Cuando nadie nos ve
by LucyCaboosey23
Summary: Fic Achele. Historia de como se conocieron Dianna Agron y Lea Michele. Lo que vivieron juntas, que todos vimos mediante fotos y videos, siempre trae algo que solo ellas saben.
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong> El inicio.

Sin dudas llegar de Nueva York a los Ángeles, no era lo que imaginaba respecto a su carrera. Si bien, siempre se caracterizo por su personalidad algo llamativa y sin dudas eléctrica, este casting significaba un gran cambio para ella. No solo por el simple hecho de que dejaría la ciudad que amaba y a sus seres queridos atrás, sino también porque se estaría presentando a un desafío que desconocía por completo, LA PANTALLA CHICA. Lea Michele era un talento, un talento puro y único, sus excelentes presentaciones en Broadway sorprendían a mas de uno y le daban ese brillo que la hacia especial. Mas allá de que sus padres no estuvieran muy de acuerdo con este casting, ella ya era mayor de edad y decidió seguir sus sueños, encarar este desafío y, por supuesto, superarlo a la perfección. Sabia que esto significaría un gran cambio, sobre todo por ser hija única, pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a descubrir.

Una vez allí, esperando su turno, no todo fue como lo esperaba. Su actuación fue un verdadero desastre. Como era de esperarse, se presento con una canción que sabia de principio a fin; "On My Own". Debido a su participación en Los Miserables con tal solo ocho años de edad. Esto será pan comido. Pensó.

_"Lea Michele"_ – Llamaron desde adentro de la sala. _"Adelante por favor"_. Lea se dirigía nerviosa, mas que eso, ansiosa, expectante por ver que tan capaz era de triunfar en la televisión.

_"Buenos días, mi nombre es Lea Michele"_ – Se acerco a cada una de las personas presentes allí y les entrego su curriculum, prosiguió. _"Voy a cantar el tema On my own de Los Miserables"_ – Dirigió su mirada al pianista y realizo un gesto para comenzar.

Todo salía a la perfección, tal y como lo había planeado, lo podía ver en sus caras, la amaban!, estaba brillando, estaba tan cerca de sentir como se hacia con ese papel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… hasta que llego la catástrofe! Sus oídos estaban escuchando bien? El pianista se había equivocado de verso? No podía estar ocurriéndole esto a ella, justo a ella no! Tratando de controlar sus nervios, su ira, esa mezcla de sentimientos, se dirigió hacia el lo mas cordial posible.

_"Hay que parar y hacerlo otra vez"_ – Realmente había dicho eso? En que estaba pensando, esto no era Broadway, nadie la conocía y no podía venir con aires de diva a un lugar al cual intentaba encajar.

El lugar exploto en risas automáticamente, lo cual no podía ser un mal síntoma, por lo que se dirigió a todos. _"Voy a hacerlo de nuevo y todos van a llorar"_ – Lo cual despertó mas risas entre todos. Esto realmente no estaba saliendo tan mal.

Ryan Murphy había conseguido a su Rachel Berry, era perfecta, elocuente y talentosa como se lo había imaginado. Las audiciones siguieron su curso por lo que Glee empezaba a tomar forma. Solo le faltaba encontrarla a ella, a esa porrista que sea dulce y tierna a los ojos y una perra por dentro, que fuese capaz de hacerle la vida imposible a más de una persona, pero que a su vez fuese incapaz de despertar odio. Hasta que la vio, allí estaba, frente a sus ojos en la pantalla de su notebook. Dianna Agron. Necesitaba una porrista y quien mejor que ella? Habiendo actuado ya como tal, Ryan Murphy ni lo dudo. Automáticamente presiono play y se decidió a escuchar su angelical voz cantando, lo que termino por convencerlo. Tenía a su Quinn Fabray y a su vez a la antitesis perfecta para su Rachel Berry. Solo necesitaba concretar un casting en persona, pero sabía que eso solo afirmaría sus creencias.

Llego el momento, la ansiedad invadía el cuerpo de todo el mundo en los estudios de Fox. Empezarían los tan aclamados y esperados ensayos de la serie que prometía revolucionar la televisión estadounidense. Si bien todo estaba medio tirado de los pelos y el nerviosismo explotaba por cada rincón, todo marchaba bien. Se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones. Uno a uno, los chicos fueron entrando a un salón, donde se iban saludando y conociendo. Ahí estaba ella, Lea Michel, el talento del que tanto se hablaba y obviamente, del que tanto se esperaba.

_"No lo puedo creer!"_ Dijo una voz hacia ella. Lea se dio vuelta sin reconocer la voz y sin estar del todo segura de que fuese para ella. Su cara se transformo inmediatamente.

_"Jennaaaaaaa! Que haces aquí? No me digas que vos también quedaste? Esto es increíble, estoy tan emocionada, podes creer que…"_ Lea no paraba de hablar, Jenna la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que decidió interrumpirla.

_"Veo que no cambiaste en nada! Seguís teniendo la misma personalidad explosiva"_ – Volvió a abrazarla y ambas rieron a carcajadas.

_"No puedo creerlo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que voy a trabajar con vos!"_ – Sus ojos se iluminaron, sujetándola de las manos, no podía borrar la inmensa sonrisa de su cara. Desviando su mirada al resto de sus compañeros – "Conoces a alguien?"

Jenna negó con la cara. Desvió su mirada hacia donde miraba Lea para notar a una rubia que entraba por la puerta. Jenna sonrió y agarro a Lea de la mano llevándola hacia allí.

La rubia levanto la vista y se encontró con las chicas que venían a su encuentro. Automáticamente sonrío al verla a Jenna.

Se dieron un abrazo profundo. _"Te dije que quedarías!"_ – Dijo Jenna con una gran sonrisa. A lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza. _"Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, fuiste de mucho apoyo en ese pasillo, la espera me estaba matando"_ – Le sonrió.

Lea se mantenía atenta a la conversación y como era de esperarse no podía quedarse fuera, por lo que emitió una tos un tanto falsa, incluso para ella que todo lo que hacia parecía tan real.

Jenna volteo a mirarla – _"Ohhhh, perdón! Estoy tan emocionada que no me di cuenta de que no se conocen"_ – Se corrió para que la rubia pudiera ver a Lea y viceversa.

Lea tomo la iniciativa, coloco su mejor cara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo – _"Hola, soy Lea Michele"_.

_"Hola Lea, me llamo Dianna, encantada de conocerte"_ – Dijo con una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, siempre que sean con buena onda. Agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla y espero que les haya gustado el comienzo.<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2: Viejas amigas

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong> Viejas Amigas.

Todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien, la gente era realmente agradable y el trabajo se hacia realmente ameno. Lea se sentía como en casa, no extrañaba tanto como creía a su amado Nueva York, pero si en demasía a su familia. Por momentos se replanteaba seriamente la idea de dejar la serie y volver a su vida en Nueva York, a lo que conocía, a lo que le daba seguridad y a lo que la hacia sentir plena. Sumado a todos estos medios, surgía un problema por el cual no se había percatado hasta que termino el primer ensayo. Su hogar estaba a kilómetros de allí y claramente no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche. Sin dudas, era un detalle que había pasado por alto, algo que no era común en ella, ya que se caracterizaba por tener todo bajo control. Se detuvo un momento a pensar sobre que iba a hacer respecto a esta situación.

_"Ey Lea! Que estas haciendo? Te sientes bien?"_ – Pregunto Jenna acercándose a la morocha, la cual se encontraba muy pensativa.

Lea volviendo en si – _"Si Jenna, porque me preguntas?"_ – Aun un tanto en su mundo.

_"Simplemente te note acá, ensimismada. Segura que no te pasa nada?_" – La mira tratando de descifrarla. _"Sabes que podes contar conmigo y que podes contarme tus cosas que estoy para…."_ Jenna fue interrumpida de inmediato.

_"No te enrosques amiga!"_ - Lea sonríe para si misma –_ "Simplemente estaba tratando de buscar una solución al tema del hospedaje. Supongo que ya te habrás encargado del tuyo"_ – Mirando a Jenna._ "Se que es poco común en mi, pero realmente se me paso, no se en donde tengo la cabeza sinceramente!"_. Mordiéndose el labio, sin poder entenderlo todavía.

Jenna sonríe y la abraza, mientras ambas avanzan caminando – _"Nunca pensé que podría alardear en base a esto, sobre todo con vos!"_ – Rió con mas intensidad – _"…pero que harías sin mi?"_ – Retomando el dialogo. Lea la miraba sin entender a lo que quería llegar – _"Ya pensé en eso, la producción decidió pagarnos un hotel durante una semana, mientras podamos encontrar algo donde hospedarnos"_

Lea abraza a Jenna inmediatamente - _"Sinceramente, me sorprendiste"_ – La mira. _"No es que no esperaba eso de vos, simplemente que nunca te caracterizaste de ser demasiado organizada y de estar pendiente de estos detalles"_. – Ríe.- _"Creo que el estar de novia te sienta muuyyyy bien"_ - Contagiándole la risa.

Ambas llegaron a la salida del estudio donde se dirigían a sus respectivos autos.

_"Seguime"_ – Le grito Jenna a punto de subir a su auto.

Ambas se dirigieron al hotel. El mismo quedaba relativamente cerca del estudio. Llegaron, estacionaron sus autos y fueron hacia la habitación, la cual compartían.

_"No esta nada mal"_ – Exclamó Jenna mirando a Lea, la cual se encontraba recorriéndola con la mirada.

_"Para una semana, claro que no!"_ – Finalmente exclamo. Dejaron sus respectivas cosas y acomodaron un poco el lugar.

_"Me voy a duchar, la necesito con urgencia"_ – Sentencio Lea agotada, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Mientras tanto Jenna se preparaba para seguir con su recorrido por la ciudad de los Ángeles. Cuando Lea salio del baño, se encontró con Jenna lista y esperándola. La miro con un tanto de desconfianza - "Pasa algo?" – dijo la morocha, sabiendo que Jenna tenia algo en mente. Se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a descansar!

Jenna se acerco, la sujeto de la mano y le dijo_ "Vamos Lea, no hay tiempo que perder"_ dándole un instante para agarrar algunas cosas y sacándola de allí inmediatamente. La cual no pudo emitir ningún tipo de comentario, ni siquiera para oponerse a la situación.

Ambas se subieron en el auto de Jenna, quien se digno a manejar por los alrededores del hotel y del estudio. Decidieron parar a tomar algo a un bar que les pareció realmente acogedor. Estacionaron y entraron al mismo. Cada una pidió sus respectivas órdenes y Lea rompió el silencio.

_"Me gusta este lugar, me siento realmente cómoda, crees que tendremos éxito?"_ La miro con ilusión en sus ojos. – _"Deje muchas cosas atrás para venir a probar suerte acá, es todo nuevo para mi, espero haber hecho lo correcto"_. Sostuvo su mirada esperando una respuesta que confirme sus interrogantes.

_"Eso te lo aseguro, hay muy buenos actores y grandes voces"_ – La miro, Lea hizo una mueca de aprobación, sabiendo que ella estaba dentro de los mismos. _"No te des por aludida, no hablaba de vos"_. Ambas rieron.

_"Eyyyy con amigas así, para que necesitas enemigos no?"_ – Finalmente Jenna le dio un golpe a modo de broma y ambas siguieron riendo hasta que el silencio volvió a tomar la mesa.

Jenna decidió romperlo esta vez – _"Estaba pensando en decirle Michel que se mudara acá, conmigo! Crees que seria muy apresurado?"_ – Espero una respuesta de Lea, la cual negó con la cabeza. Después de una pausa agrego.

_"Espera a que pase la semana que tenemos en el hotel, ni se te habrá cruzado por la cabeza dejarme sola"_ – Miro amenazante y al instante ambas rieron nuevamente. Agrego Lea.

_"Sabes que me quede pensando?"_ - Preguntó Lea. Jenna levantó las cejas, esperando que siga la charla, mientras bebía un sorbo de café. _"En Dianna"_. Jenna se atraganto y tosió bastante, a punto de escupir su bebida.

Lea rió a carcajadas e intento ayudarla –_ "Estas bien?"_. Siguió riendo, no podía evitarlo, su intento de ayudarla era realmente en vano.

Jenna recupero el aliento y rió también – _"Vos escuchaste lo que me dijiste?"_ La miro tratando de analizarla. _"En Dianna? Si casi ni hablaron"_. Hizo una pausa esperando algún tipo de comentario.

_"Ya seeeee"_- Exclamo algo sobresaltada la morocha. _"No estoy pensando en ese sentido..."_ Dando lugar a un secreto que solo ambas sabían. _"Simplemente me dio curiosidad"_ – Notaba la mirada de Jenna algo descolocada._ "Esta mal? Es mi compañera de trabajo también, no?"_ – Abriendo los ojos tratando de convencerse de lo que decía.

_"Entonces? Explicate Lea, juro que no te entiendo"_ – Miro a la morocha tratando de analizar la situación.

_"Pensaba en su manera de ser, parece algo introvertida_" – Miro a Jenna sin darle lugar a que emita comentario. _"Mas allá de eso, lo que mas me quedo dando vueltas es de donde la conoces"_. – Abrió los ojos esperando una respuesta convincente. Agrego para evitar confusiones. _"No es que me moleste que la conozca, simplemente no entiendo muy bien toda esta situación? Son amigas? Que mas sabes de ella?_" – Dijo Lea algo efusiva.

_"Eso era todo?"_ – Dijo Jenna algo desilusionada. _"Del casting. De donde la voy a conocer?"_ - Agrego sin darle demasiada importancia. Lea la miraba tratando de sacarle más información con sus ojos clavados en los de Jenna. _"Enserio! Acaso no me crees? Lo único que se de ella es que ya ha actuado en otras series, en algunas haciendo el personaje de porrista, por lo cual, creo yo_... – Aclaró – _la contrataron para representar este personaje, que vive acá, en los Ángeles, que es vegetariana, que ama los animales y no se si entendí bien, pero creo que ayuda a protegerlos"_ – Pensó un segundo tratando de recordar algo mas.

_"Es vegetariana? Protege a los animales?_ – Interrumpió Lea. Algo sorprendida y tratando de asimilar toda esta información

_"Si"_ – Dijo Jenna mirándola con complicidad. _"No me digas que la historia se vuelve a repet…."_

_"Noooooooooooo"_ – Grito Lea interrumpiendo nuevamente a Jenna, provocando la mirada de las mesas que tenian al lado. Lea se percato de eso y se acerco a Jenna. _"No" - _Repitio en voz baja y mirando para todos lados_. - "Eso es parte del pasado. Vos sabes mejor que nadie lo que me costo superarlo y no voy a volver a caer en lo mismo. Además, recién la conozco"_ - Dijo Lea tratando de excusarse y cambiar el tema de alguna manera. Viendo que la cara de Jenna permanecia sin ningun tipo de cambio, Lea trato de hacer mas creíble su respuesta – _"Ese pasado quedo en Broadway, lo sabes mejor que nadie"_. – Abrió sus ojos buscando convencerla con los mismos.

_"Mmm..."_ - Dudo Jenna. _"No se porque pero esto me huele mal…"_

_"Será porque estas pensando"_ – Retruco Lea y ambas rieron. _"Enserio te digo, pasado, pisado. Estoy focalizada en Theo y lo sabes." _- Volviendo a la seriedad.

Se quedaron un rato largo poniéndose al día, ya que hacia varios meses que no se ponían en contacto. Lea sabia muy bien que esto, le podía traer problemas. Era solamente una compañera de trabajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a todas las personas que me comentaron, me alegro mucho que les guste… acepto comentarios, ideas y demas… Respecto a lo que me dijieron que la continuara, comento que la idea es subir un capitulo por dia…espero poder cumplirlo. Besos!<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3: Hablando de rubias

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong> Hablando de rubias…

Después de hablar un largo rato y ponerse al tanto de todas las novedades que tenían para contarse, decidieron salir a pasear para conocer un poco mejor la ciudad y a su vez para pasar el tiempo.

Se encontraban mirando locales de ropa y bromeaban acerca de la cantidad de cosas que se iban a poder comprar cuando Glee sea un éxito.

Finalmente entraron a un local a probarse algunas cosas.

"_Oye Jenna, como me veo?"_ Exclamo Lea, posando sexy y haciendo gestos provocativos.

"_Guauuuu"_ Exclamo Jenna – _"Estas hecha toda una perra"_ Bromeo con la morocha.

Mientras Lea entraba a probarse otras prendas mientras Jenna logro divisar una cara familiar a lo lejos. La morocha se asomo para que Jenna apruebe lo que tenia puesto. _"Creo que esto le gustara a Theo, vos que opi…"_ Se percato de que Jenna no estaba prestándole atención. _"Que estas mirando?"_ Se acerco hacia ella y miro hacia el mismo lugar, tratando de entender que la cautivaba tanto.

"_Jenna, que viste?"_ - Decidió sacudir a su amiga para ver si asi acaparaba un poco de su atención _– "Ey sigo acá eh!"_

"_Hablando de rubias…"_ Finalmente sentencio.

"_Qué? Rubias? De que hablas?"_ Poniéndose en puntas de pie para tratar de entender de lo que hablaba su amiga, pero aun así no conseguía ver nada. _"No veo nadaaaaa"_ – Se estaba alterando.

Jenna seguía sin hacerle caso. _"Diannaaaaa"_ – Grita. La rubia voltea, al igual que el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Las ve y decide acercarse algo ruborizada ya que todas las personas del local estaban mirandolas.

"_Hola chicas! Como están?" _– Saluda con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara. La mira a Lea que estaba a medio cambiarse con ropa suya y ropa del local – _"Veo que decidieron aprovechar la tarde libre que nos dieron viniendo de compras"._

Ahora entendía de lo que hablaba Jenna. Lo que no entendía muy bien era porque la presencia de Dianna le generaba un cierto nerviosismo y a su vez una cierta inseguridad. Suponía, que mas allá de que se caracterizaba por ser sociable con todo el mundo, sentía todas esas cosas por el simple hecho de que no la conocía lo suficiente. Así que se propuso conocerla para lograr romper ese hielo e incomodidad que habia entre ambas.

Se sumo a la conversación de Jenna con Dianna_. "Que tanto hablan ustedes? Me están dejando demasiado de lado últimamente…"_ Dijo haciéndose la ofendida pero con cierta sonrisa picara en su cara. Necesitaba acaparar la atención de la rubia con urgencia.

"_No te ofendas Lea! Sabes que no te cambio por nadie" _Rió Jenna ante la situación. A lo que la rubia también se sumo para no quedar mal.

"_No me refería justamente a vos…"_ Retruco y miro a Dianna. _"Como andas? No tuvimos ninguna escena juntas todavía…"_ Dijo la morocha tratando de entablar conversación, entrando por el tema más fácil. Algo que las involucraba a ambas.

"_Bien por suerte, haciendo un poco de compras. Hoy abrí mi placar para ir al ensayo y me di cuenta que realmente las necesitaba"_ Sonrió. Jenna y Lea también. Realmente era una chica muy agradable y transparente. Podía notarlo en sus ojos. Agrego - _"Tenés razón, todavía no nos tocó trabajar juntas, pero estuve leyendo nuestros diálogos y no tienen desperdicio"_ Sonrió aun mas. _"Soy algo así como la persona que se va a encargar de que tu estadía sea desagradable... MUY DESAGRADABLE"_ – Remarcó. Ambas rieron cómplices.

"_Vivís cerca?"_ Pregunto Jenna para que no se olvidaran de su presencia_. "Nosotras estamos a unas cuadras, salimos a recorrer un poco el barrio"_.

"_Claro! Acá a 6 cuadras" _Señalo la rubia. _"Ustedes no son de estos pagos, no?" _Miro a Lea la cual estaba muy concentrada en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

En ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono de Jenna, la cual se aparto para atender y no estorbar la conversación. _"Hola Ma! Como an…_" - Su dialogo se fue desvaneciendo mientras se alejaba.

"_Supongo que te toca responder a vos"_ Insinuó Dianna mirando a la morocha.

"_No"_ Contesto con firmeza. A lo que Dianna se sorprendió. Se explico la morocha _"El no fue a tu pregunta" - _Rió timidamente_ - "Me refiero a que no somos de acá. Venimos de Nueva York"_- La miro fijo- _"La gran manzana"_ Agrego a tono de broma.

Dianna rió – _"Qué bueno! Debe ser hermoso, me encantaría ir y recorrerlo por completo"_ – Exclamo con su sonrisa adorable. Lea sintió que si la veía reír una vez más iba a tener un deseo incontenible de abrazarla.

"_Bueno, ya sabes entonces! Cuando quieras, acá tenés dos compañeras de trabajo y futuras amigas con las que podes ir"_ – Guiño su ojo tratando de entrar en confianza.

"_Enserio?"_ Exclamo sorprendida – _"Gracias!" _– Volvió a sonreír y Lea sintió ganas de gritar. Finalmente agrego - _"Y allá que hacías de tu vida? No es que quiera ser chusma y meterme donde no me corresponde, pero si te voy a tener que odiar, primero tengo que conocerte"_ La miro esperando una respuesta que diera un poco mas de dialogo.

"_Digamos que mi vida allá era un tanto atareada. La verdad es que no paraba un minuto. Empezando porque soy una persona muy hiperactiva, además me gusta hacer ejercicio, amo trabajar y ser dedicada en lo que hago…"_ - Dianna seguía a la morocha sin interrumpirla tratando de no perderse ningún detalle de la inmensa cantidad de palabras que emitía por segundo. Lea siguió relatando su vida, sin percatarse de que la rubia estaba algo perdida ya. _"Trabaje en Broadway" "Hice un par…"_ – Dianna la interrumpió.

"_Broadway?"_ Dijo anonadada.

"_Si"_ Dijo Lea, como si no fuese la gran cosa.

"_Y me lo decís así? Como si nada?"_ Rió de nervios. _"Se puede decir entonces que tengo el placer de trabajar con un talento?"_

Lea se sonrojo. _"Gracias…"_ En ese mismo momento llego Jenna.

"_Era mi mama, quería saber donde nos quedaríamos, por cierto, te manda saludos y te felicita!"_ Dijo mirando a Lea, la cual todavía seguía conmovida por el comentario de la rubia. _"Me perdí de algo?"_ Agregó, notando la cara de Lea.

"_No, para nada, igualmente de mi parte"_ Contesto Lea volviendo en sí.

"_Donde se están quedando?"_ Pregunto Dianna tratando de entablar el dialogo nuevamente.

"_La producción nos alquilo una habitación por una semana así tenemos tiempo de ubicar un lugar donde vivir" _Contesto Jenna restándole importancia.

"_Que buena onda!"_ A Dianna parecía sorprenderle absolutamente todo. Lea no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Realmente le encantaba su personalidad y se sentía muy a gusto con su presencia. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla y de saber más de ella. Exigía hacerlo.

"_Querés que salgamos a tomar algo hoy por la noche?"_ Pregunto casi sin pensar, aunque automáticamente se dio cuenta de que lo dicho sonaba un tanto extraño, similar a una cita. _"Me refiero, mmm…"_ Estaba algo nerviosa_. "Si te gustaría venir con Jenna y conmigo a tomar algo a un bar que hay cerca del hotel"_.

"_Me encanta la idea!"_ Exclamo Jenna, tratando de entender lo que se traía entre manos la morocha.

"_Claro que sí!"_ Exclamo la rubia. _"Me encantaría"_ Dijo, volviendo a poner su sonrisa tan encantadora.

Suficiente! pensó Lea, no podía ser tan agradable todo el tiempo, algo malo tiene que tener. Necesitaba conocerla mejor.

"_Te esperamos en 2 horas"_ Dijo finalmente, pasándole la dirección del hotel. _"Te parece bien?"_ – La miró.

"_Me parece perfecto"_- Saludo a ambas con un beso y abrazo muy cálido.

Después de esto, cada una siguió su camino. Lea se dirigió al probador a vestirse nuevamente y se retiro con Jenna, hacia el auto de la misma. Jenna observaba a Lea, la cual se veía algo extraña.

"_Pasa algo?"_ Indago, tratando de hacer hablar a su amiga.

"_Nada"_ Dijo, con su mejor sonrisa. _"Agradable, no?"_. Lea sabia que esto, no era un buen síntoma…

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelvo a agradecer a la gente que se toma el tiempo de leer esta historia. Realmente disfruto mucho haciéndola. Trato de ser lo más realista posible y que los tiempos que se manejan sean prudentes al avance de la amistadrelación de Lea con Dianna. Sé que dije que iba a tratar de subir un capitulo por día (al menos por ahora, que tengo bastantes cosas en mente) de no ser así, no se desesperen porque la historia va a continuar sea como sea! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Drunk Agron

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong> Drunk Agron

Después de aquel encuentro, más que productivo, las chicas llegaron a la habitación del hotel. Deberían arreglarse para su primera salida por Los Ángeles, lo cual las emocionaba mucho. Sobre todo a Lea, que tenía grandes expectativas. No sabían que tan masivo era Glee para los paparazzi, así que ante la duda, deberían estar preparadas para eso.

Lea se encontraba revolviendo su placar a medio armar y a su vez, también lo hacía con su valija a medio desempacar.

"_Puede ser que no encuentre nada que me guste?"_ Dijo alterada la morocha. A lo que Jenna rio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Lea noto la risa de su amiga – _"De que te reis? No es para nada gracioso, estoy por entrar en una crisis" _– Rió de nervios.

"_Tampoco para tanto…"_ Finalmente exclamó Jenna. _"Vamos a salir a tomar algo con una amig…" _Pensó. _"Ni siquiera eso! Con una compañera de trabajo, que encima recién acabamos de conocer"._

Lea se serenó y dijo más tranquila. _"Sabes muy bien que siempre quiero estar presentable, sea por el motivo que sea"_. Siguió revolviendo su valija mientras seguía con su explicación. _"Mas allá de que recién la conozcamos, quiero causar una buena impresión. Como siempre digo, lo primero que entra de uno, es por los ojos"._ – Sonrió, satisfecha por lo que había dicho. Agrego – _"Mira si hay paparazis. No te olvides que soy la protagonista"._

Jenna la conocía muy bien, sabía como era Lea y sabía que esas actitudes en ella eran síntoma de que algo andaba bien. La notaba alegre, efusiva y sobre todo, cómoda, algo que en ella era poco común, debido a su manera de ser, muy apegada a su familia y últimamente a Theo. Realmente ya no estaba segura de que él fuese lo que Lea deseaba y/o necesitaba. Lo veía más bien como una persona para calmar las aguas del qué dirán en aquella época. A decir verdad, Theo había aparecido en el momento que Lea más lo necesitaba. Llegó de la mano de su mejor amigo Jonathan y supo que no podía ser malo, que no podía lastimarla y que no volvería a sufrir como lo había hecho. Pero eso era algo que a Jenna no le incumbía y no quería involucrarse en cosas que nadie la llamaba. Simplemente decidió respetarla porque sabía que Lea era muy directa y sincera. Que cuando se sintiera segura de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, seria a ella a quien recurriría para contárselos. Simplemente quería estar segura que su amiga no estuviese con la persona equivocada por el simple hecho de aquella historia que no deseaba recordar y sobre todo, que no deseaba que transcendiera, más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Lea seguía probándose ropa y Jenna solo la observaba. _"Eso me gusta"_ – Finalmente exclamó.

"_Que cosa? Esto?" - _ Mostro, con un tanto de desprecio.

Asintió con la cabeza, por lo que la morocha empezó a mirarlo con un poco mas de cariño. Tal vez, realmente, no estaba tan mal… Pensó.

Ambas terminaron de arreglarse y de producirse, Lea estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal.

"_Crees que algún paparazzi nos reconocerá?"_ – Lea miró a Jenna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Sabes cómo me tenés con los paparazis no?" _– Finalmente exclamo. Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Fueron al encuentro con Dianna, la cual estaba esperándolas en la puerta, como habían acordado.

"_Eyyy como están?"_ Saludo con un beso a cada una y con su sonrisa tan característica.

Lea no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. _"Bien y vos?" _Finalmente exclamo con un brillo en sus ojos.

"_Con muchas ganas de divertirme!"_ A lo que las tres rieron. _"Creen que alguien nos reconocer ahí adentro?"_ – Agregó.

"_Ah nooooo, si a falta de una, ahora son dos"._ Jenna salía de su asombro.

Dianna rio, sin entender del todo. Finalmente preguntó. _"Ya las paro alguien? Como fue? Que les dijeron?"_ – Abrió sus ojos y su boca, mientras reía de la emoción.

"_Son tal para cual!"_ – Agrego Jenna, mirando a Lea, que solamente se limitaba a reír de la situación.

"_No paso nada Di"._ Agrego Lea – _"Simplemente que yo estuve preguntándome lo mismo hasta que vinimos acá" _– Sonrió.

"_Entramos?"_ Exclamo Jenna, antes de que terminaran de volverla loca con ese tema. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, le comentaba a Lea – _"Parece que no son tan diferentes…"._ Lea quedo pensativa después de ese comentario.

Una vez dentro, empezó la fiesta. Jenna se encargo de traer algunas bebidas, mientras que la morocha se encargaba de conocer mejor a la rubia. Ese era el punto de todo esto.

"_Venís siempre acá?"_ Pregunto.

"_Qué?"_ Gritó la rubia, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sin levantarse del sillón.

"_Si venís siempre acaaaaa?" _Volvió a preguntar Lea un poco más alto.

La rubia rio, tentada. _"Pareciera que querés levantarme, si fueses un hombre tomaría la pregunta con otros ojos"_ Siguió riendo.

Lea se percato de lo que había preguntado y rio, por compromiso. _"Me entendiste… Sos de venir a este lugar a bailar?" _

"_De vez en cuando"_ dijo Dianna restándole importancia. _"Solía venir con mi novio y sus amigos"._

Lea levanto la oreja. _"Con tu novio dijiste?"_ – Dianna afirmo con la cabeza. _"Disculpa, no se escucha muy bien por la música"_ Se excuso la morocha, acercándose con la idea de abordar mejor el tema.

"_Todo bien, nada importante, es pasado, me gusta mirar para adelante"_ Le sonrió.

"_Terminaron mal las cosas?"_ Exploro Lea.

"_Más o menos"_ Comentó con una mueca. _"Que se yo, la situación no daba para más. Digamos que no soportaba demasiado la distancia debido al trabajo y demás… es un tema delicado…"_ Miro a la morocha que la escuchaba atentamente.

"_Entiendo!"_ Finalmente exclamo. _"Mi novio vive en Nueva York"_ Dijo, abriéndose un poco.

"_Que dijiste?"_ Dianna acerco su oreja.

"_QUE MI NOVIO VIVE EN NUEVA YORK!"_ Grito algo saturada. Dianna se alejo, mirándola algo raro. _"Perdón!"_ Rio, tratando de hacer graciosa la situación.

"_Si después tengo dificultades para cantar alguna canción, voy a culparte por haberme roto el tímpano"_. Se quejo tocándose la oreja.

Lea estaba encantada del curso que tomaban las cosas, sentía que conocía a Dianna de toda la vida y eso la llenaba de alegría y sobre todo de paz. Eso era lo que le generaba la rubia, paz! Esa paz que hacía mucho no sentía en otra persona.

"_No te volviste a enamorar después de cortar tu novio?"_ – La miro fijo.

Negó Dianna. "Estoy bien sola" – Buscaba en su cartera. _"Eso no quiere decir que vaya a quedarme sola por el resto de mi vida, pero por el momento no encuentro alguien que me haga sentir plena"_ – La miro fijo. _"Me explico?"._

"_A la perfección" _– Dijo Lea perdida en su mirada.

Finalmente llego Jenna con las bebidas. _"Ufff que cola que había! Se me hacía casi imposible acercarme a la barra"_. Empezó a repartir los tragos. Lea se corrió más cerca de la rubia, dejándole lugar a Jenna para que se sentase.

Las tres se pusieron a tomar y las carcajadas abundaban. Dianna no tenía demasiada tolerancia a las bebidas. Después de su quinto trago su sonrisa era constantes y de su boca no salían más que incoherencias. Sumado a que su cabello delataba su estado de ebriedad.

En ese preciso instante, la rubia se puso como loca al escuchar su tema preferido, tomo a Lea de la mano y por sorpresa. _"SEGUIME, AMO ESTE TEMAAAA"_ Gritó.

Lea volteo hacia Jenna, abriendo sus ojos y haciéndole el gesto de que estaba loca y que viniera con ellas. Ambas se pusieron a bailar. _"VENI JENNAAAAAA, NO TE PODES PERDER ESTO!" Grito_ Dianna mientras hacía gestos hacia ella. La misma se acerco y se sumo.

Se pasaron horas bailando y tomando aun más. Dianna decidió sentarse en una banqueta de la barra, porque todo le daba vueltas. Lea lo noto.

Se acerco al oído de Jenna. _"Voy a ver qué le pasa a la rubia" _La miro _– "Te quedas acá?._ Jenna asintió con la cabeza.

Lea paso por la multitud de gente hasta llegar a la rubia.

"_Estas bien?"_ Pregunto, buscando su mirada.

Dianna se sostenía la cabeza y rio. _"Estoy algo mareada. Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar"._

"_Querés ir al baño?"_ La agarro del brazo para llevarla antes de recibir la respuesta obvia. Asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez dentro, Lea la acerco al lavatorio y le mojo la nuca, tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

"_Te calma un poco?"_ – Buscando su cara a través del espejo.

"_Un poco"_ – Exclamo como pudo. _"Me quiero sentar"._

Lea miro para ambos lados y no encontró ninguna silla. _"Vamos afuera a buscar a Jenna y nos sentamos ahí". _

A la rubia se le doblaban las piernas, automáticamente estallo en risas y Lea hizo lo imposible por sostenerla.

"_Gracias"_ Exclamó Dianna, mirando hacia cualquier parte.

"_De nada" _Dijo Lea llevándola al inodoro para que se sentara, al menos hasta que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

"_Sos muy atenta, tu novio debe de estar orgulloso de que seas su novia"_ Dijo Dianna abrazándola.

"_Te sentís mejor?"_ – Trato de separarla un poco. _"Me refiero para caminar hasta Jenna_" – Quería huir urgente de ahí, no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder controlarse.

Mientras tanto los golpes a la puerta no paraban de cesar, la gente quería usar el sanitario y Dianna parecía estar realmente cómoda para levantarse.

"_Quién es?"_ – Finalmente exclamo la rubia.

"_Shannon"_ – Grito una voz desde afuera. _"Me urge usar el baño"._

"_No, equivocado"_ – Le responde Dianna. _"Vos conoces a alguna Shannon_" – Exclamo seria y mirando a Lea.

Lea no pudo evitar estallar en risas - _"Di, estamos en un baño, no en una casa… no sabes lo que decís… vamos a buscar a Jenna así nos vamos, si?"_ Se expreso como si hablara con una niña.

Dianna acepto asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo un gran puchero. "Llevame a casa y quédate conmigo" Finalmente exclamo, dándole un gran abrazo a Lea.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron lo más que pudo, sin poder entender muy bien la situación. Al abrir la puerta la cola que había para usar el sanitario era considerable y más de una se las querían comer con la mirada y el resto lo hacían con frases y comentarios respecto al tiempo que tardaron. Lea estaba demasiado ensimismada como para pelearse con alguien. Su mente solamente podía repetir "llevame a casa y quédate conmigo"…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco nuevamente a toda la gente que lee la historia y espero que les guste el ritmo que va tomando. Perdón la demora en actualizar. Besos. Noe!<br>**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lady Di

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong> Lady Di.

Dianna estaba más allá de cualquier bien y de cualquier mal. Realmente estaba en un estado que no podía responder de sus actos, ni de sus comentarios, pero su felicidad era extrema. Lea no sabia si seria así cada vez que salía a algún lado o simplemente había sido un desliz de una noche y su poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Una vez fuera del baño, se encontraba decidida a localizar a Jenna, la cual se encontraba en la barra buscándolas con la mirada. Lea logro divisarla y en cuanto su amiga la vio, le realizo un gesto de que venga hacia donde se encontraba ella, ya que se le resultaba realmente difícil trasladarse con Dianna en el estado que estaba, sumado a que no paraba de reírse.

"_Sabias que unas de las primeras cosas que tengo que decirte es RuPaul?"_ – Dijo Dianna estallando en risa y sin poder modular del todo bien sus frases.

Lea se encontraba concentrada en Jenna y en sostener a Dianna para evitar que se cayera. _"Si, muy gracioso_" – Dijo finalmente restándole importancia. Para si misma pensaba que porque le pasaban estas cosas. Si el primer día en los Ángeles iba a ser así, ni quería imaginar como serian los siguientes 6 meses por lo menos.

Dianna pasó sus manos por el cuello de la morocha y simplemente se dejo caer sobre ella, apoyándose en su cuerpo. _"Estos zapatos me están matando, no los aguanto mas" _Se los miro e intento sacárselos, sin soltar a Lea en ningún momento.

Debido al movimiento brusco de la rubia, ambas casi se caen al piso. _"Di que estas haciendo?" _– Grito Lea.

Dianna puso cara de sorprendida – _"Perdón!_" – Abrazándola mas fuerte. _"Simplemente quería sacarme los zapatos no los aguanto mas"_ – Volviendo a intentar el mismo movimiento.

"_Para para!"_ – Exclamó Lea. _"Yo te los saco"_. Tratando de que Dianna se quedara quieta de una vez.

En ese entonces llega Jenna, la cual también tenía unas copas de más, pero nada que preocupara realmente a Lea. La morocha la miro y dijo _"Tenela por favor, quiere sacarse los zapatos, bien de lady ehhh" _– Revoleando los ojos y riendo.

"_Lady Di"_ Exclamó Dianna, mientras reía en demasía y se abrazaba de Jenna.

"_Si, si… Lady Di…"_ – Murmuro Lea, maldiciendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

Una vez sin sus zapatos, las tres se dirigieron a la puerta, dispuestas a llevar a Dianna a su departamento.

"_Si te llegas a cortar con algo del piso, no pienso hacerme cargo eh!"_ – Dijo riendo la morocha a lo que la rubia contestó sacándole la lengua.

"_Saca la llave del auto de mi cartera"_ Dijo Jenna, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Dianna.

Llegaron al mismo y Lea se sentó atrás con la rubia para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

"_Sabes donde vive no?" _– Dijo Lea, dando la respuesta por obvia y acomodando los zapatos de Dianna en el asiento del auto.

"_No"_ – Contesto Jenna como si fuese la respuesta que Lea esperaba.

"_NOOOO?"_ – Se sobresalto Lea. _"Vos me estas cargando?"_ – Jenna rió y la morocha no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa por la situación patética que las rodeaba.

"_Shhhhhhhh, me duele la cabeza!"_ – Exclamó Dianna, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del auto, hacia atrás por completo.

"_Me acaba de callar a mi?"_ – Dijo Lea con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Jenna se rio por la situación y porque conocía a la morocha, sabia que la rubia estaba sumando puntos, más allá de que Lea se hiciera la ofendida.

Lea se acerco entre medio de los dos asientos de adelante para poder hablar con Jenna. _"Enserio me decís que no sabes donde vive?"_ – Jenna negó con la cabeza.

"_Como se supone que tendría que saber?"_ – La miró esperando una respuesta coherente de la morocha..

"_No seeeeee. Vos me la presentaste a mi, creía que, mínimamente, sabias donde quedaba su casa…."_ Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_"Se lo que dijo ella"_ - La miro a Lea, la cual le prestaba atención. _"Vive a unas 6 cuadras del local de ropa"_ - Jenna rió y la morocha casi la mata.

"_Shhhhhh"_ – Exclamo Dianna nuevamente, acomodándose en el asiento. _"No hablaron lo suficiente ya? Es hora de dormir"_. Murmuró

Lea la miro con ganas de matarla a ella también. Dirigió su mirada a Jenna y finalmente dijo _"Si la tiramos por ahí, vos crees que será peligroso?"._ Jenna no pudo evitar estallar en risa a lo que fue seguida por la morocha, que sabia que era incapaz de hacerlo.

"_Pregúntale"_ – Exclamó con autoridad Jenna.

Lea que se encontraba mirando a Dianna, volteo sorprendida al escuchar lo que exigía Jenna. _"Que querés que le pregunte? Si, discúlpame Dianna, te molestaría que te dejemos tirada por ahí?"_ – Abrió los ojos como desafiándola. _"Era una broma!"_ – Aclaró Lea con el seño algo fruncido. _"Como se te ocurre en dejarla tirada por ahí? Así, indefensa como se encuentra, la verdad que no me lo esperab…"_

Jenna la interrumpió negando con la cabeza – _"Desacelera Lea! Me refería a que le preguntes donde vive…Tal vez no esta del todo borracha como para no acordarse"._ Sonrió recordando lo que se imagino su amiga.

La charla entre las dos ya se tornaba incoherente, sumado a que Dianna estaba casi inconsciente. Es más, parecia que ni se encontraba en el auto.

Lea volteo hacia la rubia nuevamente riendo por la película que se había armado. Automáticamente no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía dormida, tan angelical. Sacudió su cuerpo con cuidado a lo que la rubia murmuro. _"Di…" _– Exclamó finalmente la morocha, con un tono dulce.

"_Lady Di..."_ – Respondió Dianna inmediatamente con un leve murmullo.

"_Sisisis, como digas"_ – Revoleo los ojos nuevamente, perdiendo la paciencia. _"Lady Di, podes decirnos donde vivís?"- _La sacudió un poco para ver si conseguía una respuesta algo más coherente.

Dianna entre abrió los ojos, se notaba pensativa. Finalmente respondió con seguridad. _"Ahora que recuerdo…"_ – Jenna y Lea la miraron esperando la respuesta tan ansiada. _"…Además de RuPaul, también tengo que llamarte manos de hombre"_. Rio para ella misma. _"Que ocurrencia que tienen los guionistas"_ – Habla con nadie, literalmente, se respondía ella misma a los comentarios que decia.

Lea le dirigió la mirada a Jenna buscando algo de ayuda. La cual exclamo automáticamente _"Suficiente! La llevamos al hotel"_. La morocha no hizo mas obedecer. Se acomodo en el asiento y automáticamente Dianna apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Jenna las observaba por el espejo retrovisor del mismo, haciéndole un guiño a la morocha, la cual sacudió su cabeza y exclamo sin sonido alguno NOOOOO. Sabía muy bien lo que su amiga estaba pensando, pero esta vez estaba equivocada.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, el silencio era protagonista del mismo, lo cual daba lugar a pensar sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Lea no pudo evitar recordar su pasado e inevitablemente debía pensar en su futuro. Ella había cambiado. No quería volver a ser la de antes. Al menos de eso estaba segura, o eso creía.

Dianna estaba alterando todos sus esquemas. Se conocía muy bien y Jenna también lo hacia. Sabía que los encantos de la rubia, algún día la iban a poder. No estaba realmente segura de sentirse tan fuerte como para poder negarse a semejante mujer. Este tipo de situaciones ya le habían traído demasiados problemas en Broadway, no quería volver a tener problemas. Si la serie era un éxito, la misma iba a durar mínimo tres temporadas, lo cual implicaba tener que realicionarse todos los días durante años con Dianna. No quería tener que dar las explicaciones que tuvo que dar en Nueva York y no quería tener que esconderse. Estaba harta de tener que disimular y de tener que buscar amigos que la ayuden a aclarar su sexualidad para el que diran. Ella tenía bien en claro que ciertas mujeres la podían. No se consideraba lesbiana, debido a que varios hombres la atraían, pero sabía muy bien que una mujer como la rubia que posaba en su hombro, podía romper todo tipo de esquemas. Si ya había sucedido en Nueva York, sabía que esta situación podía darse nuevamente.

Sin dudas aquella fiesta en su casa había sido determinante. Aquel juego que había desencadenado en un beso entre ella y una de sus compañeras de Spring Awakening, la habían marcado. Lea creía que debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que se había consumido esa noche, nadie recordaría nada y esa situación quedaría en el pasado automáticamente. Definitivamente no tenía en cuenta las posibles cámaras. Debería de haberlo tenido, ya que sin dudas, a final de cuentas, le terminaría jugando una mala pasada. Una foto de esa situación se había filtrado. Lo que inevitablemente la llevaban a tratar de ocultarlo o al menos de hacer que saliera a la luz lo menos posible. Se podría decir que logro mantenerlo, dentro de todo, bajo control.

Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo en si, a la realidad. Mirando a Dianna reposada en su hombro, ni siquiera la conocía, como podía pensar esas cosas? Como podía compararla con su situación anterior si no sabía nada de ella, no sabia ni siquiera que sentimientos podía llegar a tener Dianna, sumado al pasado con su novio que ella misma le había contado. Pero había algo que si sabia muy bien… tenía intenciones de conocerla cuanto antes.

Mientras se perdía en su rostro la rubia murmuro y entre abrió los ojos. Lea estaba en su mundo.

"_Tengo frio…" _Finalmente exclamó por lo bajo.

Lea volvió en si _"Que? Me hablaste?_. Acercó su oreja a la boca de Dianna. _"No te escuche"_ – Sentencio la morocha.

"_Tengo frio…"_ Repitió con la misma intensidad. Hizo una leve pausa y agrego_ "Abrazame por favor"_. La respiracion de Dianna en su oreja le habia generado un escalofrio a la morocha, sumado a la frase que la rubia agrego.

Lea no sabia si estaba soñando o si realmente se lo estaba pidiendo. Se dispuso a abrazarla. A lo que la rubia se acomodo entre sus brazos. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era que pasaría la noche en su habitación y que no sabía cómo iba a hacer para poder concentrarse. _"Encantada de cuidarte mi Lady Di…"_ murmuró por lo bajo dejándose llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos! Noe.<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6: La carne es debil

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong> La carne es débil.

Después de que Jenna manejaba por unos minutos, llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel. La misma se dignó a mirar a las chicas para informar que ya habían llegado. Lo que nunca pensó, fue en encontrarse a Dianna dormida en el hombro de Lea, cual ángel descansando y a la morocha acariciando su cabello.

Finalmente bajaron del auto y se dijeron a la habitación. El viaje se había hecho eterno y Lea no se quejaba de ello. Ambas ayudaron a bajar a Dianna, la cual se encontraba en un estado entre borracha y dopada. Entraron a la habitación entre risas, golpes y tropezones.

"_Al fin"_- Exclamo Jenna dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y agarrándose la cabeza. _"Parecía que no llegábamos más! El viaje y la entrada fue realmente una odisea" -_ Rio._  
><em>

Lea sentó a Dianna en la cama y se dirigió a Jenna – _"A donde va a dormir?"_ Mirando la única cama matrimonial que había en el cuarto.

Automáticamente la rubia se acostó. Jenna la observo – _"Pareciera que ella ya decidió donde"_ – Dijo entre risas.

Lea busco un agua del frigo bar y se la ofreció a la rubia que no contesto. Estaba plácidamente dormitando. Se acercó e intento que tomara algo. Dianna la corrio con la mano y negó con la cabeza. Lea desistió.

"_Di, vas a dormir así?"_ – Finalmente pregunto Lea

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

"_Porque no te metes adentro? Hace un poco de frio"_ – Dijo abriendo la cama. _"O aunque sea dejame que te preste algo mas cómodo"_.

_"Ni se va a percatar de que durmió vestida"_ – Interrumpió Jenna mientras se descalzaba. – _"Salvo que quieras desvestirla"_. Rió cómplice.

Lea la miro algo enojada. _"No te ibas a bañar?"_. Jenna se dirigió al baño obedeciendo a la morocha.

Lea comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerse algo mas cómodo para dormir, mientras a su vez buscaba ropa para la rubia.

Se asoma Jenna del baño. _"Leaaaaa"_ – Exclamo.

"_Que pasa?"_ – Se acerca a ella.

"_Estoy por entrar a la ducha, segura que no necesitas ayuda con Di?"_ – Sonrió Jenna.

Lea solo se limito a sonreír. Giro hacia donde estaba Dianna y ahí la vio, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan única, tan indefensa. _"Dudo que me vaya a hacer algo"_ – Le contesto a Jenna sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Dianna. _"Duchate tranquila, cualquier cosa te digo"_. Se acerco a ella con intenciones de terminar lo que había estado intentando desde que llegaron a la habitación.

"_Di, tenés que meterte adentro y sacarte esa ropa, no podes dormir así"_ – Dijo Lea utilizando un tono autoritario, tratando de que la rubia le hiciera caso.

Milagrosamente, para Lea, Dianna se levanto y se dispuso a cooperar. Se paro y se desabrocho el jean. Cuando intento sacárselo, no pudo mantener el equilibro y cayo a la cama, sin poder contener la risa. A lo que Lea también rio. La situación, definitivamente, llevaba a eso.

Dianna con su cara tapada por lo tentada que estaba exclamo – _"Ayúdame en vez de reírte mala!"_

Lea se acerco con las manos temblorosas al jean de la rubia, no sabia porque, o mejor dicho, no quería reconocer porque se ponía así cada vez que la tenia en una situación comprometedora.

Finalmente controlo sus nervios y su ansiedad y la ayudo a quitarse el pantalón. Mientras recorría sus piernas con las manos y con la mente, le fue inevitable pensar, nuevamente, en el pasado.

Pensaba automáticamente en aquella fiesta que estaba quemándole sus recuerdos desde que subieron al auto de Jenna, mejor dicho, desde que la vio a la rubia por primera vez. Sabía muy bien, que al igual que esta salida, el alcohol abundaba en esa fiesta y eso llevaba a todos hicieran cosas que nunca pensaban, o que tal vez no se animaban pero eso no implicaba que después de eso, ella significaría tanto, jamás creyó que esa mujer terminaría siendo el amor de su vida, esa herida que no iba a poder cerrar con facilidad. Nunca volvió a sentir nada igual, ni siquiera con Theo, al cual respetaba y amaba pero no sentía ese fuego interno que había sentido por ella. Solo dos personas sabían de esto. Jenna y Jonathan. Después de lo ocurrido, las cosas no salieron como pensaba, La relación se corto y el dialogo se esfumo. Tuvo que olvidársela a la fuerza y de ahí, decidió y se juro a si misma nunca mas volver a enamorarse de una mujer. Aquello no le había traído más que dolor.

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, con esa rubia candente toda para ella, dispuesta a que la desvistiera y acomodara para dormir. No podía volver a caer en lo mismo, volver a perderse en esa tentación. No podía volver a tentarse, a pensar con el cuerpo y no con la mente. Simplemente no podía, sabia mejor que nadie que la carne es débil.

Respiro profundo, contuvo el aire y termino de desvestir a Dianna, la cual conservaba su sonrisa en la cara. _"Gracias"_ – Le murmuro y se dispuso a dormir.

Dianna había acaparado el medio de la cama matrimonial. Mientras Lea analizaba donde iba a dormir. Realmente no se sentía segura cerca de la rubia, tenia miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer, de lo que podía llegar a sentir.

Estaba empezando a odiar toda esta situación, hacia cuanto que la conocía? Dos días? Realmente no podía empezar así. Sumado a que la rubia se no se encontraba al tanto de esto y su estado no era el mejor para que lo estuviese. Sin dudas, quería estar con ella, pero primero debía ganarse su amistad.

Jenna salio del baño – _"Guaaaauuu que relajante esa ducha!"_ – Exclamó.

Lea estaba en una silla observando a Dianna algo pensativa. En cuanto escucho a Jenna, giro automáticamente y le hizo señas de que no grite.

Jenna se tapo la boca. Se acerco a Lea – _"Se durmió?"_ – Exclamó.

"_Como un bebe"_ – Contesto Lea sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Jenna sonrió y la miro atentamente – _"Conozco esa mirada. Te enamoraste"_

"_QUEEEEE?"_ – Grito la morocha. _"VOS TE VOLVISTE LOCA?" _

Dianna murmuro y se dio vuelta, algo molesta por los gritos.

"_Shhhhhh"_ – Agrego Jenna._ "Respeta a la gente que quiere dormir"_.

Lea negó con la cabeza. No podía entender como había llegado a esta situación. _"A ver, ya que todo te parece tan gracioso. Como vamos a dormir?"_

"_Vos ahí y yo acá"_ – Señalando cada extremo de la cama, haciéndolo realmente sencillo.

"_Y la rubia en el medio?"_ – Exclamó Lea sin pensarlo.

"_Y si…"_ – Dijo Jenna dándolo por maduro. _"Salvo que la quieras meter en la bañera… no veo otro lugar"_. Sonrió.

"_Ya seeeee! Simplemente me sorprendió"_ – Lea se dio cuenta que estaba defendiendo lo indefendible – _"Tal vez seria mejor que la corrieramos a un costado y vos duermas en el medio" - _Jenna la miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender el motivo -_ "Dejá! No me hagas caso. Dormimos así" _- Agrego la morocha ante la cara de su amiga.

"_Tenés miedo de dormir en la misma cama con ella?"_ – Pregunto sin anestesia Jenna.

"_Para nada!"_ – Sentencio la morocha, sorprendida por lo segura que sonaba.

"_Entonces? No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto dónde y cómo vamos a dormir"_ – La miro.

"_Simplemente me pareció que no íbamos a entrar cómodas"_ – Lea contesto, restandole importancia.

_"Y que yo duerma en el medio, en vez de ella, va a hacer que estemos mas comodas?"_ - Cuestiono Jenna, la cual sabia muy bien lo que pasaba ahi.

_"Porque tantas preguntas? Parece un interrogatorio" - _Sentencio algo enojada Lea, levantandose para ir a dormir._ "Tengo sueño!" - _La miro penetrante._  
><em>

"_Tranquila! Mejor vamos a dormir , mañana será otro día"_. – Jenna se acostó en su rincón, claramente, sin ningún tipo de problema ni incomodidad.

Lea se detuvo un segundo mirando a la rubia que se encontraba acostada de costado mirando para su lado. Estaba pensando seriamente en dormir en el piso. No se sentía para nada segura de sí misma acostándose ahí. Tomo valor y se propuso auto controlarse.

Finalmente se acostó en su rincón, lo más pegada al borde posible, el mínimo viento sin dudas la tiraría de la cama.

Se dispuso a dormir cuando sintió una mano en su cintura. Automáticamente abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que sentía. Estaba soñando? No! Esto estaba pasando de verdad y no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Dianna se pego a Lea abrazándola por la cintura. Sin dudas, la rubia, había encontrado la posición adecuada para dormir y la morocha sabía que iba a ser una noche muuuuuyyyyy larga y para nada sencilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo jaja. Gracias nuevamente! Besos, Noe!<strong>


	7. Capitulo 7: Wake up little lamb

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong> Wake up little lamb.

La noche había pasado. Lea finalmente había podido dormir placidamente y al parecer Jenna y Dianna tampoco habían tenido inconvenientes.

El rayo de sol de la mañana empezó a colarse entre las cortinas de la habitación, lo que hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño. Lentamente fue abriendo y cerrando, repetidamente, un ojo y posteriormente, realizo el mismo movimiento con el otro.

Todo le daba vueltas. Se le partía la cabeza y lo que era peor, no entendía ni recordaba nada. Automáticamente empezó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Claramente había dormido alguien a su lado. Pudo notar que las sabanas estaban revueltas y no exactamente por el movimiento de su cuerpo. A su vez también noto, que definitivamente, eso no era su departamento y mucho menos su cama.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que noto que se encontraba agarrando una mano que posaba en su cintura. Una mano con las uñas pintadas. Se sobresalto y se corrió bruscamente contra el costado que se encontraba vacío, con su mayor cara de pánico.

En cuanto giro para ver quien era la persona, pudo notar que era Lea, la cual se encontraba durmiendo abrazada a ella haciéndole cucharita. Definitivamente no entendía nada. Nada de nada!

Lea entreabrió los ojos. Fue inevitable que se despertara después del movimiento brusco que había realizado la rubia para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba.

En cuanto vio a Dianna mirándola en el otro rincón de la cama con cara de pánico, no pudo evitar despertarse. Se refregó los ojos y exclamo –_ "Buen día Di"_.

_"Donde estoy?"_ – Dijo la rubia sin hacer caso a lo que la morocha dijo.

Lea trago saliva y se desperezo. _"Estas en el hotel"_ – Hizo una pausa para seguir hablando pero la rubia estaba tan alterada que la interrumpió.

_"En que hotel?"_ – La miro y noto que lea giro a mirarla. Se recogió las piernas amarrándose de las rodillas y tapándose con la sabana. Dijo en tono bajo -_ "Dormimos juntas?"_ Abrió sus ojos y se acerco al momento de decírselo.

La morocha se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba alterada y sobre todo perseguida. Sin dudas la cara de Dianna, merecía una foto para recordar ese día. A Lea la situación le causa gracia, no solo porque sabia bien que, para su desgracia, no había pasado nada de nada sino porque la rubia se imaginaba cualquier cosa. _"Tranquila Di! Estas blanca"_.

_"Soy blanca"_ – Exclamó. _"Respondeme por favor, que hago acá?_" – Miro para todos lados nuevamente – _"Y Jenna?"_.

Lea río. _"Mas blanca de lo normal"_ – Se levanto y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama. Empezó a explicarle. "_Ayer salimos a bailar, te acordas de eso?_" – Dianna asintió con la cabeza. Lea siguió – _"Bueno… no se si tenés poca tolerancia al alcohol o si no habías comido o que, pero el hecho es que terminaste borracha y con Jenna te ayudamos"_. Levanto los hombros y la miro. _"Así de simple"_.

Dianna hizo una mueca, que parecía ser una sonrisa – _"Entonces estoy acá porque…"_ – La miro a la morocha esperando que terminara de completar la frase.

_"Porque no te podías ni mantener en pie y no sabiamos donde vivias!"_ – Dijo Lea entre risas a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

_"Perdón!"_ – Exclamo roja de la vergüenza, era inevitable notarlo. _"Se me paso cualquier cosa por la cabeza cuando me desperte en esta situacion"_ - Agrego tratando de excusarse. _"Perdoname"_ - Dijo mirandola a los ojos.

_"No hay nada que perdonar. Yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera"_ – Le sonrió amistosamente. _"Y no! Ninguna de las dos abusamos de vos"_ – Rió nuevamente.

Dianna sonrió e intento aclarar las cosas. _"No lo tomes así! No fue lo que pensé… simplemente que no entendía donde estaba, es mas, todavía me duele un poco la cabeza"_ – Agarrandosela. – _"Cuando tomo y termino así, suelo ser algo, demasiado, cariñosa"_ – Rió para ella misma – _"Tenia miedo de lo que podía haber accedido a hacer"_.

Lea no entendía porque Dianna se justificaba tanto. _"No hace falta que te expliques Di!"_ – Para sus adentros la morocha no podía dejar de pensar en porque la rubia se excusaba tanto. Necesitaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar, por lo que agregó - _"Para la próxima voy a insinuarme mas, tal vez así agarras viaje_" – Rió esperando respuesta.

Dianna solo se limito a sonreír tímidamente y bastante avergonzada. Sus mejillas se volvieron a ruborizar.

_"Tranquila solo bromeo"_ – Dijo la morocha, aclarando el panorama. _"Lo único que exigiste fue que te llamaramos Lady Di"_ - Sonrio - _"Ah! y que te sacaramos los zapatos"_ - Agrego tratando de que no se sintiera incomoda. Si dudas Dianna borracha no era la misma que a la mañana siguiente.

Dianna sonrió e inmediatamente el silencio se apodero del ambiente. En ese instante Jenna abrió la puerta de la habitación. La misma traía una cara de felicidad inmensa!

_"Ya era hora que se levantaran!"_ – Las miro a las dos que estaban sentadas en la cama, una en cada rincón. _"Les traje algo de cafeína porque supuse que la resaca las debería estar matando"_. Apoyo las bebidas en la mesita de la habitación.

_"Gracias!"_ Exclamó la rubia – _"Se me parte la cabeza"_. Se levanto a tomarlo y Lea no pudo evitar notar lo sexy que se veía Dianna con su minishort fucsia.

Jenna noto que Lea seguía a la rubia con una mirada embobada y con su boca un tanto abierta, se acerco y le entrego una servilleta. Agrego por lo bajo_ "Limpiate"_. Le sonrió.

Lea se percato que estaba siendo demasiado obvia y volvió en si, agarrando la servilleta que le dio Jenna y haciendola un bollo inmediatamente. _"Me voy a ir a bañar"_ – Corrió hacia el baño como si alguien fuese a sacarle el turno.

Dianna se rió por la manera de actuar de Lea. _"Siempre es así?"_ – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Jenna.

_"A veces"_ – Dijo Jenna mientras buscaba unas cosas en su valija – _"Dependiendo la persona"_.

Jenna sabia muy bien que Dianna le movía todo a Lea pero a su vez sabia también lo que la morocha había sufrido, por lo que antes de permitir algún tipo de relación, ya sea de amistad o amor, se iba a asegurar de que la rubia sea buena persona.

_"Como necesitaba esto!"_ Exclamó Dianna. _"Starbucks te amooooo!"_ – Le gritó mirando el café. Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

_"Estas loca"_ – Exclamo Jenna, sin poder dejar de reír._ "Que pedo que te agarraste ayer rubiecita eh"_ – La miro con una sonrisa picara.

Dianna se sonrojo. _"Tranquila!"_ Dijo Jenna – _"Fue realmente gracioso. Sobre todo cuando teníamos que llevarte a tu casa y no sabíamos donde vivías"_ – Rió recordando lo sucedido. "_Que no se te haga costumbre porque no vamos a estar mas en esta habitación para hospedarte ehhhh"_.

_"Todavía me queda una semana para aprovecharme, no?"_ – Rió la rubia.

Jenna rió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras respondía a su celular.

_"Estaba pensando…"_ – Empezó a decir la rubia – _"Que cuando se les cumpla el plazo de la habitación, podrían venirse a vivir a casa"_ – Jenna la miro enseguida. Dianna agregó – "_Se que recién las conozco y es apresurado y que podrían ser unas psicoticas o quien sabe que!"_ – Rieron ambas – "_Pero después de lo de anoche es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes"_ – Jenna la seguía con la vista pero no emitía comentario. _"Creo que estaría bueno, ósea, trabajamos juntas, nos llevamos bien, ustedes ahorrarían en hospedaje y yo ahorraría en comida y gastos"_ – Sonrió e hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta.

_"Gracias Di, la verdad que sos divina pero justamente de eso tenia que hablar con Lea… pensaba hacerlo cuando estemos solas, no quería involucrarte en este tema"_ – Dijo Jenna poniéndose seria. Dianna abrió los ojos y tomo un trago de café.

_"Contame si queres"_ – Finalmente exclamo.

Jenna siguió con su relato. _"Me levante temprano porque recibí el llamado de mi novio. Me dijo que había venido a visitarme y que tenia intenciones de venir a vivirse acá conmigo"_ – Dianna se alegro al ver la cara de felicidad que tenia Jenna mientras lo contaba. _"Así que te imaginaras que le dije que si! Obvio!_" – Ambas rieron.

En ese preciso instante Lea salio del baño peinándose el pelo y se encontró con las dos chicas rieron. _"Desde que entre a ducharme que no pararon de reírse, que es tan gracioso?_" – Las miró serias. _"Pareciera que esperan a hacer cosas chistosas cuando me voy…"_ – Sonrió picara.

_"Baja los aires, que acá no sos una diva ehhhh"_ – Le dijo Jenna con tono patotero y devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. _"Nos reíamos porque encontré un departamento para hospedarme y adivina con quien?"_ – Lea levanto las cejas esperando que Jenna siguiera contándole. Jenna se quedo callada.

_"CON QUIEN?"_ – Dijo Lea perdiendo la paciencia. Jenna rió. _"Sabes que odio que me hagas esoooo"_ – Le revoleo la almohada que había en el piso.

Jenna y Dianna rieron a carcajadas. Jenna amaba hacer enojar a Lea, sabia que perdía la paciencia enseguida._ "Con Michel! Y sabes que? EL ME LO PROPUSOOOOO!"_ – Exclamo Jenna efusiva.

_"ENSERIO?"_ – Grito Lea y corrió a abrazarla. _"Me re alegro por vos amiga! Sabia que iba a estar todo mas que bien con él"_. Se separo y pensó por un momento. _"Eso quiere decir que me vas a dejar sola?"_ – Antes de que Jenna agregara algo –_ "Para para! Dejame terminar… Solamente te lo acepto porque se que te hace feliz"_ – Lea sonrió. Realmente se alegraba que su amiga se fuese a vivir con su pareja, pero también le preocupaba que fuera a ser de ella.

_"Gracias mi vida! Se que te pones feliz y como soy tan buena amiga, pensé en vos"_ – Lea la miro tratando de entender a lo que iba.

_"Desde ya te digo que no me voy a mudar con ustedes. No quiero parecer la hija de la pareja recién casada, si bien mi físico aparenta de una nena de doce, no lo soy y mis necesidades son las de una mujer adulta, por lo que me niego rotundamente ade…"_ – Lea no paraba de hablar ni siquiera para tomar aire.

_"No pensaba decirte eso! Simplemente te encontré otro lugar para que vivas"._ Finalmente interrumpio Jenna, debido a que Lea no se callaba. La miro a Dianna que hacia rato que simplemente se dignaba a mirarlas hablar. Jenna hizo una pausa esperando que la rubia dijera algo. Fue en vano.

"Di…" – Dijo Jenna. Ambas la miraron esperando un comentario.

_"Ay perdon! No me di cuenta que tenia que decirle yo"_ – Se rió y automáticamente agrego – _"Te venís a vivir a mi casa"_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lea se atoro con su propia saliva – _"Perdon? A...A...A tu casa? Con vos?"_ – Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta tartamuedaba. No entendía nada.

"Si. A mi casa" – Repitió la rubia como tomándole el pelo. "Y si, conmigo... no pienses que me voy a ir para dejartela a vos..." - Rio. _"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por vos, después de la noche de ayer"_ – Volvió a sonreír y finalmente agregó – _"Te juro que no suelo despertarme del humor que me levante hoy y te prometo que nuestra convivencia va a ser mas que agradable"_. Rió y la miro a la morocha esperando una respuesta.

Lea simplemente se limito a sonreír y no le quedó otra que aceptar. Realmente estaba complicada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, fue el capitulo que mas disfrute hasta ahora... <strong>

**Nota 1: Respecto a Lea, sufrio por un amor no correspondido, nada del otro mundo. Simplemente la marcó. El que nunca lo padecio que tire la primera piedra... Respecto a Dianna, ella esta mas alla de todo, ella ama porque sabe que existe ese sentimiento. Todavia no es capaz de decidir que clase de amor siente hacia ella. Esto va a ser lento, se digiere mejor. Espero haberte respondido AcheleB. **

**Nota 2: La accion se va a hacer esperar. Tal vez recien en el capitulo 10, les adelante algo, pero solo algo. Esto va a ser lento... recien se conocen! Espero haberte respondido a vos tambien SexyPank.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerla. Besos. Noe!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Un lugar llamado casa

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong> Un lugar llamado casa.

Sin dudas a Lea le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de mudarse con Dianna. No por el hecho de que no quisiera, sino por todo lo contrario. Lo quería en demasía. Aquella noche en el hotel le había resultado demasiado difícil de sobre llevar por lo que sabia que la convivencia podía resultarle aun peor.

Si bien se caracterizaba por ser una persona de carácter fuerte, decidida y segura con sus decisiones, esta vez había actuado de manera totalmente contraria. No había podido decirle que no a la rubia. Simplemente se vio envuelta en esta mudanza la cual todavía no termina de entender.

En este preciso momento, después de dos días muy atareados de ensayos por varias horas, las grabaciones eran extenuantes, se encontraba con sus maletas en el baúl dirigiéndose para el departamento de Dianna.

Varias cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Podría dar marcha atrás, renunciar a la serie, volver a Nueva York y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero sabia muy bien que no seria la mejor opción. Decidió enfrentar las consecuencias. Si las cosas pasaban, era por algo. No debía interponerse ante el destino, ni ante Ryan Murphy. Si él las había elegido, tendría su razón de ser.

Se encontraba frente al departamento de la rubia. Apoyo su cabeza en el volante y se digno a poner la mente en blanco y a respirar hondo. Sabía que lo que venia era la prueba más difícil desde que llego a los Ángeles. Debía superarla, no podía ponerse nerviosa. Lo cual era poco comun ella. Siempre se sentia segura y no estaba asi desde la primera vez que audicionó para Broadway.

Antes de bajar del auto, se imagino varias hipotesis: Que al abrir la puerta y poner un pie en la calle, se la llevaba puesta un camión, que una pandilla la secuestraba, que su auto era abducido por extraterrestres, pero definitivamente ninguna de ellas sucedió. Finalmente se digno a bajar las maletas del baúl y llevarlas hacia la puerta del departamento de Dianna. Tocó timbre.

Después de unos segundos bajó la rubia con su sonrisa característica y exclamó – _"Leeeeeaaaa!"_ – La abrazó muy efusiva – "_Pensé que te habías perdido! Te tardaste mucho"_.

Lea no pudo evitar sentir su aroma al recibir ese abrazo tan calido. _"Pues no!"_ – Dijo la morocha y levanto los hombros con una sonrisa – _"Estoy acá, sana y salva. Te pensabas que te ibas a librar tan rápido de mi?"_. – Mas que nunca deseaba que se le cayera algo encima.

"_Eso jamás! Sos más que bienvenida. No sabes lo feliz que me pone que estés acá. La vamos a pasar bárbaro!"_. – Exclamo agarrandose las manos de la emoción. Parecía una nena con juguete nuevo.

A Lea se le venían tantos pensamientos sucios a la cabeza y tantas maneras de pasarla bárbaro con ella que estaba a punto de explotar. _"Subimos? Pesan un poco"_ – Rió mirando las maletas.

"_Claro! Dejame que te ayude"_ – Dianna agarro una.

"_Puedo sola Di! No hace falta que te molestes"_ – Estiro su mano para evitar que la rubia la suba.

"_Nada de eso. No te hagas la independiente, no me cuesta nada ayudarte. Además, mira si te llegas a lastimar. ME MATAN!" _– Rió a tono de broma. Levantó la maleta y casi se saca el brazo. _"Que traes acá? A Jenna?_" – Sonrió.

"_No. Mi ego"_ – Ambas rieron tentadas.

Una vez arriba, entre risas y comentarios, Lea estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez había sido buena idea irse a la casa de la rubia. Realmente era agradable y atenta. La hacia sentir muy bien su presencia y estaba segura que eso la ayudaría muchísimo al momento de la adaptación.

Dejaron las maletas en la sala de estar y Dianna suspiró de cansancio. _"Queres algo para tomar? Te ves algo cansada"_ – Agrego dirigiéndose a la cocina sin esperar una respuesta.

Lea simplemente decidió seguirla en silencio y analizándola con la mirada. Dianna hablaba de su vida, de cómo seria la convivencia y Lea simplemente escuchaba atenta.

_"Digamos que en estos dias se me complico un poco el tema de conciliar el sueño"_ - Finalmente agrego.

_"Porque?"_ – Indago la rubia.

_"Estaba algo nerviosa por las grabaciones del piloto"_ – Mintió descaradamente. La verdad era que no había podido pegar un ojo debido a su mudanza.

_"Con la experiencia que tenés, no deberías de estar nerviosa, digo… además de ser la mas talentosa del grupo, sos la que mas trayectoria tiene"_ – Exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"_Siempre sos así de agradable_?" – Por diosssss que había dicho?. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Las palabras se le salian de la boca sin pensarlo.

Dianna rió. _"Y esa pregunta a que se debe?"_ – Volvió a sonreír y la miró.

"_Deja! No me hagas caso. Simple curiosidad"_ – Dijo la morocha desviando la mirada de la de Dianna.

"_No se. Nunca me puse a pensar si soy agradable o no. A decir verdad, nadie mas que mi familia y mi novio…" – _Se corrigió _– "Ex" _– Siguió agregando –_ "…me lo habían dicho. La familia no cuenta así que…"_ – Rió para ella misma. _"Me gusta ser atenta con la gente que se lo merece. Me consideras agradable?"_. – Buscó la mirada de Lea.

"_Un momento! Familia no soy, por ende... Me estas comparando con tu novio?"_ – Abrió la boca algo sorprendida y rió. Agrego – _"Corrijo, EX"_ – Dijo remarcándolo y rió mas tentada.

"_No seas tarada"_ – Exclamó la rubia golpeándole el brazo a tono de broma. _"Podes limitarte a responder a mis preguntas y no sacar conclusiones que no tienen nada que ver?"_ – Rió también ante la situación. Lea le parecía realmente simpática y su manera de dirigirse hacia ella, si bien por momentos la desconcertaba, le encantaba.

"_Muy"_ – Exclamo sin pensárselo dos veces. OK! Esto no estaba bien, desde cuando su corazón respondía antes que su cerebro?. Si seguía respondiendo y preguntando así, iba a terminar mal. Rápidamente agregó. _"Quiero decir…recién me conoces y fuiste muy amable en ofrecerme tu casa, me explico?"_ – Sonrió Lea algo nerviosa.

"_Bueno, sentite afortunada entonces, porque por lo poco que te conozco, siento que te lo mereces"_ – Dijo, alcanzándole el vaso de agua.

Perfecto! Creo que la amo! Pensó automáticamente - _"Gracias!" _– Agarro el vaso. _"Por las dos cosas"_ – Rió contagiosamente, lo que hizo reír a Dianna también.

El silencio había invadido la habitación. Ese silencio que solamente con Dianna le ocurría. La rubia se dignó a romperlo esta vez.

"_Queres que te haga un mini tour?"_ – Exclamo Dianna con gran felicidad en su rostro.

No, pensó Lea. Llevame directo a tu cuarto. Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en si_. "Claro! Me encantaría"_ – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Bueno, como veras, donde nos encontramos es la cocina, donde solamente vas a encontrar comida vegetariana. Acá tenes el baño de recepción…"_– Dianna seguía hablando y mostrándole la casa y Lea no hacia mas que perderse en sus palabras. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto. _"Bueno, esta es mi habitación" _– Lea la recorrió con la vista y decidió entrar sin pensarlo dos veces, se sintió atraída por la cantidad de cuadros que había colgados alrededor de la misma.

"_Y esto?"_ – Dijo, señalando a uno de ellos.

"_Luxemburgo"_ – Se acerco a donde estaba la morocha. _"Es un cementerio. Los amo"_ – La morocha la miro interesada en lo que la rubia le contaba. _"Se juntaron dos de las cosas que mas amo. La fotografía y los cementerios"_ – Hizo una mueca.

"_Guau… Que loco… A la mayoría de las personas les darían miedo… incluyéndome"_ – Rio para si misma.

"_Lo se! Por eso es que me gustan. Podes ir ahí a pensar tranquila, a leer, sin que nadie te moleste. Es realmente interesante, deberías intentarlo"_- La miro fijo.

"_Gracias pero creo que paso. Podría llegar a morirme del susto. Solamente fotografías paisajes?"_. Indagó.

"_No! Fotografío lo que me gusta. Lo que me llama la atención o me inspira algo en ese momento, lo que me atrae, no se… que me genere algún tipo de sentimientos. Porque me preguntas?_ – Seguía a la morocha por detrás_. "Esa es una foto tomada desde mi balcón"_. Señalo la misma.

Lea se percato del mismo y decidió abrir la ventana para poder salir. _"Se puede?"_- Pregunto antes de poner un pie fuera. Dianna asintió con la cabeza. Lea salio _- "Que belleza"_ – Se detuvo un momento apoyando sus antebrazos en la baranda y dejando que el viento le golpeara la cara. _"No se parece en nada a Nueva York"._

"_Me imagino"_ – Agrego Dianna, colocándose al lado de Lea, imitando su pose. _"Llega un momento que tanta paz, termina saturándote"_.

"_Porque lo decís?"_ – Dijo Lea mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

"_Siempre las mismas caras, siempre la misma rutina. Digamos que se vuelve un tanto monótono"_. – La rubia devolvió la mirada.

Lea no podía resistirse mas ante semejante encanto. _"Me gusta estar acá"_ – Dijo casi sin pensar. Se sorprendió un poco de su comentario.

"_A mi también!"_ – Agrego la rubia sin pensarlo. _"Me refiero que a mi también me gusta que estés saca. Presiento que llegaste para darle a mi vida algo de ritmo y eso me fascina"_.

Lea cerro los ojos_. "Podría acostumbrarme a esta paz"_ - Lea rió mirando hacia abajo. _"Que al segundo día de conocernos hayamos ido a bailar, no significa que viva de joda eh! Soy responsable también"_ – Volvió a mirar al frente contemplando el paisaje.

La rubia rió y la sacudió chocando su hombro con el de ella, sin salir de su postura. _"No seas tonta, sabes que no me refería a eso. Siempre es bueno tener compañía y mas cuando la misma es buena"_. – La miro y se quedo observándola.

Lea se veía realmente en paz y transparente. Se percato de que la rubia la miraba. _"Pasa algo?"_ – Dijo, mirándola algo sorprendida.

"_En un segundo vuelvo. Necesito ir al baño". – _Entro para ir al mismo. Volvió a asomarte. _"No hace falta que entres eh. Podes quedarte si queres"_.

Lea se quedo en la misma posición que Dianna la había dejado. Estaba pensando, aclarando sus ideas. Se sentía bien, cómoda y sobre todo como en casa. Todo lo que había pensado en el auto y lo que había llevado a que se replanteara su estadía en el departamento de la rubia, se había desvanecido. Ya no tenía fundamentos para no hacerlo. Se sentía a gusto ahí, al igual que en Nueva York. O mejor.

Instantáneamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido que se escucho detrás de ella. Giro a ver que pasaba y se encontró con Dianna y su cámara.

"_Te volviste loca?"_ – Exclamo Lea entremedio de una sonrisa. _"Que significa eso? No tengo aspecto de paisaje y mucho menos de cementerio eh_" – Rió.

"_Te dije que no solo fotografiaba paisajes, sino que lo que me generaba algún tipo de sentimientos y te ves tan tierna, que tenia que sacártela"_ – Dijo Dianna mirando la fotografía. Volteo su cámara para enseñársela a la morocha. _"Hermosa no?"_

Lea miro la foto y sonrió. Definitivamente Dianna tenía buena mano para esas cosas. _"Creo que podría ser tu modelo sin ningún tipo de problemas"._

"_Seria un placer"_ – Sentencio la rubia sin dudarlo un instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Decidí hacer este capitulo un poco mas tranquilo que los anteriores, porque considero que merecían este tiempo para conocerse. Es mas! Me imagino que fue así jajajaja Me estoy adentrando demasiado en la historia me parece. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias por los comentarios. Besos! Noe.<strong>


	9. Capitulo 9: Piloto

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong> Piloto

Lea había amanecido en su nuevo hogar, después de un calido día de convivencia. Había dormido como un bebe y sinceramente se sentía muy feliz de estar ahí y en esa situación. Se levantó de su cama, luego de desperezarse, inhalo profundo y se sintió con ganas de salir a hacer sus ejercicios.

Salio de su habitación en busca de algo para desayunar. Se encontró con café recién preparado y unas tostadas. No pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en su cara. Sin dudas, ese desayuno no se había preparado solo. Pensaba seriamente en que si todos los días de su estadía serian así, ya le estaba dando el si. Lo que le llamaba la atención, era que estuviera todo tan impecable pero que de la rubia ni rastros.

"_Di…"_ – Exclamo tímidamente. _"Estas en casa?"_ – Que bien que sonaba esa frase, pensó.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano, por lo que se dispuso a terminar su desayuno e ir a su habitación a cambiarse para salir a hacer su recorrida matutina. Agarro su música, se colocó sus zapatillas para correr y se adentro en un nuevo recorrido.

Todo iba muy bien. Se sentía libre cuando hacia sus ejercicios. Podía sentir el cálido clima de Los Ángeles, que no tenía nada que ver con el clima tan cruel y duro de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Lea escuchaba en su iPod los temas del piloto, junto con los temas que debía grabar en caso de que la serie fuese aceptada. Hoy era el plazo para saber si fox aceptaba el mismo o no. Sentía que con los temas que habían realizado y las voces que se habían mostrado no podría ser otra respuesta que si. Sabia que esta serie iba a ser el trampolín hacia la fama mundial. Quería estar a la altura. Cualquier tiempo era valioso para terminar de ajustar algún que otro detalle.

Finalmente termino su recorrido. Estaba agotada. Entró casi sin aire y se dio cuenta que todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado. Recorrió el departamento para cerciorarse de si estaba sola y lo confirmo. La rubia seguía sin aparecer. Algo que le estaba empezando a parecer raro.

Lea chequeo su celular y no tenia nada. Opto por ir a darse una ducha. Puso algo de música en el equipo de la sala y subió a ducharse.

Después del baño relajante se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado la ropa. Se envolvió en una toalla, después de maldecir un par de veces y se asomó a la puerta.

"_Di….Volviste?"_ – Gritó. El silencio era inmenso, solo podía escuchar la música de fondo.

Salio del baño y escucho, en el parate de la canción que estaba reproduciendo el equipo, que su celular estaba sonando hacia un rato, debido a la altura en la que se encontraba su ringtone. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo para llegar a atender. En la odisea por llegar cuanto antes y evitar matarse con la toalla, se abrió la puerta y Dianna entro corriendo a la casa. Se chocaron y ambas gritaron. El teléfono de Lea dejo de sonar.

"_ESTUPIDAAAAA!"_ Grito Lea todavía con adrenalina y empujando a la rubia – _"Me asustaste!"_ – Empezó a reír a carcajadas, mezcla de nervios y susto.

Dianna empezó a reír también. tentada. _"Me podes explicar que haces corriendo por la casa…"_ – La miro analizándola - _"…envuelta en una toalla?"_ – Rió aun más.

Lea se percató como estaba y se sonrojo. _"Ehhhh… escuche mi teléfono… me estaba duchando… "_ – No sabia como salir de la situación. Se defendió - _"Por lo menos estoy en toalla!_".

"_Tranquila… no tenes nada que no haya visto antes"_ – Dijo Dianna restándole importancia y mirando su teléfono.

Lea abrió la boca y los ojos, parecía que se le iban a salir. Dianna notó el silencio, levanto la vista y se encontró con esa imagen.

"_Soy mujer… recordas?"_ – Sonrió y le empujó el mentón suave, haciéndole el gesto de que cerrara la boca. _"Deja de suponer cosas que no son y que no digo!" _– Rió.

Lea se dio cuenta que estaba obsesionada y que cualquier comentario de la rubia servia para que lo tomara como una indirecta. Finalmente agarro su teléfono y noto que tenia tres llamadas perdidas. Una de la productora de Glee y dos de la rubia.

"_Para que me llamabas si ya estabas por entrar?" _– Sonrió sin sacar su vista del teléfono.

"_Porque cuando volví a casa, antes, vos no estabas y no sabia si estabas acá cuando estaba volviendo de nuevo y en cuanto entre me choque con vos" _– Explico Dianna algo acelerada y con poca coherencia al momento de hilar las frases.

"_Y porque el apuro?"_ – Lea levanto una ceja. No entendía muy bien de que venia todo esto.

Dianna se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua – _"Me llamaron de la produccion"_ – Hizo una pausa para tomar.

"_Si…"_ – Indago la morocha.

La rubia le hizo un gesto de que esperara con la mano _"Me dijeron que los de la fox eligieron nuestra serie!"_ – La cara de felicidad invadía el rostro de la misma.

Lea grito fuertísimo. _"NO LO PUEDO CREERRRRRRRRRRR"_ – Después de dar varios saltos, la adrenalina de la morocha llevo a que abrazara a la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces. Dianna le devolvió el abrazo.

"_Leeeee, entiendo la emoción pero además de que me estas ahorcando también me estas empapando"_ – Dijo riendo la rubia.

Lea se separo – _"Perdon! Es que me emociona tanto todo esto!"_ – Agarro su teléfono – _"Tengo que llamar a Jonathan con urgencia"_ – Pensó en vos alta – _"A mis padres!"_ – Hablaba sola. _"No se a quien llamar primero"_ – Seguía comentando para si misma, con un tono acelerado. Dianna simplemente se dignaba a observarla.

"_Jonathan?"_ – Preguntó la rubia esperando una respuesta. _"Tu novio?"_ – No sabía muy bien porque le preguntaba eso. Tampoco sabía si quería conocer la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza. _"Mi mejor amigo!"_ Agregó sin despegar su vista del teléfono.

"_Así los llaman allá?"_ – Rió Dianna buscando captar la atención de la morocha.

"_Es gay!"_ – Contesto inmediatamente Lea mirando a la rubia, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. _"Estas celosa a caso?"._

Dianna rio alto – _"Callateeeeee"_ – La empujo con su brazo_."Te podes ir a cambiar de una vez?"._

"_Acaso te tienta verme en toalla?"_ – Se acercaba haciéndose la sensual. La rubia empezó a reír, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y moviendo repetidas veces su cabeza, negando la pregunta de la morocha. Lea no podía evitar que Dianna le sacara una sonrisa - _"Voy porque quiero, no porque me lo hayas dicho vos" _– La señala con el dedo mientras se empieza a ir – _"Que te quede claro"._

"_No te tengo miedo Micheleeee"_ – Grita un poco al final, para asegurarse de que la morocha la escuche.

"_DEBERIASSS"_ – Grita Lea desde la escalera.

Dianna sonríe para si misma y se pone a lavar las cosas que había en la cocina. Sin dudas esto fue lo que siempre soñó. Ser protagonista de una serie. Si bien no era el género que más le gustara y que más la identificara, Dianna se sentía feliz. Estaba contenta del grupo que tenia a su lado, de la gente con la que tenia el placer de trabajar y sobre todo de la gran cadena que la representaba. Sin dudas sus expectativas eran altas. Como si todo esto fuera poco había conocido dos personas increíbles, sobre todo Jenna y Lea. Si bien hacia poco que las conocía, sentía que eran amigas de toda la vida. Jenna era una gran persona, con la cual sabia que podía contar y Lea… que podía decir de ella? Ya sentía que la adoraba. Tan espontanea, directa, hiperactiva. Siempre con ese buen humor que la caracterizaba. Sin dudas la consideraba una gran persona y no sabia muy bien porque, pero amaba estar con ella, compartir cosas, disfrutar de su compañía. Se sentía animada cada vez que estaba a su lado, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Sin dudas este iba a ser un gran año para ella. Lo que la desconcertaba un poco eran algunos comentarios de Lea, pero viéndola como actúa con Jenna suponían que eran típicos de ella. Tampoco entendía muy bien porque necesitaba saber tanto del pasado de la morocha, de su novio, pero realmente, en este momento, era lo que menos le interesaba averiguar. Estaba bien con ella, así como estaba.

Lea bajo ya cambiada, mientras se acercaba iba diciendo – _"Me estaba preguntando porque no me llamaron a mi… _ – Dejo de hablar, debido a que recordo la llamada perdida de su celular, al llegar se percato que Dianna estaba ensimismada y no le estaba prestando atención. La rubia se encontraba con una sonrisa en su cara que la hacia ver realmente tierna.

"_En que pensas lady D?_" – Agrego la morocha apoyándose en el desayunador.

Dianna volvió en si y levanto su vista aun con esa sonrisa que tenia – _"Estaba pensando en vos"_ – Exclamo mirándola a Lea.

Ok! Considéreme mujer muerta! Pensó Lea automáticamente. Trato de mantener la calma y no ponerse nerviosa – _"En mi?" _– Agregó. La rubia asintió con la cabeza – _"A si? Y que pensabas?"_ – Apoyó sus codos, dejando caer su cara sobre sus manos, esperando la respuesta de Dianna ansiosa.

"_Pensaba en lo positivo que fue conocerte, en lo bien que me hace que estés saca"_. – Miro a Lea, la cual tenía cara de no entender muy bien a lo que quería llegar. _"A lo que voy es a que soy una chica muy introvertida, ya sabes, me gusta leer, ver películas de época, sacar fotos. Digamos que cosas que a la mayoría no le gustan o tal vez no comparten, actividades poco grupales y siento que con vos es diferente. Me respetas así como soy y me llevas a que explore y conozca otra parte de mi que ni sabia que existía"_. Lea la miraba con una sonrisa boba en su cara. Sin dudas la rubia la había conquistado. Dianna la observaba esperando una respuesta. Agrego – _"Termine…"_

Lea volvió en si – _"Guau! No sabia que era capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en otra persona"_ – Rio tímidamente.

"_Te estoy hablando enserio! Ni da que te rías de lo que te cuento"_ – Dianna se mordió el labio avergonzada.

"_Juro que no me rio para nada! Me encanta lo que me decís y prometo recompensártelo"_ – Agrego la morocha guiñándole el ojo.

"_Con que?"_ – Grito la rubia entusiasmada.

"_Ay mi lady! Si te digo no tiene gracia y dejaría de ser sorpresa"_ – La miro levantándole una ceja. _"No seas ansiosa, solo tenés que esperar hasta esta noche"._

"_Esta noche? Imposible!" _– Frunció los labios.

"_Porque? Tenes una cita?_" – Exploró Lea con algo de disimulo.

"_Tenemos"_ – Agrego Dianna mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"_Me esta invitando a una cita?"_ – Grito Lea con la boca abierta. _"Demasiado por hoy! Primero pensabas en mi, ahora esto… me queres matar?"._

"_No seas tonta! Tenemos la premiere por el piloto de Glee, es mas, tenemos que salir para Santa Mónica en dos horas"_ – Lea se ofuscó_. "Pero si queres considerarlo una cita… por mi esta bien"_. Agrego Dianna levantando sus hombros y haciendo una mueca.

Lea rió – _"Dianna Elise Agron, me estas coqueteando?_" – Indagó nuevamente.

Dianna rió a carcajadas – _"Tomalo como quieras! Total siempre lo haces no?"_ – Se dirigió hacia la habitación a agarrar algunas cosas para el viaje, dejándosela picando.

La morocha no salía de su asombro. Realmente Dianna estaba actuando así a conciencia o lo hacia por hacer?. Sin dudas tenia que averiguarlo cuanto antes.

"_Por cierto…"_ – Agregó Dianna desde la escalera. _"Me gusta mas cuando me llamas lady D"_ – Siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta alguna de Lea.

Muy bien lady D, queres jugar con fuego? Perfecto, ese es el terreno que Lea Michele mejor sabe jugar. Pensó para adentro con una tonta sonrisa en su cara. Sin dudas la premiere iba a estar más que interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Para este capitulo me inspiré en las respuestas poco convencionales de Dianna y en los comentarios poco heterosexuales de Lea. <strong>

**Tranquila gbrujnkdl, todo llega! dale tiempo... se estan conociendo recien... ademas es la parte mas interesante de una relacion.**

**A SexyPank, AcheleB y cookieaiida, muchisimas gracias por firmarme siempre! me alegra ver sus comentarios!**

**Gracias Karen, la idea es seguir hasta donde tenga ideas! jajaja  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo y perdon si voy lento, pero creo que es mas interesante asi... Gracias por leer. Noe!**

**Pd: El capitulo 11 es el mejor! esperenlo!  
><strong>


	10. Capitulo 10: Santa Mónica

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong> Santa Mónica.

Dianna miro por decima vez su reloj, en exactamente 15 minutos estarían pasándolas a buscar para dirigirse a la primere del piloto en Santa Mónica y Lea todavía seguía eligiendo que vestidos llevarse.

"_LEA TE PODES APURAR?"_ – Gritó la rubia desde su lugar.

"_NO ME DECIDO AUN!"_ – Gritó Lea desde su habitación.

"_AGARRA DOS VESTIDOS! NO ES TAN DIFICL_" – Exclamó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

"_EN 5 MINUTOS VOY!"_ – Sentenció la morocha.

Pasaron los 5 minutos y obviamente Lea seguía en el cuarto. Dianna se dirigía hacia ella mientras decía - _"Van a pasar por nosotras y me voy a ir sin vos" _– Se asomó a la puerta – _"No te voy a esperar mas eh"_.

Dianna dirigió su mirada a la morocha y se la encontró sentada en la cama, observando cinco vestidos que estaban colgados en las puertas del placard.

"_Lea!"_ – Exclamó la rubia intentando que vuelva a la realidad.

La morocha contestó sin despegar su vista de los vestidos - _"No me decido que dos de los cinco llevar"._

La rubia miro los vestidos dos segundos y se acerco – _"Este y…"_ – Pensó un segundo mas - _"y este!"_ – Exclamo agarrando ambos y dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde se encontraba la valija con sus dos vestidos.

Lea se desespero, corrió detrás de ella. _"Para Di!"_ – La freno. _"Porque elegiste esos? Estas segura que son los mejores? El rojo realmente me gustaba…"_ – Exclamo volteando hacia la habitación, haciendo mención a uno que la rubia no había elegido.

Dianna rio ante lo indecisa que se veía la morocha - _"Pongas lo que te pongas, siempre van a encontrar algo para criticarte"._ – Sonrió mientras los guardaba en la valija. _"Los cinco estaban buenísimos. Creo que estos dos son los mejores"_ – Sentencio cerrando la misma, para evitar que la morocha diera mas vueltas.

Lea no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada más, ya que inmediatamente arribo la camioneta que los trasladaría a todos hacia Santa Mónica. Las dos bajaron, entregaron la valija al chofer que bajo a ayudarlas y ambas subieron. _"Hola chicos"_ – Exclamo Lea con una gran sonrisa. Dianna simplemente se limito a sonreír y a saludar con su mano.

En la camioneta ya se encontraban todos, las ultimas eran ellas dos. Lea se sentó automáticamente con Jenna, la cual se encontraba con Amber delante de todo. Dianna se fue a sentar atrás junto con Chris con el que había pegado muy buena onda.

"_Eyy Chris! __Como andas?" _– Exclamo la rubia realmente feliz de verlo.

"_Di! __Nervioso como crees?"_ – Sentencio con una sonrisa de pánico.

Dianna lo abrazo - _"Somos dos!"_

"_Contame! como va la convivencia?"_. Pregunto sin vueltas Chris.

La rubia se separo para poder hablar – _"Genial! La pasamos muy bien"_ – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chris sonrió cómplice – _"Mi radar homosexual se esta encendiendo y no se porque… tenés idea"? _– Rió haciendo que la rubia también lo hiciera.

"_No seas tontoooo!"_ – Lo empujo a tono de broma – _"Sabes que nada que ver, somos amigas. Es muy buena gente"._

Chris asentía con la cabeza irónicamente - _"Eso lo decís ahora que no hace ni una semana que viven juntas. Quiero ver que me decís después de unos meses"_

"_Te contestaría exactamente lo mismo! Y lo sabes!"_ – Lo miro desafiante. Agregó – _"Además Lea esta de novia"._

El muchacho abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que la rubia había agregado en voz baja – _"Eso quiere decir que si no lo estuviese_…" – Sonrió pícaro.

"_No lo se. Tal vez?"_ – Contesto la rubia. A lo que ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Con Dianna realmente no se sabia cuando hablaba enserio o no. Le gustaba bromear con Lea y sobre todo generar expectativa en la gente. No entendía porque tendía que dar explicaciones de lo que hacia o no. O porque tenia que encasillarse uno en un rotulo. Ella simplemente actuaba como creía conveniente y contestaba lo que se le venia a la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mark, que se encontraba sentado con Cory se paro y llamo la atención de todos _"Escuchen! Hoy después del evento, vamos todos a festejar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Cory!"_.

Todos empezaron a saludarlo y le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños mas entonado de su vida. Cory agradecía algo sonrojado por la situación. Los chicos se sentían como adolescentes de nuevo, en un viaje de egresados.

Mark siguió con su idea – _"Los productores ya me confirmaron que la camioneta se quedara esperándonos hasta después del festejo. Así que no acepto ningún no como respuesta. Nos han reservado un VIP en el bar de al lado del lugar."_ – Todos volvieron a gritar exaltados.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la premiere. Cada uno fue a su camerino. Las chicas por un lado (Jenna, Amber, Lea y Dianna) y los chicos por otro (Cory, Kevin, Chris y Mark).

Camerino de los chicos

Mark se encontraba hablando con Cory, comentando de las escenas que deberían filmar y que sin dudas él era el más beneficiado a la hora de besar a las chicas.

"_Oye! Digamos que tenemos los mismos gustos"_ – Exclamo Cory, haciendo reír a Mark.

"_Fuera del trabajo… Las dos son bastante hot, cierto?_" – Agrego Mark, levantándole una ceja a Cory, el cual asentía con la cabeza. _"Igualmente yo me quedo con la latina. Espero que le deben un poco mas de protagónico en la serie"._ Continuó diciendo Mark.

Camerino de las chicas.

Cada una se encontraba frente a un espejo esperando que las maquillen y las peinen. Lea y Jenna de un lado. Dianna y Amber a la vuelta. La rubia finalmente se había decidido por un vestido juvenil y fresco, color amarillo. La morocha, en cambio, había elegido un vestido más provocativo, corto y osado, color azul.

Mientras las maquillaban y peinaban, Jenna hablaba con Lea – _"Me gusta mucho ese vestido que elegiste"_ – Exclamó mirándola a través del espejo.

"_Gracias!"_ – Contesto Lea con una sonrisa. _"Me costo mucho decidirme" _– Hizo una pausa – _"A decir verdad, nunca lo hice! Di lo hizo por mi"_ – Rió recordando la anécdota

"_Opa! Así que ahora te elige la ropa?"_ – Indago Jenna con una sonrisa picara.

La golpeo Lea sin moverse demasiado. _"Simplemente me ayudo a decidirme"._

Jenna asentía con la cabeza repetidamente como sobrando a la morocha.

"_Enserio te digo! Porque no me crees?" _– Exclamo Lea, seria.

"_Primero te vas a vivir con ella. Estas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde que la conociste. Te elige las cosas. Seguramente te prepara el desayuno"_ – Fue interrumpida por la morocha.

"_Como sabes eso?"_ – Jenna rió. _"Digo NO! Simplemente si va a desayunar deja preparado y viceversa_" – Se explico Lea.

"_También te lo lleva a la cama?"_ – La morocha la miro mal. _"O lo comen las dos juntitas en ella?"_ – Jenna rio a carcajadas.

"_Basta!"_ – Bajo la voz. _"Esta acá a la vuelta, no quiero que escuche las estupideces que decís"_ – Le frunció el seño.

"_Ay perdón! No vaya a ser que tu chica se enoje! Por cierto… hace cuanto que no sabes nada de Theo?" _– Abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca.

"_Ehhhhh…Hable hoy"_ – Mintió la morocha. _"En cuanto me entere de lo de Glee, fue al primero que llame"_ – Jenna se quedo muda, no le creía.

"_Enserio? No se porque pero algo de mi no te cree"_. La miro con desconfianza.

"_Deberías_" – Sentencio Lea y se puso a hablar con la chica que la estaba peinando para dar por finalizada la conversación.

"_No quiero ser repetitiva, pero decime la verdad. Te mueve todo la rubia no?"_ – Jenna retomo la conversación haciendo caso omiso a lo que Lea pretendía.

Lea la miro sorprendida por su respuesta – _"NO JENNA! NOOO"_ – Levanto levemente la voz.

"_Soy tu amiga Lea, si no confías en mi, en quien mas lo vas a hacer?"_ – Esperaba que la morocha realmente se abriera y reconociera que Dianna se había ganado su corazón.

Lea cedió. _"No sé! No sé que me pasa con ella"_ – Hablaba con la mirada perdida en sus manos. Estaba realmente nerviosa de confesar lo que le generaba la rubia. _"Siento que cada vez que me mira me desarma con la mirada"_ – Jenna la miraba, tratando de entenderla. Lea continuaba explicándole. _"No quiero sentir esto! Porque no se si es correspondido"_. Finalmente la miro.

"_Preguntale!"_ – Agrego Jenna como si no fuese gran cosa.

Lea estallo en risas, mezcla de nervios y de sorpresa. _"Estas loca?"_ – Rió aun más. _"Si Dianna, disculpame… te gusto?"_ – Jenna no pudo evitar reír ante la imitación de Lea.

En ese momento un productor entro a decirles que ya estaba la gente esperándolas para la conferencia de la premiere. Una vez listas, las chicas salieron a la respectiva ceremonia. Lea llevaba el cabello recogido con un rodete, Dianna, en cambio, llevaba el cabello a medio recoger.

El lugar era realmente acogedor. La primera parte de la ceremonia era al aire libre, donde había, realmente, demasiada gente. Se regalaban bebidas características de la serie (las cuales echaban en la cara de algunos de ellos) además de un abultado catering que estaba a la altura de la circunstancias.

Al principio todo era muy informal, las saludaban millones de personas que habían visto una vez y a lo lejos o peor aun, que ni siquiera conocían. Luego vendría la sección donde les realizarían preguntas diversos periodistas y ellos se encontrarían sentados en un escenario respondiendo a los mismos.

"_Hay gente que nunca vi en mi vida"_ – Exclamo Lea hacia las chicas.

La rubia llevaba su sonrisa en la cara y saludaba a todos por igual. _"Yo tampoco"_ – Le dirigió su mirada a Lea y ambas rieron.

"_Ya me siento una diva!"_ – Exclamó Amber.

"_Si que lo disimulas muy bien Di…"_ – Bromeo Jenna.

"_Es que soy encantadora"_ – Levanto sus cejas haciéndose la sensual. Todas rieron.

"_Después la egocéntrica soy yo!"_ – Dijo la morocha aun entre risas.

Mientras seguían conversando y riéndose, se les acerca un fotógrafo que se encontraba en el evento.

"_Disculpen, les molestaría que les tome unas fotos?"_ – Exclamo hacia las chicas.

"_Claro que no!"_ – Dijo Dianna con su característico tono agradable.

El fotógrafo les dio algunas indicaciones. Preguntó – _"Quien es Lea Michele?"_.

Las tres chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia la morocha y Lea exclamo – "_Soy yo, porque?"._

"_Tengo entendido que sos la protagonista de la serie_" – Exclamo mientras calibraba su cámara.

"_Eso dicen"_ – Comento Lea tratando de romper el hielo.

"_Bueno si no te molesta, quiero tomarte unas fotos a vos sola_". - Dijo enfocando su cámara.

Lea miro a las chicas las cuales se encontraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _"Claro_" – Exclamo la morocha.

Luego de varias tomas hacia Lea, el fotógrafo se dirigió hacia las chicas para tomarles unas fotos todas juntas. A su vez también realizo un par de fotos de Dianna y Lea solas, debido a que eran las archienemigas de la serie y lo que la gente quería ver. Sin dudas se veían hermosas una al lado de la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien por este capitulo! Se que esperan el 11, pero realmente necesitaba de estas charlas para que Lea descubra sus sentimientos. Mas alla de todo, espero que les haya gustado, se viene la fiesta!. <strong>

**Gracias por leer. Noe!**

**Pd: En el anterior me olvide de mencionarte, gracias Michel-10 por leer y firmar siempre!  
><strong>


	11. Capitulo 11: Dejate llevar

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11:<strong> Dejate llevar.

La premiere había sido un éxito. Los chicos habían sido realmente agradables y la crítica de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar era realmente buena.

El elenco se encontraba en un bar que la producción había reservado para festejar el comienzo de este gran proyecto y el cumpleaños de Cory. Se situaron en una mesa larga, llena de productores y gente de la serie, esperando sus respectivas órdenes. Hablaban de diversos temas. De la experiencia de cada uno en la televisión o en el teatro. De los fracasos que tuvieron durante su carrera. De cómo llegaron al casting.

Sin dudas la mas animada era Lea, siempre dispuesta a dar charla y a hablar con todos.

A medida que pasaban las horas el alcohol ya desinhibía a los más tímidos de la mesa. Kevin se encontraba bromeando con todo el mundo, mientras que Mark seguía hablando de chicas con Cory, mientras Amber y Chris decidieron animar la fiesta y salir del VIP para dirigirse a la pista de baile. Fueron secundados por Jenna, Lea y Dianna.

Los cinco se adentraron a la fiesta que había en la planta baja. Disfrutando de los últimos momentos antes de que "Glee" saliera al aire y probablemente la fama que les generaría les limitaría las salidas a los boliches.

Dianna bailaba con Chris, quien realmente sabía moverse muy bien. Lea se encontraba con Jenna y Amber, pero solo podía pensar en Dianna. Realmente no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Chris notó esto y automáticamente comentó al respecto.

"_Te miran a las tres"_ – Miro por encima del hombro de la rubia.

"_Que?"_ – Exclamo Dianna sin entender y dándose vuelta tratando de divisar algo.

Chris la giro automáticamente hacia él. – "_No seas tan obvia Di! Decía, que Lea no te saca los ojos de encima"_ – Explico Chris.

"_Ah si? No me di cuenta"_ – Levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia. _"Tal vez quiere decirme algo". _Agrego ingenua.

"_Sisisisi"_ – Exclamo irónico Chris. _"Seguro es por eso…"_.

Lea bailaba y bromeaba con las otras dos chicas, aunque por momentos no podía evitar perderse en los movimientos de la rubia. Realmente era sensual, casi hipnotizante

"_En que pensas?"_ – Le pregunto Amber, notando a la morocha realmente perdida.

Lea volvió en si. _"Ehhh estaba viendo que Chris y Dianna están ahí solos, podríamos unirnos no?"_ – Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Vayan"_ – Dijo Jenna. _"Yo_ _voy a buscar unos tragos, a esta fiesta le falta mas alcohol" _– Las tres rieron.

Amber y Lea se acercaron a donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Amber automáticamente se pego a Chris, por lo que la morocha se acerco a Dianna. Mientras bailaban y bromeaban, Jenna se acercaba con bebidas.

Pasado un rato y con bastante alcohol encima, una persona encargada de animar el bar, arengo a la gente a que se unieran a un karaoke. Lea no lo pensó dos veces.

"_Vamos? Daleeee!"_ – Insistió.

"_Yo me prendo"_ Dijo Dianna.

Ambas subieron al escenario cuando empezó a sonar "I love rock and roll". Los chicos las alentaban desde abajo, aplaudiéndolas y gritándoles a más no poder. Lea empezaba a hacer movimientos sensuales, los cuales hacían reír a la rubia, ambas bromeaban mucho. La morocha rozaba su cuerpo con el de la rubia, haciendo que la gente gritara y aplaudiera por lo sensual que se veían. La rubia provocaba a Lea, sin dudas estaba irreconocible. Su actuación fue la más aplaudida. Las dos bajaron del escenario entre abrazos y risas.

Jenna se acerco a Lea – _"La desvestías con la mirada"_ – Dijo al oído de la morocha – _"Y con los movimientos…"_ – Rió.

Lea rió por los comentarios de su amiga y decidió acercarse a la rubia. Necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado allá arriba.

"_Me encanto como te soltaste!"_ – Le dijo Lea al oído a la rubia para que pudiera escucharla.

Dianna simplemente rió y se abrazo a la morocha, la cual se vio sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia. Decidió agregar – _"Otra vez estas borracha?"_ – Ambas se tentaron, recordando una situación similar y se dejaron llevar por las carcajadas, riendo con ganas, alegremente. No recordaban cuando fue la última vez que pudieron divertirse con tanta libertad, con la tensión del preestreno y la posterior y decisiva critica.

"_Juro que esta vez no! Estoy muy conciente de lo que hago"_ – Exclamo con un poco de dificultad por las risas. Apoyo su frente en la de la morocha. _"No sabia q bailabas tan sexy"_ – Agrego a carcajadas.

Lea se separo haciéndose la ofendida y la miro cruzada de brazos. _"Es una broma!"_ – Se excuso Dianna sujetándola de la mano y llevándola hacia ella.

En ese preciso momento la cantidad de gente que había provoco que Lea se acercara más de lo debido y sus labios rozaron los de su compañera.

Lea abrió los ojos sin saber como reaccionar. Dianna imito su gesto y automáticamente genero una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Bajo su mirada avergonzada. En cuanto volvió a levantarla se encontró con que Lea se había ido corriendo del lugar.

Jenna y Amber notaron que la morocha se había ido hacia el baño pero sin saber cual era el motivo. Jenna decidió correr detrás de ella y Amber fue con Dianna quien se encontraba parada en la misma posición desde que Lea se había ido.

"_Ey Di! Que paso? Se pelearon?" _ – Indago Amber. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

"_Que paso? Porque se fue así?"_ – Volvió a preguntar.

Dianna solo negaba con la cabeza. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Simplemente no podía hablar. Se había besado con Lea. Si bien había sido un roce casual, el roce estaba. No era eso lo que mas la desconcertaba, lo que lo hacia era la reacción de la morocha. Porque había salido corriendo?. Era un simple roce, porque le daba tanta importancia?. Le había gustado?. Sin dudas se encontraba en un debate interno con ella misma.

Lea entro al baño desesperada. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, se dejo caer a un costado contra la pared sujetando su cara con las manos y rompiendo en llanto. Segundos mas tardes, Jenna entraba por la puerta con la misma brutalidad que lo había hecho la morocha. Frenó la marca al encontrarse con su amiga en el piso, desconsolada.

– "_Que pasa Le?". –_pregunto sentándose a su lado.

Lea simplemente lloraba. Estaba compungida. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrazar fuerte a Jenna. Su amiga solo se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Dejaba que la morocha se desahogara y una vez que estuviese mas tranquila hablarían.

Finalmente Lea se tranquilizo. Seguía abrazando a Jenna, la cual preguntó nuevamente

– "_Me queres contar?"_. La separo para mirarla a los ojos.

"_Creo que estoy enamorada de Dianna"_ – Exclamo la morocha con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Como llegas a esa conclusión?"_– Dijo Jenna levantando las cejas.

Lea se seco las lágrimas y se acomodo dispuesta a hablar.

-"_Cuando estábamos bailando alguien me empujo y sin querer roce sus labios…"_ – Volteo mirando a Jenna – _"Realmente me gustó"_

Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Jenna no pudo evitar su asombro. Trato de disimularlo

-_"Y Di que hizo? Se enojo? Te contesto mal?_ _Si te contesto mal, la mato!"_ – Exclamo efusiva.

La morocha negó con la cabeza.

"_Tranquila! Ella solo sonrió_". – Miro hacia el piso.

A Jenna se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que esa sonrisa no podía ser nada malo.

"_No entiendo porque lloras sinceramente"_ – Le levanto la cara – _"De todas las reacciones que podría haber tenido, esa fue la mejor"._

"_Esta borracha! Mañana va a ser como si nada! Y no entendes que a mi me gustó?_ – Lea estaba ofuscada. Suspiro y finalmente agregó - _"Creo que la amo"._

Jenna se levanto llevando consigo a la morocha.

"_Se acabo"_ – La llevo hasta el lavatorio – _"Lavate la cara"_ – Exigió.

"_Pero…"_ – Intentaba quejarse Lea.

"_Pero nada! Lavate la cara! Arreglate ese maquillaje y anda a hablar con ella"_ – Le abrió la canilla. Lea la miro aterrada – _"No te lo estoy dando como opción, te lo estoy exigiendo"_.

Lea simplemente obedeció.

Se lavo la cara, se arreglo el maquillaje y salio junto con Jenna. Giro hacia ella y exclamo

– "_No puedo!"_.

"_Donde esta esa chica segura de si misma? Que no le tiene miedo a nada y q afronta todas las cosas sin temer lo que pueda llegar a obtener como respuesta?" _– Reprocho Jenna.

"_Tenes razón"_ – Reconoció Lea, a su pesar. _"Voy a buscar un cigarrillo, necesito relajarme, en cuanto lo acabe, voy y hablo con ella"_.

"_Creí que lo habías dejado"_. Suspiro Jenna con decepción.

"_Lo deje!"_ – Afirmo la morocha abriendo sus ojos. _"Simplemente necesito uno en este momento"._ Sin esperar respuesta, fue hacia el VIP donde se encontraban Cory, Mark y Kevin. Jenna la siguió. Tomo un cigarrillo de su bolso y decidió salir al balcón que se encontraba a unos metros de la mesa.

Dianna se encontraba con Amber y Chris volviendo al VIP después de haber estado bailando por un largo rato. Noto que la morocha se dirigía hacia el balcón y decidió seguirla. Se acerco a Mark en su trayecto.

"_Mark, me prestas tu saco?"_ – Lo miro dulcemente _"Por favor… es que tengo frío"._

"_Claro"_ – Exclamo Mark. Sin pensarselo dos veces tomo el saco de su traje y se lo coloco a la rubia, la cual agradeció con la mirada. _"Estas bien?"_ – Agrego.

La rubia lo miro y exclamo.

– "_Si, necesito algo de aire, me siento algo mareada"._ Mintió.

Dianna también estaba nerviosa, realmente no sabía y no entendía que le había pasado a Lea. No sabía si había hecho algo mal o simplemente si se había sentido incomoda.

Al salir se encontró con la morocha de espaldas, fumando.

"_Lea…"_ – Exclamo por lo bajo. La morocha volteo.

"_Que haces acá?"_ – Pregunto a la defensiva. _"No quiero ser grosera pero quiero estar sola…" _– No podía sostener la mirada.

Dianna se acerco y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo. Fue un abrazo intenso, lleno de amor, de felicidad, de energía. Lea no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. La rubia aparto su cara para verla y noto la gota que caía por su mejilla. Se la limpio con un dulce movimiento de su mano.

- _"Porque lloras?"_ – Exclamo con un tono dulce.

"_No lo se! Supongo que me gusta un poco el drama"_ – Dijo la morocha mientras reía por la situación algo nerviosa.

Dianna sonrió

– "_Por eso es que saliste corriendo después del…"_ – No sabia como definirlo. _"Medio beso?"_ – Rió algo tentada.

Lea también rió, realmente Dianna lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Apoyo su frente contra la de Dianna y cerro los ojos, sin que le importara nada de nada.

"_Creo que tenemos que hablar_…".

Dianna imito su postura e hizo que su amiga guardase silencio, plasmando una enorme sonrisa en su cara. La morocha le provocaba esa felicidad interna que nunca antes había logrado. No quería arruinar el momento.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un tiempo hasta que vieron el reflejo de un flash que las distrajo. Abrieron los ojos dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el mismo y no era nada más ni nada menos que Mark sacándoles una foto en esa posición.

Se encontraban más allá de todo. Sinceramente no les importaba lo que podían pensar, suponer o plasmar a través de esas imágenes. Ellas se sentían plenas. Inmediatamente sintieron la presencia de alguien en el costado opuesto a donde estaba Mark. Giraron sus cabezas y era Cory que apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y asomo su cara entre medio de las dos chicas, las cuales rieron y separaron sus caras para que se vea él. Sus cuerpos seguían unidos, Dianna tomaba con fuerza a la morocha que ya la había soltado. Se sentía segura en sus brazos. Mark realizo otra foto con esa imagen.

"_Interrumpimos algo?"_ – Exclamo Cory. Insinuando lo que todos veían.

"_Para nada"_ – Dijo Lea mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa picara. Dianna se la devolvió con gusto. A final de cuentas, nadie sabía que pasaría después de la fiesta, puertas adentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperaban mas? jajajaja no me odien! Todo llega...<br>**

**Me base en la foto de la premiere, son las de Santa Monica, no las de comicon. Están vestidas como lo describí. Me gustaría poder subir las fotos, pero no me deja y no se porque. Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenten! lo necesito de inspiracion!  
><strong>

** Gracias por leer. Noe!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Luz, Camara ACCIÓN!

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12:<strong> Luz, Cámara… ACCION!

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquella premiere que tanto recordaba. Si bien no había podido sacársela de su mente, eso no significaba nada. Nunca tuvo el valor de hablar de frente, de aclarar las cosas con Dianna.

Lea sentía que algo entre ellas se había roto. Si bien esa química seguía existiendo y seguían compartiendo las mismas cosas de siempre. Sabía que no era igual desde aquella vez.

En las grabaciones se llevaban de maravillas, vía Twitter tenían una relación extraordinaria, pero a la hora de hablarse cara a cara las dos cedían el paso. De seguro Dianna debe de pasar por lo mismo, pensaba la morocha. No tenía intenciones de cambiar su postura. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Esta vez se encontraba desconcertada. No sabía cómo manejar la situación y mucho menos si quería afrontarlo o no. Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos, al menos eso creía, lo que no estaba del todo segura era de los de Dianna.

Todos los breaks que tenían en las grabaciones, se sentaba a meditar sobre este tema. Realmente la estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba una solución ya. Theo era el otro motivo que la tenía a mal traer. No sabía cómo manejar esa situación. No entendía cuando fue que su vida se le escapo de las manos. Era normal que pensara más en la rubia que en su propio novio?

Tantas preguntas estaban saturándola. Sentía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le iba a explotar. Solo atino a sujetársela y a dejar pasar los minutos. A ponerla en blanco. Se recostó en un banco, con sus ojos cerrados. En ese ínterin escucho una voz, parecía que estuviera soñando.

"_Si que lucís mal morocha eh…"_ – Exclamo Chris.

"_EH?" _– Exclamo volviendo en sí.

"_La rubia te tiene a mal traer no?"_ – Indago sentándose a su lado.

"_Nada que ver! No sé de donde sacas esas ideas realmente" _– Negó Lea mientras se reincorporaba.

"_Ok! Tal vez me equivoque. Cosa que dudo… Mi antena homosexual se prende cuando te veo. Se te nota a leguas que te mueve todo!"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia la morocha. Sin dudas su aspecto era de sabelotodo.

"_Si ya sabes todo que querés que te diga entonces?"_ – Contesto Lea de mala gana.

"_Eu eu eu… Tranquila! Que es lo que te tiene tan mal?"_ – Hizo caso omiso a los ataques de la morocha. _"La besaste y te rechazo? Esta de novia?"_ – Interrogo Chris.

"_Que estas buscando?"_ – Contesto Lea, clavándole su mirada más odiosa.

"_Te quiero ayudar…"_ – Exclamo Chris plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Vamos…. Sé que sos amigo de ella... Que me asegura que no le vas a ir con el cuento?"_ – Dudo la morocha.

"_Bueno, hace como querías! Simplemente creía que querías desahogarte y que te vendría bien hacerlo con alguien que te pudiera entender a la perfección"_. Exclamo mientras se levantaba. Agrego – _"Pero… si tu orgullo es más fuerte…. Allá vos"._ Comenzó a caminar, lento. Sabía que había tocado el ego de Lea y que la misma iba a romper el silencio. No se equivocaba.

"_Espera…"_ – Exclamo avergonzada. _"Desde la premiere que las cosas cambiaron"._

Chris se volvió a sentar. _"Aja…"_ – Dio lugar a que la morocha prosiguiera con su relato.

"_Nos besamos…"_ – Chris abrió sus ojos y cuando estaba a punto de emitir palabra fue interrumpido por Lea – _"Fue causal! Es más, ni siquiera fue un beso. Fue un accidente, nos rozamos los labios pero para mí fue más que un simple roce"._

"_Y que paso? Dianna se enojo?"_ – Preguntó Chris.

"_Salí corriendo"_ – Contesto avergonzada la morocha. _"No se cual fue su reacción, porque automáticamente corrí. Solo llegue a notar una mueca en su rostro, creo que era una sonrisa"._

Chris rio. - _"Estas hasta las manos…"_

Lea lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse, mezcla de nervios y de la situación en la que se encontraba. – _"Desde ese día que el trato se dilato. Es como si algo se hubiese roto. Evitamos tocar el tema"._

"_Se rompió por se tienen ganas"._ – Exclamo sin pensarlo dos veces. Lea lo golpeo. _"Ouch! Qué te pasa loca?" _– Agrego, sorprendido por la reacción de la morocha.

"_No le tengo ganas. No digas estupideces. Tengo un novio para que me las saque"._ – Dijo segura de sí misma. "_Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte contado"._

"_Cuantas veces dijiste su nombre mientras estabas con él?"_ – Interrogo Chris con sus cejas levantada y una sonrisa realmente aterradora en su rostro.

"_NUNCA!"_ – Contesto Lea levantando levemente la voz.

"_Cuantas veces lo viste desde que la conoces a Dianna?" _– Volvió a interrogar.

"_Ninguna"_ – Respondió resignada la morocha.

"_Entonces por eso nunca dijiste su nombre"_ – Concluyo Chris mientras se levantaba antes de recibir el golpe de Lea.

"_Sos realmente odioso"_ – Grito entre risas.

Sin dudas Dianna era lo mejor que podía haber conocido en Los Ángeles. Como podía resistirse a semejante mujer?. Debía hablar con Theo urgente. No estaba segura de querer seguir manteniendo esa mentira a la que llamaba relación.

Ambos se dirigían hacia los estudios a seguir con sus grabaciones. La serie estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y sin dudas debían estar a nivel de las exigencias que esto demandaba.

En el transcurso se encuentran con Dianna. La rubia se acerca con una sonrisa. _"Te estaba buscando! Dónde estabas?"_. Exclama dirigiéndose hacia la morocha.

"_Yo me iba!"_ – Dijo enseguida Chris.

Lea solo se limito a sonreír por la situación y por la manera de actuar de Chris. _"Que pasaba Di?"_ – Se dirigió hacia la rubia.

"_Estuve hablando con las chicas. Tenía ganas de hacer una reunión en casa, una cena, con películas, una rica comida, un buen vino, algún que otro juego… Algo tranqui, para distendernos todas"_ – Miro a la morocha la cual asentía cada palabra. _"Primero quería hablarlo con vos para ver que estuvieras de acuerdo"._ Termino de decir la rubia.

"_Que te hace pensar que me negaría?"_ – Rio Lea. _"Claro! No tengo problema, al contrario"_.

Dianna solo se limito a sonreír y la abrazo _- "Gracias!"_

Una vez finalizadas las grabaciones, las dos se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Dianna. Acomodaron todo para que este presentable para las visitas, a decir verdad, siempre lo estaba. Dianna se había puesto unos jeans que le quedaban realmente bien y que lograban captar la atención de la morocha a toda hora.

El timbre empezaba a sonar. La primera en llegar fue Jenna, traía unos ricos vinos y unas buenas películas en caso de que se decantaran por esa opción. Detrás de ella llego Amber, quien vino con unos aperitivos. Finalmente llegaron Naya y Heather, la nueva porrista. Realmente había pegado muy buena onda con Dianna y sobre todo con Naya. Su incorporación a la serie había sido un gran punto a favor. La muchacha era realmente agradable.

Una vez todas en la sala, se sentaron en el sillón y algunas se acomodaron en pufs. Hablaban de temas diversos hasta que Naya propuso jugar un juego de preguntas y respuestas para conocerse mejor. Ninguna se negó.

Tiraron una botella. La primera que salía apuntada por el pico debía preguntar a la que saliera elegida posteriormente. Las preguntan podían ser las que quisieran. Naya fue la primera.

"_Arriba o abajo?"_ – Pregunto la latina sin pensarlo dos veces clavando su mirada a Lea.

La morocha no se inhibió – _"Arriba…Me gusta tener el control"_ – Agrego desafiándola.

Todas gritaron y rieron ante semejante respuesta. Le tocaba preguntar a Lea. Tiro la botella y la elegida fue Heather.

"_Hace cuanto que no tenés sexo?"_ – Indago Lea.

Heather se detuvo a pensar por un segundo – _"Hace unas horas"_ – Contesto, provocando la risa de todas nuevamente. Naya y Amber gritaban al unísono _"ADICTA AL SEXOOOO"_ – Todas las chicas rieron aun mas.

Las preguntas pasaban y cada vez se hacían peor. Ya no sabían si era por culpa del vino o porque realmente estaban mas allá de todo. Lea volvía a tener el control. Giro la botella y la elegida esta vez fue Dianna. Sabía muy bien que pregunta hacerle.

"_Te gustan las mujeres?"_ – Le clavo su mirada.

El silencio en la sala fue automático. Nadie entendía muy bien porque Lea se había decantado por esa pregunta, a excepción de Jenna. Dianna parecía no entender muy bien la situación.

Se limito a responder con un rotundo y cerrado – _"No"._

El silencio era inmenso. Sin dudas esa respuesta no había causado gracia, ni nada. Ningún tipo de sentimiento. Lea no pudo mantenerse callada.

"_Creía que no se podía mentir…"_ – Agrego la morocha.

Que había hecho? Porque había mandado al frente así a la rubia? No entendía muy bien que le pasaba, ni porque había reaccionado así, pero lo que si sabía muy bien era que a Dianna se le había transformado la cara.

"_Disculpen"_ – Exclamo mirando hacia todas las chicas y se levanto. Se dirigió hacia arriba, a su cuarto, a pasos acelerados.

Todas las chicas le clavaron la mirada a Lea. Sin dudas tenia que hacer algo. Sin pensarlos dos veces se levanto y siguió a la rubia. La cual ya había pegado un portazo. Lea había arruinado todo.

La morocha golpeo la puerta _"Di… me podes abrir?"_ – Pregunto con voz tierna.

"_No"_ – Contesto la rubia desde adentro.

"_Dale por favor! Quiero hablar con vos"_ – Exclamaba Lea apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

Se escuchaban pasos que cada vez se hacían más cercanos. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que Dianna asomara la cabeza. _"Yo no quiero hablar ahora. Hay invitados. Cuando termine la fiesta hablamos todo lo que quieras"._ Dijo clavándole la mirada a la morocha.

"_Vos misma lo dijiste, hay invitados. Te pensas quedar acá?" _– Dijo Lea con los ojos algo tristes y con mirada de arrepentimiento.

"_Si! Deciles que me siento mal, que estoy vomitando en el baño!"_ – Exclamo enojada la rubia. _"O simplemente deciles que me morí, da igual"_. – Sentencio a punto de cerrar la puerta.

La morocha la trabo con la mano y con el pie, evitando que lo hiciera. Sin dudas había arruinado todo, nunca había visto a Dianna de mal humor, ni con esas contestaciones.

"_Salí Lea! Me podes respetar?"_ – La volvió a mirar penetrante. _"No entendes que quiero estar sola?"._

"_Entiendo todo! Escucha lo que tengo para decir y después te dejo sola y si querés hasta me mudo"_. Agrego la morocha exagerando las cosas, como era su costumbre.

Dianna resoplo y se alejo de la puerta, dejando el paso libre. Automáticamente se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba al balcón. Le daba la espalda.

"_Grac…"_ – Intentaba decir la morocha cuando fue interrumpida por Dianna.

"_Anda al grano"_ – Realmente estaba enojada.

Lea se acerco y se aclaro la voz. _"Ehmmm…Perdoname"_ – No le salían otras palabras. _"Simplemente pensé que después de lo de la premiere, tu respuesta iba a ser otra"_.

Dianna se dio vuelta furiosa, quedando realmente cerca de la morocha. _"Que esperabas que dijera? Que si?"_ – La miraba fijo. Lea asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia siguió con su dialogo - _"Pues no! Y sabes que es lo que más bronca me da?" _– Lea negó con su cabeza. _"Que tengas que preguntármelo así. Te hacía más valiente, mas pensante! No creí que fueras capaz de mandarme al frente delante de compañeras de trabajo. Me vas a decir que no tuviste oportunidad de hablar a solas conmigo?"._

Lea iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Dianna nuevamente. – _"Dejame terminar! Sabes que me molesta más? No la pregunta! Sino lo que agregaste después. Era necesario?"_.

"_Ya te pedí perdón, que mas querés que haga?"_ – Se victimizo Lea.

"_Nada, ya esta!"_ – Dianna la esquivo para retirarse del cuarto y Lea la agarro del brazo, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco para besarla.

Dianna la detuvo. _"Que haces?"_ – Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

"_Lo que tendría que haber hecho desde aquella noche y nunca tuve el valor."_ – Contesto Lea haciendo una mueca. Buscaba ablandar a la rubia. Sin éxito.

"_Para qué? Para salir corriendo después?"_ – Retruco la rubia, dejando a Lea sin hablaba y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta el drama! Jajajaja se pensaban que iban a juntarse tan rápido y tan fácil? NO! Jajajaja Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Comenten! Gracias por leer. Noe!**


	13. Capitulo 13: A diez centimetros de ti

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong> A diez centímetros de ti.

La situación no le dio lugar a decir nada. En cuanto se quiso dar cuenta la rubia ya se había ido del cuarto y estaba abajo invitando a las chicas a retirarse. La fiesta había sido un completo desastre. Sin alguien le hubiese dicho, hoy a la tarde, que pasarían estas cosas, no le hubiese creído.

Se maldecía por dentro por haber preguntado lo que pregunto y por haber sido tan directa cuando la situación no lo ameritaba. Tendría que haberlo sido hacia semanas y en privado. Era un tema delicado y Dianna era muy conservadora. Esperaba con ansias que se retiraran todos para poder hablar a solas con ella. Odiaba ser tan impulsiva.

Lea bajo del cuarto de la rubia y se encontró con las chicas que se estaban retirando. Dianna estaba apoyada en la puerta despidiendo a todas, una por una. Lea se acerco.

"_Ahora que se van todas, podemos hablar?"_ – Le dijo en voz baja.

La rubia ni le dirigió la mirada – _"Creo que es mejor que hoy te vayas de Jenna"._

Lea no se opuso. Agarro algunas cosas y se sumo a Jenna. Se dio vuelta para saludar a Dianna, pero ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella. Lea solo se limito a subirse al auto y todo el viaje fue invadido por un gran silencio.

Por su parte, puertas adentro, Dianna se dejo caer sobre la misma pensando todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Lea. No podía determinar que sentimientos sentía por ella. Sabía que la quería, que amaba su compañía y sobre todo que le importaba demasiado lo que ella dijera u opinara.

Lloraba de la bronca, de la impotencia. Realmente estaba dolida y no entendía por qué. Temía reconocer que estaba enamorada de Lea. Realmente nunca había estado con una mujer. Sabía que era algo nuevo, diferente. Ella era muy estructurada, no se consideraba capaz de poder afrontar estos sentimientos. Pero Lea era especial, lo que llevaba a que cualquier cosa que pudieran llegar a tener, también lo fuera.

Sostenía su celular. Quería llamarla, pero sabía que debía hacerse valer. Lea se había portado mal y ella quería que notara su error. Necesitaba educarla.

Después de pasar varias horas sentada ahí, hablando solo con su conciencia, decidió recostarse en el sillón a ver un poco de tele. Una buena película, eso era lo que necesitaba. Decidió poner "My Fair Lady". Sin dudas la única que podía levantarle el ánimo era Audrey Hepburn.

Estaba agotada, no pudo terminar la película, mas allá de que era una de sus preferidas. Se durmió plácidamente, realmente parecía un ángel.

Adentrada la noche sintió un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada. Entreabrió los ojos y vio una silueta que ingresaba a su departamento. Estaba haciendo mucho escándalo. No podía ver con claridad, tampoco quiso prender un velador por miedo a lo que podía llegar a ser. Se movio sigilosamente agarrando lo primero que tenia a mano, en caso de tener que defenderse.

Esta persona se dirigía hacia la escalera, cuando escucho un golpe y la vio caer. Inmediatamente después escucho un quejido. Era de mujer.

"_Lea?"_ – Exclamo Dianna prendiendo finalmente el velador.

La situación era patética. Al haber luz y poder dirigir su mirada hacia la morocha, se encontró con la misma tirada a un costado de la escalera, sin un zapato, el cual se le había quedado trabado en la baranda. Motivo por el cual se había caído. Lea solo se limitaba a reír desde el piso y alternaba sus risas con quejidos.

Dianna se acerco – _"Que haces?"_ – La miraba analizándola.

"_Me caí"_ – Exclamo la morocha con muy poca modulación y entre medio de más risas.

"_Ya me di cuenta de eso!"_ – Dijo la rubia sin poder contener una sonrisa. Era realmente patética. _"Me refiero a que haces aca!"_ - Agrego.

Le dirigió una mirada como pudo y logro divisar que la rubia se encontraba con un short y una remera, su vestimenta para dormir. – _"Yummy rubia hot!"._

"_Estas borracha!"_ – Afirmo Dianna para ella misma, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – _"Dale levantate"_ – No pudo evitar que se le escapara otra sonrisa mientras agarraba el zapato trabado.

La morocha se sujeto y se reincorporo. En cuanto lo hizo, abrazo a la rubia como si no fuera a soltarla nunca más. Dianna puso cara de asco, realmente tenía un olor a alcohol desagradable.

"_Si te faltaba algo para terminar la noche era esto…"_ – Agrego la rubia haciéndose la enojada, sentimiento que Lea no distinguía en la situación en la cual se encontraba.

"_Sabes que rubia linda?"_ – Paso sus manos por el cuello de Dianna, hablándole cara a cara. A decir verdad Dianna evitaba mirarla muy de frente, porque cualquier respiro mas que le hiciera a la cara, iba a terminar con su vida.

Lea continuo con su charla. _"Sos hermosa! Y me gustas! Me gustas mucho!"_ – Dianna estaba sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba semejante confesión.

Decidió cambiar de tema. _"Como llegaste hasta acá?"._

"_No tengo idea"_ – Exclamo con total seguridad. La morocha seguía hablando como si nada. Se percato de que con un pie estaba más alta que con el otro - _"ME FALTA UN ZAPATO!"_ – Grito y empezó a buscarlo desesperada, sin desprenderse de Dianna.

"_Lo tengo yo!"_ – Trato de calmarla. _"No sabes que decís, vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos bien"_ – Dijo, callando a la morocha e intentando llevarla a su cuarto.

"_Vamos a dormir juntas?"_ – Pregunto sin vergüenza.

"_No! Vos en tu cama y yo en la mía"_ – Siguió llevándola hacia el cuarto.

La morocha se dejo caer al piso, provocando que Dianna se tropezara y casi se caiga también. – _"Que haces? Te volviste loca?"._

Lea se cruzo de brazos e hizo puchero. – _"No quiero dormir en mi cuarto"_.

"_Dale Le….Son las 4 de la mañana…No lo hagas más complicado"._ Dijo Dianna algo resignada. _"Estoy realmente cansada"_.

Lea negaba con su cabeza. _"Quiero dormir con vos"._

Dianna resoplo. _"Sabes que podes ser muy insoportable cuando querés no?"_ – La levanto. _"Dale vamos antes de que cambie de opinión"_.

Subieron al cuarto de la rubia y Lea se acostó en un costado de la cama. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Dianna. Realmente estaba embobada con ella.

"_Yo voy a seguir durmiendo abajo si?"_ – Dijo Dianna, mientras se retiraba del cuarto. Lea empezó a gritar.

"_MENTIROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO ES LO QUE ME PROMETISTE"_ – Gritaba tanto que hasta parecía que lloraba. Su voz era realmente chillona e insoportable.

Dianna entro corriendo nuevamente y fue a taparle la boca a Lea, la cual se sobresalto por el movimiento bruzo de la rubia. _"Shhhhhhhhh, hay gente durmiendo en este edificio!"_ – Dijo en voz baja.

Lea intentaba hablar pero sus palabras no salían debido a que Dianna le silenciaba el sonido con su mano. Decidió sacársela para ver que tenia para decir.

"_Perdón…"_ – Agrego casi susurrando. _"Si te hubieses quedado, no tendría que haber llegado a eso…"._

"_Ahora la culpa es mía? Ok! Mira no quiero discutir, date vuelta y dormí en ese sector"_ – Le señalo su mitad y la morocha obedeció. Dianna volteo en dirección contraria. Ambas se rozaban sus espaldas.

"_Di…"_ – Exclamo Lea después de unos minutos.

"_Mmmm…"_ – Murmuro Dianna esperando que Lea le dijera algo.

"_DI!"_ – Levanto un poco la voz mientras se daba vuelta y le tocaba la espalda.

"_Estoy despierta!"_ – Dijo la rubia con la paciencia colmada. Volteo a mirarla.

Ambas quedaron de costado, mirándose una a la otra.

"_Si no me perdonas no voy a poder dormir…"_ – Exclamo Lea haciéndole puchero.

La rubia no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Lea era realmente tierna cuando quería y ella estaba empezando a mirarla con otros ojos. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de lo que podía llegar a querer.

"_Te perdono"._ – Agrego sin pensarlo dos veces. _"Pero deja de mirarme con esos ojos!"_.

"_Porque?"_ – Pregunto ingenua la morocha.

"_Porque no soy de piedra okey?"_ – Dijo mientras se colocaba boca arriba evitando seguir perdida en su mirada y buscando que Lea no le diera importancia a lo que acaba de decir.

"_Yo tengo que lidiar con tus ojos desde que te conocí y nunca te pedí que dejaras de hacer eso"_ – Dijo entre risas mientras se ponía boca abajo, apoyándose en sus brazos. Así podía seguir mirándola a Dianna.

Dianna rio. – _"Que tienen mis ojos?"_ – Pregunto intrigada.

"_Además de ser hermosos?"_ – Coqueteo Lea, lo que ruborizo a la rubia. _"Desarmas cada parte de mi. Pierdo la coherencia cada vez que me miras"._ – Lea alternaba su mirada entre los ojos de Dianna y su boca.

La morocha no lo dudo dos veces y al ver la misma mirada en la rubia se le acerco para darle un beso. Dianna corrió su cara, provocando que Lea lo deposite en la comisura de su boca.

Rozándole la mejilla con sus labios, bajo hasta situarse en su oreja, por lo que la rubia cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. – _"Se que vos también querés"._ Provocándole un leve roce con su lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Dianna emitió una risa corta, que luego se convirtió en un gemido mudo. _"Lo que sé es que vos todavía tenés novio"._ Exclamo con la voz algo entrecortada.

Lea no puso objeciones al comentario de la rubia y se apoyo en su pecho, agregando – _"Cuando digo que me gustas, lo digo enserio, no porque este borracha"_. Automáticamente después de ese comentario, se comodo con su pierna sobre la rubia, provocando que su rodilla se situara en su entrepierna.

Dianna abrió su boca, conteniendo las ganas de producir cualquier tipo de exclamación. Lea quedo plácidamente dormida, mientras la rubia sentía la respiración de la morocha sobre su cuello. Sin dudas, sus sueños no iban a poder ser controlados.

* * *

><p><strong>GUAUUUUUUUU SORPRENDIO EL FINAL?<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que firmaron! Realmente me dan ganas de seguir con esto! **

**Ya llegara el anciado beso! Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 16 y estoy en el 17 a medio terminar. Los 3 faltantes para mi gusto son los mejores!  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Noe!**

**P.D: No se crean que ahora viene lo bueno… me gusta dar para después dejar con las ganas jajajaja**

****Comenten! Lo necesito de inspiración!****


	14. Capitulo 14: Charlie

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14:<strong> Charlie.

Dianna había amanecido en la misma posición que en la que se durmió. Realmente estaba cómoda con Lea sobre ella. Como también estaba confundida. Ayer sintió algo y es no lo puede negar. Ese fuego que siente cada vez que la morocha le habla, la toca o la roza con alguna parte de su cuerpo no es normal.

Lea le había confesado que le gustaba. Algo que estaba segura que la morocha no iba a recordar en cuanto despertara. No sabía qué hacer, como actuar. Lea tenía novio y ella no iba a ser la otra. Simplemente no lo resistiría. Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

La veía acostada sobre ella y no podía evitar que se formara una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en su rostro. Lea la podía. Le movía toda la estantería y ya estaba segura de aquello.

Ponía su mente en blanco mientras acariciaba un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre su rostro, mientras que con su otra mano le hacía mimos en su brazo, perdiéndose en su piel suave como la de un bebe.

Lea, dormida, gestaba una sonrisa de placer en su rostro, que simplemente lograba que Dianna se enamorara más de ella. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Estiro su mano lo más que pudo hacia su mesita de luz y agarro su celular.

**Jess, estas ocupada? – D.**

Automáticamente coloco el celular en vibrador, no quería que nada arruinara ese momento único entre ella y su lady.

**Di, estoy en casa a punto de desayunar. Paso algo? – J.**

Esa fue la respuesta de su amiga Jessica. Sin dudas necesitaba hablar con alguien que la conociera bien. Necesitaba hablar sus ideas.

**Voy para allá. Llevo café – D.**

Dianna busco la manera de salir de su posición sin molestar el sueño de Lea, la cual se la veía muy placida. Una vez fuera de la cama, tapo a la morocha y le deposito un beso en su frente, volviéndole a acomodar su mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara. Lea se limito a suspirar dormida, provocando una media vuelta.

Dianna se dio una ducha. Realmente la necesitaba. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y finalmente salió hacia lo de Jessica. Una vez en su departamento, toco timbre y espero que su amiga le abra la puerta. La misma se encontraba con su novio Ed, con el que realmente tenía una buena relación.

Jessica abrazo a la rubia como si hiciera un año que no la veía. Realmente la extrañaba y la quería mucho. _"DIIIIII! No sabes lo que te extrañaba"_. – Exclamo.

Dianna devolvió el abrazo, sinceramente necesitaba sentir eso. Necesitaba ese tipo de contención. _"Yo también Jess! No sabes lo que te necesito en estos momentos"_ – Finalmente dijo con cara de pánico.

Ambas entraron al departamento y se dirigieron a la sala a charlar un rato y a tratar de ayudar a la rubia.

"_Contame, que te anda pasando?"_ – Indago Jessica.

"_No es fácil, es mas no se siquiera si voy a poder contártelo"_ – Dijo algo confundida la rubia. _"Por momentos ni yo me entiendo, ni yo sé lo que quiero"_. – Hizo una mueca de frustración.

"_A ver si entiendo… Esto tiene que ver con un amor?"_ – Pregunto.

"_Algo así…"_ – Intentaba ser clara con su amiga. Realmente necesitaba sincerarse con ella.

"_Explicate Di…"_ – Dianna hizo una pausa sin saber cómo empezar. Jessica entendió esa pausa. _"No es correspondido no? Tiene novia?"_ – Intentaba hacer hablar a la rubia.

"_Novio"_ – Corrigió Dianna.

Jessica no entendía. _"Me perdí de algo… Es gay?" _– Dijo algo sorprendida.

"_Algo así"_ – Volvió a responder la rubia.

"_Entonces ese es el problema. No te registra porque le gustan los chicos"_ – Dijo dando por solucionado el tema.

"_Es una chica Jess"_. – Dijo Dianna algo avergonzada. _"Es Lea"._

Después de quedarse unos segundos con anonadada agrego – _"Lea? Lea Michele?"_ – Como si necesitara cerciorarse.

Dianna solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"_No me digas que dormiste con ella"_ – Abrió sus ojos a la espera de la respuesta.

"_Si"_ – Agrego antes de que su amiga dijera algo – _"Solo dormimos, no paso nada"._

"_Ni un beso?"_ – Pregunto con algo de desconfianza. _"A mí no me mientas Di"_.

"_Te juro que no!"_ – Dijo con algo de vigor. _"Intento besarme, pero yo me corrí"_.

"_INTENTO BESARTE? Ósea que a ella también…" _– Interrumpió Dianna.

"_NO LO SEEEEE! ES LO QUE NO SE!"_ – Estaba exaltada. _"Estaba ebria"_.

"_Eso no la justifica y lo sabes"_ – Jessica frunció el seño.

"_Ya sé que no la justifica, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa…"_ – Agrego Dianna con algo de vergüenza, se podía notar en sus mejillas.

"_Que mas paso? Ya estoy curada de espanto"_ – Rio Jessica ante la situación de su amiga.

"_Cuando se acostó a dormir"_ – Explicaba Dianna – _"Después de que intento besarme…ehmmm…Me chupo la oreja y me gusto"_ – Jessica abrió los ojos a más no poder.

"_NO LO PUEDO CREER!"_ – Seguía anonadada.

"_Hay mas…"_ – No sabía si seguir con su relato o no.

"_Te parece poco?"_ – Exclamo sin salir de su asombro. Dianna la fulmino con la mirada. _"Te escucho"_ – Finalmente agrego, antes de que la rubia la matara.

"_Cuando se acomodo para dormir, me rozo con su pierna…"_ – Señalo el sector donde había rozado algo avergonzada.

"_Y te gusto?"_ – Indago con la misma cara de sorpresa. Dianna no quería contestar. _"Dale DI!" _– Le grito.

"_SI! ME CALENTO!"_ – Le grito poniéndose colorada.

Jessica estallo en risas. Realmente su carcajada era enorme y altísima. _"No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer!"_ – Era lo único que salía de su boca. _"Estas hasta las manos Di!"_ – Seguía riendo lo que genero que la rubia riera también.

"_Vine a que me ayudes, no a que me digas esto… Tengo que volver en algún momento. Qué hago?"_ – Finalmente pregunto.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Dianna, la morocha se despertaba tratando de recordar la noche anterior. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente que no recordaba haberle confesado a su lady que le gustaba. Al menos cuando se enterase, sabría que fue delicada y que solo le dijo eso, evitando confesarle todo su amor.

Al levantarse de la cama y notar que había dormido en el cuarto de Dianna, no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa. La misma le duro exactamente 2 minutos, que fue lo que tardo en notar que la rubia no se encontraba en el departamento.

Tenía miedo lo que podría haber llegado a pasar. Lo último que recordaba, es estar en la casa de Jenna tomando de más y ahora se encontró ahí. En la cama de su lady, con claros rastros de haber dormido con ella. Habría intentado besarla?

Automáticamente sacudió su cabeza quitando esas fantasías de la misma. No sabía realmente en lo que estaba pensando. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza.

Bajo a desayunar, se sirvió una gran taza de café y decidió conectarse al chat. Necesitaba hablar con Jenna. Se sentó en el desayunador junto con la notebook.

**Lea acaba de iniciar sesión.**

Busco entre sus contactos y ahí estaba, como siempre.

**Lea:** Me podes recordar que paso anoche?

_Jen:_ Hola! Qué tal? Yo bien. Dormimos juntas?

**Lea:** No! Creo que dormí con la rubia….

_Jen:_ COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

(Lea se tomo su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, realmente se le partía, en cuanto volvió a levantarla).

_Jen:_ Lea contestame!

_Jen:_Que paso?

_Jen:_ LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Lea:** Para un poco! Estaba haciendo memoria! Lo último que me acuerdo es que estaba en tu casa tomando y hoy me levante en la cama de la rubia.

_Jen:_ Con o sin ropa?

**Lea:** Estúpida! Con ropa.

_Jen:_ El culote al que llamas pijama?

**Lea:** jajajajaja tarada! Con la ropa de ayer.

_Jen:_ Y la rubia donde esta?

**Lea:** No tengo idea, me desperté y ya no estaba.

_Jen:_ Mandale un mensaje!

**Lea:** NI EN PEDO! Vos estás loca?

_Jen: _Querés que le mande yo?

**Theo ha iniciado sesión.**

Theo: Mi vida como estas?

**Lea:** Hola amor! Bien y vos?

Theo: Bien, extrañándote… estaba pensando en hacerme una escapadita para allá este finde. Qué opinas?

**Lea:** Me encantaría! Necesito verte cuanto antes.

_Jen:_ Lea me podes contestar?

**Lea:** Perdoname, es que se conecto Theo. Que oportuno no? Jajaja

_Jen:_ jajajaja la verdad. Vas a dejarlo?

**Lea:** No estoy capacitada mentalmente para contestar eso.

_Jen: _Pero lo estas pensando… es un gran paso. La rubia te movió todo!

**Lea:** Chau Jenna. Me voy! No se puede hablar con vos!

_Jen:_ Te enojas porque sabes que tengo razón.

**Lea:** Me enojo porque no ayudas en nada.

**Lea:** Amor me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Te mando un beso.

Theo: Bueno vida. Te veo en estos días entonces. Te amo

**Lea: **Yo igual.

**Lea ha cerrado sesión.**

Yo igual? Qué respuesta era esa? Ni siquiera podía decirle que ella también. Realmente estaba complicada. Más de lo que creía.

Decidió ir a ducharse. Se le partía la cabeza nuevamente, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas en su mente y sobre todo necesitaba relajarse.

Dianna finalmente estaba de regreso. En algún momento tenía que volver y enfrentar a Lea. No quería que pasara lo de la premiere. No quería dilatar más las cosas. Para bien o para mal. Esto se tenía que hablar.

Llego a su departamento, tomo aire y finalmente coloco la llave en la cerradura. Vos podes Dianna, se dijo para sí misma.

Al entrar se encontró con la notebook prendida y una taza de café en el desayunador. Sin dudas Lea estaba levantada, pero no se encontraba en la cocina. Escucho la puerta del baño, todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas.

Lea bajo abotonándose el jean. En cuanto levanto la mirada se encontró con la rubia, la cual estaba apoyada en el desayunador, esperándola.

"_Di…"_ – Realmente fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Se dijo a sí misma.

"_Lea…"_ – No sabía cómo encarar la situación, no sabía que se acordaba Lea y que no.

La morocha se acerco, Dianna solo se limito a bajar su mirada hacia el piso.

"_Te quería de…"_ – Comenzó Lea.

"_Necesito qu…"_ – Comenzó Dianna.

Ambas se interrumpieron.

Lea sonrió. – _"Te escucho"_ – Dándole la palabra.

Dianna le devolvió la sonrisa a la morocha. – _"Empeza vos…Creo que es lo que corresponde"_.

Lea trago saliva. "_No me acuerdo de casi nada"_ – Dijo sin vueltas. _"Lo único que sé es que cuando me levante estaba en tu cama y…"_ – Hizo un silencio.

"_No tuvimos relaciones"_ – Agrego sin pensarlo dos veces. Lea se sorprendió por la respuesta tan directa de la rubia. _"Si es lo que te preocupa…"._

"_Realmente no sé si me preocupa"_ – Murmuro la morocha, con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro.

Dianna se la devolvió. _"Me dijiste que te gustaba. Que te gustaba mucho"_ – No pudo evitar reír.

"_Enserio dije eso?"_ – Lea se puso colorada.

"_Creo que es la primera vez que te veo de ese color"_ – Agrego Dianna tratando de cortar la tensión que había en el aire.

"_Solo vos logras ponerme así"_ – Coqueteo Lea, aun avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

"_Mentiste acaso?"_ – Se aseguro la rubia.

"_Claro que no!"_ – Contesto con un tono algo ofendida.

"_Y Theo?"_ – Dianna sabía muy bien lo que quería preguntar y lo que necesitaba saber, Lea notaba eso.

"_No sé. Pero lo que dije de vos es verdad!"_ – Dianna, sin dudas, esperaba otra respuesta.

"_Todavía no sé porque sigo esperando otra cosa de vos…"_ – Agarro su cartera para subir la cuarto. _"Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, permiso"._

Lea sabia que lo había arruinado, otra vez. Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo que no sabía cómo iba a ser tomado.

En cuanto Dianna pasó por su lado, Lea la agarro de la cintura, provocando que quede frente a ella, tirando su cartera por el movimiento brusco y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio el beso más inesperado de toda su vida.

Después de unos segundos, la morocha se alejo, esperando la peor reacción. Dianna abrió sus ojos y la miro fijo. Estaban pérdidas cada una en la mirada de la otra.

Lea agarro del brazo a Dianna. _"No tenés a donde salir corriendo"_ – Exclamo entre medio de una sonrisa tímida a lo que Dianna negó con la cabeza – _"No era una opción"_ – Contesto murmurando mientras le mordía el labio inferior, atrayéndola hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten! Jajajajajajaja <strong>

**Estoy intentando hacer capitulos mas largos, pero me cuesta mucho! No es mi estilo, no me gusta ser repetitiva o reiterativa con las cosas. Prometo tratar de alargarlos igualmente.**

**Trato de hacer a las personalidades lo mas reales posibles... digamos que Dianna es mas facil de narrar que Lea, pero estamos en ello.  
><strong>

**Gracias y mas gracias por los comentarios! por la buena onda! A los de siempre y a los nuevos! Gracias!  
><strong>

**Sigan comentando! Me inspiran a escribir!**

**Gracias por leer. Noe!**


	15. Capitulo 15: Dulce locura

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: <strong>Dulce locura.**  
><strong>

Al día siguiente el trabajo ocupo la mente de ambas y de todos los miembros de Glee. Se encontraban en el estudio. Debían grabar el capitulo numero 07 – "Throwdown".

Todos se encontraban en el set de grabación pero la atención estaba focalizada en la toma que debía realizar Dianna con Lea. Sin dudas, era la mas importante del capitulo ya que contenía un dialogo fundamental para el desarrollo de la serie.

La misma consistía en que la morocha aceptara una extorsión a cambio de cubrir a la rubia con su embarazo. Dianna realmente enfurecía al notar que los intereses de Lea son para obtener como ganancia a Cory, su novio.

La escena comenzó a rodarse.

**Asistente - Claqueta! **

Productor:_"… ACCION!"_

Dianna se acerca a Lea prepotentemente y le cierra el locker con rabia.

_**Dianna**_**: Escucha, tesorito, vamos a tener un enfrentamiento.**

_**Lea**_**: No quiero tener una confrontación.**

Se da vuelta y comienza a irse, Dianna corre tras ella.

_**Dianna:**_** No te hagas la tonta, peluda.**

Dianna la da vuelta bruscamente. El contacto entre ellas hace que la rubia se quede muda.

Productor - "_CORTEN! Dianna, seguías vos la línea… recorda! Decís lo del bebe"_

Dianna asintió con la cabeza. Lea la miraba. –"_Perdón! Vamos de nuevo?"_

Productor - "_Desde la ultima línea de Lea…. ACCION!"_

_**Dianna:**_** No te hagas la tonta, peluda**

Dianna la da vuelta bruscamente

_**Dianna:**_** Voy a tener el bebe de fin y vos necesitas hacerte a un lado. Te lo pido con la mayor amabilidad posible. DE-JA-LO EN PAZ!  
><strong>

Colocando enfasis en la ultima palabra. Lea la mira apenada

_**Lea:**_** Tenes razón. Te ayude no porque fuera lo correcto sino porque tenía motivos románticos ocultos.**

_**Dianna: **_**Como decís?**

Productor - _"CORTEN! Dianna, pisaste la línea de Lea"._

"_Me faltaba un párrafo_" – Agrego Lea medio riendo. La rubia en cambio estaba seria. – _"Tengo que decir lo de la tramposa primero"._

"_Si ya se, me se el guión. Estoy algo distraída, nada mas!"._ – Trato de evitar la situación.

Productor - "_Vamos desde la última línea de Dianna… ACCION!"_

Lea la mira apenada.

_**Lea:**_** Tenes razón. Te ayude no porque fuera lo correcto sino porque tenía motivos románticos ocultos.**

Su mirada se vuelve amenazante.

_**Lea:**_** Pero para que nos entendamos, la tramposa acá sos vos.**

Lea le da la espalda y comienza a irse.

_**Dianna: **_**Como decís?**

_**Lea:**_** Se de una buena fuente que sos la espía de Sue. Negalo cuanto quieras pero se que es cierto.**

Dianna se pone delante, evitándole el paso, la mira a los ojos. Abre su boca para decir su línea.

Simplemente no le salía.

Lea se la murmura – _"No tengo idea de que hablas"._

Productor – "_CORTEN!" – Se acerca bastante ofuscado "Dianna pasa algo? Vamos por la tercer toma en el dialogo mas sencillo de tu personaje"._

Dianna se sujeto la cabeza agobiada. Lea estaba algo perdida por toda la situación.

"_Necesito 5 minutos, puede ser?"_ – Exclamo dirigiéndose a los productores.

"_BIEN NOS TOMAMOS UN DESCANSO!" _– Grito una voz detrás de cámaras.

"_Quedate tranquila Dianna, seguimos con otra toma y esta la grabamos mañana"_ – Dijo Brad mientras le palmaba la espalda. La rubia solo se limito a sonreír.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, inicio su camino hacia el trailer, no quería cruzarse con nadie. Necesitaba estar sola, aclarar sus ideas.

Cada uno de sus compañeros estaban haciendo las tomas que correspondían con sus personajes. En cambio la rubia no podía conectarse con el. Cada vez que tenía que decirle algo a Lea, mas allá de que sea parte del guión, no podía evitar que se le viniera a la cabeza lo de la noche anterior.

Ni bien ingreso al trailer, cerro su puerta tras ella, sin percatarse que alguien venia detrás. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de maquille y se apoyo sobre ella, con su cabeza gacha apuntando hacia el espejo. Un minuto más tarde, Lea abrió la puerta del mismo, cerrándola tras ella y girando la llave.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, exclamo apoyada desde la puerta – _"Me podes decir que te pasa?"._

Dianna levanto su mirada, sin voltear, solo se limito a observarla a través del espejo. _"Nada"._

"_Dale Dianna! No tenes dos años para contestarme así"._ – Exclamo Lea un poco más efusiva. _"No es tan difícil el dialogo que tenemos que decir, que esta pasando?"._

Dianna giro hacia ella y exploto – _"NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAR! NUNCA TE PASO?"_ – Lea desconocía esa mirada en la rubia. _"Ah claro…. La chica de Broadway no se equivoca nunca" _– Exclamo finalmente con ironía, atacándola sin razón aparente.

Lea trato de mantener la calma – _"Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas. Estas mal por otro motivo y explotas con…." _– Dianna la interrumpió.

"_SABES QUE LEA? NO SIEMPRE SABES TODO!"_ – Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"_Ay Dianna! Por favor! Se nota a leguas que estas mal por lo de anoche"_ – Agrego Lea con algo de énfasis en sus palabras, tocando un tema que aparentemente estaba olvidado para ambas.

Dianna rio, mientras miraba para abajo. – _"Tampoco sos el centro de atención de todo el mundo, no todo gira entorno a vos! Tengo mas cosas en mi vida, sabes?"_ – Volvió a mirarla.

Lea se enfureció – "_SUFICIENTE! MEREZCO QUE ME TRATES ASI?"_ – La miro con algo de dolor en su mirada.

La rubia señalo la puerta – _"Es tan grande para entrar como para salir"_ – Volteo su rostro para evitar encontrarse con sus ojos.

La morocha se acerco furiosa, tomándola del brazo, provocando un movimiento que hizo que la rubia volteara hacia ella – _"PORQUE ME CONTESTAS ASI?"._

"_Soltame"_ – Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Dianna, quien evitaba mirarla. Su voz era débil.

"_NO TE PIENSO SOLTAR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASA! QUE QUERES?"._ – Exclamaba con un tono alto.

Dianna volvió a reír con ironía. - _"Y vos sabes lo que queres?"._

"_No!"_ – Contesto con seguridad Lea – _"Pero no te trato mal porque no sepa lo que quiero! Ayer me pediste tiempo y te respete! No te entiendo Dianna!"_ – Busco su mirada.

"_Ayer me besaste!"_ – Finalmente la miro.

"_Vos no te opusiste"_ – Respondió instantáneamente Lea.

"_Que pretendías que hiciera?"_ – Se justificó Dianna.

"_Podrías haberme sacado! Sin embargo me besaste, me provocaste, ME CALENTASTE"_ – Puso énfasis en la ultima frase – _"Para después pedirme tiempo… Y ahora la enojada y la que esta como loca sos vos? Creo que me perd…"_

Dianna la interrumpió alterada, acercándose a la cara de la morocha y clavándole la mirada. - _"A MI TAMBIEN ME CALENTO! ME GUSTAS! NO SOY YO LA QUE TIENE NOVIO EH! ME POD…"_ – Lea no lo dudo. Callo los gritos de la rubia con un beso. El beso más fogoso de su vida.

Sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control. Lea tiro todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa de maquillaje para sujetar a Dianna por sus piernas hasta subir a su cola, colocándola sobre la misma.

Dianna sujeto la camisa de Lea llevándola hacia ella. La morocha estaba entre sus piernas, logrando que sus cuerpos se hicieran uno. La rubia se encontraba con su traje de Cheerio, lo que permitía que Lea sintiera el contacto como si se encontrara desnuda.

Los besos se volvían cada vez mas fogosos, el movimiento de la morocha se hacia mas intenso, sensual e insinuante. De la boca de Dianna comenzaban a salir gemidos mudos de placer.

Lea tocaba los pechos de la rubia por encima de su traje, mientras Dianna besaba salvajemente el cuello de la morocha. Luego de recorrerlo con su lengua, se deposito en su oreja repitiendo los gemidos. Lea se excitaba más y Dianna lo notaba en sus movimientos.

"_Haceme tuya" _– Exclamo la rubia en el oído de la morocha, casi susurrado, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lea no pudo evitar traer a Dianna mas cerca de ella, sentirla mejor. Comenzó a abrir el cierre de la corta remera del traje de Cheerio. Se encontraban más allá de todo.

"_LEA CINCO MINUTOS"_ – Grito una voz desde afuera mientras golpea la puerta vigorosamente.

"_La puta madre!"_ - Lea exclamó sobresaltada girando sobre su eje, quedando de espaldas a Dianna, aun entre sus piernas, mientras se sujetaba el pecho por el susto. No solo las habia interrumpido, ademas casi la matan de un paro cardiaco.

Dianna rio, de los nervios y por el comentario de Lea. Se acomodo inmediatamente la ropa, como si alguien fuese a entrar al tráiler de sorpresa.

"_Necesito ir al baño_" – Exclamo con algo de urgencia.

Lea se corrió dejándola pasar. Respiro hondo, se acomodo el cabello, la ropa y una sonrisa se le escapo de su rostro.

La rubia salio del baño y se encontró con Lea, quien estaba esperándola para ir juntas. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla parada al lado de la puerta. Ambas miraron hacia abajo, avergonzadas por la situación.

Dianna se acerco para salir del tráiler. Lea giro la llave sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima. La rubia no la miraba directamente pero podía sentir a la perfección la mirada penetrante de la morocha.

Exclamo conservando su postura – _"No me digas nada"_ – Gestando una mueca, similar a una sonrisa.

Lea solo sonrió, la rubia la conocía mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

Ambas recorrieron el trayecto hacia el set juntas, sin hablar, realmente las palabras estaban de mas. Era inevitable que ambas tuviesen esa sonrisa de tontas enamoradas en su rostro. Lea abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar, mientras se coqueteaban con la mirada. Se sentia en el paraiso.

"_Ahí viene Lea"_ – Se escucho por lo lejos, parecía la voz de Cory.

Al levantar la vista se encontró, efectivamente, con Cory señalando hacia ella. A su lado se encontraba un muchacho, alto, con un ramo de flores, que automáticamente irradio una sonrisa enorme al ver a Lea entrar por esa puerta.

Corrió hacia ella para sujetarla entre sus brazos, dándole un abrazo intenso, tanto que la levantó del suelo. Automáticamente deposito sus labios sobre los de ella, gestando un beso dulce pero aun así pasional.

Lea no salía de su asombro, estaba en estado de shock. El estado era tan grande, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante semejante beso. Ni siquiera pudo atinar a cerrar sus ojos.

Todos sus compañeros estaban viendo esta situación. Sobre todo Dianna que tenía el palco presidencial. La misma solo atino a salir por donde había entrado. Era suficiente lo que había visto.

Finalmente el muchacho soltó a Lea, entregándole las flores.

"_Son para vos"_ – Con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior.

"_Theo, que haces acá?"_ – Exclamo Lea, con mas ganas de salir corriendo detras de la rubia que de presenciar este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>HELL TO THE NO! <strong>

**LES RUEGO QUE CORTEN CON LA FUNERARIA Y DEJEN DE ENCARGAR MI LAPIDA! GRACIAS!  
><strong>

todo llega... todo llega...

COMENTEN! LO NECESITO DE INSPIRACION!

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Noe!**


	16. Capitulo 16: V O S

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a hacer una aclaracion que nunca hice, pero que la situacion amerita.<strong>

**Theo no es malo! todo lo contrario, es bueno y dulce. La equivocada es Lea. Asi que no lo odien jajaja**

**Con respecto al drama... sus deseos son ordenes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: V.O.S.<strong>

"_Que carita amor! Parece que viste un fantasma"_ – Exclamo Theo al notar la sorpresa de Lea.

La morocha volvió en si, todavía algo shockeada por toda la situación – _"Es que no esperaba verte acá"_ – Finalmente agrego intentado gestar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Eso es bueno o malo?"_ – Agrego mientras se acercaba a ella para volver a besarla, con una sonrisa realmente compradora.

Lea lo detuvo - _"Para!" _

Theo se sorprendió ante esa petición. – _"Pasa algo?"._

Pasa que casi me acuesto con Dianna y lo que menos esperaba era verte, pensó mientras realmente decía - _"Me llamaron para grabar, hace 5 minutos, podemos hablar cuando termino?"_ – Realizo una sonrisa a la cual no pudo negarse.

"_Claro mi vida, te espero por el set. Avisame"_ – Se inclino y la beso.

Lea apresuro el asunto, realmente no lo estaba disfrutando. Acelero su paso y entro a la escena que debía realizar donde se encontraban ya todos esperándola.

"_Empezamos?"_ – Exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa. No sabia que hacer con su relación cuando Theo todavía se encontraba en Nueva York, menos con él dando vueltas por el set. Estaba complicada. Muy complicada. Dianna había visto todo y lo que era peor aún, se había ido sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalos. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Dianna después de esa imagen, solo atino a correr a su auto. No le importaba si la echaban, no le importaba estar vestida con el traje de Cheerio, no le importaba nada.

Las lágrimas le salían solas de los ojos. Sus manos estaban temblorosas. No lo podía evitar. Solo quería subirse a su auto y huir de ese lugar. Quería alejarse de Lea, aunque sea en ese momento. Sabía que no iba a tener el valor de echarla de su casa, así que aun que sea por un día quería alejarse de ella.

Una vez dentro del mismo, solo se limito a conducir sin dirección alguna. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, sus ideas. No sabia que hacer, como reaccionar. Pasó por la casa de Jessica y decidió estacionarse. Necesitaba de su amiga más que nunca.

Toco el timbre del portero y nada. Jessica no estaba. Justo cuando más la necesitaba no estaba. Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba estaba más sola. Que todos le daban la espalda.

Al levantar su vista, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, noto que el cuidador del edificio estaba mirándola. El señor la saludo con su mano acercándose a abrir la puerta. Dianna trato de hacer una sonrisa lo mas creíble posible, fue en vano.

"_Señorita Dianna, como ha estado?"_ – Exclamo el señor, realmente feliz de verla.

La conocía hacia mucho tiempo, desde que Jessica vivía en ese departamento. Realmente era un señor agradable.

"_Que tal Frank! Estuve el otro día por acá, pero no estabas"._ – Dijo Dianna tratando de ser amable.

"_Ayer me reincorpore de mis vacaciones. Realmente las necesitaba"_ – Exclamo entre risas. Dianna solo se limito a realizar una mueca. _"La señorita Jessica salio, pero sin su auto, así que supongo que esta por regresar"._ Agrego, sabiendo que la rubia la buscaba.

"_Te molesta si la espero en la puerta de su departamento?"_ – Pregunto con timidez.

"_Para nada! Pase Tranquila"_ – Señalo en dirección al ascensor, que obviamente Dianna ya conocía.

"_Gracias!" _– Sin esperar respuesta del hombre, entró al mismo y automáticamente se dejo caer, apoyándose en una de las paredes.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, sus pensamientos eran muchos y lo que era peor, sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Odiaba a Lea por como había reaccionado. Ni se preocupo por lo que pudo llegar a generar con ese beso. Pero también la amaba. Sí, la amaba. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, sabia que era totalmente dependiente de ella.

Solo el sonido del ascensor logro sacarla de su mente y sus pensamientos. Observo el tablero y marcaban el piso 8. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, solo se limito a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento de Jessica.

Se sentó en el piso, flexionando sus rodillas y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban sobre sus rodillas.

No quería llorar, Lea no se merecía ni una lagrima mas. Se sentía desilusionada, decepcionada por la persona que la había enamorado. No entendía como podía estar a punto de hacerla suya y ahora en cambio se encontraba llorando por ella.

Paso una hora. Aunque para ella se hizo eterno. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Dianna solo escucho el sonido, no tenia fuerzas para levantar la vista.

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban con desesperación en cada pisada – _"Di estas bien?"_ – Finalmente exclamo una voz conocida. Era Jessica. Sin esperar respuesta, la abrazo, obligándola a que levante su cara y se lo devuelva.

"_Que paso Di? Alguien te hizo algo? Estas lastimada?"_ – Jessica estaba preocupada, trataba de entender porque su amiga estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Dianna solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza a cada pregunta que Jessica le realizaba. Quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba desolada.

Jessica la ayudo a incorporarse y abrió la puerta del departamento – _"Veni, vamos a tomar un vaso de agua así te calmas un poco"_ – Ambas entraron. Jessica nunca dejo de abrazarla.

Ya dentro de la cocina le sirvió un vaso de agua, Dianna lo tomo, tratando de calmarse y de controlar su angustia. Jessica le masajeaba la espalda, tratando de que se calmara.

Una vez mas relajada, Jessica trato de que Dianna se desahogara – _"Me queres contar que paso?"_ – Exclamo mientras la miraba con ternura.

Dianna tomo aire, pensó las palabras que iba a usar y finalmente exclamo con algo de ímpetu y sin nada de pudor – _"ES UNA HIJA DE PUTA!"._

Jessica se sorprendió por el comentario de Dianna, no solía escucharla así, trato de conservar la calma – _"Tranquila Di, veo que estas enojada con alguien, pero no se con quien"._

"_Con Lea!"_ – Agrego sin pensarlo dos veces. – _"Me uso! Me beso"_ – Se corrigió – _"Nos besamos"_ – Rió y se agarro la cabeza – _"No lo puedo creer! Casi tenemos relaciones!"_ – Se dirigió hacia Jessica que estaba atónita por la confesión de la rubia.

"_Estamos hablando de la misma Lea?"_ – Exclamo sin salir de su asombro.

Dianna asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada por todo lo que paso y por como se lo contó a Jessica. Ella lo noto.

"_No te juzgo Di, solo que me sorprendí, no sabia que te gustaban las m…" _– Dianna la interrumpió.

"_No estoy segura de que me gusten. Como puedo saberlo? Si es la primera con la que estoy"._ – Rio irónicamente – _"La primera y mira como estoy!"_ - Su mirada se notaba confundida. _"Estoy mal! No se que me pasa, no se como actuar"_ – Busco algo en su cartera.

Jessica noto que agarro su celular, sutilmente tomo sus manos, evitando que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir y se aseguro de que Dianna escuchara bien sus palabras.

"_Sabes que estoy en todas no? Podes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Te voy a ayudar siempre y sobre todo te voy a apoyar, tomes la decisión que tomes!"_ – Acentuó las ultimas palabras. Dianna atino a sonreír. Sus ojos volvían a brillar.

"_Gracias Jess…Sos una amiga de oro"_ – Dianna la abrazo. En ese preciso instante su celular sonó.

La pantalla mostraba** 1 mensaje nuevo.** Dianna abrió el mismo.

**Perdoname! Necesito hablar con vos cuanto antes – Lea.**

Jessica leyó el mensaje y noto la cara de Dianna. Automáticamente exclamo – _"No le contestes!"_ – Le saco el celular de las manos a la rubia. _"Cuando te calmes, te lo doy"._

"_Que quiere hablar? Ves porque te digo que una forra?_ – Volvió a alterarse.

"_Calmate Di! Dudo que quiera empeorar las cosas. No debe ser fácil para ella tampoco" _– Volvió a servirle agua – _"Ed esta fuera, no va a venir a dormir. Te queres quedar? Creo que te haría bien…"_ – Le regalo una sonrisa.

"_Por favor! – _La abrazo con fuerza_ – "No quiero volver al departamento. No quiero verla"_ – Miro hacia abajo, perdiendo su mirada.

Lea se encontraba en un restaurante junto con Theo, se habían puesto al tanto de todo lo que tenían que contarse desde la última vez que se vieron. La morocha no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje que le acababa de mandar a la rubia. Necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta, la cual no llego.

"_Lea me estas escuchando?"_ – Pregunto Theo con intriga.

"_Si! Perdón! Era algo del trabajo. En que estábamos?"_ – Puso su mejor sonrisa.

"_Te decía, si queres ir al hotel donde estoy parando. Salvo que quieras ir a mostrarme donde estas viviendo"_ – Sonrío Theo.

"_NO!"_ – Exclamo algo nerviosa. _"No! A lo de Dianna no podemos ir…"_ – Se corrigió – _"Quiero decir, creo que no corresponde que le invada la casa de ese modo" _– Asentía con la cabeza tratando de convencerse a si misma.

"_Entonces vayamos al hotel, así podemos tener algo mas de intimidad"_ – Theo llamo al mozo, pago la cena y ambos fueron hacia el auto de Lea.

El viaje había sido silencioso, Theo trataba de sacar conversación a lo que la morocha respondía con monosílabos. Lea miraba su celular cada tanto. Igualmente ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de que la rubia le contestara. El trayecto se había hecho corto, para suerte de la morocha. Finalmente habían llegado a la habitación.

"_Doy por obvio que vas a pasar la noche conmigo no?"_ – Exclamo Theo con una mirada dulce.

Lea estaba realmente incomoda. No quería estar ahí. Theo era divino, ella lo amaba muchísimo, pero Dianna había cambiado todos sus esquemas. Sabía que si pasaba la noche con él iba a tener que complacerlo. Eran novios, era lo lógico. Hacia meses que no se veían, que no se sentían. Tenía necesidades y no lo culpaba. Ella también las tenia, pero con otra persona.

"_No se si pueda quedarme. Mañana tenemos que estar a las 9 de la mañana para ensayar una coreo y despues grabamos. Hasta la noche no paro"_. – Se justifico Lea, realmente sonaba convincente.

"_Prometo que nos dormimos temprano"_ – Se acerco hacia ella. Le corrió el pelo de su cuello y comenzó a besarla con dulzura. – _"Te extraño, vine hasta para verte, lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo esta noche"_ – La miro con ternura. – _"Creo que es lo mínimo que merezco…"._

Lea suspiro, no tenia alternativa. _"Esta bien, me quedo! Pero nos dormimos temprano, necesito estar descansada para mañana"._

Theo rió, conocía a su novia, sabía lo exigente que era pero también sabía que podía ablandarla. Volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco mas fogoso. Lea se separo con sutileza.

"_Me voy a ir a dar un baño, me duele un poco la cabeza"_ – Sin esperar respuesta, se encerró en el mismo. Algo tenía que hacer, sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Estaba negada. Solo podía pensar en su lady. Le iba a mandar orto mensaje pero se contuvo. Sabia que iba a ser para peor.

La ducha la había relajado. Se sentía mejor, por fuera. Por dentro, todo seguía igual de mal.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con Theo acostado. El muchacho le hizo un gesto que se acercara a la cama. Lea obedeció. Se acostó en su costado y automáticamente le dio la espalda, colocándose de costado.

Theo se dio vuelta y la abrazo por atrás, comenzó a hablarle al oído.

"_Que te pasa amor?"_ – Casi susurrándolo.

"_Me siento mal"_ – Exclamo Lea casi automático. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta incomoda.

"_Ehmmmm me parece que alguien necesita mimos"_ – Dijo Theo con algo de picardía, mientras bajaba sus manos por la pierna de la morocha.

"_Enserio amor… no me siento bien"_ – Repitió Lea buscando sonar creíble.

Theo la dio vuelta provocando que quedara boca arriba, se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, lento pero apasionado.

"_Dejame que te cure…"_ – Decía entre besos.

Lea cerro los ojos, la única imagen que se le venia a la mente era Dianna vestida de Cheerio sobre la mesa de maquillaje. Theo cada vez se ponía mas fogoso y Lea lo notaba.

"_Para amor…"_ – Susurro. Mas allá de que ya no sintiera lo mismo, no era de piedra y Theo la estaba calentando. Mejor dicho, estaba terminando lo que la rubia había empezado.

Theo comenzó a desvestirla mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos. Lea cedió el control de su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por la situación. Ambos se fundieron en sexo salvaje y descontrolado. Lea lo necesitaba, pero no con él. Sabia que esto solo empeoraría las cosas, pero era algo que en caliente no podía procesar.

Una vez consumado el acto, Theo se durmió placidamente sobre Lea. En cambio, la morocha, no podía conciliar el sueño. Hacia horas que estaba en la misma posición, con sus ojos abierto como dos esferas. Sentía culpa. Culpa por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que esto solo empeoraría más las cosas con Dianna. Sabía que era ella a quien quería. Una lagrima cayo de su ojo, una lágrima muda. Dianna nunca debía enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. También con Theo, él no tenía la culpa. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas.

Dianna por su parte, se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la casa de Jessica. Mejor dicho, se encontraba acostada, en la misma situación que Lea. Estaba boca arriba, con sus manos sobre su pecho, sin poder dormir. Llevaba desde que se acostó igual.

Pensaba en Lea, en donde estaría. Si estaría en el departamento. Miles de preguntas se le venían a la mente.

Solo podía recordar aquel fuego que hubo ese entre ellas. Sabia que había sido especial y sabia muy bien que Lea lo había sentido igual. Necesitaba verla. Quería estar con ella. Estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

En el departamento de Dianna el silencio era el protagonista. No se podia sentir una rafaga de viento y la oscuridad iba cubriendolo todo, dandole paso a una penumbra que no hacia más que adornar la tristeza que, en ese momento, se habia instalado en el corazón de ambas.

* * *

><p>Amo el personaje de Jessica, por si no lo notaron!<p>

Amo este capitulo. Creo que es determinante a la hora de definir la personalidad de cada una.

**NOOOO! Lea no es forra! simplemente tiene necesidades, como cualquiera y bueno... digamos que Dianna le calienta la pava pero nunca se toma el mate... jajajaja**

**Y si, uso temas de la oreja! me sirven de concentracion!  
><strong>

COMENTEN! LO NECESITO DE INSPIRACION!

**Gracias por leer! Noe.**

**P.D: Si, otro titulo con una cancion de la oreja! Las escucho para inspirarme!  
><strong>


	17. Capitulo 17: Lie to me

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong> Lie to me.

Jessica estaba molesta, había algo que le impedía dormir con tranquilidad. Un ruido. Sonaba a cacharros y provenía de la cocina. Giro hacia un costado de la cama y miro su reloj. El mismo marcaba las 5 am.

Se levanto, estaba intrigada. A decir verdad, no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Ya se había despabilado lo suficiente como para volver a dormirse.

Luego de desperezarse lo necesario, se dirigió hacia la cocina. No veia demasiado, aun estaba dormida, se guiaba por su oído. Se encontró con Dianna. La misma iba de un lado al otro. De la cafetera a la heladera, de la heladera a la alacena, de la alacena al desayunador. Parecía automático.

"_Di que haces?" _– Exclamo Jessica entre risas.

"_Tengo que ir a ensayar a las 9 de la mañana" _– Exclamo la rubia sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Esta bien…. Pero son las 5 de la mañana y sabes que mi departamento queda mas cerca de los estudios que el tuyo"_ – Miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la rubia.

Dianna no contestaba, solo se servia café. Finalmente le ofreció uno - _"Queres?"_ – Sin esperar respuesta ya se encontraba sirviéndoselo.

"_Hace cuanto que estas despierta?"_ – Exclamo Jessica mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del desayunador.

Dianna rio para si misma, recordando su noche. – _"Nunca me dormí"._

Jessica levanto una ceja tratando de entender un poco mejor la situación. – _"Cuantos cafés te tomaste?"._

"_Este es el séptimo"_ – Contesto sin dudarlo.

Jessica se acerco a Dianna. – _"Porque no vas a dormir y te relajas un poco?"_ – Insistió mientras la llevaba casi obligatoriamente hacia su cuarto.

"_No puedo dormir Jess! No dejo de pensar en Lea"_ – Se negaba con sus palabras pero su cuerpo se dejaba llevar, realmente necesitaba dormir una hora aunque sea. – _"Esta mal si la llamo?"._

"_Mal, lo que significa mal, no esta! Es mas, considero que es lo mejor que podes hacer, ahora que ya estas tranquila"_ – La sentó en la cama. – _"Creo que deberías llamarla mas tarde… son las 5 y 15 de la mañana" _– Rio, provocando que la rubia también lo haga.

Dianna se recostó sobre la cama de Jessica. No le costo nada conciliar el sueño, estaba realmente cansada. Ni los siete cafés le hicieron efecto. Antes de dormirse por completo murmuro. – _"Yo la quiero de verdad a Lea"_.

Este comentario genero una sonrisa en Jessica. Conocía a Dianna y sabia muy bien lo que sentía. Sabía que se había enamorado y lo que menos pretendía era que ella sufra. No conocía a la morocha. No sabía que intenciones tenía con ella, pero sabiendo como era la rubia, no debía de haber elegido a una mala persona. No podía elegir mal.

Por su parte Lea había permanecido igual en toda la noche. Por momentos lograba conciliar el sueño pero no tenía una duración mayor a 15 minutos. Se sentía culpable. No entendía como había aceptado tener relaciones con Theo. No era eso, no entendía como estaba durmiendo con él y no con Dianna.

Sin dudas quería hacer un cambio de pareja. Soñaba con que ese cambio, fuese tan fácil como un cambio de vestimenta. Deseaba con todo su ser estar con Dianna, la extrañaba y lo que era peor, la necesitaba. El sentimiento era fuerte, le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en ello.

Sigilosamente se deslizo por la cama, tratando de que Theo no lo notara. Finalmente logro salir debajo de él, quien solamente atino a murmurar mientras volteaba hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Una vez fuera de la misma, se fue a duchar. Necesitaba limpiarse, se sentía sucia. El agua la relajaría y le aclararía sus pensamientos.

Dejaba caer el chorro de la ducha sobre su cara mientras pensaba en como solucionar todo. Tenía tantos interrogantes. Tenia tantos problemas! Estaba complicada. Lo único que podía tener en claro era que no iba a decirle a Dianna lo que había ocurrido. Esto era algo que moriría entre ella y Theo. Quería evitar que la rubia se enterase y sobre todo, que le llegara por alguna otra persona. Esa noche debía ser borrada de su mente.

Una vez finalizada la ducha, más tranquila y con la cabeza algo más aclarada, decidió buscar un short, una remera, su iPod y sus zapatillas de correr. Era lo único que la hacia sentir libre. Miro su reloj, el mismo marcaba las 6 de la mañana. Era temprano. Tenía tiempo. Siempre corría 45 minutos y recién tenia que salir 8:30 para el set. Era un buen horario para correr en paz. Para encontrarse con ella misma. Iba a haber poca gente en la calle.

El día estaba hermoso, el clima era más que agradable y estaba disfrutando de su trote. Tenia buena música, buena vista, no podía pedir mas. Sabía que al menos durante 45 minutos su cabeza dejaría de procesar información y podría liberar todas las toxinas que la intoxicaban.

Transcurridos ya 30 minutos de los 45 totales, noto que alguien la fotografiaba. Al principio no logro divisarlo con facilidad, hasta que el acortar distancia dejaba ver que no era uno sino dos. Ambos se acercaba hacia ella a paso acelerado. No podía ser! Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, se suponía que iba a estar tranquila.

Notaba que esa persona venia modulando, movía su mandíbula claramente pero gracias a su música no lograba escuchar nada de lo que le decía. Hasta que se encontró frente a ella y no tuvo otra opción que parar. Se retiro uno a uno sus auriculares y pudo oír claramente el bucillo que había en el ambiente. Debía ser agradable. Era una estrella.

"_Tenemos el placer de encontrar a Lea Michele en uno de nuestros recorridos matutinos y hablar con el nuevo talento de Glee, la serie que rompe todos los records en los Estados Unido"_ – Decía la reportera sin parar de hablar, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

Lea no entendía nada. Primero estaba impresentable, segundo estaba toda transpirada y tercero cuando había aceptado una entrevista?.

No podía insultarla, aunque lo deseaba con muchas ganas. Gestó su mejor cara de show y dijo muy agradable. _"Eyyyy chicos! Como están?"_ – La mujer le colocaba un grabador cerca de la boca.

"_Bien Lea! Esperamos no haber interrumpido tu rutina. Como te trata Los Ángeles?"_ – Interrogo la muchacha.

"_Claro que no! Ya estaba finalizando. Siempre es un placer hablar con ustedes"_ – Sonaba realmente creíble. _"Esta ciudad es grandiosa! Aunque mi corazón siempre va a pertenecer a Nueva York_" – Rió, tratando de sonar simpática.

"_Me imagino! Y lo entendemos"_ – Festejo el chiste de la morocha mientras el otro muchacho no dejaba de sacarle fotos. - _"Contanos, como andan las grabaciones? Tenias pensado que Glee tenga este revuelo?"_ – Exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"_La verdad que no! Partiendo por la base que no pensé que quedaría, mi casting fue algo embarazoso. Fue todo muy rápido y repentino, pero estoy realmente contenta. Tenemos un equipo genial, en todos los sentidos"_ – Estaba algo agitada – _"Perdonen el aspecto y la voz, es que me agarraron en mi momento de ocio" _– Trato de que la muchacha entendiera la indirecta manteniendo su sonrisa adorable, obviamente.

"_No queremos retenerte mucho. La ultima pregunta y te dejamos libre_" – Espero la aprobación de la morocha.

"_Claro! No es molestia, quedate tranquila"_ – Por dentro pensaba todo lo contrario. Tenia ganas de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieran de su vista.

"_Tenemos entendido que tenes una muy buena relación con una de tus compañeras de elenco"_ – Lea asintió con una sonrisa y agrego en la pausa generada por la muchacha.

"_Con Jenna, la conozco hace años! Es una muy buena persona"_ – Exclamo sin borrar su sonrisa. Sin dudas, se había apurado a responder.

"_No exactamente, nos referíamos a Dianna Agron. Sabemos que vivís con ella, podes confirmarlo? Mantienen mas que una relaciona profesional?"_ – La cara de Lea se transformo. No le salían las palabras. Estaba imaginando esa pregunta o realmente se la había hecho?.

Una relación? Que? Estaba en shock. Noto la mirada de la muchacha, estaba esperando una respuesta. Se limito a contestar solo lo necesario.

"_Vivimos juntas desde hace unos meses, fue muy amable y me ofreció su cuarto de invitados, ya que, como sabrán, estaba parando en un hotel."_ – Hizo una mueca, tratando de simular una sonrisa.

"_Confirmando que viven juntas y viendo las fotos de Santa Mónica y los comentarios via Twitter se puede decir que son mas que compañeras de cuarto? O mejor dicho que son buenas compañeras de cuarto?"_ – Agrego la muchacha con algo de complicidad buscando que la morocha le dijera lo que quería escuchar.

Lea no sabia donde meterse, que contestar. Otra vez volvio a desear que la atropellara un camión. Dudó. Había esquivado la pregunta en primer instante, pero la muchacha estaba realmente interesada en saber. Se sintió invadida en su privacidad. No quería empeorar mas las cosas de lo que ya estaban. Tampoco sabía que magnitud podían llegar a tener estas declaraciones y no quería que Dianna lo tomara a mal.

"_No! Somos amigas!"_ – Exclamo con énfasis mientras se colocaba sus auriculares y se preparaba a seguir sus ejercicios. Agrego – _"Gracias chicos! Estoy con poco tiempo"._

No espero respuesta y huyo del lugar. Literalmente. No quería estar ahí. Estaba tranquila y ahora estaba peor que ayer. Que demonios había sido eso? Porque la relacionaban con Dianna? Tan insinuantes habían sido las fotos? Alguien les había vendido información de ellas?

Su cabeza sacaba las conjeturas mas descabelladas, por momentos ya se sentía un tanto como Rachel. Estaba paranoica. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se alejo lo más que pudo, busco un lugar seguro. Se sentó en el banco de una plaza. Era demasiado temprano todavía para ir a algún otro lugar.

Miro su reloj. El mismo marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Necesitaba ducharse y en menos de dos horas debía estar en el estudio. Busco su teléfono en la riñonera que llevaba en su brazo siempre que salía a correr. Abrió el contacto de Jenna. Sonaba, sonaba y sonaba pero nadie contestaba. Era lógico. Estaba durmiendo, como ella debía estarlo.

Busco entre sus contacto y no lo dudo. Llamo a Jonathan. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Daria lo que fuera por un abrazo de su parte. El teléfono sonaba. Se hacia eterno. Finalmente escucho una voz tranquilizadora del otro lado.

"_Mi vida! Que sorpresa!" _– Exclamo Jonathan con gran alegría.

"_Mi amor! No sabes lo que te extraño. Como andas?"_ – Contesto Lea con la voz algo entrecortada a punto de quebrarse. Lo extrañaba en demasía.

"_Bien y vos? Que haces llamándome a esta hora? No tenes que trabajar?"_ – Preguntaba sin cesar.

"_Entro a las nueve, bendita diferencia horaria! Necesitaba escucharte aunque sea un ratito… Te extraño mucho J"_ – Finalmente agrego con algo de dificultad.

"_Ey mi amor! Que te pasa? Yo también te extraño mucho. Te peleaste con Theo?"_ – Indago preocupado.

"_No, para nada. Él vino a verme de sorpresa. Es un dulce. Estoy bien, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte. Necesito verte cuanto ant…"_ – Jonathan la interrumpió.

"_Cariño, lamento interrumpirte pero tengo que seguir trabajando, te veo en unos días verdad?" _– Espero respuesta.

"_Si Jon. Te veo en unos días. Te amo demasiado"_ – Se despidió Lea.

"_Te espero con ansias. Yo mas preciosa"_ – Agrego Jonathan para luego cortar el teléfono.

Tan difícil era encontrar a alguien que la ayudara? Alguien que la escuchara? Busco en su teléfono nuevamente y vio el contacto de Dianna. Dudo. Dudo mucho. No estaba realmente segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería dejar pasar mas el tiempo. La llamo. Esa era la debilidad de Lea, además de Dianna, era impulsiva. Por momentos en demasía.

El teléfono de Dianna comenzó a sonar. La rubia había logrado conciliar el sueño. El mismo estaba en la cocina, donde se encontraba Jessica tomando un café y acomodando todo el desastre que habia. Noto que el celular estaba sonando y lo agarro. Decía **Lea llamando. **Atendió.

"_Hola"_ – Exclamo Jessica como si fuese su teléfono.

Se sentía una respiración pero nadie hablaba.

"_Lea, se que sos vos…"_ – Agrego

"_Hola…."_ – Dijo tímidamente. – _"Vos no sos Di… __Quien sos?"_ – Indago.

"_Soy Jessica, la mejor amiga"_ – Espero que Lea dijera algo. Fue en vano. – _"Dianna esta durmiendo, no es que no te quiera pasar, pero no pego un ojo en toda la noche"_.

"_Esta bien, gracias! Ni se que hago llamándola sinceramente"_ – Dijo Lea dispuesta a cortar la conversación.

"_Para! No me cortes. No me quiero meter, pero creo que necesitan hablar"._ – Rogaba que la morocha aceptara.

"_Que propones?"_ – Cedió Lea ante la propuesta y avanzo sin dudarlo, como era característico en ella.

"_Decime donde estas y le digo que vaya, con alguna excusa"._ – Exclamo Jessica.

"_Prefiero que no nos veamos acá, me acaba de pasar algo medio extraño con un paparazzi, prefiero evitarlo"._ – Hubo una pausa y agrego. _"No te hagas problema, la veo en una hora y media en el set. Gracias igualmente"._

Jessica pensó rápido una solución. "_Anota mi dirección y venite para acá. Van a estar tranquilas"._

"_Noooooo! Por favor! Te agradezco pero no me da la cara"_ – Dijo avergonzada Lea.

"_Insisto"_ – Sin darle alternativa comenzó a pasarle la dirección. Lea no pudo decir que no.

En menos de 15 minutos estaba tocando a la puerta, a decir verdad, hacia cinco minutos que estaba meditando si hacerlo o no. Tomo coraje y finalmente lo hizo.

Jessica abrió, la saludó muy amable y sin cerrar la puerta le indico donde estaba el cuarto. _"Di esta ahí, anda a despertarla. Tengo que salir"_ – Agrego mientras salía del departamento. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se asomo y miro a la morocha. _"Si se van a pelear por favor no rompan nada"_. – Rio cómplicemente lo que hizo escapar una sonrisa a Lea.

"_Quedate tranquila. Gracias de nuevo!"_ – Alcanzo a decir mientras la veía irse.

Inhalo profundo y avanzo hacia el cuarto a paso firme. Una vez dentro, se encontró con la rubia durmiendo. Parecía un ángel. Se veía tan indefensa, tan adorable. Lograba generarle esa tonta sonrisa en su cara que por momentos desconocía.

Se sentó a su lado y le acaricio un mecho de pelo que le caía por su rostro. – _"Sos hermosa"_ – Susurro.

Dianna abrió los ojos y la miro. A Lea se le paro el corazón. Se esperaba un escándalo. Automáticamente la rubia volvió a cerrarlos murmurando – _"Estoy harta de soñar con vos"._

Lea sonrío, era tan tierna. _– "Estoy acá de verdad, no estas soñando"._

Dianna volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez sorprendida y toco el brazo de Lea, corroborando que lo sea. Se sentó en la cama con un movimiento brusco.

"_Que haces acá? Donde esta Jessica?"_ – Hablaba acelerada.

"_Tranquila Di… Ella me dijo que venga, quería que hablemos"_ – Hizo una mueca tratando de ablandar a la rubia.

"_Y quien te dijo que yo quiero hablar?"_ – Miro para otro lado.

_"Sabia que era una mala idea, mejor me voy_" - Exclamo Lea mientras se levantaba.

_"Sentate!_" - Ordeno Dianna mientras la obligo a hacerla sujetandola del brazo.

"_Bueno, si no queres hablar no hables, aunque sea dejame pedirte disculpas y decirte que mañana te devuelvo las llaves de tu departamento"_. – Su cara se entristeció. _"Decime algún momento en que no estes así puedo sacar mis cosas sin molestarte"._ Esperaba que Dianna la retuviera. Lo deseaba con muchas ganas.

"_No quiero que te vayas"_ – Exclamo mirándola. _"Y te perdono. Simplemente prefiero no hablar del tema"_.

Lea se quedo sorprendida ante la reacción de Dianna, realmente no se la esperaba. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

"_Gracias mi lady!"_ – La abrazo, casi por inercia.

Dianna se lo devolvió pero por compromiso, no fue efusiva. _"Esto no significa que este todo bien. Antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas…" _– Separo a Lea cuidadosamente.

"_Creía que no querías hablar"_ – Dijo a tono de broma. Dianna no se rio.

"_Estoy hablando enserio Lea! No quiero hablar del tema porque me hace mal. Considero que actuaste pésimo! Es mas, te putee varias veces"_ – Hizo una pausa a lo que Lea acoto.

"_Con razón me dolían las orejas"_ – Sonrió.

Dianna conservo la seriedad. - _"Deja de bromear, te dije que iba enserio"._

"_Perdón. No interrumpo mas"_ – Exclamo Lea con cara de nena regañada.

"_Mas allá de todo, te perdono porque te quiero, porque me haces bien y porque en parte yo también tengo culpa…"_ – Tomo aire y prosiguió. _"Yo sabía que tenías novio y sin embargo me deje llevar. Considero que cada una se tiene que hacer cargo de las culpas que le corresponde". – _Lea asintió con la cabeza.

Dianna prosiguió. – "_Las cosas van a ser distintas, vos estas con él, yo soy una amiga, pero no te quiero perder. Te quiero en mi vida"_. – La miro fijo esperando una respuesta.

"_Esta bien. Supongo que no es la respuesta que me esperaba, pero prefiero eso antes de que no quieras saber de mi"_ – La sujeto de las manos a modo de aprobación.

"_Que estabas esperando que dijera? Además es imposible que no sepa mas de vos! Trabajamos juntas"_ – Indago Dianna con una sonrisa débil en su cara.

"_Tenia dos opciones. O me odiabas de por vida y me matabas o me pedias que deje a Theo por vos"_ – Automáticamente rió a carcajadas, lo que provoco que la rubia también lo hiciera.

"_Realmente me creíste capaz de pedir algo así?"_ – Dianna conservaba su sonrisa que la hacia única.

La morocha asintió. - _"Yo lo haría"_ – Ambas volvieron a reír.

"_No se porque, pero de vos me parece totalmente esperable. Considero que eso es algo que tendría que salir de adentro tuyo. Valgo la pena para que me elijas antes que a él?"_ – Pregunto con algo intriga.

"_Que me decís si mi respuesta es un si?"_ – Coqueteo Lea.

"_Te preguntaría si pasaste la noche con el, por ejemplo"_ – Dianna la fulmino con la mirada. La morocha respondió automáticamente.

"_Si"_ – Sostuvo su mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

"_Tuvieron relaciones?"_ – Dianna desvió su vista, no sabia si estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta.

Lea trago saliva y finalmente exclamo – _"No"._

Dianna volvió a mirarla con cierta mueca en el rostro. – _"Entonces mi respuesta seria… Si haces meritos tal vez podes llevarte una sorpresa"_. Le regalo una sonrisa.

Lea gestó una mueca de aprobación. Estaba complicada. Que digo complicada, ESTABA ARRUINADA! Quería recuperarla y ya había empezado mintiéndole? Dianna no debía enterarse nunca de lo que paso con Theo.

* * *

><p>Disfrute mucho de hacer este capitulo! Amo hacer que interactuen entre ellos. Me concentre en desarrollar un poco mas la personalidad de Lea.<strong><br>**

**Mi capitulo mas largo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.  
><strong>

No dejen de comentar! lo necesito de inspiracion.

**Gracias a todossssssss! Saludos! Noe.**

**P.D: Lamento mucho si decepcione a alquien con el capitulo anterior! Trataba de darle algo de adrenalina a esto.  
><strong>


	18. Capitulo 18: Aclarando el panorama

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong> Aclarando el panorama.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Glee no paraba. Crecía a pasos agigantados y varios programas pagaban lo que fuera por tener una nota con ellos, o al menos con alguno de los tantos protagonistas que tenia la serie. Se habían vuelto una gran familia. Salían juntos, se contaban sus cosas, confiaban el uno con el otro. Tenían una relación ideal de trabajo. Lea y Dianna no eran la excepción.

Luego de la charla en el departamento de Jessica, las cosas habían quedado bien. Ambas se habían perdonado mutuamente, se respetaban y se elogiaban una a la otra. Sin dudas la situación estaba aun mejor que al comienzo.

Lea había vuelto al departamento de Dianna. Compartían todas las mañanas un delicioso desayuno y por las noches una deliciosa cena vegetariana. Había tan buen ambiente y el clima era tan agradable que se les había hecho casi habitual juntarse a comer con sus compañeros de elenco. Cuando esta opción no era la elegida, ambas compartían una buena película seguida de una rica pizza. Comida preferida de Lea y como buena anfitriona, Dianna nunca le decía que no.

La demanda era tan grande que a decir verdad, vivían a las corridas. Las grabaciones eran extenuantes, los fans eran amorosos pero agotadores y las entrevistas eran abundantes, sobre todo para Lea. Su manager no paraba de llamar comentándole los trabajos que tenia para ella. Su vida se había vuelto un caos.

No se quejaba, al contrario. La amaba. Disfrutaba muchísimo de este ritmo, de las cosas que había obtenido y de la fama mundial que la serie le había otorgado.

Por su parte Dianna, además de ocupar su tiempo en las mismas obligaciones que el resto de sus compañeros, seguía con sus proyectos personales. Escribía, hacia cortometrajes, sacaba fotos y lo que mas disfrutaba, leía novelas.

Las filmaciones estaban en su máximo esplendor debido a que la primera mitad de la temporada estaba por finalizar. Estaban todos muy ansiosos, no solo por el cierre de una etapa sino por los grandes proyectos que acarreaba la misma. Empezarían con las giras. Irian de viaje a varios lugares del país para promocionarla. Sumado a eso, existía la posibilidad de que estas giras se dispersaran fuera del mismo.

Lea estaba que explotaba de felicidad. Visitaría Nueva York. Se encontraría con sus amigos de toda la vida. Con su familia, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos. Visitaría a sus padres. Todo seria pleno. Lo único que la preocupaba, en cierto modo, era Theo.

En realidad, no era preocupación, sino incertidumbre. No sabia que hacer con él. Desde aquella visita sorpresa, tan romántica por cierto, no había vuelto a verlo. Habían pasado varios meses. Demasiados para su gusto. Aunque extrañamente en esta ocasión no le preocupaba demasiado el tiempo que estuviese alejada de él.

Se desconocía. Sabía que debía hablar con él, aunque primero debería aclarar las cosas en su mente. No podía jugar con sus sentimientos. Ella lo amaba y sabía que Theo era una gran persona. Había estado con ella cuando mas lo necesito.

La había ayudado cuando necesito aplacar los rumores sobre aquel beso en el que se vio envuelta. Aunque ambos se vieron favorecidos por esta relación, debido a que él también debía aplacar rumores, ella había aprendido a quererlo y sobre todo a valorarlo.

Si bien poca gente sabía que eran pareja, ella sentía que si lo dejaba, lo destrozaría. Theo estaba enamorado, se lo decía siempre. Si bien no se veían, el dialogo no había mermado. Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

Theo se encargaba de decirle todo el tiempo lo mucho que lo había cambiado y lo especial que lo hacia sentir. Sabia que mientras estuviese con él, lo suyo con Dianna era imposible.

Inconcientemente se ataba a Theo, porque sabía que era más fácil agarrarse de la relación para evitar los futuros comentarios en caso de que se separaran. Si ya sacaban conjeturas de las dos juntas, sin él sería peor. A su vez, tampoco quería enfrentar a Dianna, sabía que en algún momento la verdad sobre aquella noche entre ella y Theo saldría a la luz. Si bien era su novio, el problema era que le había mentido.

Las últimas palabras de la rubia habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Lea desde aquella vez. No podía evitar recordar "_Si haces meritos tal vez podes llevarte una sorpresa". _Era tan tentador.

Simplemente no podía. Ya había estado a un paso de perderla. Había firmado por tres temporadas mas, mínimo. No quería arruinar todo lo que tenia. Prefería saber que contaba con ella, antes que no tener ningún tipo de trato.

El haber conocido a Dianna la hacia sentir mas parecida a Rachel que a Lea. Esa inseguridad que lograba que la invada. Se caracterizaba por ser decidida, segura de si misma y sobre todo directa. Pero esta vez estaba atada. Atada de pies y manos.

Por su parte, Dianna, estaba feliz. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Lea. Disfrutaba del momento que estaba pasando, era lo que siempre había soñado para su carrera. Amaba a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ellos.

La actitud de la morocha la desconcertaba por momentos. En las entrevistas no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que la pasaban juntas, de la rutina de sus días en el departamento. Se encargaba de abrazarla y ser afectiva en demasía delante de cualquier persona. Nunca nombraba a Theo en ningún lado. Se sentía más novia que él.

No es que se quejara, simplemente que no entendía muy bien su participación en todo esto. Por momento parecía la tercer pata de un trípode. Se estaban llevando más que bien. Mejor que nunca. Aunque no tocara el tema, ella sabía muy bien que el trato era inestable. En algún momento podía explotar.

Nunca más habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Dianna era lo suficientemente vergonzosa como para enfrentar a Lea y a su vez, la morocha tenía la capacidad de convencerla con cada palabra, cada mirada y cada sonrisa, de que así era mejor.

Con su buen humor, su trato agradable, sus abrazos y su manera de malcriarla, había logrado que Dianna no pensara en demasía en ello. Igualmente a la rubia algo le hacia ruido. Si bien la morocha no nombraba a Theo y de lo único que hablaba en todos lados era de ellas dos, Dianna sabía que no podía vivir de esa mentira. Eran amigas, la etiqueta era lo único que importaba, al menos en este caso.

Aunque no lo reconociera, Dianna esperaba con ansias el momento en que Lea tomara esas palabras que tanto le había costado decir y que se jugara por ella. A decir verdad, no entendía muy bien porque no lo hacia. Habría hecho algo mal?. Simplemente prefería dejar todo como estaba. No tenía el valor para enfrentarla.

Ambas se veían atadas a lo mismo. Ninguna quería lastimar a la otra. No querían pelearse. Se amaban, más de lo debido, pero solo mostraban lo permitido. Sus cuerpos invadían por completo sus actos dejándose guiar por el corazón en vez de por la cabeza.

Sus cerebros ya no respondían cuando una estaba cerca de la otra. Preferían quedarse con ese bache que ambas se habían inventado. Saltaban desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy. Todo roce, sentimiento y demás, que no fuese como amigas, compañeras de trabajo o compañeras de departamento había sido suprimido.

Ambas sabían que estaban contenidas, por dentro las ganas de estar con la otra se hacia notar, pero ellas preferían plasmarla como una simple y bella amistad.

Dianna disfrutaba de la hermosa tarde que había en Los Ángeles. Si bien se encontraba en el set, aprovechaba su merecido descanso para leer un libro, mientras tomaba algo de sol. Se encontraba leyendo "Las crónicas de Narnia: el león, la bruja y el ropero".

Amaba ese libro, eran incontables las veces que lo había leído. Estaba en su plenitud. Su relajación era plena. Su lectura se vio interrumpida por un sobre que cayo sobre su libro. Levanto su vista y se encontró con Lea. La morocha llevaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y a decir verdad, el rayo de sol le sentaba muy bien en su cara.

"_Que es esto?"_ – Exclamo Dianna mientras agarraba el sobre.

"_Un sobre"_ – Contesto la morocha ante lo obvio, emitiendo una risa ínfima.

"_LEA! Eso ya lo se! Que hay adentro?"_ – La rubia rio y la miro, esperando una respuesta valida.

"_Daleeee mi lady! abrilo, abrilo, abrilo!"_ – Arengaba Lea, conservando la sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Te dije alguna vez que esa sonrisa por momentos me da miedo?"_ – Rio, provocando que la morocha se ponga seria.

"_Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de habértelo dado"_ – Amago a sacárselo – _"Lo vas a abrir o no?"_ – Exclamo haciéndose la ofendida.

Dianna lo abrió. Era un pasaje de avión. Su destino era el de Nueva York.

"_Son los pasajes de la gira?"_ – Exclamo Dianna con algo de sorpresa.

"_No! Mejor aun!"_ – Negó Lea sin perder su sonrisa. – _"Lee la fecha"_ – Agrego señalándole donde debía leer.

"_Son para este fin de semana. Creía que la gira empezaba el otro y que teníamos una semana de vacaciones"_ – Levanto la vista para ver a la morocha afirmando con la cabeza.

"_No entiendo entonces"_ – La rubia volvió a mirarlos algo confundida.

"_Te dije que no eran de la gira. Son NUESTROS pasajes a Nueva York"_ – Agrego Lea, como si fuese clara la situación, haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuestros.

"_Nuestros?"_ – Dianna estaba perdida. – _"Podes hablar de una vez?"_ – La miro seria. La morocha no pudo evitar reír, provocando que la rubia también lo hiciera. – _"Daleeeeee sabes que odio esto! Habla!"_ – La empujo a tono de broma.

Lea se sentó a su lado – _"Resulta que…."_ – Se hacia la misteriosa. Dianna ya la miraba mal. – _"Saque dos pasajes para nosotras con una semana de anticipación para que vengas conmigo a Nueva York"._ – Dianna se quedo muda. – _"Estuve mal?"._

Dianna dudo. _"No es eso… Simplemente no me lo esperaba. Ósea las dos sabemos que allá esta tu mundo, tus cosas, Th…"_ – Lea la interrumpió.

"_No empecemos de nuevo, por favor"_ – La miro dulcemente. – _"Por una vez no podes romper tus esquemas y aceptar mi invitación?"_ – Sonrió con idea de convencerla.

Dianna miro hacia los pasajes nuevamente y les sonrió_. "Que estas buscando Lea?"_ – La volvió a mirar.

"_Porque tengo que estar buscando algo? Esta mal que te haya invitado?"_ – Se ofusco.

"_Daleeeee no te hagas la tonta! Sabemos muy bien que no das puntada sin hilo"_ – Lea no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario de Dianna.

"_Te juro"_ – Juro con sus dedos. – _"Solamente quiero que me acompañes. Estoy en deuda con vos y lo sabes muy bien."_ – Volvió a intentar convencerla con su mirada.

"_Deja de mirarme así por dios!"_ – Le corrió la cara, ambas volvieron a reír. – _"Odio que hagas estas cosas! Porque tendría que decirte que si?"_ – Indago Dianna.

"_Dale! Yo odio esas preguntas rebuscadas que te encanta hacer!"_ – Pensó.

"_Hace el esfuerzo y convenceme"_ – Conqueteo Dianna.

"_Ok. Quiero que vengas conmigo porque quiero que conozcas a mi gente, a mi familia, que veas como es mi vida, por los lugares que me muevo, como me manejo en mi tierra"_ – La miro nuevamente. – _"Quiero que conozcas a la Lea Michele que no conoces, quiero que nos alejemos del que dirán de esta ciudad"_. Lea esperaba una respuesta. _"Lo logre?"_.

"_Podrías haber estado mejor pero…"_ – Junto sus dientes como pensando y la miro de reojo.

"_Pero vas a aceptarlo igual?"_ – Volvió a poner su cara de inocente.

Le tapo la cara, quería evitar su mirada. – _"Si, pero…"_ – Lea le tapo la boca.

"_Nada de peros… podes actuar, por una vez en tu vida, sin pensar en las consecuencias?". – _Le rogo con la mirada.

Dianna retiro la mano de Lea con delicadeza. – _"Odio que me hagas cambiar de opinión". _

Lea grito de alegría y la abrazo muy fuerte, abrazo que Dianna devolvió. No pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa. Mas allá de sus dudas sobre ir o no, le encantaba la idea de pasar una semana con ella sola.

* * *

><p>Disfruten de este capitulo porque lo que se viene despues es genial! jajajaa es normal que me enamore de un capitulo?<p>

No apuren las cosas... Lea es impulsiva pero tambien es insegura... tiempo al tiempo que cuando llegue va a ser a lo grande!

**No dejen de comentar. Me inspiran a escribir!**

Que pasara en Nueva York? ehmmmm...

**GRACIAS POR LEER SIEMPRE! Saludos! Noe!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Familia Sarfati

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:<strong> Familia Sarfati.

El vuelo había sido tranquilo. Se había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que Dianna esperaba. Estar cerca de Lea le provocaba sensación de seguridad, aunque a decir verdad, era difícil dejar de prestarle atención. No solo porque la morocha se la paso hablando todo el viaje, sino porque realmente captaba la atención de la rubia.

Lea estaba nerviosa, mejor dicho, ansiosa. Ansiaba llegar cuanto antes, si fuese por ella hubiese hecho que el avión la dejara en la puerta del departamento de sus padres.

La salida del aeropuerto había sido un parto. Miles de fans por doquier, los cuales impedían bastante el paso. Una vez que lograron evitar las cámaras, paparazzis y fans, Lea logro divisar una cara familiar.

Su sonrisa se volvió enorme y no pudo evitar taparse la boca mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Solo atino a correr entre saltos, dejando atrás su valija y lo que traía con ella.

"_JONATHAN!" _– Exclamo de manera vigorosa.

Jonathan volteo hacia ella, su sonrisa también era enorme, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de emociones encontradas.

"_Mi vida como te extrañe"_ – Exclamo el muchacho agarrando a Lea de su rostro y observándola con su gran sonrisa.

Lea solo podía reír a carcajadas y las lágrimas le caían solas de los ojos. Finalmente volvió a abrazarlo.

Dianna venia detrás, cargando su valija y con el pie arrastraba la de Lea. Jonathan noto eso. Murmuro al oído de la morocha. – _"Creo que debería ayudarla"._

Lea volteo a mirarla y automáticamente corrió a agarrar su valija, seguida por Jonathan.

"_Gracias"_ – Exclamo Dianna. _"No se como se dieron cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda…"_ – Los tres rieron cómplicemente.

"_Las divas son así!"_ – Exclamó Jonathan mientras miraba a la morocha. – _"Soy Jonathan" _– Agrego saludando a la rubia.

"_Dianna, encantada de conocerte"_ – Sonrió dulcemente, lo cual hizo sonreír al muchacho. – _"Al fin te conozco. Lea no deja de hablar de vos"._

"_Lo mismo dig…!"_ – Trataba de decir el muchacho cuando recibió un codazo de Lea en las costillas. Jonathan abrió sus ojos y miro a la morocha quien estaba fulminándolo con la mirada.

"_No veo la hora de llegar a casa!"_ – Busco cambiar el tema. – _"Te va a encantar!"_ – Exclamo mirando a Dianna.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el auto de Jonathan, colocaron las valijas en el baúl y fueron hacia la casa de los padres de Lea.

El trayecto no era muy largo, o al menos no le pareció a Dianna. Lea y Jonathan no paraban de hablar, se estaban poniendo al día de todos estos meses que no se habían visto. La rubia solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla y apreciar la belleza de la ciudad. Cada cuadra que avanzaba, entendía porque Lea amaba tanto ese lugar.

Habían llegado. La entrada al departamento era realmente hermosa. Antigua pero refaccionada, delicada y bien arreglada. El lugar se veia realmente acogedor. Lea estaba aceleradísima. Dianna nunca la había visto en ese estado.

La morocha corrió hasta llegar a la puerta, donde una mujer la recibió. Automáticamente se dejo caer en sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de su cara. Su felicidad era extrema.

Dianna observaba esa situación con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente estaba conociendo a otra Lea y estaba empezando a pensar que el haber aceptado el viaje había sido una gran idea.

Saliendo de su nebulosa, logro notar que Jonathan estaba retirando las cosas del auto con algo de problemática. _"Dejame que te ayude"_ – Exclamo mientras se acercaba a él.

"_No te hagas problema Di, yo me arreglo"._ La miro. – _"Puedo llamarte así?"_.

"_Claro!"_ – Sonrió mientras ayudaba a Jonathan, mas allá de que le hubiese dicho lo contrario.

"_Todavía no entiendo como es que Lea trae tantas cosas cuando acá tiene un montón"_ – Exclamo Jonathan mientras sonría para si mismo. Dianna le devolvió la sonrisa y solo se limito a encoger sus hombros.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Dianna iba detrás de él, estaba algo avergonzada. A decir verdad, esperaba que Lea la presentara, pero sabía que la morocha estaba más allá de todo.

La madre de Lea saludo a Jonathan como a un hijo. Parecía una mujer realmente agradable. Lea se secaba las lágrimas cuando al levantar la vista se cruzo con la de la rubia. Dianna no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Lea se veía tan tierna, tan pura.

"_Mama, quiero presentarte a la persona que es mi ángel de la guarda en Los Ángeles"_ – Dijo Lea, comentario que tomo totalmente por sorpresa a Dianna.

Le extendió la mano. _"Encantada, soy Dianna. Es un placer conocerla"_ – Sonrió como era su costumbre y trato de parecer educada.

La mujer automáticamente la abrazo, al igual que lo había hecho con Jonathan. _"No tengo dudas de que seas un ángel. Lo que hiciste por mi hija fue realmente hermoso"_ – Le dio un beso a modo de recibimiento y agradecimiento. Agrego. – _"Edith y el placer es mío. Espero que te sientas a gusto en nuestra casa"._

Al observar a Edith, lograba entender a quien salía Lea. Tenía la misma mirada pura y sincera que su madre.

Los cuatro entraron en el departamento. Lea y Jonathan se encargaron de ubicar las cosas de Dianna en el cuarto de invitados, para luego llevar las de Lea a su habitación.

Edith en cambio llevaba a la rubia a recorrer el departamento, el cual estaba muy bien decorado y tenia un aspecto sobrio que a Dianna le encantó.

Se escucho a Lea gritar desde arriba. "_MAMA NO INTERROGUES A MI LADY EHHH"_ – Se podía oír su risa a kilómetros.

Mi lady? What the fuck? Dianna se paralizó. Le había dicho mi lady delante de su madre? No entendía nada. Sentía que empezaba a transpirar y lo que era peor. Edith la estaba mirando. Tenia que disimular. Sonrió cómplicemente.

"_No te preocupes, siempre es así con sus amigos. Mas cuando esta acá. Te vas a arrepentir de tenerla en tu casa"_ – Ambas mujeres rieron.

Siempre es así con los amigos? Es verdad, Lea era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo, pero ella se consideraba más que una amiga. Más allá de que las cosas estuvieran como tales, sabia que entre ellas había algo más. Igualmente esa era una explicación que no tenía pensado dársela. Quizas estaba algo perseguida.

Edith seguía con su recorrido. "_Bueno y finalmente aca esta la cocina"._ – Dirigió su mirada a Dianna quien estaba observando todo con admiración. – _"De mas esta decirte que te sientas como en tu casa"_ – Agrego tomándola de las manos.

"_Le agradezco mucho Señora Sarfati"_ – Dijo muy correctamente la rubia.

"_Edith. Llamame Edith"_. – Sonrió, por lo que la rubia le devolvió su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Jonathan y Lea subían las valijas a su habitación. El muchacho rompió el silencio.

"_Nunca me dijiste que fuera tan atractiva"_ – Exclamo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"_No seas mentiroso!"_ – Lo golpeo. "_Si te pase fotos y además la viste por la tele"._

"_Tenes razón, pero en persona es mucho mas impactante. Tiene una mirada que GUAUUUUUU!" _– Grito efusivamente. "_Hasta yo le pediría casamiento". _– Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Ninguno podía controlar la risa.

"_Que lastima que seas gay! Me la voy a tener que quedar toda para mi"_ – Exclamo Lea sobrándolo.

"_Te la regalo! Es mas, te la intercambio por Theo."_ – Exclamo serio, pero la risa se volvió a hacer incontenible.

"_Evita nombrarlo delante de ella…. Es lo único que te pido"._ – Rogo Lea con su mirada compradora.

"_No hace falta que me pongas esa mirada. Sabes que te cubro, pero algo vas a tener que hacer. En algún momento se van a cruzar"._ – Jonathan trataba de ser realista.

"_Ya lo seeeee! Simplemente no quiero pensar en cuando llegue ese momento"_. – La morocha trataba de esquivar el tema.

"_Yo creo que sería mejor que tuvieras una idea en mente"._ – Aconsejo Jonathan.

"_Lo voy a tener en cuenta"_ – Agradeció depositando un dulce beso en los labios del muchacho, como era costumbre en ellos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Dianna con Edith. La rubia estaba encantada hablando con la madre de Lea. Estaba pasando un muy buen rato y se sentía como en casa.

"_Mama… Vas a terminar asustándola"_ – Resoplo Lea.

"_No digas tonterías!" _– Replico Dianna a la defensiva. _"Tu madre es una divina"._

"_Eso es porque recién la conoces"_ – La morocha le guiño el ojo a la rubia provocando que la madre se hiciera la ofendida. Automáticamente corrió y la abrazo, a lo que ambas rieron.

"_Jon te quedas a comer no?"_ – Pregunto Edith mientras Lea asentía con la cabeza.

"_Tengo otra opción?"_ – Exclamo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Lea tomo a Dianna de la mano, lo que tomo por sorpresa a la rubia. _"Voy a mostrarle su cuarto, ahora volvemos" _– Exclamo mientras miraba a ambos. Jonathan le contesto con un guiño de ojo, a modo de complicidad.

Dianna seguía a Lea, la cual continuaba sosteniéndola de la mano. La rubia sentía un calor interno que hacia mucho que venia controlando lo mejor posible. Solo atino a decir. _"No creo que me vaya a perder?"_ – Rio débilmente.

"_Porque lo decís?"_ – La morocha la miro.

Dianna no contesto, simplemente señalo sus manos con una mirada sobre ellas y un leve levantamiento de sus cejas. Quería evitar que Lea notara como se ponía cuando la tocaba.

"_Que pasa? Te incomoda que te agarre?"_ – Coqueteo la morocha levantándole una de sus cejas y sujetándola aun mas fuerte.

"_Para nada!"_ – Respondió casi automáticamente.

"_Entonces no veo el porqué debería de soltarte"_. Al finalizar la frase, abrió una puerta, habían llegado.

Dianna suspiro aliviada. No se sentía capacitada para poder seguir manteniendo esa conversación mucho tiempo más.

Entraron al cuarto y Lea pregunto enseguida. _"Y? Que tal?"_. – La miro esperando una respuesta.

Dianna estaba atónita. Ese lugar era increíble. No tenia lujos, tampoco escatimaba en ellos. Era simplemente especial. Sobrio. Tenía una gran vista. Era un lugar donde podías relajarte, pensar y encontrarte con vos mismo. Recorría la habitación con la vista y se sentía en su propio departamento.

"_Me encanta"_ – Exclamo sin salir de su asombro.

"_Sabia que te iba a gustar, por eso te lo elegí"_ – Se auto elogiaba.

"_Ah si?"_ – La miro con una sonrisa picara. _"Desde cuando me conoces tanto vos?"_ – Agrego Dianna mientras recorría el cuarto con pasos lentos. Disfrutaba del momento.

"_Desde que vivo con vos hace varios meses tal vez?"_ – Replico Lea devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, aunque la de la morocha era un tanto mas pícara. Seguía a Dianna, manteniendo una distancia considerable.

"_Sabes que me da miedo cuando me miras así… No puedo imaginarme lo que se te pasa por esa cabeza"_ – Rio tiernamente mientras corría la cortina para poder observar por la ventana la hermosa vista..

"_Te miro igual que me miras vos a mi. Que crees que pueda estar pensando"._ – Coqueteo la morocha mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Dianna y se colocaba detrás de ella, aun conservando su distancia.

Quería evitar ese coqueteo con Lea. Sabía como podía terminar y le había costado mucho mantenerse en su postura. Al girar sobre su eje se encontró con la morocha detrás de ella. Volvió a girar hacia la ventana, sabia que no iba a poder contenerse.

"_No se que podes pensar…"_ – Respondió finalmente, sin mirarla. – _"Lea Michele es una caja de sorpresas"_ – Agrego con un tono encantador, finalizando en un suspiro.

La morocha decidió acortar la distancia que había entre ellas y se coloco detrás, en puntas de pie, para poder depositar un limpio mensaje en la oreja de la rubia. Casi susurrando. – _"Cuando lo elegí, pensaba en lo fácil que seria escabullirme hasta acá por las noches"._

Dianna cerró sus ojos, trago saliva y rezo que la puerta tuviera llave. Tenía dos opciones a la hora de pasar la noche. La cerraba mientras Lea estaba fuera, o lo hacia una vez que ella estuviese dentro…

* * *

><p><strong>VAYA FINAL! Ahora se viene la cena y despues de comer, cada uno a su cama o tal vez no...quien dice?<strong>

NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR! ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR!

Gracias. Gracias y mas gracias!

**Saludos Noe!**

**P.D: No entendi lo que me pusiste de Naya y Hemo (gbrujnkdl). No nombro a casi nadie ademas de Dianna y Lea en mi fic jajajaja  
><strong>


	20. Capitulo 20: Asi quiero recordarte

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: <strong>Así quiero recordarte**  
><strong>

El día se estaba pasando rapidísimo. Luego de acomodar todas sus cosas, cada cual siguió con sus obligaciones. Jonathan tuvo que retirarse debido a que se encontraba con mucho trabajo y debía cumplir con el mismo.

"_Me tengo que ir! Pero no van a librarse de mi esta noche!"_ – Sonrió mirando a ambas. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Dianna y luego a Lea, susurrándole al oído – _"Portate mal"._ Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Dianna los miro con una sonrisa. Le daba ternura ver como Lea sonreía cuando estaba con él. Jonathan le caía realmente bien. Por lo poco que lo conocía notaba la gran persona que era.

Una vez que él se retiro, la morocha volteo hacia Dianna.

"_Estamos solas"_ – Su mirada se volvía un tanto pervertida.

Dianna rio algo nerviosa. – _"Tu mamá?"._ Trataba de esquivar el tema.

"_Salio. Porque te pones nerviosa?"_ – Lea rio sabiendo había incomodado a la rubia.

"_Cualquiera! Ni ahí estoy nerviosa"_ – La miro con cara de superada provocándole un leve empujón. – _"Tenés ganas de llevarme a recorrer_?".

"_Ahora? Estoy algo cansada…"_ – Entrecerró los ojos tratando de plasmar lo cansada que estaba._ - "Porque no vamos dormir y después salimos a recorrer?"._ Sonrió con intenciones de convencerla.

"_Anda a descansar, voy sola, no tengo problema"_ – Exclamo mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

"_Como? Vas a ir sola?"_ – Pregunto Lea, repitiendo como un loro.

"_Si! VOY A IR SOLA"_ – Remarco bromeando. _"Soy independiente, vivo sola recordas?" _– Lea levanto sus cejas sorprendida por la contestación de la rubia. – _"No soy una nena de mama y papa, que todavía vive con ellos"._ Rio mientras abría la puerta para retirarse, sabia que Lea iba a explotar.

La morocha abrió sus ojos y su boca, estaba anonadada. Veía como la rubia se retiraba. Agarro su celular y salió detrás de ella. Grito mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

"_DIANNA ESPERAME!"_ – Corrió un poco al ver que la rubia no bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

Finalmente la alcanzo. – _"Que es eso que me dijiste?"_ – Exclamo algo agitada.

"_Te toque el ego mi vida?"_ – Rio a carcajadas.

"_Demasiado!"_ – Respondió Lea recuperando poco a poco el aliento y generando una sonrisa encantadora.

Ambas empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Dianna miraba a los alrededores, por momentos cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la brisa que corría por esas horas de la tarde y golpeaba en su bello rostro.

Lea la observaba cuando la rubia no lo notaba. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y cuando Dianna abría los ojos bajaba la mirada evitando que las mismas se encontraran. Al mirar al piso no podía evitar sonreír. Amaba su compañía.

Sintió su celular vibrar. Automáticamente, sin observar de quien se trataba, corto la llamada y posteriormente lo apago. Quería evitar que alguien estropeara ese momento.

"_Enserio me consideras una malcriada?"_ – Pregunto Lea sin retirar su mirada del camino.

Dianna la miro con ternura y esbozo una sonrisa. – _"Recordame cuando dije eso"._

Lea rio cómplicemente. – _"Daleeee Diiiii!"_ – La miro. _"Me lo dijiste antes de salir"_.

"_No dije eso. Dije que eras una nena de mama y de papa"_ – Corrigió a la morocha.

Lea la empujo con su hombro y parte del brazo, sin retirar sus manos de los bolsillos del pantalón. – _"Para el caso es lo mismo!" _– No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de la rubia.

Dianna la abrazo, pasándole su brazo sobre los hombros y apoyando levemente su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"_Sos nena de mama, no me lo podes negar. Además varios factores son determinantes para que seas así"_ – Respondió con seriedad.

Lea no entendía exactamente que estaba buscando la rubia con ese análisis pero estaba disfrutando de ese abrazo y de sentir el aroma de Dianna cuando la brisa la golpeaba. Su sonrisa era constante y no podía evitarla.

"_No te lo niego. Simplemente quiero saber que te hace notarlo"._ – La charla se volvía seria, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

"_Sos hija única. Te complacen en todo lo que querés y es lógico. Considero que por eso sos así de indecisa"._ – Sentencio con seguridad cuando sintió que Lea se separaba de ella.

"_Yo indecisa?"_ – La miro realmente sorprendida. _"Me considero todo lo contrario. Soy muy segura de mi misma y de lo que quiero"._

"_No estoy de acuerdo. Considero que no te jugas por lo que realmente te importa"._ – Dianna rio para si misma, recordando el porque de ese pensamiento.

"_Noto algo de subtexto en este análisis, puede ser?"_ – Indago la morocha.

"_No se… tal vez!"_ – Respondió la rubia y automáticamente volvió a abrazarla como antes. _"Igualmente te quiero…"_ – Agrego con una voz encantadora.

Lea solo sonrió. Prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de aquel momento. Cada palabra era música para sus oidos. Su lady la quería y eso era lo que importaba. Capaz tenia razón y debía jugársela por ella, jugársela por lo que quería.

La tarde pasaba y el sol poco a poco iba desapareciendo, dando paso a que la noche cubriera toda la ciudad. Dianna y Lea habían pasado una tarde hermosa. Mágica para ambas. Se sentían plenas cuando estaban una con la otra. Dianna deseaba con cada parte de su cuerpo que Lea se jugara por ella. Por su parte, Lea no había dejado de pensar en cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Dianna. Era tan encantadora.

Emprendieron su camino de vuelta. Una vez en el departamento, Lea le presento a su padre, Marc. El hombre era igual de agradable que su mujer. La morocha tenía unos padres encantadores y Dianna disfrutaba cada segundo de la presencia de ambos.

Los tres se pusieron a preparar la mesa mientras Edith seguía con la comida. En ese ínterin suena el timbre. Era Jonathan.

Lea lo abrazo como si fuese la primera vez que lo había visto en el día. – _"Llegas tarde!"_ – Le reprocho.

"_Perdón señorita perfección! Yo no estoy de vacaciones acá"._ – Exclamo mientras la abrazaba y le regalaba un beso en su mejilla.

Marc se acerco a saludar al muchacho y a decir que la cena ya estaba servida. Al ver a Jonathan solo, no pudo evitar preguntar. _"Y Theo? No viene?"_ – A Lea se le cambio la cara. Sabía que sus padres lo querían mucho, pero realmente le llamaba la atención que preguntara por él.

"_No pa! Esta de viaje, temas del trabajo."_ – Respondió con una mueca, intentaba parecer triste por ese motivo.

"_Una lástima! Otra noche será"_ – Exclamo Marc mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

"_Pa!"_ – Exclamo Lea provocando que su padre se diera vuelta._ "Es posible que no lo nombres en la mesa? Estamos algo distanciados y no quiero sacar el tema"._ – Mintió la morocha. – _"Viste como es mama…"._

Su padre asintió y le beso la frente. – _"Claro cariño"._ Retirándose del lugar, provocando que Lea quedara sola con Jonathan.

La morocha siguió los pasos de su padre cuando sintió que su amigo la sujetaba del brazo. _– "Mentirosa!"_ – Exclamo con seriedad.

"_Te juro que fue por una buena causa"._ – Replico Lea con cara de apenada.

"_Acá hay algo que no me estas contando y espero que lo hagas"._ – Se cruzo de brazos.

"_Es largo, la parte más rebuscada ya la sabes, te juro que después te cuento, solo te pido que esta noche me ayudes con Di, por favor!"_ – Le rogaba con la mirada, con la boca, con las pestañas, con todo su ser y a decir verdad, Jonathan no podía resistirse.

Suspiro ofuscado. - _"Esta bien!"_

La cena estaba saliendo de maravillas, Dianna se sentía realmente a gusto. Había encontrado una faceta en la cual podía hablar largo y tendido con Edith. El arte. Ambas mujeres estaban embelesadas con el dialogo. Jonathan, Lea y Marc hablaban entre ellos mientras acotaban comentarios en el dialogo de ellas.

Lea no podía retirar su vista de Dianna. Estaba realmente hermosa, era tan dulce, tan agradable. Su voz era tan sensual. Porque no había notado eso antes? Pensó sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Jonathan conocía a su amiga muy bien, notaba las miradas de ambas y lograba divisar como se sonrojaban al verse una a la otra. Una vez que Marc finalizo con su relato y que los platos estaban vacios, se ofreció a levantarlos.

Llevo de a pares a la cocina. Finalmente exclamo. – _"Mi vida, podes ayudarme?"._ Lea volteo, saliendo del estado vegetativo en el que se encontraba cuando se perdía en los ojos de Dianna.

La morocha se levanto de la mesa. – _"No me extrañen"_ – Rio mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina. Dianna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"_Necesito hablar urgente con vos!"_ – Exclamo Jonathan, apenas dejando que la morocha entrara en la cocina.

Automáticamente se dirigió a la puerta de la misma, miro hacia el salón donde se encontraban los tres y exclamo. _– "Cierro la puerta, no quiero estorbar con el ruido del agua"._ – Sin esperar respuesta la cerró.

Lea lo observaba intrigada, no entendía que traía entre manos. – _"Que pasa Jon? Me estas asustando"._

Jonathan se dio vuelta casi por inercia y se apoyo contra la puerta. _– "Hace cuanto que estas enamorada de ella?"_ – Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la morocha.

Lea quedo en shock. No podía creer lo que su amigo le preguntaba. Su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salía por ella.

"_Te conozco lo suficiente Lea! Hace cuanto?"._ – Se acerco hacia ella, casi obligandola a confesar. Parecia un interrogatorio.

"_No lo se! Creo que desde que la conocí!"_ – Finalmente exclamo, afirmando las sospechas de Jonathan.

"_No lo puedo creer! Que haces con Theo entonces?"_ – Indago el muchacho.

"_Te parece momento para hablar de esto?"_ – Lea trato de esquivar el tema. Empezó a lavar los platos.

"_LEA!"_ – Grito Jonathan.

La morocha se dio vuelta fulminándolo con la mirada. _- "Que mierda querés que haga?"._

Jonathan rio. _- "Desde cuando hablas así?". _

La morocha no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de su amigo. – _"Desde que me desesperas con tus interrogantes. No es tan sencillo sabes?". _

"_Quiero que lo llames y le digas que tienen que hablar"._ – Agrego, respondiendo a la pregunta de la morocha.

"_Menos mal!"_ – Simulo un suspiro. – _"Pensé que me ibas a pedir algo mas descabellado, como que vaya y le coma la boca delante de todos"_ – Rio.

Jonathan no pudo contener la risa uniendose a la morocha. – _"Pagaría por verte hacer eso, pero lo que yo te digo es enserio, no me esquives"._ – Finalizo con seriedad.

"_Está bien! Te prometo que voy a hablar con él"._ – Levanto sus cejas y alzó sus brazos. _"Contento?"._

"_Ahora" _– Exigió Jonathan.

"_Vos estas borracho? Te dije que la cortaras con el vino". _– La morocha volvió a reír.

El muchacho se mantenía serio. – _"Lea…." _Su mirada se detuvo fijamente en sus ojos.

"_Sabes muy bien que está en Boston! No puedo llamarlo ahora"._ – Volvió a darle la espalda, no quería que notara su nerviosismo. – _"Tampoco es un tema que se deba hablar por teléfono"._

_"Esta en Boston?" - _Custionó. La morocha afirmo con su cabeza. -_ "Cuando vuelve?". _Su mirada era terrorifica.

_"Por?" - _Pregunto con miedo Lea_. _

_"Contestame" - _Alzo levemente la voz e hizo sobresaltar a la morocha.

_"Creo que en 2 semanas... Porque?" - _Su mirada era de pánico._  
><em>

"_Quiero que lo llames y lo cites"._ – Jonathan se cruzo de brazos, manteniéndose en su posición.

"_Que parte de que esta en Boston no se entendió?"_ – Exclamo Lea algo ofuscada. Odiaba que Jonathan la retara y más cuando sabía que él tenía razón.

"_Por eso! En unos dias van para alla, quiero que lo veas y hables con él". -_ Lea nego con la cabeza._ - "No entiendo cuando te volviste así…" _– Sonrió con ironía. Lea volteo levantando una ceja tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar.

_"Asi como?"_ - Pregunto con mala gana.

"_Así de cobarde! No podes vivir huyendo"._ – Trataba de tocar el orgullo de la morocha.

"_Yo no huyo. No es tán fácil como parece."_ – Murmuro. Igualmente Jonathan no tuvo dificultades para escucharla.

"_Que no es fácil? Ser feliz?"_ – Se sobresalto. – _"No entiendo porque no te lo permitís"._

Lea exploto. – _"NO QUIERO QUE HABLEN DE MI SEXUALIDAD OTRA VEZ! YA PASE POR ESTO Y NO LO DISFRUTE! LO SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE". -_ Bajo su mirada. Ella sola sabia que tambien estaba lo ocurrido en Los Angeles, que podia hacer que la perdiera para siempre._  
><em>

Jonathan abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. – _"Por evitar el qué dirán, te prohibís a ser feliz? Sumado a que lastimas a dos personas…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Además de lastimarte a vos misma"._

Lea se quedo en silencio. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

"_Me gusta el drama" _– Finalmente acoto.

"_No sabía que me habían cambiado a mi amiga, esta además de dramática es estúpida"._ – Agrego con un tono de desilusión.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente y una voz angelical se escucho. – _"Problemas con la grasa?"_. Acompañando el comentario por una cálida risa.

Jonathan miraba a Lea y la morocha seguía lavando. Ninguno asimilo el comentario de la rubia.

"_Me refiero a que si necesitan ayuda con la limpieza"_. – Comento, viendo que ninguno la había registrado. El silencio fue el mismo que antes.

"_Creo que interrumpo algo"_. Agrego mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

Jonathan rompió el silencio. "_Quedate Di!"_ – Se acerco a Lea. – _"Yo ya me tengo que ir, mañana madrugo"._ – Beso la cabeza de la morocha, quien seguía de espaldas y sin hablar. No pudo evitar abrazarla por su espalda. – _"Te lo digo por tu bien, hace lo correcto"._ – Murmuro en su oído.

Volvió hacia Dianna y la saludo con un dulce beso y un cálido abrazo. Posteriormente se acerco a Marc y a Edith y se despidió de ellos cordialmente.

Dianna miraba a Lea. La morocha estaba ensimismada. Se acerco a ofrecerle una mano. – _"Le…Paso algo?"._

La morocha negó con la cabeza. – _"Intercambio de opiniones, nada de qué preocuparse"._ – Levanto su vista y se encontró con la rubia bien pegada a ella. Era tan linda.

Edith entro a la cocina y se encontró con ambas chicas en el lavatorio. – _"Gracias por ayudar, pero pueden ir a descansar. Deben estar agotadas por el viaje". _

"_Por favor! Lo menos que puedo hacer, después de esta cena maravillosa, es ayudarla con la limpieza"_. – Sonrió Dianna con sutileza.

"_Esta chica es un encanto!"_ – Exclamo Edith mientras se dirigía a Lea, quien se encontraba secándose las manos. La morocha solo efectuó una mueca.

"_Me voy a acostar, se me parte la cabeza"._ – Exclamo Lea mientras saludaba a su madre y posteriormente a Dianna.

"Esperame!" – Agrego la rubia. Saludo a Edith y a Marc y siguió a la morocha. Lea parecía ignorarla. Siguió su camino, provocando que la rubia tuviese que acelerar el paso.

"_Ey Lea!"_ – Dijo con algo de vigor.

La morocha volteo hacia la rubia. – _"Que pasa?"_ – La miro a los ojos. _"Si no te acordas donde está el cuarto, es por ahí"_. – Señalo en dirección al mismo.

"_Estas segura que está todo bien?"_ – Indago Dianna mientras trataba de leer la mirada de la morocha.

"_Si Di. Solo estoy cansada. Hablamos mañana! Que descanses"_ – Volvió a saludar a la rubia y su persona fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad a medida que subía hacia su cuarto.

Dianna se dirigió al suyo. Miro el reloj de su celular, el mismo marcaba las 00:15 hrs. Luego de ir al baño, asearse y colocarse su pijama, se recostó en la cama. Trataba de dormir pero muchas cosas rondaban por su mente. Que le pasaría a Lea? Porque la trataba de ese modo? Tenía muchos interrogantes dando vuelta que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Luego de mucho insistir y de dar vueltas de un lado hacia el otro, opto por resignarse y retomo la lectura de uno de sus libros, sabía que a la larga el sueño le iba a venir solo.

Por su parte, Lea estaba en la misma situación. Las palabras de Jonathan no paraban de darle vuelta en su cabeza. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no era tan fácil como él pensaba. Después de mucho meditarlo, agarro su celular y recordó que lo había apagado. Al encenderlo noto unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Todos de Theo. Decidió escribirle.

**En tres dias viajo para Boston por la gira de Glee. Necesito que hablemos. Besos. – Lea.**

Necesitaba asegurarse de lo que había hecho. Se puso sus pantuflas y bajo las escaleras. Sigilosamente se dirigió al cuarto de Dianna. No quería despertar a nadie, ya era la 01:27 de la mañana. Seguramente la rubia también estaría durmiendo pero aunque sea necesitaba verla.

Una vez en la puerta del cuarto, comenzó a abrirlo con delicadeza. Buscaba evitar hasta el mínimo ruido. La puerta rechino.

"_Di…"_ – Susurro buscando cerciorarse de que la rubia aun durmiera. El silencio fue total.

Se acerco en puntas de pie hasta la cama donde se encontraba la misma. Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Pensaba mientras levantaba lentamente las sabanas.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ellas pudiendo sentir el cuerpo de Dianna con cada movimiento del suyo. La cama era de una plaza, era inevitable sentirla. La rubia murmuro, sin dudas los intentos de Lea por acostarse la habían molestado.

Automáticamente la rubia volteo sobre su eje quedando cara a cara con la morocha. Sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente mientras que la respiración de Lea cada vez se volvía más pausada.

"_Lea…." _– Exclamo Dianna casi susurrando, mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos del todo.

La morocha estaba nerviosa. No sabía que decir. Se sentía tan vulnerable cuando estaba a su lado.

"_Que pasa mi lady?"_ – Finalmente pregunto con un dejo de nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

"_Que haces acá?"_ – Volvió a murmurar Dianna.

"_Necesitaba asegurarme que estaba haciendo lo correcto"_ – Agrego Lea dulcemente mientras miraba los labios de la rubia.

"_No te entiendo…Que hora es?" _– Giro apenas su cabeza junto con su brazo tratando de localizar el celular que se encontraba en la mesa de luz.

Lea la sujeto, logrando que la rubia volviera a su posición. Dianna deposito su mirada en los ojos de Lea. La morocha la miraba fijo, con demasiada intensidad.

"_Es importante Di…"_ – Agrego Lea mientras rozaba su nariz con la de Dianna, producto del escaso tamaño de la cama.

La rubia trago saliva lo que provoco que su voz saliera débil. – _"Te escucho"._

Lea corrió el mecho de pelo que siempre caía sobre la cara de Dianna, disfrutaba de hacerlo, podía notar como las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaban al realizarlo.

"_Voy a jugármela por lo que quiero. Voy a dejar de actuar como una nena malcriada". _– Agrego sin moverse de su postura. Su respiración se hacía más pausada y Dianna podía sentirla sobre su boca.

"_Y que es lo que querés?"_ – Indago la rubia haciéndose la desentendida.

"_A vos"_ – Sujeto a la rubia por su cuello. - _"Voy a contar hasta cinco y te voy a besar". _– Agrego Lea buscando que Dianna estuviera al tanto de la situación.

Dianna rio, mezcla de nervios y producto del último comentario de la morocha. – _"Esto es alguna clase de broma?"._

"…_1…"_ – Lea empezó el conteo ignorando la pregunta.

Dianna volvió a sonreír. – _"Dale Le…" _

"…_2…" – _Seguía contando.

Dianna empujo a Lea buscando que esta le dijera algo. La morocha se aferro bien de su cuello por lo que su intento fue en vano.

"…_3…"_ – Su voz se volvía mas débil.

"_No me está causando gracia" _– Exclamo Dianna con algo de seriedad.

"_... 4…"_ – Agrego casi mudo.

Dianna había tomado la iniciativa, sin dejar que la morocha llegara al número cinco, deshizo la leve distancia que había entre sus labios. El beso fue tímido pero cargado de emociones.

Ambas se separaron y al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de la otra.

Automáticamente sus cuerpos se sintieron atraídos como dos imanes. Dianna sujeto a Lea por su cuello, mientras la morocha había bajado sus manos hacia la cintura de la rubia.

Se veían envueltas en un remolino de pasión, en esta ocasión el beso fue fogoso, salvaje, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas mientras sus cuerpos buscaban tener el control. Las manos de Lea bajaban y sujetaban a Dianna por su cola.

El calor se hacía notar y el deseo empezaba a dominar esta batalla. Se deseaban tanto que sus bocas no se despegaban, no había tiempo para respirar, la necesidad de tenerse mutuamente gobernaba el ambiente.

Se vieron obligadas a separarse, buscaron aire con desesperación volviendo a desearse con la mirada. Lea separo las piernas de la rubia con las suyas y tomo el control de la situación. Se coloco sobre ella sujetándola de las manos mientras las colocaba sobre la almohada.

Dianna solo podía abrir su boca, dando paso a su agitada respiración, provocando gemidos mudos. Amaba ser dominada por Lea y la morocha lo sabía. Comenzaba a besar el cuello de la rubia, lo que provocaba que su respiración se acelerara aun más.

* * *

><p>Solo voy a decir algo antes de que me insulten y amenazen de muerte...<strong>SIGUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!<strong>

**No voy a adelantar nada mas, solo les digo que sigue!**

Gracias y mas gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar.

A los que leen y no comentan, los invito a que lo hagan, todo comentario es bien recibido y me ayudan a inspirarme! Estoy algo bloqueada, asi que seguramente actualice el viernes!

**¿IDEAS?** - Tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, no me decido por cual.

**P.D: **winco, me olvide de responderte ayer! Trato de actualizar una vez por dia. Me alegro muchisimo que te guste!

**P.D2:** Violet Scent Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te guste. Gracias, gracias!


	21. Capitulo 21: Entre la espada y la pared

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: <strong>Entre la espada y la pared.

La guerra entre ellas seguía presente. Lea dominaba a Dianna por completo. Aun sujetando sus manos comenzaba a besar su cuello, intercalando lamidas que a la rubia la estremecía provocándole gemidos que se veían aplacados por su respiración entrecortada.

A medida que los besos se hacían más intensos, Dianna no podía controlarse más. Lea mordía con malicia el cuello de la rubia, mientras bajaba por su clavícula.

Sus manos liberaban las de Dianna y se focalizaban en su remera, la cual comenzaba a subir lentamente. La rubia solo atino a sujetarse de Lea con todas sus fuerzas por su cuello provocando que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar.

Dianna jugaba sucio, hacía rato esperaba esto. Mordía el labio de Lea y esto a la morocha la volvía loca. Ambas se veían envueltas en gemidos mudos, mientras que sus movimientos corporales se volvían mas insinuantes e involuntarios.

Lea se deshizo de la remera de la rubia, retomando sus besos por el cuello de la misma. Comenzaba a bajar por su clavícula, nuevamente, hasta llegar a sus hombros, mientras con sus manos iba deshaciéndose de los breteles del corpiño. Al notar esto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Dormís con corpiño?"_ – Continuaba con sus besos.

Dianna no pudo contener la risa. – _"Digamos que no te esperaba..."._ – La mirada entre ambas se cruzo y volvió a despertar una tormenta de pasión.

Los besos comenzaron siendo sensuales para convertirse en pasionales. Dianna no controlaba su cuerpo hacia rato, simplemente se dejaba llevar y guiar por el deseo de tenerla. De sentirla.

La remera de Lea salió despedida de la cama en un instante, provocando que la morocha quedara desnuda. Dianna bajaba sus manos hacia su cola mientras rozaba el reborde de su culotte.

Lea intentaba dominar la situación, pero Dianna se lo hacía complicado. Levantaba su cabeza buscando el pecho de la morocha. Depositaba besos cortos y salvajes sobre el mismo, mientras que con sus manos rozaba su espalda desnuda.

La decisión de Dianna a la hora de proceder había provocado que Lea quedara sentada sobre ella, posición que no la disgustaba en lo absoluto. Mientras la rubia alternaba sus besos con lamidas lentas por entremedio de sus pechos, la morocha desabrochaba su corpiño.

Dianna jugaba con su lengua sobre uno de los pezones de la morocha, lo que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa provocando que un escalofrío se adueñara de sus actos y un leve gemido saliera por su boca. Sus pezones estaban duros y la rubia disfrutaba de aquello.

"_Shhhhh.." _– Exclamo Dianna ante aquel gemido de la morocha.

Una vez retirado el corpiño, Lea volvió a dominar la situación empujando a la rubia sobre la cama y sujetándola de sus hombros.

Las miradas de ambas se volvieron a encontrar. La morocha le hacía el amor con sus ojos. Su boca fue directamente hacia el pecho de la rubia. Contorneando la silueta de los mismos con la punta de su lengua.

Dianna se retorcía de placer. Su cintura se quebraba, lo que provocaba aun mas contacto con Lea. Contacto que se veía bloqueado por la fina tela de sus culottes.

La morocha bajaba con besos lentos pero bien húmedos por entre medio del pecho de Dianna, sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos. Bajaba por su abdomen, mientras con sus manos dibujaba la perfecta silueta de la rubia. Llegaba a su panza y comenzaba a jugar con su ombligo.

Primero con besos suaves pero intensos, luego con su lengua, provocando que la rubia se estremeciera más. Lentamente deslizaba las manos por sus muslos provocando que Dianna gimiera mientras se aferraba a su cabello.

El celular de Dianna comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de luz. Ninguna de las dos se percato. El placer y el fuego invadían sus cuerpos y la habitación era como una hoguera.

Mientras rozaba los muslos de la rubia con sus dedos, su lengua recorría vigorosamente la unión del culotte con su piel.

"_Lea….no pue…no sigas por…vor"_ – La voz de Dianna era entrecortada. Le rogaba a la morocha que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no opinaba igual.

Lea hizo caso omiso a la petición de la rubia. Su cuerpo ya no obedecía a su cerebro.

Un fuerte tirón de pelo por parte de Dianna provoco que Lea volviera a subir, volviendo a encontrarse en besos salvajes. La rubia buscaba desesperadamente con su lengua a la de Lea, provocando que ambas se quedaran sin respiración teniendo que separarse.

Sus miradas eran penetrantes. Lea había dejado caer su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia, lo que provocaba que ambas sintieran la respiración agitada de la otra, sumándose a la transpiración de sus cuerpos que empezaba a hacerse notar.

Los gemidos de Dianna era un canto de ángeles para el oído de Lea y cada vez que la rubia se quejaba o exclamaba su nombre, un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

La cadera de Lea se encontraba pérdida entre las piernas de Dianna, quien en cada roce o cada beso las apretaba con más fuerza, provocando que la respiración de la morocha se agitara aun más.

Sus narices se rozaban y ninguna de las dos se quitaba los ojos de encima. Lea lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano nuevamente, rozando la piel de la rubia. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza la pierna de Dianna provocando que sus cuerpos se unieran como si fuesen uno.

Cada gemido que Dianna emitía provocaba que Lea empujara más la pierna de la rubia hacia ella. Dianna se dejo llevar, el movimiento de su cadera cada vez se hacía más intenso buscando sentir el calor de la morocha.

La excitación llevo a que la rubia dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, desahogando varios gemidos.

"_Ay Lea…"_ – Murmuro. Mientras que la morocha solo se limito a observarla mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa.

Dianna abrió los ojos, estaba en una nebulosa de placer. Nada podía detener esto. Lea la hacía estremecer y actuar de manera irreconocible para ella.

De la mesa vino una luz, lo que provoco su atención. Giro levemente su cabeza hacia ahí y noto que provenía de su celular. Era una luz insistente y repetida.

Sin cortar el énfasis que llevaba la morocha en cada roce, cada movimiento y cada beso, se estiro para sujetarlo y cerciorarse de que no fuese nada importante. Lea lo noto.

"_Que haces?"_ – Exclamo con la voz entrecortada. – _"No estarás pensando filmar un video no?"_ – Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

Ambas rieron sin poder controlar la risa.

"_No!"_ – Su respiración era entrecortada. Lea continuaba besándola dulcemente.

"_Dejalo entonces…"_ – Exclamo la morocha mientras rozaba con sus dedos el muslo interno de la rubia, tratando de volverla a la pasión de hacia unos minutos.

"_Solo quiero asegurarme que no sea nada importa…"_ – Llego a decir hasta que sintió la presión de los mismos sobre su muslo.

Con su otra mano, Lea, sujeto la mano de la rubia, donde sostenía el celular, llevándola a que lo vuelva a depositar en la mesa de luz. En ese ínterin el mismo volvió a vibrar nuevamente provocando que ambas abrieran sus ojos y notaran como la luz invadía todo el cuarto sumandose al cosquilleo que la vibracion generaba en sus manos .

Dianna se deshizo de la mano de Lea que estaba sujetándolo y miro la pantalla del celular. Su cara fue de sorpresa.

"_Me imagino que no vas a atender" _– Indago Lea al notar el gesto de la rubia.

"_Puede ser importante, nunca me llama a estas horas"_ – Exclamo mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en la cama y llevaba el celular a su oreja. Atendió.

"_Jess! Paso algo?"_ – Pregunto Dianna mientras Lea, después de maldecir varias veces, se acostó de costado sobre la rubia a esperar que se dignara a cortar. Suspiró. Claramente fue de frustración.

Tenía razón, podía ser importante. Ella estaba lejos de su ciudad, donde tenía una casa, familia y sus cosas. No podía pretender que no se asustara si le sonaba su celular a la madrugada y con tanta reiteración. Eso solo podía pensarlo con la cabeza una vez en frio, porque en medio de lo que acababan de tener, lo que menos le importaba era de qué se podía tratar la llamada. Podía acabarse el mundo que ella sería feliz estando donde se encontraba.

Lea solo podía escuchar murmullos que salían del teléfono. El ruido era un tanto ensordecedor.

"_Qué? No te escucho Jess"_ – Trataba de acomodarse mejor por la señal.

Del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Jessica desconsolada.

"_A donde estas? Estoy en la puerta de tu casa hace más de dos horas y encima no me atendes. Te necesito" _– Sus lágrimas se hacían más fuertes y a Dianna se le complicaba bastante entenderla.

"_Para Jess! Calmate por favor, porque se me hace imposible entenderte!"_ – Agrego con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz. Lea le daba besos dulces sobre el cuello, buscando mantener la pasión que habían logrado hacia minutos.

"_Estoy en la puerta de tu casa! Te necesito, me pelee con Ed"_. – Lograba decir aun entre sollozos más débiles.

"_Porque te peleaste con Ed? Que te hizo?"_ – Indago Dianna tratando de entender las cosas e intentando concentrarse con los besos que Lea le proporcionaba.

"_Que lo deje!"_ – Agrego la morocha, comentario que obviamente, solo Dianna podía escuchar. La mirada hacia Lea fue fulminante, seguida de un gesto de silencio.

"_No estoy en casa, te dije que venía para Nueva York!"_ – Intento retomar la conversación una vez que logro concentrarse. – _"Contame que paso"._

"_Mierda! Me olvide que te ibas!"_ – Exclamo lamentándose, un poco más tranquila.

"_Me podes contar? Me estas poniendo nerviosa!"_ – Dianna se altero. Lea rio al sentir el vigor de su pecho. Se encontraba acostada con su cabeza sobre el mismo.

"_LO VI CON OTRA DI!"_ – Jessica volvió a romper en llanto.

"_Corta amor…"_ – Susurro Lea en su oreja.

"_Amor?"_ – Exclamo Dianna sorprendida dirigiendo su mirada a Lea.

A la rubia se le cruzaron los cables. Lea la había llamado amor?. La morocha comenzaba a darle cálidos besos en su oreja, intentando captar su atención.

"_Amor?"_ – Pregunto Jessica. – _"ESO NO ES AMOR!" _– Respondió creyendo que Dianna se refería a lo que le había contando.

La rubia abría y cerraba sus ojos, sin poder concentrarse ante los besos fogosos de la morena, quien complicaba más la situación jugando con sus manos sobre el pliegue del culotte.

"_No quise decir eso, no me hagas caso"_ – Finalmente agrego. _"A donde lo viste con otra?"_ – Pregunto. – _"La conoces?"._

Lea paro la oreja. – _"Lo vio con otra?"_ – Dianna asintió con la cabeza.

"_A bueeee que deje de llorar y que se vaya de joda por ahí! Que le pague con la misma moneda!"_ – Exclamo un poco más alto retomando sus besos.

"_SHHHH"_ – Gesticulo con sus manos.

"_Con quien hablas?"_ – Pregunto Jessica. El silencio se hizo dueño de la situación. – _"POR DIOS NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS CON ALGUIEN!"_ – Grito tanto que Dianna juraría que Lea logro escucharlo.

La rubia se levanto de su posición y recogió la remera que estaba en el piso. Se la coloco sobre su pecho sujetándola con sus axilas. Su espalda estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo solo lo cubría un culotte diminuto que a Lea la volvía loca.

"_A dónde vas?"_ – Preguntaba la morocha mientras la observaba con deseo.

Le realizo un gesto con su mano de que esperara.

"_DIANNA CON QUIEN ESTAS?"_ – Jessica rio un poco. Estaba comenzando a olvidarse lo triste que se sentía.

Saco su teléfono de la oreja, tapando el micrófono. Podía escuchar como Jessica seguía preguntando a los gritos.

"_Ahí vengo"_ – Exclamo mirando a Lea. – _"No me puedo concentrar si me besas mientras hablo con ella"_. Comenzó a dirigirse al baño. - _"No tardo"._

Lea revoleo los ojos y se tapo la cara con la almohada. Agrego un gesto de aprobación para que se retirara.

"_Podes parar vos también?"_ – Exclamo medio entre risas, sin poder evitar contagiarse de su amiga.

"_Yo también?"_ – Se sorprendió Jessica ante el comentario. – _"Primera noche en Nueva York y ya estas con alguien? Creía que te gustaba ir lento" _– Reprocho.

"_Y yo creí que estábamos hablando de vos!"_ – Agrego Dianna entre risas, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

"_Lo odio con toda mi alma! Como pudo hacerme esto?"_ – Volvió a recordar lo ocurrió, llorisqueando nuevamente.

"_Que hiciste cuando lo viste?"_ – Pregunto Dianna tratando de entender mejor la situación. – _"El vio que lo viste?"._

"_Si! Me corrió para explicarme que no era lo que parecía"_ – Hizo una pausa.

Dianna rio. – _"Ufff… Típica!"_ – Exclamo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la bañera.

"_Obviamente no le di lugar a que me dijera nada" _– Continuo con su relato.

"_Y que hiciste?" _

"_Le pegue un rodillazo en sus partes. Por lo menos cuando lo use esta noche, se va a acordar de mi"._ – Rio maliciosamente.

Dianna se atraganto con su propia saliva. – _"Me estas jodiendo! Le pegaste…ahí?"_.

"_Si" _– Afirmo firmemente.

La rubia estallo en risas. No podía creer lo que le contaba su amiga. – _"Sos Dios!" _– Agrego entre risas.

"_Después vine a tu casa, necesitaba un abrazo, no paro de llorar. Estoy tan mal y tan sola!" _– Volvió a deprimirse.

"_No sabes lo que me gustaría estar ahí con vos. Prometo recompensarte cuando vuelva"._ - Su voz estaba algo triste por no poder ayudar a Jessica.

"_Cuando volves?"_ – Pregunto sin salir de su estado anímico.

"_Dentro de unos días… 2 semanas. Depende como vaya todo" _– Agrego.

"_DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS NO SON 2 SEMANAS!"_ - Gritó. -_ "No es por ser desagradecida, pero en 2 semanas no te voy a necesitar como ahora" – _Rio maliciosa y débilmente.

Dianna abrió su boca atónita, como si su amiga pudiese verla. – _"Sos la peor! Encima que me llamas a estas horas de la noche…. A ver qué puedo hacer para ayudarte ahora?"_.

Jessica pensó. – _"Dos cosas"_ – Espero la afirmación de Dianna para enumerarlas.

"_Te escucho"._

"_La primera. Donde tenés las llaves de tu casa? No están más en el macetero"_ – Dianna no pudo evitar reírse.

"_En el farol!"_ – Exclamo aun tentada. _"Si Jess, podes quedarte"._

"_Estaba por sacar toda la tierra de la pobre planta"_ – Ambas rieron tentadas. – _"Gracias, no quiero volver a mi departamento, seguro va a ir a buscarme ahí"_. – Agrego con un tono más serio.

"_Está bien, no hay problema! Podes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites". _

"_Lo sé amiga…" _– Exclamo casi sin dar tiempo al silencio. – _"La segunda. Con quien estas?"_ – Rio

"_Ya usaste tus dos cosas. La primera fue saber dónde estaba la llave y la segunda fue saber si podías quedarte"_ – Dianna se divertía tratando de hacer enfadar a su amiga.

Jessica parecía desconectarse por momentos de la conversación y saltar con temas aislados. – _"Donde esta Lea?"._

"_Eh? Que tiene que ver Lea en todo esto?"_ – Casi por inercia miro para todos lados, sentía que su amiga la estaba observando.

"_No vive con vos?"_ – Pregunto y sin esperar respuesta agrego. – _"Este departamento parece un pueblo fantasma"._

Dianna sonrió y su silencio hizo estallar a Jessica.

"_ESTAS CON ELLA!"_ – Las carcajadas fueron fuertísimas.

"_Baja la voz!"_ – Grito Dianna intentado calmar la euforia de su amiga que seguía gritando como loca.

"_Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabia! Puede escucharme? Están en la cama juntitas?"_ – Su voz se volvía mas sexual. – _"LE DIJISTE AMOR!"._

"_Si no paras de gritar te corto!"_ – Fue terminante. – _"Además, ella me lo dijo a mi"._ – Agrego sin pensárselo dos veces. El silencio la inundo. No se había percatado de haber dicho eso.

Jessica seguía gritando y cuestionando. – _"Cuando empezaron a salir?"._

"_Cuantos años tenés tarada?"_ – Dijo Dianna entre risas. – _"No estamos saliendo"._ – Susurro.

"_Que?" _

"_NADA!_" – Grito. – _"Estas pensando cualquiera"_ – Agrego.

"_Porque este triste no quiere decir que quiera que todos los demás lo estén y que pretenda que a todos les vaya mal en el amor y que Cupido se muera de sobre dosis de flechas eh!" _– Se justifico. -_ "Pero..."_ - Buscaba la manera de decirlo.

Dianna la conocía bien, sabia a lo que quería llegar. – _"No! No dejo al novio"._

"_No iba a decir eso"_. – Cuestiono atónita.

"_Te conozco Jess…"_ – Levanto su ceja como si su amiga pudiese observarla.

"_Bueno, si! No es que quiera meter el dedo en la herida pero no quiero que salgas lastimada. Deja las cosas claras rubi!"_ – Aconsejo a la rubia. – _"Me cae bien Lea, pero creo que necesita un empujoncito y eso tenés que hacerlo vos"._

"_Que sugerís?"_ – Indago la rubia.

"_Tuvieron sexo?"_ – Pregunto sin dudarlo.

"_No voy a contestar eso!"_ – Dianna rio avergonzada.

"_Cuantos años tenes tarada?"_ – Imito a la rubia.

"_Estúpida!_ – Jessica se mantenía en silencio esperando que Dianna se dignara a contestar. – _"No!"_ – Agrego ofuscada. – _"Aunque es tan intensa que con cada beso, cada caricia, podía sentir que si"._

"_No quería saber tanto Di…"_ – Rio, provocando que la rubia también lo hiciera.

"_Para que preguntas entonces?" _– Contesto de mala gana. – _"Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo! Anda al grano"._

"_Gracias a dios soy oportuna y llame en el momento justo!"_ – Se auto felicito, Dianna no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, opinaba todo lo contrario. _"Salí y hacete valer, decile que deje a su novio por vos". _Dianna procesaba la info en silencio. – _"Sos actriz! Sabes cómo actuar"._

"_No es lo mismo! Vos también sos actriz y dudo que esa reacción que tuviste con Ed haya sido de algún libreto"_ – Sonrió para ella misma.

"_No te compares conmigo. Salí y hace lo que te digo"_. – Ordeno. _"Y después llamame"._

Sin esperar respuesta corto el teléfono. Dianna lo miro sin entender muy bien esa reacción. Esbozo una sonrisa. Amaba a su amiga.

Se coloco la remera y salió del baño. Lea se había destapado la cara y se encontraba cruzada de brazos, contra el respaldo de la cama, observándola, con la remera puesta también.

"_Tenés para mucho más?"_ – Indago de mala gana.

Dianna negó con su cabeza y se apoyo en la puerta del baño.

"_Veni… Tratare de no morderte"_. – Señalo al costado de su cama y sonrió con picardía.

"_Lea… Tenemos que hablar"_. – Dianna miro hacia el piso, no sabia como encarar las cosas.

"_Hablar? Nos vamos a pasar hablando toda la vida?"_ – Estaba ofuscada. - _"No voy a hacer como que no paso nada esta vez eh!"._ - Agrego suponiendo que ese era el tema que queria hablar.

Dianna tomo aire y se decidió a enfrentarla. – _"Quiero que dejes a tu novio". _

La morocha se atoró. No creía lo que escuchaba. Se quedo muda. Dianna se percato del silencio de Lea y no quiso echarse hacia atrás.

"_No soy segunda de nadie y vos no vas a ser la excepción"._ – Exclamo con firmeza en cada una de sus palabras.

Lea se aclaro la garganta, estaba atónita. Jessica le había lavado el cerebro ahí dentro?, pensó.

"_Pero recién…"_ – Miraba a la cama. – _"Me lo imagine?"._

"_No! Fue hermoso, me encantas, me gustas, todo lo que vos quieras. Me deje llevar y no me arrepiento pero no quiero sufrir. Vas a tener que elegir"._ – Sonaba casi como una ordenanza.

Lea estaba perpleja, sus ojos se le salían de la cara. La rubia se había puesto los pantalones, cosa que ella tendría que haber hecho hacia mucho. Dianna seguía hablando pero la morocha solo podía encontrarse con sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente solo pudo escuchar.

"_Es él o yo"._ – Cerró la conversación, invitando a Lea a retirarse.

La morocha se levanto de la cama, a su vez que Dianna se acercaba por el lado contrario, queria evitar cualquier tipo de roce con sus cuerpos. Una vez en la puerta volteo hacia ella. - _"Esta en Boston, cuando estemos alla voy a hablar con él"_. - Sonrio y espero una respuesta.

Dianna se habia acostado y tomado nuevamente su libro. Sin retirar la mirada del mismo. - _"Perfecto! hasta entonces amigas!"._

Lea bajo su mirada saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se apoyo sobre la misma y un suspiro salio de su boca junto con una sonrisa. Lo tenía en claro, iba a dejar a Theo en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

><p>No cuenta como interrupcion! jajajaja POBRE JESSICA! ustedes la amaban, nada de insultos hacia su persona eh. Que malo Ed eh! jajajaja Y no! No pienso matar a nadie... todavia! jajajaja<p>

**AME ESTE CAPITULO!** NO ME DIGAN QUE NO SE RIERON CON LA CONVERSACION DE DIANNA CON JESSICA Y LOS COMENTARIOS DE LEA POR LO BAJO, PORQUE NO LES CREO!

17 Reviews! **GUAU!** Son lo mas! Gracias a cada uno que me firma y las cosas hermosas que me dicen! Salvo cuando me maldicen! jajajaja

**YA ME DESBLOQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!**!

Asi que les subi el capitulo porque estoy escribiendo mucho y confieso que mi cerebro va mas rapido que lo que mis manos pueden tipear! jajjajaja

Tengo otra historia en mente... el capitulo que viene les escribo un poquito asi me dicen que opinan, les parece?.

**COMENTEN! SON MI INSPIRACION!** (a los que leen y no firman, los invito a que lo hagan)


	22. Capitulo 22: Central Park

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22:<strong> Central Park.

El viaje a Boston ya se acercaba. Los días posteriores en Nueva York fueron más que gratos. Lea se encontró con gente que hacia muchos meses no veía y compartió buenos momentos con grandes amigos, sumado a que disfruto cada segundo con su familia, que era lo mas añoraba de estar en Los Ángeles.

Todo se hacia mas agradable gracias a la presencia de Dianna. Aquella noche había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a Boston. Estaba decidida. Iba a dejar a Theo y se iba a jugar por su lady, sin que importara nada más. Solo ellas dos.

El lunes harían su primera presentación de la gira y a su vez se unirían al resto de sus compañeros. Lea tuvo la idea de ir a pasar el fin de semana allá para recorrer y Dianna no se opuso en lo absoluto. Estaba eufórica con recorrer esa magnifica ciudad.

Era el último día que pasarían en Nueva York, a la madrugada salía su vuelo hacia Boston. Lea quería aprovechar de la mañana calida para ir al lugar que mas amaba, Central Park.

Se consideraba una persona demasiado madrugadora, la rubia era todo lo contrario a ella. Entro en el cuarto de Dianna y no pudo evitar observar lo angelical que se veía su cara mientras dormida. Sacudió su cabeza concentrándose a lo que iba y fue directo hacia la ventana. Abrió las cortinas de un tiron. Cerró sus ojos ante los rayos de sol que entraban e iluminaban todo el cuarto. Una sonrisa se le genero automáticamente.

Se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba Dianna y se sentó junto a ella, suavemente comenzó a sacudirla.

_"Di…"_ – Susurro.

La rubia solo se limito a murmurar y a volverse hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Volvió a intentar nuevamente con un leve movimiento sobre su cintura.

_"Di… Despertate!"_ – Esta vez con un tono algo más fuerte.

Dianna atino a abrir uno de sus ojos y mirar por encima de su hombro.

_"Dejame dormir! Estoy de vacaciones_" – Exclamo mientras se tapaba la cara con la sabana.

Lea se levanto, su cara lo decia todo. Pensó por unos segundos si la ahogaba con la almohada o si simplemente volvía a intentarlo. Sujeto la sabana y de un tirón, al igual que con las cortinas, la destapo.

_"DIANNA LEVANTATE!"_ – Exigió.

La rubia se encontraba en una posición fetal, de espaldas a ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se le fuesen a su cola. Genial! En menos de 5 minutos ya se había tentado dos veces. Pensó.

La rubia se desperezo, se estiro lo mas que puso y se sentó en la cama dejando que sus piernas quedaran colgando. Aun le daba la espalda. La miro por sobre su hombro, nuevamente, con un ojo a medio cerrar.

_"Sabias que te odio?"_ – Sonrió con una mueca, de mala gana.

Lea le sonrió. – _"No importa, por lo menos logre que te levantaras!"_ – Fue a buscarle ropa al placard. – _"Tengo pensando pasar una mañana increíble! Te va a encantar."_ – Exclamaba mientras le seleccionaba la ropa.

Dianna no emitía sonido. Estaba realmente pasándola mal, sentía como si fuesen las 5 de la mañana y viniendo de Lea no le extrañaría que lo fuese.

_"Este conjunto creo que es ideal"_ – Hablaba sola mientras miraba lo que tenia en sus manos. Volteo a dárselo y la noto nuevamente acostada, en la misma posición que antes.

_"DIANNAAAAAA!"_ – Exigió gritando más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Dianna se levanto automáticamente, como si la cama tuviese un resorte. La cara que traía no era la mejor. Lea no lograba determinar si estaba enojada, dormida o si era sonámbula. Se acerco a ella.

_"SE ACABO!"_ – Grito. – _"Te vas"_ – Dijo seria.

Sin decir una palabra se le coloco detrás y con las manos en su espalda comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta. Lea caminaba entre medio de los empujones y las arrastradas.

Una vez en la puerta, la dejo del lado de afuera del cuarto y la cerro. Lea se dio vuelta a decir algo pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Sonrió para ella misma. La situación le causaba gracia aun sin saber si Dianna estaba enojada o no. El verla con poca ropa le alegraba el día.

Volvió a abrir la puerta, necesitaba saber que iba a desayunar. - _"Me estaba preguntando, querés ca…"_

En cuanto asomo su cabeza y comenzó a decir la frase recibió un golpe con el almohadón en el medio de su cara que la descoloco. Se quedo atónita, con su boca abierta.

_"Te dije que te fueras!"_ – Exigió Dianna sin haber visto la cara de Lea. Ante el silencio noto que la morocha había asomado su cara y que el almohadón había impactado en ella. Se tapo la boca con sus manos y trato de contener la risa pero fue en vano. La cara de Lea era un show. Ambas se mirar y la morocha no pudo evitar reír mientras volvía a su lugar fuera de la puerta.

Dianna corrió hacia ella y se apoyo en la puerta, asomándose por donde se había asomado la morocha.

_"Perdón! Pensé que estabas abriendo la puerta nada mas!"_ – Su risa era incontenible.

_"Esta bien! Creo que todavía veo…"_ – Rio junto con la rubia.

_"No seas dramática!"_ – La empujo sacando su brazo. Posteriormente le regalo una sonrisa y cerro la puerta.

Volvió a abrirla y agrego. – _"Por cierto, quiero café!"_ – Cerrándola tras ella nuevamente. Lea solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y refregarse los ojos unas cuantas veces debido al golpe.

Dianna entro a ducharse y vio la ropa que le había elegido la morocha, decidió complacerla y ponérsela. Al salir del cuarto se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Lea haciendo un exprimido. Ojeo la mesa y había muchísimas frutas y tostadas de todo tipo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

_"Buen día…"_ – Susurró.

Lea se sobresaltó. Volteo a mirarla. -_ "Me asustaste!"_ – Volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

_"Menos mal que me lave la cara sino te mato de un infarto"_ – Rio y se acerco a ayudar a la morocha. – _"Que bien huele eso"_ – La miro.

La morocha le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. La sostuvo por unos segundos y volvió a lo suyo. – _"Es imposible eso"._

_"Que cosa?"_ – Comenzó a cortar las naranjas que le quedaban.

_"Que me asustes, si siempre estas hermosa"_ – Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y alternaba con sus labios.

Dianna abrió su boca pero no podía emitir ningún tipo de sonido. Rio algo nerviosa y giro su cabeza hacia la mesa. – _"Desayunamos? Muero de hambre"_ – Se dirigió hacia la mesa llevando uno de los vasos con exprimido.

Lea rio, sabia que esa reacción era buena. Si bien Dianna le había exigido que dejara a Theo y que recién ahí hablarían sobre lo que tenían, el ponerla nerviosa e incomodarla como lo hace le daba un crédito extra y obviamente hacia uso de aquello.

Una vez que finalizo el otro exprimido se unió a la rubia que le había untado una tostada.

_"Frutillas?"_ – Ofreció Lea.

Dianna señalo su plato demostrándole que ya tenia mientras digería una galletita. – _"Gracias"_ – Exclamo tapándose su boca.

El desayuno era silencioso, Dianna no sabía como tratarla luego de ese comentario. Cada movimiento de Lea la podía y sentía que las piernas se le vencían sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Había sido clara, no quería fallarse al verse vencida por su agradable persona.

Una vez que finalizaron el desayuno ambas iniciaron su trayecto al Central Park. Lea se veía tan ella rodeada de esa ciudad que Dianna aprovechaba todo momento para observarla.

_"Este es el lugar que mas me gusta"_ – Exclamo la morocha mientras subían por el puente que cruzaba el lago. – _"Lo amo"._

Dianna la observaba, se veía tan libre. – _"Solías venir siempre?"_.

_"Solía, como bien dijiste. Venia a aclarar mis ideas"_ – Inhalo profundo. – "_El aire es realmente purificador"._

Dianna sonrió al ver los comportamientos de la rubia. – _"Dudo que ahora puedas venir tan seguido como antes"._

_"Porque?"_ – Indago Lea.

_"La fama…"_ – Frunció sus labios a modo de lamento. – _"Ah cierto! Vos ya trabajabas en nada mas ni nada menos que BROADWAY!"_ – Remarco la última palabra.

La morocha la miro con mala cara, ofendida. – _"Te voy a tirar al agua"._

_"Vos?"_ – La miro de arriba a abajo. –_ "Dudo que puedas levantarme"._

_"No opino igual, tengo pruebas a mi favor"._ – Miro hacia el frente haciéndose la indiferente, buscaba ignorar a la rubia.

_"Que pruebas?"_ – Indago Dianna.

_"La otra noche parecía que te tenia totalmente bajo mi poder"_ – Le dirigió la mirada mientras levantaba una ceja.

Dianna no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, sin dudarlo giro la cara hacia otro lado evitando que Lea lo notase. La morocha rio ante la reacción de la rubia.

_"No es gracioso"_ – Exclamo sin mirarla.

El celular de Lea empezó a sonar. Miro el visor del mismo y dirigió su mirada a Dianna. – _"Te salvo Jonathan"._ Contesto el teléfono.

_"Mi amor, como andas?"_ – Atendió efusivamente. Caminaba en de un lado a otro mientras hablaba alegremente con su amigo. Corrió el teléfono y se dirigió a la rubia.

_"Quiere que vayamos a almorzar a su departamento"_ – La miro fijo esperando una respuesta.

_"Por mi no hay problema"_ – Contesto enseguida Dianna mientras se posaba sobre la baranda del puente.

_"Perfecto! En 15 minutos estamos ahí. Chau, te amo!"_. – Corto la conversación.

Dianna volteo y la miro haciendo sombra con la palma de su mano. – _"Vamos a ir caminando también?"._

_"Que poco estado físico que tenés!"_ – Rió Lea.

_"Estoy de vacaciones y me levantaste a las 8 de la mañana. Gracias que tengo buen humor"_. – Protesto. – _"No me respondiste"._ – Agrego.

La morocha comenzó a salir del parque para llegar a una de las calles que lo rodeaban. – _"No! Vive un poco lejos de acá, vamos a ir en taxi"_ – Dianna la seguía atrás. – _"No sabia que fueses tan protestona."_

"_Y yo no sabia que todas las personas fuesen tu amor…"_ – Lea paro de caminar y la miro boquiabierta. Dianna se limito a seguir caminando y pasando al frente.

_"No puedo creer lo que escuche! Estas celosa?"_ – Rio a carcajadas. – _"Celosa de Jonathan?"_ – Rio aun más. La gente la miraba por lo estridente que era.

Dianna se acerco a la vereda e ignorando a Lea estiro su mano. – _"TAXI!"_ – El chofer paro y la rubia abrió la puerta. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que subiera y Lea obedeció, aun entre risas.

_"Gracias mi UNICO amor"_. – Remarco la palabra único mientras se perdía dentro del auto. Dianna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se adueñara de su cara mientras se mordía el labio y sacudía su cabeza.

El chofer del taxi las había reconocido. Su hija era fanática de Glee por lo que estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la serie. Ambas le firmaron un autógrafo y aceptaron a que les sacara una foto con el celular. El viaje había resultado ser bastante ameno.

Habían llegado al departamento de Jonathan. El muchacho las recibió con un calido abrazo y una sonrisa compradora, como era su costumbre.

_"Creo que todos los neoyorkinos tienen la mismas características"_ – Exclamo Dianna entre medio de una sonrisa.

_"Mi sonrisa es mas encantadora"_ – Agrego Lea casi por inercia.

_"Y tu ego es mas grande también"._ – Bromeo Jonathan mientras la abrazaba.

Una vez dentro de la casa los tres se ubicaron en la mesa. El muchacho había hecho unas deliciosas pastas con vegetales para complacer a las invitadas.

_"Vos también sos vegetariano?"_ – Indago Dianna mientras le servia la comida.

_"No, pero digamos que me crie con una.."_ – Miro de reojo a Lea que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_"Lo acepto igual aunque sea carnívoro"_ – Agrego con un gesto de desprecio.

_"ANDAAAA! Vos sos una vegetariana medio pelo"_ – Acuso Jonathan.

_"Cualquiera! Deja de mentir"_ – Se ofusco la morocha.

_"Para! Dejalo hablar, ahora quiero saber"_ – Exclamo Dianna entre risas.

_"Es la verdad! Si te encanta la carne…"_ – Lea levanto una ceja esperando la continuación. – _"Humana"._

Los tres estallaron en risas, Dianna abrió su boca sorprendida por la confesión de Jonathan.

_"Mira lo que me vengo a enterar! Y yo que te tenia como una santa"_ – La rubia disimulaba muy bien, sabia a la perfección que Lea de santa no tenia ni un pelo.

_"Como te gusta difamarme eh!"_ – Se defendió Lea, clavándole su mirada fulminante.

_"Te cuento una anécdota"_ – Se dirigió a Dianna, quien asintió con la cabeza.

_"Cuando hicimos Spring Awakening, había una parte que teníamos que tener relaciones. Lea quedaba con sus "pechos" al descubierto…"_ – Remarco pecho entre comillas haciendo alusión al diminuto tamaño. Lea lo golpeo, algo que no estorbo el relato del muchacho. _"Y yo debía bajarme el pantalón"._

Dianna asentía con su cabeza mientras seguía el relato compenetrada. Lea comía, ya había escuchado mil veces esa historia y siempre la hacia quedar mal.

_"Cuando tuvimos que ensayarlo yo tenia pudor, imaginate… Ella como si nada, es mas ME BAJABA MAS EL PANTALON!"_ – Dianna volvió a abrir su boca.

_"Violadora!"_ – Rio mientras miraba a Lea.

_"Callate!"_ – Empujo a Dianna por el comentario. – _"Claramente, no es como lo cuenta!"._

"_Y como es? Recorda que soy gay! No podes decir que quise aprovecharme de vos"_ – Desafió a la morocha con su mirada.

_"Menos mal que sos gay! Sino estarías perdidamente enamorado de mi y sabes que? No sos mi tipo"_ – Le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

_"Alabado sea el señor! Menos mal que no quede hechizado bajo los efectos de tu belleza. Que me iba a enamorar de tus pequeñas tetas?"_ – Rio y aunque Lea no quería no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

_"Obvio!"_ – Afirmo. Dianna seguía la conversación matándose de risa, amaba como peleaban.

_"Di! Menos mal que no tenés que verla desnuda, sino caerías bajo sus encantos!"_ – Exclamo Jonathan con total naturalidad.

Dianna tocio. Cada vez más intenso. Aquel comentario de Jonathan la había tomado desprevenida y no pudo evitar ahogarse. Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al baño.

_"Sos tarado?"_ – Lea lo miro a Jonathan. _"Como vas a decir eso?"._

_"Que dije de malo?"_ – Hizo memoria. – _"No me digas que te vio desnuda?"_ _Vos me dijiste que aquella vez estaban vestidas._ – Abrió sus ojos enormes. – _"No me dijiste nada! Como voy a saberlo?"_.

_"Cuando querés que te lo diga? Estoy todo el día con ella al lado"_ – Se paro para ver como estaba Dianna. Golpeo la puerta.

_"Di estas bien?"_ – Apoyo su oreja.

_"Si! Ya salgo"_ – Se escucho desde adentro, un poco débil.

Dianna abrió la puerta y Lea volteo para volver a la mesa, esperando que la rubia la siguiera. Una mano la sujeto y metió dentro del baño a la fuerza. Su espalda quedo sobre la puerta y Dianna coloco sus manos sobre la misma, al costado de la cara de Lea.

_"Que sabe Jonathan?"_ – Interrogo con mirada aterradora.

Lea trago saliva. Esa situación le provocaba dos reacciones. La primera: Ganas de besarla y hacerla suya. La segunda: Ganas de que la tragara el piso. Con una voz débil alcanzo a decir. – _"Nada…"_

_"Dale Lea! Eso de recién no fue nada! Que sabe?"_ – Golpeo un poco la puerta con su mano a lo que Lea se sobresalto.

_"Di me estas asustando… No sabe nada!"_ – Exclamo mientras miraba de un costado al otro. Sus ojos transmitían algo de temor. – _"Nada de lo de la otra noche… lo demás si lo sabe"._

Dianna miro hacia abajo riendo de nervios. – _"Genial"_ – Murmuro y su frente rozo el hombro de Lea. La morocha emitió un suspiro que no pudo controlar. La rubia volteo a mirarla.

_"Porque el suspiro?"_ – La miro de reojo.

_"Porque me estoy controlando"._ – Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

_"De…?"_ – Indago la rubia mirándola de frente.

_"De no comerte la boca y no tentarme"_ – La miro fijo. _"Digamos que esta situación, tenerte así apoyada…"_ – No era necesario agregar nada mas.

Dianna rió y se separo. – _"Perdón no era la intención…"_ – Se ruborizo un tanto por su reacción. Sabia que le había pedido tiempo a Lea y no le gustaba contradecirse una vez que decidía algo.

_"Todo bien Di. Se que soy irresistible"_ – Rió a carcajadas. La rubia no pudo evitar contagiarse. – _"Pero se ubicarme! Estamos en la casa de otra persona"._

_"Me quedo mas tranquila, estoy segura entonces"_ – Exclamo Dianna mientras giraba el picaporte provocando que Lea se corriera de la puerta.

_"En Boston nos hospedamos en un hotel"_ – La rubia volteo a mirarla, algo sorprendida. Lea le sonrió. –_ "Era solo para recordártelo"._

* * *

><p>Este capitulo fue un poco mas light, necesitaba algo de aire entre ambas. Les aseguro que ahora se viene lo bueno!<p>

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Me hace muy bien leerlos.

Les dejo una intro a mi futura historia (cuando termine con esta)

****PATENTE PEDIENTE!**** -****PATENTE PEDIENTE!**** -**** PATENTE PENDIENTE!****** -**** PATENTE PEDIENTE!**** -****PATENTE PEDIENTE!**** -**** PATENTE PENDIENTE!**

**Nombre:** Alza tu voz.

**Lugar:** Rosewood, Pennsylvania

El verano llego en Rossewood, las clases finalizaron, para Rachel eso no significaba nada ya que pensaba seguir en el Club Coral durante las mismas. Su sueño de ser una gran estrella de Broadway la llevaba a que esa ambición la invadiera por completo. Hija de dos padres homosexuales. Hermana menor de Penn, quien fue abandonado al nacer por lo que sus padres optaron por adoptarlo. Ella es fruto del amor de sus padres que la concibieron mediante un alquiler de vientre. Sin dudas es la niña mimada de la casa. En Los Ángeles se encuentra la mejor academia de canto y baile. Bristol Hillman. Aspiraba pasar allí su último año. Todo en su vida sale de maravillas hasta que un imprevisto provoca un giro de 180 grados provocando que todo lo que tenía se derrumbe.

**Lugar:** Lima, Ohio.

La llegada del verano a Lima no implicaba ningún cambio para Quinn. Su vida era igual en cualquier estación del año. Vivía con su madre y con su hermana menor, Brittany. Su padre las había abandonado cuando las dos eran pequeñas. El trato con su madre no era el mejor, a decir verdad, Quinn era la que se encargaba de su hogar y de su hermana ya que la misma solo se veía interesada en conseguir una nueva pareja. Sus hijas no le interesaban en lo absoluto por lo que las anoto en una academia de canto y baile en Los Ángeles, Bristol Hillman, lugar al que Quinn se rehusaba a ir. De todos modos ella ya tenía planes para cuando finalizara el verano. Los mismos devastarían a sus allegados, sobre todo a Brittany y Santana, su mejor amiga y confidente, pero a ella le daría la felicidad que tanto estaba buscando.

El destino unira el camino de ambas. Encontrara Quinn, en Los Ángeles, alguna razón que la lleve a modificar sus planes?

_LA HAGO O NO LA HAGO?_

****PATENTE PEDIENTE!****¬¬

(Puede haber grandes represarias al que se atreva a robarlo jajajajaja)

**COMENTEN!** Lo necesito de inspiracion! (A los que leen y no lo hacen, los invito a que lo hagan).


	23. Capitulo 23: Hablemos claro

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23: <strong>Hablemos claro.

El almuerzo en lo de Jonathan termino mejor de lo que había empezado. Dianna se disculpo por su abrupta retirada de la mesa haciendo alusión a que se atoro con lo que estaba comiendo. Jonathan ante la firme mirada amenazante de Lea controlo sus palabras y la charla fue amena.

Al finalizar el almuerzo y despedirse calidamente de Jonathan, ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa de los padres de Lea para retirar sus cosas y despedirse de los mismos.

_"Avisame cuando llegues por favor"_ – Exclamaba Edith mientras Lea apoyaba las valijas en la vereda para que el chofer las colocara en el baúl del auto de su padre.

_"Si ma… quedate tranquila! No tengo dos años"_ – Sonrió al ver que Dianna la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"No le contestes así, se preocupa y es lógico"_ – Murmuro.

_"Pero es verdad! No tengo dos años, me se cuidar sola_" – Reprocho ante el comentario de la rubia.

_"Ya te dije que es lógico, sos su única hija y se preocupa. No me parece mal"_ – Sentencio mientras volteaba hacia Edith.

La mujer abrazo a Dianna como si fuese su hija. Dianna le devolvió el abrazo lleno de sentimientos de felicidad y agradecimiento.

_"Le agradezco por los días que me alojo en su casa. Me sentí realmente cómoda"_. – Sonrió amorosamente como era su costumbre.

_"Fue un placer tenerte en casa y sobre todo conocerte. Estoy feliz de que mi hija tenga a alguien como vos a su lado"_ – Le devolvió la sonrisa volviendola a abrazar.

_"Gracias! Es un halago escuchar eso"_ – Rió algo ruborizada. Ambas se separaron y Edith la sujeto de las manos.

_"Cuidala! Es lo único que tengo"._

Dianna le sonrió y apretó sus manos en señal de afirmación a su pedido. Automáticamente se retiro hacia el auto donde Marc se encontraba ayudando al chofer que iba a llevarlas. Saludo al señor de manera agradable y agradecida pero no con la misma efusividad que a Edith.

Todo estaba listo para dirigirse al aeropuerto, los padres de Lea estaban parados en el descanso de la escalera que llevaba al departamento de los mismos.

_"Los llamo! Los amo!"_ – Grito Lea antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ambos sonrieron y saludaron con sus manos. El auto arranco y comenzó su viaje. Cada una estaba sentada en una de las ventanas, mirando por las mismas. Lea exclamo sin desviar su mirada.

_"Te pidió que me cuides… Te quiere"_ – Se mantenía en su postura esperando que Dianna digiera algo.

La rubia se encontró sorprendida por el comentario de la morocha por lo que volteo a mirarla.

_"Como? Lo dijo porque sabe que vivís conmigo, nada mas!"_ – Trato de justificar el comentario de la madre.

Lea no la miraba. _"No te opusiste… Pensás cuidarme?"_ – Sonrió al decir la última palabra. El simple hecho de imaginárselo la hacia estremecer.

Dianna volvió a mirar la ventana. Sabía a lo que quería llegar la morocha. – _"Me correspondería hacerlo?"_ – Respondió con otra pregunta.

_"No lo se! Se te ocurre alguien mejor?"_ – Volteo a mirarla por primera vez desde que habían subido al auto.

La rubia repitió el movimiento. – _"No se, decime vos… a Theo tal vez?"_ – Levanto sus cejas dando su pregunta por obvia.

_"Arruinaste todo"_ – Contesto Lea volviendo su mirada a la ventana. El silencio se hizo protagonista. Dianna buscaba las palabras correctas, quería evitar que Lea se ofendería por algún comentario que no hacia mas que reflejar la realidad.

Después de unos minutos se asomo en el espacio entre los asientos delanteros. – _"Paul falta mucho?"_ – Pregunto hacia el chofer.

_"No señorita Sarfati. En menos de 15 minutos estamos llegando"._ – Contesto mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

_"Gracias"_ – Volvió a colocarse en su posición, esta vez con sus brazos cruzados.

_"No quise que lo tomes a mal…"_ – Exclamo Dianna tratando de retomar el dialogo. Lea contesto sin dejarla terminar la frase.

_"No lo tome a mal"_. – Su mirada seguía siendo hacia fuera.

_"No parece… Simplemente trato de ser realista. El es tu novio…"_ – Trataba de explicarse y nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

_"Ya se que el es mi novio y que todos quieren que lo deje. Que todos pretenden cosas de mí y esperan cosas de mi. Pero es fácil hablar cuando la vida es la de otro, sabes?"_ – Exclamo enojada clavándole su mirada.

Dianna levanto sus cejas, estaba sorprendida ante semejante reacción. –_ "Nunca dije eso… Si te referís a lo que te pedí la otra noche…"_ – Lea volvió a interrumpirla.

_"No, no me refería a eso"._ – Contesto volviendo a mirar a la ventana.

_"Podes dejarme terminar de hablar primero?"_ – Alzo un poco la voz. Lea hizo un silencio que para la rubia era suficiente.

_"No te pedí eso porque pretendiera nada de vos, tampoco te lo exigí. Simplemente que no quiero salir lastimada. Creo que no me lo merezco"_. – La miro con compasión.

Lea volteo a mirarla. – _"Te dije que no es por eso"._

_"Entonces? No te entiendo Lea, te juro que intento eh!"_ – Dianna estaba algo perdida.

_"No puedo explicártelo, igualmente no me entenderías"_ – Se justificó.

_"Hace la prueba, tal vez te llevas una sorpresa"_ – Sonrió, buscando que Lea se abriera.

_"No! No lo entenderías"_ – Negó rotundamente.

_"Porque?"_ – Insistió la rubia.

_"Porque no!"_ – Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y a mirar por la ventana. No podía contarle a Dianna lo de aquella noche con Theo. Al menos no ahora.

Dianna suspiro enojada, imito el movimiento de Lea cruzándose de brazos y volteando hacia la ventana. Murmuro por lo bajo. – _"Caprichosa"._

_"Ahora pase de ser malcriada para ser caprichosa?"_ – Exclamo Lea sin mirarla a la vez que el auto detenía su marcha en la dársena del aeropuerto. Paul bajaba a retirar las valijas del baúl.

Dianna sujeto el picaporte y antes de bajar le dirigió la mirada. – _"No! Ahora además de malcriada también sos caprichosa"._ Posteriormente bajo del auto dejando a la morocha sin habla.

Una vez realizado el papeleo pertinente para poder abordar, las dos subieron buscando sus asientos. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que bajaron del auto. Lea iba delante alternando su mirada entre el pasaje y la numeración de los asientos.

_"Es acá"_ – Exclamo. –_ "Ventanilla o pasillo?"_. – Pregunto volteando hacia la rubia.

_"Me da igual"_ – Respondió con pocas ganas.

_"A mi también, así que elegí"_ – Exclamo mientras guardaba su bolso de mano.

Dianna sin decir nada paso hacia la ventanilla. Una vez sentada guardo su bolso entre sus piernas. Prefería tenerlo cerca. Lea lo noto.

_"Querés que te lo guarde?"_ – La miro con sus manos apoyadas en el cubículo donde debía guardarlo.

_"No, gracias! No me molesta tenerlo acá"_ – Levanto la cortina que tapaba la ventana.

Lea cerró el cubículo y se dispuso a sentarse. _"Vamos a estar así todo el fin de semana?"_ – Exclamo mirando a la rubia.

_"Así como?"_ – Se desentendió Dianna.

_"Dale Di! No empecemos con las vueltas"_ – La mirada de Lea era algo triste.

Dianna rió con ironía. –_ "Justo vos me decís de las vueltas?"._

_"No es lugar para discutir me parece"_ – Miro para su costado. – _"Si querés hablar bien, hablamos bien, sino nos ignoramos todo el viaje y listo"_ – La miro fijo esperando una respuesta coherente.

_"OK. Hablemos!"_ – Giro su cuerpo apoyándose contra la ventana y colocando una pierna doblada sobre el asiento. –_ "Te escucho"._ – Se cruzo de brazos.

Lea levanto sus cejas, no sabia que quería escuchar Dianna. Mejor dicho, se hacia la que no sabia. No le convenía hablar. – _"No se que querés que te diga"_ – Exclamo haciéndose la desentendida.

_"No sabes?"_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – _"Querés que te haga preguntas? Te resulta mas fácil?_" – Estaba ofuscada, su tono ya hacia rato que había dejado de ser encantador.

_"No se si es conveniente que me preguntes"_ – Respondió Lea mirando hacia sus piernas y jugando con el cinturón del asiento.

_"OK, perfecto. Buenas noches"_ – Comenzó a moverse para voltear hacia la ventana cuando la morocha la sujeto de la pierna.

_"Para!"_ – Suspiro bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna que no había logrado moverse. –_ "Preguntame…"_ – Exclamo con algo de temor.

_"Quien mas, además de mi, te dijo que dejes a Theo?"._ – Comenzó con el interrogatorio.

_"Jonathan"_

_"Porque? Creía que era su amigo_". – Levanto la ceja tratando de asimilar las cosas.

_"Lo es! Me dijo que lo deje porque quiere que me juegue por lo que siento"_ – La miro tratando de explicarle con la mirada.

_"Entonces… no lo amas?"_ – Levanto una ceja, trataba de entender a la morocha.

_"Si! Lo amo!"_ – Dianna abrió sus ojos sorprendida. –_ "Pero igual que como amo a Jonathan"._

_"Entonces no entiendo porque estas con él"_ – Su mirada se volvió penetrante.

Lea suspiro. _"Es necesario hablar de esto?"_ – Sonrió a causa de los nervios.

_"Si"_ – Fue determinante.

_"Te puedo denunciar por acoso"_ – La miro con una sonrisa. – _"Me estas obligando a hablar sin querer hacerlo_". Rió buscando contagiar a la rubia.

Dianna se contuvo. – _"No me vas a desviar del tema Le"_ – La morocha dejo de reír. – _"Necesito saber la situación, necesito saber las cosas como son"_ – Su voz se hacia mas intensa. – _"Te escucho"._

Lea bajo su mirada. – _"Cuando trabajaba en Spring Awakening, tuve un acercamiento con una de las chicas del ensamble…"_ – Levanto su mirada y noto que Dianna la miraba fijo, siguiéndola con atención. Volvió a bajarla. – _"Una noche hicimos una fiesta y hubo un acercamiento, estábamos jugando! Pero bueno, las fotos salieron a la luz y tuve que aplacar algunos rumores"._ – Hizo una pausa.

_"Y ahí es cuando aparece Theo…"_ – Agrego Dianna entendiendo la situación. Lea afirmo con su cabeza.

_"Porque él?"_ – Indago la rubia.

_"Porque es mi amigo"_ – La miro. – _"Simplemente estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite"._

_"Porque él y no Jonathan? Que te aseguraba a vos que el no se iba a enamorar?"_ – Lea abrió la boca para contestar pero Dianna siguió indagando. –_ "El es gay también?"._

_"A cual de todas respondo?"_ – Rió la morocha por la cantidad de preguntas juntas.

Dianna sonrió, la forma de ser de Lea era más fuerte que ella. – _"A las tres"_ – Volvió a sonreír.

Lea pensó un momento recordando las preguntas. –_ "Jonathan es mi mejor amigo, todo el mundo lo sabe y además todos saben que él es gay, aunque en algún momento se decía que éramos pareja, pero fue un simple rumor que no paso a mayores"_ – Hizo una pausa pensando las siguientes. –_ "Nada me aseguraba que no se enamorara de mi, a decir verdad, nunca pensé que eso podría llegar a pasar…_" – Jugaba con sus manos, estaba un tanto nerviosa.

_"Se enamoro?"_ – Interrumpió Dianna.

_"Eso me dijo la ultima vez que lo vi."_ – Recordó la conversación, - _"Me dijo que le cambie la vida. El tampoco la paso bien"_ – La miro a Dianna tratando de transmitir sentimientos con la mirada.

_"Y vos?"_ – Pregunto conservando su postura. Seria y fría como un hielo.

_"Y yo que?"_ – Frunció su ceño tratando de entender.

_"Vos te enamoraste?"_ – Pregunto sin anestesia.

Lea miro para abajo y tardo en responder, parecía que estaba procesando la información, digiriéndola para finalmente exclamar una respuesta convincente. El silencio se adueño de la situación.

_"Le… No me voy a enojar por lo que me contestes eh"_ – Exclamo buscando su mirada mientras con su mano le acariciaba la espalda.

Sin levantar la vista. – _"No lo se"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"Creía que lo estaba pero…._". El silencio se volvió a adueñar de la situación.

_"Pero…"_ – Repitió Dianna casi en un susurro.

_"Pero apareciste vos…"_ – La miro con timidez. Dianna no pudo evitar que en su cara se dibujara una sonrisa.

Ese mimo en su espalda se convirtió en un abrazo, provocando que una lágrima muda se deslizara por la mejilla de la morocha. Estaba con sus dos manos juntas, sobre el pecho de Dianna quien la abrazaba con fuerza hacia el.

Su cabeza era un caos, nuevamente. Nunca nadie le había hecho ese análisis. Dianna se había tomado el trabajo y el tiempo de escucharla, de entenderla y sobre todo de analizar la situación. No la había juzgado, no la había criticado, simplemente la había hecho razonar y entender el porque de las cosas.

Disimuladamente se seco las lágrimas y se fue separando de la rubia. Volvió a mirarla y en sus ojos encontró esa paz que tanto la calmaba. La voz le salía débil, estaba controlando el llanto.

_"Vos que sentís por mi?"_ – Era el turno de Lea de preguntar.

Dianna se sorprendió ante la actitud de la morocha. Había estado indagando acerca de los sentimientos de Lea pero nunca se sentó a aclarar los suyos. El silencio junto con el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo provocando que abriera su boca pero sin que ningún sonido saliera.

_"Fui muy directa?"_ – Rió Lea al notar la actitud de la rubia.

_"Un poco…"_ – Su risa era nerviosa.

_"Vamos de nuevo… Porque estas sola?"_ – Indago. –_ "Quiero decir… Me imagino que pretendientes te sobran"_. – La miro de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Dianna se ruborizo. – _"No te creas! Tampoco es que este buscando como loca por ahí"_ – Rió para si misma. – "_Supongo que estoy bien así"._

_"Supongo?"_ – Pregunto sorprendida.

_"Si! Así estoy bien, pero nadie me asegura que si estoy en pareja voy a estar mejor o peor…"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior. – _"Si tuviese esa capacidad de saber que puede pasar, seria millonaria hace rato_" – Rió contagiando a la morocha.

_"Porque te peleaste con tu ultimo novio?"_ – Pregunto sin dudarlo.

_"Porque…"_ – Hizo una pausa a lo que Lea acoto.

_"Novio no?"_ – Levanto las cejas.

Dianna rió y la empujo. – _"SI!"_

_"EY! No me pegues, capaz era una chica"_ – Rió aun mas fuerte tocándose el brazo por el empujón.

_"Me pelee porque era muy celoso y no del todo sincero. Odio a la gente posesiva y que cela continuamente. Soy un alma libre y no! Nunca estuve con una chica"_ – Respondió con seriedad.

_"Nunca?"_ – Reprocho la morocha.

_"Bue…. Nunca antes de…"_ – Le daba vergüenza decirlo y Lea lo notaba. Dianna la miro tratando de que la entendiera con la mirada.

_"Soy la primera chica con la que estas?"_ – Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Una sonrisa picara se le dibujaba por inercia en su cara. La rubia simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

_"Digamos que soy como tu primera vez"_ – Rió tratando de hacerla reír.

Dianna la miro fijo. – _"Es necesario seguir tocando el tema? Ya entendiste!"_ – Rió nerviosa.

_"Estaba tratando de que no te sintieras incomoda… nada mas"_ – Recupero la seriedad. – _"Porque yo?"._

_"No lo se"._ – Pensó. – _"Me crees si te digo que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos?"_ – La miro con dulzura a lo que Lea no pudo resistirse. Sentía que la amaba mas allá de todo.

_"Si, te creo"._ – Le sonrió. _"Lo único que no me cierra es porque una mujer_" – Necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

_"Amo a la persona. No por lo que aparenta o tiene. Si considero que el interior es puro para mi es suficiente"._

_"Mi interior es puro?" –_ Se mordió el labio de nervios.

_"Quien dijo que hablaba de vos?"_ – Rió esquivando el tema.

_"Dale Di! Yo te fui sincera con mis respuestas"_ – Se ofusco la morocha cruzándose de brazos.

"_Si, lo es" –_ Respondió sin vueltas.

_"Ah si? Como llegas a esa conclusión?"_ – Indago.

_"No hace falta ninguna conclusión, me lo dicen tus ojos cada vez que me miras"_ – Gestó una sonrisa.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron y lo único que transmitían era amor. Lea estaba feliz y su cara no podía disimularlo. Se sentía en el cielo y no justamente porque estuviese viajando en avión.

* * *

><p><strong>AME ESTE CAPITULO!<strong> No importa si no les gusta! jajajajajaja es muy cursi. **LO SE!** pero ame esta conversacion. Amo a Di.

Violet Scent: Trato de escribir nuetro pero me es imposible! soy demasiado porteña jajajaja GRACIAS!

Parece que tuvo buena aceptacion la otra historia... la tendre en cuenta.

Se viene Boston... Tal vez lo haga en 3 capitulos (lo cual es muy probable) asi que **PACIENCIA!.**

**COMENTEN!** Lo necesito de inspiracion!

Besos y gracias por los reviews! Noe!


	24. Capitulo 24: Boston I

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24: <strong>Boston I. 

Viernes 14 de Agosto de 2009. Hora: **17:00 PM.**

El vuelo había llegado a horario y todo había salio según lo planeado. El haber viajado antes de lo previsto y llegar dos días antes del comienzo de la gira las había beneficiado. Lograron evitar a los paparazzis y sobre todo, no alimentar los rumores que ya las rodeaban.

La charla que tuvieron fue productiva para ambas. Dianna sentía que se había sincerado con la morocha y que ahora solo dependía de que ella se jugara por sus sentimientos.

Lea seguía sintiéndose en deuda con la rubia. Tenia que hablar con Theo, algo que no sabia como iba a encarar y a su vez, sabia que no le había sido del todo sincera.

El viaje hacia el hotel había sido corto y ameno. Todo venia saliendo a la perfección. La mirada entre ellas eran transparentes y ambas se sentían mas unidas que antes.

Una vez en el mismo, les entregaron las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones. La productora había reservado una habitación para cada uno de ellos, querían que estuviesen cómodos y relajados. Al dormir cada uno en un cuarto, podrían manejar sus propios horarios sin depender del compañero. Haber llegado antes de lo previsto, no había supuesto ningún problema, ya que tras hablar con Ryan Murphy, este les autorizo el pago de las habitaciones con dos días de antelación.

Cada una abrió la puerta de la misma. El lugar era magnifico. Tenían una cama matrimonial para cada una. Un baño con hidromasajes y la vista era excepcional. Todo estaba terminado en madera de la mejor calidad y un toque moderno lo hacia mas interesante.

Dianna coloco su valija sobre la cama. Saco su notebook y la deposito sobre la mesa de luz. La prendió y comenzó a sacar su ropa. Se dirigió hacia el baño y coloco sus cosméticos.

Al volver a la cama se sentó y tomo la notebook. Abrió su Twitter y se encontró con un comentario de Lea. Entro a verlo. El mismo decía.

_**"En mi camino a Boston! Primera parada de nuestro tour! Esperando, con la señorita ****Dianna**_**_,_**_** por un fin de semana de damas antes de que el resto de los 'gleeks' lleguen el domingo!"**_

Lo había escrito hacia unas horas. Estaba comentándole a toda la gente que la seguía que estaba con ella y solas! No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Seria parte de jugársela por ella?. Sabía muy bien que ese tipo de comentario solo alimentaba mas los rumores y estaba segura que Lea también lo tenia en mente y muy claro.

Por un momento pensó en responder, pero considero que era mejor callar y no echar mas leña al fuego. No entendía muy bien porque Lea hacia esas cosas tan publicas. Suficiente con lo que hablaban en las entrevistas, pero no le suponía ningún tipo de problema. Disfrutaba de ello.

Frente a la cama se encontraba una puerta corrediza, enorme, de madera bien terminada. La rubia suponía que seria el placard. Selecciono algunas prendas y se dirigió hacia el a colocarlas. Al abrir con una mano, primero una puerta y posteriormente la otra, se encontró con algo que la sobresalto, provocándole que tirara al suelo lo que tenia en sus manos.

"_Que haces en mi placard?"_ – Pregunto atónita al ver a Lea del otro lado, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

La morocha pego un pequeño salto del susto que le había provocado escuchar a la rubia. Volteo sorprendida, mientras con su mano se sujetaba el pecho.

"_Me asustaste!"_ – Suspiro – _"Que haces en mi habitación? Eso me pregunto yo" – _Exclamo con una leve risa.

Dianna se sujeto la cabeza y murmuro. – _"Esto parece Narnia…"_ – Volteo a mirar hacia atrás. – _"Estoy en mi habitación pero… esto no es el placard no?"_ – La miro y rio ante la pregunta, la cual tenía una respuesta obvia.

Lea no pudo aguantar la risa. Trataba de hacerse entender. – _"Ese es el placard Di"._ – Señalo hacia donde se encontraba. – _"Claramente, esto es una puerta que comunica ambas habitaciones"._ – Comenzó a colocar cosas en su cartera.

Dianna aun estaba en shock. - _"Vos sabias que las habitaciones iban a estar comunicadas?"_ – Se sorprendió con la naturalidad que había reaccionado Lea. La rubia observaba cada movimiento que realizaba.

"_No"_ – Fue tajante con su respuesta, estaba realmente ensimismada con lo que estaba realizando.

"_Vas a salir?"_ – Indago. Su curiosidad la había vencido.

"_Si"_ – Volvió a responder con el mismo tono. Se coloco su cartera en el brazo y ultimó detalles de su maquillaje frente al espejo que había en el cuarto.

"_Vamos a ir a recorrer?" _– Dianna buscaba incluirse en la salida de Lea. Estaba actuando algo extraña.

El celular de la morocha sonó y Lea leyó atentamente el mensaje. Para si misma exclamo – _"Perfecto"_ – Dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

"_Es algo personal."_ – Se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla. – _"Pero ponete linda para esta noche"_ – Guiño su ojo, lo que ruborizo a la rubia.

Lea se dirigió hacia la puerta para retirarse. Dianna comenzó a recoger la ropa que se le había caído al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Lea. La morocha volteo hacia ella.

"_Te comento, por si no te diste cuenta, que esa puerta no tiene llave…"_ – Rio con picardía y sin esperar respuesta se retiro de la habitación.

Dianna rio para si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía apropósito, aunque no se quejaba de ello.

Una vez que recogió todo lo llevo al verdadero placard. Se sentó en el ventanal que había en el cuarto, el cual tenía unos sillones adheridos. Tenía su cámara junto a ella. Comenzó a fotografiar la ciudad mientras disfrutaba del momento y la bella vista.

Quería hablar con Lea, necesitaba saber que se traía entre manos. Agarro su teléfono. Dudo varias veces en hacerlo. Finalmente llamo a Jessica, era lo más recomendable.

J: "Rubi!"

D: "Jess! Como andas?"

J: "Bien… Como se puede. Vos? Ya estas en Boston?"

D: "Si, llegamos hace un rato. No sabes lo que es el hotel!"

J: "Es la fama mi vida! jajaja"

D: "jajajaja Como te trata mi departamento?"

J: "De maravillas. Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme con vos".

D: "Por mi, encantada!".

J: "Sabes que pasa? No quiero ser la tercera en discordia".

D: "Jajaja Estúpida!"

J: "Con Lea como va todo?"

D: "Creo que bien…. No se. Tuvimos una charla algo…rara".

J: "Creo? Explicate".

D: "En el avión hablamos un montón. Nos sinceramos una con la otra. Hablamos de Theo, de ella, de mi, de nosotras".

J: "Lo importante. Que paso con Theo?".

D: "Creo que lo va a dejar".

J: "Por vos?".

D: "No se!".

J: "Como que no sabes? El amor te pone estúpida o que?".

D: "No me dijo nada! No me dijo: lo voy a dejar por vos! Tampoco me dijo que lo fuese a dejar".

J: "Te dijo algo entonces? Porque por lo que me decís parece que están peor que al principio".

D: "jajaja SIIII! Me dijo que iba a hablar con él y que se iba a jugar por lo que quería".

J: "Y que es lo que quiere?".

D: "A mi"

J: "Te lo dijo o lo sacaste por descarte?".

D: "ME LO DIJO! No me escuchas cuando te hablo?".

J: "Claro que te escucho pero das mas vueltas. Que paso después?".

D: "Nada"

J: "Como que nada? Te dijo que te quiere a vos y bla bla bla y nada?".

D: "Que querías que hiciera? Que me le tirara encima? Me dijiste que me haga valer".

J: "Tenias ganas de tirártele encima? Jajajaja Estas on fire rubi".

D: "jajaja cállate! Es una manera de decir!".

J: "Donde está ahora?"

D: "Quien?"

J: "LEAAAAAAA! Me estas cargando?"

D: "No! Perdón! Me distraje jajaja. No esta"

J: "Donde esta?"

D: "Salio"

J: "Podes ser mas especifica?".

D: "Es que no se mas. Abrí una puerta jajajjaja es muy gracioso esto, préstame atención".

J: "…"

D: "Estas ahí?".

J: "Siiiiiii! Me dijiste que te prestara atención, te estoy escuchando".

D: "Bueno jajajaja abro la puerta del placard y me encuentro con Lea…"

J: "Que hacia Lea en tu placard? La escondes ahí? Jajajajaja".

D: "Dejame terminar! Resulta que no era un placard".

J: "Di, todavía seguís leyendo Narnia?".

D: "DEJAME HABLAR! Es una puerta corrediza que comunica ambas habitaciones…"

J: "Me jodes!".

D: "No, te lo juro!"

J: "Y seguramente que no tiene llave".

D: "Como sabes?"

J: "Nunca tienen llave cuando la necesitas! Me imagino que te vas a escabullir por las noches mmmmm".

D: "Callate idiota! Jajajajaja"

J: "Miento?"

D: "Si!"

J: "No lo vas a hacer?"

D: "No…seguro lo hace ella jajajajajajajaja"

J: "jajajajajajajajaajaja paraaaa irresistible!".

D: "Shhh! Vos decís que estará hablando con él?".

J: "Es probable. Nerviosa?"

D: "Para nada".

J: "Ansiosa?".

D: "Un poco…"

J: "Sabes que si lo deja va a ir por vos no?".

D: "…."

J: "Tomo tu silencio como un si… Que vas a hacer?".

D: "No se"

J: "Y cuando pensas saber? Cuando se meta en tu cama por la noche?".

D: "No quiero pensar en eso".

J: "Te vas a dejar llevar de nuevo?".

D: "…."

J: "Aclarate las cosas Di, no me parece que juegues con sus sentimientos".

D: "No estoy jugando con ella. Yo la quiero mucho y lo sabes mejor que nadie".

J: "Querer no es lo mismo que tener una relación. ES UNA MUJER EH!"

D: "YA SE! SOY CONCIENTE DE TODO ESOOOOO!"

J: "Y esta dejando al novio por vos… Que sos otra mujer!"

D: "Terminaste?".

J: "Por ahora…Que vas a hacer?".

D: "Me voy a jugar por ella".

J: "Estas segura?".

D: "Cortala!"

J: "OK! No hagas cosas de las que después te arrepientas y no juegues con los sentimientos de otra persona si vas a exigir que no lo hagan con los tuyos".

D: "Si mama".

J: "Te lo digo porque te quiero".

D: "Lo se, te mantengo al tanto. Te adoro".

J: "Yo mas rubi".

Dianna cortó el teléfono y miro su pantalla. Habian hablado casi 10 minutos. Le había hecho bien esa charla, necesitaba aclarar la situación y saber como actuar ante una posible charla con Lea.

Por su parte, Lea se dirigía al encuentro con Theo. Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y el calor se hacia mas intenso.

Habían quedado en un café que se encontraba a unas cuadras del hotel. Theo la aguardaba en la puerta del mismo con un ramo de rosas, como era su costumbre, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era tan dulce. El muchacho la abrazo y ella devolvió el mismo. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y Theo se acerco a besarla. Lea corrió levemente su cara provocando que lo depositara en la comisura de su boca.

"_Te extrañaba tanto mi amor"_ – Exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lea sonrió y automáticamente bajo su mirada hacia el suelo mientras se retiraba un mechón de pelo que caía por su rostro.

"_Entramos?"_ – Fue lo único que atino a decir. Su voz era débil.

"_Claro!"_ – Respondió mientras abría la puerta del lugar y le daba el paso.

Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba junto a un ventanal que daba a la calle. El lugar era acogedor. Típico de Boston y su atención era estupenda. Ambos habían pedido un café y unos muffins.

La charla era amena, ambos se ponían al día respecto a todos los meses que habían pasado separados. Theo llevaba la conversación a delante y Lea solo se limitaba a responder mientras pensaba como encarar el tema a tocar.

"_Entonces, estas cómoda en Los Ángeles?"_ – Pregunto Theo.

"_Si, la verdad que me siento como en casa. El lugar es genial"_ – Expresaba cada palabra acompañada de un gesto corporal.

"_Todavía seguís parando en lo de Dianna?"_ – Indago.

"_Obvio!"_ – Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Creía que cuando Glee se asentara ibas a buscar tu propio departamento"_ – Comento algo confuso.

"_No tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Me siento a gusto con ella… Acaso te molesta que viva ahi?"_ – Miro para el ventanal, le costaba mantener la vista en Theo.

"_Y… un poco… Mi idea era ir a pasar estos meses que tengo de vacaciones con vos, allá…"_ – Se aclaro la garganta. – _"Contando que tuvieras tu propio departamento claro esta!" _– Sin esperar respuesta agrego. – _"Siempre puedo alquilarme algo, así qu…."._

"_Para Theo…"_ – Interrumpió Lea mientras inhalaba profundo.

"_Que pasa amor?"_ – Busco sus manos con las suyas sobre la mesa.

Lea las corrió cuidadosamente. – _"Necesito que hablemos"._

Theo solo la observaba. Debía tomar la iniciativa. Levanto la vista y junto valor.

"_No puedo seguir con esto"_ – Volvió a bajar su mirada.

"_A que te referís con esto?"_ – Pregunto algo confuso.

"_A lo que llamamos relación."_ – Exclamo Lea mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

"_A lo que llamamos relación? Para mi es una relación con todas las letras"._ – Lea se mantenía en silencio. – _"Creía que para vos también…."_

"_Lo era!"_ – Levanto su vista hacia Theo, los ojos de la morocha se volvían brillosos.

"_No entiendo..."_ – Volvió a buscar sus manos, esta vez encontrándolas. – _"Es por la distancia? Podemos sobre llevarlo…"_ – Pregunto. Lea solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

"_Entonces?"_ – La morocha seguía en silencio.

"_Hablame Lea por favor. Creo que merezco saberlo"_ – Apretó sus manos buscando una reacción de parte de la morocha. – _"Es por Dianna no?"._

"_Si…"_ – Su voz estaba quebrada y débil.

"_Estas con ella?"_ – Soltó sus manos y preguntó automáticamente. Su mirada había cambiado. Ya no era más dulce y de entendimiento. Ahora transmitía dolor e ira.

"_En que sentido?"_ – Miro fijo a Theo.

"_No te hagas la estúpida!"_ – Alzo la voz. – _"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero"._

"_No me hables así! Yo no te estoy faltando el respeto"_ – Su tono también era alto.

"_Como querés que te diga? Parece que me estas tomando el pelo! Estas con Dianna? Tuviste sexo con ella_?" – Preguntaba alterado. – _"Soy claro ahora?"_.

"_CALMATE!"_ – Grito Lea provocando que las mesas de alrededor voltearan a verlos.

"_Contestame" _– Exclamo Theo sin inmutarse al grito de la morocha.

"_Si! Estuve con ella!"_ – Volvió a retirar su mirada de la de él.

Theo rio irónicamente. – _"No lo puedo creer!"_ – Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. – _"Sos una basura!"._

"_No me digas eso!"_ – Exclamaba mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla. – _"Sabes que te adoro y no te quiero perder, solo espero que me respetes que entiendas lo que…". _– Theo la interrumpió.

"_Que querés que entienda? Que te respete?" – Golpeo la mesa. – "Que respeto tuviste vos hacia mi? Mientras yo te extrañaba como un idiota vos te andabas encamando con la pelotuda esa?"_ – Agrego con vigor.

"_Lavate la boca antes de hablar de Dianna!" _– Exigió mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

"_A mi también me defendes así?"_ – Rio con ironía.

"_No te compares! Son dos personas distintas! A vos te adoro y a ella también, pero de diferente modo!"_ – Busco sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

"_Ni se te ocurra tocarme!"_ – Llamo al mozo. – _"Sabes que es lo peor? Que me enamore de vos! Y vos me demostrabas que lo estabas y por atrás te encamabas con esa puta!"_ – Volvió a levantar la voz en la última frase.

"_TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIGAS ASI! _- Alzo mas la voz._ - "Ella no tiene la culpa de esto! Yo creía que podía enamorarme de vos pero no! Me enamore de ella".  
><em>

Theo se levanto de la mesa dejando la plata para el mozo.

"_A donde vas?"_ – Exclamo Lea mientras se levantaba y buscaba plata en su billetera.

Theo ni registró la pregunta y se retiro del bar dando un portazo. Lea corrió tras él después de haber dejado lo que faltaba de dinero y de pedir disculpas a la gente por semejante papelón.

"_THEOOOOO!"_ – Grito mientras corría hacia él. El muchacho seguía caminando sin percatarse de que Lea iba detrás.

"_Para por favor!"_ – Exclamo Lea mientras lo alcanzaba. Caminaba a su lado algo agitada por la corrida.

"_No te quiero perder. Sabes que sos muy importante para mi! Porque no podemos ser amigos como antes?"_ – Exclamo mientras se iba deteniendo viendo que Theo también lo hacia.

"_Enserio me preguntas?"_ – Rio irónicamente. – _"Porque tuvimos sexo tal vez? Yo no lo tengo con mis amigas!"_ – La miro fijo. – _"Cuando lo hiciste conmigo la otra noche en el hotel, pensabas en ella?"_. – Volvió a mirar al frente.

"_No!"_ – Mintió. – _"No tiene nada que ver eso! Podemos ser amigos igual, porque te rehúsas tanto?. _– Buscaba su mirada nuevamente.

"_Porque yo te amo! Yo me enamore de vos y por sobre todas las cosas yo te respeto!"_ – Exclamo con vigor mirándola a los ojos.

Lea se contenía las lagrimas. Theo volvió a caminar con el ímpetu que traía al salir del café y Lea veía como se alejaba de ella. No podía dejarlo ir así. Volvió a seguirlo.

"_Podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas?"_ – Exclamo mientras caminaba detrás. Theo simplemente la ignoro.

"_TE ESTOY HABLANDO!"_ – Grito a la vez que le sujetaba el brazo para darlo vuelta.

El movimiento para soltarse fue tan brusco que provoco que Lea cayera aparatosamente en la vereda induciendo a que se golpeara la mano al querer amortiguar el golpe. Levanto su vista hacia él que solo se limitaba a observarla en el piso. Sus lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro a mares. – _"Por favor… hablemos tranquilos..."_ – Exclamo con un hilo de voz.

"_No me interesa saber nada mas de vos..._ _Me das asco!"_ – Exclamo para luego darse vuelta y seguir su camino, dejándola tirada al igual que un trapo de piso viejo.

* * *

><p><strong>A LA MIERDA!<strong> Theo se volvio violento!

Pobre... me da algo de pena, es feo lo que le pasa...

Respecto a Dianna... no es que no este segura, simplemente es nuevo para ella...

Amo a Jessica se nota? Ame esa conversacion de ambas.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

**COMENTEN!** Lo necesito de inspiracion.

Besos y gracias por los reviews de todos los dias! Noe.

**ACLARO PARA TODOS BOSTON SE DIVIDE EN 3 CAP.** Perdon por no actualizar ayer


	25. Capitulo 25: Boston II

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25: <strong>Boston II.

Viernes 14 de Agosto de 2009. Hora: **19:30PM**.

Lea no tenia dudas, la charla con Theo había sido peor de lo que pensaba. Esperaba que él la entendiera pero sin embargo le había salido con que se había enamorado. Como no noto eso? A decir verdad, como no freno ese sentimiento. Sabía que Theo estaba enganchado con ella y no actuó como debía. Era la única culpable. Tendría que haber cortado todo tras esa charla en el hotel y obviamente tendría que haberse rehusado a tener relaciones. Sabia que todo eso no hacia mas que empeorar las cosas.

Debía volver, Dianna la estaba esperando. Estaba segura que quería estar con ella, pero no se sentía capacitada de poder contarle lo que había hablado con Theo. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca el cual le costaba digerir.

Una vez en el hotel se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al abrir el picaporte no pudo evitar hacerlo con la mano que se había lastimado.

"_La put…"_ – Frunció los labios para contener la puteada.

Una vez dentro, dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a la puerta corrediza. Estaba cerrada. Miro su reloj y eran casi las ocho de la noche. Se dirigió al baño a refrescarse la cara, quería disimular que había estado llorando. Volvió a observar la puerta y no vio rastros de Dianna.

Se acerco a la puerta y golpeo. Nadie contesto. Volvió a insistir con algo más de vigor. Nada. Decidió abrir. No entendía donde podía estar si no era en el cuarto. Sabía que Dianna era aventurera y le encantaba recorrer lugares nuevos, pero dudaba mucho que se fuese a ir sola.

"_Di…"_ – Abrió la puerta lentamente. Miro hacia ambos lados y la encontró buscando ropa en el placard.

"_Di, te estoy llamando no me escuchas?"_ – Dio un paso dentro del cuarto, la rubia estaba de espaldas a ella.

Su mirada comenzaba a subir por sus piernas. No podía creer lo que veía. Dianna llevaba puesta una remera larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo sin nada debajo más que su pequeña ropa interior. Dejando al aire libre sus piernas.

Siguió subiendo y se encontró con su cabello recogido y algo húmedo. Claramente salía de la ducha. Lea no podía evitar sonreír al ver como la rubia se movía graciosamente. Noto que llevaba puestos unos auriculares.

"_Oh girls just wanna have fun…"_ – Cantaba mientras bailaba. A su vez sacaba ropa del placard y se probaba sin ponérsela, apoyándola sobre su cuerpo, frente al espejo.

"_When the working day is done… __Girls! They wanna have fun"_ – Seguia cantando con su voz angelical.

Lea la observaba sin poder evitar la risa. Se había apoyado en el borde de la puerta y tenia una vista de lujo al mejor show que podía asistir. Ver a Dianna con poca ropa, cantando y bailando descontroladamente, no tenia precio.

En una de las tantas mudas de ropa que se dirigió a probar frente al espejo pudo observar a Lea. Se dio vuelta sobresaltada. Se saco los auriculares automáticamente.

"_Que haces acá?"_ – Rió nerviosa.

"_Te buscaba…" _– Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"_Hace mucho que estas?"_ – Busco algo para ponerse, se avergonzaba de estar así.

"_Lo suficiente…"_ – Seguía a la rubia con la mirada. – _"Di… Te vi desnuda… No es necesario que te tapes."_ – Exclamo la morocha sin ningún tipo de pudor frente a la reacción de la rubia.

"_No importa. Soy pudorosa, además me agarraste desprevenida."_ – Se ruborizo ante el comentario de Lea.

Rió ante su actitud. - _"Deja, no te preocupes! Me voy a bañar mejor…"_ – Volteo sobre su eje para retirarse.

"_Lea!"_ – Grito Dianna. La morocha se asomo por la puerta.

"_Pasa algo?"_ – Frunció el ceño.

"_Nada, porque?"_ – Cuestiono la morocha.

"_Te noto algo dispersa y apagada. Esta todo bien?"_ – Indago.

"_Si mi lady! No te preocupes! Estoy algo cansada, nada más! Me voy a duchar así estoy como nueva para esta noche"_ – Agrego con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Dianna estaba buscando que ponerse, quería estar acorde para la situación. Se sentía algo aniñada, parecía que iba a tener su primera cita con el amor de su vida. Eso le despertaba una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía controlar. Tenía dos estilos diferentes. Dudaba por cual inclinarse, tomo su celular.

**Vestido o pantalón? – D**

Lo dejo sobre la cama mientras seguía observando ambas mudas de ropa para decidirse. Luego de unos minutos sonó.

**Para que te preocupas? Si a final de cuentas vas a terminar sin nada… - J.**

No pudo evitar reír ante el mensaje de su amiga. Respondió automáticamente.

**Es mucho pedir que te limites a responder? – D.**

Esta vez se quedo con el celular en su mano, sabia que el mensaje llegaría enseguida y no se equivoco.

**Vestido… Es más insinuante. – J.**

Miro las dos mudas y selecciono el vestido. Volvió a mirar su teléfono.

**Gracias! Pero nunca dije que quería ser insinuante. – D.**

Se dirigió al baño a probarse la muda de ropa. Eligio un maquillaje algo suave. No quería opacar el bronceado que había adquirido. Al regresar noto la luz de su teléfono.

**No hace falta que lo digas! Suerte y portate mal… SIN REMORDIMIENTOS. – J.**

Sacudió su cabeza a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Se había inclinado por un look clásico pero no por eso menos interesante, como le había aconsejado su amiga. Llevaba un vestido y su pelo suelto con algo de ondas. Lea en cambio había optado por ponerse unos jeans algo rotos y una remera al cuerpo, llevaba el pelo suelto, algo alborotado.

Abrió las puertas corredizas y se encontró con la morocha que estaba por hacer el mismo movimiento. Ambas rieron ante la situación.

"_Vamos?" _– Sonrió Lea. Dianna asintió con su cabeza.

Ambas se miraban de reojo, ninguna se animaba a decir lo linda que estaba la otra. Lea se consideraba una persona lanzada, muy pocas veces se reservaba algún tipo de comentario pero con Dianna se inhibía por completo. La rubia era más reservada, pero había algo en Lea que la llevaba a que hablara más de lo habitual.

Una vez en el ascensor Lea rompió el silencio. – _"Te queda lindo ese color"_ – Que comentario mas estúpido! Pensó.

"_Gracias!"_ – Respondió Dianna mientras bajaba su mirada. Se focalizo en sus jeans. – _"Es la primera vez que te veo con esos pantalones"_ – Rió algo nerviosa.

"_Lo uso solo para ocasiones especiales"_ – Comento buscando que la intriga picara a la rubia.

"_Como cuales?"_ – Indago curiosa.

"_Por ej. Cuando se que va a haber guerra…"_ – Le dirigió la mirada y rió a carcajadas. Su risa cada vez se hacia mas estridente, contagiando a la rubia que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

"_Sos una tonta! Pensé que me ibas a decir algo serio!"_ – Amaba esas salidas de Lea, la hacia reír como nunca nadie lo había hecho, a excepción de Jessica pero era como su hermana.

"_Es serio. Pienso tener guerra esta noche"_ – Su mirada se volvía algo pervertida y penetrante.

El ascensor sonó y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. – _"Llegamos"_ – Exclamo Dianna señalando el visor del mismo mientras sonreía con algo de picardía.

Ambas bajaron del ascensor y Lea tomo la iniciativa, la rubia sola se limito a seguirla. No sabia donde pensaba llevarla. Luego de caminar unos metros dentro del hotel.

"_Donde estamos yendo?"_ – Miraba para todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar.

Lea abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras muy bien adornadas. – _"Ya vas a ver!"_ – Respondió con misterio.

"_Dale Lea! No me gusta el misterio este"_ – Comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. La morocha ignoraba las peticiones de la rubia.

"_Ey…"_ – La sujeto de la mano buscando que frenara su paso. En cuanto la toco, Lea la retiro bruscamente con un gesto de dolor en su cara.

Dianna se sobresalto preocupada. – _"Que te paso?"._

"_Nada… Me golpee hoy a la tarde"_ – Miro su mano. – _"No es nada"_.

La mirada de la rubia era algo desconfiada. No sabía a donde había ido Lea y encima volvía con su mano así. Si se había encontrado con Theo, sin dudas debía saber que había pasado.

"_Como te paso eso?"_ – Pregunto tratando de buscar su mirada, sabia que podía leer sus ojos.

"_Llegamos!"_ – Exclamo efusiva abriendo una cortina algo pesada.

Dianna dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar. Era un bar, se encontraba bastante oscuro pero podía divisar claramente una barra, varias mesas y un escenario. Estaba repleto de gente. Observo más detalladamente y entendió porque Lea la había llevado ahí. Era todo clásico, muy bien decorado, cada rincón tenia algo que lo convertía en único. Como le gustaba a Dianna.

La morocha se acerco al mozo y le indico que tenía una reserva. El mismo las ubico en la mesa.

"_Y bien?"_ – Pregunto Lea levantando sus cejas mientras tomaba asiento.

"_Me gusta"_ – Exclamo Dianna volviendo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada mientras se sentaba frente a ella. – _"Parece un prostíbulo"_ – Agrego por lo bajo acercándose un poco y conteniendo la risa.

Lea se tentó por lo que Dianna no pudo aguantar más y también lo hizo. – _"Me crees capaz de traerte a un prostíbulo?"_ – Rió aun más fuerte.

"_De vos todo es posible"_ – Exclamo aun entre risas.

"_Te sirven la comida sobre el cuerpo de mujeres desnudas"_ – Comento mientras llamaba al mozo.

Los ojos de Dianna parecía que iban a salir de su cara. –_ "Que?"_ – Estaba atónita.

Lea volvió a estallar en risas. – _"Sos tan ingenua mi lady….AUCH!"_ – Grito. – _"Que haces?"_ – Se tocaba la pierna.

"_Te lo merecías"_ – La había pateado a modo de venganza. Recordó el golpe de su mano.

"_Me vas a decir que te paso en esa mano?"_ – Su mirada era compasiva.

"_Ya te dije! Me caí"_. – Le resto importancia. Tomo la carta que había dejado el mozo. – _"Ya sabes que vas a pedir?"_ – Pregunto ojeándola.

"_Me preocupa mas saber que te paso antes de ver que voy a comer"_ – Seguía observándola fijamente.

"_Ya esta! Voy a pedir pasta con salteado de vegetales"_ – Ignoro por completo a la rubia mientras llamaba al mozo. – _"Ya te decidiste?"._

"_Me da igual"_ – Exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –_ "Estoy esperando que me cuentes"._

Llego el mozo y la morocha ordeno. – _"Dos platos de pasta con salteado de vegetales y para tomar..."_ – Leyó la carta. – _"Vino blanco?"_ – Miro a la rubia buscando una afirmación. Nunca la encontró. – _"Vino blanco esta bien"_ – Le entrego la carta al mozo. – _"Gracias!"._

La rubia seguía con mala cara y cruzada de brazos. – _"Esta bueno el lugar no?"_ – Pregunto Lea tratando de sacar conversación. La rubia seguía inmóvil. Lea resoplo.

"_Ya te dije que me caí en la calle"_. – Contesto con mala gana.

"_Como te caíste?"_ – Pregunto mientras mantenía la misma postura.

"_Me tropecé! Había una baldosa levantada y no la vi y me caí"_. – Dianna levantaba sus cejas asimilando lo que la morocha le contaba.

"_Venias corriendo?"._

"_No… Porque?"_ – Pregunto algo confusa.

"_Parece un golpe fuerte… me parece raro…." _– Miro hacia el escenario. Un hombre subía a cantar. –_ "Hay un karaoke?"._ Se distrajo ante el ruido generado.

"_Si!"_ – Suspiro Lea efusiva. – _"Por eso te traje! No es genial?"_. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"_Que te hace pensar que voy a subir a cantar?"_ – Rió ante la cara de felicidad de la morocha.

"_VAMOS!"_ – Corrigió. – _"Vamos a ir juntas"_ – La miro con picardía. – _"Si no te animas ahora es porque todavía no probaste el vino"._

Dianna abrió su boca sorprendida. – _"Pensas emborracharme y abusar de mi?"._

Lea río. – _"Nunca dije nada sobre abuso"_ – Su mirada se tornaba pervertida. – _"Querés que lo haga?"._

"_Te conozco! No hace falta que lo digas!"_ – La rubia río y volteo su cara hacia la barra. – _"Ahí traen la comida así que te debo la respuesta"_. – Volvió hacia Lea regalando una sonrisa.

El mozo llego y le coloco un plato a cada una. Posteriormente les sirvió el vino.

"_Buen provecho. Que lo disfruten"._

"_Gracias"_ – Exclamaron a dúo.

Ambas comenzaron a comer. Estaba realmente delicioso. La cena era amena. La charla se había vuelto fluida, más aun después de que el mozo les trajera la tercera botella de vino.

"_Di…Tenés las mejillas coloradas"._ – Acotó algo tentada, a esa altura todo le daba gracia.

"_Hace un poco de calor"._ – Exclamo mientras hacia fondo blanco a la copa. _"Vamos?"._

"_A donde?"_ – Pregunto Lea con algo de sorpresa. Sin dudas el vino estaba desinhibiendo a la rubia.

Dianna se levanto sujetándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el escenario. Lea estaba tan feliz con tenerla a su lado que ya no sentía dolor.

"_Hola a todos!"_ – Exclamo Dianna una vez en el escenario y con el micrófono en mano, dirigiendose a toda la gente que se encontraba en el bar.

Lea no podía evitar reír ante la actitud de la rubia mientras retiraba el otro micrófono de su soporte.

"_Mi amiga personal, Lea"_ – Volteo a mirarla. – _"Y yo, Dianna, vamos a animarles un poco la noche, esperamos que les guste"._ – La morocha no podía retirarle los ojos de encima, amaba a esa Dianna.

Lea realizo un gesto al musicalizador esperando a ver que tema les tocaba. Comenzó a sonar "I love rock and roll" por lo que toda la gente grito de euforia.

Dianna se paro detrás del soporte del micrófono colocándolo en el. Dirigió su mirada a la morocha y con la mirada le indico que comenzara.

Lea miro hacia el frente y comenzó con el tema. Golpeaba sus manos sobre sus caderas y se mordía el labio de manera sensual. La gente la arengaba a que siguiera.

La rubia no podía contener su risa al ver a la morocha en esa actitud de femme fatale. Cada tanto le hacia los coros. Lea dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la señalo cuando se adentraba la parte del estribillo. Se sumo a la morocha para realizar el dúo.

Lea volvía hacia el soporte del micrófono y mientras entontaba el estribillo realizaba un meneo sensual sobre el mismo, aferrándose con firmeza. Dianna solo podía observarla embobada y al notar la mirada intensa de Lea no pudo evitar reír y mirar al frente.

Una vez finalizado el estribillo volvió a señalar a la rubia, dándole pie para que cantara la siguiente estrofa. Dianna comenzó a hacerlo tímidamente mientras Lea arengaba a la gente a que la provocara más. La rubia volteo hacia ella y se dirigió a paso firme y decidido.

Se coloco de costado, mirándola fijo mientras la morocha seguía sujeta con ambas manos al soporte del micrófono realizándole los coros. Sentía que la desvestía con cada frase que salía de su boca.

La rubia volteo sobre su eje para quedar de espaldas a Lea mientras comenzaba a deslizarse provocativamente rozando su espalda con el soporte del micrófono de la morocha. Lea no podía retirarle los ojos de encima.

Subía y bajaba lentamente en la misma posición para finalmente subir por completo rozando su cola de manera que el soporte se tambaleara. La gente gritaba ante la sensualidad de Dianna y Lea no podía evitar reír nerviosa. Le estaba comenzando a subir la temperatura.

El bar estallo en aplausos y gritos una vez que terminaron de cantar. Ambas chicas se abrazaron e hicieron una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. Volvieron a sus mesas.

"_Estabas irreconocible"_ – Exclamo mientras miraba fijo a Dianna quien volvía a servirse otra copa de vino.

"_Eso es bueno o malo?"_ – Pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"_Depende…pero estabas muy sensual"_ – Respondió mientras se acercaba hacia ella apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Dianna tomo un sorbo de vino mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de Lea provocando que se callara. – _"Te pensas que sos la única que puede ser sensual?"._

Lea sonrió y bajo su mirada hacia la mesa provocando que Dianna retirara el dedo de su boca. Volvió a mirarla. – _"Tenés vino acá…"_ – Exclamo mientras se acercaba a retirárselo con su dedo. Sus miradas se encontraron. La rubia volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

"_Pensé que ibas a sacármelo con tu boca…"_ – Comento. Comentario que tomo a Lea por sorpresa.

"_Te gustaría que lo hiciera?"_ – Indago Lea con voz provocadora y acercando su boca.

"_Subimos?"_ – Interrumpió Dianna alejándose un poco. La morocha no contesto, solo se limito a llamar al mozo.

Una vez que abonaron lo consumido, ambas se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. El trayecto se hacia eterno. Se encontraban una frente a la otra apoyadas en los lados opuestos del ascensor con las miradas perdidas por el suelo. Cada tanto sus miradas se encontraban.

Llegaron al piso y en silencio se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Lea freno en la de ella que estaba unos metros antes que la de Dianna. Busco en su cartera la tarjeta para abrirla y al levantar la vista noto que la rubia seguía de largo hacia la de ella.

"_A donde vas?"_ – Pregunto por inercia ante la decepción que la invadía por ver que Dianna no entraba con ella. Intento corregirse. – _"Digo… podes entrar desde mi cuarto"_.

Dianna no levanto su vista del picaporte. – _"Pensé que te ibas a segurar que llegue bien a mi destino…"_ – La miro mientras abría la puerta. – _"Creo que es lo que corresponde para finalizar una cita"_. – Entro al cuarto dejando la puerta arrimada.

Lea se sorprendió ante el comentario de la rubia. Una cita? Lo había tomado como tal? Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le gesto en la cara al pensar en ello y más aun al notar que había dejado la puerta arrimada. Sin dudas era un indicio de que debía entrar.

Se acerco a paso acelerado hacia la puerta y lentamente la abrió dejando que la misma se cerrara tras ella. Antes de que lo hiciera por completo, coloco un cartel de **"POR FAVOR NO MOLESTAR!"** colgando del picaporte.

* * *

><p><strong>SI! ME INSPIRE EN EL VIDEO DE LEA CANTANDO Y BAILANDO ESE TEMA!<strong> dios...

Bienvenido Y. Rodz, me alegro que te haya gustado!

Me tienen algo abandonadita... firmaron poco =( A los que firman siempre **GRACIAS!**

Espero que les haya gustado el tomo 2, se viene el tomo 3...TARAN TARAN!

**COMENTEN!** Lo necesito de inspiracion!

Gracias por los reviews! Besos, Noe!


	26. Capitulo 26: Boston III

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26: <strong>Boston III. 

Sabado15 de Agosto de 2009. Hora: **02:35 AM**.

Lea entro al cuarto y se apoyo en la puerta. Busco con su mirada a la rubia la cual no se encontraba a la vista. Una vez que observo hacia varios lados, noto una luz que provenía del baño. Dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se acerco hacia la puerta del mismo.

"_Estoy acá…"_ – Exclamo Dianna tras escuchar los pasos de Lea.

"_Ya se"_ – Agrego casi susurrando mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

No podía dejar de observarla. Se veía tan hermosa. Dianna se encontraba lavándose la cara mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada y no podía evitar encontrarse con la de la morocha.

En uno de sus tantos movimientos, le entro un poco de jabón en el ojo.

"_AY!"_ – Grito. Su cara era de dolor mientras fruncía el ojo y le ejercía presión con la mano.

Lea se acerco a ella y agarro la toalla que había colgada.

"_A ver… dejame ayudarte"_ – Mojo un poco la punta y comenzó a pasársela por el ojo, con mucha delicadeza.

Dianna mantenía ambos ojos cerrados. Estaba disfrutando la situación. Sentir la mano de Lea sujetándole el mentón mientras la otra se encargaba de cuidarla, sin dudas, era lo mejor que podía desear.

"_Te calma?"_ – Pregunto Lea dulcemente.

"_Un poco…" _– Alcanzo a responder en un susurro.

Lea se inclino a remojar nuevamente la toalla para volver a limpiarle el ojo mientras Dianna intentaba abrirlo.

"_AY! Me arde! Me ardeeee!"_ – Gritaba mientras se abanicaba con sus manos y daba pequeños saltos por la molestia.

La morocha sujeto sus manos intentando que se quedara quieta y acerco su boca al ojo. Comenzó a soplar lentamente sobre el mismo buscando que cesara el ardor.

Dianna comenzaba a pestañarlo buscando corroborar que el mismo había calmado. Finalmente lo abrió por completo.

"_Gracias! Creo que ya esta…"_ – Agrego mientras miraba fijo a Lea, quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros.

Sus miradas se encontraron, podían sentir la respiración de la otra sobre sus labios. La misma se volvía cada vez más pausada y más lenta. Lea abrió su boca para hablar pero Dianna la interrumpió casi susurrando.

"_Hoy lo fuiste a ver a Theo?" _– Su mirada era intensa, Lea podía sentirla. Afirmo con su cabeza mientras sus labios se sentían atraídos hacia los de la rubia.

"_El te hizo eso?"_ – Sujeto la mano de la morocha con las suyas y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"_No"_ – Finalmente agrego con un suspiro. – _"Discutimos y me caí"._ – Dirigió su mirada hacia su mano. Se sentía tan protegida entre las de Dianna.

"_No me mientas…"_ – Su mirada volvió a ser penetrante buscando los ojos de Lea.

"_No te miento"_ – Sostenía con firmeza sin retirar la mirada de su mano.

Dianna le levanto el mentón lentamente buscando que la mire. Lea se estremeció al sentir el roce de su suave piel sobre su rostro. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la rubia no pudo evitar notarlo. Una sonrisa se gesto en su rostro a modo de aprobación.

"_Soy capaz de matarlo si te hizo eso…"_ – Lea le devolvió la mirada levantando sus cejas. Estaba sorprendida frente a ese comentario. – _"No es literal… una manera de decir"_ – Agrego Dianna tratando de aclarar las ideas que seguramente recorrían la mente de Lea.

"_Ya te dije que no fue él…."_ – Dibujo una sonrisa sin pensarlo. El simple hecho de saber que su lady la cuidaría ante cualquier tipo de mal la llenaba de felicidad.

"_Yo sé que no me est…"_ – Fue silenciada por Lea, quien le colocaba su dedo sobre la boca.

"_No quiero pelear"_ – Exclamo con su mirada compasiva. – _"Al menos no ahora…"._

Dianna sujeto la mano que Lea coloco sobre su boca y noto que era la lastimada. Sin retirarle la mirada de los ojos deposito un beso en la misma. Beso que transmitía dulzura, amor y sobre todo contención.

El fuego empezó a subir por el cuerpo de Lea que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos al sentir los labios de la rubia posándose sobre su palma. Al salir del trance en el que se encontraba y abrir los ojos noto como Dianna la observaba con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

No lo dudó y se acerco a besarla. Necesitaba saber que era correspondida, que lo que había ocurrido a la tarde no había sido en vano. Dianna bajo su mirada, noto las intenciones de Lea y algo en su cuerpo provocaba que se detuviera. Todavía no sabía que había pasado con Theo y ella había sido clara la otra noche en Nueva York.

"_Pasa algo?"_ – Indago la morocha ante la reacción de Dianna.

"_No…"_ – Trataba de explicarse pero no le salían las palabras. Se desentendió de la situación. Comenzó a buscar la cremallera del vestido que se encontraba en su espalda. – _"Solo… estoy tratando…. de desabrochar… esta porquería!"_ – Exclamo con vigor la última frase mientras luchaba en vano.

"_Necesitas ayuda?"_ – Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

"_Por favor."_ - Volteo sobre su eje mientras corría su cabello para que Lea pudiese desabrocharlo.

Lea se acerco con sus manos temblorosas, un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo y con delicadeza comenzó a deslizarlo. Comenzaba a ver su espalda al descubierto y no podía controlarse. Se quedo inmóvil.

"_Todo bien?"_ – Pregunto la rubia mientras la miraba de reojo sobre su hombro.

La morocha volvió en sí y contesto nerviosa. – _"Eh… Si! Solo que…"_ – Continuo deslizándolo lentamente. – _"Se me había trabado"_ – Agrego a modo de excusa.

La espalda de Dianna estaba provocando que Lea no pudiese contenerse. Cuidadosamente comenzaba a besarla, al principio sus besos eran tímidos y delicados para comenzar a tornarse fogosos y pasionales. Dianna comenzó a dejarse llevar mientras luchaba contra su cerebro que le pedía que mantuviese la cordura.

"_Lea…"_ – Exclamo débilmente. La morocha murmuro esperando que la rubia continuase con lo que tenía para decir.

"_Terminaste con Theo?"_ – Pregunto sin anestesia.

Los besos de la morocha se detuvieron y Dianna pudo sentirlo al instante. Volteo sobre su eje, necesitaba verla a los ojos. La mirada de Lea era fija e intensa.

"_Si. Lo deje"_ – Respondió con firmeza mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo.

"_Te arrepentís?"_ – Agrego Dianna al notar la mirada de Lea. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro. Sabía que era un gran paso.

"_No lo sé"_ – Respuesta que descoloco a la rubia. Sin dar lugar a ninguna acotación agrego. – _"Eso me lo tenés que demostrar vos"_. Su sonrisa se volvía picara.

Dianna rio, estaba algo confundida. – _"Yo? Y como se supone que tenga que demostrarlo?"_ – Lea se acerco sugestivamente.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de rozarse, la respiración de ambas era intensa y pausada.

"_Demostrame que hice lo correcto…" _– Respondió Lea mientras su nariz mimaba la de Dianna. La morocha buscaba su boca con delicadeza. La rubia cada vez respiraba más pausado.

Lea avanzo sin dudarlo, el beso comenzó siendo delicado y sumiso, lentamente fue logrando firmeza junto al roce de las manos de la morocha sobre el cuello de Dianna, quien hacía rato había cesado todo tipo de oposición.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Lea paulatinamente fue apoderándose de la timidez de Dianna. El cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a sentir calor por dentro al notar como la lengua de la morocha intentaba ingresar en su boca, encontrándose con la suya que sin oponerse fue acoplándose al ritmo que Lea imponía.

La respiración de ambas se aceleraba. Dianna se dejaba llevar y sujetando a Lea por su cola la coloco sobre el lavatorio. La morocha seguía sujeta al cuello de la rubia. Se estaban dejando llevar y ninguno de los cuerpos se opina ante eso. Lea buscaba tener el control imponiéndose con besos cada vez más fogosos y pasionales pero Dianna ejercía presión con su cuerpo entre sus piernas mientras la atraía hacia ella. La morocha no podía evitar que unos gemidos mudos comenzaran a salir por su boca.

Dianna comenzaba a besar el cuello de Lea con ímpetu mientras las manos de ambas buscaban incesantemente el cuerpo de la otra. Los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de Lea excitaban cada vez más a Dianna provocando que intensificara aún más sus movimientos pélvicos sobre la morocha.

El deseo era intolerable y se veía personificado en cada roce, cada beso, cada gemido. Las manos de Dianna seguían sujetando la cola de Lea cada vez con más intensidad, sus dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de su cintura, dejando un ligero roce con sus uñas.

Dicho roce provoco que Lea emitiera un gemido mientras con su lengua se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Dianna.

"_Llevame a la cama"_ – Ordeno casi mudo en la oreja de la rubia generando que se estremeciera ante aquel suspiro.

El comentario de la morocha indujo a que por primera vez se separaran uniéndose en miradas de deseo. Sin permitir que sus narices dejaran de rozarse, Lea deslizaba su lengua lentamente sobre su labio, gesto que provocaba que Dianna se encendiera aun más.

Sin dudarlo sujeto a la morocha de su remera y la arrastro con ella fuera del baño. Lea intentaba caminar entre las arrastradas mientras se iba desabrochando su pantalón.

"_Dianna Agron, esta noche no te salva nadie"_ – Su voz era realmente provocadora entre medio de una risa picara.

"_Nadie quiere ser salvada…"_ – Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior y esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras su cuerpo sentía como el borde de la cama chocaba con su pierna.

Lenta y seductoramente fue sentándose en la misma y arrastrándose hacia la cabecera sin retirar la vista de Lea, trayéndola con ella tomada desde su cintura. La morocha se deslizaba sobre Dianna, sin oponer resistencia, emanando un calor corporal que lograba calefaccionar todo el cuarto.

Las manos de la rubia iban dejando el pantalón de Lea por el camino mientras la morocha deslizaba los breteles del vestido de Dianna dejándola con su torso al desnudo por completo.

La mirada de Dianna era cada vez más sugerente e incitaba a Lea a proseguir. Sus bocas se volvieron a acercar provocando que la de la rubia se abriera a la espera del anhelado beso que pudiera saciar su inmediata necesidad.

Lea pudo notar la ansiedad de Dianna y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por sus labios. La mirada de ambas era penetrante. La rubia sujeto a la morocha por el cuello y cerro la diminuta brecha entre ambas con un beso candente y pasional. Sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse y a luchar por tener el control.

Lea deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia pudiendo sentir su delicada y suave piel en cada roce. Lentamente iba deshaciéndose del resto de su vestido para dejarla en una diminuta prenda interior de encaje rojo.

"_Opa..."_ – No pudo evitar que se le escapara el comentario al notar la atractiva ropa interior que traía.

"_No sos la única que se preparó para la guerra…"_ – Acoto agitadamente lo que provoco la atención de la morocha. Una risa picara se dibujo en el rostro de ambas.

Las manos de Dianna buscaron desesperadamente la remera de la morocha, retirándola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando con su torso desnudo. Lea no perdió el tiempo y terminó de retirarse su pantalón, acelerando el trámite. Su cuerpo se deposito sobre el de Dianna provocando que la cadera de la misma se retorciera y un gemido mudo saliera de su boca.

Lea marcaba el ritmo y cada vez lo hacía más ligero. Sus manos fueron directo a la costura de la prenda interior de Dianna deslizándolo lentamente. Sus besos acompañaban el calor corporal e iban descendiendo por entremedio su pecho. Lea mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos de la rubia mientras alternaba sus besos con su lengua hasta llegar al ombligo.

Se deshizo por completo de la ropa interior de Dianna y sus manos comenzaron a subir por sus piernas. Podía sentir como la respiración de la rubia se aceleraba y sus manos se sujetaban con firmeza de su cabello. La presión que ejercía Lea sobre los muslos de la rubia provocaba que sus gemidos sean incontrolables.

La morocha abandonaba la panza de Dianna y volvía a buscar sus labios. La rubia solo atino a morder el labio inferior de Lea provocando que un quejido en forma de gemido saliera por su boca. Sus manos se depositaron en la cola de la morocha y salvajemente se deshizo de su ropa interior, ayudándose con sus pies y retirándola por completo.

Lea no lo dudo y sujetando con firmeza la cadera de Dianna se sumergió entre medio de sus piernas, comenzando a proporcionar movimientos lentos pero no por ello menos fogosos. La rubia mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Lea provocando que la misma abriera su boca gestado bocanadas silenciosas.

"_Te deseo tanto…"_ – Finalmente exclamo la morocha con un gemido.

Una sonrisa se gesto en el rostro de Dianna quien apretaba sus piernas intentando sentir con más intensidad el cuerpo de Lea. Ambas se encontraban invadidas por la pasión corporal y la transpiración de los mismos se comenzaba a hacer presente. Cada movimiento derivaba en un gemido. Las manos de Lea comenzaban a rozar el muslo interno de la rubia provocando que la respiración de la misma se entrecortara.

Dianna no controlaba los movimientos enérgicos que emitía su cuerpo. El mismo se arqueaba cada vez con más intensidad lo que indujo a que la morocha depositaria dos de su dedos dentro de la rubia. El gemido emitido por la rubia fue tan estridente que Lea juraría que lo escucharon hasta en Los Ángeles. Sin dudarlo comenzó a moverlos cada vez con más intensidad lo que provocaba que Dianna se retorciera y gimiera cada vez más intensamente.

"_Le.. Por...vor..."_ – La rubia no podía hablar, estaba en un trance de placer que Lea podía notar. Su boca comenzó a jugar con el pezón de Dianna mientras sus dedos buscaban más profundidad. La rubia mordía el hombro de Lea mientras esta hacia lo mismo con su pezón. Su lengua recorría el contorno del mismo mientras su mano ejercía presión con un dedo mas dentro Dianna.

La intensidad aumentaba y Lea podía sentir la humedad de la rubia. Los gemidos se hacían más intensos y frecuentes. Dianna estaba más allá de todo. Su cuerpo se retorcía y se movía al ritmo que imponía Lea.

Los besos de Lea comenzaban a descender por la panza de Dianna provocando que la misma se estremeciera nuevamente mientras depositaba una leve mordida en su ombligo. Las manos de la rubia se depositaron sobre la cabeza de la morocha incitándola a que continuara bajando. La lengua de la misma dibujaba el contorno de su cadera. Dianna solo podía arquear su cuerpo sin dejar de sentir los dedos de Lea dentro de ella.

La boca de la morocha comenzó a jugar dentro de Dianna, alternando su penetración con lamidas lentas y profundas. Su lengua se movía vigorosamente dentro de la rubia y Lea podía sentir como la humedad comenzaba a dominar la situación.

"_Un poco mas!"_ – Exclamo Dianna en un gemido cerrado por lo que Lea ejerció un poco mas de presión con sus dedos provocando que la rubia acabase sobre la boca y los dedos de la morocha.

La lengua de Lea se relamía sobre sus labios pudiendo sentir el sabor de Dianna, quien yacía en la cama exhausta y con su respiración lenta y entrecortada. La morocha se deposito sobre ella.

"_Si alguien llegaba a interrumpirnos podía llegar a matarlo"_ – Exclamo Lea con una risa maliciosa.

Dianna solo pudo sonreír mientras besaba la comisura del labio de la morocha cubriéndola en un abrazo protector.

Sus cuerpos se mantuvieron unidos, fundiéndose por completo, totalmente desnudos por unos minutos, que posteriormente se volvieron horas. Dianna podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Lea y no pudo evitar reír.

"_Porque me miras así? Pasa algo?"_ – Preguntó con algo de timidez.

"_No puedo creer lo hermosa que sos…"_ – Exclamo sin dejar de verla ni siquiera por un parpadeo. Dianna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y deposito un dulce beso sobre la boca de la morocha quien la atrajo hacia ella provocando que la rubia quedara sobre su cuerpo.

Las pelvis de ambas se rozaban lo que encendía a Lea nuevamente. Dianna podía notar como su cuerpo se arqueaba debajo de ella por lo que empezó a intensificar sus besos. Sus lenguas volvían a luchar por el control pero esta vez la rubia era quien marcaba el ritmo.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a descender sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera de Lea, sujetándola por las piernas y obligándola a que se abriera por completo ante ella, depositándose en el medio y generando que la morocha se aferrara con firmeza.

La respiración de Lea comenzaba a entrecortarse y Dianna podía sentir como el fuego volvía a invadirlas por completo. Su boca busco desesperadamente el pezón de la morocha proporcionándole una mordida maliciosa.

Lea no pudo evitar gritar de placer, fundiéndose en gemidos cada vez más intensos y sugerentes. Dianna comenzaba a menear su cadera sobre Lea y la piel de la morocha comenzaba a estremecerse.

Los dedos de Dianna comenzaban a rozar el muslo interno de la morocha ejerciendo presión sobre ellos. Lea no aguantaba más y la rubia se hacía rogar.

"_Hacelo de una vez!"_ – Exclamo Lea sin poder aguantar más. Mordió el labio de Dianna y provoco un movimiento con su cadera lo que indujo a que la rubia introdujera uno de sus dedos.

Lea exclamo un gemido de satisfacción. Por lo que Dianna intuyo que iba bien, intensifico el movimiento con algo de timidez y lentamente fue incorporando un dedo mas. Lea no podía evitar que los gemidos saliesen sin poder controlarlos ni contenerlos.

La mano de Dianna comenzaba a complacer a Lea quien la guiaba con los movimientos de su cadera. La rubia aumentaba la intensidad provocando que la respiración de la morocha se entrecortara. Los gemidos se hacían más intensos.

"_Ya casi…"_ – Exclamo Lea con un gemido ahogado mientras Dianna podía sentir como la morocha se contraía.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir la humedad de Lea sobre sus dedos acompañado de un gemido estridente y profundo. Su cuerpo se contrajo por un instante para finalizar en una relajación completa.

La rubia se deslizo sobre el cuerpo de la morocha y deposito su cabeza sobre el pecho de la misma. Lea proporcionaba caricias cálidas y lentas sobre la espalda de Dianna.

"_No me arrepiento en lo absoluto"_ – Exclamo Lea mientras ambas se dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTAN CONTENTOS?<strong> jajajajajaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Con este frio infernal, nada mejor que algo calentito y si en su zona hace calor, nada mejor que una ducha fria jajajaja

**GUAUUUUUUUUUUUUU 23 REVIEWS! GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS!**

No dejen de comentar que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

Besos, Noe!


	27. Capitulo 27: Nadie como vos

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27: <strong>Nadie como vos.

Sabado15 de Agosto de 2009. Hora: **09:53 AM**.

Lea llevaba ya casi dos horas levantada. Se había duchado, revisado el Twitter y finalmente había decidió descansar en los sillones que se encontraban debajo del ventanal. Se sentó con sus rodillas recogidas, apoyada sobre las mismas con sus brazos y su rostro a observar a Dianna quien aun se encontraba durmiendo.

Tenía el panorama más hermoso que podía imaginar. Aquella noche había sido única, épica. Si hace unos meses le hubiesen preguntado si esto ocurriría, estaba segura que hubiese dicho que no.

Dianna dormía plácidamente boca abajo. Su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba cubierto por una fina sabana que dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas y parte de su espalda. Su pelo estaba alborotado sobre su angelical rostro lo que provocaba que Lea riera cómplice cada vez que lo miraba.

La morocha no podía dejar de recordar todo lo ocurrido, recorría el cuerpo de la rubia una y otra vez con su mirada mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Estaba relajada, plena y feliz.

Una vez que solo quedaba la colilla del mismo decidió acercarse nuevamente a la cama. Volvía a recorrerla con la mirada sin saber muy bien que hacer y como reaccionar.

Lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre la pierna al descubierto de Dianna, quien seguía plácidamente dormida. Acerco su cuerpo hacia ella y comenzó a depositarle dulces besos sobre su espalda. Eran suaves, casi imperceptibles.

Dianna murmuro y su cabeza volteo hacia Lea, dejándola con el cabello aun mas alborotado. La morocha dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia mientras lo despejaba con cuidado de los mechones que yacían sobre él.

La rubia abría y cerraba sus ojos buscando despabilarse por completo. Gestó una sonrisa al notar la presencia de la morocha.

"_Buen día…"_ – Murmuro.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír, el simple hecho de verla le erizaba la piel.

"_Buen día mi lady"_ – Exclamo con dulzura. – _"Como dormiste?"._

"_Bie…"_ – Llego a contestar cuando se vio invadida por un bostezo. Rápidamente se tapo la boca. – _"Estoy algo cansada"_ – Efectuó una leve risa.

"_Podes seguir durmiendo si queres… Nadie te apura"_ – Sugirió con delicadeza.

"_Hace cuanto que estas despierta?"_ – Volteo su rostro buscando su teléfono, necesitaba saber la hora.

Lea pensó la respuesta. – _"Hará dos horas mas o menos… tal vez mas!"_ – Rio con algo de energía.

Dianna se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la morocha. Sujeto las sabanas sobre su cuerpo y se sentó sobre la cama.

"_Que hiciste durante ese tiempo?"_ – Indago.

"_No abuse de vos…"_ – Rio estridentemente.

"_No pensé eso tarada!"_ – La empujo delicadamente mientras se acoplaba a su risa. – _"Pregunto porque son las 10…"_

"_Lo se! Sabes que soy madrugadora. No puedo dormir más por más que quiera. Me duche y…"_ – Hizo una pausa, rio para si misma.

"_Y?"_ – Indago Dianna con curiosidad.

"_Y te observaba mientras dormías…" _– Lanzo una mirada penetrante a los ojos de la rubia. –_ "Te veías tan dulce y angelical"_.

Dianna no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"_Tenés algún plan para hoy?"_ – Pregunto mientras se levantaba envuelta en la sabana dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Lea la seguía con la mirada. – _"Ehmm tenia pensado ir a desayunar y después podríamos ir a recorrer un poco"._ – Vio como la silueta de Dianna se perdía dentro del baño.

El agua comenzó a correr y escuchaba murmullos pero sin entender claramente lo que la rubia decía. Se acerco hacia la puerta. Ver ese baño le traía tantos recuerdos que su sonrisa era inevitable.

Dianna se estaba lavando los dientes, observaba a Lea a través del espejo y podía notar su cara de felicidad. La mirada de la morocha estaba perdida. La rubia se enjuago el dentrífico y exclamo sacándola del trance.

"_No me digas que te parece sexy ver como me lavo los dientes, porque no te lo creo"._ – Rió con vigor.

Lea volvió en sí respondiendo a la risa de la rubia. – _"No!"_ – Se desentendió de la situación. – _"Estaba pensando en que debería ir a cambiarme" _– Le dirigió la mirada. _– "Así no perdemos mas tiempo"_. – Automáticamente volteo sobre su eje para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

"_Lea!"_ – Grito Dianna.

La morocha volteo inmediatamente. – _"Que pasa?"._

"_Dudo que quieras andar así por el pasillo"_ – Exclamo mientras señalaba con sus ojos la vestimenta de Lea.

No pudo evitar mirarse de arriba a abajo y notar que solo llevaba una remera que cubría hasta la mitad de su muslo.

"_Creo que es conveniente que vayas por allá"_ – Agrego Dianna mientras señalaba la puerta corrediza.

"_Tenés razón"_ – Su risa era nerviosa.

Una vez en su habitación, Lea comenzó a vestirse apropiadamente para bajar a desayunar y posteriormente para ir a recorrer la ciudad. Una vez que Dianna se encontraba lista, ambas bajaron al restaurante del hotel.

Una vez en el salón, el cual se encontraba con bastantes huéspedes, buscaron una mesa que les diera algo de privacidad. Se sentaron bastante alejadas de todo el mundo. Era autoservicio.

"_Que queres que te traiga?"_ – Pregunto Lea mientras se paraba de la mesa.

"_Puedo servirme eh…"_ – Exclamo Dianna con sus cejas levantadas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_No me cuesta nada traerte"_ – Replico Lea.

"_Un café y para comer… lo que vos quieras, me da igual"_ – Respondió mientras sacaba su celular. Lea comenzó a retirarse de la mesa. _"Gracias!" _– Agrego la rubia al notar que la morocha comenzaba a irse.

Volvió con dos platos llenos de frutas y cereales. Dianna levanto su vista del teléfono.

"_Traje esto por ahora, no te asustes! Los cafés me los alcanzan enseguida, junto con unos exprimidos"_ – Explico antes de que Dianna preguntara.

"_Me queres engordar?"_ – Pregunto entre risas. Lea negó con su cabeza mientras comía una frutilla. – _"No me digas que las frutas no engordan porque si que lo hacen" _– Ambas rieron.

Lea noto que la rubia estaba con su teléfono en la mano. – _"Paso algo?"_ – Exclamo mientras lo señalaba con sus ojos.

"_No! Estaba revisando el Twitter para ver si tenia alguna novedad"_ – Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el celular. – _"Por cierto, esto lo escribiste vos?"_ – Pregunto volteando la pantalla hacia Lea.

Se acerco a leer. El mensaje decía.

_**"Entonces... lo que pasa en Boston... queda en Boston... No? Este va a ser un viaje genial."**_

"_Si lo escribí yo"_ – Respondió Lea, notaba la cara de Dianna algo confusa. – _"Te molestó? Lo puedo borrar si queres"._ – Agrego sin esperar respuesta.

"_No! No me molesta, simplemente que me descoloca un poco"_ – Respondió la rubia mientras depositaba su teléfono sobre la mesa.

"_Que es lo que te descoloca? Me refería a la noc…"_ – Dianna la interrumpió.

"_Ya se a que te referís!"_ – Rió tímidamente, le daba algo de pudor tocar el tema. – _"Simplemente no entiendo, a que queres llegar con eso?"_ – Indago.

"_A nada… Simplemente estaba viéndote dormir y sentí esa necesidad de escribirlo…"_ – Su mirada de volvía fija y penetrante.

"_Ósea que cuando volvamos a Los Ángeles…. Es como si no paso nada?"_ – Volvió a preguntar con su ceño fruncido, trataba de entender lo que la morocha pensaba.

"_No! Nunca dije eso…"_ – Se justifico Lea con algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

"_Entonces porque queda en Boston?"_ – Abrió sus manos a la par de sus ojos tratando de obtener una respuesta coherente.

"_Es una manera de decir! Como que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado!"_ – Exclamo con euforia. – _"Si quisiera esconderlo no lo publicaría en Twitter, donde lo ve todo el mundo… sin exagerar"_. – Rió ante su última frase.

Dianna respondió con una sonrisa. – _"Disculpame, simplemente que es nuevo esto para mi, no es que me arrepienta pero…" _– Buscaba decir las palabras justas.

"_No tenés nada que explicar"_ – Respondió Lea mientras sujetaba las manos de la rubia. – _ "Enserio… Entiendo lo que te pasa"_. – Su mirada se volvía comprensiva.

"_Como vamos a sobrellevar todo esto? Pensas decírselo a alguien?"_ – Su tono se volvía algo acelerado.

"_Creo que la pregunta tendría que hacerla yo"_ – Sonrió la morocha. – _"Vos pensás decírselo a alguien?"._

"_No lo se!"_ – Exclamo nerviosa entre medio de risas. – _"No creo"._

"_Entonces yo hago lo que vos hagas…" _– Agrego Lea buscando tranquilizar a la rubia ante la situación.

"_Gracias…"_ – Sonrió con ternura lo que produjo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lea.

La mirada entre ambas era de dulzura junto con compresión. El teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar. Era Jenna.

L: "Amiga!"

J: "Eyyyy Le! Como andas?"

L: "Muy bien y vos?"

J: "Bien! Con ansias por el viaje jajajaja"

L: "Cuando vienen para acá?"

J: "Salimos hoy a la madrugada. Llegamos el domingo. Nos extrañan?"

L: "Puff jajajjajaja"

J: "Maldita! Jajajaja seguro que te estas aburriendo"

L: "No te creas…"

J: "Presiento algo de subtexto en tus palabras. Tenés algo para contarme?"

L: "No! Nada que ver!"

J: "Hagamos como que te creo… Saliste a recorrer?"

L: "Poco y nada, justamente ahora estabamos por salir a recorrer con Dianna. No tuvimos tiempo antes".

J: "Hace dos días que están y todavía no recorrieron nada?"

L: "No!"

J: "Que estuvieron haciendo? NO ME DIGAS…"

L: "Si! El día esta hermoso, el lugar es fantástico, les va a encantar"

J: "Me estas cargando? No me interesa saber eso! Paso algo con Dianna?"

L: "jajajajaj la gente también es divina".

J: "Lea la puta madre! Me estas desesperando! No podes hablar?"

L: "EXACTO!"

J: ""Buee… podrías haber empezado por ahí…Estas con ella o con Theo?"

L: "Aha… Si, claro! La primera opción me parece mas recomendable"

J: "Ay me estoy conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarte. Chau! Te odio"

L: "Dale! Hablamos mañana entonces! Yo también te quiero!"

"_Era Jenna"_ – Exclamo algo nerviosa todavía por la situación.

"_Me di cuenta…"_ – Rió Dianna ante el comentario un tanto obvio de la morocha. – _"Paso algo? Quedaste como algo… no se, nerviosa…"_ – Agrego.

"_No! Nada que ver, solo que me lleno de preguntas sobre los fans y la gente de acá y todo, me mareo un poco"._ – Volvió a reír.

Sin dudas no podía decirle a Dianna lo que había hablado con Jenna y agradecía que esa charla haya sido por teléfono y no cara a cara. Ya era demasiado incomodo haberlo hecho por ahí, ni quería imaginarse la otra situación.

Su disimulo fue espantoso. Estaba segura que Dianna había notado algo, al menos su nerviosismo se veía a flor de piel. Como era posible que Jenna hubiese descubierto todo sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos? Pasaría lo mismo con el resto de las personas?.

"_Se te va a enfriar el café…"_ – Exclamo Dianna quien ya iba por su exprimido.

"_Que café?"_ – Pregunto la morocha notando la presencia ante sus ojos.

"_Lo que hay dentro de esa taza, es café!"_ – Respondió la rubia señalando lo obvio.

"_Me había olvidado que no lo habían traído…"_ – Rio algo nerviosa. – _"Cuando lo hicieron?"._

"_Mientras hablabas con Jenna"_ – Dianna frunció su ceño. Lea estaba demasiado nerviosa por haber hablado con su amiga. – "_Estas segura que esta todo bien?"._

"_Si, porque no habría de estarlo?"_ – Afirmo su respuesta con una gran sonrisa.

"_No se! Deben de ser ideas mías, no me hagas caso"_ – Concluyo su frase con una sonrisa.

El desayuno no se extendió por mucho más tiempo, irían a recorrer el lugar como bien habían planeado. La tarde era cálida y acogedora, la ciudad sin dudas era magnifica. Compraron algunas cosas para tener de recuerdo. Ambas estaban disfrutando de la presencia de la otra. Iban agarradas del brazo como compañeras de toda la vida.

Por la noche, cada una durmió en su habitación. Si bien sus cuerpos se llamaban y el deseo por momentos se volvía incontrolable, sabían muy bien que por la madrugada estarían llegando todos y querían evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Era todo muy reciente y para ellas también era nuevo.

Finalmente había llegado el domingo, el resto del elenco había arribado a Boston, junto con parte de la producción de Glee. Empezaría la gira el lunes. Ese mismo domingo algunos lo aprovecharon para recorrer, luego de acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones y otros lo aprovecharon para descansar luego del viaje.

El lunes por la noche, Lea se encontraba en su habitación sacando un balance de esta primera aparición en público. La habían sido superado a la perfección. La presentación había sido más acogedora de lo soñado. La gente había tomado muy bien su presencia. Se encargaron de hacer unas cuantas preguntas, ninguna fuera de lugar, luego de haberle cantado el cumpleaños a Mark y a uno de los fans.

Por la noche irían a festejar al restaurante del hotel, debían acostarse temprano porque una nueva parada los esperaba. La morocha había puesto su iPhod conectado a unos parlantes. Necesitaba despejar su mente y nada mejor que buena música luego de un relajante baño. Necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrió ese día en aquella presentación.

Dianna la había defendido ante la broma de Mark y ella se había sentido en el cielo. No pudo evitar abrazarla y depositarse en su pecho, junto con un suspiro de todas las personas presente. Esa actitud de la rubia la sorprendía. Le generaba esa tonta sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro que no podía evitar. La puerta sonó con ímpetu.

"_Esta abierto!"_ – Grito Lea mientras buscaba el mejor vestuario para la noche.

"_Explicame ya! Que pasa con Dianna?"_ – Pregunto Jenna ni bien puso un pie en la habitación.

Lea se sobresalto. _– "Me asustaste!"_ – Se sujetaba el pecho. – _"Que pasa de que? Te parece que es manera de entrar?" _– Rio algo nerviosa.

Jenna le tiro un almohadón que había en el piso. – _"Deja de hacerte la tonta! Habla!" _– No podía contener la risa al ver la cara de la morocha.

"_Para loca!"_ – Se cubrió del almohadón. – _"No pasa nada! Podes bajar la voz?"_ – Subió un poco la música, quería evitar que Dianna escuchara algo.

"_NO ME VAS A CALLAR PORQUE SUBAS LA MUSICA EHHH"_ – Gritaba para que Lea pudiese escucharla.

La morocha se acerco y le tapo la boca. _– "Podes dejar de gritar?" _– Jenna asintió con su cabeza. _– "La subí porque no quiero que Dianna escuche"._ – Miro hacia la puerta corrediza. – _"Se supone que no tiene que saber nadie"._ - Retiro su mano.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Dianna preparándose para la fiesta de Mark. Debía estar lista en unos minutos porque Chris iba a pasar a buscarla por su cuarto. Mientras se probaba el vestuario más adecuado su celular sonó. Era Jessica.

D: "Jess!"

J: "Contame ya que paso con Lea!"

D: "EH? Nada…No se de que me hablas"

J: "Deja de dar vueltas... Leí su Twitter. A que se refiere?"

D: "jajaja nada! Una tontería de acá"

J: "Tuviste relaciones con ella?"

D: "Me llamaste para esto?"

J: "Siiii! Quiero saber! Soy tu amiga"

D: "Cuando vuelva hablamos bien"

J: "Si no me contás ahora, cuando vuelvas te voy a torturar y lo sabes muy bien!"

D: "Que querés saber?"

J: "Estuviste con ella?"

D: "Si…"

J: "Porque hablas tan bajo? No te escucho"

D: "Dije que siiiii! Hablo así porque tengo miedo de que entre al cuarto y escuche que te estoy contando"

J: "ESTUVISTE CON ELLA? ME MUERO MUERTA!"

D: "Baja la voz!"

J: "Estoy en alta voz?"

D: "No! Pero se escucha igual… bajala porque no te digo más nada"

J: "Contame, quiero detalles!"

D: "No te voy a dar detalles! Jajaja Yo no te pido detalles de lo que haces con Ed"

J: "No lo nombres! Todavía no me amigue… Es buena en la cama?"

D: "JESSICA!"

J: "Que? Tiene aspecto de ser aguerrida… grrrr jajajajaja"

D: "jajajajaja sos una estúpida! No voy a responder a eso…"

J: "Pasiva o activa?"

D: "jajajajajajjajajajaja podes cortarla?"

J: "Te hizo gozar? Que te hizo? Daleeeeeeee"

D: "LA CORTAS? No voy a hablar de nada de eso…"

J: "Daleeeeeeeeeeee! Si no hablas conmigo con quien vas a hablar?"

D: "Ahora no puedo, cuando vuelva te juro que te cuento"

J: "Ufa… Al menos respondeme si lo disfrutaste"

D: "jajajajajaja si…."

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta de la habitacion. Dianna se levantó a abrir, suponia que debia ser Chris que venia a buscarla para ir a la fiesta.

D: "Amiga te tengo que dejar, me vinieron a buscar!"

J: "Es ella?

D: "NO! Esto queda entre nosotras eh"

J: "Si… quedate tranquila"

D: "Prometelo!"

J: "Te lo prometo!"

D: "Gracias! Te adoro! Un beso"

J: "Yo mas rubi! Cuidate"

Había cortado con su amiga mientras le abría la puerta a Chris. Ultimaba detalles de su vestuario y de su maquillaje. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lea el interrogatorio seguía en pie.

"_Están juntas? Que paso?" _– Pregunto por lo bajo Jenna.

"_No"_ – Respondió Lea haciendo una pausa.

"_Podes dejar de hacerte la misteriosa?"_ – Podía leerle la mirada. _– "No me digas que cayo bajo tus encantos?"_ – Rio a carcajadas lo que provoco que Lea le pegara.

"_Te dije que bajaras la voz!"_ – No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa. – _"Digamos que no se quien cayo bajo los encantos de quien…"_ – Se ruborizo al finalizar la frase desviando su mirada.

"_Y Theo?"_ – Indago Jenna.

"_Lo deje!" _– Respondió con firmeza.

"_Que?" _– Exclamo Jenna con sorpresa. – _"Lo dejaste por ella?"._

"_Algo así…"_ – Trato de explicar Lea. – _"Es mas complicado de lo que parece"._

La cara de Jenna era de shock. – _"Falta que me digas que tuvieron sexo y me matas de un infarto"_ – Rio a modo de broma. Lea se mantuvo seria.

"_No me digas…." _– Agrego sorprendida. Lea asintió con su cabeza.

"_NO LO PUEDO CREER! CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO?"_ – No pudo controlar su tono de voz.

"_SHHHHH!"_ – Grito Lea. _– "Podes bajar la voz? Por favor…"_ – Rogo con su mirada.

Jenna se tapo la boca y espero que Lea se dignara a contarle como había sido todo.

"_Fue el sábado, no te lo conté por eso…" _– Una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro.

"_Dianna acepto así como si nada?"_ – Jenna estaba algo sorprendida.

"_Que te hace pensar que fui yo la que le propuso y ella acepto?"_ – Levanto sus cejas.

"_Me estas diciendo que ella te avanzo?"_ – Exclamo Jenna dejando su boca abierta.

"_No exactamente… Digamos que fue de ambas partes, pero ella no se negó! Es mas, en casa me pidió que dejara a Theo"_ – Sonrió al recordarlo.

"_En casa? LA LLEVASTE A TU CASA?" _– Jenna no salía de su asombro. – _"Desde cuando no me contás mas las cosas?"_ – Se cruzo de brazos ofuscada.

"_Te dije que ibamos a Nueva York!" _– La miro fijo. – _"Desde que esta ella presente y no puedo hablar!" _– Abrió sus ojos tratando de que su amiga entendiera.

"_Me dijiste eso, pero no que iban las dos a tu casa! Igual no me parece, un sms no te costaba nada! Y ahora que pasa? En que quedo todo?" _– Pregunto con intriga.

"_No hablamos de eso todavía, esto de las presentaciones nos tiene de acá para allá y no pudimos sentarnos a hablar…. Lo único que tenemos claro es que queremos que quede entre nosotras, ASI QUE SOS UNA TUMBA!"_ – La amenazo con su dedo.

"_Si señora!"_ – Hizo un gesto militar con sus manos. – _"Vos te pensas que nadie se da cuenta que pasa algo entre ustedes?" _

"_Porque lo decís?"_ – Se sorprendió.

"_Los mensajes que escribís en Twitter, es todo Dianna esto, Dianna lo otro… Sumado a como se abrazan y toquetean en publico…"_ – Lea reía ante la manera de explicar de Jenna. – _"ENCIMA VIVEN JUNTAS!"._

"_No me interesa!"_ – Levanto sus hombros. – _"Estoy bien así… nada puede opacar mi felicidad"._

"_Me alegro por vos, pero trata de controlar tus hormonas cuando la tenés cerca porque son demasiado evidentes!"._

La puerta corrediza se abrió y ambas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la misma. La figura de Chris comenzó a divisarse entremedio de la misma. Lea suspiro, temía que fuese Dianna.

"_Ay perdón!"_ – Exclamo sorprendido. – _"Pensé que estabas sola…" _– Se dirigió a Lea.

"_Todo bien Chris!" _– Acoto Jenna. – _"No interrumpís nada, ya ibamos a buscarlos para bajar"._

"_Perfecto! Las esperamos entonces!"_ – Agrego apoyándose en la puerta.

"_Dame cinco minutos que me pruebo otra remera"_ – Lea se acerco hacia el placard. – _"No te ofendas, se que sos gay, pero me da algo de pudor…"_ – Exclamo ruborizada.

Chris no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. _- "No me provocas absolutamente nada!" – _Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jenna miro a Lea con sus brazos cruzados nuevamente. – "_Otra vez te vas a cambiar?"._

Se acerco hacia Jenna de manera intimidante. - _"No! Quería asegurarme de que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada antes de que nos vayamos"_

"_Te doy mi palabra"._ – Sonrió cómplicemente.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba de este capitulo! Tenia que aclarar las cosas y acomodar el panorama, se que no es de los mejores...<p>

El capitulo que viene es de los que mas disfrute haciendolo, asi que... aprovechen hasta hoy porque...

**SE VIENE EL DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YEAHHHHH!**

Gracias y mas gracias por comentar!

No dejen de hacerlo! Son mi inspiracion!

Besos! Noe.


	28. Capitulo 28: No puedo ni quiero

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28: <strong>No puedo Ni quiero. 

02 de Octubre de 2009.

Jessica entro al cuarto de Dianna con ímpetu. Su rostro reflejaba enojo junto con ira y frustración.

"_Hace mas de 2 horas que te estoy llamando, toque 20 veces el timbre, sin exagerar!"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia dentro del mismo.

El cuarto estaba todo oscuro, con sus cortinas cerradas. Era pleno día pero ahí dentro parecía de noche. No lograba divisar si Dianna se encontraba en la cama o no, pero por el estado del cuarto lo dio por obvio.

Se acerco al ventanal y abrió con vigor las cortinas, un rayo de luz penetro con fuerza dentro de la habitación aclarando el panorama.

Jessica volteo a ver la situación. Había miles de pañuelos de papel por el piso. Ropa tirada por todos lados. La cama totalmente deshecha con un bulto que se encontraba tapado por completo con las sabanas mal dispuestas, claramente ese bulto era Dianna. Su notebook se encontraba abierta pero apagada en el espacio vacío del colchón y su celular se encontraba tirado en el piso con su batería fuera de él, claramente debido al golpe que recibió al caer.

Desconocía el lugar, no salía de su asombro al ver la situación en la que se encontraba ese cuarto. Era poco común que Dianna se dejara estar como lo estaba haciendo.

Sin dudarlo sujeto el cesto de basura en una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a recoger uno por uno cada papel que se encontraba por el piso y sobre la cama.

"_Dianna me pensás contestar?"_ – Exclamo sin dejar de ordenar.

El silencio era total, lo único que podía divisar eran los pies de la rubia que sobresalían, descalzos, entre las sabanas. Dianna no emitía ningún tipo de comentario ni movimiento.

Jessica se acerco ante el silencio fúnebre de la rubia. Estaba dudando de que estuviese viva. La sujeto de ambas piernas y la sacudió.

"_DIANNA!"_ – Alzo su voz con vigor.

"_DEJAME EN PAZ!"_ – Finalmente reacciono gestando patadas con ambas piernas buscando que Jessica la soltara, consiguiéndolo inmediatamente.

"_Que mierda te pasa? Porque no me atendés el teléfono? NO VES QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADA?"_ – El tono de Jessica seguía siendo elevado. Dianna no se movía de su posición.

"_ME PODES CONTESTAR AUNQUE SEA?"_ – Volvía a sacudir una de sus piernas.

"_Te dije que me dejaras en paz… No quiero hablar con nadie_". – Su tono de voz era desganado, casi imperceptible.

"_No te dejo en paz una mierda!"_ – Bajo su tono mientras juntaba su teléfono y lo armaba como correspondía. – _"Podes explicarme que paso acá?"_ – Trataba de entender la situación.

Luego de una pausa que parecía interminable un leve sonido logro escucharse de la boca de Dianna. Jessica no logro entenderla.

"_Que?"_ – Volvió a preguntar.

"_DIJE QUE NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ – Grito ofuscada.

Jessica se acerco con furia hacia la cama. Su cara solo reflejaba enojo. Con fuerza y sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de reacción destapo a la rubia de un tirón. Dianna se encontraba abrazada a su almohada, acostada de costado y con sus piernas recogidas. Su posicion era fetal.

"_Que haces?"_ – Protesto apenas levantando su cabeza.

"_Actúo! Hago lo que tengo que hacer! Quiero que me digas que te pasa"_ – Volvió a preguntar mientras sujetaba el manojo de telas sobre sus brazos.

"_No quiero hablar te dije! No soy clara acaso?"_ – Su tono era irritante, Jessica estaba a punto de matarla. Posterior al comentario hundió su rostro aun más en la almohada. – "_No te dije que te fueras?"_. – Agrego con algo de dificultad debido a la presión ejercida.

Jessica olio lo que tenia en sus brazos y su cara solo podía transmitir disgusto. – _"Primero… Me volves a hablar mal y te juro que te golpeo"_ – Tiro las sabanas fuera de la habitación. – "_Segundo… Acá adentro hay olor a muerto"_ – Se dirigió a la ventana a abrirla un poco.

"_Ojala lo estuviese"_ – Murmuro Dianna.

Jessica volteo, ignorando el comentario de la rubia y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se podía escuchar como las puertas del mueble se abrían y cerraban y varios frascos chocaban entre si. Luego de unos minutos salio del mismo y comenzó a tirar desodorante por todo el ambiente. Primero por el aire, luego por las cortinas, hasta que llego a la cama y realizo lo mismo para finalizar en la cabeza de Dianna, rociándola por completo.

"_QUE HACES?"_ – Se levanto, sentándose sobre la cama, mientras sacudía su cabeza y con sus manos esparcía los restos que quedaban por el aire.

"_Anda a saber hace cuanto que no te bañas" _– Exclamo mientras seguía rociando todo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de odio que la rubia tenia sobre ella.

"_Me bañe ayer para tu información"_. – Comenzó a toser. Al hablar inhalo el resto de desodorante que aun vagaba por el aire provocando que se ahogara.

Jessica dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia. - _"No parece! Mirate la cara"_. – Se acerco y se sentó en la cama. Le sujeto el rostro. – "_Tenés todo el delineador corrido! Sumado a que no entiendo desde cuando dormís con maquillaje"._

La mirada de Dianna se desentendía de la de Jessica, con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza intento deshacerse de la mano de su amiga, sumado a un empujo seco con su mano sobre la de ella.

"_Te dije que no quiero hablar! Ni siquiera entiendo que haces acá! Yo no te abrí"_. – Atino volver a acostarse.

Jessica la sujeto del brazo con fuerza. – _"La próxima que me trates mal y que encima me saques la mano así, te juro que te pego! Y además… no te vas a volver a acostar, me vas a decir que te pasa, que es todo esto, porque estas así?"_ – Su voz se aceleraba.

"_Te dije que no quiero hablar! No me molestes mas" _– Forcejeo para soltarse.

Jessica le pego un cachetazo. Dianna se sujeto su rostro y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. El silencio se adueño de su cuerpo.

"_Te dije que te iba a pegar. Vas a contarme?"._ – Se cruzo de brazos.

"_No entendes que no puedo, ni quiero hablar?"_ – Sus ojos de volvieron vidriosos.

"_Hagamos una cosa… Te voy a preparar algo para comas y cuando vuelvo hablamos bien y me contás lo que puedas si?"_ – La abrazo demostrándole apoyo.

"_Esta bien… pero no tengo hambre"_ – Se aferro fuerte a su amiga dejando que una lagrima muda se deslizara por su mejilla.

"_No importa, vas a comer igual"_ – Le regalo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras Jessica le preparaba algo para comer Dianna se dio una ducha y posteriormente volvió a recostarse en la cama pero esta vez con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Su mirada se encontraba perdida pero al menos su apariencia tenía mejor aspecto.

Jessica subió con una bandeja que contenía un vaso de jugo, un bol de cereales y unas galletitas.

"_No tenés nada en esa heladera"_ – Exclamo mientras se sentaba y le depositaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas. _– "Hace cuanto que no vas al supermercado?"_

Dianna encogió sus hombros. – _"No se… desde que volvimos de la gira tal vez…" –_ Jugaba con los cereales.

Jessica miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la rubia. – _"Deja de jugar y come!" _– Se focalizo en su mirada. – _"Estoy pensando seriamente en que entraron a saquearte la casa… se llevaron a Lea también?_" – Rió efusivamente, buscaba sacarle una sonrisa a Dianna.

La rubia ni se inmuto. Probó algunos cereales y rápidamente aparto la bandeja. _– "No tengo mas hambre"._

"_No me obligues a que te los haga tragar"_ – La amenazo con su dedo. – _"Donde esta Lea?". _– El silencio se apodero del cuarto nuevamente, Dianna volvió a comer un puñado de cereales.

"_Ah…. Ya entiendo todo… Con ella es el problema no?"_ – Dianna no contesto.

"_Te peleaste?"_ – La rubia seguía comiendo en silencio ignorando las preguntas de Jessica.

"_ME PODES CONTESTAR?"_ – Alzo la voz.

La miro fijo. – "_Me dijiste que comiera…"_ – Exclamo con un tono irónico.

"_No te hagas la estúpida!" _– No pudo evitar sonreír ante la contestación de la rubia.

"_No vive mas acá"_ – Respondió como si nada.

"_Y me lo decís así como así?"_ – Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

"_Y como querés que te lo diga? No me interesa que haga con su vida"._ – Respondió volviéndose a encoger de hombros.

"_Upa… presiento que hubo algo bastante complicado acá… me querés contar?"_ – Exclamo comprensivamente.

Dianna suspiro y comenzó con su relato.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Flashback.**

Las presentaciones en Boston, Nueva Jersey, Minnesota, Dallas, Virginia y Australia, entre otros, había sido una gran experiencia para todos los chicos. No solo se habían unido como una gran familia, sino que se habían conocido a la perfección. Dianna y Lea se encontraban más aferradas que nunca, su relación se había vuelto muy estrecha y para los ojos de algunos eran muy buenas amigas, aunque para la prensa eran más que eso.

La realidad era que no tenían una etiqueta establecida. Si, estaban juntas de vez en cuando, se querían una a la otra y si bien Lea había dejado a Theo por Dianna, no estaban saliendo.

Nunca habían tocado ese tema, pero ambas se respetaban y se eran fieles. Sus compañeros de elenco sospechaban que algo más había, a excepción de Jenna que estaba al tanto. Sus acercamientos eran notorios y ninguna hacia ningún tipo de esfuerzo por disimularlo.

Una vez llegadas al aeropuerto, Lea y Dianna se dirigieron hacia el departamento de la rubia.

"_Hogar, dulce hogar!"_ – Exclamo Dianna mientras inhalaba profundo.

"_No seas exagerada"_ – Acoto Lea con una risa traviesa. – _"Me vas a decir que la pasaste mal en la gira?"_ – Pregunto mientras subían las valijas al cuarto de Dianna.

"_Para nada!"_ – Pensó un instante. – _"Aunque pensándolo bien, depende de la cuidad a la que te refieras…" _– Abrió su valija y comenzó a retirar poco a poco su ropa.

Lea la miro provocativamente. – _"Entendí tu indirecta…."_ – Se acerco de manera insinuante. –_ "No se si voy a dormir en tu cama como lo hice en Boston eh…lo tengo que pensar"_ – Sonrió para si misma.

Dianna se sorprendió y abrió su boca. – _"Nunca te pedí eso!"_ – Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Lea busco algo de ropa. – _"Me voy a ir a duchar, lo necesito con urgencia"_ – Volteo para retirarse del cuarto.

"_Podes usar mi baño… no me voy a ofender"_ – Sonrió a modo de aprobación.

Lea rio para si misma. – _"Perdón… es la costumbre"._ – Beso a Dianna en la comisura de la boca y se dirigió hacia el baño dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

Dianna se dejo caer sobre la cama con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía en las nubes, todo le salía de maravillas. Se sentía enamorada y sobre todo estaba feliz. Tenia un buen trabajo, unos buenos compañeros y además tenia a Lea que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

El sonido de un celular la saco del trance en el que se encontraba. Conocía ese ringtone, era el de Lea. Se acerco al bolso de la morocha y lo busco.

"_LEAAAA TE ESTAN LLAMANDO!"_ – Grito mientras buscaba con más intensidad.

"_ATENDEEEEEE!" _– Se escucho desde el baño.

Al ver el teléfono, no era una llamada sino un sms de un número desconocido. Se acerco al baño y entreabrió la puerta.

"_Es un mensaje!"_ – Exclamo para informar a la morocha.

Lea se asomo por la cortina de la ducha con su cabeza llega de espuma. – _"De quien es?"._

"_No se, no tenés el numero agendado". _– Sonreía al ver lo linda que se veía en esa situación.

"_Borralo, debe ser un concurso o algo de eso…" _– Se volvió a meter dentro de la ducha.

Dianna desbloqueo el teléfono para borrar el mensaje y automáticamente se abrió la pantalla con el contenido del mismo. Sus ojos no pudieron detenerse y termino leyéndolo por completo. Su cuerpo se paralizo. Sus emociones se encontraron. No sabía como reaccionar, mejor dicho no podía reaccionar. Solo atino a sentarse en la cama, aun con el celular de Lea entre sus manos.

La morocha había finalizado su ducha y salía del baño con una toalla secándose el pelo.

"_Que bien que me hizo esa ducha… realmente la necesi…"_ – Interrumpió su comentario al ver a Dianna petrificada. – _"Di… estas bien?"._

La rubia no contesto, solo atino a extenderle el celular a Lea. La morocha lo agarro inmediatamente y se puso a leer el mensaje.

"_**Estuve pensando mucho en estos días y me gustaría hablar con vos. Quiero pedirte perdón y quiero que sepas que no voy a bajar los brazos, voy a luchar por vos porque se que esa noche en Los Ángeles fue real. Pensalo y avisame". **_

Lea reconocía a la perfección ese número. Era el de Theo. Después de cómo habían terminado las cosas, lo había eliminado de su celular sin pensarlo dos veces, quería empezar de cero. Lo que nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza era recibir un sms de ese estilo de su parte y menos que Dianna lo fuese a leer.

Automáticamente levanto su vista y se encontró con la rubia mirándola fijo con sus ojos vidriosos.

"_Dejame que te explique"_ – Atino a decir Lea mientras se acercaba un poco.

"_Quedate ahí!"_ – Fue directa. La morocha detuvo su paso. – _"Te escucho"._

Lea suspiro e hizo una pausa, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

"_La vez que vino Theo al set…"_ – Dianna la interrumpió.

"_Ahorrate las formalidades"._ – Frunció su ceño. – _"A que se refiere con esa noche real?"._

"_Esa noche yo dormir con él en el hotel"_ – Dianna asintió con su cabeza. –_ "Bueno…" _– Jugaba con sus dedos mientras desviaba su mirada, sabia que esto iba a terminar mal.

"_Tuvieron relaciones no?" _– Lea se quedo en silencio sin levantar su mirada.

"_Esto es increíble!" _– Exclamo con un tono mas alto mientras se ponía de pie.

"_Para Di… Dejame que te explique como son las cosas, no es así como pensas"._ – Se acerco a ella por inercia.

"_TE DIJE QUE NO TE ME ACERCARAS!"_ – Levanto la voz lo que dejo a Lea petrificada nuevamente. – _"No quiero que me expliques nada! Ni siquiera sos capaz de responderme"._

"_Es que no es como te estas imaginando"_ – Trato de calmar a la rubia. – _"Mirame por favor"._

"_Que es lo que me estoy imaginando a ver?" _– La miro fijo. – _"Que me vas a decir que te obligo?"_ – Lea estaba sin habla, no sabia como reaccionar.

"_No, no voy a decir eso… Tenés razón, pero entendeme… era mi novio, que querías que hiciera?"_ – Trato de justificarse.

"_Que quería que hicieras?"_ – Rio irónicamente. – _"Sos….!" _– Prefirió callar, no quería arrepentirse de lo que podía decir. – _"Te tengo que recordar lo que paso en el trailer antes de que lo veas a el?"_ – Lea iba a contestar pero Dianna siguió hablando. – _"PODRIAS HABERTE NEGADO!"_ – Sus gritos eran cada vez más efusivos.

"_Ponete en mi lugar!"_ – Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

"_No puedo ponerme en tu lugar!"_ – La voz de Dianna se volvía entrecortada.

"_Por favor, hace un esfuerzo y ponete… Trata de entenderme"_ – Su mirada hablaba por si sola.

"_No puedo Lea! No puedo ponerme en tu lugar porque nunca te haría algo así!" _– Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas. No quería que la viera llorar, opto por darle la espalda.

"_Nunca digas nunca! Como podes saber que no lo harías si no estabas de novia? –_ Lea trataba de justificarse nuevamente.

Dianna volteo con furia y se dirigió hacia ella. – _"PORQUE NUNCA HARIA SUFRIR A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERO!"_ – No pudo contener las lágrimas y como ríos comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Sin esperar respuesta de la morocha, se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba la valija de Lea y comenzó a meter lo poco que había sacado. La morocha la seguía atentamente, sabia lo que eso significaba. La sujetó del brazo, gesto que automáticamente Dianna rechazó.

"_Perdoname por favor! No seas tan extremista!"_ – Exclamo Lea como un manotazo de ahogado.

Dianna termino cerrando la valija y se dirigió hacia ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – _"Te voy a decir una sola cosa y quiero que te quede bien claro"_ – Su voz tenia una firmeza que sorprendió a la morocha quien se mantuvo en silencio esperando que la rubia prosiguiera.

"_Perdonar es olvidar… y yo no puedo olvidarme de esto, al menos no ahora…y poder decir adiós es crecer… así que por favor…"_ – No pudo finalizar la frase porque sus lagrimas se hacían presentes nuevamente. Simplemente atino a entregarle la valija.

Lea la miro fijo pero fue en vano, Dianna ya había dicho todo. Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera de su casa y no tenía fundamentos para hacer que se retracte.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

"_Se acostó con Theo?" _– Pregunto Jessica aun sorprendida por todo lo relatado.

"_Podes evitar recordármelo?"_ – Respondió disgustada.

"_Perdón! Es que no lo puedo creer… o sea, casi tiene relaciones con vos y después fue y las tuvo con él?"_ – Volvió a preguntar Jessica pero no necesito respuesta. La mirada de odio de Dianna lo decía todo.

"_Ya entendí… perdón de nuevo! Yo la entiendo igual"_ – Agrego.

"_Que? La entendes a ella?"_ – Se ofusco. – _"ME MINTIO!"_

"_No eran nada en ese momento… era su novio es lógico que tengan relaciones"._ – Abrió sus manos junto con sus ojos.

Dianna rio con ironía. – _"No puedo creer que la defiendas!"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior. – _"Creí que eras mi amiga!"._

"_Por que soy tu amiga es que digo todo esto… Mira como estas… Sos un asco!"_ – La miro despectivamente. – _"Te estas lastimando vos sola…. Obvio que te dolió! Te entiendo y es lógico, pero tenés que hablar con ella… intenta entenderla y sobre todo escucharla… capaz te llevas una sorpresa"._

"_No quiero mas sorpresas!"_ – Exclamo con seguridad.

"_Estas de vacaciones, te vas a filmar esas películas, hasta diciembre no volves a Glee… aprovecha ese tiempo para aclarar tus ideas y poder hablar con ella…"_ – Sonrió buscando hacer entrar en razon a su amiga.

"_Que me decís si te digo que tengo ganas de renunciar a Glee?"_ – Bajo su mirada.

"_Que me decís si te rompo la nariz de un golpe?"_ – Dianna no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Jessica.

"_Estupidaaaa!"_ – La empujo levemente.

"_Por lo menos te saque una sonrisa…" _– Sonrió con ternura.

"_Gracias!"_ – La abrazo a modo de agradecimiento.

"_Prometeme que lo vas a pensar y que vas a hablar con ella"_ – Agrego mientras devolvía el abrazo. - _"Y perdoname por haberte golpeado"_

"_No te prometo nada… pero lo voy a intentar y obvio que te perdono"._ – Sonrió. Sin dudas su sonrisa daba algún tipo de esperanzas.

* * *

><p>Disfrute mucho de hacer este capitulo... capaz a ustedes no les guste pero Lea se tenia que ir de lo de Dianna!<p>

**Que pasa q me firman poco? me estan poniendo triste =(**

Me tienen re abandonada

No puedo escribir porque no encuentro inspiracion... Estoy necesitando mimos de parte de mis lectores fieles jajajaja

Saludos! Noe!


	29. Capitulo 29: Messenger

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29: <strong>Messenger.

La charla con Jessica le había servido mucho. Dianna se sentía mejor, había salido de esa depresión que la afligía y salir de viaje a grabar "The Hunter" por Europa y "The Romantics" por Nueva York, le había hecho realmente bien. Se había desconectado de todo. De Los Ángeles, de Glee y sobre todo de Lea.

Luego de una larga jornada de grabación decidió conectarse al Messenger, necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Hacia mucho que no sabia de ella y cuando se quedaba sola en el cuarto no hacia más pensar en la morocha, por lo que hablar con Jessica siempre era gratificante.

Little Lamb acaba de iniciar sesión.

Little Lamb dijo (22:38)

**Amiga!**

**Como andas?**

* Jess dice (22:39)

Rubi! 

Bien y vos?

Que haces conectada?

Little Lamb dice (22:39)

**Tengo la noche libre, así que aproveche un rato… **

**necesitaba hablar con vos, despejarme un rato…**

* Jess dice (22:40)

No me digas que seguís pensando en Lea!

Cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar así?

No pensás hablar con ella?

Little Lamb dice (22:40)

**Muchas preguntas!**

**No se que voy a hacer…**

**No se nada de ella desde que se fue de casa y no se si quiero saber.**

**AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

* Jess dice (22:40)

QUE TE PASO?

EY!

Little Lamb dice (22:40)

**Gwejgkwegjwgjslg**

* Jess dice (22:40)

EY ESTUPIDA! ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO!

Little Lamb dice (22:41)

**Estoy bien, necesitaba descargarme! jajaja**

* Jess dice (22:41)

Me vas a matar de un infarto un día de estos sabes?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Lea (*) acaba de iniciar sesión._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:42)

**Se conecto! Que hago?**

* Jess dice (22:43)

Quien?

Me estas mareando un poco con tantas vueltas…

Little Lamb dice (22:43)

**LEAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**La desadmito**

**Nunca se conecta al msn**

* Jess dice (22:43)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ni se te ocurra desadmitirla eh!

AY dios! Cuantos años tenes Di?

HABLALE!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:45)

_Hola…._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:45)

**Me hablo!**

**Que hago? No le voy a contestar!**

**QUE HAGO?**

Little Lamb ha enviado un zumbido.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:46)

_Estas ahí?_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Little Lamb dice (22:46)

**JESS!**

* Jess dice (22:47)

Para un poco! No sos la única persona con la que hablo!

Trato de recomponer mi relación también!

Little Lamb dice (22:47)

**NO LE VOY A HABLAR!**

**No me interesa lo que tenga para decirme.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:47)

_Di… se que estas ahí…_

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

_Si no queres contestarme al menos decimelo_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* Jess dice (22:48)

HABLALE!

Little Lamb dice (22:48)

**NO!**

**Y no me podes obligar!**

* Jess dice (22:48)

A NO?

Me puedo meter en tu sesión y hablarle por vos…

No creo que te convenga que haga eso jajajajaja

Así que HABLALE!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:48)

_DALE DIANNA!_

_NO SEAS INMADURA!_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:49)

**No serias capaz!**

* Jess dice (22:49)

No me pongas a prueba!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:49)

_DIANNA!_

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

Little Lamb dice (22:50)

**PARA UN POCO LEA! Me estas tildando todo!**

Lea (*) dice (22:50)

_Al menos conseguí que me hablaras_

Little Lamb dice (22:50)

**Que queres?**

Lea (*) dice (22:50)

_Quiero saber de vos…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* Jess dice (22:51)

* Jess ha enviado un zumbido.

Little Lamb dice (22:51)

**PARAAAA!**

**Ya le estoy hablando contenta?**

* Jess dice (22:51)

AHHH perdón!

Habla tranqui que yo sigo con Ed

Avisame si pasa algo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:52)

**No se si yo quiero saber de vos….**

Lea (*) dice (22:52)

_Es un avance jajaja_

Little Lamb dice (22:52)

**No veo el avance como tampoco veo que es lo que te causa gracia…**

Lea (*) dice (22:52)

_El avance es que antes no querías saber de mi y ahora al menos no sabes si queres…_

_Va a ser así el trato?_

_Podemos hablar bien aunque sea?_

Little Lamb dice (22:53)

**No te prometo nada**

**Todavía no me dijiste que queres**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* Jess dice (22:53)

Y?

No se están peleando no?

Little Lamb dice (22:53)

**Todavía no!**

**Pero no le veo buen final…**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:53)

_Quería saber como estas…_

_No se si deba decir esto pero…_

_Te extraño!_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* Jess dice (22:53)

Porque?

Little Lamb dice (22:53)

**Porque me estas obligando que hable con ella!**

* Jess dice (22:54)

Es la única manera que entres en razón!

Little Lamb dice (22:54)

**DIOS MIO!**

* Jess dice (22:54)

QUE?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:55)

_Estas ahí?_

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:55)

**Me dijo que me extraña….**

* Jess dice (22:55)

ENSERIO? AYYYYY (L)(L)(L)

DECILE QUE VOS TAMBIEN!

Little Lamb dice (22:55)

**Jajajajaja estupida!**

**NOO! Yo no la extraño**

* Jess dice (22:55)

Deja de mentirte Di!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (22:56)

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

_DIANNA!_

Little Lamb dice (22:58)

**ESTOY ACA!**

**No me fui!**

Lea (*) dice (22:58)

_Perdón… es que no me contestabas_

Little Lamb dice (22:58)

**Es que no se que decirte….**

Lea (*) dice (22:59)

_Esta bien, disculpame!_

_Fui algo impulsiva…_

_Puedo saber como estas?_

Little Lamb dice (22:59)

**Bien**

Lea (*) dice (22:59)

_Bueno… preferís que deje de hablarte?_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* Jess dice (22:59)

Le contestaste?

Little Lamb dice (23:00)

**Si! Me pregunta si prefiero que me deje de hablar….**

* Jess dice (23:00)

Decile que no y habla con ella!

Te vas a arrepentir después

* Jess ha cerrado sesión.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (23:00)

**Mira Lea… no es que prefiera que no me hables…**

**El problema es que no se que decirte**

Lea (*) dice (23:01)

_Podemos hablar como amigas si queres_

_O conocidas! Ja!_

Little Lamb dice (23:01)

**Como se supone que seria ese trato?**

Lea (*) dice (23:01)

_Por ej… podes contarme como van las filmaciones_

Little Lamb dice (23:02)

**Bien! Me gusta mucho**

**Es divertido jajaja**

Lea (*) dice (23:02)

_Cual de las dos estas grabando ahora?_

Little Lamb dice (23:03)

**The Romantics**

**Estoy en nueva york**

Lea (*) dice (23:03)

_MI AMADO NUEVA YORK!_

_Y con Adam Brody!_

_No tiene desperdicio cierto? jajaja_

Little Lamb dice (23:03)

**Jaja… tal vez! Es simpático pero nada mas**

Lea (*) dice (23:04)

_Bueno, el romance ya te lo inventaron igual…_

Little Lamb dice (23:04)

**Que?**

**No es gracioso Lea**

Lea (*) dice (23:04)

_No estoy bromeando!_

_Es verdad! Jaja_

_No lees las notas vos?_

Little Lamb dice (23:05)

**Últimamente no… evito algunas cosas**

Lea (*) dice (23:05)

_Como que?_

Little Lamb dice (23:05)

**Tonterías**

**No me hagas caso**

Lea (*) dice (23:06)

_Si son tonterías, decimelas_

Little Lamb dice (23:06)

**Evito leer esas cosas porque siempre hay algo de vos**

**Contenta?**

Lea (*) dice (23:06)

_Que dicen de mi?_

Little Lamb dice (23:07)

**Sabes muy bien que dicen de vos….**

Lea (*) dice (23:07)

_Quiero saber que es lo que te llega a vos_

Little Lamb dice (23:07)

**Que te mudaste**

**Que volviste con Theo**

Lea (*) dice (23:07)

_Me mude por fuerza mayor_

_Y no volví con Theo_

Little Lamb dice (23:08)

**Entonces?**

Lea (*) dice (23:08)

_Dije que estoy con él, nada más_

Little Lamb dice (23:08)

**Porque?**

**Es mentira o es verdad?**

Lea (*) dice (23:08)

_Es mentira!_

_A mi también me duele escuchar de vos_

_Todo el mundo me preguntaba que porque me había mudado y bueno… no tuve otra opción_

Little Lamb dice (23:09)

**Volviste a caer en sus brazos…**

**Divino :D**

Lea (*) dice (23:09)

_No es así Di…_

_Simplemente hable con él y se ofreció a cubrirme por lo mal que me había tratado_

_No me pareció mal_

_Preferís que hablen de nosotras?_

Little Lamb dice (23:10)

**Hubiese preferido que seas sincera conmigo!**

**Ves! Por esto es que no quería hablar con vos**

**No tiene sentido tocar el tema**

Lea (*) dice (23:10)

_Ya te pedí perdón_

_Que mas queres que haga?_

_Me flagelo?_

Little Lamb dice (23:10)

**No seas irónica!**

Lea (*) dice (23:11)

_Es que ya esta!_

_Me equivoque! Nunca te equivocas vos?_

Little Lamb dice (23:11)

**Si!**

**Pero no lastimo a los demás!**

Lea (*) dice (23:11)

_Bueno! Yo no quise lastimarte!_

_Te lastime tratando de protegerte!_

_Eso no vale acaso?_

Little Lamb dice (23:12)

**Sabias muy bien que me gusta la gente sincera**

Lea (*) dice (23:12)

_No podía decirte la verdad_

_No te quería perder_

Little Lamb dice (23:13)

**CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO jajajajaja**

**No me hagas reír**

Lea (*) dice (23:13)

_Te estoy hablando enserio!_

Little Lamb dice (23:13)

**No me querías perder?**

**Por eso tuviste sexo conmigo**

**Para tenerme agarrada cuando me enterase no?**

Lea (*) dice (23:14)

_No!_

_Tuve sexo con vos porque me gustas_

Little Lamb dice (23:14)

**Por favor Lea!**

**Tuviste sexo conmigo porque necesitabas que alguien te caliente la cama**

Lea (*) dice (23:15)

_Pensa lo que quieras_

_Me estas lastimando sabes?_

Little Lamb dice (23:15)

**A vos te importo lastimarme?**

Lea (*) dice (23:15)

_Claro que si!_

Little Lamb dice (23:16)

**Entonces porque estuviste con él?**

**PORQUE?**

Lea (*) dice (23:16)

_PORQUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!_

Little Lamb dice (23:16)

**No podría estar mas de acuerdo con vos jajajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (23:17)

_Insultarme te hace reír?_

Little Lamb dice (23:17)

**Un poco…**

Lea (*) dice (23:17)

_Que bonito…._

_Te puedo preguntar algo?_

Little Lamb dice (23:18)

**Preguntame**

**No te aseguro una respuesta**

Lea (*) dice (23:18)

_Porque subiste esas canciones en tu blog?_

Little Lamb dice (23:18)

**Porque publicaste en Twitter que te mudaste?**

Lea (*) dice (23:19)

_Sabes que publico todo ahí…._

Little Lamb dice (23:19)

**Igual que yo con mi blog…**

Lea (*) dice (23:19)

_Sos insoportable enojada!_

_Te pregunto porque me preocupe!_

_Parecía que te ibas a cortar las venas con las cosas que subías_

Little Lamb dice (23:19)

**Si soy insoportable no me hables**

**Y no! No me corte nada, estoy perfecta!**

**PERFECTAAAA!**

Lea (*) dice (23:20)

_Segura?_

Little Lamb dice (23:20)

**Yo no miento**

**Vos?**

Lea (*) dice (23:20)

_Yo también estoy perfecta_

Little Lamb dice (23:20)

**Contestas lo que te conviene**

Lea (*) dice (23:21)

_Contesto igual que vos_

_Así va a ser nuestro trato ahora?_

Little Lamb dice (23:21)

**Agradece que haya trato…**

Lea (*) dice (23:21)

_Te recuerdo que trabajamos juntas Di…_

Little Lamb dice (23:22)

**Mi personaje te odia, no veo porque alguien tiene que notar que estamos peleadas**

Lea (*) dice (23:22)

_Simplemente no podemos llevarnos bien?_

Little Lamb dice (23:22)

**Si queres que nos llevemos bien, tenemos que hablar varias cosas**

Lea (*) dice (23:23)

_Cuando volves?_

_Podemos almorzar, merendar, cenar, lo que sea_

_Dale?_

Little Lamb dice (23:23)

**No se si estoy preparada para poder verte**

Lea (*) dice (23:23)

_Tenes miedo de no poder resistirte?_

Little Lamb dice (23:24)

**Callate!**

**Cortala porque te juro que te desadmito**

Lea (*) dice (23:24)

_Ok! Tranquila_

_Por donde queres hablar entonces?_

Little Lamb dice (23:24)

**Por aca!**

Lea (*) dice (23:25)

_Ni loca!_

_NIIII LOCAAA!_

Little Lamb dice (23:25)

**PORQUE?**

Lea (*) dice (23:25)

_Porque se malinterpreta todo por acá..._

_Quiero verte la cara cuando te hablo_

Little Lamb dice (23:25)

**Acepta!**

Little Lamb desea iniciar una videollamada.

Aceptar (alt+c) Rechazar (alt+d) Aceptar sin vídeo

Lea (*) dice (23:26)

_Te mando la mía_

Lea (*) ha aceptado iniciar una videollamada

Little Lamb dice (23:26)

**No! Te dije que yo no quería verte!**

Lea (*) dice (23:26)

_Quiero que me veas cuando te hablo_

Lea (*) desea iniciar una videollamada.

Aceptar (alt+c) Rechazar (alt+d) Aceptar sin vídeo

Little Lamb dice (23:27)

**Y yo te dije que no quiero verte!**

**Avisame cuando me veas…**

Lea (*) dice (23:27)

_Ya te estoy viendo desde que acepte_

_Estas hermosa…_

Little Lamb dice (23:27)

**Basta Lea!**

Lea (*) dice (23:27)

_Vas a aceptar?_

Little Lamb dice (23:28)

**No!**

Lea (*) dice (23:28)

_Por favor… necesito mostrarte algo que puede ser grave_

Little Lamb dice (23:28)

**No me asustes!**

Lea (*) dice (23:28)

_Acepta entonces!_

Little Lamb ha aceptado iniciar una videollamada.

Little Lamb dice (23:29)

**Que le pasa a Sheila?**

Lea (*) dice (23:29)

_No se, hace varios días que esta acostada ahí, la ves? No se mueve._

Little Lamb dice (23:29)

**La llevaste al veterinario?**

**Esta comiendo?**

Lea (*) dice (23:29)

_Creo que te extraña_

Little Lamb dice (23:30)

**Te dije que no quería verte!**

Lea (*) dice (23:30)

_No voy a estar toda la noche enfocando a la gata_

_Si te molesta la podes sacar_

Little Lamb dice (23:30)

**No la voy a sacar, porque sino tengo que sacar la mía también y no voy a mandártela de nuevo**

**Estoy muy cómoda acostada**

Lea (*) dice (23:30)

_Si, lo noto!_

_Igual si queres que yo sea sincera con vos, estaría buenísimo que vos lo seas conmigo…_

Little Lamb dice (23:31)

**A que te referís?**

Lea (*) dice (23:31)

_No hace falta que te mientas!_

_Claramente no la sacas porque queres verme_

_Jajajaja no hace falta que respondas!_

_Esa sonrisa lo dijo todo_

Little Lamb dice (23:31)

**Jajajaj Lea por favor….**

Lea (*) dice (23:31)

_Que?_

_Por favor vos… ya me disculpe, ya me arrepentí, no seas tan dura…_

_Dale!_

Lea (*) dice (23:33)

_Contestame! Estoy viendote ehhh_

Little Lamb dice (23:33)

**Estoy pensando**

Lea (*) dice (23:33)

_Me jugué por vos y lo hice porque lo sentí así…_

Little Lamb dice (23:34)

**Porque no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte?**

**Entendes que me duele que me hayas mentido?**

Lea (*) dice (23:34)

_Porque soy una estupida, ya te respondí a eso_

_No quise lastimarte, no quería perderte_

_Me importas enserio_

_Me podes mirar?_

Little Lamb dice (23:35)

**No! Seguro me estas mirando con esos ojos….**

Lea (*) dice (23:35)

_Con que queres q te mire? jajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (23:35)

**Saca esa cara!**

**Jajajajaj basta!**

Lea (*) dice (23:36)

_Reconoceme que te puedo_

Little Lamb dice (23:36)

**No! Basta!**

Lea (*) dice (23:37)

_No te puedo o no queres reconocerlo?_

Little Lamb dice (23:37)

**No quiero reconocerlo!**

**Contenta?**

Lea (*) dice (23:38)

_Lo único que me pone contenta es verte sonreír…_

Little Lamb dice (23:38)

**…**

Lea (*) dice (23:38)

_Por cierto… a mi también me podes!_

_Cuando me miras, cuando me hablas, cuando cantas, cuando "bailas" jajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (23:39)

**Callate! Jajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (23:39)

_Te ruborizaste!_

Little Lamb dice (23:39)

**Cualquiera! Nada q ver**

**Es imposible que lo notes**

Lea (*) dice (23:40)

_Te conozco, se que lo hiciste!_

_No hace falta que te vea para saberlo_

Little Lamb dice (23:40)

**Sigo enojada eh!**

Lea (*) dice (23:40)

_Uy dios! Como sos!_

_Me perdonas?_

Little Lamb dice (23:40)

**No!**

Lea (*) dice (23:41)

_Me perdonas?_

Little Lamb dice (23:41)

**NOOO!**

Lea (*) dice (23:41)

_Me perdonas?_

_Por favor!_

Little Lamb dice (23:42)

**Vas a seguir así mucho tiempo más?**

Lea (*) dice (23:42)

_Hasta que me perdones!_

_Me perdonas?_

_Me perdonas?_

_Me perdonas?_

Lea (*) dice (23:43)

_Deja de reírte y respóndeme!_

_Me perdonas?_

_ME PERDONAS?_

_M-E P-E-R-D-O-N-A-S?_

Little Lamb dice (23:45)

**Basta!**

**Por favor!**

**No puedo perdonarte, me duele….**

Lea (*) dice (23:45)

_Dejame que te cure entonces…_

Little Lamb dice (23:45)

**Como?**

Lea (*) dice (23:46)

_Me vas a dejar?_

Little Lamb dice (23:46)

**Hace el intento….**

Lea (*) dice (23:46)

_Por acá es medio difícil_

_Pero si me das una oportunidad puedo remediar las cosas_

Little Lamb dice (23:46)

**Te parece que no te di la oportunidad?**

**Sos la primera chica con la que estoy…**

Lea (*) dice (23:47)

_Lo se!_

_Por eso es que quiero recuperarte…_

Little Lamb dice (23:47)

**Por eso es que estuviste con Theo?**

**Ah cierto! No querías lastimarme**

Lea (*) dice (23:47)

_Otra vez con eso?_

Little Lamb dice (23:48)

**Te dije que me dolía**

**Que no me lo iba a olvidar así de fácil**

**Es mas fuerte que yo**

Lea (*) dice (23:48)

_Pero hablas sin saber como fueron las cosas_

_Puedo explicártelo al menos?_

Little Lamb dice (23:48)

**A ver….**

**Hace el intento! Te leo….**

Lea (*) dice (23:49)

_Ese día que Theo apareció yo estaba en mi mejor momento y no justamente porque lo veía a el, sino por lo que paso en el trailer_

_No solo me tomo por sorpresa todo, sino que me había dejado llevar y encima vos me habías correspondido_

_Estaba en el cielo, ósea mírate…. Sos hermosa y divina_

Little Lamb dice (23:49)

**No me halagues! **

**No me vas a convencer con eso**

**Seguí con la explicación por favor**

Lea (*) dice (23:50)

_Bueno, perdón! Estaba siendo sincera…_

_Cuando me beso no lo pude manejar, ósea me tomo desprevenida!_

Little Lamb dice (23:50)

**Nunca te critique eso…**

**Te beso, te tomo desprevenida, perfecto! **

**Pero te fuiste a su departamento**

Lea (*) dice (23:50)

_No podía volver al tuyo!_

_Te habías ido corriendo, ni siquiera terminaste de grabar tu toma_

_También me vas a condenar porque no fui?_

_Si hubiese ido, me hubieses criticado que lo hice_

Little Lamb dice (23:51)

**Yo estaba de Jessica!**

**Podrías haber ido tranquilamente**

Lea (*) dice (23:51)

_Como podía saberlo yo?_

Little Lamb dice (23:51)

**Tenes mi celular!**

Lea (*) dice (23:52)

_TE MANDE UN SMS Y NO ME CONTESTASTE!_

Little Lamb dice (23:52)

**Esta bien! Puede ser que tengas razón en esto pero eso no justifica que hayas dormido con el y que después me hayas mentido**

Lea (*) dice (23:52)

_Puedo seguir?_

Little Lamb dice (23:52)

**Si…**

Lea (*) dice (23:53)

_Bueno, me pidió que me quede a pasar la noche y acepte porque como te dije no tenia otro lugar donde ir… le dije que estaba cansada, que no quería que pasara nada_

Little Lamb dice (23:53)

**No me digas que te obligo porque no te lo creo**

Lea (*) dice (23:53)

_No te iba a decir eso… yo acepte! Y me hago cargo pero acepte porque era mi novio, no encontré manera de decirle que no!_

_No podía decirle que estoy enamorada de vos!_

Little Lamb dice (23:54)

**Porque no podías?**

Lea (*) dice (23:54)

_Porque lo que había pasado con vos era inestable_

Little Lamb dice (23:54)

**Para!**

**Estas enamorada de mi?**

Lea (*) dice (23:55)

_Tampoco para que pongas esa cara…._

Little Lamb dice (23:55)

**Contestame!**

Lea (*) dice (23:55)

_SIIIII! NO SE NOTA?_

Lea (*) dice (23:56)

_Deja de mirarme así y decime algo!_

Little Lamb dice (23:56)

**Seguí con tu explicación mejor….**

Lea (*) dice (23:56)

_Bueno!_

_Lo nuestro era inestable, yo no sabia que sentías por mi y no quería sufrir! Se que estuve mal, pero lo hice sin analizar las consecuencias de mis actos!_

Little Lamb dice (23:56)

**Ok! Supongamos que te entiendo…**

**Porque me mentiste cuando te lo pregunte en lo de Jess?**

Lea (*) dice (23:57)

_Porque tenia miedo!_

_Sos lo mejor que pude conocer en mi vida!_

_Ya me había equivocado, no quería perderte del todo…_

Lea (*) dice (23:58)

_Odio cuando te quedas en silencio…. Y mas si te estoy viendo!_

Little Lamb dice (23:58)

**No tengo nada para decir**

**Y a diferencia de vos, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta prefiero pensarlo bien**

Lea (*) dice (23:58)

_Puedo preguntarte algo?_

Little Lamb dice (23:58)

**Decime…**

Lea (*) dice (23:59)

_Que te duele mas? Que te lo haya ocultado o que haya estado con el?_

Little Lamb dice (23:59)

**Un poco de ambas…**

**Me molesta que hayas estado con el, pero supongo que lo entiendo, aunque no me guste**

Lea (*) dice (23:59)

_Pero?_

Little Lamb dice (00:00)

**Pero el saber que me mentiste me duele y mas todavía después de lo que paso porque me siento usada, engañada! No se!**

Lea (*) dice (00:00)

_Yo no te use!_

_Nunca te usaría!_

_En todo caso al que use es a Theo!_

Little Lamb dice (00:01)

**No me vas a convencer con eso…**

**En todo caso me darías un poco de asco! Habla mal de vos**

Lea (*) dice (00:01)

_Es una manera de decir!_

_Quiero dejarte en claro que no te use!_

_NO TE USE!_

Little Lamb dice (00:02)

**Ya entendí!**

**Pero el sentimiento lo tengo igual**

Lea (*) dice (00:02)

_Dejame hacer que desaparezca!_

Little Lamb dice (00:03)

**Como tenes pensado de que eso pase?**

Lea (*) dice (00:03)

_Eso quiere decir que me vas a dejar?_

Little Lamb dice (00:03)

**Me das un minuto?**

Lea (*) dice (00:03)

_Si claro! Paso algo?_

Little Lamb dice (00:04)

**Me esta sonando el teléfono**

Lea (*) dice (00:04)

_A esta hora? Que oportuno! jajajjaa_

_Te espero_

* * *

><p>Tenia ganas de hacer algo asi! Capaz no es del todo claro, espero que si! <strong>que les parecio? Porque a mi me encanto la idea! jajajajaa<strong>_  
><em>

_Se lo queria dedicar a Indira, que me tiene la paciencia suficiente como para soportarme cuando estoy bloqueada y no se como seguir_

_y a su vez cuando simular charlas por msn para que pueda hacer este capitulo jajaja_

_Gracias!_

bioletta: Respondo a tu pregunta.. estamos en 2009 llegando a 2010, las presentaciones de las que hablo no son del tour. El tour viene mas adelante.

Cynthia: Me hubiese encantado responderte pero no me dejaste el mail jajajaja (hay mas capitulos simplemente tenes que bajar la barra)

xandruu: Tal vez fue un poco exagerado, pero necesitaba transmitir ese sentimiento de vacio, decepcion y sufrimiento que sentia Di en ese momento.

**21 REVIEWS!** Los tengo que retar para que firmen? jajajaja

**NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR!** Lo necesito de inspiracion! (Es enseriooo)

_Saludos y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE FIRMAN SIEMPRE! Noe!  
><em>


	30. Capitulo 30: Mi amor es absoluto

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andre: <strong>No los deje colgados, nunca lo haria! jajajajaja me olvide de aclarar que seguia... aca tienen la continuación!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30: <strong>Mi amor es absoluto.

D: "Jess"

J: "Podes creer que se me corto la luz?"

D: "Cuando?"

J: "Recién! No viste que me desconecte de golpe?"

D: "Si note! Me dejaste hablando sola!"

J: "No estabas hablando con Lea?"

D: "Si! Pero te necesitaba más que nunca… Estuvo a punto de convencerme"

J: "De tener cibersexo?"

D: "NO! De que la perdone!"

J: "Que aburrida que sos! Si estuvo a punto de convencerte entonces es porque la queres perdonar…"

D: "Cuanto hace que no tenes relaciones? Jajajajaja y no empieces con tu psicología inversa, no funcionan así las cosas"

J: "Enojada sos insoportable"

D: "Me llamaste por algo en especial?"

J: "Si! Hable con Ed"

D: "Y? Que paso?"

J: "Lo perdone!"

D: "ME ESTAS DICIENDO ENSERIO?"

J: "Si! Decís que estuve mal?"

D: "Donde quedo la Jessica que quería que lo pisara un camión?"

J: "Esa era la despechada… Esta es la sensata"

D: "Si crees que hiciste lo correcto…"

J: "Donde quedo mi amiga que se alegraba por mi?"

D: "No se si es una buena decisión! Te engaño!".

J: "Gracias por recordármelo… Ya lo se! Hablamos y lo perdone! Sabes que lo amo".

D: "Yo no lo hubiese perdonado".

J: "Estas por perdonar a Lea…"

D: "Lea no es mi novia…"

J: "Di…"

D: "Que? NO ES MI NOVIA!"

J: "Les falta el titulo, nada mas! Te cambio de tema… Decís que se nota mucho que no tengo sexo?"

D: "Jajajajajaja sos una tarada! Estas como algo sexopata… no se podría ser".

J: "Para! Habló la satisfecha sexualmente".

D: "Callate!".

J: "Contame lo de Lea!"

D: "Hablamos… Me pidió perdón, me explico las cosas… se veía sincera".

J: "Se veía? NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTA AHÍ!"

D: "Consumiste algún tipo de droga?"

J: "No!"

D: "Como va a estar acá? La estoy viendo por cámara web…"

J: "Que se yo! Ella tiene familia en Nueva York, capaz había ido a recuperarte, te imaginas? Que romántico!".

D: "Uhhh siiii que romántico!"

J: "No seas irónica!"

D: "No seas estupida!"

J: "Bueno cortala! Contame de una vez!"

D: "Ya te conté! No se que hacer! Me ayudas? Por fa…".

J: "Yo? Como te puedo ayudar? Soy morocha eh… no me puedo hacer pasar por vos!"

D: "Jajajajaja No! Eso no… Que hago?"

J: "Que sentís?"

D: "No lo tengo claro…"

J: "Di…Que sentís? A mi no me mientas".

D: "Siento que la amo y la veo ahí… y me genera unas cosquillas en el estomago".

J: "Estas enamorada!"

D: "Puede ser… Encima se ve tan linda por cámara web":

J: "Es igual que en persona…"

D: "Estoy tratando de ser romántica!".

J: "Bue… creí que querías que te ayude no que escuchara cuan linda ves a Lea!".

D: "Ya se! Es que tengo miedo!"

J: "Miedo de que?"

D: "De volver a sufrir. De jugarme por ella y que ella me este usando. Del que dirán, de todo!"

J: "Vamos por partes… Porque decís que te puede usar?"

D: "Porque ya lo hizo una vez con Theo! Porque no puede hacerlo de nuevo?"

J: "No creo que te haya usado…"

D: "Como lo llamas entonces?".

J: "Para mi no supo como manejar la situación…. Me acabas de decir que no es fácil para vos, que te hace pensar que lo es para ella?".

D: "Me mintió Jess… No podía serme sincera?".

J: "Tal vez no supo como… Si no le importaras no hubiese dejado a su novio por vos y además no estaría intentando recuperarte"

D: "De quien sos amiga? Mía o de ella? Jajajaja".

J: "TUYA! Jajajaja por eso es que te digo todo esto… Respecto al que dirán, nadie dijo que salgas y lo grites a los cuatro vientos".

D: "Se nota Jess… Al menos a mi se me nota".

J: "No sabes disimular?".

D: "Con Lea no! Es mas fuerte que yo! Despierta sentimientos en mi que nunca pensé que podía tener!".

J: "A la mierda… estas complicada eh!"

D: "Gracias… jajajaja".

J: "Igual la gente habla porque tiene boca… la prensa siempre habla! Por cierto, estas saliendo con Adam Brody?"

D: "Vos también con eso? NOOOO!"

J: "Ves… ya te inventaron un romance y conociéndote no deben de haber cruzado mas de 10 palabras".

D: "A que querés llegar?"

J: "A que te juegues por lo que sentís! El que no arriesga no gana".

D: "Y si me equivoco?".

J: "Te levantas y seguís adelante con tu vida… y si no te equivocas y dejas pasar a alguien que te hace feliz?"

D: "Ya se! Pero no es tan fácil…"

J: "Obvio que no pero arriesgate! Escuchame"

D: "Que?"

J: "Acaba de venir Ed".

D: "Vas a tener reconciliación?"

J: "Voy a cortar mi sequía sexual! Jajajajaja"

D: "Callate! No quería imaginarme tanto! Jajajaja"

J: "Decile a Lea que te haga algún tipo de baile sensual por cámara, así se te borra la imagen! Jajaja".

D: "Jajajaja BASTA! Te adoro! Cuidate… jajaja"

J: "Siempre! Jajaja chau amiga, yo mas!"

Dianna volvió a sentarse en la cama y se coloco nuevamente la notebook en sus piernas. Lea estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas con su rostro de costado. Miro el reloj de la computadora y marcaba las 00:38. Había estado hablando con Jessica más de media hora y no lo había notado. Lo que era peor, o no, es que Lea aun seguía esperándola.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (00:38)

**Ya volvi!**

**Lea…**

**Te dormiste?**

Little Lamb ha enviado un zumbido.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La morocha no contestaba a los mensajes que Dianna le enviaba via Messenger. Opto por mandarle un sms que la sacara del trance en el que se encontraba.

El celular de Lea vibró, lo que la tomo por sorpresa. Al recogerlo leyó el mensaje.

_**Te ves realmente hermosa y me duele sacarte de tu posición pero no me gusta para nada hablar sola… **_

Al levantar su vista pudo notar como la ventanita del Messenger titilaba, avisándole que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea (*) dice (00:45)

_Aca estoy!_

_Perdon! Es que tardaste mucho… jajaja_

Little Lamb dice (00:45)

**Lo se! **

**Se me fue el tiempo de las manos… **

**No quiero retenerte más, si estas cansada anda a dormir!**

Lea (*) dice (00:46)

_Nonono! Estoy perfecta!_

_Enserio me veía hermosa?_

Little Lamb dice (00:46)

**Porque habría de mentirte?**

**Porque te pellizcas? jajajjajaa**

Lea (*) dice (00:47)

Es que creo que sigo dormida

Sos Di?

Little Lamb dice (00:47)

**Siiiii jajajaja**

**Qué pasa?**

Lea (*) dice (00:47)

_Me parece raro… hasta hace un rato me odiabas y ahora me decís que me veía hermosa!_

_Me veías así realmente? jajaja_

Little Lamb dice (00:48)

**Claro! Sos muy tierna cuando dormís…**

**Y no cambie de parecer, simplemente digamos que cedí un poquito…**

**Además nunca dije que te odiara!**

Lea (*) dice (00:48)

_Eso quiere decir que me perdonaste?_

Little Lamb dice (00:48)

**Esto quiere decir que tal vez me ablande un poco…**

**No quita que aun tengas que hacer meritos! jajajaa**

Lea (*) dice (00:49)

_Te dije que me encanta cuando sonreís así?_

_Te dije que te extraño?_

_Te dije que quiero volver a tu casa?_

_Te dije que muero por tenerte otra noche como en Boston?_

_Te dije que cada vez que me miras me pierdo en tus ojos?_

_Te dije que tu voz me vuelve loca?_

Little Lamb dice (00:50)

**Me paso preguntándome, que voy a hacer con vos?**

Lea (*) dice (00:50)

_Antes o después de perdonarme?_

_A esta hora se me vienen tantas cosas en mente! jajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (00:50)

**No seas desubicada! jajajajaa**

Lea (*) dice (00:51)

_Cuando volves?_

Little Lamb dice (00:51)

**En unos días… **

**Para empezar a grabar**

**Porque?**

Lea (*) dice (00:51)

_Vas a aceptar mi invitación a comer?_

Little Lamb dice (00:52)

**Puede ser… **

**Lo más probable**

Lea (*) dice (00:52)

_Se puede saber con quién hablaste por teléfono?_

Little Lamb dice (00:52)

**Con mi novio!**

Lea (*) dice (00:52)

_Con quien?_

Little Lamb dice (00:53)

**Que carita! jajajajaa**

Lea (*) dice (00:53)

_Que chistosa que estamos…_

_Dale… con quien hablaste?_

Little Lamb dice (00:53)

**Con Jess!**

Lea (*) dice (00:54)

_Y a que se debe este cambio repentino en el trato?_

Little Lamb dice (00:54)

**Digamos que me ayudo a aclarar algunas dudas**

Lea (*) dice (00:54)

_Es como mi ángel de la guarda?_

Little Lamb dice (00:55)

**No lo sé! Jajajaa **

**Pero le debes una**

Lea (*) dice (00:55)

_Entonces estas afirmando que está todo bien?_

Little Lamb dice (00:56)

**Te dije que eso lo vas a tener que conseguir…**

**Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo**

**Te va a costar más que conquistarme jajaja**

Lea (*) dice (00:56)

_Eso no me costó mucho que digamos…_

_Cerra la boca que te va a entrar un bicho! jajajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (00:56)

**A no?**

**Me estás diciendo fácil?**

**Mira que esto solo empeora las cosas eh…**

Lea (*) dice (00:57)

_No lo dije porque seas fácil…_

_Sino porque yo soy adorable jajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (00:57)

**Y modesta también!**

Lea (*) dice (00:57)

_Y encantadora… _

_Digo la verdad!_

_Ya la primer noche que salimos me pediste que te abrazara y después terminamos durmiendo juntas, te olvidas?_

Little Lamb dice (00:58)

**No recuerdo haberte pedido que me abraces! jajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (00:58)

_Estabas borracha_

_Y aun así no me tente a abusar de vos!_

Little Lamb dice (00:58)

**Igualmente sería algo así como abuso…**

**Tan bajo tenias que caer?**

Lea (*) dice (00:58)

_Te puedo asegurar que esa noche me contuve de hacerte muuuuuchas cosas!_

Little Lamb dice (00:59)

**Lo sé! Soy irresistible!**

Lea (*) dice (00:59)

_Y modesta! Igual que yo jajajaa_

_No me mires con esa carita porque no respondo de mi!_

Little Lamb dice (00:59)

**Que haces? Jajajajjaa**

**Te volviste loca?**

Lea (*) dice (00:59)

_Trato de pasar por la pantalla hasta allá pero no… es imposible!_

Little Lamb dice (01:00)

**Jajajajajjajajaa sos una tarada!**

Lea (*) dice (01:00)

_Te dije que amo cuando te reis?_

Little Lamb dice (01:00)

**No con esas palabras…**

Lea (*) dice (01:01)

_Me creerías si te lo digo?_

Little Lamb dice (01:01)

**Mmmm no se! Tal vez…**

**Porque tendría que creerte?**

Little Lamb dice (01:03)

**Saca esa cara! Jajajajaja**

**Te creo, te creo!**

Lea (*) dice (01:04)

_Ya la saqueeee deja de tapar mi cámara! Jajajaja_

_Tenés miedo de tentarte?_

Little Lamb dice (01:04)

**Para nada…**

**Sé que estas lejos jajajajaa**

**Soy consciente de ello!**

Lea (*) dice (01:04)

_Si no te tentarías?_

Little Lamb dice (01:05)

**Lo dejo a tu criterio!**

Lea (*) dice (01:05)

_Yo todas las noches que dormía en tu casa me tentaba de subir y meterme en tu cama…_

Little Lamb dice (01:05)

**Que confesión! Jajajajajaa**

**Lo hiciste?**

Lea (*) dice (01:05)

_Te habrías dado cuenta…_

_Te aseguro que no hubiese sido para dormir eh jajajaa_

Little Lamb dice (01:06)

**Porque no lo hiciste?**

Lea (*) dice (01:06)

_Porque no creía que fuese correspondida_

Little Lamb dice (01:06)

**Capaz no te mande las señales correctamente…**

Lea (*) dice (01:07)

_Te hubiese gustado que lo haga?_

_…_

Lea (*) dice (01:08)

_Deja de mirarme con esa cara y contestame jajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (01:08)

**Es necesaria la respuesta?**

**Mi cara no dice todo acaso?**

Lea (*) dice (01:08)

_Tu cara puede decir tantas cosas…._

_PORQUE NUNCA LO HICISTE? jajajajaa_

Little Lamb dice (01:09)

**Porque tenías novio…**

**Prefiero no recordar eso en mi mente!**

Lea (*) dice (01:09)

_Mi puerta siempre estaba abierta para vos…_

Little Lamb dice (01:09)

**Digamos que la mía también…**

Lea (*) dice (01:10)

_PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?_

Little Lamb dice (01:10)

**El que no arriesga no gana…**

**Que sabia la persona que me dijo eso!**

Lea (*) dice (01:10)

_Quien fue?_

Little Lamb dice (01:11)

**Jess!**

Lea (*) dice (01:11)

_Tengo que empezar a preocuparme por Jess?_

_No querrá robarme a mi chica no?_

Little Lamb dice (01:11)

**Tu chica? Jajajajaa**

**Quien es tu chica?**

Lea (*) dice (01:11)

_Vos mi vida!_

Little Lamb dice (01:12)

**Perdón?**

**Cuando acepte eso yo? jajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (01:12)

_Nunca! Sos de mi pertenencia porque lo digo yo!_

Little Lamb dice (01:12)

**Yo no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie en este momento…**

Little Lamb dice (01:13)

**Saca esos ojos! **

**Y deja de agarrarte el corazón! jajajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (01:13)

_Me lo acabas de romper!_

Little Lamb dice (01:13)

**Que exagerada que sos!**

**Dramática! jajajajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (01:14)

_Si no tiene compromiso con nadie quiere decir que estás vacante?_

Little Lamb dice (01:14)

**Algo así…**

Lea (*) dice (01:14)

_Puedo ser su nueva dueña?_

Lea (*) dice (01:15)

_Cuando te quedas en silencio es bueno no? jajajaja_

Little Lamb dice (01:15)

**Al menos sabes que lo estoy pensando jajaja**

Lea (*) dice (01:15)

_Que me contestas?_

Little Lamb dice (01:15)

**Te contesto que es la 01:15 y mañana me tengo que levantar a las 6 en punto…**

Lea (*) dice (01:16)

_Me vas a dejar con esa respuesta en el tintero?_

Little Lamb dice (01:16)

**Cuando nos veamos te la respondo…**

Lea (*) dice (01:16)

_Te odio un poquito_

Little Lamb dice (01:16)

**Está bien!**

**Me gusta que sufras un poco jajajaja**

Lea (*) dice (01:17)

_Te estás pareciendo a Quinn Fabray jajajajaja_

_Que descanses mi lady!_

Little Lamb dice (01:17)

**Gracias por el beso!**

**Igualmente para vos…**

Lea (*) dice (01:17)

_Vos no me lo vas a dar?_

Little Lamb dice (01:17)

**Nonono…**

**Todavía estas en penitencia!**

**Tenés que hacer meritos para conseguirlos nuevamente… **

Little Lamb ha cerrado sesión.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lea se había quedado inmóvil frente a la pantalla de su notebook. La sonrisa en su rostro se hacía presente. Esa charla había sido más que productiva y esperaba con ansias el regreso de Dianna a Los Ángeles. Necesitaba volver a verla y sobre todo volver a conquistarla.

* * *

><p><em>El amor es mas fuerteeeeeeeeee<em> (dice una canción) Se habra ablandado del todo Di?** O NO?** taran taran...

Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo!

Cuando digo que sus reviews me inspiran, lo digo enserio... el fin de semana escribi 4 capitulos... Paso a adelantarles los nombres!

**Capitulo 31:** Ni una sola palabra.

**Capitulo 32:** Sos alcalina.

**Capitulo 33:** Resurrección.

**Capitulo 34:** Adicta.

**Solo voy a adelantarles que en el capitulo que viene Lea se encuentra con Di...**

Bienvenida dianap21! Me alegro que te guste el fic. Sinceramente no recuerdo si ya me habias firmado, pero siempre es bien recibido.

slayer4evr POR DIOS!Que pudor y que responsabilidad. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me alegro que te guste y claro! si queres enviarme tu msn por privado no hay problema!

A los que siempre firman **MUCHAS GRACIAS!** De mas esta decirles que me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que leo sus comentarios!

No dejen de hacerlo, **son mi inspiracion!**


	31. Capitulo 31: Ni una sola palabra

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31: <strong>Ni una sola palabra.

El lunes había llegado y Lea no podía estar más feliz. No solo volvía a grabar para Glee sino que vería a Dianna. Su felicidad era inmensa aunque sus sentimientos fuesen encontrados. Sabía que si bien la ultima charla que tuvieron le había dado esperanzas, tenía en claro que debía conseguir que la rubia la perdonara. Aunque para ella no era un gran problema, para Dianna si y si quería volver a tener lo que tenían tendría que mover las piezas adecuadamente.

Se encontraba haciendo su rutina diaria. Corría por las calles de Los Ángeles aunque el frio se hiciera presente, ella se sentía a gusto, al final de cuentas era mas cálido que Nueva York. Necesitaba descargar esas toxinas que su cuerpo acarreaba hacia meses. Necesitaba despejarse y tener la mente más clara que nunca para el encuentro que iba a tener en unas horas. Necesitaba hablar con Jenna.

Al finalizar su rutina se dirigió directo a su casa. Opto por darse un baño de inmersión a diferencia de sus clásicas duchas y relajarse aun más. Luego de unos minutos, se subió a su auto y se dirigió directamente al departamento de Jenna junto con unos café que había comprado al pasar.

El timbre de Jenna sonó y su gesto de sorpresa al ver a Lea fue inevitable.

_"Lea! Que haces acá?_" – Exclamo aun sorprendida.

_"Sé que no te avise y que tal vez es algo inoportuna mi presencia pero…."_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Traje café!"_ – Su sonrisa era compradora.

_"Era lo menos que podías hacer!"_ – Ambas rieron y Jenna se hizo a un costado para que Lea pudiese avanzar.

_"Te lo traje como a vos te gusta"_ – Explicaba mientras los depositaba en el desayunador. – _"Para que veas que no me olvido de tus gustos"._

_"Gracias amiga pero que te trae por acá?"_ – Su mirada era analizadora. - _"No es que te este echando..."_

_"Nada! Tenía ganas de visitarte, está mal?"_ – Sonrió nerviosa.

_"Te conozco Lea! Estas nerviosa!"_ – Sujeto su café mientras seguía sosteniendo su mirada sobre la morocha.

_"Puede ser… Digamos que estoy algo ansiosa"_ – Bebió un sorbo de su café. –_ "Esto de volver a grabar me da algo de nervios, ansiedad, no se…"_ – Hizo una pausa.

_"Volver a grabar o ver a Dianna?"_ – Pregunto sin anestesia.

Lea se atoro al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, trato de disimularlo. – _"Cuando nombre a Di?"._

_"Nunca! La estoy nombrando yo… Sé que estas ansiosa por eso, se te nota"_ – Rio para sí misma mientras bebía un sorbo. – _"Te morís de ganas de verla!"._

La morocha medito por un momento. No tenía ningún tipo de sentido el seguir ocultándose los sentimientos. Se estaba mintiendo a ella misma. Jenna tenía razón, extrañaba a Dianna, quería verla, sentir su mirada, escucharla hablar. Era como su aire y necesitaba con urgencia de ella para seguir viviendo.

_"Puede ser que tengas razón"_ – Se sentó en una banqueta. – _"Estoy algo nerviosa a decir verdad, no sé cómo va a ser nuestro trato después de lo que pasó"._

_"Pero no estaba todo bien? O yo entendí mal?"_ – Jenna hablaba con Lea mientras terminaba de ultimar detalles. En unos minutos debían partir para el set y ella estaba a medio vestir.

_"Si, va… Eso creo"._ – Dudo por un instante. – _"Viste como es Di… Un día está todo bien al otro día esta todo mal"._ – Gestó una mueca en su rostro mientras jugaba con la tapita del café. – _"Nunca antes sentí esto que siento ahora"._

_"Eso te iba a decir, nunca antes te vi tan nerviosa como lo estás en este momento"._ – La voz de Jenna se perdió a lo lejos. – _"Creo que ni para una audición te pusiste así"._

Lea levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia su amiga. Tenía razón. – _"Estoy nerviosa porque es un terreno que desconozco, sabes muy bien que el escenario es mi cuna, estoy segura de ello, pero Di es tan inestable que no sé con que puede salirme"._ – Volvió a jugar con su café.

Jenna se asomo por la puerta mientras se abrochaba su jean. – _"Entiendo lo que me decís pero cuanto más nerviosa estés es peor"_ – Se acerco a Lea. – _"Vos ya hablaste con ella, ya le aclaraste las cosas, se las explicaste, le pediste perdón o no?"._ – La morocha afirmo con su cabeza.

_"Bueno entonces deja que fluya, no te metas en un laberinto sin salida que no te lleva a ningún lado"._ – Tomo el último sorbo de café. – _"Deja que ella sea quien avance… Dejala que crea que tiene el control"_. – Comenzó a colocar las cosas en su cartera.

_"Es que lo tiene"._ – Lea levanto su mirada con los ojos más grandes y redondos que nunca. – _"ME TIENE BAJO CONTROL!"._ – Ambas rieron.

_"Mejor, eso le va a dar seguridad y se va a olvidar de la desconfianza que te tiene"._ – Cerró el bolso y se lo colgó de su hombro. – _"Va a ser lento así que no seas ansiosa"_. – Agarro las llaves del auto. – _"Vamos con el tuyo o con el mío?"._

_"Creo que voy a pasar parte de enferma"._ – Miro a su amiga y ambas volvieron a reir a carcajadas. – _"Vamos con el mío"._ – Finalmente afirmó con seriedad.

El trayecto hasta el set era corto, por lo que la charla en el auto había sido un montón de palabras sin ningún tipo de sentido. Sinceramente, Lea no estaba escuchando a Jenna con atención. Su cabeza solo podía ser gobernada por un tópico y el mismo era Dianna. Hacía varios meses que solo la rubia era lo que rondaba por su mente y no es que se quejara por ello, simplemente prefería haber hecho las cosas de una manera mas correcta.

Estaba nerviosa, sabía que debía disimularlo y si bien podía hacer que pasara desapercibido para todos, sabía que para Dianna no. Necesitaba encontrar la calma, volver a su eje. Concentrarse y focalizarse en las palabras de Jenna. Sabía muy bien lo que podía y debía hacer, solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Cualquier paso en falso podría derrumbar todo lo que había vuelto a construir luego de que el huracán arrasara con todo.

Habían llegado. Al parecer eran unas de las últimas. Varios autos se encontraban ocupando su lugar en el estacionamiento y ninguno de ellos era el de Dianna. Una vez que encontró un espacio vacío, apago el motor, inhalo profundo y descendió del vehículo.

Jenna conocía muy bien a su amiga, sabía que aunque su cara reflejara tranquilidad la procesión iba por dentro. No quería volver a tocar el tema, sentía que cualquier palabra que pudiera escuchar con respecto a la rubia iba a hacer que explotara como un globo pinchado por un alfiler.

Ambas se dirigieron al baúl a retirar los bolsos con la muda de ropa que siempre llevaban. Lea estaba focalizada en la apertura del mismo que ni siquiera atinó a levantar su vista. Jenna deposito su mano sobre la espalda de Lea, a modo de apoyo.

_"Sabes que contás conmigo siempre!"_ – No espero respuesta y automáticamente retiró su bolso.

La morocha solo pudo sonreír. Sobraban las palabras. Sabía que su amiga era incondicional y temía que al abrir la boca sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin control de sus ojos.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando su mundo se detuvo, nunca creyó que el sentimiento fuese a ser tan fuerte. Si bien desde aquel día que se fue del departamento de Dianna había estado esperando el momento de volver a verla, nunca se imagino que iba a sentirse tan vacía cuando eso ocurriera.

Una presión le oprimía el pecho, casi por inercia decidió sujetárselo. Los latidos de su corazón se hacían presente de manera casi ensordecedora, podía sentir como los mismo opacaban las voces de su cerebro.

Ahí estaba ella. Radiante como siempre, descendiendo de su auto a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Llevaba unos lentes de sol, lo cual no le permitía saber con seguridad hacia donde dirigía su mirada, pero estaba segura que no iba hacia ella.

Detuvo su marcha, sus pies no respondían, ni siquiera le salían las palabras para llamar a Jenna. Menos para gritarle a Dianna. Su corazón sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo y abrazarla, mientras su cuerpo solo podía permanecer tieso, como si estuviese en estado vegetativo.

La mano de Jenna la saco del trance en el que se encontraba. Le dio el tirón necesario para que avanzara aunque su paso fuese inseguro e inestable. Sentía que sus tobillos eran de cristal.

_"Me ignoró"_ – Atino a decir mientras veía como el cuerpo de la rubia desaparecía tras las puertas del set.

Solo esas dos palabras podían salirle de su boca y casi sin respiración. Estaba atónita. No entendía que pasaba. Dianna ni siquiera la había mirado. Sería que no la había perdonado y era todo imaginación suya?.

_"No te ignoró!"_ – Exclamo Jenna con seguridad mientras continuaba llevándola del brazo. – _"No te vio que es diferente!"_. – Agrego, viendo que el rostro de su amiga permanecía mártir.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hacia la puerta del set donde seguramente ya estaban todos sus compañeros esperándolas. Jenna abrió la puerta debido a que Lea todavía se encontraba algo inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Ambas ingresaron al estudio y al levantar la vista se volvió a encontrar con la rubia delante de ella. Estaba tan feliz, todos la abrazaban y felicitaban por sus películas, tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro que tanto la caracterizaba. No sentía su ausencia, ni se percató de que faltara ella, podía notarlo.

Lea podía notar como Dianna se abrazaba a cada uno de sus compañeros con la cálida dulzura de siempre. Jenna se acerco a la rubia para saludarla quien inmediatamente recibió el abrazo de la misma.

"_Rubi! Como andas?"_ – Pregunto mientras seguía sujetando su espalda.

_"Jen! No sabes cómo te extrañe!"_ – La abrazó con más fuerza.

Al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar ver a la morocha detrás de la asiática. Sus miradas se cruzaban por primera vez. Dianna le regalo una sonrisa y Lea sintió como el cuerpo se le estremecía. Un escalofrió se deslizó de manera fugaz desde la uña del dedo de su pie hasta el último poro de su cuero cabelludo.

Una vez que se separo de Jenna, la asiática siguió su camino hacia el resto del elenco quienes se encontraban hablando animadamente. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, si bien eran amigos fuera del trabajo, todos tenían responsabilidades distintas que cumplir por lo que se les hacia algo imposible verse con frecuencia en sus vacaciones.

La ida de Jenna había dejado a Lea enfrentada con Dianna a tan solo unos escasos pasos de distancia. La morocha no podía sacarle sus ojos de encima, quería correr hacia ella pero su cuerpo no respondía.

_"No me vas a saludar?"_ – Pregunto algo sorprendida por la reacción inusual de Lea.

Parecía que esas palabras habían logrado liberar un hechizo que provocaba que sus pies fuesen como plomo aferrado al suelo. Sus piernas respondieron y con un paso acelerado, evitando correr, se acerco hacia Dianna y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_"Te extrañe mucho!"_ – Sus palabras salían de su boca sin que tuviese control de ellas, se estaba dejando llevar por su corazón.

El abrazo fue correspondido. El mismo estaba cargado de sentimientos. Podía sentir como las manos de la rubia se aferraban a su espalda mientras ella la sujetaba por su cintura. Cerraba los ojos y el aroma de Dianna se colaba e impregnaba dentro de su cuerpo, en cada parte de su ser, luego de cada inhalación profunda.

Si le preguntaban juraría que estaban solas en ese lugar. No le importaba nada, se sentía totalmente segura y protegida dentro de sus brazos. Sentía que todo lo que habían vivo y que llevo a que se distanciarían nunca había ocurrido.

_"Yo también te extrañe…"_ – Finalmente respondió con un suspiro que volvió a estremecer a la morocha.

Ese abrazo eterno en el cual las dos se encontraban mas allá de todo y de todos se vio suspendido por Brad cuando se acerco a los chicos a pedirles que por favor se dirigieran al set que debían anunciarles una noticia.

Los murmullos entre ellos comenzaron a escucharse. Claramente se notaba la incertidumbre en el rostro de todos. Dianna se había separado de Lea al escuchar el comentario de Brad.

_"Tenés idea que está pasando?"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de la morocha.

_"No! No sé qué noticia tienen…."_ – Su mirada se desvió a la boca de la rubia. Rápidamente volvió a situarla en sus ojos. – _"Espero que no sea nada malo"._

Todos los chicos comenzaron su trayecto hacia el lugar indicado y uno a uno se fueron sentando en sus clásicas sillas del coro. Todos menos Lea. Había desviado su trayectoria hacia el baño.

Una vez en el, abrió el grifo y viendo correr el agua apoyo sus manos sobre el lavado, a cada lado de la pileta. Su mirada estaba sumergida en el chorro de agua que lentamente se perdía por la rejilla.

Su cabeza no paraba de pensar. No entendía esa actitud de Dianna. Ese abrazo había sido tan sentido, tan especial. Seria esa la forma de decir que estaba todo bien? No estaba del todo segura, a decir verdad estaba bastante descolocada. Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes. Añoraba tener esa comida que tanto le había rogado por Messenger aquella noche.

Finalmente sus brazos reaccionaron y sus manos se unieron bajo el chorro que aun seguía corriendo con fuerza. Dejo que entre las mismas se concentrara una gran cantidad de agua y con vigor la arrojo sobre su rostro, dejándolo empapado por completo. Permaneció en la misma posición por unos minutos y posteriormente fue a secarlo.

Una vez que se encontraba más tranquila y con sus ideas un poco más claras, fue al encuentro con el resto del elenco. Al entrar noto como todos estaban sentados en dos hileras y claramente faltaba una silla, era la de ella.

Uno de los productores la detuvo y en voz baja le indico que estaban grabando. Al dirigir su mirada con atención, pudo notar como una muchacha se encontraba entrevistando a los chicos, no lograba entender muy bien de que se trataba todo.

Luego de unos minutos la mujer giro su cabeza y observo detrás de cámara.

_"Me están informando que Lea Michele se encuentra en el set"_ – Agrego con énfasis, lo que provoco que todos sus compañeros comenzaran a buscarla detrás de las cámaras.

Sintió como una mano se deposito en su espalda y con un leve empujón la ánimo a que saliera de su lugar.

_"Un aplauso para Lea"_ – Exclamaba la muchacha mientras todos sus compañeros hacían lo que ordenaba.

Sus ojos se encontraban depositados en Dianna quien se encontraba al lado de Kevin. Podía verla con su sonrisa, aplaudiendo y sentía esa necesidad de besarla que se apoderaba de todo su diminuto cuerpo.

Solo atinó a poner su mejor cara junto con una gran sonrisa. – _"A que se debe todo este recibimiento?"._

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente agrego. – _"Le estaba comentando a tus compañeros que están nominados a los Globos de Oro como mejor comedia"_ – Todos aplaudieron y gritaron una vez que la muchacha finalizo la frase.

Lea solo pudo abrir sus ojos y sujetarse la boca con fuerza. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Eso era sensacional. No tuvo tiempo de emitir palabra, rápidamente se vio opacada nuevamente por la entrevistadora quien seguía su discurso.

_"Y además debo agregar que Lea Michele se encuentra nominada como Mejor Actriz de Comedia"._

Los aplausos y los gritos se hicieron más sonoros. Lea no salía de la burbuja donde se encontraba. Estaba diciendo su nombre, la emoción era plena e invadía cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Vio como Dianna se paro con una felicidad en su rostro mayor a la de sus compañeros.

Ante aquel gesto no pudo evitar avanzar hacia ella con intenciones de perderse en sus brazos. Al ver la reacción de la rubia, Kevin se levanto de su silla y se adelanto a abrazar a la morocha. No pudo negarle el abrazo. En unos simples segundos se vio perdida en los brazos del muchacho mientras Dianna se colocaba por el costado abrazándola con fuerza.

Estaba en un sueño hecho realidad cuando pudo sentir como una leve mordida se hacía dueña de su hombro derecho. Era una mordida de afecto, de aprobación. Pudo notar de reojo que era Dianna quien la depositaba junto con una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que se encontraba por la noticia.

No pudo evitar devolverle ese gesto, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el acercamiento de la rubia se hizo más notorio. En ese abrazo en el que se encontraban sumergidas, la cara de Dianna hacia contacto visual con la mejilla de la morocha.

_"Te felicito!"_ – Susurro en su oído a lo que Lea solo pudo sonreír a modo de agradecimiento.

La nota siguió su curso. Una vez finalizada la misma y con la energía que llevaban, Ryan autorizo que las grabaciones del día se disminuyeran a la mitad dejándoles lo que restaba del día libre.

Todos salieron hacia el estacionamiento en busca de sus respectivos autos, Lea no era la excepción. Al comenzar a recorrer el trayecto hacia el mismo pudo notar a Dianna con su cartera apoyada sobre el capot del suyo buscando las llaves.

_"Creía que ibas a volver siendo un poco más ordenada"_ – Exclamo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Dianna levanto su vista, sonrió ante la presencia de la morocha y volvió a depositar su atención en el bolso. –_ "Hay cosas que vienen con la esencia de uno"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Esta es una de ellas!"_ – Sonrió contagiosamente lo que provoco que Lea también lo hiciera.

_"Tenés planes para esta noche?"_ – Pregunto sin rodeos.

La rubia hizo un silencio que generaba incertidumbre, por un segundo hizo dudar a la morocha de que estuviese haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez era demasiado apresurado.

_"La verdad que no"_. – Respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

_"Eso quiere decir que si te digo de ir a cenar lo aceptarias?_" – Sonrió buscando la mirada de la rubia.

Dianna levanto su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la morocha. – _"Lea… no lo tomes a mal pero creo que es demasiado pronto"._ – Bajo su mirada al sentir las llaves en su bolso.

_"Es ir a cenar, nada mas…"_ – Se justifico sin necesidad.

En ese preciso momento Jenna llego hasta el auto de la rubia. – _"No quiero interrumpir, pero quería avisarles que hoy a la noche nos juntamos en mi casa a festejar la nominación"_ – Siguió su paso hasta el auto de Lea, sabía que estaba de mas. – _"No acepto un no como respuesta". - _Agrego con un tono mas elevado mientras seguia su trayecto._  
><em>

Dianna sonrió a modo de aprobación y Lea opto por mantener su silencio. La rubia dirigió la mirada hacia la morocha. – _"Supongo que al fin de cuentas vamos a vernos esta noche"._

_"No creo que vaya"_ – Sentencio mientras seguía los pasos de Jenna.

_"Porque?"_ – Agrego inmediatamente.

_"Porque no creo que pueda resistir el tenerte cerca"._ – Paso por al lado de la rubia para seguir su camino. Sintió como la mano de Dianna se depositaba en su brazo y detenía su trayecto. Podía notar como su piel se erizaba al sentir el roce.

_"Si te pido por favor que vayas, lo harias?"_ – Busco su mirada.

Lea levanto su vista y se encontró con esa mirada que tanto la enamoraba de Dianna, que tanta paz le daba y luego de un leve suspiro agrego. – _"No te prometo nada, pero lo voy a pensar"._

* * *

><p>Quiero hacer una mencion especial a<strong> Lachica1983<strong> y a su _gran_ historia **NUEVOS CAMINOS** .net/s/7042481/1/Nuevos_Caminos  
>(Si no la leiste<strong> ABRILA YA!<strong>)

Ayer llego a su fin y la verdad que ya la extraño. Si bien nuestros topicos no son los mismos, quiero destacarla porque es **la mejor historia** que pude leer en esta pagina. Su manera de escribir es **excelente** y sinceramente me encanta aprender de gente superior.

Todos los dias esperaba anciosa que subieras tu capitulo y sin exagerar, muchas veces no encontraba la concentracion y/o la inspiracion necesaria pero gracias a tu historia podia volver a focalizarme.

Espero volver a leerte pronto, por mi parte queria hacerte este pequeño homenaje que sinceramente espero que leas!

**TE FELICITO!**

montzseh: Me hiciste reir mucho! jajajaj gracias!

SexyPank: No desesperes! Todo llega a su debido tiempo... siempre tenes boston III para releer jajaja

marissa: QUE HONOR! Aunq las adicciones son malas jajajajaja GRACIAS!

Kare: Que no decaiga! Mis saludos y animos desde Argentina =)

Respecto a los capitulos... uno x dia, no sean anciosos!

A la gente que firma siempre y a los nuevos, les digo nuevamente gracias por leerme!

**No dejen de comentar!**

Besos, Noe!


	32. Capitulo 32: Sos alcalina

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32: <strong>Sos alcalina.

Eran las 9 pm y todos los chicos estaban preparándose para ir de Jenna. Si bien Lea le había prometido a Dianna que lo iba a pensar, estaba segura que no iba a ir. No se sentía capacitada para poder controlar sus sentimientos. Sabía que algunas copas de más en su sangre y eso podía ser un desastre. No porque no lo desease, sino porque era algo privado. No podía demostrar el amor que sentía hacia ella delante de todos y menos después de la pelea que al parece no habían superado.

Sujetaba su celular desde hacía unos minutos. Necesitaba avisarle a Jenna que no iba a ir y estaba en dudas de si debía hacer lo mismo con Dianna. Fue a lo seguro.

J: "Amiga te estoy esperando! Pensé que ibas a venir antes para ayudarme a ordenar un poco".

L: "Te llamaba por ese motivo. No voy a poder ir…"

J: "PORQUE?"

L: "Estoy algo cansada, además no me siento del todo bien"

J: "No estarás evitando a Dianna no?"

L: "No! Simplemente no me siento bien, perdoname, otra vez será!"

J: "Puedo intentar convencerte?"

L: "No jajajaja"

J: "Puedo delegar la responsabilidad de que te convenzan?"

L: "A quien pensas delegársela?"

J: "A Dianna. A quien más?"

L: "NI SE TE OCURRA!"

J: "Entonces veni! Aunque sea un rato… por favor!"

L: "No insistas! No me vas a convencer esta vez…"

J: "Nunca te pido nada y yo siempre estoy cuando vos lo necesitas, no me parece que sea de buena amiga lo que est…"

L: "ESTA BIENNNNNN! Voy un rato".

J: "Graciaaaassss! Te amo te amo te amo te amo!"

L: "Sisisisi chau".

En menos de cinco minutos Jenna la había convencido de que vaya. No entendía como podía ser tan débil. A decir verdad, le encantaba la idea de ver a Dianna pero sabía que esta noche podía emporar sus sentimientos. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de la rubia y ya no podía disimularlo más. Mas allá de que todo el mundo hablara de Theo y ella, la realidad era que no podía sacarla de su mente.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales proceso todo tipo de información, ideas, teorías y conclusiones, decidió ir a bañarse y prepararse, de seguro ya estarían todos en la fiesta para cuando llegara si seguía perdiendo el tiempo.

Quería verse bien pero a su vez quería ser causal. No quería que Dianna notara que se arreglaba para seducirla. Se sentía como una adolescente de secundaria que muere por un amor prohibido. Esa idea inevitablemente le generaba una sonrisa.

Dianna volvía a su departamento algo apresurada, había ido de shopping con Jessica y se le había hecho más tarde de lo pensado. Debía bañarse y cambiarse, lo cual no implicaba ningún tipo de retraso ya que se pondría lo primero que encontrara. Su celular comenzó a vibrar lo que provoco que arrojara todas las bolsas que sujetaba en su mano sobre el sillón.

D: "Nay!"

N: "Di como andas?"

D: "Bien! A las corridas! Se me hizo muy tarde! Vos?"

N: "Acá ando, en la misma situación veo Jajaja Eso quiere decir que no saliste todavía?"

D: "Noooo! Ni siquiera me bañe todavía! Jajajaja"

N: "Buenísimo me quedo más tranquila que no voy a ser la única impuntual! Te llamaba para ver si ibas con el auto"

D: "No creo, porque seguramente tomemos y no quiero limitarme por ese motivo"

N: "Alcohólica!"

D: "Vos vas con el auto?"

N: "No! Por eso quería saber que ibas a hacer vos"

D: "Porque no vas manejando?"

N: "Por el mismo motivo que vos jajajajaja"

D: "Y me decís alcohólica a mi? Jajajajajaja"

N: "Jajajajaja SHHH! Te paso a buscar en taxi?"

D: "Me encanto!"

N: "En cuanto estoy ahí?"

D: "Ehmmmm…. Venite en 20 minutos"

N: "Llegas?"

D: "Si, si, hago rápido. Te espero, besos!"

N: "Nos vemos Di!"

Casi ni escucho el saludo de Naya que ya se encontraba tirando el teléfono sobre las bolsas y corriendo al baño. Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía 10 minutos para terminar de arreglarse. Se seco el pelo a medias y se vistió casual. Justo a tiempo podía escuchar claramente como sonaba el timbre de su departamento.

Lea llego al departamento de Jenna. Antes de entrar ya se podía escuchar la música y el murmullo de los chicos adentro. La asiática le abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar y recibiéndola con un gran abrazo.

Automáticamente su mirada registro todo el salón. Pudo divisar a Cory junto con Mark quienes ya se encontraban bebiendo mientras jugaban a la PlayStation. En el sillón podía ver a Chris junto con Amber. Kevin se encontraba con Dijon, Heather y Harry en el balcón.

Jenna se acerco por detrás de ella junto con un vaso en su mano. Se lo ofreció.

_"Deja de buscarla, todavía no llego"_ – Exclamo sin mirarla.

_"Eh?"_ – Lea salió de su trance y sujeto el vaso.

_"Que dejes de buscar a Di… Todavía no llego"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia la morocha.

No pudo evitar reír. – _"Quien te dijo que estaba buscándola?"_

_"No hay que ser muy adivino"_ – Se burlo. – _"Dudo que estuvieras buscando a Naya"._

Lea comenzó a acercarse al sillón donde se encontraban Chris y Amber. – _"No! No estaba buscando a nadie"._ – Sentencio mientras daba por cerrado el tema.

Por dentro solo podía pensar y rogar que Jenna se diera cuenta porque la conocía y no porque era demasiado obvio.

Unos minutos más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar. Tenía que ser ella.

Efectivamente el pálpito de Lea no fallo y al dirigir su mirada a la puerta pudo notar como la figura de la rubia se hacía visible. Su corazón se aceleraba de una forma que sentía que se le iba a salir. Tenía que contraer sus músculos faciales para evitar que se le generara una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Lea no podían dejar de seguir cada movimiento de Dianna. Primero se dirigió a saludar a Cory y Mark. Luego se dirigió hacia el sillón, una vez frente a Lea, la morocha se paró para saludarla. Al levantar su mirada ambas pudieron notar como la distancia entre ellas era escasa. Rápidamente y con nerviosismo la morocha deposito un beso en la mejilla de Dianna quien simplemente atino a responderlo con algo de pudor.

Decidió sentarse al lado de Chris. Tenía muy buena relación con el muchacho y si bien hacia mucho que no veía a todos sus compañeros el era uno de los que más extrañaba.

La charla se volvía amena hasta que Amber saco a la luz el tema de sus películas. Comenzaron a hablar sobre las escenas que había tenido que hacer, sobre los actores y Lea sintió un cosquillo por su cuerpo que reconocía con claridad. Estaba celosa.

Sin que nadie lo notara se levanto y se retiro hacia la cocina. Necesitaba algo de alcohol que calmara un poco esa inseguridad que venía sintiendo desde hoy a la mañana.

En la cocina se encontró con Jenna. Estaba preparando un trago en la licuadora.

_"Que estás haciendo?"_ – Pregunto con curiosidad.

_"Un trago algo raro que me dijo Kevin"_ – Exclamo entre risas. – _"Espero que no nos mate a todos"_.

_"Yo me sacrifico"_ – Agrego mientras extendía su vaso vacio.

Jenna se sorprendió ante la reacción de la morocha y le dirigió su mirada. – _"Estas segura?"._ – Lea afirmo con su cabeza por lo que la asiática comenzó a servirle.

Tomo un sorbo y su cara se transformo. Abrió su boca en busca de aire y hacia repetidos gestos con sus manos.

_"Esto es un ascooooooo!"_ – Buscó algo de agua. – _"Te quema todo! Esta fuertísimo"._

Jenna no podía evitar reír mientras olía el preparado que había realizado. – _"Conste que vos te ofreciste…"_

Eso se veía realmente asqueroso y demostraba lo necesitada que estaba Lea como para ofrecerse a tomarlo.

_"No puedo fumar acá adentro cierto?"_ – Miro a Jenna dando por obvia la respuesta.

_"Volviste a fumar?"_ – Ignoro la pregunta de la morocha.

_"No! Pero necesito un cigarrillo!"_ – Comenzó a lavar su vaso. – _"Puedo o no?"_

_"Si no te molesta, preferiría que fueras al balcón"_ – Respondió Jenna mientras veía como la morocha se servía vino.

_"No hay problema, gracias!"_ – Volteo sobre su eje para retirarse de la cocina cuando la voz de Jenna la detuvo.

_"Estas bien?"_ – Frunció su ceño.

_"En mi mejor momento"_ – Mintió con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

No esperó ningún tipo de comentario de parte de la asiática. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era estar sola. Estaba empezando a lamentarse el haber ido. Ver a Dianna hablando de los actores con los que interactuó en este tiempo, que por cierto estaba peleada con ella, no le causaba ningún tipo de gracia.

Agradecía que Heather, Harry, Dijon y Kevin hubiesen entrado. Quería estar sola. Evitar que alguien le preguntara que le pasaba. Abrió la puerta del balcón con cuidado, no sin antes percatarse de que nadie la estuviese viendo.

Una vez fuera se alejo de la parte que se podía observar por el ventanal y se apoyo en la baranda. Deposito su vaso sobre la misma y coloco el cigarrillo en su boca. Una vez prendido efectuó una pitada larga para terminar largando el humo lentamente con sus ojos cerrados. Necesitaba encontrar esa paz que tanto anhelaba.

En plena relajación pudo encontrarse con sus sentimientos. Su cabeza comenzaba a analizar e hilar situaciones. Lograba oír claramente cada palabra que salía de ella.

Solo podía pensar en Dianna y darse cuenta que estaba loca por ella. Literalmente loca. Estaba haciendo cosas que nunca creyó que podía hacer. Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, gritando que la amaba y que quería ser su novia, sin importarle nada. No podía creer que había encontrado alguien que despertara ese tipo de sensaciones.

No entendía como había llegado a tener que alquilarse al menos tres películas por noche para olvidarse de la ausencia de la rubia. No podía asimilar como alguien podía consumirle la batería de ese modo, su tolerancia se encontraba saturada. No tenía dudas, Dianna era demasiado alcalina, por momentos podía sentir como la contaminaba.

Ya no podía analizar si esa contaminación era sana o insana. Trataba de aclarar el panorama, ordenar el desquicie de su cabeza. De repente en su vida todo comenzaba a tener una razón de ser y sabia quien era la responsable. Se sentía ridícula al no poder encontrar explicaciones a las cosas que pasan con ella.

Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz angelical interrumpió los mismos.

_"Molesto?"_ – Su tono era tan dulce que casi ni se percibía.

Lea volteo su rostro sin retirarse de su posición. Se encontraba con sus antebrazos apoyados sobre la baranda del balcón, en una de sus manos seguía sosteniendo el cigarrillo que consumía de vez en cuando.

_"Para nada…"_ – Respondió volviendo su vista al frente.

Dianna se coloco a su lado copiando la posición de la morocha. Sonrió para sí misma, depositando su vista al frente al igual que Lea.

_"Esto me trae recuerdos…"_ – La miro de reojo.

_"Un poco…"_ – Exclamo con una sonrisa. No podía evitar que se le dibujara sola. – _"Tu casa, tu cuarto, tu balcón"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Muy buenos recuerdos"._

Dianna se mantuvo en silencio. Sobraban las palabras. Lea volteo su rostro y solo podía observarla. Su perfil era único, su boca era perfecta. Podía ver el aliento de la rubia gracias al frio que se hacía presente. Sus miradas se encontraron_._

_"Querés?"_ – Ofreció su cigarrillo mientras se lo acercaba.

La rubia acerco su cuerpo hacia Lea y coloco sus labios sobre el mismo. Inhalo profundo, contuvo el humo para luego exhalarlo lentamente. Sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados. Sus hombros y sus brazos se rozaban.

_"Como estas?"_ – Indago Lea mirando hacia la nada misma.

_"Bien…"_ – Respondió Dianna con sabor a poco.

_"Como te sentís?"_ – Volvió a preguntar casi por inercia. – _"Me refiero, ahora que vivís sola nuevamente… Estas mejor?"_ – Agregó.

Pensó por un momento su respuesta. - _"Que se yo… No me quejo"._ – Le dirigió su mirada. – _"Supongo que siempre se puede estar peor"._

Lea volteo a mirarla. – _"Me extrañas?"_ – Su voz se hacía más débil.

_"No lo sé…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Me acostumbre a no tenerte conmigo"._

El silencio se hacía presente como tantas veces en las charlas de ambas. Se adueñaba de la situación y solo se podía sentir la respiración de las dos. Lea decidió romperlo.

_"Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta de la otra noche"_ - Agrego mientras recordaba la conversación.

_"Cual de todas?"_ - Trato de ponerse al tanto.

_"Si podia ser tu dueña..."_ - Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de Dianna. Respuesta que no llegó.

_"No creo que sea el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de eso"_ - Sentenció sin dar lugar a ningún comentario más. El silencio volvia a adueñarse de todo. Lea no iba a bajar los brazos. No se iba a dar por vencida con tanta facilidad.

_"Sabes que yo si te extraño?"_ – Inhalo la ultima pitada. – _"Noto tu ausencia hasta en los mas mínimos detalles"_.

Dianna sonrió para sí misma manteniendo su mirada al frente. – _"Como cuales?"_ – Indagó.

_"Digamos que sigo haciendo comida para dos… O tal vez te espero para desayunar con la absurda esperanza de que bajes en algún momento"._ – Rio avergonzada. – _"Miro una película y me es inevitable pensar en vos"._

_"Eso es bueno o es malo?"_ – Exclamo la rubia casi con un susurro.

_"Es malo"_ – Respondió sin necesidad de pensarlo. – _"Es malo porque gobernas mi vida, mis pensamientos, mi ser"_. – Suspiro con frustración.

_"Yo no lo veo malo"_ – Atino a decir con seguridad.

_"No?"_ - Pregunto sorprendida. –_ "No lo ves malo?"_ – Sonrió irónicamente mientras la miraba fijo.

Dianna devolvió la mirada, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros. – _"No! Es bueno cuando alguien logra despertar esos sentimientos en otra persona y más si los mismos son correspondidos"._ – Su mirada se volvía sensual y penetrante.

Lea podía sentir como Dianna transmitia cada palabra que emitía con su mirada. – _"En este caso son correspondidos?"_ – No podía evitar perderse en los labios de la rubia. Su deseo de besarlos se estaba volviendo incontenible.

Dianna podía notar como los ojos de la morocha se perdían en su boca. Con delicadeza sujeto el rostro de Lea por su mentón y lo levanto con cuidado, provocando que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar.

_"Mis ojos están acá…"_ – La distancia entre ellas era más escasa.

_"Muero por besarte"_ – Susurró.

_"Me encantaría que lo hicieras…"_ – Ejerció una pausa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Lea no esperó ningún tipo de señal más y se acercó decidida a besarla.

La mano que sujetaba su rostro se separó y el dedo índice de la misma se depositó sobre su boca. Se encontraba a escasos metros de la de Dianna.

_"Me encantaría que lo hicieras pero prefiero ir despacio esta vez"_ – Lea no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de frustración.

La rubia deposito sus labios sobre su dedo simulando un beso. - _"No es por vos ni por él, es por mi"_. - La morocha atinó a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando del momento. Los labios de Dianna siguieron su recorrido hacia la oreja de Lea.

_"Eso no quiere decir que no me fascine verte intentarlo"_ – Susurró con una sensualidad que solo ella podía manejar para finalizar depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Sus cuerpos se separaron y los ojos de Lea volvieron a abrirse para encontrarse con una sonrisa en el rostro de Dianna que sin dudas le daba esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>REALLY? IN THE CHEEK?<strong> jajajajaa

Perdon pero me hizo acordar a mi amada Rachel Berry diciendole eso a Finn.

**NOTARON LO PEDIGUEÑOS QUE SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO NO?**

Solo voy a decir que esto... es un tentempie!

No quiero que se me empachen!

Gracias a los que firman y a los que no, **HAGANLO!** jajajaja

_(No lo tomen como una orden, es una simple sugerencia!)_

**Comenten!** Son mi inspiración!

Besos, Noe.


	33. Capitulo 33: Resurrección

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33: <strong>Resurrección.

Lea solo podía observar como la figura de la rubia se perdía dentro del departamento una vez cruzado el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón.

Nuevamente sus sentimientos eran encontrados y esa voz en su cabeza volvía a sonar persistentemente. Aquellas palabras de la rubia le habían hecho ruido y su corazón bombeaba a gran ritmo.

No sabía si reír, llorar, gritar. Si debía respetarla como lo hizo o simplemente besarla sin que ella se lo permitiese. Acaso ese beso sin contacto significaba que tenia la puerta abierta y que debía actuar? No estaba segura.

Podía sentir con claridad como Dianna se encontraba luchando con sus sentimientos y tratando de que sea su cabeza quien mande. Haber frenado ese beso era un claro signo de ello. Haber besado su dedo, no lo era.

El análisis de Lea se vio interrumpido por una solitaria gota que cayó sobre su cabeza. Rápidamente alzo su mirada hacia el cielo. Nada ocurrió.

Recogió su vaso y decidió entrar. Sabía muy bien que eso era una clara prueba de que la tormenta que se avecinaba no tardaría en hacerse presente. Estaba consciente que debido a la cercanía que tenía el departamento de Jenna y su casa, el nerviosismo por ver a Dianna y la necesidad de dilatar su llegada, había optado por ir caminando.

Si bien siempre existía la posibilidad de tomar un taxi, cuando llovía siempre era más complicado conseguir alguno y realmente quería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes. No es que la estuviese pasando mal, simplemente no quería que un factor ajeno a sus deseos prolongará su estadía en lo de Jenna.

Al entrar por el ventanal pudo notar como todos seguían hablando de sus temas sin siquiera percatarse de la posible tormenta.

Se acerco a Jenna, quien se encontraba con Naya y Heather.

_"Perdón que interrumpa"_ – Dirigió una mirada rápida a las tres. – _"Pero me voy a ir… Podes bajar a abrirme?"_ – Se deposito en Jenna.

_"Ya te vas?"_ – Exclamo con algo de frustración. – _"Todavía falta mucho para que se vayan todos"._

_"Es verdad estrellita no te hagas la diva"_ – Rio Heather.

_"Ahora que consiguió una nominación para el Globo de Oro, se retira temprano"_ – Agrego Naya sarcásticamente lo que provoco que las cuatro rieran.

Lea empujo levemente a la latina sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro. – _"No sean tontas! Me voy porque se está por largar a llover"._

_"Y?"_ – Replico Heather. – _"Se te va a arruinar el pelo?"_ – Codeó a Naya buscando complicidad.

_"No sabía que le tenias miedo al agua…"_ – Agrego un maullido al final de su frase junto con gesto felino que volvió a desatar la risa de todas.

_"Dale Le!"_ – Exclamo Jenna sin demasiadas ideas para convencerla. El alcohol ya abundaba por esas horas.

_"DIIIIIII!"_ – Grito Naya mientras giraba su rostro en busca de hacer contacto visual con la rubia.

Lea no pudo evitar voltear y depositar su mirada sobre Dianna. Estaba hablando con Cory muy amenamente. El grito de Naya la saco de esa adrenalina que llevaba la conversación. Al hacer contacto visual con la latina pudo notar cómo le realizaba gestos con su mano de que se acercara.

_"Que paso?"_ – Pregunto al acercarse a las cuatro chicas.

_"A ver si convences a tu amiguita…"_ – Señalo con la mirada a Lea.

_"Convencer de que?"_ – Pregunto algo absorta mientras miraba fijo a la morocha.

_"La señorita Michele, que por cierto es meteoróloga, se quiere ir ahora porque dice que se avecina una GRAN tormenta"_. – Explico Heather haciendo énfasis en la palabra gran.

_"Ey! Nunca dije que fuese grande"_ – Se defendió Lea provocando nuevamente la risa de todas.

_"Y yo que puedo hacer?"_ – Exclamo Dianna aun sin comprender muy bien la situación.

_"Podrías convencerla, no sé! Pero hace algo!"_ – Exclamo Naya. – _"Sos de las mas sobrias en la fiesta, no me pidas a mí que piense"_. – Agrego mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso.

_"Si se quiere ir no puedo hacer nada"_ – Volteo hacia Naya quien reboleo sus ojos ofuscada.

_"Tal para cual"_ – Expreso sin desprender sus labios del vaso.

_"Vine caminando, por eso me quiero ir"_ – Trato de justificar su actitud mientras clavaba sus ojos en la latina. – _"No me quiero mojar!"_

_"Holllllllllaaaaaaa!"_ – Grito Heather lo que provoco la atención de todas. – _"Existen los taxis! Jenna no vive en el desierto"_ – Agrego mientras señalaba a la asiática provocando que asintiera con su cabeza.

_"Sabes muy bien que a estas horas y con la lluvia se hace casi imposible conseguirlos"._ – Se justifico sonando algo arrogante. – _"Además vamos a necesitar más de uno"._

_"Tiene razón"_ – Exclamo Dianna sin siquiera dudarlo. – _"Tal vez deberíamos irnos también"_ – Volteo hacia Naya quien abrió sus ojos y sus brazos atónita por la reacción de la rubia.

_"Te llame para que la convencieras vos a ella, no al revés!"_ – Agrego frunciendo su ceño.

_"Se van juntas?"_ – La pregunta salió de la boca de Lea sin ningún tipo de proceso.

La misma capto la atención de todas provocando distintas reacciones. Heather y Naya fruncieron el ceño, no entendían el porqué de esa pregunta y el tono de decepción que había utilizado. La cara de Dianna era distinta. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, claramente estaba sorprendida ante semejante reacción. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero rápidamente pudo sentir como una mano la sujetaba y se la llevaba a la cocina.

_"Ayudame con esto"_ – Exclamo Jenna mientras la retiraba de la conversación.

_"Que le pasa a la enana?"_ – Pregunto Naya con la misma cara de desorientación de hacia unos minutos. Heather negó con su cabeza y Dianna simplemente se limito a alzar sus hombros.

_"Te volviste loca?"_ – Pregunto Jenna una vez en la cocina.

_"No se!"_ – Lea se agarro la cabeza.

_"Si te falta algo, además de que todos se den cuenta, es que encima la celes!"_ – Trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

_"Fue muy obvio?"_ – Levanto su vista con un gesto apenado que se podía determinar en el pliegue de sus cejas.

_"Un poco!"_ – Sonrió ante el rostro de la morocha. – _"Después me preguntan si es verdad los rumores de que son pareja…"_ – Agrego con una mueca.

_"Quien te pregunta?"_ – Sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

_"Los chicos!"_ – Contesto de manera obvia. – _"Te pensas que son ciegos?"_ – Agrego con el mismo tono.

_"Que les dijiste?"_ – Pregunto sorprendida.

_"Que no! Que les voy a decir?"_ – Afirmo seriedad. – _"Aunque dudo que me hayan creído"_ – Rio por lo bajo.

_"No es gracioso!"_ – Frunció su ceño.

_"Controlate entonces y evita darles motivos"_ – Abrió sus manos acentuando su comentario. – _"No seas celosa, sabes que Naya es su amiga"._

Lea resoplo con disgusto. Era más fuerte que ella, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que Naya no implicaba ningún tipo de problema ni de controversia para ella pero parecía que sus impulsos no lo asimilaban.

Dianna irrumpió en la cocina asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta.

_"Jenna! Con Naya nos vamos!"_ – Fue directa.

_"Al final se van?"_ – Sonó algo decepcionada.

Los ojos de la rubia se depositaron en Lea quien seguía con un gesto de enojo en su rostro. – _"Si! Logre hacerla entender que era mejor que nos vayamos ahora"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Ya hay relámpagos"._

Lea volvió en sí con esa frase. Volteo hacia Jenna. – _"Yo bajo con ellas!"._

Luego de despedirse de todos los demás y de que más de uno insistiera, sin éxito, con que las llevaba, las cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Un taxi esperaba en la entrada. Naya, Dianna y Lea se despidieron de Jenna.

La latina abrió la puerta del taxi y subió mientras la rubia se encontraba despidiéndose de la morocha.

_"Segura que no querés que te llevemos?"_ – Volvió a preguntar.

_"No, enserio, tengo ganas de caminar"_ – Agrego con una sonrisa mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla de Dianna. – _"Son unas cuadras nada mas, gracias!"._

Dianna no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando claramente podía notar como la figura de Lea le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

_"Di… el señor no tiene toda la noche!"_ – Grito Naya desde el auto que permanecía con la puerta abierta.

Aquel grito volvió en si a la rubia quien finalmente reaccionó y se dirigió hacia el mismo.

_"A donde van?"_ – Exclamo el taxista mientras las miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Naya esperaba que Dianna dijera la dirección de su departamento debido a que era la primera en bajar pero la rubia se encontraba petrificada mirando por la ventana. Su mirada estaba situada en la silueta de Lea que ya había avanzado más de media cuadra dejándolas atrás.

La latina opto por codear a la rubia sacándola del trance donde se encontraba. Provoco que le dirigiera una mirada algo sorprendida por ese golpe.

_"Te está preguntando la dirección"_ – Agrego frunciendo su ceño.

Dianna se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. No retiraba la mirada de los ojos de Naya.

_"Te molesta ir sola?"_ – Pregunto casi sin coherencia.

_"Qué? Ir sola donde?"_ – Su rostro expresaba confusión.

_"Hasta tu casa!"_ – Agrego mientras sujetaba la manija de la puerta. – _"No quiero que Lea vaya sola caminando, tengo miedo que le pase algo. Te molesta ir sola en taxi?"._ – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más claridad.

Naya hizo una mueca con su boca y un gesto con su mano indicándole que se bajara. – _"No hay problema!"_ – Sin esperar que la rubia descendiera se dirigió hacia el hombre haciéndole saber la dirección de su destino.

Dianna no lo dudo y bajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al levantar su vista noto como Lea estaba por dar la vuelta a la esquina.

_"Leaaa!"_ – Alzo su voz pero no fue suficiente para que la morocha la escuchara.

Opto por acelerar su paso, no corría pero intentaba. Sus diminutos tacos se lo dificultaban un poco. Al llegar a la esquina noto que la morocha seguía caminando.

_"Lea!"_ – Volvió a gritar, esta vez con éxito. Detuvo su marcha lo que le permitió acercarse.

_"Te dije que gracias, pero no quiero ir en taxi"_. – Agrego sin esperar que la rubia dijera una palabra y se volteo para continuar su camino.

_"No estoy en taxi"_ – Replico Dianna con la respiración algo entrecortada.

Lea volteo a mirarla y a su vez a observar que decía la verdad. Ningún auto se encontraba detrás de ella.

_"Que haces acá entonces?"_ – Observaba como la rubia intentaba recuperar el aire. – _"Creí que te ibas con Naya"._

Inhalo profundo. – _"Le dije que vaya ella, no quería que fueras sola caminando hasta tu casa, es peligroso"._ – Se sumo a la par de Lea para seguir el recorrido. – _"No me escuchaste gritar?"_.

_"Si! Por eso pare!"_ – Afirmo dándolo por obvio.

_"Antes!"_ – Se justifico. – _"Casi me mato con los tacos!"_ – Rio para sí misma. Lea no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

_"Nadie te pidió que corrieras"_ – Trataba de sonar indiferente.

_"Lo hice porque no te alcanzaba!"_ – La miro algo sorprendida por la respuesta anterior.

_"Nadie te pidió eso tampoco"._ – Noto la mirada de la rubia. – _"Quiero decir, no me parece que hayas dejado a Naya sola por venir detrás mío"._ – La rubia sonrió. – _"Que? Sabes que se cuidarme sola"._

_"Estas celosa de Naya?"_ – Pregunto con algo de malicia. – _"Esto es increíble!"_ – Rio a carcajadas.

_"Noooo!_" – Trato de justificarse. – _"Solo que si viniste con ella, corresponde que te vayas con ella"._

_"No se va a ofender porque te acompañe"_ – Levanto su ceja tratando de entender los justificativos que daba la morocha.

_"Ya lo sé! Solo que no se cómo vas a volver a tu departamento desde mi casa…"_ – Desvió su mirada hacia el frente cambiando de tema.

_"Ay Lea! Por favor!"_ – Volvió a reír. – _"Vivís en el medio de la nada?"_

_"Claro que no"_ – Respondió sin retirar su mirada y manteniendo la seriedad.

Se sentía algo ofendida por la actitud de Dianna. A decir verdad, se encontraba celosa, se notaba claramente y estaba a flor de piel. Intentaba no reconocerlo ignorándola, o al menos limitando sus palabras y gestos a la hora de responder.

_"Entonces?"_ – Volvió a abrir sus ojos buscando entender de una vez la situación. – _"Una vez que me asegure que llegaste sana y salvo, me tomo un taxi"_.

_"Y si no conseguís taxi qué?"_ – Replico la morocha.

_"No veo por qué no vaya a conseguir, todavía no esta llo…"_ – Interrumpió su comentario y levanto su vista hacia el cielo.

Lea se percato de la pausa repentina en su dialogo y le dirigió la mirada. – _"Que pasa?"_

_"Me cayó una gota!"_ – Exclamo mientras se tocaba la cabeza. – _"Faltan muchas cuadras?"_ – Pregunto mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

_"Faltaran unas 15 cuadras más o menos"_ – Agrego Lea mientras miraba donde se encontraban.

Casi alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando empezó a llover. Las primeras gotitas cayeron en la cabeza de la morocha. Después una en su hombro y más tarde tuvieron que colocarse los suéteres sobre sus cabezas debido al diluvio que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Lentamente se iba convirtiendo en una tormenta intensa.

Ambas comenzaron a correr mientras la risa se hacía presente. Al doblar en una de las esquinas Dianna no pudo evitar pisar un charco que provoco que se resbalara con sus tacos, derivando en una caída aparatosa. Lea freno su marcha al percatarse de que la rubia se encontraba revolcada en el charco de agua cual cisne en un lago y se acerco a ayudarla.

Retirando su suéter de la cabeza y dejando su cara a la intemperie extendió sus manos para ayudar a la rubia. Su risa se hacía incontrolable.

Su cara se encontraba repleta de agua ya que la tormenta no daba tregua y no cesaba en ningún momento.

_"Estas bien?"_ – Tuvo que alzar la voz. El ruido era realmente ensordecedor, sumado a unos cuantos relámpagos que se hacían presentes.

_"Estos tacos de mierda!"_ – Grito la rubia mientras se sacaba los zapatos lo más rápido que podía. Lea no lograba evitar reír al verla en esa situación.

_"DEJA DE REIRTE Y AYUDAME!_" – Alzo aun más su voz sin poder contener la risa. La morocha la ayudo a incorporarse y comenzaron a correr nuevamente. Dianna con sus pies descalzos.

Sus piernas parecían de plomo. El peso de sus jeans se hacía notorio gracias a la lluvia incesante. Faltaban unas cuadras y cada vez se hacían mas eternas. Ya no entendían muy bien el motivo de correr como locas cuando ni siquiera la ropa interior se les encontraba seca.

Finalmente llegaron. Lea abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y ambas entraron como trombas. La morocha cerró la misma detrás de ella y se apoyo efectuando un suspiro mientras su respiración era lo suficientemente acelerada.

_"Estoy empapada!"_ – Exclamo Dianna con una risa estridente mientras se sacaba su suéter, que al igual que sus pantalones pesaban más que ella misma.

Lea no pudo evitar ver como la remera blanca de la rubia se volvía transparente gracias al agua y dejaba a la vista la silueta de la misma. Dianna se encontraba de espaldas a ella con una leve inclinación intentando arremangarse un poco el jean. Sus ojos se habían perdido en su cintura y en la diminuta tanga que gracias a la transparencia de la remera y el peso del jean podía verse. Sentía que volvía a nacer. Esa imagen, sin dudas era oro para sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Lluvia cae, lentamente sobre mi...<em>

No voy a decir nada mas!

Gracias por las firmas. **No dejen de hacerlo!**

Son mi inspiración!

Besos, Noe.


	34. Capitulo 34: Adicta

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34: <strong>Adicta.

Dianna noto de reojo como Lea focalizaba su mirada en ella. – _"No pensás secarte?"_ – Agrego mientras intentaba sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

"_No!"_ – Respondió por inercia. – _"Estoy bien así"_.

La rubia se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la morocha. – _"No tenés frío? Te sentís bien?" _– Su tono de voz era algo acelerado.

"_No"_ – Volvió a responder con las mismas ganas que antes. Estaba absorta en la cintura de Dianna. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en ella.

"_No qué?"_ – Se incorporó dejando los pliegues de su jean como estaban, había sido en vano intentar arremangarlos. El peso del agua volvía a deshacerlo. – _"Podes dejar de mirarme así! Que tengo?"._

Lea solo la observaba. Ni siquiera podía sentir lo empapada que se encontraba. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo generaba que se sintiera como una estufa humana.

"_Me estas desesperando!"_ – Agrego Dianna mientras notaba como seguía hablando sola. – _"Me pensás hablar?"._

"_Desde cuando usas tanga?"_ – Pregunto saliendo de su silencio de manera inmediata.

Dianna no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. – _"Que? Perdón? Escuche bien?"_. – Volteó sobre su espalda a ver que traía puesto, sinceramente no lo recordaba, se había cambiado a las apuradas.

"_Es la primera vez que te veo con eso…"_ – Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no se movía de su posición desde que había entrado pero su mirada se encargaba de manejar toda la situación.

La rubia podía sentir como con cada pestañeo le sacaba una prenda nueva, una y otra vez. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, tampoco sabia como reaccionar ante la situación.

"_Acaso tenés un itinerario de mi ropa interior?"_ – Rió algo sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez.

"_No!"_ – Respondió con firmeza. – _"Aunque me encantaría"_ – Su tono de voz se volvía algo pervertido.

"_Lea me estas asustando"_ – Expreso con seriedad. – _"Me vas a traer algo para que me seque?"_ – Trato de desviar el tema.

"_No!"_ – Volvió a responder con el mismo tono.

"_PODES DEJAR DE DECIR NO?"_ – Alzo un poco la voz.

"_No…"_ – Volvió a exclamar mientras lentamente se acercaba a la rubia. Dianna solo se limitaba a observarla con algo de temor, la estaba asustando con su actitud.

"_No puedo dejar de decir que no, no puedo dejar de mirarte, no puedo dejar de desearte, no puedo dejar de sentir ganas de hacerte mía"_. –Detuvo su paso al sentir la mano de Dianna sobre uno de sus hombros.

"_Hasta ahí…"_ – Su voz era algo débil. – _"Por favor…" _– Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Estaba segura que si Lea se acercaba más, perdería la postura y la firmeza que trataba de mantener. Se dejaría llevar y lo que era peor, seguramente se arrepentiría. No porque no la deseara, sino porque todavía no era el momento.

"_Sabes que tu mano no puede pararme no?"_ – Su mirada se volvía desafiante.

La rubia coloco la otra mano sobre el otro hombro de Lea. – "_Te estoy hablando enserio Le… Me podes traer algo para secarme?"._

"_Yo también te estoy hablando enserio, no querías que me arriesgara por vos? Que me la jugara?"_ – Hizo un intento por avanzar pero los brazos de la rubia se encontraban firmes en su posición.

"_Si! Pero no ahora, no es el momento, no es el lugar" _– Trato de justificarse. – _"Ahora no!"_ – Le devolvió la mirada.

"_Todavía estoy esperando que me respondas si puedo ser la dueña de tu corazón"_ – Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de ella.

"_No lo se Lea!"_ – Exclamo con algo de molestia. – _"Eso no es algo que lo decida con palabras"._ – Desvió su mirada hacia el costado.

La morocha se separó de las manos de Dianna. Apenas un paso hacia atrás fue suficiente.

"_Si me vas a pedir que me arriesgue, que me la juegue y todas las cosas que me pedís que te demuestre, mínimamente deberías tenerlas en claro vos primero"._ – Su tono se elevaba levemente.

"_Que me estas queriendo decir?"_ – Levanto una ceja sorprendida. – _"Que soy una indecisa?"._

"_Sos indecisa?"_ – Repitió la pregunta. _– "No se Di! Decimelo vos! Que sos? Que querés?"._

"_Soy lo que ves!"_ – Elevó el tono con vigor. – _"Soy transparente y si no te dejo avanzar es porque todavía no estoy del todo segura"_. – Intentó volver a su eje. – _"Trato de que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada"._

Lea suspiro ofuscada y volteo. Dándole la espalda camino unos pasos hacia la puerta y volvió a girar hacia Dianna. – _"Estas con otra persona no?"_ – Hizo una leve pausa. – _"Si es así prefiero que me lo digas sin anestesia"._

"_NO!"_ – Respondió inmediatamente. - _"Con quien voy a estar? Además te lo hubiese dicho"_ – Frunció su ceño sin entender del todo bien el motivo de su pregunta.

"_QUE SE YO!"_ – El tono de Lea volvía a ser elevado. – _"Tal vez habías conocido a alguien en las grabaciones"_ – Volvió a hacer una pausa. – _"Tal vez estabas intentando algo con Naya"._

"_CON NAYA?" _– Sus ojos se abrieron a la par. – _"Me estas diciendo enserio? No me causa gracia"_. – No podía evitar la sorpresa en su rostro.

"_No estoy bromeando!"_ – Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _– "Que pasa con Naya?"._

"_TE VOLVISTE LOCA?"_ – Mordió su labio inferior mientras la morocha negaba con su cabeza. – _"Vos te escuchas lo que me estas preguntando? Con Naya?"_ – Rió atónita. – _"No lo puedo creer!"._

"_Porque?"_ – Hizo una mueca con su boca. – "_Que es lo que no podes creer?"_ – No esperó respuesta. – _"Si estuviste conmigo tranquilamente podes estar con ella"._

La risa de Dianna se incremento. – _"El agua te afecto el cerebro?"_ – Su rostro cada vez transmitía mas rabia. – _"LO QUE TUVE CON VOS FUE ESPECIAL!"._

"_ENTONCES SI ES TAN ESPECIAL PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DEJAS QUE ME ACERQUE?" _– Ya habían perdido la compostura y la charla se volvía mas avivada.

"_HACE FALTA QUE TE RECUERDE PORQUE NO DEJO QUE TE ACERQUES?"_ – Su ceño se fruncía con fuerza. – _"TE RECUERDO QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTA SITUACION POR TU CULPA!"_ – La señalo con el dedo. – _"TU CULPA!". – _Repitió con énfasis.

"_Y ESO TE DA DERECHO A PAGARME CON LA MISMA MONEDA?"_ – Intento volver a sus cabales pero era en vano.

"_De que moneda me hablas?"_ – Se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos. Su voz sonaba a frustración.

"_Primero venís, me endulzas la oreja a mi y ahora que me tenés ahí, complemente adicta a vos, vas y le haces el jueguito a Naya?"_ – Dianna sacudía su cabeza, no podía creer lo que tenia que escuchar. – _"Ya esta! Ya me arrepentí, ya te pedí perdón! YA APRENDI LA LECCION!" _– Acentúo la última frase.

"_Sos una estúpida!"_ – Afirmo con seguridad y un tono tan delicado que sonaba altanero.

"_Y VOS SOS UNA HISTERICA!"._ – Replico con énfasis.

"_AL MENOS NO ME ACUESTO CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE ME CRUZA!"_ – Grito con énfasis. Lea le clavo su mirada por lo que la rubia automáticamente hizo un silencio fúnebre.

"_Perdón? Que me estas queriendo decir?"_ – Trato de conservar la postura.

"_Que no uso a las personas como si fuesen bolsas de agua caliente por una noche!"_ – Exclamo mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.

El rostro de Lea se transformó. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenia ganas de gritar. Su cuerpo se estaba conteniendo hasta que no aguanto más. Se acerco con vigor hacia Dianna y la empujo provocando que la misma diera un paso hacia atrás por el envión.

"_REPETILO SI TENES OVARIOS!"_ – Su tono volvía a ser elevado, más que antes. Sentía que ya había perdido sus cabales por completo y que esta situación se le había ido de las manos.

La rubia volvió a dar un paso al frente, quedando parada donde se encontraba antes de que Lea la desplazara de su lugar.

"_Que no uso a alguien para que me caliente por una noche"_ – Agrego de manera pausada y siendo algo soberbia.

Lea atinó a realizar el mismo movimiento que antes. Al querer afirmarse en el piso para empujarla perdió el equilibrio debido al charco de agua que se había formado gracias a la ropa empapada de ambas.

Resbaló y no pudo sostenerse de nada a su alrededor. Dianna logro sujetarla con fuerza por su cintura evitando que la misma se cayera. Rápidamente se sujeto del cuello de la rubia y al dirigir su vista hacia sus ojos pudo notar lo cerca que habían quedado. Como ambos cuerpos se encontraban unidos. Podía sentir la ropa mojada de Dianna sobre ella, el calor que provenía de su cuerpo, el aliento sobre sus labios.

Sin dudarlos dos veces y de manera torpe beso los labios de la rubia quien no se opuso ante la acción. Era un beso cargado de sentimientos, tanto de amor como de odio e ira. Salvajemente la lengua de Lea comenzó a buscar la de Dianna. Con un pequeño impulso logró colgase de su cintura, entrelazándola con sus piernas.

Dianna se encontraba descalza con su jean completamente mojado y sobre un charco inmenso de agua. El peso de Lea, junto con el envión del salto, provocó que su estabilidad se perdiera y tratando de no caerse dio unos pasos inestables induciendo a que la espalda de la morocha chocara contra una pared.

El golpe provocó un gemido en Lea que se aferro con fuerza al cabello de Dianna mientras seguía besándola salvajemente y con una tensión sexual que se notaba en el aire.

La rubia sujetaba a la morocha por su cola mientras la presionaba con fuerza lo que provocaba que la respiración de Lea se volviera entrecortada.

Los movimientos que Dianna efectuaba eran torpes, cargados de pasión. Si bien ella era quien marcaba el desplazamiento de ambos cuerpos y la llevaba entre sus brazos, era Lea quien tenía el control. Obligaba a que la rubia hiciese lo que ella exigía con sus besos y caricias. Marcaba el camino hacia donde quería que la trasladara.

Al intentar llevarla hacia el sillón, con una de las piernas de Lea, tiro un velador. Provocó la risa de ambas, que sin dejar de besarse lograban emitirla.

Se aferraba, cada vez con mas firmeza, al cabello totalmente mojado de la rubia provocándole leves tirones que derivaban en gemidos de placer, mientras que su lengua se hacia dueña en la Dianna.

Rápidamente dejo caer a la morocha sobre el sillón dejándose llevar junto a ella. Las piernas de Lea seguían entrelazadas en su cintura y sus bocas se habían separado por primera vez.

Lea no lo dudo y antes de volver a hundirse en esos labios que tanto anhelaba se deshizo de su remera. Sujeto a Dianna de su cuello y con deseo la atrajo hacia el encuentro con su boca.

Sus bocas se encontraban en constante lucha. Lea mordía el labio inferior de la rubia mientras se alejaba con vigor provocando que un leve gemido saliera de la misma.

Sus manos se aferraron con lujuria de la remera de Dianna y con un fuerte tirón logro resquebrajarla a la altura del cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo. Deseaba tenerla desnuda sobre ella. Necesitaba sentirla como aquella noche en Boston.

Sus caricias se volvían más insinuantes y pasionales. Lea mordía la oreja de Dianna pudiendo sentir como la excitaba. Se veía plasmado en la respiración entrecortada de la rubia, quien movía sus manos sin control sobre el cuerpo de la morocha.

Se podía ver, sentir y hasta oler la necesidad de ambas. El deseo contenido y esa tensión sexual que gobernaba la situación.

Lea depositaba sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia de una manera ruda, provocándole gemidos de placer mezclados con dolencia. Dianna depositaba su boca en la oreja de la morocha mientras con su lengua brindaba un sensual masaje en el lóbulo de la misma.

La boca de Lea se veía perdida en el cuello de Dianna alternando besos con lamidas que llegaban hasta el mentón para transformarse en mordidas salvajes sobre el mismo.

Los movimientos que Dianna realizaba con su cuerpo generaban un impacto directo sobre Lea que se encontraba aferrada a su cintura sin soltarse en ningún momento. Sus piernas encajaban perfectamente como si la silueta de la rubia estuviese trazada a mano.

Aun con sus jeans puestos y completamente mojados podían sentir los movimientos de la otra. El abdomen de Dianna se encontraba sobre el de Lea que cada vez con más dificultad proporcionaba las caricias que estaba ejerciendo.

Lentamente comenzó a buscar la cremallera del jean de la rubia e intentaba deslizarla. Fue totalmente en vano. La presión que provocaba Dianna sobre su cuerpo y sus piernas fuertemente aferradas a la cintura de la misma, hacia imposible que su mano pudiese bajarla.

Un leve movimiento sobre el botón del jean fue suficiente para que Dianna notara que Lea buscaba desprendérselo. Alejó sutilmente su cuerpo, provocando que sus bocas se separaran. Mientras quedaban abiertas en busca de un poco de aire, al igual que un pez fuera del agua. Sus miradas se encontraban por primera vez desde que la había sujetado por la cintura. Claramente expresaban deseo.

Los dedos de la morocha se movían torpemente, complicando un movimiento que debía ser sencillo. Una vez superado el inconveniente, una de las manos de Lea volvió a apoderarse del cuello de Dianna para traerla nuevamente hacia ella. Una sonrisa ínfima se le generaba en el rostro mientras su lengua contorneaba su labio superior.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar una vez que Lea comenzó a deslizar su lengua sobre los labios de la rubia quien simplemente se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos y a entreabrir su boca dejando escapar su respiración entrecortada.

La otra mano de Lea deambulaba por el botón desabrochado del jean de Dianna hasta que decididamente comenzó a colarse dentro del mismo y a su vez dentro de su ropa interior.

Dicho movimiento provocó una reacción inexplicable en la rubia quien rápidamente se reincorporó sentándose sobre sus rodillas y observando a Lea con su mirada perdida.

La morocha salió del trance de placer en el que se encontraba y apoyando sus codos y antebrazos en el sillón fue incorporándose.

"_No puedo hacer esto!"_ – Exclamó con firmeza Dianna mientras se levantaba de manera erguida.

La cara de Lea era claramente de frustración. - _"Que pasa ahora?" _– No pudo evitar expresaro con desentendimiento en su rostro.

Dianna se desplazaba de manera vaga. Su cuerpo parecía moverse sin saber realmente hacia donde ir. Estaba como en un ahogo mental, se tomaba la cabeza sujetando el pelo que caía sobre su rostro mientras se alejaba del sillón.

Lea solo podía observarla mientras lentamente iba incorporándose. Los movimientos de la rubia descolocaban a la morocha. No entendía que sucedía, parecía que estaba en otra dimensión.

Sin retirar las manos de su cabeza, repetía casi en un susurro. –_ "Esto está mal" _– Mientras la sacudía hacia los costados negando con sus movimientos. – _"No puedo hacerlo"_ – Sentenció.

Su cuerpo comenzó a desplazarse hacia la puerta sin notar, ni recordar, el velador que había caído al piso provocando que se enredara con el cable y trastabillara, cayendo contra la pared. Lea se levantó automáticamente para acercarse a ayudarla.

"_Estoy bien"_ – Exclamo Dianna ante la reacción de la morocha, incorporándose rápidamente.

"_Me podes explicar porque te levantaste así?"_ – Los ojos de Lea buscaban una explicación.

"_No puedo hacer esto!"_ – Respondió mientras buscaba sus zapatos. – _"Me tengo que ir"._

"_No te podes ir así!"_ – Alzo levemente la voz.

Dianna volteo sobre su eje y su tono fue elevado. – _"NO QUIERO REPETIR LA HISTORIA! NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO!"_ – Se acerco a la puerta. – _"ODIO ESTA SENSACION QUE TENGO"_ – Le dirigió su mirada. – _"YO TAMBIEN SOY ADICTA A VOS!"_. – Su ceño claramente reflejaba tristeza. Miro hacia el piso.

Lea estaba en shock. Todavía no se había recuperado del momento tan candente que habían vivo y ahora se encontraba con Dianna en un estado irreconocible.

"_Podemos superarlo!"_ – Se acerco a la rubia. – _"No es malo que nos necesitemos una a la otra, que nos deseemos"_ – Sujeto sus manos. – _"Podemos cambiar las cosas"._ – Sonrió buscando contagiar a Dianna. No tuvo éxito.

"_Me quiero ir Lea"_ – Levantó su vista. – _"No me retengas por favor"._

"_Esta bien!"_ – Suspiró frustrada. – _"Al menos ponete el suéter…"_ – Señalo con sus ojos la remera desgarrada.

Dianna bajo su mirada hacia la misma y trato de taparse colocando un pliegue de tela sobre el otro. Se unían gracias al agua que todavía lograba conservar en ella. Haciendo caso a la morocha, se coloco el suéter y salio de la casa en busca de un taxi que la llevara a la suya. Sin siquiera despedirse.

Lea solo pudo quedarse parada observando como la puerta de su casa se cerraba delante de ella. La tormenta había cesado. Juraría que la misma se había trasladado a esa habitación donde se encontraba sola y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Tenia ganas de gritar, de golpear algo. No pudo contenerlo y pateo los restos del velador que se encontraban en el piso. Era lo único que quedaba como recuerdo de aquel desenfreno de pasión en el que se habían visto envueltas.

* * *

><p>Che... pobre veleador... que culpa tenia? jajajaja<p>

**NO ME PUTEEN, NI ME DIGAN QUE ME ODIAN!**

Yo **ame** escribir este capitulo, _que les parecio?_

Si llegaron hasta aca..** COMENTEN!** No les cuesta nada

Son mi inspiracion.

Besos, Noe!


	35. Capitulo 35: Tour 2010: Phoenix

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**35:** Dodge Theatre, Phoenix.

Sábado 15 de Mayo de 2010

Enero había quedado atrás, consagrándolos ganadora al Globo de Oro como Mejor serie de Comedia. Este triunfo fue el último trampolín que lanzó a Glee por completo a la fama. Los shows se peleaban por tener una nota con ellos. Oprah no fue la excepción. Se los podía ver en un video muy animados donde anunciaban su presencia en el mismo.

Desde aquel día en la casa de Lea el trato entre las dos era cordial. Ninguna tocaba el tema respecto a lo que había ocurrido. Ambas evitaban hacer mención a algo que las comprometiera o incomodara.

Si bien Lea era conciente de las cosas que Dianna había dicho respecto a ella, sabía que se debía a un acto de defensa. No la justificaba y le dolía, pero prefería callar que entrar en una nueva pelea. Dianna parecía haberlo olvidado o al menos intentaba no recordar lo ocurrido aquel día. Había paz, calma, el buen ambiente reinaba entre todos.

En más de una ocasión sus cerebros no podían dominar a sus cuerpos. Los roces, las sonrisas y el acercamiento se hacian presentes sin avisar. De una manera tan repentina y con tanta adrenalina que resultaba casi imposible controlarlos.

Sus manos se buscaban, sus cuerpos se deseaban, necesitaban sentirse cerca, sentir que seguían formando parte de la otra. Mientras todos gritaban y arengaban la presencia en el programa. Se las podía ver a ellas dos tomadas de la mano, en un mundo completamente paralelo al real.

Los detrás de escena del show no hacían más que demostrar que si bien podían aplacar las voces de sus bocas, no podían hacerlo con las voces de sus cuerpos.

Nuevamente los roces se hacían presente, las risas cómplices, sus manos sujetas e infinitas miradas que afirmaban el amor que se tenían. Sus compañeros lo notaban, aunque no se animaban a intrometerse, estaba a la vista de todos, inclusive para los paparazzis.

Los rumores entre las dos actrices crecían y el que Dianna este soltera no ayudaba en nada. A pesar de que nunca se lo pidieron formalmente, por parte de la producción no gustaba demasiado la idea de que se las relacionara como algo más que compañeras de trabajo.

Por este motivo Lea había reafirmado su relación con Theo. Para la prensa estaba con él y en ocasiones hasta vivían juntos. La realidad, que solo ella sabia, es que no era más que una pantalla.

Había hablado con Theo luego de aquella pelea en Boston, llegaron a un acuerdo. Él se había disculpado, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de recuperarla. Lea había sido clara esta vez. No quería estar con él, sentía amor por otra persona, aunque no estuviese con ella.

Theo se sentía aferrado a la morocha. Sabía que si la ayudaba aunque sea iba a pasar el tiempo a su lado y junto a ella. No perdía las esperanzas que en un futuro, no muy lejano, ella se diera cuenta de que también sentía algo por él. Por el momento, solo se limitaba a esperarla y a hacerle compañía como tanto necesitaba.

Dianna no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Lea hacia. Tampoco le molestaba, no podia oponerse después de aquella noche. Ella la había rechazado y su orgullo era mas fuerte. Simplemente no lo compartía pero lo respetaba. Era su manera de escapar al que dirán y de que los rumores no se hicieran una bola de nieve sin ningún tipo de control.

Ella prefería mantenerse al margen. Seguía soltera para todo el mundo y era sincera con ella misma y sus principios. No faltaba oportunidad para que le inventaran algún romance con el galán de turno. A decir verdad, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Estaba bien, era feliz y se sentía plena. Las cosas con Lea estaban bien, mientras no tocaran algunos temas. Luego de que se fuera corriendo de la casa de la morocha habían hablado de temas irrelevantes. No quería volver a aquel momento.

Su cuerpo se manifestaba al igual que el de Lea. Al notarla cerca podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel miles y de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, pero ninguna era capaz de exponerlo a la luz. Aquellos deseos y ataques repentinos de pasión estaban contenidos.

Abril se hacia agua y el cumpleaños de Dianna había pasado. Lea tenía un regalo personal y especial para ella pero consideraba que no era el momento para entregárselo. Ese día debía ser épico, por lo que prefirió limitarse a uno más común y que no levantara sospecha de ningún tipo ante la fija mirada de los curiosos.

Transcurría Mayo, para ser más específicos, 15 de Mayo. Se encontraban en Phoenix. La primer parada de este tour que comenzaba. Era algo nuevo para todos. No tenía ningún tipo de semejanza con el realizado un año atrás. En este deberían actuar, cantar y bailar ante miles de personas que estaban dispuestos a pagar sumas considerables de dinero por el mero placer de verlos hacer lo que más aman.

La euforia era incontrolable. Harían dos presentaciones y luego partirían para Los Ángeles, siguiendo por Rossemont y finalizando en la gran manzana, Nueva York. Tan solo serian 15 días, pero no tenían dudas de que serian los mejores del año.

Las habitaciones eran triples.

**Habitación 1:** Cory, Mark y Harry.

**Habitación 2:** Dijon, Kevin y Chris.

**Habitación 3:** Jenna, Amber y Lea.

**Habitación 4:** Naya, Heather y Dianna.

A Lea la había tomado por sorpresa la elección de Dianna. Juraría que iba a elegir estar con ella y Jenna. Dianna en cambio se había inclinado por sus dos compañeras Cheerios. Sabía que dormir en la misma habitación que Lea no seria nada fácil.

El show era a la tarde noche, por lo que luego de desayunar, Dianna, Naya y Heather decidieron salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad. Caminaban embelezadas por el lugar y la gente era realmente agradable.

"_Creo que podría vivir en un lugar así"_ – Exclamo Heather, lo que provocó risas en las tres.

"_No te acostumbres demasiado que son dos días nada más!"_ – Volvió a la realidad Dianna.

_"Estaba pensando… En Los Ángeles también vamos a ir a hoteles?"_ – Preguntó Naya sin quitar su mirada del camino.

_"Seguro!"_ – Agrego la bailarina. – _"Tenemos que estar todos juntos, es mas fácil que lleguemos a horario"_. – Trató de explicarlo.

_"Que vos seas impuntual, no quiere decir que todos lo seamos!"_ – Expresó la rubia mientras reía a carcajadas, provocando que la latina también lo hiciera.

La charla era grata, se reían de anécdotas, situaciones y comentarios. Algunos fans las paraban para pedirles autógrafos y fotos.

_"Tengo algo de hambre"_ – Exclamó Heather mientras se dirigía hacia un puesto a comprar un tentempié.

Naya y Dianna continuaron caminando. Retrasaron su paso para no dejar muy atrás a la bailarina. Luego de unos minutos, notaron que Heather no venia tras ellas.

_"HEMO! MIRA QUE NOS VAMOS!"_ – Gritó Naya a lo lejos. Pudo notar claramente como la bailarina le indicara que esperara con su mano.

_"Que le pasa?"_ – Exclamó la latina mientras achicaba sus ojos intentando divisar los gestos que le hacia.

Dianna volteó a mirar. –_ "Dice que la esperemos"_. – Observó que se encontraba en un puesto de diarios y revistas. – _"No se que estará comprando" - _Suspir_ó - "Puede ser que siempre se entretenga con algo distinto?.  
><em>

Ambas caminaron unos pasos volviendo hacia la bailarina quien comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellas con tres refrescos en sus manos y una revista bajo el brazo.

_"No puede ser que a cada lugar que vayas te compres algo"_ – Reprochó Naya.

_"Cuando vean lo que compre se van a morir!"_ – Respondió con incógnita.

Dianna le sujetó dos de los refrescos. -_"Creia que tenás hambre!"_. - Comenzó a tomar el suyo. – "_A ver… mostranos"._

Heather sujetó la revista sin mostrarles la tapa y tras ruidos de suspenso la volteó velozmente. La cara de Naya y Dianna era única. La latina sujetó avivadamente la revista.

_"No lo puedo creer!"_ – Se le salían los ojos. – _"Desde cuando Lea es tan sexy?"._

Tenían en sus manos la revista Asos de Mayo. Lea se encontraba en la tapa de la misma, posando de manera muy candente. Las fotos de la nota tampoco eran la excepción.

Dianna permanecía en silencio, no salía de su asombro al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

_"Mira esta foto!"_ – Exclamó Naya en un tono algo elevado. – _"Tiene aspecto de guerrera!"_ – No pudo evitar reír contagiando a Heather.

_"Nada que ver a la Rachel que encarna no?"_ - Agregó la bailarina mientras las dos seguían inmersas en la revista.

_"Bueno! Vamos?"_ – Agregó media molesta Dianna. – _"Me aburre esto ya"._

_"Ni siquiera la viste!"_ – Expresó la latina con más adrenalina que antes.

_"No hace falta que la vea"_ – Comenzó a caminar dejándolas atrás. Heather la siguió.

_"Porque te pones así?"_ – Trataba de comprender a la rubia. – _"Creía que se llevaban bien, que eran amigas"._

"_No es eso Hemo!"_ – Comenzó a explicar su obstinación. –_ "Me molesta que hayamos salido a caminar, a despejarnos y terminamos hablando de Lea_". – Su reacción no estaba ayudando en nada.

_"Un momento_" – Naya frunció su ceño. – _"Acá hay algo mas…"._

Dianna se limitó a quedarse en silencio. Heather miraba a la latina tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar.

_"En la fiesta de Jenna, Lea se puso celosa"_ – Hizó una pausa. – _"Ahora vos te molestas porque estamos admirando lo candente que es la enana"_ – Encogió sus ojos. – _"Ustedes dos no…"_ – Fue interrumpida.

_"Nosotras dos nada!"_ – Contestó Dianna algo ofuscada.

_"Ey tranquila rubi!"_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. –_ "Nadie te esta acusando de nada"_. – Heather intentó calmar las aguas.

_"Estoy muy tranquila"_ – El tono de la rubia se volvía bastante soberbio. – _"No se me nota acaso?"._

_"Porque te pones así?_" – Indagó la latina mientras intentaba seguirle los pasos acelerados.

Se frenó de golpe y volteó hacia ella. – "_No me pongo de ninguna manera, simplemente no quiero hablar de Lea!"_ – Trataba de volver a su eje.

_"Están peleadas?"_ – Agregó Heather tratando de ser amistosa.

_"No! Simplemente quiero seguir haciendo lo que vinimos a hacer"_ – Gestó una sonrisa falsa.

La latina hacia varios minutos que había empezado a ojear la revista nuevamente.

_"No puedo creer lo que dice acá!"_ – Exclamó efusiva.

_"Que dice?"_ – Pregunto Heather mientras trataba de leer.

La latina comenzó a leer textual. – _"Entrevistador: Que tenés para decir sobre los rumores con tu compañera de elenco, Dianna Agron? Podes afirmar que tienen una relación?"_. – Al finalizar la pregunta la rubia arrebató la revista de la mano de Naya y comenzó a buscar donde se encontraba esa pregunta y su respectiva respuesta.

_"Donde está? No la encuentro"_ – Exclamó luego de unos minutos. Heather se había sumado a la lectura tratando de encontrarla ella también.

_"Porque no está!"_ – Respondió. – _"La inventé y tu reacción lo dijo todo"_ – La miró fijo. – _"Que pasa con Lea?"._

_"Uhhhh otra vez?_" – Cerró la revista y se la dió a Heather. – _"Me voy al hotel"._

_"Creí que éramos tus amigas!"_ – Agregó la latina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_"Podes confiar en nosotras Di…_" – Acotó Heather.

La rubia suspiró y volteó nuevamente hacia ellas. – _"Que quieren saber?"._

_"Estas con Lea?"_ – Preguntó Naya sin dudarlo.

_"No!"_ – Fue concisa.

_"Estuviste?"_ – Interrogó Heather.

_"Si"_ – Respondió con seguridad. La cara de ambas era irreproducible. No esperaban que la rubia respondiera de tal modo. –_ "Contentas ahora?"_. – Agregó ante la nula reacción.

_"Estar, estar?"_ – Preguntó la latina sin salir de su asombro. –_ "A que llamamos estar?"._ – Trataba de aclarar la situación.

_"No se! A que se refieren ustedes cuando dicen estar?_" – Trataba de tener el control.

_"Sexualmente_" – Contestó Naya

_"Besarte"_ – Contestó Heather.

Las respuestas de las dos fueron simultáneas. La latina miró a la bailarina frunciendo su ceño y se dirigió a la rubia. – _"No le hagas caso a Hemo... Estuvieron sexualmente?"_ – Volvió a preguntar.

Dianna inhaló profundo y agregó débilmente. –_ "Si…"_

Naya abrió su boca a más no poder y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujo en su rostro. Heather estaba con el mismo gesto que ella.

_"DIOSSSSSS! ESTO ES UNA BOMBA!"_ – Gritó la latina.

_"Estas empezando a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte contado"_ – Expresó mientras levantaba su ceja.

_"Es aguerrida en la cama?"_ – Indagó Naya.

_"QUE TE IMPORTAAAAA?"_ – Respondió la rubia sin poder contener la risa.

_"Es lógica la pregunta, yo también la haría después de las fotos que acabamos de ver"_ – Acotó Heather mientras reía a carcajadas.

_"Ey! Yo no pregunte en broma! Quiero saber de verdad!"_ – Expresó con seriedad la latina.

_"Que pasa Nay? Le tenés ganas a Lea?"_ – Indagó la bailarina haciendo reír a Dianna.

_"Ay por favor! Se nota claramente que a esa le gustan las rubias"_ – Le restó importancia.

_"Las rubias?_" – Preguntó Heather. – _"Hablaras de Dianna…"_ – Se defendió.

_"Ey! Estoy acá ehhh!"_ – Interrumpió. – _"Me encantaría que dejaran de hablar de mi como un objeto y que dejaran de gritar, porque la gente pasa y nos mira…"_ – Cada frase que exclamaba disminuía su voz

_"No se… Últimamente se esta acercando mucho a vos…"_ – Agrego la latina mientras sonreía con malicia dirigiendose hacia Heather. - _"Y no miran porque somos famosas!"_ - Volvió su mirada a Dianna.

Heather interrumpió la conversación - _"No se den vuelta! Atrás de ustedes viene Chris con... Lea"_ – En cuanto termino de decir la frase, Naya y Dianna voltearon a mirar. – _"Bue…Menos mal que dije que no se dieran vuelta"._

Podían observar como ambos se acercaban hacia ellas.

_"Chicas! Qué casualidad!"_ – Exclamó Chris mientras se acoplaba a ellas.

_"Que los trae por acá?"_ – Preguntó la latina mientras sonreía de manera encantadora.

_"Lea tenía ganas de salir a caminar un rato y la acompañe"_ – Agregó el muchacho.

_"Dicen que es muy linda esta ciudad, quería aprovechar el día"_ – Sonrió la morocha.

_"Ey Nay… Me acompañas a ese local? Parece que tiene cosas interesantes"_ – Agrego Heather mientras codeaba a la latina.

Ambas se retiraron, dejando a Dianna junto con Lea y Chris. La rubia no había emitido palabra desde que la morocha había llegado.

_"Que revista compraste?"_ – Indagó Chris.

_"Qué?"_ – Volvió en sí y notó como el muchacho le señalaba con sus ojos la revista que había quedado en sus manos. No entendía cuando habia llegado a ella. Lo último que recordaba era a Heather sujetandola. – _"Ah no…"_ – No pudo terminar de explicar que Chris ya estaba sacándosela de las manos.

_"Oh dios mío! Lea estas perrísima!"_ – Exclamó mientras dirigía la miraba a la morocha quien se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario.

_"No la compre yo!"_ – Aclaró Dianna con unos nervios que se notaban a flor de piel.

Lea solo se limitó a observarla, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro.

_"Heather la vio y la compró… No entiendo como termine teniéndola yo"_ – Seguía tratando de que sonara creíble.

Naya se acerco viendo la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba la rubia y con una excusa de las suyas consiguió que Chris se fuese con ellas. Le dirigió un guiño a Dianna mientras Lea seguía mirándola. Estaba en silencio, solo podía observarla.

_"Naya está actuando algo rara… Puede ser?_" – Preguntó un poco descolocada.

Automáticamente la rubia sujeto su mano y la arrastró hasta un pasillo que se encontraba a unos metros. A causa del impulso provocado por el movimiento, Lea quedó con su espalda apoyada con la pared.

_"Ehhhh… Entiendo que las fotos te hayan parecido candentes pero creo que este no es el momento adecuado…"_ – Miró para los costados. – _"Ni el lugar…"_

_"Qué?"_ – Trató de asimilar lo que le decía la morocha. –_ "No seas estúpida!"_ – Miró para ver si los chicos las seguían. – _"Tengo que hablar con vos"_ – Exclamó en voz baja.

_"Me estas asustando Di…"_ – Frunció el ceño.

_"Nay y Hemo lo saben"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior.

_"Jenna también"_ – Agregó Lea. Hizo una pausa. – _"Ahhh y Jonathan"._

_"Hablaba de los chicos de Glee… En ese caso Jessica también lo sabe"._ – Comentó sin pensarlo mientras gestaba una sonrisa.

_"Creía que iba a quedar entre nosotras…"_ – Rió la morocha. Dianna no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

_"No me molesta que lo sepan, al contrario"._ – Buscó los ojos de la rubia. – _"Creo que subiría a una montaña y gritaría que te amo"._

Dianna se sonrojó. – _"Le… No seas exagerada!"_ – Rió para si misma.

_"Te estoy hablando enserio"_. – Se humedeció los labios con su lengua. – _"Verte con mi revista y tenerte acá me está generando algún tipo de fantasía"._ – Susurró.

_"Por favor…"_ – Agrego la rubia casi en un susurro. - _"Te dije que la revista la compro Heather?"_ - Desvió la posición de su cabeza hacia el piso.

_"Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?"_ – Preguntó inocentemente.

_"Nada… Te creo! Simplemente parece que entendí mal"_ – Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

_"A que te referís?"_ – Alzó sus cejas.

_"Pensé que te mostrabas con Theo justamente por eso… Por el que dirán"_ – Miró para el costado controlando a los chicos.

_"Me muestro con Theo, porque VOS no te opusiste"._ – Abrió sus ojos tratando de entender. – _"Cada vez que hablan de nosotras te pones como loca"._

_"No me pongo como loca"_ – Volvió a mirarla. – _"No exageres! No quiero pelear"._

_"Y como lo llamas entonces?"_ – Abrió sus manos. – _"No entiendo Di… Lo último que paso entre nosotras fue lo de mi casa, sumado a que te fuiste sin decir nada, después no quisiste tocar el tema, estaba todo bien y ahora me salís a reprochar de nuevo lo de Theo?"_ – Frunció su ceño esperando una respuesta coherente.

_"Me fui de tu casa porque tuve miedo!"_ – Suspiró. –_ "Estuve muy mal cuando me entere que me habías mentido, tenía miedo que me lastimaras de vuelta"._ – Miró hacia el piso.

_"Mi lady…"_ – Susurró Lea con una sonrisa ante las palabras que acaba de decir Dianna.

Su cuerpo no lo dudo y la abrazo. El abrazo estaba lleno de sentimientos, de momentos vividos, de recuerdos. La rubia no tardó en correspondérselo. Susurrño a su oído.

_"No te reprocho lo de Theo… Te dije que lo aceptaba…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Que lo acepte no quiere decir que me guste"_. – Se aferró más a la morocha.

_"Puedo hacer algo para demostrar que vos sos la que me importa?"_ – Inhalaba profundo después de cada frase. Amaba el aroma de Dianna.

_"No lo sé… Como tenés pensado hacerlo?"_ – Se separó debido a que los chicos se estaban acercando hacia donde se encontraban.

_"Ehmmm"_ – Pensó. – _"Tengo 15 días para demostrártelo, me dejas?"_ – Arqueó sus cejas de manera compradora.

Dianna sonrió complicemente. – _"Sorpréndeme!"._

* * *

><p>Les traje un capitulo mas tranqui...<p>

Asi no me odian tanto y tienen esperanzas para lo que resta de este Tour 2010.

Despues pasamos directo a Nueva York que se divide en 3 partes!

Que les pareció?

**Está firmando poco... =(**

No dejen de hacerlo que son mi inspiración!

Saludos y gracias! Noe.


	36. Capitulo 36: Tour 2010: Nueva York I

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**36:** City Music Hall, Nueva York.

(Parte I)

10:33 AM - Viernes 28 de Mayo de 2010

Las cosas entre Dianna y Lea estaban mejor que nunca. La morocha había tomado muy enserio las ultimas palabras de la rubia. Se había encargado de hacerle saber y nota,, en cada show que habían dado hasta el momento, lo que sentía por ella. Delante de todos. No le importaba el que dirán, no le importaba sus compañeros, no le importaba nada mas que Dianna.

El show abría con el legendario tema de Journey, Don't Stop Believin'. Lea no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Dianna cada vez que hacia su aparición con su clásico gesto de monja. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y era inevitable. El transcurso del tema seguía y sus cuerpos se veían unidos gracias a la coreografía por lo que Lea aprovechaba el momento para abrazarla y cantarle.

Seguido por el tema My Life Would Suck Without You, se las podía ver en el costado derecho del escenario, más allá de todo. Mientras el resto del elenco bailaba entre ellos, ellas dos estaban en su mundo. Sus cuerpos se volvían a encontrar, sus miradas hablaban por si solas.

Don't Rain On My Parade era uno de los temas mas ovacionados de la noche. Lea mostraba su gran talento y nivel con la canción de Barbra Streisand. Dianna decidía homenajearla cada noche del tour sin dejar de aplaudirla, esperando que se diera vuelta para bajar del escenario y poder abrazarla para descender juntas.

Sweet Caroline no era la excepción. Sus manos se buscaban, sus ojos se deseaban. Llegaba el momento de Bad Romance y si bien la coreografía no las encontraba en ningún momento, el cierre era el ideal. Se agarraban de los brazos, se rozaban más que cualquiera de los demás chicos.

El gran cierre y los merecidos aplausos se lo llevaba Somebody To Love. Lea se había acostumbrado, casi como un himno, a tomar la mano de Dianna cada vez que Amber hacia su estrofa. La rubia no se oponía. La gente lo notaba y gritaba cada vez que las veía tomarse de las manos.

Si bien cada uno debía encarnar el personaje que tenia en la serie, ellas dos eran la excepción. Quinn y Rachel se odiaban, pero Dianna y Lea se amaban. No podían evitar demostrarlo y hacerselo saber una a la otra. Arriba del escenario eran libres, lograban expresar con sonrisas, miradas, roces, caricias, de cada manera que se les ocurriera, todo el amor que se tenían. Sabían que nadie iba a decirles nada.

Habían llegado a Nueva York, la última parada del tour. En el avión habían festejado el cumpleaños de Chris y esta noche lo harían en un bar VIP que habían reservado. Luego del show, la fiesta seguiría.

_"Este lugar es increíble!"_ – Exclamó Heather mientras entraba al cuarto que les habían asignado.

Naya entro detrás de ella y se acerco hacia la ventana. – _"Creo que la vista que tiene es increíble!"._

_"Disculpen, pero la ciudad es INCREIBLE"_ – Agregó Dianna mientras escogía su lugar para dormir.

La latina volteó sobre su eje. – _"Sonás tan Lea que ya me das algo de asco"_ – Frunció sus labios para transmitirlo. – _"El amor te sale por los poros"._

_"Ah bueeeee!"_ – Rió la rubia. – _"Mira quien habla! Naya Salling…"_ – Heather se sumó a la risa de Dianna.

_"Que estúpidas que son!"_ – Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

_"Tenés que reconocer que fue MUYYY bueno!"_ – Agregó la bailarina tratando de contener la risa que todavía se le escapaba.

Naya volvió a girar sobre su eje y se acerco a su cama. – _"Me podes explicar porque se agarran de la mano en Somebody to love?"_ – Comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

_"No!"_ – Respondió Dianna mientras imitaba su gesto.

_"A mi también me gustaría saber"_ – Agregó Heather mientras separaba una muda de ropa para la noche.

_"La curiosidad mato al gato, sabían?"_ – Respondió Dianna mientras buscaba su teléfono.

_"Ah si? Lo lamento por el gato! Gracias a dios, yo no soy uno, por lo que me podes contar"_ – Sonrió irónicamente.

Dianna no pudo contener su risa. – _"No…"_ – Trató de ponerse seria. –_ "Porque tanto interés en saber?"._

_"Creen que esta muda de ropa sea adecuada para la fiesta de hoy?"_ – Interrumpió Heather.

Naya la ignoró. – _"Me interesa saber porque no entiendo!"_ – Miró a la bailarina y le asintió con la cabeza. Volvió su mirada a Dianna. – _"No entiendo si está con Theo, si está con vos, si no está con nadie"_ – Abrió sus ojos buscando una respuesta.

_"Te cambia la vida saberlo?"_ – Acotó Heather.

_"Totalmente de acuerdo con Hemo... Digamos que para vos, estaría con Theo."_ – Agregó Dianna mientras retiraba un vestido de su valija. –_ "Creo que me voy a poner este"._

Heather la miró y le sonrió a modo de aprobación. – _"Es lindo, me gusta!"._

"Genial!" – Exclamó Naya ofuscada. – _"Es mas importante ver que ponernos a la noche, que tratar de entender si Lea esta con vos o con el tipo ese"_ – Realizó un gesto despectivo con su mano.

_"Si no le importa a Di, no veo porque tendría que importarte a vos"_ – Acotó Heather.

Dianna se mantuvo en silencio, pero la bailarina pudo notar como su rostro había cambiado luego del comentario de la latina.

_"Di… estas bien?"_ – Exclamó con un tono de preocupación.

_"Claro que no esta bien!"_ – Interrumpió Naya. – _"Yo tampoco lo estaría, la situación es una mierda"._

_"Podes dejar que contes…"_ – Trataba de exclamar Heather cuando se vio interrumpida.

_"BASTA!"_ – Levantó su vista. – _"ME TIENEN HARTA LAS DOS!"_ – Suspiró ofuscada. – _"No quiero hablar del tema no se dan cuenta?"._

_"Ya lo lograste! Estas más contenta ahora?" - _Cuestionó Heather hacia la latina._  
><em>

_"Te calmaste?"_ – Preguntó Naya esperando que la rubia respondiera. Respuesta que nunca llego. Tomó su silencio como un si. – _"Me encanta que te desahogues y todo eso, pero no me grites de nuevo"_ – Heather la golpeó.

_"Que? Tengo razón"_ – Suspiró. – _"A ver! Que te hace pensar que no va a llevarlo a la fiesta hoy?"_ – Se cruzo de brazos. - _"Por ejemplo digo, como una opción!"._

_"No pensé en eso"_ – Respondió Dianna con su mirada en la maleta.

_"Yo no creo que sea tan yegua!"_ – Acotó Heather. Las dos muchachas la miraron sorprendidas. – _"Que? Es la verdad!"._

_"Creo que no me entendieron!"_ – Hizó una pausa tratando de ser clara. – _"Si lo lleva no es una perra!"_ – Dirigió una mirada rápida a ambas. – _"Seria lógico, es el novio… al menos para todo el mundo"._

_"Si lo lleva bien por ella y si no, bien también"_ – Finalmente expresó la rubia.

_"Creí que te habías tragado la lengua"_ – Atacó la latina. – _"La verdad que no te entiendo… No te podes hacer valer un poco?"._

Dianna la fulminó con la mirada. – _"Que querés que haga?"_ – Sostuvo su mirada.

_"No se! Pero hace algo!"_ – Los ojos de Naya se abrían a la par. – _"Por dios Di! Reaccioná!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Te golpearía"._

_"Claro, como si fuese tan fácil!"_ – Alzó un poco la voz. – _"Puedo salir y gritarle a todo el mundo que la amo, puedo decirlo en el medio de un show, puedo ir a su cuarto y besarla delante de las chicas, puedo salir en una revista a publicarlo"_ – Naya la miraba con ganas de matarla, abrió su boca para comentar. – _"Para! No termine, lo que seria mejor… Podría retar a Theo a un duelo por el amor de ella"_ – Heather rió ante la situación que estaba observando. – _"Que te parece la ultima? Qué opción crees mas correcta?"_ – Sonrió irónicamente.

_"Terminaste de decir estupideces?"_ – Dianna asintió con su cabeza. – _"Podrías hablar con ella y que te aclare la situación"._ – Alzó sus manos. – _"LO MAS LOGICO!"._

_"No quiero interrumpir su discusión sin sentido, pero en media hora nos vamos al show…"_ – Exclamó Heather mientras agarraba su bolso, el cual había estado preparando mientras Naya y Dianna debatían.

_"Ya nos tenemos que ir?"_ – Preguntó Dianna mientras armaba su bolso a las apuradas.

_"Hace más de una hora que están discutiendo"_ – Aclaró Heather mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

Naya terminó de armar sus cosas rápidamente. – _"Mira Di, te lo digo por tu bien…"_ – Alzó su vista. – _"No quiero que llegue la noche, la veas con él y te deprimas"_.

La rubia lo meditó por un momento. – _"Lo se Nay…"._ – Le sonrió cómplicemente.

La latina abrazó a la rubia y luego de ultimar algunos detalles siguieron los pasos de la bailarina en busca del resto de sus compañeros.

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a la combi que los estaba esperando para llevarlos al lugar donde se realizaría el recital. Dianna subió y tomó asiento en la anteúltima hilera. A su lado se sentó Chris, seguido por Amber. Detrás de ella se encontraba Heather junto con Lea y Jenna. El resto de los chicos se fue ubicando por los asientos restantes.

Una vez en viaje el celular de Dianna comenzó a sonar. Era Jessica.

D: "PERDONNNN!"

J: "Que bueno saber que estas viva…"

D: "Ya se… te tengo abandonada, tenés razón! No me reproches nada, tenés razón en todo"

J: "Que dócil que estas jajajaja Todo bien?"

D: "jajaja bien y vos? Me extrañas no?"

J: "Ufff tanto se me nota? Ya estaba llamando a missing children!"

D: "AYYY no hagas chistes con eso, sabes que es de mal gusto!"

J: "Perdón protectora de todas las organizaciones habidas y por haber"

D: "Basta! Jajaja me vas a contestar como estas?"

J: "Estoy bien! Trabajando mucho… estamos grabando a full con Gossip"

D: "Eso quiere decir que estas en Nueva York?"

J: "Exacto! Quien grita con esa voz tan estridente? Dios!"

D: "Es Lea"

J: "Epa… estas con Lea sola?"

D: "jajajajaj ahora no"

J: "Ahora no que? Interrumpo algún momento candente?"

D: "Estoy en una combi yendo al show"

J: "Conozco esas respuestas en clave… siempre grita así?"

D: "Casi siempre…"

J: "En la cama también?"

D: "Así que estas en Nueva York?"

J: "jajajajajajjajaa no me contestaste amiguita…"

D: "Vos tampoco!"

J: "Ya te dije que si!"

D: "Lo mismo digo entonces jajajajajajaja"

J: "jajajajajajaja estas como más… alocada puede ser?"

D: "Tal vez… tenemos que hablar de MUUUUCHAS cosas"

J: "No veo la hora de volver a Los Ángeles y verte"

D: "Que haces hoy a la noche?"

J: "Todavía no tengo planes, porque?"

D: "Si te invito a una fiesta, venís?"

J: "Creo que no te llega bien la señal de teléfono… ESTOY EN NUEVA YORK!"

D: "YO TAMBIEN ESTOY EN NUEVA YORK!"

J: "ENSERIO? AYYYYYYYYY QUE ALEGRIAAAAA"

D: "Podes dejar de gritar? Casi me dejas sorda jajaja"

J: "Porque no me dijiste que estabas acá?"

D: "Porque llegue hoy! Escuchame! Estoy llegando, vas a venir o no?

J: "Obvio que si! Mandame un mensaje con la dirección cuando te desocupes"

D: "Dale! Te amo amiga!"

J: "Yo mas rubi!"

Dianna cortó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando sintió como alguien se depositaba en el apoya cabeza de su asiento.

_"Quien era?"_ – Preguntó Lea con una sonrisa.

Dianna giro levemente su cabeza y la miro de reojo aun conservando su sonrisa. – _"Que te importa… Curiosa!"_ – Rió.

Acababan de llegar, todos empezaron a bajar de la combi. Pasaban por un camino demarcado por vallas y varios guardaespaldas. Había unos cuantos fanáticos esperando la llegada. Los gritos se volvieron ensordecedores al verlos descender.

Saludaron amablemente a los que pudieron y firmaron algún que otro autógrafo. El tiempo los corría y por más que quisieran quedarse no podían. Los hicieron entrar y cada uno tuvo que seguir su camino hacia el camerino que les correspondía. Lea se acercó a Dianna.

_"Te pregunte con quien hablabas porque escuche que dijiste mi nombre, no porque qui…"_ – La rubia la interrumpió.

_"Hablaba con Jess"._ – Siguió caminando. – _"Escuchó que alguien grito y preguntó quien era esa loca"._ – Miró a la morocha. – _"Y le dije que eras vos"._

_"Ey!"_ – Trató de contener la risa. – _"Desde cuando me insulta?"._

_"Lo de loca lo agregue yo…"_ – Respondió con un suspiro. – _"No seas peleadora"._

_"No es gracioso"_ – Trató de ponerse a la par de sus pasos. – _"Entonces…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Va a venir hoy a la noche?"._

Dianna le dirigió la mirada. – _"Escuchaste toda la conversación?"_ – Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza.

_"No!"_ – Se defendió. – _"Bueno si… pero porque estaba atrás tuyo y estabas gritando"._

_"No podes estar celosa de Jess"_ – Volvió a mirar al frente.

_"No son celos!"_ – Agregó con vigor. – _"Solo quería saber si iba a venir hoy…"_

Dianna no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su sonrisa se hacia presente una vez más. – _"Sos tan insistente…"_ – Suspiró. – _"Si, va a venir hoy, en que te cambia?"._

Lea sonrió. – _"Que bueno! Jon también viene"_ – Buscó una excusa creíble. – _"Así no se siente tan desubicado"._ - La cara de Dianna demostraba que no había sonado muy convincente.

_"Tengo que creerte que por eso me preguntabas?"_ – Volvió a morderse el labio inferior con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír. – _"No me mires así!"_ – Desvió su mirada.

Un asistente se acerco hasta las chicas y le informó a Lea que debía dirigirse a maquillaje. La morocha siguió los pasos del mismo hacia su camerino. Antes de empezar a producirse llamo a Jonathan.

J: "Mi amor! Que sorpresa"

L: "No hagas planes para esta noche"

J: "Hola como andas? Yo bien por suerte, que bueno que vos también estés bien"

L: "jajajaja como estas divino?"

J: "Bien y vos?"

L: "Bien! No hagas planes para esta noche!"

J: "En que problema me metiste ahora?"

L: "Todavía en ninguno! Pero necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta".

J: "Pero…"

L: "Pero nada! No podes decir que no porque ya confirme tu asistencia"

J: "Te comento, por si no sabias, que tengo una vida social además de vos…"

L: "Ya se! Pero necesito que vengas, no tuve otra salida"

J: "Esta bien! Fiesta de que?"

L: "Cumple de Chris, vamos a un bar"

J: "Le dijiste a Theo?"

L: "No! No se si decirle"

J: "Va Di?"

L: "Claro! Como no va a ir? Jajaja"

J: "Claro que idiota! Si seguro me metiste a mi en el medio por ella, mientó?"

L: "Nooo! Jajajaja prometo recompensártelo"

J: "Lo prometiste! Anotado en mi mente"

L: "Queda mal que no le diga a Theo?"

J: "Y… Mas o menos… pero si va Di no podes decirle!"

L: "Estoy pensando algo…"

J: "Tengo miedo…"

L: "jajajaja Tonto! Podés llamarlo a Theo e invitarlo?"

J: "Te recuerdo que es TU novio"

L: "Ya seeee pero yo tengo que ir a prepararme para el show, podes o no?"

J: "Que tenés en mente? Sabes que el que este con Di puede ser una catástrofe no?"

L: "Lo se… pero quiero que tenga algo de celos"

J: "Porque?"

L: "Digamos que me debe una…"

J: "Tengo mas miedo que antes… Cada vez que vos planeas algo, SIEMPRE SALE MAL"

L: "No va a pasar nada! Jajajaja solo quiero ver como reacciona si lo ve conmigo"

J: "Sos mala Sarfati!"

L: "Un poco… Te amo Groff! Después te llamo"

J: "Yo mas reina. Suerte!"

Al cortar el teléfono una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro. Iba a pagarle a Dianna con la misma moneda. Estaba saturada de los caprichos de la rubia y todavía tenia latente aquella ida repentina de su casa. Necesitaba hacerla reaccionar, que probase un poco de su propia medicina.

* * *

><p><strong>SE VIENE LA FIESTA DE CHRIS!<strong>

Que pasará con Dianna cuando se encuentre con Theo? Que actitud tomara el muchacho con ella?

Panquem: Me hiciste reir mucho con lo de las 3 partes jajaja

**Para vos y para TODOS, comento que terminaron siendo 4!**

No me insulten ni me odien... las últimas dos son realmente hermosas.

_Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya hecho reir tanto como a mí._

**ME TIENEN MUY ABANDONADA CON LAS FIRMAS!**

**NO ME OBLIGUEN A CASTIGARLOS!** jajajaja (Hablo enserio!)

Saludos y gracias a los que firman siempre!

Noe.


	37. Capitulo 37: Tour 2010: Nueva York II

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**37:** City Music Hall, Nueva York.

(Parte II)

00:24 AM - Sábado 29 de Mayo de 2010

Otro show había pasado. Los roces, las caricias, los juegos entre las dos no desaparecían. Seguían presentes, latentes en cada actuación. Eran concientes de que los rumores habían crecido a pasos agigantados pero no les importaba. Al menos no a Lea. Ella tenía novio, mas allá de que todos la relacionaran con Dianna. A su vez, a la rubia parecía no importarle el que dirán. No se preocupaba por como la veía la gente, ni los medios.

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el bar. La fiesta había empezado. Si bien era una reunión VIP, estaba lleno. Lea había optado por un look bastante osado. Llevaba un pantalón negro, ajustado y una remera negra, manga tres cuarto, que dejaba libre su abdomen. Estaba sobria y provocativa a la vez.

Dianna en cambio había elegido un look mas fiel a su estilo. Llevaba un vestido que derivaba en un short, todo unido. Un suéter tejido y su cabello recogido. Hacia mas de media hora que esperaba en el lobby del hotel a Jessica. Todos se habían ido y ella era la única que faltaba llegar. Finalmente la puerta automática del lugar se abrió.

"_No podes ser tan impuntual!"_ – Exclamó con vigor la rubia mientras iba a su encuentro.

_"Perdón!"_ – Así como entró ya comenzaba a salir nuevamente. –_ "Esto no es Los Ángeles! El tráfico es un caos"_.

El taxi que había tomado Jessica estaba esperándolas. Ambas se subieron y se dirigieron directo al bar.

_"Podes dejar de buscarla en todos lados?"_ – Exclamó Jonathan al oído de Lea. Se notaba claramente como observaba la puerta del lugar a cada rato.

_"Que?"_ – Volteó hacia el muchacho. – _"No estoy buscando a nadie"._

_"Lea se te nota en cada parte de tu cuerpo"_ – Susurró mientras veía como se acercaba Theo. – _"Príncipe encantador a la derecha"_. – Desvió su mirada.

"_Te traje algo para tomar"_ – Exclamó Theo sobre la espalda de Lea. La morocha volteó automáticamente.

_"Gracias!_" – Sujetó el trago y volvió hacia Jonathan. Pudo sentir como la mano de Theo la detuvo.

_"Vas a estar toda la noche así?"_ – La miro a los ojos.

_"Así?"_ – Se hizo la desentendida. – _"A que te referís con así?"_ – Frunció su ceño.

_"Lea…"_ – Abrió sus ojos. – _"No soy tonto… parece que me traes para que te lleve la cartera"._

En ese preciso momento pudo ver como Dianna subía la escalera. Se encontraba a unos pasos. Había decidido sentarse ahí estratégicamente para poder controlar la entrada. Sus miradas se cruzaron inmediatamente. La rubia se acerco a saludarla. Al llegar, pudo notar que el muchacho con el que hablaba era Theo. Su cuerpo se paralizó.

La mirada de Theo se cruzó con la de Dianna. Claramente a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea de verse. Jonathan observaba la situación de lejos, decidió actuar.

_"DIII!"_ – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba. – _"Como estas muñeca?"._

_"Jon…Tanto tiempo"_ – Sonrió bastante forzada. – _"Bien y vos?"._

Lea los observaba, estaba nerviosa. Empezaba a pensar que había sido mala idea el haberlo llevado.

_"Bien por suerte! Contento de empezar a grabar con ustedes"_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Trataba de desviar la atención hacia él.

_"Ya te lo confirmaron?"_ – Abrió sus ojos y su boca. Jonathan asintió con su cabeza. –_ "Te felicitoooo!"_ – Volvió a abrazarlo dulcemente.

Jessica toció. Dianna volteó a verla.

_"Perdón! Jessica, Jonathan"_ – Se corrió para que pudieran saludarse. – _"Jonathan, Jessica"._

La rubia dirigió su mirada a Lea que no había abierto la boca desde que se habían encontrado. Podía sentir como Theo le clavaba sus ojos.

_"Donde están los demás?"_ – Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, sin siquiera saludarla.

Lea levantó su vista entre la multitud y señaló a un rincón. – _"Estaban por ahí hace un rato"._

_"Gracias!"_ – Exclamó Dianna mientras sujetaba a Jessica y desaparecían entre la multitud.

_"Ey!"_ – Alzó un poco la voz debido a la música. – _"Que te pasa? Quería saludar a Lea!"_ – Agregó Jessica con su ceño fruncido.

_"Ahora no!"_ – Siguió llevándola hacia el resto del elenco. Se encontró con Naya sentada en la barra.

_"PODES CREER QUE TRAJO AL ESTUPIDO DE THEO?"_ – Exclamó con vigor provocando que la latina se atorara con su trago. Alzó su vista hacia las dos.

_"Podes evitar gritarme de esa manera?"_ – Miró a Jessica. Dianna se serenó un poco y las presentó. _"Quieren?"_ – La rubia asintió con la cabeza e hizo fondo blanco. - _"Euu tranquila!"._

_"Me podes explicar que esta pasando?"_ – Preguntó Jessica quien estaba algo descolocada por toda la situación.

Dianna se sentó en la banqueta que había al lado de Naya. Jessica copio su movimiento.

_"El que esta con Lea es Theo"_ – Inhaló profundo.

_"Enserio me decís?"_ – Abrió sus ojos. -_ "Creí que le habías dicho Jon…"_ – Buscaba con la mirada.

_"El otro Jess!_" – Suspiró ofuscada.

_"Hay que matarla!"_ – Se paró de su banqueta.

Naya comenzó a reír. – _"Esta chica me cae bien!"_ – Jessica se acopló a su risa. – _"Para las tropas Juana de Arco… Yo creo que lo trajo para generar esto…"._

_"Que cosa?"_ – Preguntó la rubia de mala gana. No podía retirarle los ojos de encima.

_"Esto… Que estés celosa"_ – Alzó sus hombros dándolo por obvio.

_"Si llegó a hacerlo apropósito te juro que no le hablo mas"_ – Exclamó con vigor aun sosteniendo su mirada a lo lejos.

_"No seas exagerada Di!"_ – Agregó Jessica mientras pedía un trago. –_ "Si te morís por hablarle! Es obvio que no vas a poder ignorarla"._

Giró su rostro hacia su amiga. Frunció su ceño. – _"Que te pensás? Que no tengo la capacidad? Puedo hacerme valer ehhh"._

Naya abrió sus ojos a la par y sacudió una de sus manos. – _"Upa… Como estamos!"_. – Miró hacia donde se encontraba Lea. – _"Igual te entiendo rubi…"_

Dianna volteó hacia ella. – _"Que?"_ – Giró sobre su eje hacia la barra. _– "Estoy perfecta! No hay nada que entender"_. – Pidió el trago más fuerte del lugar.

Naya copio su posición, quedando a la par de la rubia. –_ "Y… digamos que se vino bien provocativa_" – Rió para si misma. –_ "Ese tatuaje en la cadera… UFFF"_ – Se mordió los labios. – _"Enciende a cualquiera!"_ – Apoyo su mano sobre la espalda de Dianna. –_ "Así que te entiendo"_.

La rubia prefirió ni mirarla, sabia que estaba a punto de explotar e iba a arrepentirse de lo que podía llegar a decirle. –_ "Ya te dije que estoy perfecta!"_ – Apuró al barman para que le diera su trago.

Lea seguía con Jonathan y obviamente con Theo. Lo tenia pegado a ella como una garrapata a un perro callejero. Estaba pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea llevarlo. No porque no estuviese dando resultado su plan, sino porque se moría de ganas de ir a hablar con Dianna.

_"Te diste cuenta que ni me saludo?"_ – Susurró al oído de Jonathan.

_"Yo tampoco te saludaría!"_ – Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. – _"Sabes que esto puede terminar mal no?"._

_"Porque decís eso?"_ – Arqueó sus cejas. – "_Si no estoy haciendo nada"._

_"El alcohol abunda, vi la cara de Di, estoy observando a Theo que no deja de tomar"_ – Dirigió su mirada al muchacho que se encontraba vagando entremedio de la pista de baile con un trago en su mano.

_"No seas exagerado Jon!"_ – Restó importancia. –_ "Di esta celosa, era lo que quería"._

_"Para mi esta mas que celosa! Esta enojada"_ – Frunció su ceño tratando de que Lea entendiera. – _"Estas escuchando lo que te digo? ENOJADA!"_

_"SIIII! Escuche todo!"_ – Estaba dispersa buscando a la rubia entre la gente. – _"Creo que necesito otro trago"._

"Querés un trago o querés ir a la barra para estar cerca de ella?" – Sonrió con malicia.

Lea no pudo evitar reír mientras se alejaba del muchacho. Caminaba de espaldas hacia la barra sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Alzó un poco la voz para que la escuchara. – _"LA SEGUNDAAAA!"._

Volteó para seguir su camino y al levantar la vista se chocó con alguien. – _"Ay! Perd…" –_ Pudo notar que era Theo.

_"Te perdono si bailas conmigo…_" – La tomó de la mano llevándola al centro de la pista.

El muchacho sujeto a Lea por su cintura. La morocha seguía el ritmo con ganas de que el tema terminará inmediatamente.

"_Que te pasa? Estas dispersa"_ – Indagó Theo.

_"Estaba yendo a buscar un trago y obstaculizaste mi trayecto…"_ – Sonrió encantadoramente.

_"Toma del mío"_ – Le ofreció el que tenia. Lea buscaba una excusa lógica y razonable.

_"Gracias…"_ – Pusó cara de asco. – _"Me cae mal al estomago eso…"_

No sabía si Theo se encontraba ebrio o si lo estaba haciendo adrede. Su cerebro no podía procesar tanta información junta. Tenia que llegar a esa barra como sea. Sintió como el muchacho apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, encogiéndose un poco para poder hacerlo. Lentamente las manos se deslizaron hacia la cola de Lea. Automáticamente las subió y se separó de Theo.

_"Ey… Que haces?"_ – Su mirada ya no era dulce.

_"Perdón… Creí que era tu novio…_" – Trató de justificarse.

_"Lo sos! Para todos pero no para mi… y vos lo sabes muy bien!"_ – Frunció su ceño. – "_No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no darme cuenta de las cosas eh…"_

_"Ya te pedí perdón, simplemente pensé que querías que pareciera real!"_ – Arqueó las cejas buscando que lo comprenda.

"Todo bien, te perdono y todo lo que vos quieras". – Volvió a mirar hacia la barra. – "_No lo vuelvas a hacer y listo!"_ – Tenia cosas más importantes de que preocuparse como para seguir perdiendo su tiempo.

Notó que Dianna ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar y todos se habían acercado a Chris, quien iba a soplar las velitas de la torta de cumpleaños. No lo dudó y se unió al resto del elenco.

La rubia se encontraba sacando fotos. Su cara no era la de siempre, pero tampoco es que la notará enojada. Lea buscaba constantemente algún tipo de contacto visual, algún roce, lo que fuera. Fue en vano.

Una vez que Chris soplo las velitas, todos fueron a saludarlo y Dianna cedió su cámara de fotos para que pudieran fotografiarla con el muchacho. Lea no lo pensó y se sumó a las fotos.

Posaron de todas las maneras posibles. Besándole la mejilla, riéndose, etc. Si bien sabía que la risa de Dianna no la provocaba ella, estaba teniendo un acercamiento y era un avance.

Dianna fotografió a Lea junto con Chris y el muchacho hizo lo mismo con ellas dos. La morocha sujeto a Dianna de su rostro y se pego a ella como si fuese atraída por un imán. La rubia se limito a sujetarla de su muñeca. Quería dejar en claro que estaba molesta sin necesidad de armar ningún tipo de escándalo.

Chris entrego le entrego la cámara a Dianna y se retiro a seguir saludando a la gente que se le acercaba. La rubia levantó su vista y pudo notar como los inmensos ojos de Lea la observaban.

_"Pasa algo?"_ – Preguntó secamente.

_"No!"_ – Pensó rápido una excusa creíble. –_ "Quería ver como salieron las fotos"_ – Se arrimó al cuerpo de la rubia.

Dianna pusó el display de la misma y empezó a enseñárselas. Lea aprovechó la ocasión para pegarse más. Su gesto era de póker. Ni se inmutaba.

_"Que lindas que salimos" –_ Exclamó Lea con énfasis buscando contagiar a la rubia. No tuvo éxito.

Al finalizar las fotos, sin decir nada la apagó. Pudo notar como a su lado se encontraba Theo tomando un trago. Si bien no estaba mirándolas, sabía que estaba ahí por un motivo. Se acerco al oído de Lea.

_"Te busca tu noviecito…"_ – No dió lugar a que la morocha dijera nada y automáticamente se retiró a la barra.

Se acerco a Naya que se encontraba ahí. No sabia si se había retirado y había vuelto o simplemente si nunca se había ido.

_"Estuviste toda la noche acá o veo mal?"_ – Agregó Dianna entre risas.

La latina miró a la rubia de arriba a abajo. – _"Te vino el buen humor de golpe?"._

_"No!"_ – Apoyó sus codos sobre la barra. – _"Simplemente trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible"_. – Inhaló profundo. –_ "Para tu información recién estuve cerca de ella y me supe controlar"._

_"Deja de tomar Di!"_ – Agregó Naya mientras terminaba su trago.

_"Holaaaaa"_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par directo a su trago. Ambas rieron ante la situación.

Pudo sentir como una persona se apoyaba a su lado en la barra. El roce de sus brazos genero que la rubia volteara a mirar. Automáticamente se le desdibujo la sonrisa. Era Theo.

El muchacho hizo contacto visual con la rubia y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_"Que buena fiesta"_ – Miró hacia el barman. –_ "La estoy pasando bárbaro! Vos?"._

La mirada de Dianna se volvía de odio e ira. Tenia ganas de saltarle a la yugular y ver como se desangraba inmediatamente. Se quedó observándolo fijo por unos segundos. Pudo notar como la sonrisa en su rostro cada vez se incrementaba más.

Recurrió a su paz interior y optó por la mejor opción. Se dio vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin siquiera responder. Sabía que un escándalo en ese sitio y momento, no haría más que perjudicarla a ella.

Theo volteó a ver como la rubia se perdía entremedio de la gente y al volver su mirada hacia el barman pudo sentir como Naya lo observaba. Tenía su ceño fruncido. Su rostro daba miedo.

_"Que?"_ – Exclamó soberbiamente.

La latina se levantó y se acercó al muchacho señalándolo con su dedo a modo de amenaza. Abrió su boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas que sin dudas se merecía y pudo notar como Theo retrocedió un paso.

Retiró su dedo, se acomodó la ropa, lo miró de arriba a abajo denigrándolo y con total paz exclamó. – _"Ni siquiera vales la pena como para que te diga algo"_. – Siguió los pasos de Dianna, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido ante ese comentario.

Dianna solo tenía un objetivo en sus ojos. Jessica. Si bien tenía ganas de ir, golpear a Lea y empujar a Theo por las escaleras, trató de mantener la calma lo mejor posible y optó por buscar a su amiga.

La sujeto fuertemente del brazo y sin decir una palabra la arrastro hacia la salida.

"_Eyyy rubiaaaa!"_ – Gritó, mezcla de sorpresa y desentendimiento. – _"Que pasa?"_

_"Nos vamos de este lugar!"_ – Exclamó con ira sin detener su marcha.

_"Que esta pasando? Estas bien?"_ – Jessica intentaba soltarse, sin poder lograrlo, mientras la rubia la llevaba hacia la puerta.

_"Ahora no!"_ – Fue terminante. – _"En el taxi te explico"._

Naya no frenaba su marcha. Se dirigía hacia Lea. Parecía un toro embravecido con su torero. La morocha bailaba alocadamente junto con Jonathan entre medio de la multitud. Al llegar a ella toco su hombro para provocar que volteara a verla.

_"Nay!"_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. La latina permanecía seria y con sus brazos cruzados.

_"No se si matarte o ayudarte!"_ – Expresó rudamente. La cara de Lea era de total desentendimiento.

_"Que pasa?"_ – Frunció su ceño. – _"Que hice ahora?"._

_"Esa cosa que trajiste con vos"_ – La morocha volteó mirando a Jonathan. Naya la giró automáticamente. – _"Él no! Aquella cosa!"_ – Señaló hacia Theo que deambulaba por ahí cerca. – "_Hizo que la rubia se fuera"._

_"Que?"_ – Sacudió su cabeza por la sorpresa. – _"Como que hizo que se fuera? A donde?"._

_"QUE SE YO!"_ – Alzó su voz junto con sus manos. –_ "Estoy acá con vos! A ver si pensás de una vez por todas y haces las cosas bien!"_ – Abrió sus ojos tratando de hacerla entender con su mirada.

La morocha la miró y sin dudarlo se dispuso a salir del lugar. Naya la detuvó con su brazo.

_"Que haces?"_ – Frunció su ceño.

_"Me voy al hotel!"_ – Expresó Lea de manera obvia.

_"Yo no se si estas borracha o sos tonta!"_ – Suspiró frustrada. – _"Que pensás hacer?" –_ Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta agregó – _"Vas a golpearle la puerta y rogarle que te abra?"_ – Alzó una ceja. – _"Sabes que no lo va a hacer!"._

_"Tenés razón!"_ – Bajó su mirada hacia el piso. Su tono de voz era claramente de tristeza.

Naya volvió a suspirar y buscó en su cartera. _– "No puedo creer que tenga que solucionar todo yo!"_ – Le extendió la tarjeta que abría la puerta del cuarto. – _"Toma!"._

Lea levantó su vista y se encontró la mano de la latina y la tarjeta. Su sonrisa fue instantánea y vigorosamente se colgó del cuello de Naya.

_"GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!"_ – Exclamaba repetida y aceleradamente.

"_Bue, bue…"_ – Expresó Naya mientras la separaba de su cuerpo. – "_Andate de una vez!"_

La morocha asintió con su cabeza y comenzó su trayecto hacia la puerta.

_"EYYY!"_ – Gritó Naya. Lea volteo a verla.

_"Si te pregunta… Me la robaste!"_ – Gestó una sonrisa. Era su manera de desearle suerte.

Lea sonrió y salio corriendo del lugar. Dejando atrás a Jonathan y sobre todo a Theo. No quería perder a la rubia y este era el momento.

Su plan había sido un desastre y probablemente fuese demasiado tarde, pero estaba dispuesta a jugar sus últimas fichas. Tenia que arriesgarse.

Llegó corriendo hasta el borde de la vereda. Miró para ambos de la calle y rápidamente pudo divisar como un taxi se acercaba.

_"TAXI!"_ – Gritó con vigor. Tenía un corto trayecto para pensar bien que iba a decirle a Dianna.

* * *

><p><strong>AY LEA! QUE MAL PLAN!<strong>

Que pasará en el Hotel? taran taran...

Menos mal que esta Naya para solucionar las cosas aca...

**GRACIAS POR FIRMAR!**

_No dejen de hacerlo que son mi inspiración!_

Besos, Noe!


	38. Capitulo 38: Tour 2010: Nueva York III

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**38:** City Music Hall, Nueva York.

(Parte III)

03:38 AM - Sábado 29 de Mayo de 2010

J: "Donde te metiste?"

L: "Estoy volviendo al hotel, creo que Dianna se enojo! Soy tan estúpida!"

J: "Para.. No entiendo nada, te fuiste del bar?"

L: "SI! Estoy en un taxi a punto de llegar al hotel".

J: "Que se supone que tengo que hacer con Theo?".

L: "No se… Decile que me descompuse, que me rapto algún fan! No seee inventa algo!"

J: "No se para que vine sinceramente…"

L: "Perdón Jon… Tendría que haberte escuchado, esto fue una mala idea"

J: "Ya se! Ahora no sirve de nada eso. Que vas a hacer?"

L: "Voy a hablar con ella"

J: "Y si no te quiere escuchar?"

L: "Me va a escuchar igual"

J: "Es muy probable que no te abra"

L: "Tengo la tarjeta para abrir la puerta…"

J: "Ah bueno! Veo que pensaste en todo!"

L: "No… en todo no! Que estúpida que soy!"

J: "Deja de decir eso! Arregla las cosas y listo"

L: "Ah! Que fácil que es eso no?"

J: "Se que podes! Me avisas?"

L: "Si… Gracias! Enserio"

J: "De nada! Suerte, te amo y procura no pelearte mas"

L: "Lo prometo. Yo más!"

Lea se encontraba en viaje hacia el hotel cuando su teléfono sonó y habló con Jonathan. El muchacho se encontraba preocupado por el paradero de la morocha. Había desaparecido por arte de magia al igual que la rubia.

Dianna hacia más de media hora que había llegado al hotel. Luego de una larga y tendida charla con Jessica en el taxi, la había dejado en el departamento de Ed.

Una vez en su habitación, se dirigió al baño. Luego de lavarse bien la cara, intentar relajarse y aclarar algunos puntos en su mente, decidió recostarse a leer un libro.

Se colocó su pijama. El cual se veía compuesto por un short y una musculosa. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y entrecruzó sus piernas. Comenzó a leer uno de los tantos libros que había llevado.

Necesitaba sacarse de la mente la situación que acababa de vivir. Tenía mucha ira en su interior. Ganas de gritar, de llorar y sin dudas el alcohol en sus venas no ayudaba a que pudiese contenerlo. Necesitaba serenarse.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió como su puerta sonaba con vigor.

_"Quién es?"_ – Exclamó sin retirar su vista del libro.

Una voz débil se escucho detrás de la misma. – _"Soy yo…"_ – Se hizo un silencio fúnebre.

Dianna miró automáticamente a la puerta. Estaría soñando?. No podía creer que estuviese golpeando. Hizo una larga pausa.

_"Te equivocaste de habitación"_ – Expresó con un tono más alto para asegurarse que la escuchara. –_ "La tuya es la de al lado"._

_"Necesito verte, puedo entrar?"_ – Agregó Lea con dulzura.

_"Estoy a punto de dormir"_ – Mintió. – _"Te veo mañana"._

Su rostro volvió a girar hacia la puerta al sentir como la misma se abría. Logró divisar como la figura de la morocha se hacía presente en la habitación. Un escalofrió le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al verla caminar hacia ella.

_"Para que me preguntaste si después vas a hacer lo que quieras"_. – Agregó de mala gana.

_"No vengo a pelear Di"._ – Se defendió Lea. –_ "Necesito que hablemos bien"._

_"Ahora no, estoy intentando leer"_ – Volvió a focalizar su vista en el libro. – _No se nota acaso?"._

_"Seguramente es un libro que leíste como 10 veces"_ – Se acercó hacia ella y se colocó en la cama de al lado. – _"Me equivoco?"._ Se sentó mirándola fijo, entrecruzo sus piernas al estilo indio.

Dianna resopló y cerró el libro. Odiaba que Lea la conociera tanto. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, no quería demostrarle que la amaba y que la extrañaba. Que le molestaba Theo y cualquier persona que se le acercara. Quería evitar ciertos temas.

_"Estoy algo cansada así que hacelo rápido por favor"._ – Miraba al frente con su mirada perdida.

Lea bajó su rostro hacia sus manos. Estaba jugando con sus dedos. –_ "Porque te fuiste así del bar?"._

_"Porque estaba cansada_" – Mintió. – "_Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y quería dormir un poco más"._

_"No me mientas Di…"_ – Alzó su mirada hacia ella.

_"No estoy mintiendo_" – Evitaba mirarla.

_"Mirame"_ – Exigió la morocha.

_"No!"_ – Se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

_"MIRAME!"_ – Alzó levemente la voz imponiendo autoridad. Dianna la miró con su ceño fruncido.

_"Porque te fuiste?"_ – Dianna atinó a retirar la mirada y abrió la boca para responder. Fue interrumpida. – _"Respondeme mirándome a los ojos"._

Hizo una pausa, dudó un instante. Finalmente la miró fijo. – _"Porque ese don nadie que tenés por novio me tiene harta!"_ – Respondió sin anestesia.

Lea intentó contener la risa tapándose la boca con su mano. La rubia estaba muy seria. – _"No es mi novio Di…"_

_"Ay por favor! No me vengas otra vez con ese discurso que ni vos te crees"_ – Levantó el tono. – _"Que no es mi novio, pero para los paparazzi si, y para algunos del elenco también, pero mi gente sabe que yo amo a otra persona, y mas bla bla bla bla, que sinceramente ya estoy cansada de escuchar"._ – Inhaló profundo.

Lea solo la observaba fijo. No emitía sonido. Respiraba tan lento que casi ni se la escuchaba.

_"Que me miras así?"_ – Pregunto con arrogancia.

_"Estas celosa…"_ – Exclamó en un susurro.

_"SI! Sí, estoy celosa! Y sabes que? También estoy enojada y molesta"_ – Estaba agitada de hablar sin parar. – _"Estoy harta de esto, de la situación, de él, de vos, de la prensa, del que dirán, de todo! Estoy harta!"._ – Su tono se elevaba cada vez más.

_"Te podés calmar?"_ – Trató de conservar la armonía. – _"Te dije que no venía con intenciones de pelear"._

_"Como querés que este calmada?"_ – Volvió a mirarla penetrantemente. –_ "Me podes explicar por qué carajo lo llevaste?"._

_"Si no te calmas no pienso hablar"_ – Fue concisa.

_"Estoy calmada"_ – Expresó con una falsa serenidad. Desvió su mirada hacia sus pies. Los movía constantemente a causa de los nervios.

_"Lo lleve porque quería darte celos"_ – Esperó respuesta de la rubia.

Dianna dirigió su mirada, casi por inercia, nuevamente a los ojos de Lea. – _"Estas borracha?"._ – Preguntó con ira en sus ojos.

_"EH?"_ – Trató de asimilar lo que le decia. – _"No… Porque?"_.

"_Vos querés que me levante y te mate?"_ – Su rostro comenzaba a dar algo de miedo.

_"No! Que dije ahora?"_ – Lea trataba de entender la situación.

_"Te estás hundiendo! Te hundís como el Titanic!"_ – Alzó nuevamente su voz. – _"Me decís que lo llevas para darme celos?"_ – Rió indignada. –_ "No sé porque me siguen sorprendiendo cosas de vos sinceramente"._ – Volvió a desviar su vista.

_"No sé cómo haces para entenderte"_ – Exclamó con mucha tranquilidad. – _"La última pelea que tuvimos fue porque te mentí, ahora que te soy sincera también te enojas"_ – Suspiró. – "Como tengo que actuar con vos?".

Dianna se quedo en silencio. Lea tenía razón, solo que su orgullo y su ira no se lo permitía ver.

_"Nada! No hagas nada!"_ – Respondió un poco más serena. – _"Cada vez que haces algo es para peor"._ – Fue directa.

_"Vos tampoco te quedas atrás Di…_" – Devolvió la agresión con sutileza.

_"Se mas especifica"_ – Levantó su ceja, sorprendida por la acusación de la morocha.

_"Porque viniste caminando la otra noche conmigo?"_ – Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

"_Porque tenía miedo que te pasará algo"_ – Miró hacia el frente nuevamente.

_"Sabias que existía la posibilidad que nos agarrará la lluvia, que nos mojemos, que llegues a mi casa y no consiguieras taxi"_. – Hizó una pausa. –_ "Que yo me tentara con tu presencia"_ – Inhaló profundo. – "_Y sin embargo decidiste venir atrás mío igual…"_ – Su mirada se volvía analizadora.

_"A que querés llegar Lea?"_ – Preguntó algo desorientada. – _"No estoy entendiendo muy bien tu idea"._

_"A que no soy tonta Di… Sé que viniste apropósito atrás mío"._ – Tragó saliva. – _"No digo que no te hayas preocupado, simplemente se que vos sentís lo mismo que yo"_ – Buscó su mirada. – _"Sin embargo te levantaste, te fuiste de la peor manera posible y yo te dije algo?"._

Dianna se mantenía en silenció. Odiaba que la morocha la dejara sin palabras.

_"No Di… No te dije nada"._ – Hizo una pausa esperando que la rubia dijera algo. Fue inútil. - _"Yo también me sentí mal después de que te fuiste"._

_"Eso no justifica que hayas llevado a Theo"_ – Fue tajante.

_"Nadie busca justificarse!"_ – Levantó su voz. – _"Solo quiero que entiendas que necesitaba que probaras un poco de lo que yo sentí!"_ – Se tomó el pecho. – _"Me dolía acá cuando te fuiste como lo hiciste"._

Dianna le dirigió su mirada. Sus ojos de encontraban vidriosos. – _"Vos te pensas que para mi fue fácil irme?"_ – No esperó respuesta. –_ "NO! Llegue a mi casa y llore como una estúpida!"._

_"Porque te fuiste entonces?"_ – Elevó sus cejas buscando ser compasiva.

_"Porque estoy harta de sufrir por vos!"_ – Su voz se tornaba algo quebrada. –_ "No quiero llegar a esto! Quiero evitar estas charlas que me hacen mal!"._

_"Es que no entiendo porque te hacen mal!"_ – Abrió sus manos tratando de entender la situación.

_"Me hace mal porque no solucionamos nada! Hablamos, discutimos, debatimos, nos reímos, lloramos, nos besamos, todo lo que vos quieras y? Vos seguís con Theo y yo sigo soltera!"_ – Miró hacia el frente nuevamente. – _"Maldigo el momento en que me diste el primer beso"_ – Susurró.

_"Me estás haciendo sentir la peor mierda del mundo sabias?"_ – Expresó Lea con su voz llena de dolor. Dianna no contestó.

La morocha podía escuchar como la rubia se contenía el llanto. El ruido con su nariz y boca la delataba. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo buscando su mirada nuevamente.

_"Estás llorando?"_ – Dianna no contestó, solo se limito a bajar su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a sus piernas en clara muestra de negación.

_"Di…Mirame por favor"_ – Su tono era dulce. No consiguió su cometido.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acerco hacia la de Dianna. Se sentó a la altura del muslo de la rubia. Flexionó una pierna mientras la otra quedaba balanceándose sobre el piso.

Sujetó delicadamente el mentón de Dianna quien se negaba a levantar su cabeza. Finalmente logró que lo hiciera. Sus ojos transmitían millones de lágrimas que se impedían salir.

_"Enserio maldecís ese momento?"_ – Preguntó con sus cejas arqueadas, las cuales transmitían tristeza.

Dianna afirmo con su cabeza y automáticamente giro su rostro hacia uno de los costados. Lea se vio obligada a retirar su mano del mentón por culpa del movimiento.

Se acomodó un mechón de pelo que caía de su flequillo. – _"Yo no lo maldigo para nada"_ – Suspiró. – "_Creo que es una de las mejores decisiones que pude haber tomado"_ – A medida que iba terminando la frase, su voz se hacía más imperceptible.

Dianna volteó hacia ella y Lea volvió a depositar sus ojos en los de la rubia. Pudo notar como una lágrima muda le caía por la mejilla.

_"Lo maldigo porque desde ese momento no puedo sacarte de acá"_ – Colocó una mano en su pecho provocando que la morocha dirigiera su mirada.

Con algo de pudor y nerviosismo depositó una de sus manos sobre la de Dianna. Volvió a alzar su mirada y con la otra limpio aquella lágrima que demostraba claramente los sentimientos de la rubia.

El contacto fue delicado, casi inexistente pero suficiente para que la piel de Dianna se erizara por completo. Cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca para inhalar un poco de aire y contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Casi como en un sueño pudo sentir como los labios de Lea se depositaban sobre su labio inferior provocándole una mordida leve. El beso fue lento, tímido. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar como la morocha se separaba lentamente de ella.

_"Perdoname por decir que te acostabas con cualquiera"_ – Exclamó casi sin sentido.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír. – "_Ya me había olvidado de eso…_" – Acarició su mejilla. – "_En ese caso… perdoname por decirte histérica"_. Hizo una pausa. –_ "Y por empujarte"._

_"Supongo que me lo merecía"._ – Suspiró. – _"Ambas cosas"._

Sus miradas se unieron por unos minutos. El silencio reinaba y era celestial. Había paz. No necesitaban hablar, sus ojos se estaban encargando de ello. La boca de Lea avanzó en busca de los labios de Dianna, nuevamente. En esta ocasión, la rubia también fue a su encuentro.

Era un beso cargado de emociones, sentimientos y sobre todo, cargado de amor. Podían sentir como con cada roce de sus lenguas transmitían el amor que sentían por la otra. Era lento, tímido y medido. Rozaba la línea de la perfección.

Las manos de Lea sujetaban sutilmente el rostro de Dianna de manera tal que parecía de cristal. Lentamente realizaba algún que otro movimiento a modo de caricia. Su cuerpo se fue levantando cautelosamente, sin despegarse de su boca.

Colocó una pierna en el costado del muslo de la rubia, repitiendo el movimiento con la restante, quedando sentada sobre ella. Sus manos descendieron hacia su cuello.

Las manos de Dianna se colocaron sobre la espalda de Lea, a la altura de su cintura, pudiendo sentir claramente su suave y delicada piel gracias a la corta remera que llevaba.

* * *

><p><strong>AYYYYYYYY Q TERNURA! <strong>

**No me insulten porque hay una parte mas!**!

Que hara Di? Le seguira la corriente o le dira que no? taran taran...

_PERDON POR EL MERCEDES EN VEZ DE AMBER (Error de tipeo)_

Seamos sinceros... que clase de nombre es Amber? jajajaja

Respecto a la charla en el bar... Es una fiesta privada, no hay tanto bullicio como en una salida normal.

**COMENTEN!** (me tienen re abandonada ultimamente...)

Saludos, Noe.


	39. Capitulo 39: Tour 2010: Nueva York IV

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**39:** City Music Hall, Nueva York.

(Parte IV)

04:19 AM - Sábado 29 de Mayo de 2010

Esta vez era diferente. La pasión había quedado de lado, dejando que sean sus corazones los que actuaban. Sus besos eran dulces, sentidos. Cada una podía apreciar los sentimientos de la otra con tal solo una caricia. Con tan solo un beso.

Las manos de Dianna fueron recorriendo, dulcemente, la espalda de la morocha. Lea había comenzado a darle unos cálidos besos en el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros y posteriormente los brazos de la rubia.

La morocha podía notar como Dianna se dejaba llevar. Su cuello se veía inclinado hacia atrás permitiéndole que su trabajo fuese más sencillo. Respiraba profundamente cada vez que depositaba un beso en el mismo. Necesitaba de ese néctar preciado que era su aroma.

Las manos de Dianna estaban inquietas, seguían rozando la espalda de la morocha, lo que llevo a que notara que no tenía sujetador. El contacto provocaba que Lea se arqueara levemente. El movimiento de la morocha comenzaba a ser sensual y la respiración de la rubia empezaba a escasear.

Lea alternaba los besos en el cuello con ligeros roces de sus labios con los de Dianna. Podía notar como abría lentamente su boca en busca de ese contacto que tanto anhelaba. La rubia se estremecía luego de cada acercamiento. Su piel se erizaba y las mariposas en su estomago se hacían presente con más intensidad.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, nadie las apuraba. Querían disfrutar de la otra como nunca antes. Poder sentirse, expresarse tras cada beso, cada roce.

Su siguiente victima fue el hombro. Desplazando sutilmente la ropa que lo cubría, comenzó a depositar besos lentos, cortos y casi imperceptibles. Dianna había depositado sus manos en la cola de Lea y dejaba que la misma tuviese el control de la situación. Se encontraba embelesada luego de cada contacto. Sus suspiros hablaban por sí misma.

Lentamente las manos de Lea comenzaron a apoderarse de la remera que llevaba por pijama. Sigilosamente comenzó a subirla dejándola completamente desnuda ante ella. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba al verla.

La rubia buscó el rostro de la morocha, acercando sus labios mansamente en busca de un nuevo beso. Las manos de Dianna parecían despertarse mágicamente y con total pasividad se fueron deshaciendo de la remera de la morocha.

Sus bocas volvieron a separarse. Se observaban como nunca antes. Como si fuese la primera vez de cada una. Lea le regaló una sonrisa lo cual provocó que Dianna se ruborizara. Con su dedo deslizó un mechón del flequillo que caía sobre uno de los ojos de Lea.

Tras aquel roce, la morocha la sujetó alrededor de su cuello, hundiéndose en un beso más apasionado, más intenso y profundo. La rubia, envuelta en aquel deseo incontrolable que se veía saciado por los labios de ambas que se transformaban en una misma boca, recorría nuevamente la espalda de Lea.

Ya no se analizaban mas, la pasión se había adueñado de cada poro, de cada molécula del aire. Los besos se volvían más ardientes. Ambas se correspondían, podían sentir el deseo de tenerse.

Los movimientos pélvicos de Lea comenzaban a provocar que la respiración de Dianna se entrecortara. Podía sentir con claridad como esa leve fricción encendía cada parte de su ser.

Rápidamente los dedos de la rubia comenzaron a buscar el botón del jean de la morocha. Sus movimientos demostraban el deseo irrefrenable pero sin perder la dulzura y la pasividad.

Lea no quería que Dianna tomase la iniciativa. El movimiento comenzó a ser de una forma más sugerente mientras sus labios volvían a unirse.

La rubia enloquecía por lapsos. Sus manos, que estuvieron mimando su espalda, se habían detenido en la cola de la morocha. Comenzaba a acariciarla, dejando que fuertes apretones sobre la misma reflejaran su señal de deseo.

Fue un instante lleno de pasión, de lujuria. Lea gemía mudamente tras cada roce y acercaba su cuerpo, al punto de que sus pechos se rozaran cada vez con más ardor.

Dianna respiró profundamente y sacando fuerzas, que solo la pasión podía brindarle, alzó levemente a la morocha. Lea pudo entender las intenciones que la rubia tenia y ayudo a separarse para que esta pudiese quitarle su jean.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el jean de Lea se acoplaba a sus remeras en el piso de la habitación, dejándola en una tanga color piel que provocó que la rubia se relamiera los labios.

La morocha comenzó a avanzar. Inmovilizó fuertemente las piernas de la rubia y empujando sutilmente hacia ella logro que quedara completamente acostada sobre la cama. Con sus manos recorría cada una de las piernas de Dianna mientras retiraba lentamente la prenda restante de su pijama.

Por primera vez desde aquel beso inicial, que había derivado en este encuentro pasional, sus bocas se vieron separadas por tanto tiempo. Una separación que solo duró el período que Lea tardó en colocarse sobre ella.

La morocha pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaban al sentir el contacto de ambos cuerpos, que solo se encontraban cubiertos por una ínfima prenda interior. Lo que derivo en respiraciones agitadas y pulsaciones aceleradas.

Las manos de Dianna fueron a posarse sobre la cintura Lea, quien seguía sobre ella. Comenzó a subir por su espalda llegando a la altura de sus axilas y lentamente, sin ningún tipo de pudor y con el deseo que transmitía su mirada, acarició el pecho de la morocha, excitándola de tal modo que un pequeño gemido se hizo incontrolable.

La morocha volvió la mirada hacia la rubia. Se dejó caer sobre ella, y su nariz comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de su rostro. Intercalando los roces con sus labios de manera sutil. Finalmente su boca se perdió en su cuello.

Las manos de Dianna se depositaron nuevamente y de manera veloz sobre la cintura de Lea, quien pudo sentir como los dedos ágiles de la rubia se deshacían de su tanga.

Un susurro convertido en gemido se dejaba escuchar en los labios de Dianna, que se estremecía con cada beso que Lea depositaba en su cuello. Alternándolos con lamidas insinuantes.

Lea se dejaba llevar por los sonidos que salían de la boca de la rubia. Sus besos habían descendido hasta su ombligo, donde delicadamente fue dejando pequeños besos mientras iba deshaciéndose de la prenda interior de Dianna.

El movimiento de la cintura de Dianna comenzó notarse con más ímpetu al sentir aquellos besos sobre su abdomen. La rubia podía sentir como Lea estaba a punto de alcanzar su zona más intima.

Lea pudo sentir como la mano de Dianna se apoderaba firmemente de su pelo y ante semejante muestra de deseo alzó su vista, encontrándose con la mirada avivada de la rubia quien, mordiéndose su labio inferior, dejaba notar el deseo que la invadía.

La lengua de la morocha se hacía dueña de la situación y recorría lentamente el muslo interno de la rubia. Un excitante gemido se coló por la boca de Dianna.

Sin más vueltas, Lea se introdujo por completo entre las piernas de Dianna. Sus labios se encargaban de recorrer cada zona que no conocía, junto con su lengua que, una vez dentro, comenzaba a proporcionar suaves movimientos.

Sus actos se veían gobernados por los gemidos de Dianna quien hacia unos minutos había dejado de controlarlos. Cada vez se volvían más sonoros y expresivos. Podía sentir como la mano de la rubia tiraba más de su pelo cada vez que aumentaba el movimiento con su lengua.

Dianna podía sentir como el placer la invadía. Su cadera se levantaba con vigor, separándose del colchón, su boca se abría en busca de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, los únicos que podían callar sus gemidos estridentes.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Lea se encargó de realizar todo tipo de maniobra con su lengua, la rubia tiro con fuerza de su pelo, provocando que la morocha subiese bruscamente en busca de su boca.

Sus cuerpos se volvieron a acoplar a la perfección. Parecían uno. Sus besos llenos de placer, junto con sus roces lujuriosos, se sumaban al movimiento que realizaban. La respiración cada vez era más entrecortada sumándose a la clara transpiración de ambos cuerpos.

Esta vez era la mano de Lea la que buscaba la entrepierna de la rubia, perdiéndose dentro de la misma. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de la boca de Dianna casi sin ningún tipo de cautela. No lo podía evitar debido a la presión y el movimiento que generaba la morocha con sus dedos.

El meneo que generaba la cadera de la rubia fue perdiendo ritmo. Un fuerte y largo gemido fueron determinantes para Lea. La rubia pudo sentir como su cuerpo se contrajo por unos minutos para luego relajarse por completo. En aquel momento de placer solo pudo morder con fuerza el labio de la morocha quien gimió de dolor.

Podía notar como el sudor se hacía dueño de sus cuerpos una vez, dejandose caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Las manos de Dianna se aferraban fuertemente a la espalda de Lea.

"_Te extrañé"_ – Susurró la morocha casi sobre sus labios.

Los ojos de la rubia finalmente se abrieron a la par pudiendo notar la mirada dulce de Lea, quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

"_Yo también…"_ – Exclamó de manera casi imperceptible.

Podían sentir a la perfección la respiración entrecortada de la otra, los latidos acelerados. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, sellando aquel momento perfecto y único entre ambas.

El tiempo corría pero para ellas hacía rato que el reloj se había detenido. Solo podían mirarse y acariciarse mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a relajarse. Con un movimiento sutil y sigiloso, Dianna volteó sin desprenderse de la morocha, quedando sobre la misma.

Sus manos buscaban devolver aquella pasión que hacia minutos había podido experimentar. Buscaba transmitir los mismos sentimientos que hacia segundos la habían invadido. La cabeza de Lea se deslizaba hacia atrás, rozando la cabecera de la cama mientras un gemido ensordecedor determinaba la entrada de la rubia.

Comenzaba con movimientos lentos y cautelosos para continuar con más intensidad y profundidad. Podía sentir como cada gemido se hacía presente con más ímpetu que el anterior y le marcaba el ritmo que su cuerpo necesitaba. La cadera de la morocha se movía sin control provocando que Dianna aumentara la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Luego de unos minutos, un gemido prolongado y sonoro fue suficiente para que la rubia se dejara caer sobre ella y sus cuerpos se vieran fundidos nuevamente. El sudor se hacía presente de nuevo junto con la respiración agitada de ambas.

Sus miradas se volvían a encontrar junto con unas sonrisas de tontas enamoradas. Lea se aferraba con fuerza a Dianna. Amaba tenerla así y no quería perderla. La rubia podía sentir como cada apretujón de la morocha determinaba un claro gesto de posesión.

Sus cuerpos entraron en una relajación total que llevo a que se quedaran dormidas, sin pensar en la posible entrada de sus compañeras de elenco. Estaban más allá de todo. Estaban en su mundo.

La luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana. Lea pudo notar como la misma se depositaba en su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos pudo entender que había dormido en el cuarto de Dianna.

Al notarse abrazada a su cuerpo, aun desnudo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara. Habían cambiado de posición en algún momento de la noche, dejando a Lea nuevamente sobre la rubia. Observó sutilmente las camas vacías e intactas de Naya y Heather.

Dos opciones vagaban por su mente: Habían entrado y al encontrarlas desnudas se habían ido o ni siquiera habían llegado al cuarto. Esperaba que fuese la segunda opción. Conociéndolas sabía que si las habían visto, de seguro, antes de retirarse, las deberían de haber fotografiado o cosas por el estilo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar el rostro angelical con el cual dormía Dianna. Su relajación era tal que se transmitía con total claridad.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia. Su dedo índice era el bendecido para hacerlo.

Comenzó por una de sus piernas, subía lentamente por su rodilla, pasando por su muslo. El movimiento cada vez se hacía más lento y sutil, casi imperceptible. No quería despertarla. Estaba disfrutando de verla así.

El recorrido siguió por su abdomen, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Su trayecto continuó por su pecho mientras contorneaba uno de sus pezones con total delicadeza.

Finalmente se depositó en su hombro recorriendo su clavícula, que debido a la posición en la que se encontraba se veía más marcada de lo normal. Fue descendiendo por su brazo hasta llegara a su mano.

El movimiento se vio repetido de manera inversa. Al llegar nuevamente al inicio, fue trazando el contorno de su mentón, rozando sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz hasta llegar a su boca.

Aquellos labios que la volvían loca, que le hacían perder la razón. Primero se desplazó por el labio superior. Repitió su movimiento por el inferior cuando pudo notar como una leve mueca contenía una sonrisa.

"_Estas despierta?"_ – Susurró de manera paulatina.

"_Desde que empezaste por mi rodilla"_ – Respondió con la voz algo ronca. Trago saliva y entreabrió sus ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraban por primera vez en la mañana luego de aquella noche única que habían vivido. Habían dejado de lado aquella pasión y desenfreno que tanto las caracterizaba para verse envueltas en una burbuja de sentimientos y romanticismo que derivaba en aquella noche tan épica.

Lea era consciente que había encontrado el momento perfecto para darle aquel regalo que tanto estaba esperando, que tanta ilusión le hacía entregárselo.

"_Ah sí?"_ – Sonrió al notar la mirada de la rubia. – _"Y que esperabas para hablarme?"._

"_Estaba disfrutando del momento"_ – Le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos. – _"Dejame saborearlo un ratito mas…"._

"_Ya no tiene gracia"_ – Respondió Lea a tono de broma. – "_Antes te veías angelical"._

"_Osea… como siempre!"_ – Abrió uno de sus ojos esperando la reacción de la morocha.

"_Como siempre_ c_uando no gritas, no te pones celosa, no estás histérica, no tenés dudas…". _

Dianna la interrumpió con un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Era miel para su boca. Podía sentir como los mismos se quedaban pegados cuando intentaban separarlos.

"_Y eso a que se debió?"_ – Indagó sorprendida.

"_Si seguías hablando ibas a arruinar el momento"_ – Sonrió enérgicamente. – _"Por lo que preferí callarte… Te pareció correcto el modo?"._ – Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y suspiraba relajadamente.

"_No te vuelvas a dormir…"_ – Susurró Lea.

"_Porque?"_ – Murmuró casi sin modular.

"_Primero porque ya son casi las 10 am y segundo porque hay algo que quiero darte"_. – Levantó levemente su cuerpo y pudo sentir como los brazos de la rubia volvían a pegarla a ella.

"_No te vayas…" _– Volvió a tragar saliva. – _"Un ratito mas…"._ – Murmuró nuevamente.

"_No me voy a ir… Solo quiero buscar algo"_ – Repitió el movimiento con su cuerpo. Esta vez con éxito.

Al levantarse de la cama, Dianna abrió sus ojos para observar como Lea caminaba alrededor de la misma con su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Dirigió una mirada rápida a la habitación tratando de divisar su cartera. Finalmente la encontró. Dianna se acomodó para tener una mejor vista. Inclinó levemente la almohada y se apoyo contra ella sobre el respaldo de la cama. Solo su cabeza quedaba sutilmente levantada.

La morocha buscaba enérgicamente dentro de la misma, hasta que volteó hacia la rubia quien la miraba con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Con pasos acelerados se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cama, volviendo a acostarse sobre Dianna quien la envolvió dulcemente entre sus brazos.

Lea tenía el puño de su mano cerrado, sobre el pecho de Dianna, por lo que no podía divisar con claridad que era lo que había sacado de su cartera. Su intriga fue más fuerte.

"_Que fuiste a buscar?"_ – La miró fijo.

La morocha suspiro y miró su mano, la cual permanecía cerrada. – _"Viste que vos me pediste que me la jugara por vos?"_ – Pudo notar como la rubia asentía con su cabeza. – _"Bueno…" _– Trataba de buscar las palabras justas. Hizo una pausa.

"_Se me está empezando a ir la ternura y el buen humor… Daleeee decime!"_ – Agregó Dianna con una risa sutil.

Lea la miro a los ojos contagiándose de la misma. – _"Esto quería dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero sentía que el momento en que lo hiciera tenía que ser único"._ – Tragó saliva. Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron tratando de asimilar la situación.

"_Sé que siempre me reprochas que no me juego por vos, que no me importas, que lo elijo a Theo antes que…"_ – Dianna la interrumpió.

"_No lo nombres por favor!"_ – Inhaló profundo.

"_Perdón!"_ – Hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento. La mirada de la rubia le dio el visto bueno para que siguiera con su explicación.

"_Bueno… Que lo elijo antes que a vos, que me importa más el que dirán y todas esas cosas que te encargas de reprocharme". _

"_No te reprocho, te recuerdo nada más!"_ – Agregó por inercia. Pudo notar la mirada asesina de Lea. – _"Perdón! No interrumpo mas"_. – Alzó sus cejas en son de paz.

"_Esto que te voy a dar es mi manera de demostrarte que sos lo mas importante que me paso"_. – Abrió su mano y los ojos de Dianna se abrieron a la par.

"_Me estas proponiendo casamiento?"_ – Preguntó algo sorprendida.

"_No! Estás loca?"_ – Respondió Lea entremedio de una risa estridente ante la pregunta de la rubia. – _"Es simbólico! Sabes que me gustan esas cosas"._

Dianna se rió de la situación. – _"Me abrís la mano, me mostrás dos alianzas, que querés que piense?"_ – Trató de justificarse.

"_Corrección!"_ – Sujetó una con su otra mano. – _"Son anillos, no son alianzas". _

La rubia miro el que sujetaba aparte y pudo notar que dentro tenía grabado el nombre de Lea.

"_Tiene grabado tu nombre…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Al igual que una alianza"._

"_Tiene grabado mi nombre porque simboliza mi corazón"._ – Colocó el otro anillo que tenía en el pecho de Dianna y con esa mano sujeto la suya. – _"Quiero dártelo para que sepas que sos la dueña de él"._ – Alzó su mirada para esperar la reacción de Dianna.

La rubia la miró y le sonrió. Fue suficiente para Lea. Lentamente lo deslizó por su dedo.

"_Y aquel otro?"_ – Señaló con la mirada el que se encontraba sobre su pecho.

"_Bueno, este es el tuyo"_ – Lo volvió a sujetar con sus manos. – _"Tiene tu nombre"_ – Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. – _"Es para que se lo des a la persona que querés que sea dueña del tuyo". _

Hizo una pausa esperando que la rubia se lo colocara en su dedo. Lo había soñado así hacía varios meses. Tenía miedo que la reacción pudiese ser la contraria. Sus miradas hablaban por si solas. Lea estaba abriendo su corazón.

"_No sé si ya tenés en mente quien puede ser la per…"_ – Se vio interrumpida.

"_Con esa mirada terminaste de convencerme"_ – Gestó una tímida sonrisa.

Lo sujetó con cuidado y lentamente comenzó a deslizárselo. Al verlo en su dedo, Lea no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos para finalizar en un abrazó cálido y protector que resumía lo ocurrido en ese cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>ALIMENTENSE DE SEXO Y DULZURA!<strong>

Para los que lo pedian! jajajajaa

Despues de leer el capitulo tomense un vaso de agua con Limón.

_Sobretodo disfrutenlo porque se vienen momentos duros... No digo mas!_

Vuelvo a repetir: Estan comentando poco =(

**Ya no les gusta lo que escribo?**

Me deprimen sus pocos comentarios, sepanlo!


	40. Capitulo 40: El último de los placeres

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**40:** El último de los placeres**.**

26 de Agosto de 2010.

"_NAYA EXPLICAME QUE ES TODO ESTO!"_ – Lea entró prepotente al departamento de la latina. Estaba desencajada.

Naya la observaba apoyada en la puerta viendo como la morocha se adentraba en su sala de estar luego de golpear con énfasis en reiteradas ocasiones. Llevaba su celular en la mano y lo sacudía por todos lados. Claramente quería enseñarle algo en él.

La latina achicó los ojos tratando de divisar lo que mostraba. – _"Esa mujer es rubia" _– Los revoleó restándole importancia. – "_Yo soy morocha, no se si lo notás y tampoco tendría porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago a vos!"_.

"_No estoy para bromas Nay!"_ – Se sentó en el sillón. – _"Hasta que no me digas las cosas como son no me voy a ir". _– Dejó el teléfono en la mesa ratona.

Naya cerró la puerta y lentamente se acercó hacia ella. – _"Querés algo para tomar?" _– Ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"_Cianuro__, tenés?"_ – Preguntó sin retirar sus ojos del teléfono.

"_Ehmmmm"_ – Pensó. – _"Se me acabó! Así que te lo debo_". – Respondió irónicamente. – _"Otra cosa?"_ – Preguntó mientras se perdía detrás de la pared.

"_Agua esta bien"_ – Respondió la morocha con desgano.

Luego de unos minutos salió con dos vasos de agua en una bandeja junto con unos snacks para comer.

"_No sé realmente que haces __acá…"_ – Agregó mientras la depositaba en la mesa. – _"No se tampoco que tipo de explicación querés que te de"._

"_Sos mi ultima opción…"_ – Sus ojos transmitían tristeza. _– "Ponete en mi lugar"._

"_Yo te entiendo Le… pero no corresponde que sea yo quien tenga que darte las explicaciones"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Tendrías que hablar con ella"._

"_Vos me estas diciendo enserio?"_ – Rió irónicamente. – _"Es una miedosa! No ves que me ignora?"._ – Alzó la voz.

"_Bueno! Calmate" _– Sujetó uno de los vasos. – _"Toma eso"._ -

Lea lo sujetó con su mano para dejarlo nuevamente en la mesa. – _"Estoy calmada!"_ – Su respiración se volvía algo agitada. – _"Hace cuanto que no me ve? Dos meses mas o menos?"_ – No esperó respuesta. – _"Nos vemos en el set y no me dice nada! Tanto le costaba contarme? Me tengo que enterar así?"._ – Finalmente bebió el vaso con agua.

"_Te entiendo Lea!"_ – Trataba de apaciguar las aguas. _– "Entiendo claramente lo que me decís y lo que sentís pero yo no puedo hacer nada mas que eso"_. – Hizo una pausa rogando que la morocha entrara en razón.

Volvió a sujetar su celular y Naya pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"_Por favor no llores!"_ – Exclamó en un tono poco tolerante. - _"Es lo único que me falta!"._

"_No voy a llorar!"_ – Frunció sus labios conteniendo un grito. – _"Tengo ganas de estampar el celular contra la pared"._ – Lo sujetó con fuerza.

"_El celular tampoco tiene la culpa eh…" _– Alzó una de sus cejas. – _"No te ofendas, pero para mi gusto estas exagerando un poco"._

La mirada de Lea fue fulminante. – _"EXAGERANDO?"_ – Rió irónicamente. – "_Me tengo que enterar por los malditos paparazzis de que esta saliendo con ese ingles y yo soy la que esta exagerando?"_ – Se mordió su labio inferior. _– "Por favor Naya!"._

"_Tal vez las cosas no son como parecen…"_ – Ignoraba la rabia de la morocha. – _"Tal vez es como vos con Theo_". – Hizo una pausa.

"_No es igual! Porque Theo es mi amigo...__"_ – Revoleó sus ojos. – _"Deja! Nunca lo entenderías"._

"_Ey!"_ – Gritó. – _"Te recuerdo que estas en MI departamento y que VOS recurriste a mi, así que o hablas o ahí tenés la puerta". _– Fue sincera, como era tan característico en ella.

Lea resopló mas enojada que antes. – _"Theo es mi amigo! No pasa nada entre nosotros, es como si fuese mi hermano… Es todo falso, entendes?". _– Su tono se volvía acelerado.

"_Pero para la prensa son novios…"_ – Lea afirmó con su cabeza. _– "Por ende, en los eventos te ven CON ÉL, te besas CON ÉL, te ven de la mano CON ÉL"._ – Resaltaba cada vez que repetía la frase.

"_Me estas desesperando con ese tono…__ Podes dejar de resaltar el con él?"_ – Trató de contener la risa.

"_No me esquives el tema enana!" _– Sonrió complicemente. – _"Entendes a lo que voy?._

"_Mas o menos…"_ – Frunció su ceño. – _"Me querés decir que puede estar media saturada de la situación?"._

"_No lo se! Yo te hablo por mí… Yo te hubiese mandado a ya sabes donde hace rato!"_ – Hizo una mueca. – _"No debe ser lindo, ni fácil, que hablen de ella como lo hacen"_. - Hizo una pausa. – _"Vos porque estas de novia…"_ – Notó que la morocha estaba con la mirada perdida. – _"Supuestamente"._

Lea miraba hacia el vaso con agua mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Estaba pensativa. Su silencio lo decía todo. Tal vez no era tan errado lo que Naya le planteaba. La latina solo se limitaba a observarla. Rompió el silencio.

"_Puedo preguntar algo?" _– Lea asintió con su cabeza sin levantar la vista. – _"Porque estas con Theo?"._

La morocha fijó su mirada en los ojos de Naya. La había tomado por sorpresa. Abrió su boca para responder pero notó que sus palabras no salían. Tenía un nudo en la garganta o simplemente no tenía una respuesta para aquello. La latina abrió sus ojos a la espera del comentario.

"_No lo __sé..."_ – Su rostro se mostraba sorprendido y descolocado. – _"Supongo que me hace sentir segura el saber que lo tengo a él"._

"_Aha…" _– Exclamó al igual que un psicólogo. _– "No pensaste que podrías estar haciéndole daño a él también?"_ – Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta agregó. – _"No es que me interese, por mi que se pudra después de lo que hizo en la fiesta, pero aunque no parezca, es humano…"_

Lea no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario. – _"Pobre! Es bueno…"_ – Volvió a ponerse seria. – _"El sabe como son las cosas, las tiene bien claras y está conforme con este trato, supongo que le dará algún tipo de ganancia también…"_

"_Ay Lea, Lea…_" – Suspiró. _– "Por momentos sos tan estúpida…"_ – La morocha abrió sus ojos ante aquel comentario. _– "No lo tomes a mal!"_

Sonrió ante la aclaración. – _"Y como debería tomarlo?"_

"_Me refiero…"_ – Hizo una pausa tratando de explicarse. – _"Primero: Pobre son las personas que no tienen para comer y a decir verdad Theo esta bastante gordito"._ – Lea rió de manera estridente. Naya siguió con su mismo tono. – _"Segundo: La ganancia que tiene él, es arroparte después de un desencuentro amoroso que obviamente vas a tener siempre que estés con Dianna, sabes por qué? PORQUE ES UNA MUJER!"._ – Resaltó la última frase.

Lea trataba de contener la risa. – "_Sonás tan convencida de lo que decís…"._

"_Es que es __así!"_ – Alzó sus manos. – _"Al ser una mujer siempre te vas a tener que esconder y él se va a aprovechar de eso"._ – Frunció su ceño. – _"Me vas a decir que cuando se queda a dormir en tu casa no tienen sexo?"._ – Gestó una mueca dándolo por obvio.

"_No"_ – Respondió automáticamente.

"_DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ – Exclamó con vigor. – _"No te la crees ni vos esa!"._

Lea se mantenía seria. _– "No Nay! No tenemos relaciones!"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama"._

"_Me vas a decir que con ese cuerpazo y esas piernas solo le sos fiel a la rubia?"_ – La morocha asintió con su cabeza.

"_Guau… Di debe ser una fiera en la cama!"_ – La morocha volvió a reír a carcajadas.

"_No voy a responder a eso!"_ – No podía contener la risa.

"_Estoy en lo cierto no? Por eso te reis __así!"_ – La latina se sumó a su risa. – _"Además, el que calla otorga…"_

"_No te voy a contar sobre lo que pasa entre Di y yo!" _– Abrió sus ojos mostrándose incomoda aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_No quiero que me cuentes, solo quiero saber si cuando fuiste al hotel hubo reconciliación__..."_ – Continuó con su interrogatorio.

"_Si…"_ – Se movió su anillo. _– "Como una estúpida le di el anillo después de que estuvimos…"_ – Desvió la mirada hacia su mano.

"_No quiero saber detalles de lo que hicieron, solo espero que no lo hayan hecho en mi cama!" _– Hizo una pausa. – _"Le propusiste casamiento?". _– Sus ojos salían de su rostro.

"_NOOO!"_ – Alzó la voz. – "_Porque todo el mundo piensa lo mismo?"._

"_Porque no somos ciegos! Eso es una alianza a mi no me engañas!"_ – Sujetó la mano de Lea. La observó con delicadeza.

"_Ves! No es una alianza!"_ – Frunció su boca mientras alzaba sus cejas. _– "Es algo entre ella y yo, simboliza nuestros corazones"._

"_Basta por favor! Tanta dulzura me va a hacer mal!"_ – Lea rió ante el comentario. – _"No entiendo porque Di no me lo contó"._ – Su rostro se volvía pensativo.

"_Cuando __hablaste con ella?"_ – Indagó la morocha, sorprendida ante la confesion de Naya.

"_Hará…." _– Pensó. – "_Dos días mas o menos"_. – Exclamó sin estar del todo segura.

"_Hace dos días fueron las fotos esas que te __mostré!"_ – Frunció su ceño mientras trataba de hilar los hechos. Naya se había hundido sola. – "_Eso quiere decir que vos estabas en el set cuando ella estaba ahí con él?"_ – Preguntó vigorosamente.

La latina desvió su mirada. Podía sentir como los ojos de Lea se clavaban en su cara.

"_CONTESTAME NAYA!"_ – Elevó la voz volviendo a perder la paz que había logrado encontrar.

"_SI!"_ – Contestó de mala gana. – _"Estaba con ella y también me volví con ella!"_ – Suspiró ofuscada. – _"Sos insoportable cuando querés!"._

"_Quiero saber que te dijo de él!"_ – Hizo una pausa. – "_Y no me digas que no hablaron porque no te creo!"._

"_Ya te dije que a mi no me corresponde hablar de ese tema!"_ – Sacó el celular de su pantalón. _– "Toma! Llamala y habla con ella_". – Se lo extendió.

"_Estas loca?"_ – Lo apartó con su mano. – _"Quiero que me digas que te dijo, el porque de toda esta situación! Sos mi amiga no?"._

"_Si! Y también soy amiga de ella, por eso te digo que deberían hablar! Están actuando como dos nenas!". _– Golpeó la palma de las manos en sus piernas.

"_Sos consciente de que me voy a ir totalmente alterada de tu departamento y voy a manejar en ese estado, lo que es posible que me provoque un accidente…"_ – Hizó una pausa. – "_Mi muerte caerá en TU conciencia"_. – La señaló con el dedo índice.

"_No te gastes Lea! No tengo conciencia"._ – Fue terminante. – _"Y tampoco tengo corazón, así que no te esfuerces en buscar otra palabra!"._ – Dió el tema por cerrado.

"_Por dios! Algo de compasión hacia mi persona!"_ – Se agarró la cabeza. – _"Te juro que después voy a hablar con ella como si no me hubieses contado nada"_. – La cara de Naya había cambiado, parecía que estaba cediendo. – _"Por favor te lo pido!"._

"_Bueno ya! Suficiente! Rogando sos mas insoportable todavía"_ – Estaba de mal humor, se podía notar en su rostro y en su tono de voz. _– "Hablamos poco y nada así que tampoco te creas que tengo la verdad absoluta"_ – Hizo un suspiro y comenzó a narrar la historia.

**Flashback.**

El tour había terminado y Lea había optado por quedarse el tiempo que tenia de vacaciones en su ciudad natal, Nueva York. Dianna en cambio había partido hacia un nuevo rumbo, Pittsburgh. Se encontraría allí por unos meses para grabar la película "I am number 4".

Si bien en Agosto debía retomar las filmaciones con Glee, tenía tiempo suficiente para grabar unas cuantas escenas y luego hacer alguna que otra escapada para continuar con la película.

La distancia y las obligaciones de cada una les habían sentado fatal. Se habían desconectado. Más allá de algún que otro mensaje de texto, la conversación fue nula.

En uno de los tantos descansos que tuvo la rubia, luego de días y semanas de grabaciones, se encontró con su representante, Dan.

Habían acordado merendar en el departamento de Dianna para evitar a la prensa y hablar de varios temas de la mejor manera posible.

El muchacho tenía varias propuestas publicitarias, películas y hasta revistas que exigían de la presencia de la rubia. Tenía que debatir acerca de sus horarios, prioridades y disponibilidad.

La charla transcurría amenamente, junto con una merienda exquisita. Dan era realmente encantador y Dianna lo quería mucho. Sabia que siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella. Era como su hermano.

_"Bueno Di… Que opinas de las propuestas que te traje?"__ – _Esparcía los papeles sobre la mesa.

Dianna observaba con atención cada propuesta que ya habían debatido. Quería estar segura de tomar la decisión correcta.

_"Creo que con los tiempos vengo bastante bien"__ – _Separó algunas._ – __"Respecto a la película, no falta tanto para que terminemos, con Glee empezamos en Agosto recién y después no tengo nada mas, así que si querés dar el okey a las revistas me parece lo mejor"__ –_ Le entregó las seleccionadas._ – __"Que opinas?"._

_"Es justamente lo que tenía en mente".__ – _Sujetó las hojas de las revistas que había seleccionado. Entre ellas se encontraba la GQ de Octubre, junto con Lea y Cory, quienes ya habían dado su visto bueno. Solo faltaba la confirmación de la rubia.

_"Estas segura de elegir GQ?"__ – _Indagó Dan.

_"Si…"__ – _Gestó una mueca con su boca. _– "Crees que se puedan llegar a molestar por salir con poca ropa?"._

_"No exactamente, me preocupan mas otros temas...".__ –_ Juntó los papeles que habían descartado.

_"Que otros temas?"__ – _Preguntó Dianna con su ceño fruncido.

_"Sos conciente que posar con poca ropa, junto con Lea"__ –_ Hizo una pausa._ – "__Va a alimentar mas los rumores no?"._

_"También esta Cory…"__ –_ Trató de justificar lo injustificable.

_"Ya se Di, a mi no me tenés que explicar nada… Ellos no ven la presencia de nadie más… Solo tienen ojos para vos y Lea". __– _Trataba de explicarse. Dianna se mantenía en silencio procesando cada palabra.

_"Viste esas paginas que te pase? Se habla mas de Faberry, que de Finchel!"__ – _Hizo una pausa_. – "__No quiero que tengas problemas con Ryan por esto! Sumado a que Achele es lo mas buscado en Google junto con la pregunta de si salís con Lea".__ – _Esperó una respuesta de la rubia.

_"Ya no se que querés que haga. Hace varios días que no la veo a Lea, que no hablamos, siguen los rumores todavía?"__ – _Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

_"Después del tour que brindaron va a seguir por un rato largo… Es más, ojala me equivoque, pero dudo que se termine tan fácil todo esto".__ – _Hizo una pausa, lo que llevó a que recordara lo último que se dijo de ella._ – __"Estas saliendo con Alex?"._

Dianna rió. _– "No Dan! Lo conozco hace muy poco… Nos llevamos muy bien, nada mas"__ –_ Exclamó con una sonrisa._ – "__Porque me preguntas?"._

_"Porque también hay rumores de eso"__ –_ Volvió a mostrarse pensativo._ – __"Se me ocurrió algo…"._

_"No! Desde ya te digo que no!"__ – _No dejó hablar al muchacho_. __– "No voy a usarlo de pantalla, así que sacate esa idea de la mente".__ –_ Fue terminante.

_"Jamás te pediría eso y lo sabes muy bien! Te iba a decir que podrías hacerte ver con él, no que te pongas de novia, simplemente salir a comer, pasear, como buenos amigos, es demasiado lo que te pido?". __– _Alzó sus cejas buscando sonar convincente.

La rubia pensó por un momento. _– "Si es solo eso… No! Ósea no me parece mal porque de hecho hemos salido a comer con los demás chicos de la película"__. –_ La interrumpió.

_"Eso no da que hablar. Si salís sola con él si! Tómalo como un consejo, no te estoy exigiendo que lo hagas".__ – _Suspiró. _– "Si querés sobrevivir en este ambiente, tenés que hacerte ver con las personas adecuadas. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes, solo quiero lo mejor para vos".__ – _Exclamó mientras se levantaba.

Se acercó a Dianna y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla._ – __"Hablamos… y pensalo__!" –_ Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para perderse por la puerta del departamento. Sin dudas aquello había quedado resonando en la cabeza de la rubia.

**Fin del Flashback. **

"_Esa conversación fue todo lo que me contó cuando hablamos por teléfono". -_ Naya finalizó con el relato.

"_Me estas queriendo decir que está con ese chico porque se lo sugirió su representante?" _– Expresó sorprendida la morocha.

"_Nunca dije eso Lea!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Escuchas lo que querés eh… Dije que su representante le recomendó que se muestre con otra gente…"._ – Aclaró el panorama.

"_ES LO MISMO!"_ – Su tono se volvía irritante.

"_CALMATE!" _– Exigió la latina ya con poca paciencia. – _"Y no! No es lo mismo_". – Hizo una pausa. – "_Su representante nunca le dijo que lo tome de la mano o que lo bese o lo que fuese que hace con él!"_ – Trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

"_Que me querés decir? Que lo hace porque ella quiere?"_ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

"_Y…"_ – Levantó sus manos. _– "No veo a nadie que la obligue a hacerlo". _

"_No me estas ayudando en nada eh…"_ – Su rostro transmitía tristeza mezclado con ira.

"_PREFERIS QUE TE MIENTA?"_ – Le gritó para hacerla reaccionar. – _"No entiendo porque te pones tan mal! Porque no hablas con ella primero?"._

"_Que querés que le diga?"_ – Su voz se volvía acelerada. – _"AY DIANNA ESTOY CELOSA! PORQUE ME CAMBIASTE POR ÉL?_" – Naya contuvo la risa.

"_No hace falta que le digas eso… se te nota!"_ – Se mordió su labio inferior. – _"Por eso están como están, porque no hablan! Nunca hablan y siempre sacan conclusiones apresuradas"._

Lea se quedó en silencio y proceso aquella última frase de la latina. Tenía razón. Nunca hablaban cuando algo les molestaba, siempre esperaban a que ese tema explotara peor para luego tratar de arreglarlo. Esta vez tenia que ser diferente, tenia que encontrar el modo de que la rubia le diera las explicaciones que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Tenia ganas de hacer una conversacion Naya-Lea...<p>

APARECIO ALEX! _¿Que le pasa a Di? Se volvio loca?_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

**GRACIAS POR LA CANTIDAD DE FIRMAS DE AYER**

**VOY A AMENAZARLOS MAS SEGUIDO JAJAJAJA**

No dejen de comentar, no me abandonen de nuevo =(

(Estoy preparando un capitulo largo y muy bueno... el numero 42, para ser mas exacta)

Besos, Noe.


	41. Capitulo 41: Revista GQ

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**41:** Revista GQ.

15 de Septiembre de 2010

El cumpleaños de Lea había pasado, unas cuantas presentaciones y eventos también. Dianna estaba bastante absorbida por la grabación de la película y la morocha trataba de mantener la calma de la mejor manera posible.

Después de aquella conversación con Naya que ya parecía tan lejana, nada había cambiado. Ni para bien, ni para mal. Lea había optado por dejar las cosas como estaban. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Era consciente que la equivocada en este caso era la rubia y estaba a la espera de alguna reacción de su parte.

Espera que se hacia eterna y cada vez parecía mas lejana la posibilidad de que Dianna se acercara a hablarle. A explicarle las cosas que necesitaba y debía saber.

El trato de la rubia para con ella era cordial. La saludaba como a todos sus compañeros y el hecho de estar con los tiempos justos había hecho que se distanciara de todos, no solo de ella. Por lo que tampoco podía determinar si era personal o si había cambiado su manera de ser.

Luego de aquel ataque que invadió su cuerpo y posteriormente el departamento de Naya había optado por tomarse la situación con mas tranquilidad. Si Dianna no se acercaba, ella tampoco lo haría. Si no le hablaba, tomaría la misma postura y si decidía hablarle como si nunca pasó nada, también actuaría como ella.

Hoy debía verla y aunque la morocha se hiciera la indiferente, se moría de ganas. Sabia que las fotos serian subidas de tono eso le generaba cierto nerviosismo. No porque no se pudiese controlar, sino porque notaba que su cuerpo ya hacia rato había dejado de responderle a su cerebro.

Dianna también se encontraba nerviosa. No solo por la calidad de las fotos, sino también por la presencia de Lea. Sabia que las cosas no estaban bien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Se había levantado temprano, algo que no era muy común en ella. Compró café y se dirigió directo al departamento de Jessica. Hacia desde aquella visita en Nueva York que no se veían.

Jessica abrió la puerta de su departamento y pudo sentir como el abrazo de Dianna se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

_"No sabes lo que te extrañe!_" – Expresó la rubia con millones de sentimientos en cada palabra.

_"Y yo a vos rubi!"_ – La apretaba fuertemente con sus brazos. –_ "Hace tanto que no se nada de vos"._

Era una manera de decir. Si bien habían hablado por teléfono, por Messenger y diversos medios de comunicación que abundan en este siglo, Jessica podía sentir que le faltaba su media mitad. Tenían que ponerse al tanto.

_"Traje el desayuno"_ – Exclamó la rubia alzando la bolsa con el mismo.

_"Que rico!"_ – Cerró la puerta una vez que Dianna entró al departamento. – _"Pónelo en el desayunador que ya arme todo"._

Ambas se dirigieron hacia las banquetas. Dianna colocó lo que había traído sobre el desayunador mientras Jessica terminaba de preparar la mesa.

_"Como va la filmación?"_ – Preguntó sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.

_"Genial!_" – Fue efusiva. –_ "A decir verdad, no es de las películas que tengan una GRAN línea argumental pero esta buena, por lo menos tengo un protagónico"._ – "Alzó sus hombros.

_"No hagas ese gesto!"_ – Frunció su ceño. –_ "No le restes importancia…Para mi la van a ver bastantes personas a la peli, pero por vos y tal vez por Alex…._" – Le guiñó un ojo. – _"Es tan hot!"._

_"Que tonta que sos!"_ – Le tiró con una servilleta. Ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

_"Que tal estas con él?"_ – Preguntó más seria.

Dianna suspiró. –_ "Estoy bien!"_ – Su rostro no transmitía lo mismo.

_"Avisale a tu cara rubi!"_ – Sonrió maliciosamente.

_"Enserio!"_ – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – _"Estamos conociéndonos…"_. – Hizo una pausa.

_"Eso significa que…."_ – Alzó su ceja tratando de que la rubia la entendiera. Dianna frunció su ceño y movió su cabeza demostrando lo desentendida que se encontraba. – _"Significa que con Lea todo mal?"._

_"No hablamos del tema"_. – Respondió rápidamente. Bajó su mirada a la taza de café. – _"Te sirvo?"._

_"Si… y no me cambies de tema por favor! Gracias!_" – Sonrió irónicamente.

_"Es que no sé! Que querés que te diga?"_ – Exclamó sin mirarla mientras elegía que comer.

"_No hablaste con ella? Ósea! De golpe dejaron de hablarse?"_ – Abrió sus ojos. Dianna comió un bocado y gestó una mueca de indiferencia.

_"NO ME PONGAS MAS ESA CARA_!" – Gritó entre risas. La rubia se atoro con lo que estaba comiendo. Tosió entre intentos de risa.

_"Tuviste sexo que se yo cuantas veces!"_ – Dianna tosía intensamente. –_ "Te dio anillos de compromiso!"_ – La rubia estaba realmente ahogada y Jessica no paraba de hablar. Notó que su amiga estaba roja.

Golpeó su espalda con vigor en reiteradas ocasiones generando que el tosido cediera. – "_Estas bien?"._

Dianna tosió por última vez y con un poco de dificultad exclamó. –_ "Creo que me acabas de sacar un pulmón"_ – Rió entre tosidas. – _"Si, gracias!"_

_"Que casi te mueras, no te va a salvar que me cuentes lo de Lea"_ – Se sentó a comer.

_"Primero que nada… No son alianzas! Es simbólico!"_ – Jessica la miraba con cara de resignada.

_"Vos te pensas que yo soy idiota o que nací ayer?"_ – Le agarró la mano. –_ "Esto es una alianza!"_ – La miró de cerca. – _"Y bastante cara…"._

Dianna miraba su mano al igual que su amiga. –_ "Me dijo que eran simbólicas, que simbolizaban nuestros corazones_". – Ambas levantaron la vista para encontrarse con la mirada. –_ "Vos me entendes… una metáfora!"._

_"Y vos sos tan estúpida como para creértelo?"_ – Abrió sus ojos.

_"Porque no?"_ – Arqueó sus cejas al igual que una niña regañada.

_"Es obvio que te dio esos anillos para atarte a ella… Seguramente vos también pensaste que eran de compromiso y te horrorizaste, por lo que inventó esa historia absurda de que son sus corazones"_ – Dianna estaba sorprendida ante el análisis de su amiga.

_"No creo! Lea es muy directa, si quiere decirte algo te lo dice y listo! No te anda con vueltas"_ – Retiró su mano de la de Jessica. –_ "Yo le creo"._

_"Ay que romántica!"_ – Revoleó los ojos. – _"Alex no te pregunta que es eso?"_. – Dianna negó con su cabeza.

_"No te lo pensas sacar?"_ – Volvió a negar. – _"Me pensas decir algo además de negar cada pregunta que te hago?"._

Dianna miraba su anillo y lo movía en su dedo. –_ "Vos pensas que debería sacármelo?"._

_"Lea se lo sacó?"._ – Indagó.

_"La verdad que no presté atención…"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior. –_ "Tampoco me dijo que me lo sacara"._

_"Es obvio que no te lo va a decir Di!"_ – Suspiró. – _"La pregunta acá es… Vos te lo querés sacar?"._

_"No!"_ – Contestó enseguida.

_"Que seguridad!"_ – Rió buscando romper la tensión del ambiente. – _"Estas segura de estar con Alex?"._

_"Basta Jess!"_ – Resopló molesta. – _"Es una decisión que tome y que me costo, pero la pensé bien y considero que hice lo correcto"._ – Le dirigió su mirada. – _"Deberías apoyarme en vez de hacer que me replantee así!"._

_"Es que yo te apoyo, no te confundas! Simplemente que vos sos la que no tiene claras las cosas"._ – Tomó un sorbo de café. – _"Si estuvieses tan segura de tu decisión te hubieses sacado el anillo"_. – Afirmó terminantemente.

_"No me lo saque porque me gusta tenerlo!"_ – Abrió sus ojos. – _"Está mal?"._

_"Noooo! Para nada, es hermoso, súper simbólico, dulce, romántico, todo lo que vos quieras…"_ – Sonaba algo irónica. – _"Pero le estas generando expectativas a Lea y ahora tenés novio"._

_"Yo no le genero nada, además seguro que ella tampoco se lo sacó"_. – Volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

_"Yo me lo hubiese sacado y te lo revoleaba por la cabeza"._ – Rió a carcajadas, provocando que Dianna también lo hiciese.

_"De Lea siempre se puede esperar algo así…"_ – Sonrió para si misma. - _"Hoy me voy a fijar si lo tiene"._

_"Hoy?"_ – Levantó su oreja. Tenia cara de desorientada.

_"Si…"_ – Tomó un trago de café mientras la miraba de reojo.

_"Si? Así de tranquila me lo decís?"_ – Alzó sus cejas. –_ "Hace menos de 2 meses que salís con Alex y ya lo vas a engañar?"._

_"NO SEAS ESTUPIDA!"_ – Rió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. – _"La veo en una sesión de fotos"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Para GQ…"._ – La miró esperando una reacción que no tardo en llegar.

_"GQ?"_ – Se levantó de la banqueta y la miró con una sonrisa incrédula. – _"UNA SESION DE FOTOS PARA GQ CON LEA?"_. – No salía de su asombro.

Dianna rió y evitó mirarla, sabia que estaba toda colorada de la vergüenza. –_ "No se porque pero esperaba que tuvieras esta reacción…"._

_"No se porque?"_ – Exclamó sin salir de su asombro. – "Es _una de las revistas mas hot que hay, toda la gente que va ahí sale con poca ropa y vos vas a posar nada mas ni nada menos que CON LEA! Y me decís que no sabes porque te esperabas esta reacción?"_ – Hizo una pausa esperando algún comentario. Fue inútil. –_ "Muy heterosexual por cierto"._

_"También esta Cory… Te comentó!"_ – Volvió a mirarla fijo. – _"Así que calmate un poquito"._

_"Estoy calmadísima, solo que me sorprendiste!"_ – Volvió a tomar asiento. – _"Vos te pensas que la gente va a mirar a Cory?" –_ Preguntó dándolo por obvio.

_"No seas así! Ya hace bastante que no hablan de nosotras, fue algo del momento y listo"_. – Jessica se mantenía en silencio.

_"Hace lo que quieras Di…"_ – Finalmente agregó.

_"No me digas eso, porque ahora ya no tengo vuelta atrás…"_ – Su tono se aceleró. – _"Tan catastrófico lo ves?"._

_"No para nada…_" – Fue irónica. – _"Ya muero por ver las fotos photoshopeadas en internet!" –_ Rió para si misma.

_"Que tonta!"_ – Se sumó a su risa.

Si bien Dianna sabía que su amiga tenía razón, ella debía probarse que podía estar en un mismo ambiente con Lea y ser amigas o simples compañeras de trabajo.

Luego de hablar un rato largo y ponerse al día con todo, Jessica llevó a Dianna hacia el set de fotografía. La rubia se encontraba sin auto debido a que el mismo estaba en el taller. Su amiga se ofreció a quedarse y esperarla para llevarla nuevamente de regreso, a lo que la rubia se negó afirmando que tomaría un taxi.

Al llegar al set pudo notar como Lea y Cory ya estaban casi preparados. Un asistente se dirigió a ella llevándola a maquillaje y vestuario. No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de saludar a nadie. Solo atinó a levantar su mano hacia Dan, quien devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

La sesión estaba en marcha y la ropa realmente escaseaba, a excepción de Cory. Ambas posaban siempre con el entremedio. Eso no impedía que los roces entre ellas existieran.

El fotógrafo pedía contacto, quería que se tocaran, que la gente pudiera notar que mas allá de estar Cory, había interacción entre ambas.

En una de las tantas fotos, Lea deposito su mano sobre la cintura de Dianna, quien podía sentir como se le estremecía toda la piel de solo pensar en las manos de la morocha.

Dianna invocaba al autocontrol y rogaba que así sea. Por momentos necesitaba dispersar su mente, la morocha en ropa interior y con una diminuta remera era algo que superaba sus límites. Era humana y el calor comenzaba a sentirse.

Las fotos siguieron y las diversas poses fueron apareciendo. La recurrente idea de subir a Lea sobre los hombros de Cory fue concretada y Dianna podía sentir como el pie de la morocha se colaba entre su muslo interno y el cuerpo del actor.

Se preguntaba reiteradas veces si Cory estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella, porque sinceramente no la estaba pasando nada bien.

El problema incrementó cuando se les pidió hacer tomas de las dos solas. Todo venia a la perfección, eran fotos osadas pero sin ningún tipo de contacto, hasta que la tercera guerra mundial se desató.

Se le pidió a Lea que desgarrara la remera de la rubia, lo más lentamente posible para que cada fotograma de la secuencia fuese captado. La morocha no lo dudó y comenzó con lo pedido.

Dianna sonreía al igual que Lea pero tras esa risa falsa en sus rostros, sus miradas se sinceraban. La rubia no podía evitar que dicha imagen la llevara a aquella noche lluviosa en el departamento de Lea y por la cara de la morocha sabia que en su mente ocurría lo mismo.

Finalmente por decisión de sus representantes optaron que esas fotos no fueran incluidas dentro de la revista debido a los rumores tan osados que ya acarreaban. Cualquier manera de evitarlos era aceptable.

Al finalizar la sesión cada uno siguió su rumbo. Lea se retiro del set, con su celular en mano, hacia su auto. Al levantar la vista pudo notar como Dianna se encontraba a la espera de un taxi que la llevara.

Intentó ignorarla pero su presencia era más fuerte. Su corazón gobernaba su cerebro y no había manera de detenerlo. Se acerco hasta la rubia con su auto.

Bajó la ventanilla. –_ "Esperas a alguien?"_. – Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

_"A un taxi!"_ – Respondió sin retirar la mirada de la calle. –_ "Parece que justo cuando lo necesito no pasa ninguno"_.

_"Subí que te llevo"_ – Exigió la morocha. – _"No acepto un no como respuesta"._

Dianna rió. – _"Gracias Le… Pero no me molesta esperar"_ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Tenés que desviarte bastante para ir a mi casa… Anda tranquila"._

_"Insisto"_ – Expresó Lea mientras sus miradas se encontraban nuevamente. Dianna no tuvo otra opción que subir.

El viaje era placentero pero silencioso. Lea tocaba algunos temas sin demasiada profundidad y Dianna solo se limitaba a responder.

_"Como va la filmación?"_ – Indagó la morocha.

_"Bien… Contenta!"_ – Respondió restándole importancia.

_"Que bueno!"_ – Trataba de ser efusiva. – _"Te vas para arriba"._

Dianna solo se limitó a sonreír y volteó su rostro hacia la ventanilla. Estaba rogando que la morocha no le preguntara nada respecto a Alex.

Se hizo un silencio fúnebre en el auto. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Solo se podía escuchar la música de fondo.

_"Me gusta este tema"._ – Dianna rompió el silencio.

_"Si a mi también"_ – Agregó la morocha.

Nuevamente el silencio se hacia presente, invadía cada recoveco del vehiculo. La rubia soltó un leve suspiro al notar que se encontraba a una cuadra de su departamento.

Al llegar, Lea estacionó su auto. Dianna se inclinó hacia ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. La morocha cerró sus ojos por inercia. El simple hecho de sentir el contacto de esos labios que tanto la volvían loca, con su mejilla, la hacia estremecer.

_"Gracias de nuevo…"_ – Exclamó Dianna con su dulce voz antes de bajar del vehiculo.

_"De nada…"_ – Susurró Lea una vez que volvió en si.

No podía retirar su mirada del cuerpo de la rubia dirigiéndose hacia su departamento. Pudo notar como se volteaba de vez en cuando a ver si ya se había ido. En una de esas tantas veces, levantó su mano indicándole que se podía ir. Sus piernas no respondían. Quería apretar el acelerador, pero simplemente no había ningún tipo de reacción.

Ante la actitud de Lea, Dianna había decidido entrar. No entendía muy bien el porque de esa reacción. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, se depositó sobre la misma.

Apoyó su cabeza con una leve inclinación hacia arriba y suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Había sido un día difícil para ella, por suerte se encontraba en su departamento dispuesta a descansar. Se estuvo controlando desde que empezaron a hacer las fotos y como si eso fuera poco, encima tuvo que padecer el viaje de regreso a casa.

Sus pensamientos y relajación se vieron interrumpidos luego de unos vigorosos golpes en la puerta. Volvió en sí y volteó sobre su eje. Inclinó levemente su cuerpo, cerrando uno de sus ojos para depositar el restante en la mirilla de la puerta.

Inmediatamente la abrió. Una sonrisa se le gestaba en su rostro sin siquiera planearla.

_"No me digas que me olvide alg…"_ – Fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

_"ESTOY HARTA QUE NOS HAGAMOS LAS TONTAS! NECESITO QUE HABLEMOS!"_ – El tono de Lea era alto y podía notar como exigía con sus palabras. – _"AHORA!"._ – Impusó con firmeza.

Dianna cerró la puerta y tragó saliva. No tenia dudas, la noche acaba de empezar e iba a ser mas larga de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p>El proximo capitulo es el mas largo que escribi y uno de los que mas me gusta!<p>

**Como es esto? Me dan amor para volver a abandonarme? Estoy deprimida!**

Por ende, no encuentro inspiracion para escribir =(

Respecto a mis actualizaciones a las 4 am, respondo que no jajajaja

Debe de estar configurado mal tu hotmail, lo mas temprano es a las 6:50 que cuando voy a trabajar.

Besos, estoy enojada ¬¬

Noe!


	42. Capitulo 42: Chubasco

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**42:** Chubasco.

_Un chubasco es un tipo de precipitación que se caracteriza porque sobreviene bruscamente y termina con la misma rapidez._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_  
><em>

Dianna podía sentir como Lea invadía su departamento en busca de respuestas que venia evitando darle. Sentía como un chubasco se apoderaba de aquel lugar y la morocha era quien lo comandaba.

"_Podes dejar de mirarme así y decir algo?"_ – Exclamó con furia.

La rubia permanecía en shock. Todavía le costaba asimilar la idea de esa prepotencia repentina. Lea abría sus ojos buscando hacerla reaccionar.

"_No se que querés que te diga…"_ – Finalmente emitió casi en un susurro.

"_No sabes? Realmente no sabes?"_ – Su tono era acelerado. – _"Podrías decirme que haces con Alex o porque me evitas como lo haces!"_ – Movía sus manos de forma alterada. – _"Necesitas que te de más ideas?"._

Dianna bajó su cabeza hacia el piso. – _"Basta Lea…"._

"_Basta? Basta vos!"_ – Elevaba la voz. – _"ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO!"._

La rubia conservaba su postura y a Lea la desesperaba. Su silencio era una inyección de adrenalina para la morocha.

"_VAS A DECIR ALGO?"_ – Gritó.

_"DEJA DE GRITARME!"_ – Finalmente alzó la voz, tomando por sorpresa a la morocha, quien dio un paso hacia atrás casi por inercia. Lea inhaló profundo tratando de recuperar la calma.

"_Grito porque pareciera que no me escuchas o que no me entendés…"_ – Arqueó sus cejas tratando de dar lástima. – _"No te das cuenta que necesito que hablemos?"._

"_Ya te dije que no se de que quer…"_ – Fue interrumpida.

"_DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS!"_ – Volvió a elevar la voz.

"_Te dije que dejaras de gritar!"_ – El ceño de la rubia se fruncía con bronca. – _"La próxima te juro que me voy"._

"_Estamos en tu departamento a donde mierda te vas a ir?" _– Colocó sus manos en la cintura y caminaba de un lado hacia otro buscando la paz interior que tanto necesitaba.

"_A CUALQUIER LADO!"_ – Pronunció con vigor. – _"Y no me importa que estemos en mi departamento, me voy igual!"._ – Fue terminante.

"_Si te vas, sabes que te voy a seguir…"_ – Hizo una pausa clavándole la mirada. – _"Dudo que quieras que todos los vecinos se enteren de esto…"._

"_Con tus gritos ya se están enterando…." _– Suspiró. – _"Así que te doy dos opciones, o te sentás y hablamos BIEN o me voy!"._

"_No me quiero sentar, estoy bien parada"._ – Evitaba mirarla. _– "Así que empeza a hablar!"._

"_Supongo que __querés hablar de Alex…."_ – Su tono era débil, rozaba la vergüenza.

Lea resopló. – _"No, la verdad que me interesa saber como fueron tus vacaciones después del tour"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"O podrías contarme que te parecen los temas que va a cantar tu personaje esta temp…"._ – Dianna la interrumpió.

"_Estoy saliendo con él"._ – Su mirada no se despegaba del suelo. Evitaba mirar a la morocha.

Lea se quedo atónita con la noticia y con el modo en que se lo dijo. Su boca estaba abierta y no podía cerrarla. Su cuerpo petrificado. Se sentía un vegetal. Finalmente tragó saliva, como si ese gesto significara una manera de digerir la información.

Al notar el silencio de la morocha no pudo evitar levantar su rostro. Lea se veía calma. Sus ojos la miraban fijo pero su mirada estaba perdida.

"_Quise hablar con vos, pero no sabia como…"_ – Agregó tras notar que el silencio se hacia dueño del lugar.

La morocha ni siquiera pestañea. Estaba dudando de que estuviese viva. _– "No pensás decirme nada?". _– Indagó.

"_Si querés evitar que te insulte, es mejor que me quede callada"_. – Inspiró profundo. – _"Seguí…"._ – Ordenó con un susurro.

"_Si me querés insultar lo entiendo"._ – Agregó con una mirada que hablaba por si sola.

"_No quiero, así que por eso prefiero estar en silencio"._ – El rostro de la morocha permanecía inexpresivo, mártir.

"_Bueno…"_ – Hizo una pausa que claramente marcaba su nerviosismo. – _"No se por donde empezar"._ – Finalmente agregó sin pudor.

"_Por el principio Dianna!"_ – Su tono volvía a sonar algo prepotente.

La rubia tragó saliva. Si le faltaba algo para notar el mal humor de Lea era aquella manera de llamarla.

"_Lo conocí en la filmación…" _– Hizo una pausa. –_ "Salimos un par de veces con todos los chicos y nos caímos bien"_ – Desvió su mirada de la de Lea, estaba intimidándola. – _"Las cosas se fueron dando Le… No es que lo haya planeado así"._ – Su tono era algo inseguro.

"_Nadie te esta reprochando nada!"_ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _"Así que evita justificarte… Estas enamorada de él o estás por compromiso?"._

"_Perdón?"_ – Rió sorprendida. – _"Por compromiso?"._ – No salía de su asombro. – _"No soy de esas y lo sabes muy bien"._

"_Me estas tirando una indirecta?"_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. _– "Me vas a decir que tu representante no tiene nada que ver acá?"._

"_Mi representante?"_ – Abrió sus ojos. – _"Te volviste loca?"._

"_Dale Dianna! No mientas mas…Somos grandes!"_ – Revoleó los ojos ofuscada. – _"Vas a tener la cara como para negármelo?"._

"_Es que realmente no se qué estás diciendo!"_ – Alzó la voz. – _"Mi representante?"._

"_Vos que te pensas? Que yo no hablo con la gente?"_ – Su adrenalina comenzaba a subir de nuevo. – _"Me contaron lo que hablaste con él eh!"._

"_Naya…"_ – Susurró la rubia mientras sonría nerviosamente. Su cabeza se movía a modo de negación. – _"O te contó mal o entendiste lo que quisiste"._

"_Entendí lo que es!"_ – La señaló con su dedo índice. _– "Necesitabas limpiar tu imagen y nada mejor que él no?"_

Dianna rió mientras se mordía su labio inferior. _– "No entendes nada Lea! NADA!"._

"_QUE NO ENTIENDO?"_ – Elevó el tono. – _"Me vas a negar que te sugirió que salieras con él?"._

"_AY POR DIOS! ME SATURAS!"_ – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _"NO ESTOY CON ÉL POR NADA, NI POR NADIE!"._

"_Yo te saturo?"_ – Rió estupefacta. – _"Sos una cara rota Dianna!"._

"_Porque no viniste a pedirme las explicaciones a mi en vez de ir con Naya?"_ – Frunció su ceño. – _"No me gusta lo que hiciste!"_

"_A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA LO QUE HICISTE VOS Y QUE?"_ – Sonaba desafiante.

"_Me parece que meter terceros no sirve de nada!"_ – Trataba de calmar las aguas. – _"Prefiero que vengas de frente y que seas directa… Como ahora!"._

"_Esto no es un __trío, es un pentágono!"_ – Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. – _"Pretendes que te sean directos? Empeza por serlo vos!"_ – Atacó sin pudor.

"_VOS ME HABLAS DE SINCERIDAD?"_ – Rió estridentemente. – _"Por favor Lea! Mira a tu novio y lo dice todo"._

"_Lo deje por vos, te recuerdo…"_ – Respondió con rabia en su mirada.

"_Lo dejaste?"_ – Encogió sus ojos. – _"Segura?"._ – Lea afirmó con su cabeza. – _"La prensa sigue diciendo que es tu novio! Todavía estoy esperando que te la juegues por mi!". _– El silencio se volvió a hacer dueño.

"_Te di un par de anillos, lo deje por vos, que mas estas esperando?"_ – Evitaba mirarla a la cara. Jugaba con su anillo, haciéndolo girar en su dedo.

"_Fue divino ese momento pero de que me sirve tener un anillo del que no puedo ostentar?"_ – Fue hiriente. – _"Lo tengo de utilería!"_ - Lea alzó su mirada y sus ojos solo podían transmitir ira. Casi sin pensarlo se retiro el anillo del dedo y se lo tiró por la cabeza.

Dianna solo tuvo tiempo a cubrirse como pudo. La puntería de la morocha no era su fuerte.

"_Andate!"_ – Exigió.

Lea volteó a mirarla sorprendida. – _"Que?"._

"_Que te vayas"_ – Repitió mientras abría la puerta.

"_No me pienso ir hasta que me dejes las cosas en claro"._ – Se sentó en el sillón.

"_No voy a hablar con vos hasta que te calmes y dejes de atacarme"._ – Volvió a cerrar la puerta al ver la negación de la morocha.

Se agachó y recogió el anillo. Cada movimiento que realizaba estaba custodiado bajo la atenta mirada de Lea. Dianna pudo sentir como los ojos de la morocha se clavaban en ella.

"_Me lo das?"_ – Preguntó más calmada. – _"Por favor…"_

Dianna se acercó en silencio hacia donde se encontraba la morocha y depositó el mismo sobre la mesa ratona. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto y/o roce. Sabía que sentir la piel de Lea podía provocar estragos.

Sin retirar la vista de sus movimientos, Lea, recogió el anillo y volvió a colocárselo. Su cara transmitía tristeza.

"_No fue fácil para __mí tomar la decisión que tome"._ – Comenzó a hablar Dianna. – _"Sobre todo por la mala experiencia que tengo con los hombres"._ – Lea se mantenía en silencio. – _"Como ya te conté mis papas se separaron cuando yo era muy chica… Eso me marcó y mucho"._

La morocha evitaba mirarla, tenía sus manos entrelazadas y jugaba con sus dedos. La rubia a penas podía verle el rostro. Aprovechó que Lea estaba prestándole atención para continuar con su relato.

"_Eso me gener__ó una gran desconfianza para con los hombres y estoy segura que es eso lo que me prohíbe tener una relación duradera…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Alex es buena gente… Me demostró muchas cosas que realmente no creía que existieran…"_ – Notó como Lea la miraba. _– "Que existiera en los hombres, me refiero…"._

El mutismo de Lea estaba generándole cierta incertidumbre. No sabía si era señal de aceptación o todo lo contrario.

"_Las mujeres en mi vida, me dieron __más cosas que los hombres…"_ – Hizo una pausa para continuar pero Lea se le adelantó.

"_Yo soy una de esas mujeres?"._ – Sus miradas se encontraban nuevamente.

"_Después de mi mama, la más importante_". – Sostuvo su mirada a la espera de una respuesta.

"_Entonces porque está__s con él?"_ – Pregunta que generó un nuevo silencio fúnebre provocando que la morocha bajara su vista nuevamente.

"_Porque estoy tranquila! Porque me hace encontrarme con esa paz interior que solo con una persona lo lograba…"_ – Su tono era dulce. – _"Esa persona eras vos… pero de las puertas de alguna habitación para adentro"_ – Trataba de sonar pacifica. – _"No te estoy reprochando nada, solamente que no quiero ni puedo vivir así… Soy consciente de que esto es imposible"._

"_Nada es imposible"._ – Murmuró Lea. – _"Si queremos estar juntas, podemos!"._ – Volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

"_No Lea! Por __más que queramos no se puede! Si no porque seguís diciendo que él es tu novio?"_ – Indagó.

"_Ya sabes __cómo es eso… Sabes que te amo solo a vos!"_ – Fue directa.

"_No quiero vivir escondiéndome, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones sobre los rumores o no"_ – Su tono se volvía acelerado. – _"Clarooo, a vos no te preguntan nada porque tenés novio pero a mi viven preguntándome sobre nosotras y sobre nuestra relación"._

"_Y que __decís?"_ – Alzó sus cejas.

"_Lo niego! Que voy a decir?" _– Frunció su ceño.

"_Entonces por eso estas con Alex… Para que los rumores cesen"._ – Concluyó.

"_No Le…"_ – Suspiró. – _"Estoy con Alex porque quiero ser feliz"._

"_Perfecto! Porque no viniste y me lo dijiste de frente?"_ – Levantó sus manos. – _"Porque no fuiste sincera como yo cuando te plantee lo de Theo?" _– Hizo una pausa. – _"En que queda lo nuestro?"._

"_No fui sincera porque no quería pelearme con vos! Sos importante para __mí!"_ – Se sentó en el apoya brazo del sillón.

Lea giró su cuerpo para quedar enfrentada. – _"Y te pensas que enterarme por terceros y viendo fotos en internet iba a hacer que nos peleáramos menos?"_. – Criticó con una mirada de desentendimiento.

"_No! Pensaba decírtelo pero estaba esperando a tener las cosas __más claras en la mente!"_. – Se sujetó la frente mientras cerraba los ojos. – _"Me hace doler la cabeza todo esto"._

"_En que quedamos Dianna? Que va a ser de lo nuestro?"._ – Buscó su mirada.

"_Ahora estoy con él y no voy a jugar a dos puntas… No se lo merece__n, ni él, ni vos"._ – Se levantó. – _"Es mucho pedirte que seamos amigas como al principio?"._

"_Yo no soy amiga de la persona a la que amo y encima tuve relaciones"._ – Se justificó. – _"Además dudo que pueda evitar tentarme al tenerte cerca"._

"_No digas mentiras, porque sos amiga de Theo y con él también tuviste relaciones"._ – Levantó su voz, trataba de imponer respeto. – _"Si no querés ser mi amiga porque no podes o por lo que fuere, lo entiendo, pero no metas esa excusa estúpida"._

"_No era excusa, pero tomalo como quieras!"_ – Encogió sus hombros restándole importancia. – _"No te prometo nada respecto a la amistad…"._

Dianna sonrió, sabía que aquello era un avance. Lea era muy orgullosa y sobre todo cuando creía que llevaba la razón. Que hiciera ese comentario era un gran paso. Decidió calmar las aguas y arrancar con el pie derecho este nuevo trayecto. Miró el reloj.

"_Te quedas a cenar?"._ – Lea la miró automáticamente. – _"Como en los viejos tiempos…"_

Quiso contener una sonrisa pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara al ver como Dianna la miraba con aquel rostro que tanto la podía. No quería ser su amiga, pero tampoco estaba en derecho de criticarle ni reclamarle nada. Ella también estaba con alguien y cuando se lo planteó supo entenderlo. La rubia quería conocer a Alex y aunque le doliera debía respetarla o en su defecto, luchar por ella. Pudo notar cómo se dirigía a la cocina.

"_Tengo opciones?"_ – Preguntó elevando el tono.

"_NOOOO!"_ – Se escuchó desde la cocina. Decidió pararse e ir a ver que iba a cocinar.

"_Que vas a hacer?"_ – Exclamó mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

"_VOS vas a hacer unas ricas pizzas"_ – Rió complicemente. Lea se mordió el labio mientras negaba con su cabeza. Se acerco hacia la mesada y ambas comenzaron a preparar las pizzas.

Al cabo de unos minutos sin éxito en la cocina, Dianna decidió ir a poner la mesa.

"_Te molesta comer en el sillón?" _– Preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Claramente no la escuchaba. Opto por preparar todo en la mesa ratona del living y poner una buena película. Una de esas que tanto les gustaba ver cuando vivían juntas.

El aroma de la cocina comenzaba a invadir el lugar. Dianna se dirigió a la heladera a buscar las bebidas.

"_Que bien huele eso…"_ – Cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo.

"_Se nota que no cocinaste vos"_ – Rió la morocha.

"_Ey! Te escuche!"_ – Sonrió mientras sacaba una botella de vino blanco. – _"Vino?"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia Lea.

"_Agua! Estoy con el auto"._ – Se inclinó a observar el horno.

"_Ay por favor Le! Te quedas a dormir de ultima"_ – Miró en la heladera. – "_Además no tengo otra cosa"_ – Rió pícaramente.

"_Voy a hacer que te creo…"_ – Retiró la pizza y procedió a cortarla para luego dirigirse hacia la sala de estar.

"_Vamos a comer en el sillón?"_ – Preguntó la morocha.

"_Si! Puse una peli para que veamos"._ – Exclamó mientras ponía play con una mano y con la otra separaba una porción de pizza.

Lea se posó contra el apoya brazos del sillón, se quito los zapatos y colocó sus piernas sobre el mismo con sus rodillas plegadas. No podía estirarlas debido a que la rubia se encontraba sentada en su camino. Dianna pudo notarlo.

Se tiro hacia atrás, apoyando su cuerpo contra el respaldo. – _"Estiralas si querés… No me molestan"._ – Hizo un gesto con sus manos. Golpeaba sus piernas con la palma indicándole que las colocara sobre ella.

Lea dudó un instante y finalmente las estiró. Luego de un rato, cuando la pizza escaseaba y ambas se encontraban satisfechas, pudo sentir como las manos de Dianna comenzaban a masajearle los pies.

Rápidamente le dirigió la mirada y pudo notar cómo se encontraba embelesada con la película. Entendía a la perfección que aquel movimiento era totalmente involuntario y por inercia. No pensaba quejarse al respecto, por lo que en silencio disfrutaría de la situación.

No entendía como una persona podía transmitir tanta paz, tanta dulzura, sin siquiera mirarte. Dianna le daba eso, con simples caricias o roces, le daba paz. Era hermosa, en todo sentido y no conseguía dejar de apreciarla.

Lea se encontraba en un dilema. Sentía que debía odiarla y estar enojada con ella por la situación en la que se encontraba pero el amor que le tenía era más fuerte. Las decisiones de la rubia la desorientaba y eso provocaba el enfrentamiento. No podía asimilar que haya tirado todo por la borda. Que la haya cambiado tan fácil.

Trataba de entenderla. Su mirada y su rostro, inconscientemente, transmitían ese intento por hacerlo. La analizaba, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mueca que realizaba era examinado por la morocha.

La veía tan concentrada en la película. Tan perdida en esos masajes que la hacían olvidar de todo, que le daba realmente pena sacarla de esa situación pero necesitaba saber las cosas con claridad. Necesitaba terminar de hablar el tema por el cual se encontraba ahí.

"_Di…"_ – Exclamó en un susurro.

La rubia conservaba su postura. No giró su rostro hacia ella pero con un murmullo fue suficiente para que Lea entendiera que la estaba escuchando.

"_Me podes contar que hablaste con tu representante?" _– Su tono era débil, transmitía tranquilidad mezclado con tristeza.

Dianna volteó su rostro hacia ella, saliendo de aquel mundo en el que se encontraba. Pudo notar como la mirada de Lea había cambiado. Ya no transmitía esa ira que la invadió a la hora de entrar en el departamento. Estaba hablándole con el corazón en sus manos, sus ojos irradiaban inseguridad y pena.

"_No quiero volver a discutir Di…"_ – Arqueó sus cejas mostrándose sumisa. – _"Quiero que me cuentes las cosas como fueron, textuales… Lo necesito para terminar de procesar todo esto!"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"Tomalo como una suplica si es necesario"._

Dianna suspiró. Conocía el carácter de la morocha. Sabía que más allá de que se mostrara calma, era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. No quería perderla, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería ilusionarla o lastimarla.

"_Me dijo que se estaba hablando mucho de nosotras y que preferiría que se me viera con otras personas_" – Dirigió su mirada hacia los pies de Lea. – _"Por eso empecé a salir con los chicos y eso dio lugar a que me conociera mejor con él"_. – Volvió a mirarla. _– "Nunca me lo sugirió y mucho menos me lo exigió… Es algo que decidí yo"._ – Notó como el rostro de Lea se entristecía aun más. – _"Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera o que no haya pensado en vos!"._

"_Aunque no quisieras lastimarme, esto me mató"_ – Su mirada se volvía intensa pero conservaba la calma. – _"Te entiendo y te respeto, como vos lo hiciste conmigo en su momento, pero no podes pedirme que no me duela"._

"_A mi también me duele! Me costó tomar la decisión que tome, es mas… todavía no estoy del todo segura"_. – Inhaló profundo. – _"Malditos rumores!"_ – Exclamó al aire.

"_Tan determinantes son?"_ – Expresó Lea con sorpresa.

"_Los que pude leer, si!"_ – Rió para si misma. – _"A decir verdad, para mi son graciosos, pero Dan considera que son demasiado influyentes en mi carrera"._

"_Donde los __leíste?"_ – Frunció su ceño tratando de entender la situación.

"_En Internet…"_ – Respondió con obviedad. – _"No leíste todas las historias Achele que escriben?"._

"_Achele?"_ – Pestañó con su ceño fruncido. Estaba totalmente perdida.

"_Ay Lea! Donde __vivís?" _– Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _"Agron + Michele… No es tan difícil!"_ – Rió dulcemente.

Lea se acopló a su risa y desvió su mirada. Se sentía algo ruborizada ante la situación. – _"Es así como Finchel?"_ – Agregó a modo de pregunta pero sabiendo la respuesta.

"_Si… __También hay Faberry, que te comento…"_ – Bajó el tono como si alguien pudiese escucharlas. – _"Si Ryan haría esa pareja tendría el doble de éxito"._

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y pudieron sentir como cada una se imaginaba esa situación. Sin contener la risa, se unieron de forma estridente por la idea tan hilarante que se les había cruzado por la cabeza.

"_Cuando llegue a casa voy a buscar esas historias que __decís…" _– Agregó Lea aun entre risas.

"_Mira que son bastante…" _– Se quedó en silencio sacudiendo su cabeza a modo de negación mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"_Bastante que?"_ – Preguntó con intriga.

Dianna corrió delicadamente las piernas de la morocha y se levantó del sillón. Fue hacia el mueble donde se encontraba su notebook y la llevó con ella.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar. – "_No puedo describirlo! Tenés que verlas con tus propios ojos"._ – Abrió la tapa y prendió la maquina.

Lea no lo dudó y casi como un hipotérmico necesita calor humano, se adhirió al cuerpo de la rubia, expectante por ver lo que iba a mostrarle.

El rostro de ambas asemejaba al de dos niñas a punto de realizar una travesura. Las rodillas de Lea se encontraban plegadas a su cuerpo y un roce sutil se generaba entre sus piernas y el abdomen de Dianna, gracias a la postura que debía adoptar la morocha para poder divisar la pantalla.

La rubia se encontraba con sus piernas estiradas, depositando sus pies sobre la mesa ratona. Su notebook estaba sobre sus muslos. Fue abriendo una a una las historias y los ojos de Lea parecía que se iban a salir de su rostro. Estaba atónita.

"_Esto es increíble!"_ – Rió estridentemente. _– "En algunas parezco una depravada sexual!"_ – Dianna no pudo evitar contagiarse.

"_Y yo?"_ – Se podía notar como sus ojos buscaban intensamente algunas partes. _– "No soy así!"_ – Señalaba con el dedo una línea sobre la pantalla.

Lea acercó su rostro buscando leer con claridad. – _"Y… Mas o menos…."_ – La miró de reojo esperando una reacción.

La rubia la empujó con su hombro provocando que sus miradas se encontraran. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y ambas podían sentir como la respiración de la otra se entrecortaba. La mirada de Lea se alternaba entre los ojos y la boca de la rubia. Su lengua contorneaba sutilmente su labio superior en clara muestra de deseo.

Dianna podía notar como Lea se estaba conteniendo las ganas de avanzar pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Simplemente no podía moverse. No sabia si realmente la brecha entre ellas se acortaba o era todo imaginación de su apetito. Podía sentir con claridad la respiración de la morocha sobre sus labios. Bastaba un abrir y cerrar de ojos para que sus labios se encontraran. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

"_Tengo que atender!"_ – Exclamó nerviosa, saliendo del mundo paralelo en el que se encontraba hacia unos segundos.

Lea suspiró profundamente. Estaba maldiciendo, por dentro, su suerte y conteniendo las ganas de matar a quien osaba interrumpirla. Pudo notar la cara de Dianna al ver la pantalla de su celular. Le dirigió una mirada incomoda que la descolocó. No bastó mas que atendiera para entender el porque de la misma. Era Alex.

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro hablando avivadamente. Por momentos sonreía y expresaba gestos con su rostro que eran puñales en el pecho de la morocha. No lo dudó y reaccionó inmediatamente. Necesitaba salir de ese suplicio en el que se encontraba.

Se colocó sus zapatos, recogió sus cosas y modulando con su boca le indicó que se tenía que ir. Sentía que sobraba. Esta vez, era ella la que estaba de más. Inmediatamente pudo notar como Dianna cortaba el teléfono indicando que debía despedirse de UNA AMIGA. Si, una amiga. Debía acostumbrarse, eso era a partir de ahora. Su estomago sentía nauseas al escuchar esa palabra. Todavía no la había procesado.

Lea abrió la puerta sin esperar que la rubia dijera nada. Ni siquiera se había percatado si seguía hablando por teléfono o no. Unos pasos acelerados detrás de ella pudieron responder a su duda.

Dianna sujetó la puerta apoyándose sobre ella. Podía observar la espalda de la morocha quien ya se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera del departamento.

"_La pase muy bien hoy…"_ – Agregó rápidamente. Lea volteó a observarla. – _"Deberíamos repetirla…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Como cuando vivías acá"._

El leve movimiento de las pestañas de Dianna provocaba que la temperatura en el cuerpo de Lea subiera y se adueñara de sus actos. Por más que su cerebro exigía que se detuviera, su cuerpo respondía por si solo.

Pudo notar como la rubia se acercaba a su mejilla para saludarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces la sujetó del cuello, con ambas manos, y le dio un beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Dianna atinó a correr su cara hacia tras pero no tuvo éxito.

Lo que empezó siendo un sutil e ingenuo contacto, se convirtió en una batalla liderada por la lengua de Lea, quien desenfrenadamente buscaba su equivalente. Pudo sentirla por unos minutos para luego notar como los dientes de Dianna se encargaban de cerrar el acceso.

Sus rostros se separaban, sus miradas se volvían a encontrar por unos segundos. El rostro de la rubia permanecía inmóvil. Estaba sorprendida ante aquella reacción de Lea, quien sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta se retiró hacia su auto.

Luego de unos minutos observando la nada misma, notando como la presencia de la morocha se convertía en un recuerdo, entró al departamento. Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó sobre la misma. El silencio se hacia presente, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y recordar la situación. Se encontraba en un dilema interno que no sabía, ni podía resolver.

Su celular sonó. Fue lo único que logró sacarla de esa nebulosa. La vibración del mismo se hizo presente en su mano por lo que automáticamente observó la pantalla.** Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo de Lea.**

Abrió rápidamente el mensaje, al principió se asustó, temía que pudiese haberle pasado algo. Al comenzar a leer sus palpitaciones volvían a su cause.

**Perdón por el beso, se que fue imprudente, pero necesitaba sentir esos labios por ultima vez… Que descanses mi lady!. – Lea.**

Había sido imprudente, no lo negaba, pero le había gustado ese atrevimiento de su parte. Esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro lo transmitía a la perfección.

* * *

><p>etrndidndswtnsdasfg se suma a mi lista de favoritos...<strong> WHAT THE HELL?<strong>

Di se arrepiente de estar con Alex? Lea luchará por ella u optara por dejarla que se golpee solita?

**VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** Siiiii estoy de buen humor y con ganas de escribir!

No vuelvan a abandonarme =(

Hago un recap... SI SE HABLAN!Solo dije que no hablaban del tema osea DE ALEX! Di no quiere tocar ese tema con Lea y Lea espera que Di lo haga.

Eso es repecto al capitulo anterior, tal vez no fui muy clara...

gbrujndl: Me haces reir con tus reviews jajajaja (te cuento a vos y a quien le interese)

**COMO NO VOY A HACER NADA DE MI VIDA? JAJAJAJA DE ALGO TENGO Q VIVIR!**

Te cuento, tengo 23 años, trabajo en una empresa de comercio exterior de 9 am a 18 pm.

Tres dias a la semana entreno handball (balonmano) y los sabados juego partido de eso mismo.

Escribo en mi casa antes de dormirme o en el trabajo cuando no tengo cosas para hacer.

**Y si! Duermo!** jajajajjaa a veces soy media sonambula, pero generalmente duermo bien.

Gracias a todos los que firman siempre! A los nuevos bienvenidos

Saludos, Noe!


	43. Capitulo 43: Little Dom's

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**43:** Little Dom's

05 de Noviembre de 2010.

El trato entre ellas había vuelto a ser cordial. Dianna estaba de buen humor y Lea siempre tenia su mejor cara para todo. Aunque le doliera la relación con Alex, había tomado la decisión de respetarla y aceptarla. Después de todo, la rubia había actuado igual con ella.

Si bien la decisión había sido mas complicada de lo que creía, colocando sobre la balanza los pros y las contras de aceptarla o no, derivaba en que debía hacerlo. No quería perderla, era una pieza fundamental en su vida. Si de un juego de ajedrez se habla, Dianna era su reina. Ignorarla le resultaba imposible, por lo que decidió apoyarla y actuar como la rubia tanto queria, como una amiga.

La rubia en cambio estaba diferente, su trato con Lea era distinto. Estaba más atenta, más amorosa, más dedicada. Respecto a Alex, todo marchaba viento en popa y suponía que parte de su buen humor era gracias a ello.

Aquel beso de parte de la morocha había quedado en la nada misma. Significaba el cierre de una relación o mejor dicho, de una etapa. No habían tocado el tema pero en Dianna había generado un efecto positivo.

Se sentía mas unida a ella, sabia que podía estar a su lado, mostrarse como antes de que todo ocurriera. Era un volver a empezar. Tenía su espalda cubierta y su coartada era perfecta. Nadie podía decir lo contrario sobre ella.

Todas las aguas del rio volvían a su cauce, se asemejaba a una gran reserva natural. Irradiaba felicidad y lo demostraba en su manera de Twittear.

Hacia visible lo bien que la pasaba en el set y no tenia pudor en nombrar a Lea en cada uno de ellos. Jugaban con sus Iphone a cambiarse la vestimenta y los cuerpos. La morocha no hacia caso omiso y se suma a la bromas que la rubia le gestaba.

Parecían dos niñas que luego de una gran discusión habían encontrado la manera de hacerse bien una a la otra. Podían bromear todo lo que se les antojara sin despertar ningún tipo de sospecha. O al menos sin ser lo suficientemente obvias como para que se hablara de ellas. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Aquella situación no era del todo perfecta como parecía. Varios huracanes sacudían los cimientos de la misma pero esta vez nada podía derribarla. Dicha sesión fotográfica para la revista GQ, que tanto había dado que hablar, aun con la presencia de Cory en las fotos, había incrementado.

Aun no entendían como, pero se habían filtrado aquellas fotos que los representantes de ambas prefirieron obviar. Aquellas donde las dos posaban con poca ropa, mientras Lea desgarraba la remera de Dianna, aquellas que sin dudas matarían de un infarto a más de una fanática.

Como si eso fuese poco, Youtube tomaba parte en esta historia. Un detrás de escena dejaba a la vista la química entre ambas. Se podía ver, sentir, palpar, y miles de adjetivos que puedan recurrir a la mente a la hora de verlo. Se sentían a gusto una con la presencia de la otra.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ambas a la perfección. Se notaba con claridad que sabían el camino a seguir. No necesitaban de un GPS para saber como actuar, para guiarse a través de las curvas sinuosas de sus cuerpos. Podían taparles los ojos y el movimiento seguiría siendo el mismo.

Sus representantes lo notaban, por ese mismo motivo habían prohibido la presencia de dichas fotos en la revista, eligiendo una que solo se encargaba de transmitir todo lo contrario. Se notaba la falsedad a flor de piel. Eso no era real ni para la persona mas ciega.

Lo cierto es que aquello que buscaban evitar había florecido de manera inminente. Nadie pudo anticiparse, ni mucho menos tomar los recaudos necesarios.

Ryan Murphy había puesto el grito en el cielo. No porque no aceptara los rumores, ni una posible relación entre ellas, sino porque necesitaba mantener la credibilidad de sus personajes. No pretendía que en la vida real se odiaran pero tampoco que se las relacionara como pareja.

Ninguno podía explicar como esas fotos y ese video había llegado allí por lo que Ryan no tuvo más que aceptar el daño colateral de aquella situación. Agradecía que ambas tuviesen novios, que a decir verdad no le interesaba si eran pantalla o no, mientras pudiesen aplacar cualquier tipo de rumor.

Si bien la publicación de aquellas fotos no había perjudicado en nada la relación entre ellas, Dianna se veía más abatida que Lea. Su relación era reciente, no solo no quería que acontecimientos ajenos a ella pudiesen tambalearla, si no que tampoco se sentía del todo segura respecto a las cosas que podían volver a decir de ella.

Lea, en cambio, continuaba del mismo modo que antes. Lo que pudieran decir le resbalaba, ya se de parte de los paparazzis, de Ryan o de su propio representante. Estaba más allá de todo, sabia que a ella los rumores no le afectaban.

El viernes 5 de Noviembre se hacia presente, Naya y Chris habían organizado una cena en Little Dom's y obviamente ninguno de los chicos se había opuesto. Dianna confirmó su presencia una vez que estuvo segura que Lea iría. No entendía muy bien sus actitudes, pero notaba que estaba más pendiente de ella que antes.

Era un lugar típico de Los Ángeles. Su aspecto era acogedor. Aunque estuviese abierto para el público, la mesa que les habían preparado les daba un cierto aire de privacidad.

Lentamente fueron llegando. Algunos por su cuenta, otros en grupo. Dianna había optado por ir sola, aunque le hubiese encantado llegar junto con Lea, sabia que no era la mejor opción.

Al llegar al lugar pudo notar como Harry, Kevin, Chris y Jenna ya se encontraban en la mesa. Los saludo alegremente y se sentó enfrente de Jenna, al lado de Kevin. De a poco todos iban llegando. Heather vino junto con Amber y se ubicaron al lado de la asiática. Cory, Chord y Mark fueron los sucesores, sentándose al lado de Kevin y Harry respectivamente. Cory ocupaba una de las cabeceras.

Solo faltaban Naya y Lea. Dianna estaba ansiosa, había hecho lo imposible por dejar ese lugar al lado de ella libre. Quería que fuese ocupado por la morocha. La latina fue la próxima en llegar. Luego de saludar a todos, se dirigió directo hacia Dianna, colocando su cartera en el asiento libre que tenía a su lado.

La rubia reaccionó inmediatamente y la sujetó con sus manos. –_ "Porque no te sentás en la cabecera?"_ – Sugirió de manera sutil.

Naya le dirigió una mirada de desentendimiento, frunciendo su ceño. Una sonrisa picara se le dibujó en su rostro. Sabia que la rubia estaba reservando el lugar, era tan notorio. La entrada de Lea terminó de confirmar sus dudas, pudo notar como la mirada de la rubia cambiaba. Sus ojos transmitían felicidad al verla.

La morocha entró al lugar con rapidez y algo agitada. Su cabello revolucionado marcaba claramente que se había apurado al entrar. Pidiendo disculpas aceleradamente fue saludando a todos. Por dentro se repetía que no debía ver a Dianna, no quería tentarse. Le fue inevitable.

Ahí estaba ella, con su sonrisa radiante y esa mirada que tanto la inhibía. No pudo evitar notar que el único lugar vacio era a su lado. Se encontraba saludando a Cory cuando al levantar su vista, sus miradas se encontraron. Notó como la rubia movía su mano en señal de que ahí había un lugar libre para ella. Como si Lea no lo hubiese notado al llegar.

Se acerco hacia Dianna y pudo notar como la sonrisa se hacia mas grande al saludarla. Se sentó a su lado.

_"Te guarde el lugar"._ – Exclamó acercándose hacia su oído. Lea solo atinó a sonreír. Debía reconocer que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Sin dudas, aquella mesa, era la más ruidosa del lugar. Las risas abundaban y los chistes no cesaban. Las anécdotas gobernaban el ambiente y todos se reían de cada palabra que exclamaban. La voz de Lea era una de las que mas se escuchaba. Dianna reía ante cada comentario que salía de su boca. Festejaba cada una de sus frases.

Si bien el alcohol ya había tomado gran parte del protagonismo, ninguno se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Todos eran concientes de lo que decían y/o hacían.

Dianna estaba más cariñosa de lo normal. Se acercaba a Lea sin poder controlarlo y los roces, los abrazos, las caricias, todo se hacia presente en poco tiempo. La morocha no se quejaba pero si se sentía algo incomoda por momentos. Aunque ninguno lo hiciera notorio, podía sentir como las miradas de todos estaban posadas en ellas.

Naya analizaba la situación desde su palco preferencial. Tenia la mejor vista del espectáculo y por debajo de la mesa golpeaba la pierna de la rubia buscando que la misma reaccionara.

_"NAYA!"_ – Lea gritó con un gesto de dolor. –_ "LA PUTA MADRE!"_ – Se sujetó la pierna como pudo.

_"Que te pasa?"_ – Se sorprendió ante la reacción de la morocha.

_"Me pateaste tarada!"_ – Su cara seguía plasmando quejidos.

_"Ayy! Perdón Le!"_ – Contenía la risa. –_ "Era para la rubia que tenés al lado"._

Dianna le dirigió la mirada al escuchar que la nombraban indirectamente y pudo notar como el ceño de la latina se fruncía tratándole de hablar a través de sus ojos.

Mark hablaba entre risas bastante sonoras con Cory. Jenna quien se encontraba ahí se sumaba a la conversación y podía escuchar con claridad como se encontraba alabando a su amigo por las fotos de la revista GQ. La asiática estaba anonadada ante las cosas que escuchaba salir de la boca del muchacho.

_"Mark! Sos un desagradable!"_ – Exclamó Jenna. Con la mirada buscó a la morocha. – _"LE! NO SABES LAS ASQUEROSIDADES QUE ESTAN DICIENDO DE VOS"._ – Gritó.

Lea dirigió su mirada hacia aquel sector de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinar su cuerpo hacia delante y pegarse demasiado a la rubia para poder ver a los tres con claridad, sobre todo a Mark.

_"Señor Monteith, tiene algo para decir?"_ – Expresó conteniéndose la risa.

Cory alzó sus manos y abrió sus ojos junto con su boca. –_ "Yo no dije nada!" –_ Exclamó con énfasis. Mark interrumpió.

_"Me hago cargo!"_ – Alzó su mano. –_ "Le dije que envidiaba las escenas que tuvo que hacer…No entiendo como se contuvo"._ – Todos rieron a carcajadas.

_"Yo tampoco lo entiendo… Me alegro de no haber estado en su lugar"_. – Sentenció sin dudarlo provocando un silencio fúnebre en toda la mesa y una fuerte tosida de parte de Lea.

La mirada de todos estaba depositada en la rubia y a su vez en la morocha que no podía contener la tos. Se había ahogado ante aquella acotación de Dianna.

La rubia comenzó a dar leves golpes en la espalda de la morocha. – _"Levanta los brazos"_ – Expresaba en un susurró sin notar la mirada de todos y el silencio repentino.

Naya se paró rápidamente de su asiento. Miró a la rubia tratando de captar su atención pero fue inútil.

_"Di, me acompañas al baño?"._ – Indagó y sin esperar respuesta la sujetó de su mano, llevándola con ella hacia el mismo.

La latina fue la primera en ingresar arrastrando a la rubia tras ella.

_"Para Nay! Me voy a caer"_ – Exclamó entre risas mientras su andar se intercalaba con tropezones.

_"VOS TE VOLVISTE LOCA?"_ – Alzó la voz con seriedad en su rostro.

_"No… Por?"_ – Respondió con total tranquilidad.

_"No, por?"_ – Volvió a gritar. – _"Si querías que todos se enteraran de lo tuyo con Lea, lo lograste!"._ – Agregó efusivamente.

_"Si no dije nada!"_ – Abrió sus ojos tratando de justificarse.

_"Ay Di! Por dios!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Le guardaste el lugar, la tocas a cada rato, la miras con esos ojos de violadora que pones, te le pegas como perro en celo"_. – Dianna hizo un ruido con su boca debido a que trataba de contener la risa. Naya no pudo evitar tentarse.

Ambas estallaron en risas, las cuales se volvían cada vez mas incontrolables.

_"Te estoy hablando enserioooo!"_ – Exclamó Naya con dificultad para hacerse entender, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Dianna no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia su movimiento. – _"Vas a hacer pis ahora?_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Conmigo acá?"._

_"Si!"_ – Respondió alterada. – _"Tengo ganas de ir al baño enserio, además tenia que sacarte de esa mesa! Te estabas prendiendo fuego"_. – Deslizó el cierre de su jean. – _"DATE VUELTA!"_ – Ordenó con firmeza.

La rubia volteó sobre su eje y con ambas manos se tapo su rostro. Naya no pudo evitar la risa al notar la actitud de niña que había adoptado Dianna.

_"Avisame cuando termines"._ – Agregó luego de unos minutos.

_"Ya termine, te podes dar vuelta eh"_. – Esperaba cruzada de brazos a que la rubia se dignara a salir.

Dianna sujetó el picaporte y lo movió dispuesta a salir. La latina se apoyó con su mano sobre la puerta.

_"Te vas a controlar?"_. – Su mirada se volvía fija.

_"No dije nada malo…"._ – Arqueó sus cejas dando lastima. Naya la golpeó, suavemente, con la palma de su mano en la frente.

_"QUE HACES?"_ – Se quejó Dianna mientras se sujetaba donde había recibido el golpe.

_"Mas te vale que te comportes y que dejes de tomar!"_ – Exigió con una mirada amenazante, señalándola con su dedo índice.

Con su cuerpo desplazó a la rubia de su lugar y salió del baño. Dianna continuaba refregándose su frente mientras la seguía a paso firme.

Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Lea seguía hablando animadamente con todos. Mark seguía con sus bromas subidas de tono acerca de la revista y de lo provocativa que estaba la morocha. Chord y Cory tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Lea sintió como la rubia estaba detrás de ella y la observó con la mirada. Una vez que se sentó a su lado, se acercó disimuladamente.

_"Estas bien?"_ – Preguntó con cautela.

_"Si… Porque?"_ – Frunció su ceño ante la pregunta.

_"Ese comentario que dijiste… fue tan…"_ – No encontraba las palabras. – _"Raro de tu parte!"._

_"No entiendo que fue lo tan malo!"_ – Alzó levemente la voz. Su mirada penetraba con fuerza los ojos de la morocha.

_"Tranquila Di…"_ – Se alejó un poco al notar la reacción.

Dianna volteó su rostro hacia Mark y Cory. Estaba bastante saturada debido a los comentarios que hacían acerca de lo candente que se veía Lea en la sesión. Varias veces pensó en interrumpir con alguna opinión un tanto agresiva pero, aunque no estuviese del todo sobria, prefería callarse.

_"Yo creo que varios hombres la imprimieron en tamaño extra grande"_ – Agregó Mark entre risas.

_"Si! Seguramente empapelaron todos los ambientes de su casa"._ – Exclamó Cory, convirtiendo su carcajada más estridente.

Lea no podía contener la risa. Dianna en cambio cada vez transmitía más bronca con su mirada.

_"A ver cuando hacen una tapa ustedes dos con poca ropa… Yo también quiero empapelar mi habitación"._ – Sentenció la morocha seguido de un guiño de ojo.

Aquella frase generó dos reacciones simultáneas. El bucillo de todos los de la mesa, que entre risas y gritos, festejaban la respuesta de Lea. La contraria, la de Dianna. Automáticamente se levantó de su asiento, como si el mismo tuviese un resorte.

_"Me voy a ir yendo…_" – Expresó sin dudarlo.

_"Porque?"._ – Preguntó Heather ingenuamente.

_"No me siento muy bien… Creo que la mezcla que hice en toda la noche no me sentó del todo bien"._ – Su rostro gestaba una mueca de dolor.

Sin esperar ningún comentario de parte de sus compañeros, comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

_"Di! No te podes ir así!"_ – Exclamó Jenna levantándose a la vez. – _"Es peligroso que manejes sintiéndote mal… Te llevamos nosotras"._

_"Nosotras?"._ – Preguntó por inercia. – _"No! Gracias! Estoy bien, enserio… Además vine con el auto"_. – Comenzó a saludar a todos.

_"Si, con Lea!"_ – Respondió la asiática. La morocha volvió en si ante aquel comentario. Se había olvidado que debía llevar a Jenna y sin abrir la boca se encontraba a punto de acompañar a Dianna a su casa.

_"No es necesario, enserio"._ – Expresó mientras la saludaba con un beso. –_ "No quiero que se pierdan la cena por mi culpa… Además, parece ser que Lea la esta pasando muy bien"._

_"No tengo problemas en irme!"_ – Interrumpió la morocha al entender que aquel comentario de Dianna había sido adrede. Intentaba hacerla reaccionar y pudo notarlo.

_"Bueeee! Si se van a ir, nos vamos todos para eso"._ – Protestó Cory mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

La mirada de Dianna hacia el, no fue la mejor. Estaba comenzando a molestarle su presencia. Si bien era con uno de los que mejores se llevaba, no entendía porque esta noche cada palabra que salía de su boca le daba ganas de tirarle con algún objeto contundente.

Chord siguió los pasos de Cory y los cinco se dirigieron hacia la puerta. El resto del elenco se levantó y se retrasaron un poco, debido a que se quedaron hablando y saludandose. Al salir por la misma, la rubia se acerco a Lea.

_"No hace falta que vengas si no querés…"._ – Susurró por lo bajo en su oído.

Lea volteó a mirarla y pudo notar como varios flashes alumbraban su trayecto hacia el auto. Si bien Cory, Chord y Jenna venían detrás de ellos, parecía ser que solo a ellas dos fotografiaban.

Dianna atinó a taparse con su bolso. Lea no entendía muy bien el porque de aquella actitud y menos cuando pudo sentir como la sujetaba por su hombro, llevándola hacia ella.

_"Que haces Di?"_ – Murmuró en voz baja.

_"No quiero que nos saquen fotos!_" – Exclamó con su ceño fruncido. Estaba enojada y podía notarlo. – _"No ves que después van a hablar de nos vieron saliendo de una cena romántica?"._

Lea contuvo la risa. Sabia que la rubia, con esa actitud, no hacia mas que incrementar cualquier posible rumor.

_"No estas ayudando agarrandome así eh…"_ – Se mordió el labio mientras buscaba dinero para el valet parking.

Dianna parecía no asimilar la situación. Seguía con su misma postura y su manera de caminar cada vez era más acelerada. Ambas se dirigían a sus respectivos autos. Jenna venia atrás con los dos muchachos. El fotógrafo estaba tosigándolas con las fotos y la rubia cada vez perdía más la paciencia.

Al llegar al auto de Dianna, Lea se disponía a seguir su camino hacia el de ella, cuando su trayecto se vio interrumpido por el paparazzi que no paraba de fotografiarlas.

_"Lea, son habitúes de este lugar? Acostumbran salir las dos juntas?"_. – Indagó el paparazzi.

La morocha sonrió como era su costumbre. –_ "No! Por mi parte es la primera vez que vengo… Como veras, fue una reunión de todo el elenco"_. – Trató de explicar la situación sin resultar demasiado obvia.

Dianna por su parte observaba la situación con mala cara, sabia que si se le acercaba no respondería de sus actos y/o comentarios. Lea le dirigió la mirada y por lo bajo le preguntó si se sentía mejor como para manejar, a lo que afirmó con su cabeza.

Se encontraba sumamente incomoda ante la presencia de aquel sujeto que no dejaba de interrumpirlas con su flash y con sus preguntas maliciosas. Ni siquiera podía despedirse como correspondía. Su ira se apoderó de su cuerpo.

_"DEJA A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ!"_ – Exclamó con vigor, por lo que el paparazzi se sorprendió.

Lea no pudo evitar sorprenderse también. No esperaba aquella reacción de la rubia. Al notar la cara de la morocha, no lo dudo y se subió a su auto, dejando el lugar inmediatamente.

Jenna esperaba a Lea en el suyo y una vez que Dianna dejara el lugar, se dirigió al mismo.

Una vez en viaje, la morocha no dejaba de pensar en aquella reacción. Sabía que la rubia había respondido de ese modo debido a que no se encontraba en el mejor estado de sobriedad. La asiática había escuchado aquel comentario y no se sorprendía que reaccionara de ese modo.

_"Esta como loca Di…"._ – Rompió el silencio.

Lea contuvo la risa. – _"Escuchaste como le contestó al paparazzi?"._ – Le dirigió la mirada y ambas comenzaron a reír.

_"Parece ser que cualquier comentario que hicieran de tu persona le molestaba"_ – Alzó sus cejas. – _"Al menos hoy!"._

"Vos decís?". – Preguntó ingenua.

_"Ay si Le!"_ – Exclamó con sorpresa. –_ "Le molestaba todo lo que decían de vos! Oh casualidad cuando dijiste lo de Mark y Cory se empezó a sentir mal"._ – Sonrió. –_ "Mucha coincidencia no?"._

_"La verdad que me preocupa un poco que vaya así… manejando"._ – Frunció su boca ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

_"Te preocupa o querés ir a cuidarla?"_ – Sonrió picadamente.

Lea se mordió el labio y sonrió. – _"No seas tonta! Tengo miedo que le pase algo, enserio…"._ – Sonaba creíble.

_"Pasa por la casa si estas preocupada, yo no tengo problema"._ – Expresó Jenna a modo de aprobación.

La morocha no respondió y automáticamente comenzó a conducir hacia el departamento de Dianna. Luego de unos minutos llegaron y notaron que el auto de la rubia se encontraba perfectamente estacionado.

_"Bueno! Por lo visto llego sin dificultad"._ – Concluyó Jenna.

Lea observaba hacia la puerta de entrada. – _"Quiero asegurarme de que haya entrado"._ – Exclamó mientras descendía del vehiculo. Al hacerlo, notó como la asiática seguía en su posición. Abrió la puerta nuevamente.

_"No vas a venir?"_. – Preguntó. Negó con la cabeza.

_"Algo me dice que estoy de más"._ – Expresó cómplicemente. – "_Te espero aca, anda!"._

Lea sonrió ante aquel comentario. – _"No tardo!"_ – Agregó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella e iba al encuentro con Dianna.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!<strong>

**NAYA... OFICIALMENTE TE AMO jajajaa  
><strong>

_Ustedes se piensan que yo la entiendo a Dianna?_

**NOOOOOOOOOO!** Es histerica, esta loca, tiene una gemela que actua diferente a ella! Todas las hipotesis son aceptables

Nadie tiene la verdad absoluta aca, solo trato de acercarme lo mas posible a la realidad de los hechos.

Les aseguro que no es para nada facil...

Apareció Alex y de alguna manera tengo q seguir la historia... **ojala fuese mosca para saber los por menores de todo!** jajajaja

Lea esta desilusionada con Dianna, pero el amor q le tiene es mas fuerte, no puede ignorarla.

Aunque va a adoptar una actitud q seguramente lleva a que Dianna se replantee las cosas.

**GLOBOS DE ORO VENGAN RAPIDO!**

Gracias por las firmas, saludos, Noe!

P.D: Gracias Marissa, la idea es que puedan reirse y distendeser, que se yo, pasar un buen rato! Q no decaiga =)


	44. Capitulo 44: Semanas Dificiles

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**44:** Semanas difíciles.

Lea se acercaba hacia la puerta del departamento de Dianna cuando pudo notar como la rubia todavía intentaba abrirla. Sin dudas, el alcohol en su sangre no era su mejor aliado. Era sensible a cualquier tipo de trago, ya sea liviano o fuerte, provocaba el mismo efecto en ella.

El intento de colocar la llave en la cerradura fue en vano. La morocha sonreía al notar aquella situación. La veía tan dulce, con esa actitud tan aniñada que no podía evitar ayudarla.

_"Dame Di…"_. – Exclamó dulcemente mientras sujetaba las llaves con delicadeza entre sus dedos.

La rubia no se opuso ante aquella petición y se apoyo contra la pared a la espera de que el cometido fuese logrado.

_"Ya casi lo tenia…"_ – Exclamó en un susurro.

Lea contuvo la risa. – _"Si no venía, ibas a amanecer afuera"._ Corrió su cuerpo dejando que la rubia entrara.

_"No vas a entrar?"._ – Preguntó aniñadamente.

_"Estoy media apurada…"_. – Respondió mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el auto. Claramente no podía verlo desde ahí.

_"Viniste hasta acá y no vas a entrar?_". – Insistió mientras entraba al departamento dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

_"Vine hasta acá para asegurarme de que hubieras llegado bien…"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Ya te vi… ya lo corroboré, no tengo nada mas para hacer!"._ – Su tono era algo nervioso.

_"Vas a dejar que suba las escaleras con peligro de que me caiga?"_. – Indagó la rubia mientras achicaba sus ojos. – _"Habla muy mal de vos"._ – Agregó con un tono de decepción.

Lea resopló y tras pensarlo muy bien optó por entrar. No sabia porque pero estar en aquel departamento le daba escalofríos. En realidad, lo sabía a la perfección pero no quería reconocerlo. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, momentos compartidos y vividos por ambas.

_"Dale Di… Subí…"_ – Ordenó con delicadeza al ver que la rubia no se movía.

_"Cuando suba te vas a ir?"._ – Preguntó ingenuamente con la voz infantil.

_"Si Di! Me tengo que ir ya…."._ – Su paciencia comenzaba a escasear. – _"Vas a subir o no?"._

_"No!"_. – Sentenció la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto. Era tan tierna. Volteó sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_"Bueno… Si no vas a subir, entonces no tengo nada mas que hacer acá"._ – Hablaba de espaldas a ella mientras caminaba.

Pudo escuchar como unos pasos acelerados corrían detrás de ella para notar la presencia de Dianna delante suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rápidamente se apoyó contra la puerta y sujetó su cabeza. Aquel trote había revuelto todo en su interior.

_"No te vayas"._ – Exclamó con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados. Apretaba con fuerza su frente con la palma de la mano.

Lea trató de agarrar el picaporte y pudo sentir como la rubia se colgó de su cuello. La abrazó con fuerzas.

_"Di… me esta… faltando… el… aire"._ – Expresó con el ultimo suspiro.

Dianna la soltó automáticamente. Pudo sentir como Lea respiraba de manera agitada.

_"No te vayas por favor…"._ – Suplicó.

_"Basta de decirme eso! Me tengo que ir…"._ – Afirmó con firmeza.

La rubia volvió a sujetarla fuertemente, esta vez de su espalda. Lea se encontraba inmovilizada. Sus brazos estaban cada uno al lado de su cuerpo y no tenia ningún tipo de reacción. Su rostro transmitía desconcierto. Aquella actitud por parte de Dianna era anormal, inusual.

_"Por favor Le…"._ – Volvió a suplicar con desesperación. –_ "Quedate a dormir!"._ – Exigió.

Los ojos de Lea se abrieron a la par. Estaba en shock. Habría escuchado bien? Después de aquella charla, donde habían optado porque las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de que algo pasara, la rubia había cambiado. Estaba más cariñosa.

La morocha había optado por todo lo contrario. Si bien los abrazos, los roces, las caricias, los comentarios amorosos en Twitter y todo lo que las caracterizaba se seguían haciendo presentes, ella sentía que debía poner un límite.

Tenia que establecer las nuevas reglas de este juego, en el cual las dos habían empezado a jugar hacia rato.

De más esta decir que no estaba conforme con la situación. Si le daban a elegir entre las nuevas reglas y lo que habían vivido, optaba por lo segundo. No tuvo opción. Se vio obligada a cambiar, a mutar, de la noche a la mañana.

Un día se encontró con la presencia de Alex y ahí estaba. Impuesto en su vida y en la de Dianna. No la entendía, todavía no comprendía que hacia con él y mucho menos que buscaba pidiéndole que se quedara a dormir.

Notaba el grado de alcohol que se hacia presente y si bien no estaba del todo ebria, tampoco estaba sobria. Aquellas copas que había tomado, provocaban ese efecto en ella. Lea había pasado unos días complicados, no fue para nada fácil sobrellevar todo esto. No quería volver a caer en ese bucle sin pies ni cabezas.

_"No sabes lo que decís…"_. – Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca.

_"Si! Estoy muy conciente de todo"._ – Se aferró con más fuerza. – _"Quedate a dormir conmigo"._

_"Con vos?"_. – La pregunta salió sin ningún tipo de proceso. – _"Quiero decir… No! No puedo"._ – Cerró sus ojos y repiró profundo.

Los labios de Dianna comenzaban a rozar el lóbulo de su oreja y un leve susurró salía pronunciado de su boca. Lea podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía. Se sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable. Sabia que era parte de su imaginación, pero si le preguntaban en ese momento, podía jurar que la voz de la rubia se volvía cada vez mas sensual.

_"Si… Conmigo, en mi cama… Como las viejas épocas"_. – Suspiró al finalizar la frase y el cuerpo de Lea se sacudió transmitiendo el escalofrío que acababa de recorrerlo.

_"No puedo Di!"._ – Expresó sin convicción.

_"Porque no podes?"_. – Cuestionó la rubia al igual que una nena.

_"Porque tenés novio, porque me dijiste que querías ser feliz con él"_. – Hablaba por inercia, no procesaba sus palabras. – _"Además, está Jenna en el auto"._

_"Jenna que se vaya!"_. – Expresó duramente.

Lea aplacó su risa. _– "Como se va a ir? Es mi auto!"_. – Rió sutilmente.

"_Que se vaya en taxi!"._ – Exigió. – _"Yo tengo plata, le doy si necesita!"._

La morocha soltó una carcajada que ya no pudo contener. –_ "Di… No sabes lo que decís…"._

_"Se muy bien lo que digo y lo que quiero!"_. – Abrazaba fuertemente la espalda de Lea. – _"Quiero que te quedes a pasar la noche, por favor!"._ – Volvía a suplicar.

_"Por favor te digo yo a vos! No hagas, ni digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir"_. – Trataba de sonar seria y convencida de cada palabra que emitía.

_"No me voy a arrepentir!"._ – Depositaba unos besos tímidos en el cuello de Lea. – _"Ya me arrepiento por lo que hice…"._

La morocha cerró los ojos. Lograba sentir como cada beso generaba que su respiración se entrecortara. Debía ser fuerte, no podía volver a caer ante aquellos encantos que tanto le gustaban.

Abría su boca en busca de aquella palabra que lograra que la rubia se detuviera. Era en vano, no podía emitir sonido. Débilmente expresó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_"Que haces Di…?"._ – Interrogó.

_"Te demuestro lo arrepentida que estoy…"_. – Respondía entre besos.

_"Arrepentida de que?"_. – Le faltaba la respiración. Su voz sonaba desaireada. Aquellos besos la estaban matando.

_"De haberte dejado…"._ – Depositó una leve mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que provocó que la morocha se separara bruscamente. – _"Te lastime?"_. – Preguntó con inocencia.

_"Basta Di!"._ – Sus miradas se encontraron.

Los brazos de la rubia seguían rodeando a la morocha. Sus respiraciones se hacían presentes en el rostro de la otra. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse.

_"Basta por que?"_. – Murmuró mientras sus ojos se perdían en la boca de Lea.

_"Ya te dije que no quiero que te arrepientas!"_. – Notaba aquella mirada y sabia muy bien lo que significaba. Intentaba mantener la calma.

Pudo notar como la rubia se acercaba lentamente hacia su boca. Estaba a dos segundos de besarla. Improvisó rápidamente.

Colocó su mano sobre su boca, tapándosela. Quería evitar aquel contacto, sabia que si aquello pasaba no se iba a poder resistir y esta vez no iba a caer. Esta vez se iba a hacer valer.

Dianna detuvo su avance al notar el gesto de la morocha. Su ceño se frunció mostrando sorpresa.

_"No voy a dejar que me beses!"._ – Moduló con dificultad debido a la presión de su palma sobre su boca.

_"Porque? No querés?"._ – Su voz pasaba de ser sensual a ser sexual.

_"ME MUERO DE GANAS!"._ – Se desahogó. Volvió a sus cabales. –_ "Pero no voy a volver a caer en lo mismo de siempre"._

_"Querés que me aleje?"._ – Preguntó con superioridad. Lea solo atinó a mover su cabeza a modo de afirmación.

Dianna cumplió con lo pedido y soltó a la morocha, dejándole el paso libre para que pueda retirarse. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala de estar y sujeto las llaves que alguna vez pertenecieron a Lea.

_"Tomá"._ – Exigió mientras estiraba su mano con el manojo de llaves.

_"Que es eso?"._ – Preguntó extrañada.

_"Las llaves"_. – Respondió ante lo obvio.

_"Ya se Di… Para que me las das?"_. – Sonrió ante la respuesta.

_"Te voy a estar esperando, por si querés volver…"_. – Finalizó en un susurro.

Lea tragó saliva y sujetó las llaves con fuerza. Sus manos se rozaron y automáticamente sus miradas se encontraron. Podían sentir lo que provocaba en la otra el roce de sus dedos. La morocha retiró la mano nerviosa.

Volteó sobre su eje y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dianna hizo el mismo gesto hacia la escalera.

_"Di…"._ – Murmuró. Giró su cabeza mientras abría la puerta. –_ "Sabes que no voy a volver no?"._ – Su voz transmitía algo de tristeza.

Dianna afirmó con su cabeza. –_ "Te voy a estar esperando igual"_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Por si cambias de opinión…"_. – Comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando a Lea sola en medio de un silencio total.

Su cuerpo estaba a medio salir de aquel departamento que era tan cómplice como ellas de sus aventuras.

Sentía como su deseo se personificaba y adquiría piernas para correr tras ella. Para entrar en aquella habitación y arrojarla salvajemente en la cama. Recorrerla con aquellos besos que tanto se contenía para dárselos.

Su cuerpo, la parte racional de su ser, la llevaba a volver al auto. Corrió hasta él. No sabia muy bien el porque de aquella corrida pero necesitaba liberar tensiones, necesitaba descargar todos esos sentimientos que había reprimido.

Subió al auto y fuertemente se aferró al volante. Su mano derecha sujetaba temblorosamente el manojo de llaves mientras que sus ojos miraban al frente con una inexpresividad notable. Su cuerpo se movía con vigor debido a la respiración agitada.

Ni se percató de la presencia de Jenna. Su mente había subido con Dianna a aquella habitación. Su cuerpo se deslizaba por inercia. Estaba en shock. La asiática la observaba con algo de pánico en su rostro. Sacudió levemente el hombro de Lea.

_"Le… Estas bien?"._ – Preguntó mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante buscando su mirada. – _"Estas transpirando…"_. – Agregó preocupada.

La morocha atinó a separar sus manos del volante y pudo notar como las tenia húmedas. Rápidamente sus ojos se depositaron en las llaves. Con un movimiento apresurado arrojó las mismas sobre las piernas de Jenna provocando que la asiática se sobresaltara.

_"Sacame esas llaves de mi alcance!"_. – Exclamó con desesperación mientras arrancaba el auto.

_"Que son?"_. – Preguntó alterada la asiática mientras las observaba con cuidado.

_"Las llaves del departamento de Di… No quiero tentarme!"_. – Expresó con su tono acelerado y su respiración agitada.

_"Que pasó ahí adentro?_" – Abrió sus ojos.

_"Nada! No paso nada!"_. – Gritó a modo de descarga.

_"Dale Lea! Te pensás que soy estúpida? Tardaste como una hora!"_. – Frunció su ceño. _– "Pensé que se estaban reconciliando…"._

_"Intentó! Pero no se de donde saque las fuerzas suficientes para detenerla"._ – Notó como su amiga abría la boca para hablar. – _"No preguntes!"_.

_"Que haces con sus llaves?"_. – Ignoró aquella última petición. –_ "No entiendo nada!"._

_"Me las dio por si me arrepentía y quería volver"_. – Explicó respirando profundamente. Trataba de volver a su eje.

_"AH BUENOOOOOOOOOO"_. – Gritó Jenna entre risas. – _"Mira si te esta esperando con poca ropa, en la cama…. Mmmmm"._ – Aumentó su risa para convertirla en una carcajada.

Lea se acopló a la misma. – _"Basta!"._ – No podía concentrarse en las palabras. – "_No es gracioso!"._

El celular de Lea sonó. Era el ringtones del Twitter. Se lo entrego a la asiática indicándole que leyera que era.

_"Es un Tweet de Kevin"._ – Expresó con una sonrisa.

_"Que puso?"._ – Indagó mirando de reojo.

_"Deja a mis amigos en paz"_. – Contuvo la risa.

_"Que?"._ – Sonrió con desentendimiento.

_"Todos firmamos lo mismo, etiquetando a la rubia… Mañana cuando se despierte se va a reir mucho de lo que hizo"_. – Comenzó a escribir lo mismo con el celular de Lea.

_"Que haces?"._ – Frenó en un semáforo. Le sacó el teléfono de las manos.

_"Iba a firmar lo mismo… Faltas vos!"_. – Arqueó sus cejas.

_"Yo lo pongo"_. – Ojeó que el semáforo siguiera en rojo para poder escribirlo.

Una vez que finalizó lo deposito en la gaveta del auto. Jenna lo volvió a agarrar y leyó en voz alta a modo de burla.

_"La frase del día: Deja a mis amigos en paz! Te amo! Y a todos mis amigos de Glee, ustedes mandan!"_ – Su tono se volvía irónico. –_ "AYYY! TE AMOOOO! Que románticaaaa!"._ – Rió estridentemente.

_"Soltá esoooo!"_ – Volvió a sacárselo mientras reía con pudor.

El viaje se hizo corto y agradable. Lea agradecía el haberse vuelto con Jenna. Le había hecho bien hablar con ella y olvidarse, aunque sea por ese instante, del momento vivido hacia unos minutos.

Una vez que dejó a la asiática en su departamento, se dirigió hacia su casa. Muchas veces se le cruzó por la mente el volver a lo de Dianna y era en ese entonces cuando agradecía que su amiga se hubiese llevado las llaves. Era un peligro con ellas en sus manos.

Dianna se encontraba sentada en el piso de su cuarto, con sus piernas recogidas y su mirada fija en la puerta. Tenía la esperanza de que la morocha la abriera y le dijera que había vuelto por ella. Esperanza que poco a poco iba desvaneciendo.

Con una de sus manos sujetaba su teléfono. Había leído cada comentario de sus compañeros. Hacia varios minutos que lo había hecho pero el único que le importaba era el de Lea. Estaba buscando la mejor manera de responder.

Lea se acostó en su cama y buscó su celular para apagarlo. Estaba dispuesta a descansar después de esa noche movida. Tendrían un largo día de trabajo mañana y quería estar a la altura para afrontarlo.

Como era su costumbre, antes de apagarlo ojeó por última vez su Twitter y notó que tenia una actualización de la rubia. Comenzó a leer para sus adentros.

**Cuando te estas escondiendo entre la maleza bajo la calle no es tan malo. Nunca te vi. Pero cuando nos persiguen me pongo loca. Deja a mis amigos en paz!**

Una sonrisa se gestaba en el rostro de la morocha. Podía notar como la mala escritura de la rubia determinaba el estado en el que se encontraba. Explicaba claramente a que se debía aquella reacción. Buscaba aclarar las dudas y sobre todo, limpiar el nombre de ambas, si eso era posible.

Su sorpresa se incrementó al notar que un nuevo Tweet se hacia presente. Lo abrió sin ningún tipo de expectativa. Volvió a leer para si misma.

**Hoy, fue real.**

No podía contener la sonrisa. Sus músculos faciales le dolían. Sabía que aquello era para ella. Sabía que era algo completamente a parte al Tweet anterior. Era un código, era solo para ellas dos.

La rubia conservaba su posición en el pie de la cama. Su mirada seguía pendiente de la puerta, alternando la vista con su celular. Sabía que Lea no iba a responder pero podía sentir como ambas se encontraban conectadas atrás de aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>No es por egocentrica pero<strong> AMO ESTE CAPITULO!<strong>

Por mas que amo a Di,_ BIEN LEA BIEN!_ jajajajaja

Bueno che... me compenetro un poquito con la historia...

Que pasará ahora? Lea por fin se hizo valer.

Que pasa por la cabeza de Di? Se estara dando cuenta que se equivocó?

O simplemente actua ante el miedo de perder a la morocha?

Ehmmmm esta algo histerica esta chica...

GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS POR LAS FIRMAS!

Estoy escribiendo unos capitulos que me encantan, sobre todo el que le sigue, se van a quedar con la boca abierta!

Besos, Noe!

**P.D: Malditos Emmy! Espero que salga alguna foto de las dos juntas o algo comprometedor, porque sino fue una perdida de tiempo.  
><strong>


	45. Capitulo 45: The X Factor

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**45:** The X Factor.

Aquella noche para Lea había sido catastrófica. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, sus sentimientos se hacían presentes y gobernaban cada parte de su minúsculo cuerpo. Daba vueltas en la cama, no lograba conciliar el preciado sueño que hacia horas buscaba.

Luego de minutos u horas, ya no tenía noción del tiempo, de contar ovejas saltando la cerca para dormirse. Que irónico no? Lo era. Juraría que las ovejas tenían la cara de Dianna. Contaba la número 124 y su cuerpo se adormeció milagrosamente.

Sus sueños también querían formar parte de esta manifestación que estaba experimentando. Se encontró atrapada en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Podía sentir como su lady la llamaba a gritos y Alex corría más rápido que ella para rescatarla. Sus piernas parecían de plomo, nunca llegaba a su objetivo.

Se levantó sobresaltada. No entendía donde se encontraba, si era real. Su transpiración y su respiración acelerada le resolvieron sus incógnitas. Era un sueño, nada más que eso, un horrible y desagradable sueño.

Estaba loca u obsesionada, ya no sabía que palabra le cabía mejor para describirla. Era consciente que debía verla en pocas horas en el set y tenía en claro que lo que había pasado anoche no era grato de recordar.

Conocía a Dianna. Seguramente haría alusión a su estado de ebriedad y escaparía de la situación, como era su costumbre. La vergüenza se apoderaría de su cuerpo y haría que no quisiera hablar del tema. Por lo que la morocha opto por tomárselo con calma. Iba a tratar el tema como la situación ameritara. Si la rubia quería hablar, hablarían, si la rubia lo evitaba, entonces ella también lo haría.

La noche de Dianna había sido totalmente diferente. Luego de esperar varias horas, aunque para ella se convirtieron en siglos, la llegada de la morocha, que nunca ocurrió, se había recostado en su cama. Logró conciliar el sueño de manera inmediata.

Abrió sus ojos molesta debido a la alarma de su teléfono que no hacía más que resonar en su cerebro al igual que un taladro. Cada vez se hacía más insoportable y más intensa. Buscaba salvar a sus oídos de ese suplicio, tapándolos con la almohada. Era inútil. No sabía si era su imaginación o ese ruido era más persistente tras cada segundo que pasaba.

De mala gana y con miles de malestares manifestandose por todo su cuerpo, no tuvo otra opción que levantarse. Debía ir al set a grabar el ante ultimo capitulo, en el cual debía cantar para las seccionales. Estaba destruida. Su cabeza se partía, la resaca de la noche anterior le sentaba realmente mal. No lo dudó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Se acordaba de todo. Recordaba cada comentario de aquella noche. Claro está que algunos recuerdos estaban borrosos y otras situaciones no tenían unión entre ellas. Había huecos en su mente, pero lo más importante lo recordaba. Había suplicado que Lea se quedara con ella. El simple hecho de recordarlo provocaba que se ruborizara.

Se sentía apenada ante aquella situación. Se sentía tan vulgar y regalada que le daba cierto asco. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Sus pensamientos se hacían presentes una y otra vez de manera encontrada. Era como si tuviese un ángel y un demonio en cada uno de sus hombros.

Aquel baño de inmersión en el que se veía reposada tenía que ayudarla. Debía ver a Lea y no sabía que iba a hacer. Recordaba haberle dado algo pero no sabía que era. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera por intentarlo aquel objeto no aparecía en su mente y un pinchazo fuerte se pronunciaba en su frente.

Debía hablar con la morocha. Tenía que disculparse. Estaría ofendida?. Miles de enigmas la gobernaban. Porque había hecho eso?. Era una pregunta que quedaba pendiente de respuesta. No lo sabía. No se entendía. Tampoco la entendía a ella.

La había rechazado. Será que realmente se jactaba de aquella palabra AMIGAS, a la cual había recurrido aquella noche que cenaron en su departamento?. No entendía como la morocha podía resistirse como lo hizo. No porque fuese irresistible, sino porque así como ella se moría de ganas por tenerla, suponía encontrar el mismo sentimiento de su parte.

Debería de estar equivocada. Tal vez Lea había optado por probar algo serio con Theo y respetar su relación con Alex. Alex retumbaba en su cabeza. Que haría con él? De algo estaba segura. No quería serle infiel, pero podía serle fiel?.

Aquel pensamiento era malo. Muy malo, se sentía en el infierno viéndole la cara al demonio. Cara que asemejaba a la de Lea. Era la única que podía hacerla caer en ese pecado del que tanto despotricaba y tanto se rehusaba.

Iba a hablar con ella. Lo tenía decidido. Iba a aclarar las cosas, se iba a disculpar y evitaría cualquier tipo de detalles. Quería estar bien, como venían estándolo. Ella seguiría con Alex y Lea seguiría con Theo. Era lo correcto, lo que correspondía. Las cosas debían volver a su cauce.

Una vez en el set sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes. Más allá de que no lo desearan se encontraban pegadas una a la otra como si fuerzas ajenas a ellas lo demandaran. Jenna se encontraba siempre con ellas. Lea había sido clara. Necesitaba que estuviese presente. No se sentía capacitada de estar a su lado sola.

Lo primero que hizo la morocha fue devolverle las llaves a Dianna, quien automáticamente recordó que aquel objeto era lo que le había dado. Sonaba tan necesitada al haber efectuado ese gesto hacia ella. No entendía que se le cruzó por la cabeza al dárselas.

El rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente y Lea pudo notarlo. La rubia era consciente que lo veía, la conocía a la perfección y sabía muy bien cuando la morocha la observaba. También pudo notar como prefirió callar y obviar aquella situación realmente incomoda para ambas.

Caminaban por las afueras del set, sujetadas del brazo, como era su costumbre. Jenna siempre estaba presente, ahora más que nunca debido a que los paparazzis se habían vuelto a despertar luego de aquella salida poco sofisticada del restaurante.

Si bien no podían verlos, sabían que ahí estaban. Podían ver en sus celulares los comentarios respecto a la reacción de Dianna y las repercusiones que la misma había generado. Era como el después de un huracán. Era el turno de las risas de aquel momento que no había sido para nada gracioso.

Aquellos días habían marcado el cierre de una mitad de la temporada. Tendrían sus ansiadas, merecidas y tan necesitadas vacaciones de invierno. Estaban agotados, la filmación de la serie era agotadora y los eventos a los que acudían también.

Dianna había optado por pasar sus vacaciones en Los Ángeles. Compartía los días con sus amigos, su familia y Alex. Podía verse junto a él y su hermano en fotos caseras, al igual que con su madre.

A diferencia de la rubia, Lea había vuelto a su ciudad amada. Nueva York era su nuevo paradero al menos durante ese tiempo que tenia de descanso. Visitaría viejos amigos, a su familia que tanto extrañaba y obviamente también estaría junto con Theo.

Asistiría al evento Billboard Women in Music, al cual fue con él y con un amigo de ambos. Si bien para más de unos era extraña aquella aparición de un tercero en la pareja, no paso a mayores.

Sábado 4 de Diciembre de 2010 se hacía presente y el vuelo que salía de Los Ángeles hacia Londres llevaba al elenco de Glee. A todos a excepción de Chris y Lea. La morocha viajaba directamente desde Nueva York, mientras que Chris se debía quedar grabando escenas con los Warblers.

Su destino era el programa The X Factor, donde harían una presentación como apertura del programa.

Su llegada al lugar fue con un día de anticipación, debían ubicarse en sus respectivas habitaciones y al día siguiente grabarían la actuación. Cantarían el tema Don't Stop Belivien'

Los habían recibido de la mejor manera posible. Miles de fans los esperaban en la entrada del Hotel donde se hospedarían. Dianna decidió salir a saludarlos secundada por Lea.

Parecía que aquel mes separadas una de la otra había generado que el acercamiento sea más notorio. La realidad era esa, no podían separarse. Más allá de cualquier rumor, relación o lo que fuera que tuviesen, ellas siempre volvían a unirse.

Dianna había llegado a su habitación. Cada uno tenía la suya. Abrió su valija para sacar las cosas que más necesitaba pero como sabia que sería un día, ni siquiera atinó a desempacar el resto.

Tenían la tarde libre para poder pasear y recorrer un poco de Londres y por la noche filmarían la presentación.

El lugar era cálido y acogedor. La gente era realmente encantadora y la filmación había salido a la perfección. Si bien habían hecho un solo tema cuando podrían haber cantado alguno más, no se quejaban. Estaban agradecidos de estar en aquel lugar y poder crecer junto con el ritmo que llevaba la serie.

Por la noche todo el elenco había decidido salir a un bar. Era la última noche y mañana por la tarde estarían de regreso. Todos estaban de acuerdo, todos menos Lea. La morocha había acusado sentirse mal y evito salir de copas.

Dianna desconocía la verdadera razón de su repentina separación. Tenía una vaga idea, la cual se veía relacionada con ella, pero tampoco es que la consideraba a ciencia cierta. Sabía que hacía varios meses las cosas habían cambiado y eso generaba esa distancia.

Si bien se llevaban bien, estaban juntas como antes y se veían unidas, cada una sabia que las cosas habían cambiado. Sabían que nada iba a volver a ser como antes. Al menos no por ahora.

Las 11 AM en punto marcaba el teléfono de la rubia cuando empezó a sonar. Con sus ojos a medio abrir y su malhumor latente, pudo notar que era Alex. Odiaba que la despertaran, así sea su novio o alguien querido. Podía ser muy poco sociable y hasta bastante insoportable de tratar. Atendió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

D: "Hola…."

A: "Que bueno saber que estas viva!".

D: "Perdón… Me olvide de llamarte…"

A: "Que te pasa que hablas así? Estas bien?".

D: "Sisisisi! Estoy dormida, ayer nos acostamos tarde! Vos como andas?"

A: "Saliste?"

D: "Si! Fuimos a tomar algo con los chicos…Me das un segundo?"

A: "Claro!"

Dianna se levantó de la cama, maldiciendo por dentro el tener que hacerlo. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara. Necesitaba despabilarse. Colocó dentífrico en su cepillo de diente y comenzó a lavárselos. Fue en busca del teléfono mientras lo hacía.

D: "Ya.. Vol…vi".

A: "Que estás haciendo amor?".

D: "Estoy lav..ando..me los die..n..tes"

Escupió en el lavatorio.

D: "Listo! Disculpame".

A: "Es necesario que hagas todo esto mientras hablas conmigo? Jajaja".

D: "Acostumbro a hacerlo cuando me levanto, sabes que respiro por la boca y me despierto con la garganta horrible!"

A: "Cierto… me olvidaba de que eras especial! Jajaja Contame como estuvo eso"

D: "Genial! Fue excelente, la gente divina, el lugar increíble! Vos? Cómo va la peli? Terminaste de grabar ya?"

A: "Hoy tengo el día libre, pero ayer tuvimos un día bastante atareado! Me crees si te digo que ya te extraño?".

D: "Jajajaja no me mientas!"

A: "Te lo juro! Creo que en este mes me mal acostumbraste mucho".

D: "Son las desventajas de tener una novia tan famosa como yo jajajaja".

A: "No me percate de ese pequeño detalle… Cuando salís para acá?"

D: "No se con exactitud pero es hoy mismo… Estamos medio a las corridas".

A: "Me imagino… Me avisas así te voy a buscar?".

D: "Supongo que llegaremos tarde, pero te aviso igual".

A: "Dale! Pero no te olvides eh! Jajajaja Como estuvo lo que grabaron?"

D: "Bien… tranquilo, que se yo, no tiene la dinámica del vivo, igual estuvo bueno".

A: "Playback a full! Jajajaja".

D: "No taradooooo! Nunca!"

A: "Espero que ese rubiecito no te haya tocado mucho esta vez"

D: "Otra vez con celos?"

A: "No son celos, solo te digo que espero que no lo haya hecho… Cantaste con el de nuevo?".

D: "No Al… Cantamos una sola canción y fue grupal".

A: "Entonces para que fuiste? Si nunca cantas en las canciones grupales jajajajaja"

D: "Que agresivo que estas! Para tu información, canté… dos palabras pero canté jajajaja"

A: "Sola?"

D: "Con Cory… también te va a poner celoso eso?".

A: "Ya te dije que no son celos, sino tendría que estar como loco respecto a Lea…".

D: "Uhhhh otra vez con Lea? Ya te dije que somos amigas".

A: "No dije nada esta vez… espero que te hayas medido un poco para las fotos".

D: "Me estás hablando enserio?".

A: "Si…".

D: "Mira Alex, no te ofendas pero por más que a vos te moleste, si yo la quiero abrazar, lo voy a hacer…".

A: "No me molesta que la abraces amor, solo que evita tocarla tanto…"

D: "Sabes muy bien que odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y mas que me celen sin necesidad ni razón".

A: "Te dije que no son celos! Solo trato de cuidar nuestra relación…"

D: "Cuidarla de qué? Si estoy con vos y nada más, no entiendo que riesgos asumís que puede tener!".

A: "No me gusta ver las revistas o en internet que se hablaba mas de vos y de ella que de vos y de mi".

D: "Si no te gustan esas cosas, deberías de salir con alguien que no sea del ambiente"

A: "Se puede evitar! No tenés porque tener ese acercamiento tan dudoso".

D: "Dudoso? Es dudoso para vos?".

A: "Y…"

D: "Y qué? La verdad no puedo creer el planteo que me haces! Porque ahora?"

A: "Te lo estas tomando demasiado personal y muy drástico, estas exagerando vida".

D: "No me quieras comprar con el vida!"

A: "No te podes enojar por lo que te dije… Fue una sugerencia, soy tu novio merezco respeto".

D: "No te doy respeto?"

A: "Si…Pero…"

D: "Pero nada! Ay Alex! Sabes qué? Me voy a ir a preparar, hablamos cuando vuelva".

A: "Me vas a cortar?".

D: "Si! Chau, un beso".

Automáticamente cortó el teléfono y posteriormente lo apagó. No quería que la vuelva a llamar. La había sacado de sus casillas. Sumado a su mal humor matutino, esto fue lo que rebalsó el vaso.

Sabía que su reacción era exagerada, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba que cuestionaran su manera de ser con Lea y más el que era su novio y supuestamente confiaba en ella. Qué clase de relación podía tener con alguien el cual se veía amenazado cada vez que se alejaba de su lado?.

El día se le pasó volando, literalmente. Cuando pudo salir de aquellos pensamientos acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Alex, notó que ya estaban a punto de abordar el avión.

Podía observar como Lea estaba callada. Bastante sumisa para lo que habituaba ser. Tenía ganas de acercarse y preguntarle que le pasaba. Si necesitaba algo. Mas allá de todo, ella la amaba y quería lo mejor para su persona. Declinó la idea, no se encontraba de ánimos como para levantárselo a nadie. Además, podía ver como Jenna se encargaba de lo que a ella ya no le correspondía.

Tomó asiento en la fila que figuraba en su pasaje. Se sentó junto con Naya. La latina estaba en un estado deplorable. Aquella salida le había sentado fatal. Por lo que sabía que por más que estuviese a su lado, no sería más que un cuerpo sin ningún tipo de acción.

Jenna se sentó con Lea. La morocha estaba algo deprimida y su amiga no lograba determinar muy bien el porqué de ese mal estar. Necesitaba que confiara en ella y que se abriera. Sabía que lo que fuese que la estuviese afligiendo tenía que sacarlo hacia afuera, no hacía más que intoxicarla.

Luego de varios intentos por parte de la asiática, desistió de su objetivo y optó por hacer algo que podía costarle la vida, metafóricamente.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la rubia, quien jugaba con su cámara fotografiando por la ventana del avión.

_"Rubi…"_ – Exclamó por lo bajo, no quería despertar a Naya y mucho menos sobresaltar a Dianna.

_"Si?"._ – Respondió sin retirar su ojo del visor.

_"Te puedo pedir un favor?"_. – Miró para ambos lados.

Dianna volteó hacia ella. – _"Claro! Decime"._

_"Podes ir a hablar con Lea? No sé qué le pasa, no la veo muy bien"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Ayer no salió y la noto apagada"._

La cara de la rubia la desconcertaba. Estaba dudando que responder. Comenzaba a pensar que haber ido a hablarle había sido incorrecto.

_"Deja Di… No te hagas problema"._ – Agregó mientras empezaba a retirarse. Dianna la interrumpió.

_"No es que no quiera ir!"._ – Hizo una pausa hasta notar que contaba con su atención. – _"Solo que no se qué te hace pensar que va a hablar conmigo…"._ – Suspiró. –_ "Supongo que te habrá contado que las cosas no andan muy bien…"_

_"Si, me contó pero también me dijo que eran amigas o al menos intentaban, te pedía que te acercaras como tal"_. – Volvió a emprender su camino.

Dianna saltó por encima de Naya, golpeándola levemente con su rodilla.

_"DIANNAAAA!"_. – Gritó la latina sin moverse de su posición.

_"Perdón!"._ – Susurró mientras depositaba un beso en su frente para rápidamente ir tras Jenna. La detuvo con su mano.

"_Anda a sentarte allá"._ – Señaló su lugar con la mirada.

Jenna sonrió, sabía que aquella señal significaba que se iba a ocupar de la morocha. También era consciente de que cuando la morocha viera a Dianna la iba a matar, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

La rubia se acerco hacia la fila donde se encontraba Lea. Estaba apoyada contra la ventana, observando la nada misma.

_"Está ocupado?"_. – Preguntó ingenuamente.

Lea la miró de reojo. –_ "Está Jenn, pero no sé donde se metió.._" – Respondió desganada volviendo su mirada a donde se encontraba anteriormente.

_"Que te pasa Le?"._ – Fue directa.

_"Nada! Estoy cansada… Viajamos, llegamos, grabamos y ya estamos viajando de nuevo, nunca terminó de descansar en un lugar que ya estoy en otro". –_ Explicaba desanimadamente.

_"A mi me pasa igual… Al menos esta vez nos tocó después de unas pequeñas vacaciones…"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Por cierto, como te fue?"._

_"Bien… Me encontré con amigos que hacía mucho no veía, pase rato con mi familia y…"_ – Detuvo su relato.

_"Y?"_. – Indagó abriendo sus ojos a la par.

Lea volteó a verla. Su mirada estaba triste. – _"Estoy saliendo con Theo"._

Dianna frunció su ceño. –_ "Eso ya lo sé… No entiendo porque me lo recordas"._ – Alzó sus cejas. – _"Saliendo"._ – Gestó comillas con sus dedos.

_"No Di…"._ – Suspiró. – _"Estoy saliendo con él"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"De verdad esta vez"._

La cara de la rubia se momifico. Estaba inmóvil y Lea podía jurar que la veía más blanca de lo normal. Atinó a girar su rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana cuando pudo sentir la mano de Dianna sobre su brazo. La miró a los ojos.

_"Por eso no saliste ayer?"._ – Preguntó. _– "Estabas evitándome?"._

_"No!"._ – Tragó saliva. – _"Osea, no salí porque no quería estar cerca tuyo cuando tomaras de mas y te me colgaras encima…"._ – Fue directa, Dianna desvió su mirada hacia sus piernas.

_"Ya no mas Di! No puedo más con esto… Yo también quiero ser feliz"._ – Arqueó sus cejas tristemente.

_"Con Theo lo sos?"._ – Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

_"Vos con Alex?"._ – Replicó.

_"Esto no es una competencia a ver quién es más feliz con quien"._ – Respondió agresivamente.

_"Nadie compite Di… Simplemente que ya no más! Yo te amo y sé que sos mi felicidad pero si ninguna puede asumir esto y hacerse cargo, entonces no voy a seguir esperando mientras vos rehaces tu vida"._ – Se humedeció los labios.

La azafata comenzó a hablar indicando que cada uno tomara sus lugares correspondientes y se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Que en exactamente 15 minutos estarían arribando.

Lea podía notar como el rostro de Dianna había cambiado radicalmente. Sabía que había sido dura, pero no iba a dar más vueltas. Tenía que saber las cosas como eran y sin ningún tipo de excusa o de justificación de su parte.

La rubia podía sentir como algo se rompía adentro de su cuerpo. Juraría que era su corazón a no ser por los latidos que aun escuchaba. Aquel comentario la había descolocado. Estaba en shock y no entendía por qué. Solo una pregunta se le venía a la mente. La misma era si se había equivocado al dejarla ir. Sentía que esta vez la había perdido para siempre y que como era habitué en ella, había llegado tarde a aquella conclusión.

Sus ojos se contenían las lagrimas y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza buscando la manera de hablar sin que se notara aquella tristeza que la recorría.

_"Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya a mi asiento"._ – Exclamó con dificultad.

Lea había comenzado a realizar lo que la azafata había pedido. –_ "No me molesta que te quedes acá"._ – Agregó buscando conciliar.

_"No!"._ – Se levantó. – _"Prefiero irme"._ – Se dirigió hacia su asiento sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Luego del aterrizaje y los chequeos de rutina, comenzaron a salir del aeropuerto. Sabía que debía llamar a Alex pero no quería verlo. No quería ver a nadie. Estaba triste, enojada, angustiada, todo junto y sabia que ese mal estar era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

La salida del lugar se encontraba repleta de paparazzis. Optó por colocarse sus lentes y evitar que se notara su mal estar. Era imposible. Quería obviar lo ocurrido la última vez que un paparazzi la encontró enojada por lo que buscaba alejarse de ellos inmediatamente.

Lea se acercó a saludarla y en cierto modo a demostrarle que las cosas entre ellas seguían siendo como hasta ahora. La realidad era que nada había cambiado. Si al final de cuentas Dianna tenía pareja y no era ella.

Al hacerlo pudo sentir como la rubia se prendía de su cuello cual garrapata. Murmuraba incoherencias en su oído que no llegaba a entender por el bucillo del lugar.

_"Perdoname, prometeme que podemos volver a lo que teníamos"._ – Logró entender.

_"No es el lugar para hablar de eso"._ – Exclamó al escuchar el disparo de varias cámaras las cuales se encontraban fotografiándolas. –_ "Es mejor que me sueltes Di…"._ – Su tono era pacifico.

_"Prometeme que lo vas a pensar"_. – Agregó casi en un susurró ahogando su llanto.

_"Lo único que te puedo prometer es que vamos a hablar bien"_. – Comenzó a separarse debido a que su auto ya había llegado. – _"Acá no es el lugar"._ – Agregó por lo bajo.

Al voltear para dirigirse al mismo pudo confirmar lo que escuchaba. Notó como las cámaras de fotos y filmadoras se acercaban a ella. Gestó su mejor sonrisa de show y sin dar ningún tipo de declaraciones subió al auto.

Solo podían sacar una conclusión de aquella noche. Uno valora lo que tiene cuando lo pierde.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA SALIENDO CON THEO DE VERDAD! OH DIOS! LEA SOS INCREIBLE, QUERIAS HACERLA REACCIONAR?<strong>

_QUIEN CARAJO ESCRIBE ESTE FIC? HAY Q MATARLA! JAJAJAJAJA_

**24 Reviews!** Guuuuaauuuuu...Gracias por todas las firmas!

Gracias por volver la gente que me habia abandonado jajajajaja

Biankita87 leia tu firma y me reia sola, porque pusiste el final de este capitulo...

Estoy en crisis, me queda un solo capitulo escrito y no se como voy a hacer, estoy jugada con los tiempos...

_Que les parecio?_ Yo lo ame porque amo el drama y se viene mas!

**Proximo Cap:** Golden Globes I

**Adelanto:** Empieza la fiesta pero el capitulo se centra en un flashback de una conversacion de Lea con Dianna.

Besos! Noe!


	46. Capitulo 46: Golden Globes I

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**46:** Golden Globes I.

20:26 PM. 16 de Enero de 2011.

Glee tenía varias nominaciones a los globos de oro y pisaba fuerte como candidata. Todo el elenco se encontraba en la fiesta. Aquella noche iba a ser alucinante.

La emoción se veía a flor de piel en cada uno de ellos. La euforia, el nerviosismo, todos los sentimientos se encontraban para convertirse en dos solas palabras: Golden Globes.

Lea llevaba un vestido rosa chicle. Si alguien me dijera sin mirarla que aquel color no era el adecuado para la morocha, era totalmente aceptable. El vestido era largo, llevaba una cola extensa que debido a su corta estatura parecía más grande aún.

Era osado y atípico en ella, quien acostumbraba a lucir vestidos cortos, apretados y provocativos. No se había equivocado. Aquel vestido le quedaba pintado. El color resaltaba a la perfección los fuertes rasgos de su rostro. El poco maquillaje la hacía ver juvenil y fresca al igual que aquel peinado recogido.

Dianna en cambio había optado por un look más fiel a su estilo. Clásico, recto, con caída y no del todo largo. El aplique que demarcaba su cintura provocaba el movimiento necesario para que aquel vestido se luciera en su cuerpo. El color era extremadamente claro teniendo en cuenta que su piel también lo es.

Gracias a una fina capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro y un sutil lápiz labial en su boca, había logrado resaltar dos de sus atributos. Su mirada y sus labios. Aquel peinado de época llevaba a que su cara quedara totalmente al descubierto evitando que cualquier mechón rebelde se quedara al margen de opacarlo. Sus uñas negras opacaban aquel color sutil que invadía su cuerpo por completo.

Se encontraban en mesas separadas. Lea estaba ubicada con los productores y actores/actrices de más nivel en la serie, véase el caso de Jane Lynch. Era la mesa del centro. El lugar donde se enfocaba cada vez que se nombraba a la serie.

Dianna en cambio se encontraba mas replegada, a un costado, con el resto del elenco. Se había situado al lado de Chris, quien estaba nominado para mejor actor de reparto.

Por más que varias personas se interpusieran en su camino, la morocha buscaba a la rubia con su mirada en más de una ocasión. Muchas veces sin éxito. Dianna intentaba evitarlo, pero sus deseos y sus ganas eran más fuertes que ella.

Aquella salida del aeropuerto había sido determinante al igual que aquella charla en el avión. Lea estaba con Theo, oficialmente y no entendía porque le dolía tanto. Se había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Su relación con Alex no era más que una farsa que acababa de descubrir.

Quería ser feliz y consideraba que con él podía serlo pero notó que no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Estaba equivocada. Su felicidad estaba con otra persona y debido a su histeria, caprichos y vueltas la había perdido.

Conocía a Lea, sabia como era y que cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía. No asimilaba del todo el porqué de aquella decisión pero entendía que debía olvidarla. Las cosas estaban peor que antes.

Antes de aquella noticia el histeriqueo entre ellas era increíble. Se buscaban todo el tiempo pero últimamente no se encontraban.

Lea se había saturado de todo. Amaba a Dianna pero su indecisión la había colmado.

Era consciente que haber confirmado su relación con Theo se debía a que quería que la rubia reaccionara. La estaba perdiendo o mejor dicho, que la había perdido con sus actitudes. Al parecer lo había logrado.

Luego de aquella salía del aeropuerto, donde los paparazzis se encargaron de fotografiarlas nuevamente juntas, Lea había llamado a Dianna. Mientras el chofer la llevaba hasta su casa, la morocha se encontraba hablando por teléfono con la rubia.

**Flashback.**

L: "Estas en el aeropuerto todavía?".

D: "No! Ya estoy en viaje para mi departamento".

L: "Podes hablar entonces?".

D: "Si… Aunque preferiría hacerlo en persona".

L: "No quiero dilatar más las cosas Di… Creo que ya está todo dicho".

D: "Porque lo hiciste?".

L: "Porque me canse de estarte atrás, me canse de esperar algo que no iba a suceder… Me canse Di".

D: "Perdoname! Tenias razón, me equivoque con las cosas que dije, que hice, con mis sentimientos, con todo…"

L: "No tengo nada que perdonarte… Es siempre lo mismo, ahora decís todo esto, pero en cuanto sepas que me tenés ahí, para vos de nuevo, va a ser otra vez lo mismo".

D: "No es así, entendeme Le… No es fácil que todo el mundo hable así de nosotras".

L: "Y eso es motivo para que pruebes una relación con él?".

D: "No! La relación con el la tengo porque me siento bien a su lado… o al menos eso creía".

L: "Estas bien a su lado, se nota, ahora te lo replanteas porque sabes que yo ya no voy a estar persiguiéndote como lo hacía".

D: "Vos estas bien al lado de Theo?".

L: "Si! Creo que puede funcionar… Hablamos mucho, arreglamos algunos temas, solucionamos diferencias y decidimos intentarlo".

D: "Y si no funciona?".

L: "Si no funciona seguiré mi corazón, como siempre lo hice…".

D: "Osea que lo nuestro no está terminado".

L: "Hace rato que lo está Di… Desde aquel día que te pusiste a salir con él".

D: "Pero…".

L: "Pero nada… No lo tomes a mal, pero lo que puedas decir o hacer estando borracha o con algo de alcohol en tu sangre no cambia en nada esa opinión".

D: "Lo que digo en esos estados son los sentimientos que no me animo a expresar estando sobria".

L: "Y te parece que eso es buen augurio?".

D: "No entiendo…".

L: "Si necesitas de alcohol para poder expresar lo que sentís por mí y para liberarte, está más que claro lo que quiere decir".

D: "No es que necesite de eso…"

L: "Si Di! Necesitas de eso, sino no actuarias así conmigo, no te acercarías como lo haces en esos estados y yo tengo sentimientos también sabes?".

D: "Claro que lo sé! Nunca quise jugar con ellos".

L: "Nunca pensé que lo estuviese haciendo, simplemente que yo no quiero lastimarme más… Estoy focalizada en otra persona ahora y así como yo te respete a vos espero que vos también lo hagas conmigo".

D: "….".

L: "Estas ahí?".

D: "Si… Estoy pensando".

L: "En qué?".

D: "En nosotras, en cómo se nos fue todo de las manos, en lo dependiente que soy de vos".

L: "Es costumbre Di… Nada más que eso, estas acostumbrada al trato que teníamos, a la relación, a la convivencia, a todas esas mañanas que se adquieren al pasar tanto tiempo con otra persona".

D: "Esto es una manera de educarme no?".

L: "Para nada! No voy a usar a alguien para hacerlo… Si te quiero demostrar algo lo hago por mi misma o en su defecto, dejo que te golpees sola".

D: "No tenés miedo de haberte equivocado?".

L: "Siempre se tiene ese miedo, pero si no pruebo, si no me arriesgo, nunca lo voy a saber".

D: "Y si te equivocaste qué?".

L: "Ya te respondí a eso… Ya esta Di, por más vueltas que le des, no deja de ser un cuadrado! Tiene cuatro lados completamente iguales".

D: "Voy a dejar a Alex".

L: "No seas tonta Di! No voy a volver porque hagas eso, así que no digas tonterías por favor te pido!".

D: "No quiero estar atada a alguien como él".

L: "Creía que estabas bien".

D: "Hoy a la mañana discutimos por teléfono".

L: "No sé si corresponda preguntar porque…".

D: "Por vos!".

L: "Por mi? Yo que hice ahora?".

D: "No sos vos, es él! Es un celoso, le molesta que me vean con vos, que me fotografíen, que hablen de nosotras, todo lo que nos rodea"

L: "Me parece raro que estés con alguien así…"

D: "Pensé que era momentáneo, no que sería cada vez que se encontrara con una situación como esta".

L: "Te das cuenta que estas con alguien completamente similar a lo que siempre criticas no?".

D: "Gracias por la observación, sonas como mi consciencia jajaja".

L: "Perdón! Jajajaja No quise que lo tomes mal, solo que me pareció curioso".

D: "Lo sé, las personas cambian cuando se las empieza a tratar con más profundidad".

L: "Siempre pasa eso, nadie es perfecto… Hay que saber amoldarse a los defectos del otro, no se puede cambiar el carácter de uno".

D: "Donde estas?"

L: "Que? A punto de llegar a casa… porque?".

D: "Tenía ganas de verte, necesito un abrazo tuyo".

L: "Di… Hace más de media hora que estamos hablando y parece que no entendiste nada…"

D: "Entendí todo Le! Solo necesito que me abraces, nada más! Quiero sentir que seguís ahí, a mi lado".

L: "Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, trabajamos juntas…".

D: "A mi lado como antes!"

L: "Ya te dije que no va a ser como antes".

D: "Ay Lea! Me refiero a como cuando sabía que podía contar con vos siempre que lo necesitara".

L: "Ya llegue Di..".

D: "Eso quiere decir que si no hubieses venido?".

L: "No lo sé! Quiere decir que te voy a tener que cortar".

D: "Porque?"

L: "Porque no puedo bajar, abrir la puerta y todo lo que tengo que hacer, con vos al teléfono jajaja".

D: "Poneme en espera y hace todo! No pongas de excusa que gastas crédito porque me tenés gratis".

L: "Te llamo cuando termino si?".

D: "No! No me vas a llamar… Te conozco! Poneme en espera".

L: "Uy diossss! Está bien, te aviso, beso".

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

L: "Ya estoy! Estas?"

D: "Si! Tardaste un año!".

L: "Es que aproveche y me cambie para acostarme ya".

D: "Yo estoy llegando también".

L: "Me vas a poner en espera vos ahora?".

D: "No! Puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez!"

L: "Eyyy! Entendí tu indirecta eh jajajajaja"

D: "LA PUT…."

L: "Que te paso? Que fue ese ruido? Jajajaja con que te golpeaste Di?".

D: "Con la mesa ratona! Pensé que estaba más atrás".

L: "Que tonta la mesa, como se atreve a ponerse en tu camino?".

D: "Tarada! Jajajajaja".

L: "Pensé que podías hacer dos cosas a la vez…"

D: "Estoy haciendo más de dos, te comento! Es difícil desvestirme y ponerme el pijama con una sola mano".

L: "Poneme en altavoz!".

D: "ME ESCUCHAS?"

L: "Si! Porque gritas? Jajajaja"

D: "Porque te puse en altavoz y no sé si te llega lo que digo".

L: "Que?"

D: "QUE TE PUSE EN ALT…"

L: "Te estaba cargando Di jajajaja te escucho perfecto".

D: "No es gracioso! Ya termine igual! Como extrañaba mi cama"

L: "Yo también!"

D: "Que?"

L: "Que yo también extrañaba mi cama! No la tuya…"

D: "Jajajajaja no pensé eso! Solo que no había escuchado bien…"

L: "No me mientas Di… te conozco, creo que mejor que a mi misma".

D: "Bueno! Me sorprendiste, nada más!".

L: "Mente sucia!"

D: "Jajajajaja nada que ver! Solo me confundí, no está permitido eso acaso?".

L: "Si Di… si! Sos tan mala para disimular".

D: "Bueno basta! No es gracioso ya! Estás sola?".

L: "Si! Con quien voy a estar?".

D: "Con…."

L: "No Di! Esta en NY! Sabes que esta con la obra de teatro".

D: "Había leído que terminaba, por eso pensé que tal vez estaba ahí con vos".

L: "Lees acerca de Theo? Jajajajaja No dejas de sorprenderme Di"

D: "NO LEO ACERCA DE ÉL! Estaba leyendo acerca del espectáculo en general!".

L: "Bueno… Si vos decís! Termina el mes que viene"

D: "Y se va a ir a vivir con vos?".

L: "No lo sé! Es algo que no hablamos todavía, depende de las ofertas de trabajo que tenga".

D: "Aha… Mira vos…"

L: "Estoy con Sheila nada mas, que está muy calentita sobre mis piernas".

D: "Como la malcrías a esa gata!"

L: "Se lo merece, es una santa"

D: "Vas a ir con él a los Golden Globes?".

L: "Te das cuenta como me cambias constantemente de temas en la conversación no? Jajajaja"

D: "Perdón… No quiero quedarme con la incógnita o peor! Encontrármelo ahí".

L: "No Di… No lo voy a llevar… Vos a Alex?".

D: "Te dije que me peleé!"

L: "Faltan uno días para la fiesta Di! Seguro mañana hablas con él y te amigas".

D: "Igual no lo voy a llevar yo tampoco".

L: "Esta bien…"

D: "…."

L: "Que?"

D: "Nada! Te quedaste en silencio".

L: "Vos también jajajaja"

D: "Es que no se que mas decir".

L: "Bueno, entonces vayamos a dormir y listo… mañana empieza nuestra agenda movidita, nuevamente".

D: "Como va a ser nuestro trato?".

L: "Como vos lo dispongas Di! Yo no cambie para con vos, ni cuando estabas sola, ni cuando pasaba algo entre nosotras, ni cuando te pusiste de novia… Depende de vos".

D: "Yo tampoco cambie con vos…"

L: "Entonces el trato se mantiene, no sé que querés que te diga".

D: "Dudo que pueda contenerme al tenerte cerca".

L: "Ay Di… venias haciéndolo a la perfección durante estos meses… No veo por qué no vas a poder hacerlo!".

D: "Vos te podes controlar cuando me tenés cerca?".

L: "Si! Ahora le debo respeto a otra persona! No voy a volver a equivocarme".

D: "Esta bien… Va a ser mejor que me vaya a dormir me parece…"

L: "Lo mismo digo… Te veo mañana lady".

D: "Hace mucho que no me decías así…"

L: "Perdoname, te molestó?".

D: "Para nada! Me trae hermosos recuerdos! Aunque me gustaba más cuando tenía el MI adelante".

L: "Ya no sos mas mía así que ahora sos solo lady jajajaja".

D: "No me molesta si querés decírmelo igual… Me gusta recordar cosas buenas nuestras!"

L: "Ah sí? Que más te hace acordar a nosotras, MI LADY?".

D: "Jajajaja tonta! Cada parte de mi departamento me hace acordar a vos".

L: "Recuerdos buenos?".

D: "Si, te dije que eran recuerdos buenos… Esta cama también".

L: "Nunca dormí en tu cama"

D: "Si dormiste, aquella noche que llegaste borracha, dormiste conmigo".

L: "Tenés razón! Pero tengo recuerdos muy vagos de aquel momento así que es como si no contara jajaja".

D: "Yo me lo acuerdo a la perfección…"

L: "Bueno… Ehmmm… Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir ya".

D: "A vos no te recuerda nada?".

L: "Que cosa?"

D: "Tu casa…".

L: "Mi cama no!".

D: "Tu casa dije jajajaja".

L: "Es necesario este análisis?".

D: "Yo te conté… es de mala educación no responderme".

L: "El sillón me recuerda a vos y sobre todo la ausencia de aquella pobre lámpara que tan linda quedaba".

D: "Jajajajajajajajajaa prometo comprarte una".

L: "No hace falta! Tengo otra cosa que hace que siempre piense en vos…"

D: "Ah sí?"

L: "Si… La tengo en mis piernas en este momento".

D: "Que? Mi cabeza se está imaginando algo erróneo creo".

L: "HABLO DE SHEILA DI!"

D: "Jajajajajajajajaja perdón! Juro que no tenía intenciones de pensar algo desubicado".

L: "SOS UNA ASQUEROSAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jajajajajjajajajajaja"

D: "Deja de reírte así! Jajajajajaja no sabes lo que penseeee!"

L: "No hace falta preguntarte, es bastante obvio jajajajajaja"

D: "Buenooo ya pedí perdón! No sé qué me pasa últimamente".

L: "Yo tampoco sé qué te pasa… estas como necesitada sexualmente jajajajaja"

D: "Nada que ver! Vos no sos clara, nada más!"

L: "Ahora la culpa es mía? Dejemos el tema ahí mejor… Hablaba de Sheila".

D: "Siempre dormís con ella?".

L: "Siempre!"

D: "Es como si lo hicieras conmigo entonces… Dormir me refiero..."

L: "BUEEEEE jajajajajajaja estas tomando algo?":

D: "Nooooo jajajajaja porque?

L: "Como llegas a esa conclusión? Dios! Jaja".

D: "Es una ecuación básica Le! Sheila te hace acordar a mí y dormís con ella, dormís conmigo".

L: "Jajajajajaja no te ofendas pero empeza a depilarte más seguido entonces jajajajaja"

D: "Jajajajajaja tontaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

L: "Y deja de ronronear tanto que me cuesta dormirme cuando lo haces".

D: "Prometo tenerlo en cuenta…".

L: "Bueno Di, ahora si me voy a dormir que no puedo más, hablamos mañana dale?"

D: "Bueno… Hablamos mañana".

L: "Un beso! Que descanses".

D: "Le…"

L: "Si?"

D: "Me gustó hablar con vos".

L: "A mí también… Que duermas bien! Besos"

D: "Igualmente".

**Fin del Flashback.**

Aquella charla había sido determinante. Habían hablado del tema y aclarado las cosas, a su modo, obviamente. Se encontraban en los Gloden Globes y como ambas ya sabían, el alcohol en sus cuerpos siempre tomaba el control de sus actos y sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>ME PARO Y APLAUDO DE PIE A LEA, POR FAVOR!<strong>

Q categoria para llevar la situacón! Q charla tan interesante!

**QUE LE PASA A DI?**_ ESTA NECESITADA DE UNA BUENA NOCHE DE SEXO VIOLENTO ME PARECE!_!

A no desesperarse... todo llega!

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que se hayan reido tanto como yo a medida que lo escribia.

**Gracias por las firmas, cada vez son mas y me inspiran mucho!**

(Estoy media complicada con los capitulos, pero estoy haciendo lo imposible por no hacerlas esperar)

**NECESITO UN PSICOLOGO URGENTE!** jajajajaja

Empezo glee! varias personas volvieron a respirar jajajajaja no me cuenten nada xq ayer se me hizo imposible verlo!


	47. Capitulo 47: Golden Globes II

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**47:** Golden Globes II.

21:10 PM. 16 de Enero de 2011.

Como bien era sabido, cada presentación en público era una buena oportunidad para que ellas demostraran su amor. No tenía una explicación razonable, pero cualquier evento que tuviesen era fundamental para que sus ojos, sus manos y sus cuerpos se buscaran.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo de una manera muy agradable. Si bien Lea había perdido la nominación en la cual se encontraba, Jane y Chris se habían alzado victoriosos.

Llegaba el momento en el que la serie se postulaba como candidata. Mejor serie de comedia. Tenían todos los boletos comprados. Si bien se enfrentaban a proyectos de gran calibre, ellos eran altamente superiores.

No hubo sorpresas, ni para bien ni para mal. Glee se consagró ganadora y todo el elenco subió al escenario a recibir el premio.

No cabía duda de que este premio era otro motivo para festejar. El alcohol se hacia presente por doquier y a Dianna el vino en las cenas nunca le sentaba de la mejor manera. El estado de la mayoría de los chicos no era deplorable pero si más llamativo que de costumbre.

Lea estaba alegre, feliz, radiante. Si bien no había ganado, no paraba de sonreír y de disfrutar de la ceremonia. El alcohol resaltaba todas sus cualidades. Su voz se volvía más chillona que de costumbre al igual que su risa resultaba más sonora.

Dianna estaba pacifica. Siempre que tomaba algo adoptaba aquella postura. Se relajaba, sus ojos se volvían más afinados que de costumbre y su voz era más sensual que nunca.

Aquella era una fiesta, una con todas las letras. El haber recibido aquel premio derivo en que miles de entrevistadores quisieran una nota con ellos. El después de la fiesta era clave y todos estaban allí para responder lo que sea.

La morocha había asistido sola como se lo había prometido a Dianna, con sola nos referimos a Theo ya que si había asistido con su madre. Nunca había tenido intenciones de llevarlo pero era algo que prefería omitir. Sentía que la rubia había reaccionado. La rubia notaba su ausencia y eso le parecía fascinante.

Quería que reaccionara, quería que actuara, que se arrepintiera de que lo había hecho, que sintiera lo que ella sintió cuando le planteó su relación con Alex. Su idea no fue volver con Theo por ese motivo, sino para olvidarse de ella y a su vez para ser feliz, estaba cansada de esperar algo que no llegaría nunca.

Le había salido mejor de lo que planeó. La rubia lo había sentido y ella lo notaba. Su postura era dura, firme. Intentaba mantener la distancia con ella, de hacerse respetar pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil.

La veía vestida de ese modo, con esa sonrisa, esa mirada, todo de ella lograba conmoverla, lograba que sus sentimientos se revelaran y lucharan contra las órdenes que su cerebro enviaba. No sabia cuanto tiempo iba a poder seguir así, esperaba que lo necesario.

Dianna también había ido sola, como bien había dicho. Alex se encontraba en la ceremonia pero no en el entorno de la rubia. Las suposiciones de una posible ruptura se empezaban a hacer presentes y cada vez sonaban con más fuerza.

La realidad era que después de aquella discusión telefónica, Dianna había tomado cartas en el asunto. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, no estaba segura de querer salir con alguien que sufriera de celos de ese modo. Si bien todos tenemos ataques repentinos, en este caso eran constantes.

Consideraba que el no poder manejarlos y celar compulsivamente por cualquier motivo era una enfermedad y ya era suficiente con los problemas que tenia en su vida como para que él llegara con mas problemas a ella.

Aunque su corazón y su cerebro no lo reconocieran, el hecho de que Lea estuviese de novia, formalmente, también había influido en aquella reacción. No sabia muy bien lo que hacia, ni como reaccionar, pero estaba segura que debía luchar por ella.

Tuvo que llegar a que la situación se le fuera de las manos para notar lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Se había separado, la había ignorado, la había evitado, había probado todo lo que estaba en su alcance y sin embargo los rumores seguían.

Ambas tenían novios, hablaban como dos personas normales, como dos compañeras de elenco y cualquier gesto que realizaran o cualquier comentario era detonante de una bomba.

Se dice que cuando uno se hace la fama es difícil volver de ella y eso era lo que sentía Dianna. Se habían hecho la fama de ser pareja y ahora ya estaba impuesto, en los medios, en la sociedad, hasta tenían un clan que las seguía.

Cualquier cosa que hicieran era dudosa y daba que hablar, podía entenderlo y no sabia si iba a lograr superarlo o mejor dicho afrontarlo. Aquella charla con Lea la había hecho pensar y replantearse que tan bien estaba haciendo las cosas.

La respuesta fue negativa, por ese motivo quería estar sola, encontrarse con su ser, con ella misma. Pensar con claridad, como hacia antes de que todo su mundo diera un vuelco. Era famosa y debía saber afrontar eso, Lea parecía llevarlo de mejor manera.

Todo el elenco se encontraba en la postsala de la fiesta donde los entrevistarían. El encargado seria Billy Bush de Access Hollywood. Solo faltaban Lea, Dianna, Heather y Ashley.

La primera en sumarse al elenco, con tan solo unos segundos de retraso fue Heather. No había noticias de Ashley y mucho menos de dos piezas fundamentales en el show. Lea y Dianna. Mas de dos minutos llevaba la entrevista, sumado a los 15 minutos que llevaban sentados allí antes de salir al aire, cuando por fin la risa estridente de Lea se hizo escuchar.

La morocha se sorprendió al notar que las únicas faltantes eran ellas tres, claro está que los ojos solo se focalizaban en ellas dos, y su risa nerviosa pudo transmitirlo a la perfección.

_"Creíamos que la fiesta estaba en el baño de damas"._ – Comentó alegremente Dianna, demostrando el grado de alcohol presente.

Aquel comentario no hacia más que hundirlas en las arenas movedizas donde se encontraban. Rápidamente, Lea se situó sobre Chord y Dianna procedía a sentarse a sus pies, cuando Billy le anunció que el único lugar disponible era sobre sus piernas.

Una vez sentada sobre el entrevistador, la mirada de la rubia solo buscaba la de la morocha y mediante ellas se hablaban. Billy seguía con su entrevista dándole paso a Dianna quien también se encargaba de preguntar. Sus ojos iban directo a Lea al finalizar la pregunta.

La morocha se encargaba de contar que ella no consideraba tener una belleza típica y que eso amaba de Glee, que podía demostrar como alguien con su nariz también podía ser atractivo y no solo gente perfecta a la vista. Su discurso hizo una pausa.

_"Dianna…"._ – La señaló con su mano y luego de un breve suspiró agregó. – _"Te estoy hablando a vos"._

La rubia solo atinó a alzar sus cejas tratando de salir de aquella nebulosa en la que se encontraba debido a que sus ojos estaban perdidos en la morocha que tenia enfrente. Las risas no hacían mas transmitir la complicidad de lo ocurrido que hasta el momento solo ellas sabían.

**Flashback**

**Mesa Dianna.**

"_Amo estas fiestas, son increíbles!"_ – Expresó Jenna con alegría.

_"Lo mejor, sin dudas, es codearse con toda esta gente"_. – Agregó Chris con un guiño de ojo.

_"Ay él! Ahora que tiene un globo de oro se codea con gente distinta"._ – Bromeó Dianna provocando la risa de todos en la mesa.

"Que envidiosa que sos!". – Se defendió. – _"Igual te entiendo"._ – Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. –_ "Nunca vas a poder ser como yo"._ – Trató de contener la risa, pero le fue imposible.

Dianna se sujetó fuertemente el pecho y depositó su cabeza en el hombro de Chris. – _"Ayyyyy que cruel! Se me rompió en mil pedazos!"._ – Lo observaba de reojo.

_"Tranquila mi vida, tranquila"._ – Acariciaba su cabeza. – _"Se que la verdad es dura pero hay que afrontarla lo mejor posible"._

_"Me estas dando ganas de partirte el premio en la cabeza"._ – Expresó Jenna riendo a carcajadas.

_"Yo te ayudo!"._ – Agregó Ashley quien se encontraba al lado de Chris.

Dianna se reincorporó e hizo fondo blanco a su vino.

"_Ey! Te va a caer mal tanto vino y de golpe"_. – Cuestionó Chris mientras le alejaba sutilmente la copa.

_"Tranquilo divo, esta todo más que controlado!"._ – Su risa era más estridente de lo habitual y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Las bromas, las charlas y todo lo que podía ocurrir entre buenos amigos se hacia presente en aquella mesa.

Lea los miraba a lo lejos con ganas de sumarse a ellos. Tenia muchas ganas de estar ahí, sabia que la pasaría mucho mejor. Sus pensamientos se veían abordados por conversaciones un tanto comerciales por parte de Ryan y Brad.

Agradecía que la presencia de Jane alegrara un poco aquel lugar y que la hiciera reír. Su aburrimiento la llevaba a tomar más de la cuenta y por momentos sin notarlo. Podía sentir como el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en su sangre.

_"Alguien sabe donde queda el baño?"_. – Se acercó Heather junto con Naya por detrás de Ashley.

_"Somos invitados, no trabajamos acá!"._ – Respondió. – _"Lamento no poder ayudarte, un gusto!"._ – Bromeó como si no la conociera.

La cara de la bailarina lo decía todo. No entendía el chiste de la rubia y al observar a la latina, pudo notar que ella tampoco lo había entendido.

_"Que le pasa a esta?"._ – Indagó Naya entre risas, mirando a Jenna

Jenna alzó sus hombros. – _"Que le va a pasar?"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Esta borracha!"._

_"No estoy borracha!"._ – Se defendió sin poder controlar una carcajada.

_"CLAROOOO TODOS NOTAMOS QUE NO LO ESTAS!"_. – Agregó Chris tratando de molestar a la rubia.

_"Basta!". –_ Se puso seria y se levantó inmediatamente.

_"A donde vas?"_. – Preguntó Naya frunciendo su ceño.

_"Al baño!"._ – Suspiró. –_ "Saben donde está?"_. – Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia todos.

_"Eso es lo que vine a preguntar Di!"_. – Exclamó Heather riendo.

_"Y después no estas borracha!"._ – Interrumpió Naya haciendo una pausa. – _"A ver mové tu cola que me quiero sentar"._ – Agregó mientras corría delicadamente a la rubia hacia el costado. Se sentó en su lugar.

Dianna caminó hasta Heather y la sujetó de la mano. –_ "Vamos a recorrer el lugar"._

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el salón buscando los ansiados baños, pasaron por al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba Lea. La morocha las observaba con la mirada.

_"Le! Sabes donde están los baños?"._ – Preguntó Heather.

_"No! Ni idea… Van a ir?"._ – Se levantó sin esperar respuesta. –_ "Yo también tenia ganas"._

_"Igual no sabemos donde quedan"._ – Agregó Dianna con un tono atípico.

Lea frunció su ceño. –_ "Te sentís bien Di?"._

_"Está borracha"._ – Respondió la bailarina.

_"Ahhhhhh debí de imaginármelo!"._ – Rió la morocha ante el gesto de negación de la rubia.

Sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado y su dedo índice a la vez. Intentaba dejar en claro que no estaba borracha.

Heather seguía caminando buscando el baño, seguida de Dianna quien estaba sujeta a su mano. Lea iba detrás tratando de seguirle los pasos.

La morocha se vio retenida por un productor con el cual se saludo efusivamente. Llegó a rozar la espalda de Dianna a la pasada, tratando de indicarle que pararan. Fue en vano.

_"Lea se quedo atrás…."_. – Expresó la rubia hacia Heather sin retirar su vista a la morocha y caminando gracias al envión que llevaba.

_"Que pregunté, para eso tiene esa boca! Te juro que no aguanto mas!"._ – Respondió acelerando su paso.

Después de unos minutos lograron encontrar el afamado baño. Dianna entró empujando la puerta con vigor y su marcha se detuvo al mirar el lavatorio. Heather se chocó con su cuerpo.

_"QUE HACES DI?"._ – Protestó mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

_"Creo que estoy mal de la cabeza"._ – Exclamó con su cuerpo petrificado. Volteó hacia ella con cara de susto. – _"VEO A LEA EN TODOS LADOS!"._ – Alzó la voz nerviosa.

Heather asomó su cuerpo por el costado del de Dianna y pudo notar como la morocha se encontraba en el lavatorio retocándose el maquillaje. Levantó su mirada al escuchar el grito de la rubia.

_"No estas loca, ni ves visiones! Está Lea ahí!"_. – Avanzó hacia ella. Dianna la observaba sin salir de su asombro.

_"Están todos ocupados, podes creer?"_. – Expresó mirando a Heather.

_"Por dios! Me va a explotar la vejiga!"_. – Gritó la bailarina mientras entrecruzaba las piernas. – _"POR DIOSSSSS APURENSE!"._ – Alzó mas la voz buscando que las chicas que se encontraban dentro la escucharan.

Dianna seguía observando a Lea como si fuese de otro planeta. La morocha se sintió inhibida ante la mirada fija de la rubia.

Alzó sus cejas. –_ "Pasa algo Di?"._

_"Como llegaste antes que nosotras?"._ – La tocó con su dedo. Gesto que provocó la risa de Lea.

_"Me tele transporto Di"._ – Contestó cómicamente. La rubia la observaba con atención. La miró de reojo. – _"Es broma eh!"._

_"Ya se!"._ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _"Daleeeee contestame la verdad!"._ – Su voz se volvía aniñada.

_"En vez de caminar como borracho sin rumbo, sin ofender!"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Pregunté y me dijeron que estábamos yendo en dirección contraria y acá estoy"_. – Concluyó su relato.

_"No caminábamos sin rumbo"._ – Resopló Dianna.

_"Pero si como borracho"._ – Agregó Heather tratando de contener la risa debido a que su vejiga reventaba.

Pudo notar como la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abría y sin dudarlo corrió hacia el mismo.

_"EY! Yo estaba primerooooo!"._ – Gritó Lea seguido de una carcajada. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el ruido que generó la puerta al cerrarse tras la bailarina.

_"Te dejo mi lugar si estas tan apurada"._ – Sonrió la rubia apoyándose contra la mesada.

_"Te recuerdo que también estaba antes que vos"._ – Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ultimaba detalles del maquillaje mirándose al espejo.

Dianna la observaba sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Analizaba su perfil. Amaba su rostro. Era hermosa y esa noche se encontraba aun más. Su belleza se relucía a la perfección.

Sus ojos se focalizaban en la boca de la morocha y su cuerpo sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla. La deseaba y aquellos labios la tentaban más de la cuenta.

Lea podía sentir esa mirada penetrante que en cierto punto la estaba incomodando. No entendía del todo bien que le pasaba a la rubia.

_"Que pasa Di?"._ – Preguntó ante la persistente obsesión de la rubia.

El gesto facial de Dianna lo decía todo. No transmitía nada más que ese contacto visual que tanto la contrariaba. Le ponía la piel de gallina y escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Podían sentirlos con claridad.

Otro cubículo se abrió y Lea comenzó a caminar hacia el. No tenía apuros. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras ella y pudo sentir como una fuerza superior la volvía a abrir.

Dianna se metió dentro del mismo sin darle lugar a que reaccionara. Rápidamente cerró con cerrojo y se apoyo sobre la misma.

_"Que haces acá adentro?"_. – Trataba de mantener la calma._ – "Estas muy apurada? Te dejo…"._ – Se acercó a ella tratando de buscar la puerta. La rubia no se movía.

_"Porque me miras así?"_. – Arqueó sus cejas con preocupación. – _"Te sentís bien?_". – El mutismo de Dianna la desesperaba. – _"PODES CONTESTARME?"._

_"Shhhhhh"._ – Susurró la rubia mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la boca. – _"Baja la voz que hay gente"._ – Su tono era bajo y sensual.

_"Me estas asustando un poco, me dejas salir?". –_ Preguntó mientras podía notar aquella negación con su cabeza.

_"Que estas buscando?"._ – Finalmente preguntó cruzándose de brazos y alejándose lo más posible.

_"A vos te busco"._ – Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

Cada paso que Dianna avanzaba, Lea retorcida. Se vio limitada por el inodoro quien demarcaba el final de espacio por recorrer. Pudo sentir como la cercanía de la rubia se hacia mas notoria. Una de sus manos recorría su hombro al descubierto mientras la mirada de la misma se focalizaba en su boca.

_"Di…"_ – Atinó a decir en un suspiro mientras su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse gracias a cada roce.

Desviaba su mirada hacia la mano de la rubia. Aquel movimiento sutil estaba provocando que toda su coraza se derrumbara. Se sentía desnuda ante ella, tan vulnerable.

La rubia acerco su boca sin dudarlo y lentamente comenzó a besar aquel hombro que hacia unos segundos acariciaba. Eran besos suaves, delicados, lentos y sobre todo sensuales.

Lea abría la boca al sentirlos y contenía cualquier tipo de comentario y/o acción de su parte. Debía ser fuerte, tenia que resistir.

Dianna era consciente de lo que provocaba en la morocha por lo que sutilmente depositó una mordida en el mismo mientras comenzaba a subir con sus besos por el cuello de Lea.

_"Para Di!"._ – La separó. – _"Esto esta mal, estas borracha y no quiero estar con vos en ese estado"._ – Miraba para abajo, evitaba el contacto visual. Acaba de confirmar que si queria estar con ella.

_"No estoy borracha Lea!"._ – Frunció su ceño. –_ "Estoy igual que vos y que cualquiera en esta fiesta"._ – La sujetó del vestido y la trajo hacia ella.

_"Paraaaaa!"_. – Gritó mientras se oponía al acercamiento. – "_Me lo vas a romper"._

_"Es la idea!"_. – Exclamó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y atraía el cuerpo de la morocha hacia ella.

Sus narices se rozaban, su respiración se agitaba y se hacia presente con fuerza en los labios de la otra. Dianna se acercaba lentamente y Lea no se oponía. La puerta sonó con fuerza.

_"LEA! Estas ahí?"._ – Preguntó Heather.

Dianna le tapó la boca a la morocha con su mano. – _"No Hemo! Soy Di"._ – Hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de la bailarina.

_"Lea donde esta?"._ – No espero respuesta. – _"Están todos abiertos, no queda nadie y la morocha no está!_". - Hizo una pausa. - _"Juraria que la escuche gritar"_ – Agregó.

_"Que se yo! Estoy acá adentro, no puedo ver mas allá que estas cuatro paredes y el papel higiénico!"_. – Rió ante aquella respuesta.

_"No se! Capaz estaba con vos!"._ – Rió ante aquella idea hilarante.

_"Estas loca? Como va a estar conmigo!"_. – Acentuó su risa.

Los ojos de la morocha de movían de un lado a otro. Dianna le oprimía la boca impidiéndole el habla. Estaba manejando la situación de la mejor manera posible y sonaba realmente creíble.

_"Bueno que se yo! Tal vez se estaban reconciliando… Como vos estas arrepen…"_ – Dianna la interrumpió.

_"Hemo! Me siento mal, estoy tratando de vomitar"._ – Buscaba salir del paso.

_"Te espero acá rubi, no te hagas problema! Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites"._ – Pudo sentir como se apoyaba en la puerta.

_"Eso te iba a decir… Que vayas a la mesa, voy a tener para rato!"._ – Revoleaba sus ojos ante la atenta mirada de Lea.

_"Segura que podes sola?"._ – Cuestionó.

_"Si amiga, estoy bien, te veo en unos minutos"_. – Su voz transmitía tranquilidad.

Pudo notar como los pasos de Heather se hacían cada vez más imperceptibles y como lentamente desaparecían del aquel cuarto. Al parecer estaban solas y en un cubículo de 3x3.

_"De que te arrepentís?"._ – Preguntó Lea inmediatamente una vez que Dianna retiró su mano.

_"De haberte dejado ir"._ – Su mirada transmitía sinceridad y la morocha podía notarlo.

_"Bueno, uno se equivoca en la vida y tiene que hacerse cargo de esos errores"._ – Con su cuerpo intentaba salir de aquel lugar. Sabía que estaba a punto de caer bajo sus encantos.

_"No voy a dejar que te vayas Lea!"._ – La sujetó de la cintura. Su mirada se focalizaba en los labios de la morocha que gracias al maquillaje resaltaban aun más.

_"Di, por favor…no sabes lo que decís…"._ – La mirada de Lea también se focalizaba en los labios de Dianna, alternándola con sus ojos.

_"Soy muy consciente de mis actos…"._ – Su acercamiento era sutil. – _"Voy a dejar a Alex"._ – Sus narices se rozaban. – _"Por vos…"._ – Podía sentir la respiración sobre sus labios.

_"Yo no voy a dejar a Theo"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba. –_ "Que te hace pensar que el dejarlo te va a acercar a mi?_". – La miró fijo.

_"Notas de que te estoy por besar y además te estoy diciendo lo de Alex y aun así dejas que me acerque a vos"._ – Acercó sus labios rozando los de Lea delicadamente.

La morocha la apartó con sus manos. _– "Te estoy separando! Mantené la distancia por favor"._ – Volvió a mirar la boca de la rubia. – _"Por favor"_. – Dianna podía sentir como la voz de Lea se quebraba. Sonaba débil y vulnerable.

Dianna no lo dudó y se volvió a acercar, esta vez con más énfasis. Claramente pudo notar como los brazos de Lea, que hacia unos segundos la había separado, cedía todo tipo de resistencia.

La boca de la rubia encontró la de la morocha, quien sin esperar la abrió inmediatamente permitiendo que la lengua de Dianna se hiciera cargo de la situación. Sus lenguas se encontraban, desprendían el placer y el deseo contenido que ambas acumulaban. Esas ganas de tenerse, de sentirse.

Podían notar como esos sentimientos se transmitían con claridad en cada roce de una con la otra. Sus manos se tocaban desesperadamente. Los vestidos limitaban las caricias pero esa pasión irrefrenable que emanaban, traspasaba cualquier tipo de tela presente sobre sus cuerpos.

Dianna se pegaba mas a la morocha provocando que se desestabilizara con el inodoro, perdiendo la postura. Se sujetó fuertemente al cuello de la rubia, quien rápidamente colocó sus manos en la cintura de Lea.

Podían escuchar como la puerta del baño de abría y la gente entraba y salía como si de un centro comercial se tratara, pero eso ya no les importaba. Estaban en su mundo, estaban juntas y eso era lo importante.

La boca de Dianna buscaba con desesperación el cuello de Lea proporcionando mordidas que determinaban la desesperación de la misma. La morocha solo atinaba a estirar su cuello hacia atrás disfrutando de aquel momento que tanto anhelaba.

Los gemidos se hacían presentes. Dianna besaba a Lea buscando que la misma se calmara y no hiciera evidente la presencia de ambas en aquel lugar.

Fuertemente se aferraba a la cola de la morocha mientras Lea clavaba sus uñas en la espalda al descubierto de Dianna. La rubia inmediatamente sentía como la respiración se le entrecortaba y debía aplacar aquellos gemidos que se hacían presente sin ningún tipo de control ni pudor.

Apretaba con mas fuerza aquella cola que tanto le hacia perder la cordura. Necesitaba callar aquellos gritos de alguna manera. Las manos de Lea tomaban a la rubia por su cuello y con un fuerte impulso se abalanzó sobre ella.

El envión llevo a que Dianna se encontrara con la puerta y su espalda recibiera un golpe debido al pequeño espacio donde se encontraban. La morocha tomaba la iniciativa e inspeccionaba la boca de la rubia con su lengua. El movimiento de sus cuerpos comenzaba a hacerse presente pero se veia limitado por la dimensión de sus vestidos.

Los besos se volvían cada vez mas fogosos e irrefrenables. Las manos de Dianna buscaban el cierre del vestido de Lea sin éxito. La morocha podía sentir aquella desesperación por encontrarlo.

Sujetó una de las manos de Dianna, que se encontraba en su espalda, y sutilmente le indicó el camino hacia el cierre. La rubia pudo sentir el contacto del mismo con la yema de sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a bajarlo.

La boca de la rubia volvía a depositarse sobre el hombro de Lea y sus mordidas tomaban la iniciativa en aquella batalla. Los gritos de la morocha no pudieron aplacarse más y salieron a la luz sin ningún filtro de su parte.

_"Lea?"._ – Se escuchó una voz desde afuera.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Transmitían temor, esa adrenalina generada por un posible descubrimiento se hacia presente y comandaba la reacción de sus cuerpos. La morocha se apartó rápidamente como si alguien estuviese observándolas.

Sus manos se depositaron sobre su boca, tapándola, sus ojos parecía que iban a salirse de su rostro. La rubia gesticulaba con su boca que respondiera ante la pregunta.

_"Si… Ash… Soy yo, que pasa?"_. – Respondió con temor.

_"Estas bien? Necesitas ayuda?"._ – La rubia revoleaba los ojos ante aquella pregunta.

_"Que oportuna"_. – Exclamó Dianna por lo bajo. Lea colocó su dedo índice sobre la boca de la rubia y rió en silencio.

_"Lea?"._ – Volvió a preguntar Ashley. –_ "Estas bien? Me estas preocupando"._

_"Si! Estoy bien Ash…". –_ Su voz se esfumó por completo al sentir como la rubia devoraba el dedo que había colocado en sus labios. Lo hacia de manera sensual y sin ningún tipo de pudor.

_"Bueno… te venia a buscar porque nos están llamando para una entrevista, me dijo Hemo que estabas acá con Di pero no la veo"._ – Hizo una pausa. – "_Tenés idea donde pueda estar?"_. – Su voz se acercaba más al cubículo donde se encontraban.

Lea separó su mano de inmediato y observo fijo a la rubia con su ceño fruncido. Dianna rió picaramente. –_ "No! Estaba acá cuando yo entré pero ya se debe haber ido"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Anda yendo, yo enseguida salgo"._

_"Segura?"_- Volvió a insistir.

_"SI ASH!"._ – Alzó un poco la voz. –_ "Necesito un segundo sola, no me siento muy bien, ahora voy!"_. – Suspiró. – _"Gracias!"._

Pudieron escuchar como los pasos de su compañera de elenco se hacían mas difusos y se perdían fuera del baño. Lea abrió la puerta inmediatamente y salió como una fugitiva de aquel lugar. Pudo notar como la presencia de Claire Danes se hacia notar en el lavatorio. Dianna espero un instante para salir de aquel lugar, con un disimulo total.

Al salir noto como la morocha retocaba su apariencia en el espejo y corroboraba que aquellas mordidas no dejaran evidencia alguna. La rubia se acerco a ella y comenzó a retocar su maquillaje. Ambas observaban a Claire quien les sonrió amablemente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Ashley se hacia presente nuevamente. Su rostro transmitía desentendimiento al notar a las dos juntas en aquel lavatorio.

"Ash!". – Expresó Lea mientras la observaba a través del espejo. –_ "Te dije que ya iba, no hace falta que me custodies"_. – Rió cómplicemente.

"Volví porque me olvide la cartera". – Señaló con sus ojos hacia la misma que se encontraba en la mesada.

Dianna se mantenía en silencio, conservando la postura y mostrándose tranquila. Lea la buscaba con los ojos intentando que dijera algo. Finalmente la boca de la rubia se abrió.

_"Vos también estabas buscándola?"._ – Preguntó ante lo obvio. Giró sobre su eje dirigiéndole la mirada a su compañera de elenco y Lea tragó saliva rogando que Dianna no metiera la pata.

_"Si! A vos también te buscaba! Donde te habías metido?"_. – Exclamó mientras se acercaba a Lea para recoger su cartera.

_"Me perdí!"._ – Rió falsamente. – _"Podes creer que estaba buscando el baño y me perdí?"._ – Miró a Lea. La cara de Claire transmitia algo de desentendimiento, hasta donde habia notado, Dianna habia salido del baño, nunca habia entrado. Rió para sus adentros.

La morocha tenía su vista puesta en el chorro de agua que salía por la canilla. Claire la miró y pudo notar como el cierre en su espalda se encontraba deslizado hasta la mitad.

_Tenés el cierre bajo"_. – Exclamó mientras se lo subía amablemente.

La morocha alzó la mirada y rápidamente la dirigió a Dianna. - _"Ay! Gracias! Debe de estar fallado el cierre"_. – Salió del paso con mucha categoría.

_"Claro! Suele pasar"_. - Claire le guiñó el ojo de manera complice.

Dianna tosió y trago saliva. – _"Vamos? Van a empezar sin nosotras"._ - Dirigió una mirada rapida a sus dos compañeras de elenco.

**Fin del flashback **

* * *

><p><strong>El comentario de Lea en Twitter provoca que no pueda concentrarme en escribir. Estoy bloqueada y solo tengo un capitulo.<strong>

**Es lo UNICO que voy a decir! ah siiiiii **

**THEO Y DIANNA VAN A SER AMIGOS! XQ VIERON Q ELLOS SALIAN EN FOTOS JUNTOS... **

**Vayan preparandose mentalmente! Nada mas!**

**Y siiii supe q se pelearon... ya llegaremos a esa parte!  
><strong>


	48. Capitulo 48: Golden Globes III

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**48:** Golden Globes III.

22:12 PM. 16 de Enero de 2011.

La entrevista general terminó de la mejor manera posible. Todos estaban alegre y la borrachera se hacia presente en los rostros de cada uno, sobre todo en el de Dianna y Lea.

Luego de la misma la fiesta continuó y la bebida seguía gobernándola. Más entrevistas se hacían presente para algunos de los chicos.

Esta vez era el turno de Dianna, Lea, Chord y Naya. Serian entrevistados por Mario López en lo que seria un especial Extra de los Golden Globes.

Como era de esperarse Lea se sentó al lado de la rubia. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados como si el espacio personal no existiera y a su vez como si el sillón fuese minúsculo.

Se lo podía ver a Chord demasiado cómodo, estirando sus brazos y piernas logrando acaparar suficiente espacio, mientras que la punta donde se encontraba Naya tenía lugar para una persona más.

Estaba a la vista, Lea buscaba sentir a la rubia con su cuerpo. Mas después de aquel encuentro pasional que habían tenido y que no lograron concretar. El pecho de Dianna rozaba sutilmente el hombro derecho de la morocha.

La manera de sentarse de la rubia provocaba que sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección. Sus miradas eran obvias y sus roces inevitables. Sus manos se buscaban. Lea intentaba controlarlas pero más de una vez se hacían incontrolables.

La risa de todos era evidente. Los chistes se hacían dueños de aquel ambiente jocoso en el que se encontraban. Lea no podía contener su carcajada estridente y Dianna no podía sacar los ojos de su boca y de vez en cuando de su escote.

Estaba embelezada con la manera de hablar de la morocha, con su forma de actuar. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sonido que producía su garganta y que salía por sus labios, generaba ese embobamiento en la rubia.

Estaba hipnotizada ante su presencia, ante aquella belleza que se hacia presente ante sus ojos. Recordaba ese momento íntimo en el baño, que si bien no había pasado a mayores, había sido suficiente para demostrar aquella pasión contenida que ambas negaban salir a la luz.

Lea tampoco podía controlar sus ojos. Se perdían en cada movimiento de la rubia. Su boca se movía de manera sensual y su voz se hacia tan sexy por momentos que se sentía en otro mundo completamente paralelo al que en realidad estaba. Se encontraba obnubilada.

No podía contener la apertura de su boca, que determinaba claramente su deseo de besarla y de sentirla como aquellos minutos anteriores. Como aquella noche en Boston o aquel momento épico en Nueva York.

La entrevista seguía, las cámaras se enfocaban en ellas dos, con un acercamiento que no hacia más que empeorar aquellos rumores a los que tanto huían. Querían contenerse, podía notarse, pero todo aquello era más fuerte que sus débiles cuerpos.

"_En que situación se encontraban sus vidas cuando Glee se hizo presente?"._ – Preguntó Mario.

La cara de Lea simbolizaba que su cerebro trataba de hilar al menos alguna que otra frase coherente sin que se notara su estado calamitoso.

Dianna decidió contestar en primer lugar. – _"Digamos que llegó justo cuando se encontraba la huelga de escritores"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Lo único que se ofrecía en ese momento eran películas de terror y desnudez". _– Su risa se hace presente. – _"Esas que tu madre nunca vería"._

Lea estallaba en risas, su sofisticación se iba al tacho de manera instantánea. A decir verdad, la poca que le quedaba, pero como todo lo que la morocha expresaba no hacia más que despertar ternura en las personas allí presente.

Chord y Naya afirman lo que la rubia había comentado y el murmullo se volvía ensordecedor provocando que la entrevista sea aun más alocada y poco seria de lo que venia siendo.

"_Son conscientes como la vida de todos cambio de un día para otro?"_. – Sonrió Mario. _– "Se codean con grandes estrellas…"._ – Dirigió su mirada hacia el piso, al lado de Dianna. _– "Por ejemplo, aquella botella la acaba de dejar Al Pacino"._

La rubia imita su gesto, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente hacia el sector. Luego de unos segundos que tardó en localizarla, la sujetó entre sus manos ante el grito ensordecedor de Lea.

"_BEBELA, BEBELA DIANNA, BEBELA!"._ – Colocó sutilmente su mano en la rodilla para animarla a hacerlo.

"_La tengo justo acá"._ – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigia a a la cámara.

Posteriormente la acercó a su boca, demostrando su deseo por beber del mismo sector donde lo hizo Al Pacino. Dicho gesto vuelvió a despertar la risa en todos y rápidamente la depositó en su lugar de nuevo.

La entrevista seguía y la siguiente pregunta era acerca de cuantas personas les decían que eran sus fans, quien seguían la serie y no esperaban que así fuese. Naya toma la palabra y nombra a Natalie Portman quien le comentó que amaba el show.

La cámara y atención se depositaba en Naya por lo que Dianna aprovechaba la ocasión para colocar su mano sobre la de Lea que aun seguía en su rodilla.

Aquel gesto, por más minúsculo que fuese despertaba miles de sentimientos entre las dos. Intentaban disimularlo pero el calor corporal se hacia presente. Aquel roce significaba más que un simple contacto.

La latina seguía comentando acerca de su encuentro con Natalie Portman y tanto Lea como Dianna depositaban su atención en aquel relato. La observaban con atención y transmitía un interés y concentración que disimulaba muy bien lo que realmente pensaban.

La rubia no podía dejar de pensar en cuando iba a terminar esa entrevista y poder estar a solas con Lea. Su mirada lo demostraba y la actitud de la morocha también lo hacia.

"_Casi me doy vuelta y me voy a casa"._ – Finalizó la latina aquella anécdota y la morocha rió por compromiso volviendo al mundo real.

Todos volvieron a hablar a la vez y Lea comenzó con su anécdota en el baño. La rubia dibujó una sonrisa algo temerosa debido a aquel momento íntimo entre ellas.

La morocha comentó que Claire Danes la ayudó con su vestido en el baño de damas por lo que Dianna asientió con su cabeza y apoyó lo que Lea expresaba.

"_Fue el mejor momento de mi vida"._ – Afirmó la morocha.

"_Fue una fiesta de chicas"._ – Acotó la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de Lea quien rió como desquiciada.

"_Solo podía repetir su nombre una y otra vez"._ – Dirigió su mirada al frente bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna quien no puedo evitar que una sonrisa encantadora se adueñe de su rostro. – _"Claire Danes"._ – Repite la morocha risueñamente.

"_Pensaba…Ella esta aquí"._ – Agregó Dianna revoleando sus ojos con una sonrisa picara. Lea vuelve a festejar aquel comentario de la rubia de manera estridente con una de sus risas características. – _"Detrás nuestro"._ – Finalizó la idea.

El alcohol provocaba que las incoherencias se hicieran más notables y que el cerebro de ambas procesara la información de manera más lenta. A su vez, generaban comentarios que claramente estando sobrias no harían.

La entrevista siguió adelante y Mario intentaba que la misma volviera a una línea un poco más coherente.

"_Pueden contarme que otros actores invitados van a estar en la serie?"_. – Preguntó Mario.

"_Tina Turner"._ – Exclamó Dianna sin dudarlo y de manera automática.

"_Tina Turner?"_. – Repite sorprendido.

"_Si!"._ – Responde la rubia y rápidamente dirige su mirada a Lea quien, sin retirar su mirada del entrevistador, sonríe y con su lengua recorre el labio superior.

Dianna no podía dejar de mirarla embobada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella complicidad entre ellas se hacía presente y era claramente palpable.

Mario empieza a hablar respecto al tema pero rápidamente se ve interrumpido por una voz sonora.

"_ESTA MINTIENDO!"._ – Grita Lea entre risas mientras señala con su dedo índice de manera acusadora a Dianna. _– "ESTA MINTIENDO DESCARADAMENTE!"._

La risa de Dianna se hace presente y el murmullo en la entrevista vuelve a notarse a flor de piel. La mirada de la rubia se pierde en el escote de Lea generando un silencio de su parte, en el cual claramente se perdió del mundo real.

Lea sigue con sus risas características mientras Mario intenta que la entrevista vuelva a su cause. Algo que se le estaba complicando bastante. La morocha no puede contener su boca, sus miradas. Todo la lleva a que se focalice en Dianna.

Dianna comienza a hablar sobre Nickelodeon acerca de un objeto verde que salta por todos lados y los personajes nadan en una pileta llena de esa misma substancia de igual color. Busca complicidad en la morocha quien hacia rato había dejado de prestar atención a lo que la rubia decía. Su risa hacia clara mención de dicho acto.

La conversación continúa siendo vivaz y las risas se hacen presentes como en todo momento. Luego de que la misma finalizara, proceden a tomarse las fotos típicas de la misma.

Posan informalmente con un cuadro de fotos vacío, unas orejas de conejo y un megáfono, en un espacio minúsculo, donde puede notarse como Lea y Dianna se encuentran pegadas al igual que dos siamesas.

Si sus representantes, al igual que ellas, buscaban evitar los rumores de una posible relación entre ambas, aquello había sido todo lo contrario. Aquella química, aquel amor mutuo y todo lo que sus gestos, miradas y roces transmitían, se había hecho presente en exactamente 15 minutos.

La fiesta iba llegando a su fin. Cada cual comenzaba a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. Lea se retiraba junto con su representante hacia su casa, mientras que Dianna hacia lo mismo hacia su departamento.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, la morocha llegó a su destino y comenzó a ponerse cómoda. Se quito los zapatos que la estaban torturando y se despojó de su vestido para colocarse su placido pijama.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando se disponía a subir a su cuarto para dormir pudo sentir como su puerta sonaba insistentemente. Sus piernas no alcanzaban a recorrer el trayecto que los golpes se hacían presente, nuevamente, con mas ímpetu.

"_Ya voy!"._ – Gritó buscando aplacar los mismos. No tuvo éxito.

Abrió la puerta por inercia y desesperación porque aquella persona se callara. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar por la mirilla de quien se trataba. Su rostro transmitió sorpresa al notar la presencia de Dianna frente a ella.

"_Que haces acá?"._ – Preguntó.

"_Vine a terminar lo que empezamos"._ – Respondió sin dar lugar a que la morocha procesara aquella respuesta.

Dianna se abalanzó sobre ella y sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción de su parte fue directo a su boca. Aquel beso era desesperado, bruto, se veía gestado por la pasión irrefrenable de su cuerpo. La morocha atinó a separarse lentamente.

"_Di… Tengo novio ahora_". – Exclamó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La rubia la observaba con deseo. – _"No me importa! No soy celosa…."._ – Sonrió buscando que la morocha también lo hiciera..

La sonrisa de Lea se hacia presente tímidamente. Dianna podía sentir como aquel gesto era una clara muestra de afirmación. Volvió a insinuarse y sintió como la mano de la morocha volvía a establecer la pequeña distancia entre sus labios.

"_No quiero volver a lo mismo de siempre Di…"._ – Su voz era débil y entrecortada.

"_Ya te dije que voy a dejar a Alex"._ – La sujetó de las manos y le clavó su mirada. Intentaba transmitir confianza y seguridad.

"_Es una manera de pedirme que haga lo mismo con Theo?_". – Preguntó tímidamente.

"_No Le… Vos fuiste clara conmigo, ya te jugaste por mi y yo no supe verlo, es mi turno de jugármela por vos"._ – Sonrió sutilmente.

_"Quiero dejar las cosas claras con vos"_ - La miro con dulzura. - "_Por una vez quiero que este todo claro"_.

_"Tenemos toda la noche para hablar"._ - La mirada de Dianna transmitía comprensión.

Aquello había comprado a Lea, hasta ahí llegaba su coraza. No podía seguir resistiéndose y oprimiendo aquellos sentimientos que tan feliz la hacían. Iba a dejarse llevar por su corazón, una vez mas, presentía que esta vez nada malo podía pasar.

Sentía como la rubia le hablaba con el corazón en la mano por primera vez y podía notar aquel cambio de actitud para con su persona. Nada malo podía pasar, esta vez no.

Sujetó delicadamente la cara de la rubia y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Dianna quien cerró sus ojos por inercia.

"_Querés que te de algo mas cómodo?"._ – Preguntó mirando el vestido que aun traía puesto.

"_Por favor…"._ – Sonrió con dulzura.

Lea comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto en busca de una muda de ropa para Dianna. –_ "Ahora vengo! No tardo"_. – Alcanzó a decir.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su placard algo que pudiera irle cómodo. Volteó sobre su eje y pudo notar la presencia de Dianna detrás de ella. Gritó sobresaltada.

_"LA PUTA MADRE! ME ASUSTASTE!"._ – Se sujetó el pecho.

_"PERDON!"_. – Exclamó la rubia conteniendo la risa.

_"Todo bien, crei que te habia dicho que esperaras"._ – Suspiró buscando que su corazón se desacelerara. – _"Te busque esto"._ – Llevó la ropa hasta la cama para depositarla ahí. La rubia la seguía por detrás.

_"O si preferís esto"._ – Volvió al placard a buscar otra muda de ropa y a llevarla hasta la cama. Dianna continuaba siguiéndola por aquel corto trayecto.

Lea pudo notar aquella actitud. – _"Pensás seguirme por todos lados?"_. – Rió ante la situación.

_"Juro que lo hago sin pensar"._ – Se contagió la risa. –_ "Es como si mi cuerpo se manejará solo hacia vos…"._ – Se mordió el labio inferior.

_"Toma!"_ – Le alcanzó la muda de ropa. –_ "Deja de decir y hacer tonterías y cambiate de una vez!"._ – Ordenó entre risas.

Dianna solo se limitó a obedecer a la morocha. Se dirigió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella, la misma quedo a medio cerrar sin que la rubia lo notara.

Dejó caer su vestido para quedar cubierta por una tanga color beige casi imperceptible. Lea se encontraba en la cama recogiendo la otra muda de ropa que había seleccionado. Volteó para guardarla en el placard y sus ojos se fijaron en aquella imagen.

Podía ver claramente el cuerpo de la rubia semidesnudo por aquel espacio que había en la puerta. Observaba su espalda, admiraba su cola, toda su figura en sí. Simplemente se momificó ante aquel regalo para sus ojos.

Luego de unos minutos la rubia salió cambiada y se encontró con Lea un tanto extraña. La morocha notó la manera de observarla que tenia la rubia por lo que disimuló su estado de embelesamiento con la mayor naturalidad posible.

_"Te va bien eso?"_. – Preguntó intentado borrar aquella imagen de su retina.

_"Si… un poco ajustado para mi gusto, pero bueno… toda tu ropa me va a quedar asi!"._ – Rió al finalizar su comentario.

_"Te queda bien igual"._ – Rápidamente volteo hacia el placard como si buscara algo. Ese comentario había salido de su boca sin ningún tipo de proceso. Dianna gestó una sonrisa al escucharlo.

_"Entonces… Acá es donde voy a dormir?"._ – Se sentó en la cama.

_"Perdón? Dormir?"._ – Sonrió jocosamente. – _"Cuando te invité a hacerlo?"._

_"Nunca! Solo que creí que tal vez si decidía quedarme no te iba a molestar…."._ – Sus ojos transmitían compasión.

_"Suena como que no tengo otra alternativa". –_ Sonrió al ver la cara de la rubia.

_"Podes decirme que no…"._ – Respondió alzando su ceño.

_"Sería muy maleducado de mi parte decirte que no, cuando vos me hospedaste en tu departamento casi sin conocerme"._ – Hizo una pausa. – "_Así que si, podes dormir ahí si te gusta!"_. – Volteó nuevamente y al hacerlo gestó una sonrisa.

Podia decirle que no, pero esa negación no existia en su vocabulario. Quería evitar que Dianna notara lo contenta que la ponía que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella. La extrañaba y por más que debía hacerse valer y respetar, sabía que aquella mujer era más fuerte que ella.

* * *

><p>Con la pelea, me referia a Theo con Lea, in the real life! jajajaja<p>

Reitero, para que despues nadie se muera, Dianna y Theo **SE VAN A LLEVAR BIEN**, Theo no es malo, no lo odien mas!

Gracias, Gracias y mas Gracias por las firmas

**ESTOY TAN JUGADA CON LOS FUCKING CAPITULOS!**

Tengo solo uno escrito y mi inspiracion no esta en su mejor momento...

_P.D: Pienso llegar a la actualidad, la historia va a tener un final abierto y voy a actualizar a medida que pase algo nuevo..._


	49. Capitulo 49: Una noche en lo de Lea

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**49:** Una noche en lo de Lea.

Dianna se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras la morocha permanecía de pie frente a ella.

"_Ya vengo!"._ – Exclamó vivazmente mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

"_A donde vas?"._ – Indagó Dianna mientras la veía desaparecer.

"_VOY A TRAER ALGO PARA COMER"._ – Gritó desde las escaleras.

Dianna sonrió, la estaba pasando bien. Su mirada recorría el lugar, se sentía cómoda estando ahí. Era poco común que se sintiera a gusto en otros lugares que no fuesen su casa pero en lo de Lea podía sentirse como en ella.

Analizaba el lugar y era exactamente como lo imaginaba. Plasmaba exactamente a la perfección la personalidad de la morocha y al inhalar profundo podía notar con claridad su aroma en cada rincón.

Era consciente que debían hablar y mucho. Tenían muchos temas para analizar, tratar y sobre todo esclarecer. No quería perderla nuevamente, es más, ni siquiera sentía que la había recuperado todavía. Tenia en claro que debía hacer méritos para que aquello sucediera.

La figura de Lea se hizo presente por la puerta junto con dos compotas de helado en sus manos. Su sonrisa característica se gestaba de oreja a oreja.

Dianna la observaba con amor. Sus ojos transmitían ese cariño que le tenía a la perfección. – _"Que traes ahí?"._ – Preguntó amablemente.

"_Helado!"._ – Respondió ante lo obvio mientras le entregaba una de las compoteras.

"_Helado a las…."._ – Miró el reloj de su teléfono. _– "4 y 15 de la mañana"._ – Rió mientras sujetaba la cuchara y se incorporaba, sentándose contra el respaldo de la cama.. – _"Buen plan…"._

"_Es perfecto!"._ – Expresó eufórica mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a ella. – _"Madrugada, helado… Que mas se puede pedir?"_. – Cruzó sus piernas para sentarse como indio.

"_Una buena compañía… mejor dicho, una buena anfitriona"._ – Sus ojos buscaban los de la morocha con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Lea sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos para luego bajar su rostro hacia su helado. Se había ruborizado, podía sentirlo. Sutilmente corrió el mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente.

"_Querés que ponga una película?"._ – Preguntó saliendo del paso.

"_Me da igu….". _– Aquella respuesta se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estornudo que se hizo presente sin previo aviso.

La morocha rió ante aquella reacción imprevista. – _"Asquerosa! Tapate la boca!"._ – Su risa se volvía más sonora.

"_Perdón, no me lo esp…". –_ Volvió a estornudar de manera escandalosa.

Esta vez se hacían mas seguidos, no llegaba a terminar uno que ya estaba sintiendo como otro lo invadía. La repetitividad de los mismos provocó que Lea se acercara y sujetara aquella compota que le había dado.

"_Di! Estas bien?". _– Intentó colocar la mano en su hombro pero fue en vano, el cuerpo de la rubia se sacudía cada 10 segundos, producto de un nuevo estornudo.

"_Si! No se que me pa…"._ – Su explicación se veía interrumpida a cada rato.

Inmediatamente pudieron notar como Sheila subía a la cama y comenzaba a maullar en busca de atención. Dianna la señalo indicando cual era el motivo de aquella reacción que, claramente, era alergia.

"_Ella es la culpable"._ – Expresó entre risas y estornudos. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Lea la sujetó en sus brazos y la sacó del cuarto. La llevó a la cocina y volvió enseguida al encuentro con la rubia. Cerró la puerta tras ella para evitar que la gata pudiese volver a entrar.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño. – _"Estas bien?"._ – Preguntó mientras golpeaba y se asomaba tímidamente.

"_Si…"._ – Susurró. – _"Podes pasar eh"._ – La miraba a través del espejo.

Dianna se encontraba sujetando su nariz con un poco de papel higiénico mojado para evitar sentir aquellos pelos felinos que tanta alergia le provocaban. Generaba ruidos con la nariz que a Lea le provocaba una risa que intentaba controlar.

"_No es gracioso Lea!"._ – Reprochó la rubia mientras intentaba no reír.

"_Creo que voy a tener que cambiar las sabanas…." _– Exclamó tratando de mantener la seriedad.

"_Por favor!"._ – Suplicó la rubia.

Automáticamente la morocha se dirigió al placard a buscar un juego nuevo para la cama.

"_Si sabia que ibas a ser tan problemática, no dejaba que te quedes"._ – Acotó.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la rubia ya le había tirado un almohadón por la cabeza.

"_Ey! No lo dije mal!"_. – Intentó justificarse mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

"_Dale!"._ – Rió ante la actitud de la morocha. – "_Ya se me derritió el helado!"._

"_Perdón! Pero acá la alérgica sos vos!". _– Sacó de un tirón las sabanas que estaban puestas. - _"Y la que tiene que trabajar como una sirvienta soy yo!"_. - Dianna evitaba el contacto con ellas.

Lea colocó el juego nuevo sobre el colchón. La rubia la ayudaba de un costado a estirarla y terminar de armarla de una vez.

Al finalizar, Dianna se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz donde Lea había depositado su compotera. Miró su helado, el cual se encontraba a medio derretir.

"_Me lo voy a comer así solo porque hay gente que se muere de hambre!"_. – Volvió a sentarse en la cama. Lea sonrió e imitó su gesto, adoptando aquella postura de indio que tenia antes del inconveniente.

"_Te puedo traer mas si querés"._ – Ofreció la morocha mientras comía una cucharada.

Dianna probó el suyo. _– "Ehmmm esta buenísimo!"._ – Saboreó.

Lea sonrió y bajó su mirada. _– "Creí que se te había pasado esa alergia a los gatos"._

La rubia levantó su vista y la fijó en la morocha. – _"Como?"._

"_Me sorprendió la alergia que te agarró… pensé que se te había ido"._ – Alzó su vista para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de la rubia.

"_Parece que no…". _– Alzó sus hombros. – _"Descubrí que soy alergia gracias a vos"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"O por culpa tuya… Como mas te guste verlo"._ – Rió ante el último comentario.

"_Gracias a mi!"._ – Sonrió la morocha. – _"Si no seria como una mala influencia…"._

"_Lo sos!"._ – Exclamó rápidamente.

"_Perdón?"._ – Abrió la boca sorprendida.

"_Que sos una mala influencia". –_ Repitió mientras comía otra cucharada de helado.

"_Y esa agresión gratuita a que se debe?"._ – Alzó su ceja buscando una explicación.

"_Me alteraste la vida, mi paz, mi mundo, mis creencias, mis gustos, mi rutina, todo!_". – Alzó la vista nuevamente a sus ojos. – _"Mala influencia"._ – Rió tímidamente.

"_Sos una cara rota Di!"._ – Rió a carcajadas. – _"Eso no es ser mala influencia, eso seria algo así como…."_. – Se detuvo a pensar un momento. – _"Eso es porque soy irresistible!"._ – Rió a carcajadas.

"_Este helado tiene algo de coñac?"._ – Preguntó la rubia mientras lo observaba.

"_No! Para nada! Porque?"._ – Miró su compotera.

"_Por la cantidad de estupideces que estas diciendo"_. – Rió a carcajadas.

"_Que tarada que sos!"._ – Frunció su ceño mientras se mordía el labio inferior. – _"Querés que hablemos con seriedad?"._ – Su tono había cambiado.

Dianna la observó en silencio y con atención. Su risa cesó de golpe. – _"Me estas dando un poco de miedo…"_. – Susurró.

"_Miedo? Porque? Querés hablar serio? Podemos hacerlo sin problema"._ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

"_Que tenés en mente?"._ – Indagó la rubia.

Lea hizo una pausa. – _"Ehmmmm… me gustaría preguntarte algo"._ – Buscó su mirada. Dianna asintió con su cabeza. _– "Enserio pensás dejar a Alex?"._

"_Si!"._ – Afirmó con convicción.

"_Lo vas a dejar por mi?". _– La cara de Lea transmitía seriedad.

"_Lo voy a dejar porque nunca tendría que haber estado con él"._ – Bajó su mirada y comió otra cucharada.

_"Osea que no lo vas a dejar por mi"_. – Concluyó Lea imitando el gesto.

_"Y… No!"_. – La miró de reojo. – _"Fuiste clara ahí abajo… Tenés novio ahora"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"No puedo jugármela por alguien que tiene novio"._

Lea se quedó en silencio. Dianna la observaba. La morocha evitaba encontrar sus ojos. Se incomodaba cada vez que lo hacia, se sentía gobernada por ella.

_"Acaso puedo hacer algo?"_. – Agachó la cabeza buscando sus ojos. –_ "Tengo que pedirte que lo dejes por mi?"._ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

Lea negó con su cabeza. – _"No lo dejaría"._

Dianna se sorprendió. –_ "Dolió eso…"._ – Su mirada se perdió en las sabanas.

La morocha alzó su vista rápidamente. –_ "No! No quise que lo tomes así! Perdón!"._ – Trataba de explicarse y su tono se aceleraba. – _"Me refiero a que no voy a dejarlo a una semana de estar con él…"._ – Se justificó.

_"No te lo iba a pedir, quedate tranquila"_. – Respondió de mala gana.

_"Todas nuestras charlas tienen que terminar en pelea?"._ – Alzó sus manos a la vez que abría sus ojos.

_"Quien esta peleando?"._ – Frunció su ceño.

_"Te ofendiste! se te nota! Puedo explicar lo que dije?"._ – Indagó con sutileza. Dianna alzó sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

"_Yo lo quiero a Theo… Sabes que tengo una muy buena amistad con él"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"No puedo estar dejándolo, diciéndole de salir, dejándolo, diciéndole de sa…"._ – Dianna la interrumpió.

_"Ya entendí el concepto!"_. – Resopló de mala manera. –_ "Llegue tarde y ahora las cosas son diferentes"._

_"No se trata de quien llega primero o de quien llega después, se trata de que no voy a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien mas"_. – Arqueó las cejas.

_"Y mis sentimientos qué?"._ – Frunció los labios.

_"Y los míos?"_. – Replicó la morocha.

"_QUE SE YOOOO! Me encantaría entender lo que sentís!_". – Alzó un poco la voz. – _"Que sentís Lea?"._

_"Que siento? Vos me preguntas a mi?"._ – Rió irónicamente. –_ "Vos sos la que no sabe lo que quiere acá"._ – Depositó la compotera en una de sus piernas.

_"Estabamos hablando de vos… Me vas a decir que sentís?"_. – Dianna volvió a serenarse.

_"Siento que te amo, que me muero de ganas de besarte cada vez que te tengo al lado, que no se como mas disimularlo, que el mundo se para cuando sonreís, que mi vida se ilumina cuando me hablas… eso siento, es suficiente?"._ – Alzó la ceja.

_"Entonces porque estas con él?"_. – Se cruzó de brazos luego de haber dejado la compotera en la mesa de luz.

_"TENIAS NOVIO DI! QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?"._ – Su voz se volvía estridente. – _"No quería estar atrás tuyo como un perro faldero! Me cansé de tanto perseguirte"_. – Se justificó.

_"No podes culparme"._ – Negaba con su cabeza. - _"Ademas... No podés estar sola? Si yo me pongo de novia que? Vos tenes que ir y ponerte también?"._

_"No! No puedo estar sola! No sé estarlo!"._ - Inspiró profundo. - _"Di… me la jugué por vos, y lo sabes mejor que nadie"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Como me lo agradeciste? Poniéndote de novia con Alex!"._ – Volvió a sujetar la compotera y comió una cucharada, necesitaba calmarse.

_"Necesitaba sentirme real! Sentir ese amor mas allá de un cuarto! No podes juzgarme por eso!"._ – La observaba atentamente,

Lea continuaba comiendo. No contestaba a lo que Dianna expresaba.

_"Podes dejar de comer y decirme algo?"._ – Exigió alzando el tono.

_"No tengo nada importante para decir"._ – El movimiento de su mano se hacia mas reiterativo y sin pausa. Al estar casi derretido por completo, lo tragaba sin ningún tipo de proceso. Dianna la sujetó de la mano evitando que se llevara el siguiente bocado a la boca.

Aquel movimiento provocó que la morocha perdiera la estabilidad de su muñeca y derramara el liquido por su cara.

_"Que haces?"._ – Dejó rápidamente la cuchara dentro de la compotera para limpiarse.

_"Perdón! Quería que dejaras de comer"_. – Arrastró su cola sobre el colchón para acercarse a Lea. Agarró la compotera con una de sus manos y la colocó en la mesa de luz. – _"Deja, yo te limpio"._ – Exigió.

Lea no tuvo manera de oponerse, en cuanto se quiso dar cuenta tenia a Dianna limpiándole la mejilla con su dedo. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, demasiado como para poder contenerse. Sus ojos se buscaban. Alternaban aquellas miradas a la boca de la otra, podían sentir como se perdían sus los labios.

_"Ya está?"._ – Expresó Lea con la voz débil.

_"Creo que sí"._ – La observó mejor. –_ "Acá tenés un poco"_. – Notó unas gotas sobre la clavícula de Lea.

La yema del dedo de Dianna se depositó suavemente sobre aquel hueso que sobresalía. La piel de la morocha se estremeció y un suspiró se hizo presente. La rubia pudo notar aquel escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo.

Mirándola de reojo y sin dar lugar a que la morocha reaccionara, depositó su boca en el sector donde se encontraba su dedo. Ahora eran sus labios los que se encargaban de limpiarla.

Con suaves besos recorrió aquel sector. La respiración de Lea comenzaba a entrecortarse y Dianna podía sentir como se agitaba. Cada beso era determinante.

_"Para Di…"._ – Expresó sin ningún tipo de impedimento de su parte. –_ "Para, por favor…"._ – Rogó en un supiro.

La rubia se desplazó con sus labios hacia la oreja de la morocha. –_ "Querés que pare?"._ – Susurró, rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con su labio inferior.

Pudo notar como Lea tragó saliva de forma evidente. - _"Si…". –_ Expresó de manera casi imperceptible.

Dianna detuvo sus besos y se colocó frente a la morocha. Sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. Sus bocas se encontraban separadas por un centímetro. Podían sentir la respiración de la otra sobre sus labios. La distancia entre ellas era nula.

_"Querés que pare?"_. – Volvió a preguntar. Lea afirmó con su cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada. La rubia la sujetó del mentón obligándola a que la mire. – _"Mirame a los ojos y decimelo..."_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Decime que querés que pare"._

El silencio se hizo presente. La morocha volvió a tragar saliva. Sus labios se abrían en busca de aquel ansiado pedido. Simplemente no podía decirlo.

_"No quiero que pares"_. – Sentenció con seguridad mientras se aferraba al cuello de Dianna.

Se impulsó rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, quien no opuso resistencia y se dejó caer en la cama. Lea cayó sobre ella infundidas en pasión.

Sus bocas se buscaban desesperadamente. Sus lenguas luchaban de manera salvaje y podían sentir la desesperación y el deseo de tenerse de manera inmediata.

Las manos de la rubia fueron directas a la cola de Lea quien gimió al sentir un leve apretón. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente del pelo de Dianna quien mordía los labios de la morocha con deseo.

Con un movimiento veloz y brusco, Dianna tomó la iniciativa colocándose sobre Lea. Se sentó sobre la pelvis de la morocha, quedando erguida sobre su propio cuerpo. Podía verla acostada, debajo de ella. Ambas se observaban.

Lentamente se quitó la remera que le había prestado la morocha para quedar completamente desnuda ante ella. Lea imitó su gesto arqueando levemente su cintura para poder hacerlo. El roce de sus caderas se hacia presente. Ambas se observaban con el torso al descubierto.

Dianna colocó sus manos al costado de la cara de Lea y sin apoyar su cuerpo, comenzó a besar su rostro. Primero su mentón, lo recorría hasta su oreja de manera sensual.

La morocha se aferraba a su espalda, le clavaba sus dedos con fuerza. La rubia arqueaba el cuerpo al sentirlos. Levemente mordía el mentón de la morocha. Una vez en su oreja depositaba un sensual masaje con su lengua, provocando que Lea gimiera moderadamente.

Delicadamente fue dejándose caer sobre la morocha mientras comenzaba a moverse de manera insinuante sobre ella. Sus pezones se rozaban y la respiración de ambas se volvía mas entrecortada que antes. Lea abría la boca en busca de aquel beso preciado que lograra saciar esa sed de pasión.

Las manos de Dianna comenzaban a deslizar el diminuto short que la morocha usaba para dormir. Sus besos acompañaban los actos de sus manos. Comenzaba a bajar lentamente por entremedio del pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo. Lo contorneaba con su lengua.

No quería esperar más, la deseaba con todo su ser, con cada parte de su cuerpo. Retiró su short junto con la tanga. Evaluaba el cuerpo de Lea desnudo, era perfecto. Recorría esas piernas, que la volvían loca, con sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, mientras sus besos lo hacían de manera inversa.

Empezaba a deslizarse por el hueso de su cadera, demarcándolo con un camino de besos cálidos e imperceptibles. Apreciaba como la morocha se aferraba con fuerza a su pelo mientras su cintura se movía de manera incontrolable.

Sus manos recorrían el muslo interno de Lea, provocando que se estremezca. Sentía deseo de tenerla, de sentirla dentro suyo. Por mas que quisiera evitarlo y hacerse la que no la deseaba, le era imposible. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso la rubia ingreso dos dedos de manera brusca, provocando que un gemido ahogado saliera de la boca de Lea. Una vez dentro comenzó a moverlos en forma circular, brindándole un masaje que recompensara aquel impulso brusco.

La lengua de Dianna recorría el muslo de Lea mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Alguna que otra mordida se perdía en ellos y provocaba un grito eufórico por parte de la morocha. Finalmente se unió a sus dedos, compartiendo espacio y haciéndose presente de manera alterna.

El ímpetu en los movimientos que la rubia proporcionaba con sus dedos, sumado a los sensuales masajes de su lengua, provoco que el cuerpo de la morocha se contrajera de manera repentina. Lea podía sentir como cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía rápidamente para luego perderse en una relajación total.

Dianna alzó su vista y pudo notar como la morocha respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos cerrados. Sin despegar la boca de su cuerpo, subió hasta su rostro recorriéndola con besos. Se acostó sobre su cuerpo mientras con el dedo índice de su mano recorría los rasgos de su rostro.

_"Estas bien?"._ – Susurró, dibujando el contorno de su nariz.

_"No puedo mas"._ – Agregó de manera casi muda sin abrir sus ojos.

La rubia recorría los labios de Lea. Parecía que los dibujaba con sus yemas. La morocha dibujaba una mueca en la comisura de su boca. Estaba agotada, podía notarse.

_"Flojita…"._ – Susurró al oído.

_"Porque?". –_ Murmuró. Rápidamente abrió su ojo y sonrió de manera pícara. – "_Es una indirecta no?"_. Su cuerpo atinó a levantarse para tomar la iniciativa.

Dianna no opuso resistencia mientras la morocha se colocaba sobre ella. Su mirada era penetrante y sensual.

_"No hace falta que lo hagas si estas cansada"._ – Susurró la rubia sobre los labios de la morocha, mientras por dentro deseaba que lo hiciera.

_"Para vos nunca lo estoy"._ – Transmitía aquel sentimiento con sus ojos.

Dianna no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro, mientras sus labios se volvían a encontrar. Nuevamente la pasión y el deseo se apoderaban de sus cuerpos, mientras sus manos se hacían responsables de transmitirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>GUAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU<strong> Y THEO? EYYY LEA NO LE ERAS FIEL A TU NOVIO?

_ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE SENTIDO JAJAJAJAJA_

Tengo dos cosas para decir... una es **buena** y la otra es **mala**... Por cual empiezo? Como no me van a contestar, empiezo por la mala.

Mañana **NO** voy a actualizar, porque no voy a estar en todo el dia en mi casa.

EY APAGUEN LAS ANTORCHAS CON LAS QUE ESTAN VINIENDO A PRENDER FUEGO MI CASA! **ES UNA ORDEN!**

**Y NOOOOO!** NO LES VOY A PASAR LA CONTRASEÑA DE MI USUARIO PARA QUE LO SUBAN USTEDES!

Paso a la buena... **VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LA INSPIRACION VOLVIO A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Escribi 3 capitulos y como soy buena les voy a adelantar los nombres...

Capitulo 50: Alianza con el enemigo.

Capitulo 51: Frenemies.

Capitulo 52: Tres son multitud.

Gracias por todas las cosas que me dicen, aunque estan abandonandome nuevamente...

Lexa... Me hiciste reir mucho con tus dos reviews... **traeme a Darren y me inspiro enseguida** jajajaja

BESOS A TODOS! Estoy feliz!

Noe.

Pd: LEA MICHELE QUIERE MATAR AL MUNDO ACHELE DE UNA SOBREDOSIS!


	50. Capitulo 50: Alianza con el enemigo

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**50:** Alianza con el enemigo.

18 de Febrero de 2011.

Un mes había pasado. Atrás quedaban ceremonias de gran calibre, junto con sus respectivos triunfos y/o nominaciones fallidas. Ejemplo era el de los premios Screen Actors Guild Awards, mas conocidos como los premios SAG.

Treinta días que para ambas habían sido completamente distinto. Un mes que determinaba muchos sentimientos, desde quiebres para algunos, hasta alianzas para otros.

Por parte de Lea, seguía con Theo, pero sin dejar a Dianna. Tenían encuentros esporádicos, tratando de que nadie lo notara. Intento que se volvía imposible debido a la obviedad de sus actos.

Su novio se encontraba en Los Ángeles, su obra de teatro acababa de finalizar. Estaban haciendo planes a futuro. Theo quería mudarse con la morocha, algo que a ella no la convencía por completo.

Amaba su libertad, amaba a Dianna y sabia que con él presente, aquellos encuentros clandestinos serian imposibles. Se sentía infiel, lo era, pero no encontraba ningún remedio que lo evitara. La rubia era su enfermedad, su debilidad, simplemente no podía resistirse a ella.

Por momentos, su mente no paraba de procesar la información que lograba hacerla sentir culpable. No estaba actuando correctamente, era consciente de aquello, pero ninguna solución se hacia presente ante sus ojos.

Se había cansado de hablar con Dianna. Aunque pareciera mentira lo habían hecho en buen plan. Nada de peleas, ni de discusiones. Esclarecieron la situación y el momento que pasaban juntas.

Lea había sido clara, no iba a dejar a Theo, lo quería y no quería lastimarlo. Sabia que en cierto punto, con lo que hacia lo estaba lastimando, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. No le gustaba y mucho menos lo aprobaba, simplemente trataba de sobrellevarlo y hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

Dianna no estaba de acuerdo con aquel romance clandestino, pero prefería tenerla de ese mondo antes que ni siquiera saber de ella. Si Lea estaba con él era en parte por su culpa. La morocha tenia razón, no podía estarle atrás toda la vida hasta que ella se decidiera.

Reconocía su error al comenzar una relación con Alex, era consciente de aquello. Sabía que se había equivocado y que aquella equivocación derivaba en aquellos actos que ahora presenciaba. Era un efecto rebote, un daño colateral.

Quería tener a la morocha solo para ella, pero no podía. No se encontraba preparada para afrontar una relación, para que todos hablaran de ellas, como ya lo hacían, pero en este caso con pruebas que lo afirmaran.

Su manera de jugarse por ella llegaba hasta aquel punto. Aceptando su relación con Theo era una de las maneras. Deseaba poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y ser realmente feliz a su lado, pero era algo que por el momento no debía ocurrir.

Su relación con Alex había terminado de la peor manera posible, sin exagerar. El inglés lo tomo de manera catastrófica. Los celos y la ira se apoderaron de su cuerpo, provocando que su reacción fuese intratable.

Habían discutido. Aquella discusión llevo a que Dianna se viese desolada. Estaba asustada, Alex no dejaba de llamarla y acosarla por teléfono. Recurría a su departamento y hacia escándalos en la puerta y dentro de el.

Dianna no sabia como reaccionar, había ido a la casa de Jessica, estaba realmente asustada. Tenia miedo de lo que su ex novio pudiese hacer.

Su amiga se encontraba en Nueva York, por lo que aquella visita había sido en vano. A casa de su madre no quería ir, trataba de evitar que se enteraran de aquella situación. No quería preocuparla ni meterla en algo que ella sola debía resolver.

Ya no tenia 15 años, tenía que afrontar las cosas que realizaba y lo que aquello acarreaba. Tenia que aceptar su error y sobre todo, tenia que solucionarlo de algún modo. No tenia opciones, recurrió a Lea.

La puerta de su casa sonó fuertemente. La morocha volvía de su rutina matutina y estaba a punto de entrar en la ducha. Quería aprovechar cada minuto debido a que tenia el día libre en el set. Miró su reloj, era temprano, no sabia quien podía ser.

Observó por la mirilla y pudo notar que era Dianna. Si bien se encontraba con su cabeza gacha, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Abrió la puerta. – _"Di! Que sorp…"._ – No terminó de decir su frase que se encontró con un abrazo por parte de la rubia.

El llanto de Dianna era incontrolable, insostenible. Estaba desamparada. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus lágrimas no cesaban. Estaba desconsolada.

_"QUE PASO?"._ – Exclamó la morocha asustada mientras se aferraba a la rubia por la cintura. – _"Estas bien Di? Me estas asustando!"._

Dianna intentaba explicar la situación pero no podía parar de llorar. Sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto hacerlo. Solo podía sujetarse al cuello de Lea con más ímpetu.

_"Estoy acá… Tranquila"._ – Expresó la morocha con serenidad. Si bien no sabia que pasaba, intentaba calmar a la rubia para que pudiese contarle.

Luego de varios minutos en que la imagen parecía haberse congelado, debido a que sus cuerpos permanecían en la misma posición, el llanto de Dianna comenzaba a cesar. Lea masajeaba su espalda con dulzura mientras le repetía al oído que se calmara, que ella estaba ahí y que siempre lo estaría.

La rubia se separó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su visión era borrosa, las lágrimas invadían su mirada y transmitían todo ese dolor y miedo que sentía por dentro. Abrió su boca en busca de aquella explicación que debía dar, sus palabras no salían. Lea pudo notarlo.

La sujetó de la mano. –_ "Veni mi lady…_". – La llevó hasta el sillón. –_ "Sentate acá y trata de calmarte"._ – La rubia obedeció inmediatamente. Lea intentó soltarle la mano para dirigirse a la cocina.

_"No te vayas!"_. – Finalmente expresó. – _"No me dejes!"._ – Suplicó en un susurro.

_"Voy a buscarte un vaso de agua nada mas"._ – Le sonrió con ternura para luego depositarle un beso en la frente. Dianna soltó su mano lentamente.

Lea se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de aquel vaso de agua. La rubia intentaba secarse las lágrimas y contener aquel quejido que salía de su boca cada vez que intentaba pronunciar palabra. La morocha regresó rápidamente y se lo entregó.

Se sentó frente a ella, sobre la mesa ratona. Dianna tomó el agua de un sorbo. Al finalizar lo depositó sobre la mesa y sujetó las manos de Lea con fuerza. Le daba seguridad sentirla.

_"Me separe de Alex"_. – Hizo una pausa seguida de un suspiró profundo. – _"Se puso como loco porque lo deje"._ – Su mirada transmitía tristeza.

_"Como loco?"._ – Frunció su ceño. – _"Te gritó? Se enojo?"_. – Su tono se aceleró. – _"Se mas especifica Di…"._

Dianna afirmó con su cabeza. – _"Lo desconocía, me asuste mucho, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer"._ – Bajó la mirada.

Lea la sujetó del mentón y lo elevó con delicadeza. Observaba el rostro de la rubia con atención, cada sector de su cara. Dianna la miraba fija, trataba de entender el porque de aquel análisis.

_"No te golpeó, no?"_. – Finalmente preguntó al no encontrar ninguna marca.

_"No Le…."._ – Sonrió débilmente ante aquel detalle de parte de la morocha. Se preocupaba por ella y eso le generaba una sonrisa.

_"Entonces que te dijo para que estés tan asustada?"._ – Sus ojos buscaban los de Dianna.

La rubia suspiró. –_ "Me gritó, me insultó, tiró cosas"._ – Su voz se volvía a entrecortar.

_"Para para!"._ – Lea tomó una bocanada de aire. –_ "Donde estaban?"_

_"En mi casa, le pedí que viniera, que necesitaba hablar con él"._ – Se mordía el labio inferior en clara muestra de nerviosismo.

_"Que le dijiste?"._ – Preguntó al igual que un psicólogo con su paciente.

_"Le dije que lo que había tenido con él fue hermoso, pero que ya no sentía lo mismo, que no quería seguir mintiéndome ni mintiéndole a él, que no se lo merecía"_. – Hizo una pausa intentando recordar las palabras exactas. –_ "Le dije que amaba a otra persona y que cuando lo conocí pensé que podía olvidarla pero que no fue así"._ – Suspiró.

_"Te referías a mi?"._ – Indagó la morocha.

_"Si!"._ – Exclamó con entusiasmo. –_ "A quien más si no?"_. – Frunció su ceño.

_"Bueno perdón!"._ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. –_ "Él sabe que hablas de mi?"_. – Negó con su cabeza. –_ "Pero le dijiste olvidarla?"_. – Afirmó sin emitir sonido. – _"Estas dándole a entender que es femenino!"._ – Rió nerviosa.

_"No! Olvidarla a la persona!"._ – Continuó con su relato. – "_No le di nombres, le dije que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que no podía olvidarla, nada mas!"._

_"No te preguntó quien era?"_. – Agregó Lea.

_"No!"._ – Rió irónicamente. – _"Sacó sus propias conclusiones, que fue peor!"._ – Su mirada volvía a transmitir sus sentimientos. Esta vez era, claramente, temor.

_"Que conclusiones sacó?"._ – Trataba de asimilar toda la información.

_"Que seguro lo había engañado con Chord o con Cory, que era una puta"_. – Volvió a reír de nervios. – _"Que con cuantos del set me había encamado..."._ – Suspiró. – _"No quiero recordar todo lo que me dijo"._ – Bajó su mirada.

_"Que enfermo de mierda!"._ – Alzó la voz. –_ "Vos que le dijiste cuando te dijo todo eso?"_. – El ceño de la morocha transmitía odio.

_"Le pegue una cachetada"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Se que estuve mal…"._ – Lea la interrumpió.

_"Mal?"._ – Alzó sus cejas. –_ "Estuviste perfecto! Es lo menos que podrías haber hecho"_. – Sonrió de manera cómplice.

_"Estuve mal porque ahí fue peor todo…"._ – Su voz se volvía a entrecortar y Lea podía sentir como el llanto se volvía a hacer presente en ella.

_"Que te hizo Di?"._ – Elevó una de sus cejas. Estaba pensando lo peor. – _"Me mentiste!"_. – Alzó la voz. – _"Te golpeó no?"._ – Se paró sin saber realmente lo que iba a hacer.

_"NOOOO!"._ – Gritó Dianna agarrándola de la mano. –_ "No me golpeó!"_. – Su llanto se hacia mas fuerte. – "_Me agarró del brazo y me sacudió un poco, nada mas!"_. – Evitaba mirarla.

_"Dejame vertelo"._ – Exigió Lea soltándole la mano y cruzándose de brazos.

Conocía a Dianna, sabia que le estaba ocultando algo. No podía estar tan desconsolada por una simple pelea verbal. Miles de veces habían discutido y no había sido motivo para que se pusiera como se encontraba en ese momento. Algo ocultaba y lo iba a descubrir.

_"DIANNA MOSTRAME EL BRAZO"._ – Exigió con su grito. La rubia extendió su brazo izquierdo sin levantar su vista. –_ "El otro Di!"_. – Volvió a alzar el tono.

Dianna extendió el otro brazo, el derecho. –_ "CON QUE TE HIZO ESO?"._ – Gritó Lea con sus ojos abiertos a la par. – "Lo voy a matar". – Sentenció sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La rubia la frenó.

"No me lo hizo él!"- Intentó justificar su golpe. – "Forcejamos y me golpee!". – Arqueó sus cejas. – "Enserio, creeme".

Lea se serenó y se volvió a sentar, esta vez al lado de Dianna, en el sillón. –_ "Forcejearon y mágicamente te apareció ese moretón?"_. – Cuestionó con desconfianza.

_"Ya te dije que me sacudió… Me agarrón del brazo y me sacudió, no fue fuerte, soy muy blanca, sabes que me marco enseguida"._ – Intentaba aminorar los hechos.

_"Claro… Me imagino que te lo hizo sutil no?". –_ Su rostro transmitía ironía.

Dianna no respondió, solo se digno a bajar su mirada hacia el piso. –_ "Quiero evitar mas problemas Le!"._

_"Denuncialo si querés evitar problemas!"_. – Volvió a alzar el tono. –_ "Denuncialo por hijo de puta! Así no haces mas que avalarlo"_. – Todo su cuerpo transmitía frustración.

_"NO PUEDO DENUNCIARLO!"_. – Suspiró. –_ "No puedo…"._

_"Porque no podes?"._ – Resopló indignada. –_ "No podes o no querés?"._

_"No puedo Lea!"._ – Elevó el tono. – _"Vivimos en el medio, dependemos de las apariencias y del que dirán, no puedo meterme en algo así…"_. – La miró a los ojos. – _"De mas esta decirte que esto queda entre nosotras nada mas"._

_"Si lo llego a ver y le salto a la yugular como quedaría?"._ – Rió maléficamente. Dianna sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado sin poder controlar su risa.

_"Sos una tonta!"_. – Volvió a fijarle la mirada conservando aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza. –_ "Gracias!"._

_"Gracias porque?"._ – Inhaló profundo el aroma de la rubia.

_"Por escucharme, por estar a mi lado, por todo!"._ – La abrazó más fuerte.

_"Que pensás hacer Di?"_. – Se separaba lentamente.

_"No lo sé!"._ – Suspiró. –_ "No quiero volver a mi casa, eso lo tengo claro! Tiene la llave y tengo miedo de que entre"._

_"Cambia la cerradura!". –_ Expresó con vigor.

_"Ya llame! Estamos a viernes, no trabajan los sábados y domingos, vienen el lunes recién!"_. – Se defendió con autoridad.

_"Que vas a hacer hasta el lunes entonces?"._ – Alzó su ceja. – _"Trabar el picaporte con una silla?"_. – Sonrió tratando de contener la risa.

_"No!"_. – Rió ante la idea hilarante. Hizo una pausa y se rascó la cabeza. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. –_ "Estaba pensando…"._ – Se quedó en silencio.

_"Decime Di!"_. – Agregó Lea.

_"Me puedo quedar acá?"._ – Preguntó con pudor.

_"Me encantaría… Pero no puedo…"._ – Hizo una pausa. Dianna frunció su ceño, no entendía muy bien el porque. – _"Esta Theo…"._ - Agregó.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente del asiento. – _"Porque no me dijiste antes?"_. – Buscó las pocas cosas que había llevado para retirarse inmediatamente de la casa de Lea.

_"Para! Él sabe lo importante que sos para mi, no tendría problema en que te quedaras, solo te lo comente porque no quiero que vos te sientas incomoda con su presencia"._ – Se paró delante de la rubia impidiéndole el paso. Dianna la observaba en silencio.

_"Di… No soy tonta… Es obvio que a la primer persona que recurrirías es a Jessica"._ – Suspiró. –_ "Viniste acá porque no tenés otro lugar a donde ir… Que pensás hacer? Volver a tu casa?"._

_"Puedo ir de mi mama"._ – Se defendió. – _"No quiero ser la tercer en discordia!"._ – Intentó pasar. – _"Él es tu novio y yo lo respeto"._ – Se dio vuelta rápidamente. –_ "Que lo respete no quiere decir que me guste la idea!"_. – Volvió a seguir su curso.

_"No hacia falta la aclaración"_. – La seguía detrás. – _"Podes esperar a que me bañe aunque sea, así te acompaño?"_ – Notó como el caminar de la rubia se detenía.

_"Esta bien, pero no tardes!"._ – Volteó sobre su eje y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Lea corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió de igual modo. La cabeza de Dianna no paraba de procesar información, de ella, de Alex, de Theo, de Lea. Todo se le mezclaba. No sabía como actuar, como reaccionar. No entendía todavía que hacia en la casa de Lea. Sabia que había sido una mala idea ir ahí.

Juntó sus piernas con su cuerpo, sujetándolas con fuerza con ambos brazos. Hundió su rostro entre ellas y rompió en llanto nuevamente. Recordaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Alex y no podía evitar el llanto. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. Lo desconocía y por más que supiese que no pasaría a mayores, temía igual.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y pudo notar como Theo irrumpía en la sala de estar. Sin levantar su rostro, lo giró hacia la puerta y notó como sus miradas se encontraron. El muchacho se sorprendió al verla, sobre todo por el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Dianna se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se paró. No quería estar ahí.

_"Ya me voy"._ – Exclamó sin mirarlo.

_"Estas bien?"._ – Preguntó sorprendido.

_"Si si si! Por favor, decile a Lea que me tuve que ir"._ – Se acercó hacia él para retirarse.

_"Donde esta ella?"._ – Indagó mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

_"Se fue a bañar, le podes decir eso?"_. – Levantó su mirada dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas.

_"Porque no esperas a que salga y se lo decís vos?"._ – Exclamó con amabilidad. Se inclinó levemente y buscó la mirada de la rubia. – _"Segura que estas bien?"._

Dianna se quedo en silencio. No quería responder porque sabía que rompería en llanto nuevamente. Theo la sujeto del hombro y la incitó a caminara hacia la cocina. Estaba desconcertada, estaba siendo amable con ella. Después de aquella charla poco amistosa que habían tenido en el bar, no entendía muy bien aquella reacción.

_"Veni, toma un vaso de agua… te va a hacer bien"._ – Agregó mientras caminaban.

La rubia estaba completamente entregada, se encontraba en un estado sumiso, no podía oponerse a nada. Cualquiera que le diera algo de cariño para ella era bienvenido. Tampoco encontraba motivos para tratarlo mal, estaba siendo agradable sin necesidad.

Le ofreció el vaso. Dianna lo observó con cautela. – _"Gracias"._

_"De nada"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Te peleaste con Lea?"._ – Preguntó.

_"No… Con mi nov…"._ – Se corrigió. –_ "Con mi ex"._

_"Alex?"._ – Indagó Theo.

Dianna frunció su ceño, no entendía como sabia tanto. – _"Si….Como sabes su nombre?"._

_"Me contó Lea! Habla mucho de vos"_. – Rió para si mismo. – _"Por momentos demasiado"._ – La rubia bajo su mirada y rió para sus adentros. – _"Te dejó?"._ Agregó.

Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron en forma de sorpresa. No entendía desde cuando Theo tenía tanto interés en ella. –_ "Como?"_. – Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en si.

_"Perdón! No quise sonar intrometido"._ – Se justificó. – _"Solo que te vi tan mal y pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda…"_. – Tosió incomodo. –_ "Disculpa"._

_"No! Esta bien, disculpame vos a mi…"._ – Hizo una pausa. _– "Solo que me llamo la atención esto… esta preocupación para con mi persona"._ – Le clavó la mirada.

_"Lo sé… Te pido disculpas por lo mal que te pude haber tratado"_. – Gestó una mueca. – _"No fue lindo enterarme que mi novia me dejaba por vos…"_. – El silencio se hizo presente.

_"Prefiero no tocar ese tema…"._ – Aquella palabra, novia, había sido como un puñal. Todavía no estaba preparada mentalmente para escucharla. –_ "Gracias por la charla y todo…"._ – Miró el vaso. – _"El vaso de agua"._ – Se lo entregó, no sabia que decía, estaba nerviosa. – _"Pero es mejor que me vaya"._

_"Pero… Creí que esperabas a Lea"._ – Dejó el vaso en la mesada.

_"Si! Pero necesito encontrar un lugar donde dormir antes de que se haga mas tarde"._ – Por momentos sentía que hablaba con su mejor amigo. Aquella actitud la confundía.

Pudo notar como la presencia de Lea se hacia visible en la puerta de la cocina. Al verlos a los juntos su rostro se momificó. Sus ojos estaban más redondos y saltones de lo normal. No sabía que había pasado ahí, hacia cuanto que estaban juntos y solos. No sabía nada y temía de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

_"Todo bien?"._ – Preguntó con temor.

_"Si! Mas que bien"._ – Respondió Dianna mientras se acercaba a saludarla. – _"Me tengo que ir, menos mal que bajaste"_. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – _"Gracias por escucharme y ayudarme"._

_"Pero…"._ – Frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar la situación. – _"Ya tenés donde pasar la noche?"._

_"No! Voy a ir a un hotel"._ – Sonrió. –_ "Lo acabo de decidir"._

_"Perdón que me meta…"._ – Acotó Theo captando la atención de las dos. – _"Porque no te quedas acá?"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"Hay un cuarto de sobra"._

_"QUE?"._ – Preguntaron las dos a la vez.

La cara de Lea era indescriptible. Dianna se veía al igual que una persona que acababa de sufrir una trombosis. Theo estaba ofreciéndole que se quede a pasar la noche ahí?. Esto era demasiado, incluso para ella.

_"Que dije de malo?"_. – Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia. –_ "Creí que eran mejores amigas… Si cuando mas te necesita no estas, cuando vas a hacerlo?"._ – Se dirigió a Lea.

La morocha estaba sin habla. Su novio tenía razón. Si eran mejores amigas, debía quedarse, no había alternativa. No sabía que excusa decir, ni como justificarse. Dianna no emitía sonido. Estaban complicadas. La rubia sentía y sabia que aquel fin de semana iba a ser una convivencia algo extraña. Viviría con al persona que hasta hacia unos segundos consideraba su enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VOLVIO EL DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>**

**Muerte a Alex!** Que pasa con Theo?

_Que les parecio este vuelco?_

Escribi dos capitulos nuevos... la vuelta de NUEVOS CAMINOS me inspiró.

**Recomiendo que lo lean!**

Espero sus comentarios, que por cierto..._ volvieron a abandonarme_!

Gracias por hacer de mi domingo un dia tranquilo y no mandarme amenazas de ningun tipo!

Besos! Noe!

P.D: Quedan 4 capitulos (Si mal no recuedo y empezamos con el Tour...)


	51. Capitulo 51: Frenemies

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 51:<strong> Frenemies.

Dianna abrió la puerta de la casa de Lea. Se dirigía al super a comprar algo para abastecer aquella heladera. Si iba a quedarse por el fin de semana, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al abrirla pudo notar la presencia de Alex frente a ella, quien se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo sin dejar lugar a una posible reacción. La sujetó fuertemente de su boca, impidiendo que algún gritó pudiese escaparse.

Dianna forcejaba pero realmente no tenía fuerzas, cada movimiento que realizaba la debilitaba más. Estaba vulnerable, podía sentirlo. Intentaba llamar a Lea, a Theo, a alguien pero no podía, simplemente estaba acorralada.

La cara de Alex transmitía odio, ira, venganza. Los ojos de Dianna expresaban su miedo y las lágrimas brotaban de ellos como un río sin control. Estaba asustada, temía lo que pudiese pasar ante aquella reacción. La sonrisa con malicia en el rostro de Alex no hacia más que alterarla aun peor.

Quiso gritar y finalmente pudo. Al hacerlo notó que aquello no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla. Se encontraba sentada en la cama. Transpirada y agitada. Rogaba que aquel grito del sueño, no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Lea y a Theo.

Sus manos temblaban. Estaba en shock, aquello había sido tan real que no podía volver en sí. Estaba obsesionada. No podía vivir así el resto de su vida. No podía pensar todo el tiempo que Alex fuese a hacerle algo.

Sabía que aquel miedo tenía una razón de ser, no había sido realmente sincera con Lea. Tenia que contarle la verdad, debía decirle las cosas que Alex le había dicho y cual era el motivo de aquel temor que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama. Sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía de manera acelerada. Seguía nerviosa. Inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud en forma repetida. Buscaba encontrar aquella paz interior que le ayudara a conciliar aquel preciado sueño.

Era en vano, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, sus ideas invadían su cerebro y no podía relajarse. Muchas cosas la inundaban como recuerdos. A su vez estaba a la espera de que alguien abriese la puerta de ese cuarto. Podía sentir que aquel grito que la hizo salir del trance profundo en el que estaba, había sido fuerte y sonoro.

Pensar en Lea y en Theo, la llevaba a recordara aquella cena que habían tenido hacia exactamente unas siete horas. Miró su reloj. Eran las 4 AM. No tenia sueño. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a la par, casi ni pestañaba, mientras su cerebro no dejaba de procesar la información que la saturaba.

Si alguien hubiese apostado un millón de dólares a que ella y Theo estarían comiendo en la misma mesa, sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento de por medio, seguramente sería millonario en este preciso instante.

Aunque le costara reconocerlo, aquella cena había sido agradable. Se sentía a gusto en la casa de Lea y por más que tuviese un concepto preestablecido en base a Theo, notaba que podía ser más agradable de lo que suponía.

Era simpático y tenía un gran sentido del humor. No significaba que a partir de ahora serian amigos, pero al menos había logrado sacarla de aquel mal momento en el que se encontraba. Sus anécdotas y chistes lograban distraerla, al menos durante la comida.

Si bien sus ojos se focalizaban en aquella morocha de ojos saltones que se había situado frente a ella, podía afirmar que Theo tenía gran parte de mérito en más de una sonrisa gestada en la noche.

La morocha había estado medida. Se acercaba lo justo y necesario a su novio y extrañamente Theo no se ofendía por ello. Pareciera que ambos buscaban hacerla sentir cómoda dentro de esa situación extraña y poco común. Algo mal tenía que salir, no podía entender como todo era tan bueno y tan perfecto de golpe.

Hoy debían ir al set, sabia que no faltaba mucho para que la morocha se levantara. Ensayaban a las 8 AM para luego grabar por la tarde. Tendrían un día movido y eso la ponía feliz, debido a que despejaría su mente y evitaría pensar en aquello que la tenia a mal traer.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Marcaba las 4:17 AM. Un suspiró de frustración salió de sus labios. No podía entender como era que solo habían pasado 17 minutos. Se le estaba haciendo eterno. No lograba conciliar el sueño y sabía que no lo haría en lo que restara de tiempo.

Se paró de la cama y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado de que no se escuchara ningún tipo de ruido Asomó su rostro. La puerta que podía ver enfrente era la habitación de Lea, que lógicamente dormía con Theo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Pensar en esa imagen se lo provocaba. Su cabeza plasmaba pensamientos que prefería no reproducir. Esperaba que solo fuesen parte de su imaginación, el simple hecho de imaginarlos en la misma cama matrimonial donde ellas habían tenido aquella noche luego de los Golden Globes, le daba algo de asco.

No había sido la única vez. Después de ensayos, que derivaban en retornos tardíos a casa, varias veces había dormido allí. Tenían encuentros esporádicos como dos adolescente que se esconden de sus padres. Asemejaban a dos fugitivas que se encontraban para tener noches sexuales plasmadas de pasión y de deseo.

La casa de la morocha generalmente era el lugar elegido. Alguna que otra vez, el departamento de Dianna era el cómplice de aquellos encuentros, pero con menor frecuencia debido a que Alex tenia llave del lugar y temían que pudiese entrar en cualquier momento.

El simple hecho de pensar en aquellos encuentros le generaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía viva, Lea la hacia sentir viva y rebelde. Le daba esa adrenalina a su vida que la llevaba a cometer locuras que nunca antes pensaba que podía llegar a hacer.

Sus pasos eran delicados, sus movimientos eran lentos. Casi en el aire, bajó las escaleras. Evitaba que alguna madera rechinara, en busca de que nadie pudiese notar su temprano descenso.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, prepararía algo de café y miraría el techo hasta que el reloj se dignara a avanzar con más rapidez. Al llegar a la misma, fue directo a la alacena a buscar aquel objeto que pudiera contener el liquido preciado que iba a prepara. Luego se situó frente a la cafetera, depositando la taza al lado de la misma.

La analizaba con respeto, era algo tecnológica para ella. Inclinó su cuerpo en busca de mayor claridad a la hora de leer. Sus ojos se encontraban algo achinados por la fuerza que gestaba con su ceño. Su vista se veía algo borrosa debido a lo poco que había dormido.

Sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas, buscaba una posición cómoda para terminar de leer. Alzó su mano derecha y su dedo índice se acercó lentamente a uno de los botones. Temía lo que podía pasar si lo tocaba. Se imaginaba con la cafetera prendida fuego debido a una previa explosión. Estaba algo extremista y exagerada últimamente.

_"Necesitas ayuda?"_. – Exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, provocando que aquel silencio fúnebre en el que se encontraba se viera interrumpido. No pudo evitar asustarse. Estaba tan compenetrada en aquel objeto que aquello había provocado una reacción algo brusca.

Giró rápidamente sobre su eje, a la vez que emitía un leve gritó debido al susto. Su mano golpeó la taza que estaba al lado de la cafetera, provocando que la misma cayera al piso y se hiciera añicos.

Rápidamente depositó ambas manos en boca, tapándosela por completo. Sus ojos se depositaron en Theo, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina. – _"Me asustaste"_. – Exclamó nerviosa mientras se agachaba a juntar los pedazos de aquella difunta taza.

Se acercó a ayudarla. – _"Perdón! No era mi intención"._ – La mirada de ambos se encontraba en los pedazos de porcelana. – _"No esperaba que estuvieses levantada a esta hora"._

_"Yo tampoco!"._ – Exclamó mientras se levantaba con cuidado para tirarlos al cesto de basura. – _"Perdón por romper la taza…"._ – Susurró.

_"Todo bien! Hay cinco mas"_. – Expresó simpáticamente. – _"No quise asustarte, es mas… hable bajo para evitar eso"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Claramente no sirvió"._

_"Es que estoy algo perseguida!"_. – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _"No me hagas caso, creo que estoy mal de la cabeza"._ – Alzó la vista hacia Theo. – _"Donde esta la escoba?"._

_"Deja! Yo me encargo"_. – Se dirigió hacia el placard donde estaba guardada. –_ "Mala noche?"._ – Preguntó dándole la espalda.

_"Pésima!"._ – Respondió sin dudarlo mientras abría la alacena en busca de otra taza. – _"Vas a tomar café?"_. – Preguntó dándolo por obvio y sacando dos.

_"Si!"._ – Respondió acercándose a los pedazos que había en el suelo, junto con una escoba y una pala. – _"Dormiste incomoda?"_. – Comenzó a limpiar.

_"NOOO! Para nada!"._ – Buscaba dejar en claro que el lugar había sido totalmente acogedor. – _"Solo que tuve un sueño horrible…"_. – Suspiró. –_ "Una pesadilla"._ – Se dirigió a la cafetera y coloco una de las tazas. – _"Es este botón no?"._

Theo levantó su vista. – _"No, el otro"._ – Le señaló con su mano. Se acercó al cesto de basura y arrojó los pedazos que acababa de recoger. Se dirigió a Dianna para ayudarla con la máquina. – _"Sos muy tecnológica veo…"._ – Rió para sus adentros.

La rubia lo miró de reojo. Evitó hacer algún tipo de comentario agresivo. – _"Esta en chino, hasta ahora no se hablarlo…"_. – Se mordió los labios intentando contener una sonrisa.

Ambos cafés estaban listos. Theo se dirigió hacia la heladera a buscar algo de pan para realizar unas tostadas. Alzó su vista por encima de la puerta del artefacto. – "_Cuantas rodajas te saco?"._

Dianna volteó hacia él. – _"Gracias! Pero prefiero una fruta"_. – Sujetó ambas tazas y las llevo hacia el desayunador.

_"Fruta con café?"_. – Preguntó al aire mientras se introducía en la heladera en busca del pan. –_ "Que rica mezcla…"._

_"En el estomago se mezcla todo así que…."_. – Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.

Theo se acercó a la tostadora y colocó las dos fetas de pan para que se tostaran. Tardaron unos segundos. Al retirarlas se acercó a la banqueta que se encontraba enfrente de la de Dianna. Depositó las tostadas sobre el desayunador y arrimó la manteca junto con la mermelada.

_"Tan mala fue esa pesadilla?"._ – Indagó sin levantar la vista del pote de manteca.

Dianna revolvía su café con la cabeza gacha._ – "Horrible…"_ – Hizo una pausa. El silencio se adueñó del lugar por un momento.

Theo estaba interesado en saber que había soñado pero tampoco quería intrometerse más de lo debido. No eran amigos, no había confianza como para que preguntara mas de lo normal. La rubia podía sentir como el muchacho estaba tratando de ser amable y se preocupaba por ella. Necesitaba desahogarse.

_"Soñé con Alex"._ – Agregó por lo bajo. Los ojos de Theo se abrieron a la par mientras comía un trozo de tostada. Dianna lo miró de reojo. – _"Abría la puerta y estaba ahí… Se me venia encima, no podía detenerlo"._ – Se volvió a quedar en silencio.

_"Sabes que aquello es imposible"._ – Comentó. – "_No sabe donde vive Lea… Así que acá podes estar tranquila"._ – Su tono era dulce.

_"Lo sé!"_. – Suspiró. –_ "Parece que mi cabeza no asimila demasiado bien los hechos…"._ – Tomó un sorbo de café.

_"Te entiendo igual…". –_ Tomó un sorbo del suyo. – "_Es lógico que tengas miedo y que reacciones de ese modo…"._

El mutismo de la rubia lo decía todo. Estaba más allá de la realidad. Se encontraba en un mundo paralelo. Alzó su vista levemente y observaba como Theo comía. Lo analizaba con delicadeza. No entendía del todo como podían estar hablando tan bien.

_"Vos también tuviste una mala noche?"._ – Rogaba que no incluyera a Lea en la misma.

_"En unas horas viajo a Nueva York"._ – Tragó saliva. _– "Siempre me pongo algo ansioso antes de un vuelo"._

_"Pensé que te ibas a quedar acá…"._ – Preguntó con su ceño fruncido. Tomó otro sorbo.

_"Si, yo también, pero ayer me texteó mi representante para que viaje porque tenia una oferta de trabajo que necesitaba que analice…"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"Así que pasare el fin de semana allá"._ – Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. _– "Al menos se que Lea no va a estar sola!"._ – Sonrió.

Dianna podía sentir que su piel tomaba el color de un tomate. Un calor, que asemejaba vergüenza, recorría todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente desvió la vista y tosió, causa de los nervios. Aquel comentario la había incomodado.

Se sentía culpable. Lea lo engañaba con ella y el parecía no estar consciente de aquello, o en su defecto, lo estaba y prefería evitarlo. Tenía dos opciones en mente.

La primera: Sabía que era cornudo y que ella era la culpable de aquellos cuernos pero trataba de ser amable por la situación en la que se encontraba o simplemente por pedido de la morocha.

La segunda: No lo sabía, tenía sus dudas debido a lo ocurrido con anterioridad pero no tenía certeza de que siguiesen teniendo encuentros furtivos.

La realidad era que no sabía que le había dicho Lea respecto a la relación de ellas dos. No estaba al tanto de las cosas con él, debido a que evitaban hablar del tema. Suponía que Theo se sentiría seguro respecto a su persona, ya que al tener novio no podía ser una amenaza.

Aquel análisis no evitaba que la culpa se adueñara de su cuerpo. Se sentía mal. No disfrutaba el estar hablando con él mientras le ocultaba la relación que tenia con su novia. Theo estaba siendo agradable y sobre todo amable con ella. Empezaba a sentirse fatal y mala persona.

_"Dianna… Estas bien?"._ – Preguntó el muchacho mientras movía su mano delante de sus ojos.

La rubia volvió en si. – _"Perdón!"._ – Sacudió su cabeza. – _"Me perdí en mis pensamientos"._

_"Me di cuenta…"._ – Exclamó entremedio de una risa débil.

El silencio se volvió a adueñar del panorama. Disimuladamente miró su reloj y pudo notar que faltaban unos segundos para las 5 AM. Seguía sin entender porque la aguja se movía tan lento.

_"Ya pensaste que vas a hacer?"._ – Indagó el muchacho tratando de hacer ameno aquel desayuno imprevisto.

_"No lo sé con certeza"._ – Respondió con indecisión. –_ "Supongo que me quedare hasta el lunes que viene el cerrajero y volveré a mi departamento..."_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ "No quiero estar entremedio de ustedes dos"._

_"Por mi no hay problema"._ – Acotó automáticamente. –_ "Lea siempre fue así con sus amigos… Es una persona de gran corazón, le gusta ayudar a la gente y mas cuando se la necesita"_. – Miró a la mesa y sonrió. – "_Siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo y realmente te hace sentir muy bien cuando necesitas ese sostén"._ – Alzó su vista hacia los ojos de Dianna. – _"Cuando necesitas saber que no estás solo, me explico?"._

La rubia asintió con su cabeza. No pudo describir mejor la manera de ser de la morocha. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Lea era una persona excelente. Tenía sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero su corazón era enorme.

Notaba el brillo en los de Theo. Podía ver como sentía a la perfección cada palabra, cada frase que plasmaba. No solo lo pensaba, sino que lo sentía con cada parte de su ser. Aquello no hacia más que clavarse en su pecho como un puñal. La culpa volvía a invadirla.

_"Hace cuanto que la conoces?"._ – La intriga la superó.

_"A Lea?"._ – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. –_ "Puff hace mucho… Siempre fuimos buenos amigos, es imposible no quererla"._ – Sonrió.

_"Como la conociste?"._ – Terminó su café y comenzaba pelar su fruta.

_"Por Jonathan… Es un amigo de ambos, el me la presentó"._ –Agregó. –_ "No fue amor a primera vista, ella estaba focalizada en otras cosas y digamos que yo también…"._

_"Ahhh…."._ – Expresó Dianna como si no quisiera saber con exactitud de lo que estaba hablando.

_"No quería molestarte con mis comentarios"._ – Comentó Theo ante la actitud adquirida por Dianna.

_"Molestarme? Para nada! Si yo te pregunté!"._ – Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

_"Y vos con ella?"._ – Preguntó sin disimulo.

_"Yo con ella qué?"_. – Se sorprendió mientras comía un trozo de pera.

_"Fue amor a primera vista?"_. – Exclamó sin anestesia. Dianna se atoró con la fruta. Tosió con fuerza.

_"Qué?"._ – Se hizo la desentendida.

_"Si no querés contestarme, no lo hagas, pero no te hagas la tonta…"._ – Rió ante la reacción de la rubia. – _"Recuerdo claramente que me dejo por vos"._

_"Prefiero no recordar esa situación". –_ Respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Hizo una pausa. –_ "No, no lo fue"._ – Fue concisa.

_"Dejame adivinar, te enamoró su personalidad, su manera de ser, su locura, su atrevimiento, su sentido del humor"._ – Dianna lo observaba con atención, no entendía muy bien a lo que quería llegar con aquel interrogatorio que ella misma había comenzado.

Lo único que tenia en claro, era que Theo estaba describiendo con exactitud los sentimientos que tenia para con la morocha y lo que provocaba en ella. Sentía que en él producía exactamente lo mismo. Podía notarlo en cada frase que expresaba.

Finalmente asintió con su cabeza. – _"Me hizo cambiar mucho, me enseño cosas de mi misma que desconocía"_. – Suspiró al recordarlo. – _"Agradezco tenerla a mi lado, es muy importante para mi"._ – La mirada de Dianna penetró con fuerza en los ojos claros de Theo.

Pudo sentir como la rubia se sinceraba con él. Podía notar lo que sentía por su novia, se lo estaba transmitiendo a la perfección. Aquellos comentarios que salían de la boca de Dianna no hacían más que provocar un planteo acerca de su relacion con Lea. Podia notar el brillo que infundia su mirada.

_"Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella"_. - Destacó con desgano. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar.

Dianna se encontraba en otro mundo. -_ "Lo sé... Como le dije una vez, despues de mi mamá, es la mujer mas importante en mi vida"._ - Suspiró con una tonta sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro. Rapidamente recordó la presencia de Theo y sacudió su cuerpo volviendo en sí. - _"Perdon! No quise desubicarme con el comentario, ni nada por el estilo..."._ - Su nerviosismo no la dejaba expresarte con claridad.

_"Tranquila... No es necesario que te excuses"._ - Su tono era algo desanimado. La rubia notaba aquello y prefirió guardar silencio. Ya suficiente habia hablado sin necesidad. Theo optó por callar también, su cerebro estaba procesando informacion e hilando cabos.

Él la amaba, pero sabía que la morocha amaba a Dianna. Ahora ella estaba soltera. Sentía que al estar junto con Lea, impedía que fuese feliz con la persona que realmente la hacia serlo. Podía ver, a través de la mirada de la rubia, su interior. Su corazón transmitía ese amor hacia Lea que solo él podía entender.

No creía que le fuese infiel. No conocía aquella faceta de Lea, aunque sus dudas las tenía igual. No se atrevía a preguntárselo, como tampoco se atrevía a tocar el tema con la morocha. Estaban bien o al menos eso transmitía Lea. Tal vez lo que tuvo con Dianna había sido solo un capricho o algo momentáneo. No estaba seguro.

Lo único que tenia en claro era que Lea se encontraba con él. No porque la hubiese obligado, sino porque la morocha así lo había decidido. Desconocía las causas de aquella decisión pero era lo que había pasado.

Lo otro que notaba claramente, era el porque de aquel amorío con la rubia. Entendía porque Lea se veía perdía ante ella, era encantadora y no había vuelta que darle. Incluso él se veía perdido bajo aquellos encantos.

_"Yo también agradezco tenerla a mi lado"_. – Finalmente acotó tras aquel análisis mental.

Dianna estaba conteniéndose de decirle muchas cosas, de expresarle el amor por la persona que ahora era su novia. Sabía que debía medirse, no por ella, sino por Lea. Ella lo había elegido y aunque la culpa la invadía y aquel deseo de serle sincera se hacia presente, era consciente de que no le correspondía a ella ese trabajo.

_"Te puedo decir algo sin que lo tomes a mal, ni que preguntes nada al respecto?"._ – Finalmente expresó.

_"Claro"._ – Respondió Theo.

_"Cuidala! Y si te eligió a vos para tenerte a su lado, encargate de hacerla feliz porque vale oro y se lo merece"._ – Bajó su mirada junto con su cabeza. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

_"Te lo prometo"._ – Expresó Theo en un susurro. Volteó su cabeza hacia la escalera. –_ "Ahí viene Lea"._ – Agregó instantáneamente.

_"Que?". –_ Volvió en sí levantando su vista hacia él. – _"Como sabes?"._ – Preguntó sorprendida.

_"Escuche la puerta del baño"_. – Sostenía su mirada hacia la escalera esperando que la morocha se hiciera presente en ellas. Dianna imitó su gesto.

Pasaron solo unos segundos para que aquello se hiciera real. La figura de Lea comenzó a bajar por aquellas escaleras de madera mientras con una toalla se secaba el pelo. Su rostro se encontraba de costado.

Sabia que Theo estaba abajo porque no estaba en la cama cuando se levantó. No dirigió su rostro al frente debido al movimiento que estaba realizando.

_"Sabes si Di se levan…"._ – Interrumpió su pregunta al alzar la vista y notar que ambos se encontraban sentados, desayunando y observándola bajar por la escalera.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. No entendía nada. Miró a Dianna, no transmitía ira, ni enojo, ni tristeza, nada malo. Solo una mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, podía verse en su rostro. Rápidamente miro a Theo, su rostro transmitía felicidad al verla, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la recibía.

No entendía la situación, no entendía nada. Su novio estaba desayunando con su… No sabia como catalogarla, amante? Amigovia? Amiga con derecho? O simplemente amiga?. Sin dudas iba a necesitar que alguien le explicara las cosas con detalle.

* * *

><p>Releo, releo y releo este capitulo y no se que me pasó cuando lo escribi jajajaja<p>

Que charlita la de Di con Theo... No me digan que no es un amor!

A lo que quise llegar, que tal vez no sé si se transmite correctamente, es que los dos aman a Lea.

Ninguno esta con ella por que si o por hacerle mal al otro, sino porque la aman.

Que pasa que me abandonan? Hay gente que ya ni me firma... Les aburrió la historia?

**SINCERIDAD PLEASE!**

Gracias a los que siguen haciendolo.

Besos, Noe!

P.D: El cap. que viene vuelve Jess! (Ya la extrañaba)


	52. Capitulo 52: Tres son multitud

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 52:<strong> Tres son multitud.

_"Justo me estaba preguntando si estabas levantada"._ – Expresó Lea mientras seguía con su mirada desconcertada. Alternaba su vista a los ojos de ambos.

Theo se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. – _"Lo de siempre no?"._ – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

Dianna la observaba con dulzura. Lea se acercó a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su novio, quería corroborar que no estuviese escuchando. –_ "Pasó algo? Que hacían los dos juntos?" Discutieron? Se pelearon?._ – Susurró con ansias.

La rubia sonrió por lo bajo. – "_Quedate tranquila… Nos encontramos aca abajo y simplemente estábamos desayunando"_. – La mirada de Lea se hacia más intensa. – _"Enserio Le… Todo bien"._

_"No entiendo nada… Me vas a explicar?"._ – Se sentó a su lado.

_"Ahora?"._ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – _"No es mejor hablar después de que Theo viaje?"._ – Sentenció mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

_"Que dijiste?"._ – Se sorprendió la morocha.

"_Que va a ser mejor que hablemos cuando Theo salga de viaje"_. – Repitió Dianna mientras juntaba su desayuno.

_"Como sabes que viaja?"._ – Preguntó intrigada.

_"Me comentó mientras desayunábamos"._ – Exclamó de manera obvia. Pudo notar como el silencio se adueñaba del cuerpo de Lea y su rostro transmitia asombro. – _"Que?"_. – Alzó sus cejas. – _"Que pasa que me miras asi?"._

_"Nada! Solo que me sorprende"._ – Rió para si misma. – _"No sabia que fuesen tan buenos amigos…"._

_"No empieces a pensar cualquiera, nos encontramos aca abajo y simplemente hablamos de…"._ – Interrumpió su relato al ver la figura de Theo aparecer en la puerta. – _"Como te decía, me voy a bañar de una vez"._ – Concluyó descolocando a la morocha.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de comentario, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha que la recompusiera de aquella mala noche que habia pasado. Lea comenzó a degustar el delicioso desayuno que le habia preparado Theo. La incertidumbre y el desconcierto de saber que habia pasado entre ellos le generaban un mutimos interno, provocando un silencio general en la sala.

_"Estas bien?"._ – Indagó al notar la nebulosa en la que se encontraba su novia. – _"Solo son unos días los que me voy…"._ – Rió tímidamente.

Lea gestó una sonrisa falsa buscando disimular sus pensamientos. –_ "A que hora te llevo al aeropuerto?"._ – Volteó sobre su eje buscando el reloj de pared.

_"Dentro de media hora salimos"_. – Analizó la situación. – _"Voy a terminar de preparar las cosas que me quedan, te arreglas sola?"._ – Preguntó amablemente.

_"Claro! Gracias"._ – Sonrió con una mueca. – _"Por cierto, esta riquísimo"._

Pudo notar como su novio desaparecia escaleras arriba luego de una sonrisa que demostraba agradecimiento por aquel comentario. En media hora lo llevaría al aeropuerto y tendría a la rubia para ella sola todo el fin de semana.

Un escalofrio le corria por dentro, el simple hecho de pensarlo la hacia estremecer. Rapidamente se veía invadida nuevamente por la inseguridad que le generaba esa imagen, de los dos juntos, en su retina.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando finalizaba su desayuno pudo notar como la rubia descendia por las escaleras, con un aroma que colmaba todo el lugar y una presencia impactante que simplemente la hacia perder la razón.

_"A que hora tenemos que ir al set hoy?"._ – Exclamó mientras se secaba la cabeza.

_"A las 8 si mal no recuerdo…"_. – Trató de borrar todo pensamiento pervertido que pudiese venirle a la mente. – _"Vas a venir al aeropuerto conmigo?"_. – Indagó.

_"Que?"._ – Funció su ceño. –_ "Ehmmm… Gracias, pero paso! Porque?"._ – Rió ante aquella idea hilarante de la morocha.

_"Te preguntaba porque asi después íbamos directo al set, pero no importa… te paso a buscar…". –_ Recogió su desayuno.

_"Prefiero quedarme a ver si puedo dormir un poquito… Pasé una noche pésima"._ – Explicó efusivamente.

_"Dormiste mal?"._ – Indagó la morocha desde la cocina.

_"Mal?"._ – Entró en la misma habitación que ella. –_ "HORRIBLEEEEE!"._ – Rió al recordar su pesadilla, que ahora le causaba gracia. –_ "Te ayudo?"._ – Preguntó mientras se sumaba a la morocha.

_"Que pasó para que durmieras tan horrible?"_. – Abrió sus ojos buscando darle intensidad.

_"Soñé con Alex…"_. – Hizo una pausa al notar que Theo bajaba con las valijas. –_ "Cuando vuelvas te cuento bien"_. – Agregó rápidamente.

_"Vamos? Se me hace tarde"._ – Gritó Theo desde la otra habitación.

_"DAME UN SEGUNDO! ANDA SUBIENDO LAS VALIJAS AL AUTO"._ – Respondió con un tono alto. Inmediatamente volteó a Dianna. – _"Dormí hasta que vuelva, porque hoy a la noche te voy a cocinar, vamos a comer una rica cena y vamos a hablar de unas cuantas cosas"_. - Hizo una pausa. La rubia abrió su boca. – _"No! No tenes opciones". –_ Agregó mientras se retiraba rapidamente hacia el encuentro con su novio.

Dianna se quedo inmóvil riendo sola debido a la situación que acababa de presenciar. La espontaneidad de Lea la volvia loca. Le encantaba que fuese tan decidida y que no dudara a la hora de hacer algo, pero a su vez le sacudia su mundo.

Luego de unos minutos pudo notar como Theo se acercaba para despedirse de ella. Su cuerpo volvió en si y reaccionó con unos pasos hacia el muchacho.

_"Buen viaje"._ – Sonrió amablemente y extendió la mano a su espalda. Efectuó una palmada cordial.

Automaticamente pudo sentir como Theo le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo cálido. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par buscando el rostro de Lea quien estaba igual de sorprendida que ella ante aquel gesto de cariño de parte de su novio.

_"Gracias…"._ – Expresó el muchacho. – _"Espero que se solucionen rápido tus cosas"._ – Se separó con sutileza.

La rubia aun no habia reaccionado ante aquella imagen. No lo habia abrazado, no porque no quisiese sino porque no podia entrar en razón y asimilar los hechos. – _"Gracias… Por todo"._ – Finalmente agregó.

Theo recogió algunos objetos que debía llevar en la mano y salió por la puerta. Lea esperó a que lo hiciera para ir tras él. Efectuó algunos pasos de espalda sin retirarle la vista a Dianna quien permanecia petrificada. Moviendo su boca moduló una frase que la rubia no llegó a captar, pero sabia muy bien que hacia mención a aquella situación vivida recientemente.

Ambos se habían retirado. Estaba sola en la casa de Lea. Subió a su cuarto en busca de su celular, mientras bajaba las escaleras buscaba el contacto de Jessica. Eran las 6 AM en Los Angeles, seguramente ella se encontraba en Nueva York, por lo que podría llamarla sin problema gracias a la diferencia horaria.

J: "Amiguitaaa! Que sorpresa!".

D: "Cuando vovles?".

J: "Ehmmm… Si estoy bien, vos? Que bueno me alegro".

D: "Yo no estoy bien, por eso te llamo…. Necesito saber cuando volves".

J: "La semana que viene recién… Que paso Di? Me estas preocupando".

D: "Prefiero no hablarlo pro teléfono…"

J: "Otra vez te peleaste con Lea? Pensé que habían solucio…".

D: "No Jess! No me pelee con ella, es más, estoy viviendo en su casa".

J: "GUAUUUUU! Creia que estaba con el novio! No entiendo nada…".

D: "Con ella y con el novio… No preguntes".

J: "CON ELLA Y CON EL NOVIO? Y ENCIMA PRETENDES QUE NO PREGUNTE?".

D: "Baja la voz! No me siento muy bien, estoy sin dormir… Se me parte la cabeza".

J: "Que hiciste con Theo y con Lea? Te estoy desconociendo un poco…"

D: "Podes dejar de decir estupideces! Fui a tu casa, no estabas, no tuve otra opcion que venir a quedarme a lo de Lea! Estaba Theo pero me dijo que me quedara igual".

J: "Que cara rota esta chica! Pareciera que lo hace apropósito, te dice que te quedes mient…".

D: "Él me dijo que lo haga Jess… No ella".

J: "ÉLLLL? AH BUENOOOOOOOOOOO! Masoquista el hombre".

D: "Jajajajaja sos una idiotaaaaa! Extrañaba que me hicieras reir asi".

J: "Es que es verdad! Contame detalles de esa convivencia y de porque estas ahí".

D: "Es largo amiga… Ademas te vas a poner como loca, porque te conozco, y no quiero que tengas ganas de matar a nadie si no estoy enfrente para controlarte".

J: "Que pasó con Alex?".

D: "Ni lo nombre a él".

J: "No hace falta que lo nombres, se que pasó algo con él".

D: "Me peleé! Lo dejé y discutimos, por eso me fui de casa".

J: "Contame con detalles! Vos discutis con mucha gente y no por eso te vas de tu casa".

D: "Te voy a contar los detalles cuando nos veamos!".

J: "Porque no le pediste las llaves a Frank y te quedaste en casa?".

D: "Porque en la situación en la que me encontraba no pude pensar en eso".

J: "Bueno… anda ahora, ya sabes que podes pedírsela! Dudo que la estes pasando bien con Theo ahí".

D: "Se acaba de ir de viaje… Ademas no es como parece, aunque suene raro, me cae bien".

J: "SOS DI? Me cambiaron a mi amiga!".

D: "Si! Soy yo! Enserio te digo, es buena persona… Hablamos mucho y me ayudo bastante".

J: "No lo puedo creer! Estas hablando con el novio de tu amante!".

D: "No es mi amante!"

J: "Que mierda es entonces?".

D: "Esa necesidad de catalogar las relaciones! Nadaaaaa, es mi amiga".

J: "Vos sos mi amiga y no tenemos sexo por las noches!".

D: "No te compares con Lea! Me acabas de dar algo de asco! jajajaja Ademas eso fue en el pasado... Ya no pasa nada".

J: "Uhhhhh que pasó ahora?".

D: "Nadaaaa! Despues de hablar con él me replanteé muchas cosas… No me siento a gusto con lo que hago… Me siento culpable de engañarlo asi, descaradamente y él fue tan amable conmigo…".

J: "La que se tiene que sentir culpable es la novia Di! De que hablaron que te marcó tanto?".

D: "De ella! No sabes como le brillan los ojos cuando la nombra… La ama de verdad".

J: "Vos hablaste de ella también?".

D: "Si… Le dije que la cuidara, porque era una persona de oro, que si lo habia elegido a él para que la hiciera feliz, entonces que lo haga de la mejor manera posible".

J: "Tenes una afección cerebral?".

D: "No porque?".

J: "Le dijiste eso enserio?".

D: "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!".

J: "Claro… y después que? Hicieron un trio?"

D: "JAJAJAJAJAJA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

J: "No lo dije en chiste! SOS ESTUPIDA O QUE?".

D: "No entiendo que hice mal!".

J: "Vos te pensás que no se dio cuenta que a vos también te brillaban los ojos asi?"

D: "Que sabes! Si ni me viste!".

J: "Se te nota por teléfono lo enamorada de que estás, asi que en persona debe de ser muchísimo más claro".

D: "No me dijo nada, asi que dudo que se me haya notado algo".

J: "Que querías que te dijera? Disculpame Di, tenes algo con mi novia o es mi impresión?".

D: "Jajajajajaa que tarada que sos!"

J: "Es que es verdad! El pobre cornudo no sabe que sos vos la que le saca las ganas a la morocha cuando él esta trabajando en otra ciudad".

D: "Yo no le saco las ganas a nadie! Y no le digas así!".

J: "Dale Di! Le calentas la cama cuando él no está!".

D: "Suena horrible de esa forma! Me estas haciendo sentir mal… Ademas te dije que se terminó".

J: "Y si… Hay un dicho que dice, tres son multitud… Tomalo como mas te convenga".

D: "Ya lo sé! Tengo que hablar con ella… No quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal".

J: "Mira Di… Que se decida, o vos o él, pero asi tampoco puede seguir la situación"

D: "No me siento en una postura de poder exigirle que elija entre él o yo… No después de lo que pasó con Alex".

J: "Me vas a decir que lo dejaste por ella?".

D: "Si… Pero ella cree que lo deje porque no sentía lo mismo".

J: "Seguro cree eso porque vos le mentiste y se lo hiciste creer, no?".

D: "OBVIO!… En realidad no! Le dije que lo deje por ese motivo ya que no podia dejarlo por ella porque ahora tenia novio y no podia pedirle que me elijera a mi".

J: "Si que podes! PEDISELO!".

D: "NO JESS!"

J: "Vas a seguir esperando como una idiota? El tiempo pasa eh! Despues se compromete con Theo, se van a vivir juntos y no hay vuelta atrás".

D: "No va a pasar eso! Y si llega a pasar es porque ella asi lo decidió!".

J: "Tu pasividad me enerva! Te pegaría un buen golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionaras".

D: "Él la ama! Lo pude notar, lo pude ver!".

J: "VOS TAMBIEN LA AMAS!".

D: "Si… Pero no puedo mostrarme con ella como lo hace él! Ademas ella lo escogió".

J: "Está con Theo porque vos estabas con el idiota de Alex! AY DIOSSSSSSS".

D: "Calmate! No le voy a exigir nada! No se discute eso! Desde cuando llamas idiota a Alex?".

J: "Desde que no me queres contar que te hizo! Van a pasar el fin de semana solas?".

D: "Si….Por?"

J: "Que pensas hacer cuando llegue como leona en celo a tu cama?".

D: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO LO VA A HACER!".

J: "Que apostamos?".

D: "Nada! No lo va a hacer porque le voy a decir que no!".

J: "Reitero, que apostamos?"

D: "Lo que quieras!".

J: "Ok! Lo pienso y te digo por mensaje".

D: "Bueno! Gracias por escucharme".

J: "De nada y acordate que Frank tiene llave o mejor dicho, no te acuerdes y aparece en la casa de Lea con una buena excusa".

D: "No fue excusa! No me di cuenta de pedírselas".

J: "Bueno, podes ir ahora a pedirlas"

D: "No quiero estar sola, además Alex sabe donde vivis vos".

J: "Porque te fuiste del departamento?".

D: "Porque tiene las llaves y tengo miedo que entre cuando estoy durmiendo o estoy distraída".

J: "Que te hizo para que tengas tanto miedo?".

D: "Te dije que después te contaba…".

J: "Si! Pero me preocupa un poco lo que me decis".

D: "Estoy bien, quedate tranquila, cuando volves cenamos y te cuento bien todo".

J: "Estoy tranquila porque sé que estas con la enanita esa, que tendra miles de cosas para criticar, pero soy consciente que te cuida mejor que nadie… Me vas a llamar cualquier cosa?".

D: "Obvio amiga! Te amo sabes? Gracias por todo".

J: "Yo mas rubi! Cuidate mucho y portate mal…"

D: "Jajajajaja un beso!".

Aquella charla con Jessica se habia extendido mas de lo que pensaba. Quedaba una hora para ir al set. Ya eran las 7 AM y suponía que la llegada de Lea era inminente. No habia podido dormir como tenia planeado, pero la voz de Jessica la habia llenado de energía y como siempre, le habia aclarado el panorama.

Tenia razón cuando decía que tres eran multitud, siempre habia un tercero entre ellas. Debian esclarecer las cosas de una vez y tomar las riendas de esta relación que ni siquiera podia definir.

La entrada de la morocha fue inmediata. Parecia que estuviese programada al igual que la alarma de un reloj. Al abrir la puerta pudo notar la presencia de Dianna ante ella. Se sorprendió parecia que habia estado ahí parada desde que se fueron.

_"No dormiste?"._ – Indagó mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

_"No! Estuve hablando con Jess y se me pasó la hora". –_ Respondió mientras buscaba su bolso. – _"A que hora tenemos que salir?"._

Lea observó el reloj de la pared. – _"En unos 20 minutos mas o menos"._ – Apreciaba como la rubia ordenaba sus cosas para llevar al set. –_ "Di…". –_ Murmuró en forma de aprobación. – _"Que pasó con Theo?"._

_"Hablamos"._ – Expresó sin levantar la vista de su bolso. – _"Todo más que bien, quedate tranquila"._

_"Quiero que me cuentes con detalles Di!"._ – Su tono se volvia acelerado. Estaba ansiosa

Dianna acotó con pasividad. –_ "Creia que hoy a la noche ibas a hacer una rica cena para que hablemos de este tema"._

_"Si! Pero la intriga me mata!"._ – Buscaba sus ojos. – _"No es normal encontrarse a tu novio y a mi …."_. – Hizo una pausa repentina.

_"Y a tú qué?"._ – Alzó la vista penetrándola con la mirada. –_ "Que soy Lea?"._

La morocha no sabia que decir, que hacer, como reaccionar. Queria que se abriera un agujero justo debajo de ella y que la tierra la succionara mágicamente. Volvió a observar el reloj. Debian irse.

_"Nos tenemos que ir"._ – Suspiró mientras sujetaba sus objetos personales. _- "Hoy a la noche hablamos… Va a ser lo mejor"._

Lea intentaba esquivar y dilatar el tema lo más posible. Temía por lo que podian haber llegado a hablar y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, sabía que fuese lo que fuese, ella tenia todas las de perder.

* * *

><p><strong>USTEDES SON HIJASOS DEL RIGOR! QUIERO QUE TODOS LO SEPAN!**

Los tengo que amenazar para que me firmen? No ven que me deprimo? =(

_Voy a responder a todos los que firmaron, uno por uno, porque estoy buena..._

Darkhannock: No le hizo nada grave... Digamos que abuso de poder acerca de una informacion que tiene. Di esta algo sensible y dramatica en este tiempo, asi que exagera todo... No va a haber venganza, asi que lamento defraudarte jajajajajaja.

ChloeFrej: Ahi opinamos distinto, para mi Theo es Bi, al igual que Lea. Me alegro que igualmente te haya gustado el capitulo.

Michel-10: LA IMPACIENCIA TE VA A MATAR! jajajajajaja Se acerca el tour... muchas cosas van a pasar ahi.

marissa: A mi tambien me da pena Theo! Me cae bien (No me maten). Las adicciones son malas, no me hago responsable!

ana: Lees mi mente? Dianna esta con culpa, Lea va a tener que encontrar la manera de removerla de su cuerpo... Respecto a la ultima frase, claramente esta cediendo terreno.

GoAgro: QUE HONOR TU FIRMA! Amo Encuentrame una Razon (SI NO LO LEYERON LEANLO!). Muchas gracias!

HeYaAchele: Espero con ansias tus firmas! jajajaja Gracias!

kkkk: No se si fue un elogio o una critica! No se que me fume, justamente ese dia! jajaja

AcheDi12: Me alegro mucho que te guste! Actualizo todos los dias (o al menos intento hacerlo) Tranquila. Gracias!

KAMILA: Gracias! Y bienvenida!

whoisthatgir: El capitulo que viene te responde un poco como quedan las cosas! Muchas gracias!

bioletta: En el capitulo de Boston I Lea habla con Theo y lo deja por Di. Porque le dice que la ama. Gracias por leer!

Anna Lemos: Lea esta algo insoportable! Y esta bastante molesta tambien. Ya van a ver el capitulo que sigue!. Gracias.

evelyn: Por dios! Que elogio! Es muy grande la palabra talento, creo que me queda enorme! Gracias!

romiina culle: Bienvenida! Tu inbox me alegro la mañana! jajajaja Gracias!

Andre: Tampoco se si fue un elogio o un insulto jajajajaja Te parece bizarro?...

Topi: ESCRIBO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO! NECESITO DOS MANOS MAS jajajajaja Gracias!

Biankita87: Se quedaran solas? Todavia no me conoces? DESPUES DE 52 CAPITULOS NO ME CONOCES? jajajajaja

alep: Todo tiene un proposito... Veremos si logro encontrarselo!

Yo: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste!

cookieaiida: No es nada grave! jajajajaja Di es algo exagerada o tal vez piensa que a Lea le va a molestar mas...Muchas gracias por leer y firmar siempre!

Karen: Gracias! Ya te extrañaba jajajajaa espero que andes bien en la facu! Besos y gracias de nuevo!

**Respecto a los capitulos que le siguen**

Capitulo 53: Culpable.

Capitulo 54: Happy Birthday Lady Di.

Despues empezamos con el Tour 2011 que no se con exactitud cuantos capitulos va a tener.

No las/los aburro mas con mi discurso eterno! jajajaja

**COMENTEN TANTO COMO AYER!  
><strong>

Besos, Noe!


	53. Capitulo 53: Culpable

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Este capitulo va dedicado a <span>Marissa<span> por su cumpleaños (que fue ayer jajaja) Espero que lo disfrutes!_

**Capitulo 53:** Culpable.

Aquella ida al set había sido silenciosa. Los temas a tocar eran irrelevantes y de poco interés para ambas partes. Hablaban de trabajo, del sueño que habia tenido Dianna, de la gira que se acercaba, de los eventos a los que debían asistir y de la temporada que seguía en alzas a punto de culminar.

Al llegar cada una se dirigió a su tráiler en busca de la ropa correspondiente al capitulo que debian. Lea se encontraba en el suyo cuando la puerta sonó con intensidad.

_"ESTA ABIERTO!"_. – Gritó.

Jenna entró como tromba, cerrando la puerta tras ella de manera inmediata. –_ "Es verdad que la rubia esta viviendo con vos?"._

Lea se sorprendió al escuchar aquel comentario de la boca de su amiga. – _"De donde sacaste eso?"_. – Indagó sin salir de su asombro.

_"Lo estaban hablando los chicos, no sé de dónde lo sacaron pero porque soy la última en enterarme?"_. – Reprochó la asiática.

_"No es algo gracioso ni bueno como para andar divulgándolo por ahí…"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Esta en mi casa por fuerza mayor y creo que corresponde que sea ella quien te lo cuente, no yo!"_. – Sentenció mientras ultimaba detalles de su vestuario.

_"Y Theo?"_. – Se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una postura algo intimidante.

_"Bien, gracias por preguntar"_. – La ironía en su tono de voz se hacia presente.

_"No me hagas golpearte!"._ – Exclamó ofuscada.

La morocha levantó su vista mirando a Jenna a través del espejo. – _"Que es lo que querés saber?"._

"_Me dijiste que estaba viviendo con vos y ahora me decís que está la rubia…"_. – Frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar los hechos. –_ "Tienen días asignados?"._

_"No! Theo estaba presente cuando Dianna vino para quedarse"._ – Sentenció con firmeza.

_"Discutieron?"._ – Tomó asiento en el sofá.

_"Para nada…"_. – Se dirigió hacia su bolso. –_ "Yo le dije que no podía quedarse…"._ – Alzó su vista hacia Jenna. –_ "Por razones obvias!" -_ Volvió a depositar la atención en su bolso. -_ "Y Theo fue quien la invitó a hacerlo"._

_"Theo?"._ – Repitió sorprendida. – _"Estas bromeando!"._

_"Me ves cara de chiste?"._ – Respondió de mala gana.

_"Que humor que tenemos…."_. – Alzó sus cejas mientras revoleaba sus ojos. – _"Igual te entiendo… Aquella convivencia debe de haber sido un caos"._

_"Eso es lo que me tiene así"_. – Volteó sobre su eje. Su tono se elevaba lentamente. – _"Que se llevaron bien!"._

_"A que llamas bien?"._ – Intentaba comprender la situación.

Lea tomó asiento en una de las sillas. – _"Me refiero a que cenamos y nos reímos los tres… Baje a la mañana y estaban ahí, los dos juntos, desayunando… Theo se fue de viaje y se despidió con un abrazo"_. – Suspiró. – _"Con un abrazo!"._

_"Le preguntaste lo que hablaron?"._ – La boca de Jenna permanecía abierta tras el asombro de la noticia.

_"A Theo no… A Di!"._ – Sacudía su cabeza. – _"Estoy como algo desorientada"._

_"Que te dijo la rubia?"._ – Trataba de aclarar la cabeza de su amiga.

_"Nada! No me contó porque estaba él ahí y después cuando volví del aeropuerto me hizo una pregunta que todavía no puedo terminar de digerir"._ – Resopló ofuscada.

_"Que pregunta?"._ – Indagó.

_"Dije que Theo era mi novio y cuando hice mención a ella me quede callada"._ – Abrió los ojos. – _"Me preguntó que era ella!"._

_"Que es ella en tu vida?"._ – La psicología de la asiática la estaba desesperando.

_"NO LO SE!"._ – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _"Deja de psicoanalizarme por favor!"._

_"No te estoy haciendo nada! Solo te estoy abriendo los ojos!"_. – Cada palabra que emitía retumbaba con fuerza dentro de la morocha. – "_Te das cuenta que estas haciendo mal las cosas no?"._

_"Estoy harta que todo el mundo diga que hago bien o mal las cosas!"_. – Abrió sus manos. –_ "HARTA!"._

_"Calmate!"._ – Exigió con un grito seco. –_ "Estoy intentando ayudarte"._ – Hizo una pausa al notar el estado de saturación de su amiga. – _"Contame que pensas"._

_"NO SE QUE HACER!"._ – Volvió a alzar la voz. El rostro de Jenna lo decía todo, por lo que suspiró y buscó aquella paz interior. –_ "No se para donde salir corriendo, no se que rumbo tomar"._ – Fue clara.

_"A ver… Vamos a tratar de que te esclarezcas las cosas… Estas bien con Theo?"._ – Comenzó con el interrogatorio.

_"Si! Se esta portando muy bien, más con esto que paso ahora… No puedo decir nada de él"._ – Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo.

_"Lo amas?"._ – Indagó.

_"Claro que lo amo!"._ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _"No estaría con él si no"._

_"Lo amas como a la rubia?"._ – Preguntó con una mueca de superioridad.

Lea se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba procesando aquella pregunta mientras evitaba reconocer lo que realmente sentía. Jenna había dado en el clavo. Ella amaba a Dianna y al parecer se notaba a la legua.

_"No…"._ – Susurró con debilidad.

_"Entonces no lo hagas sufrir!"_. – Sentenció. – _"No se merece esto… No solo lo estas engañando con ella, sino que además le estas vendiendo una relación perfecta cuando amas a otra persona"._

_"Quien te dijo que lo engaño?"._ – Le clavó la mirada rápidamente.

_"Ay Lea por favor!"_. – Se levantó de su asiento. – _"Me estas cargando no? Lo sabe todo el mundo!"._ – Su tono se elevaba.

_"Que cosa sabe todo el mundo?"_. – Preguntó con cautela.

_"Que estas con Di! Se nota de acá a Japón que tienen relaciones sexuales!"._ – Rió para si misma. –_ "Las vende la cara! Hasta el mas mínimo utilero lo nota"._

Los ojos de la morocha se abrían a la par y su boca determinaba su grado de sorpresa. –_ "Enserio me decís?"._

_"Lamentablemente… Si!"._ – Frunció su boca al finalizar la frase.

_"Dicen algo al respecto?"._ – Exclamó obnubilada por la sorpresa.

_"No Le… Nadie va a comentar nada! Es lógico!"._ – Contestó de manera obvia. Pudo notar como la morocha se tomaba la cabeza en busca de una respuesta que claramente no encontraba. El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos.

_"No se que hacer"._ – Finalmente expresó.

_"Te puedo ayudar?"._ – Preguntó esperando autorización para hablar. Notó como la cabeza de la morocha se movía a modo de aprobación. – _"Tenés opciones..."._ – Hizo una pausa.

_"Cuales?"._ – Expresó con temor.

_"Seguís con Theo y dejas a la rubia o te la jugas por ella sin que te importe nada mas"._ – Se quedo en silencio esperando algún comentario de la morocha. Comentario que nunca llegó. – _"Yo escogería la primera"._

La mirada de Lea fue, claramente, fulminante. Se sorprendió ante aquel comentario de su amiga. – _"La primera? Me acabas de decir que no merece que lo lastime"._

_"Por eso te dije que tenés que dejarla"_. – Resaltó. – _"Me cae bárbaro Di, me parece divina y creo que te hace muy bien, pero en el ambiente en el que vivimos, la relación de ustedes es imposible"._

_"Porque?"_. – Su tono se volvía soberbio. –_ "Crees que no tengo las agallas para decirle a los medios que la amo?"._

_"La verdad?"._ – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. – _"No! Ni vos, ni ella"._ – Tomó aire. – _"Sobre todo ella"._

_"Uno por amor puede enfrentar muchas cosas"._ – Sentenció con algo de molestia.

_"Respeto que la ames y entiendo lo que me decís, pero la realidad es que la relación de ustedes no es factible! Nunca la vas a sacar a la luz, al menos no hasta que siga el auge de Glee"._ – Suspiró. – _"No te sirve de nada que te mientas como lo estas haciendo"._

Lea se quedó en silencio. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero no quería reconocerlo. Le dolía tener que hacerlo. Amaba a Dianna y moría por poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tenia que aclarar varios temas en su cabeza. Aquello la estaba matando. Toda esta situación la estaba volviendo loca. Se vieron interrumpidas por un asistente que las llamaba para grabar.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. La morocha abrió la misma mientras daba lugar para que Jenna saliera. La asiática la observaba con cariño. Quería hacerle saber, a través de sus ojos, que contaba con ella siempre.

_"Pensá bien las cosas"._ – Expresó dulcemente mientras le palmeaba el hombro junto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lea solo se limitó a devolvérsela.

Aquella tarde en el set había sido un suplicio. Las horas no pasaban mas y las tomas se volvían eternas. Eran divertidos los guiones, las canciones y las escenas pero el estado calamitoso en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, no ayudaba para nada.

Quería llegar a su casa, tener esa planeada cena con Dianna y hablar de una vez por todas acerca de las cosas que pasaban entre ellas. Necesitaba saber que hablaron con Theo y en base a eso ver como seguir con su vida.

La vuelta a casa había sido similar a la ida al set. Charlas cotidianas, temas confortables que no incomodaran a ninguna. Ambiente calido para ir calentando la noche agitada que vendría detrás.

Al llegar la rubia se dirigió al baño. Lea la observó con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar los artefactos para cocinar. Se colocó su delantal.

_"Estoy agotada!"._ – Exclamó Dianna mientras se sentaba en la banqueta y apoyaba sus brazos en el desayunador. Sus ojos se focalizaron en Lea a través de aquel minibar. – _"Que vas a cocinar?"._

_"Brócoli?"._ – Preguntó buscando afirmación. La sonrisa de Dianna fue suficiente. Su mente pensaba la manera de empezar la conversación pero no sabia muy bien como.

La rubia jugaba con su celular hasta que el ruido de la cámara captó la atención de la morocha. Dirigió su mirada con rapidez y pudo notar como una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_"Te veías muy tierna en esa pose y con ese delantal"._ – Exclamó a modo de justificación.

_"Estoy impresentable"._ – Rió para si misma mientras volvía a depositar la atención en lo que estaba realizando. – _"Y de mas esta decir que ni se te ocurra subirla al Twitter!"._

_"Tarde!"_. – Expresó la rubia con una mueca de lamento.

_"Te voy a matar!"._ – Rió tratando de romper un poco la tensión del ambiente.

El silencio se volvió a adueñar. Lea estaba concentrada en la comida y Dianna estaba incomoda. Todavía estaba esperando la respuesta de la morocha respecto a la pregunta que había hecho a la mañana. Decidió tomar la iniciativa.

_"Vas a estar así toda la noche?"._ – Preguntó con amabilidad.

_"Así como?"_. – Respondió sin mirarla.

_"Callada, seria, de mal humor"._ – Su voz disminuyó luego de la última frase.

_"Mal humor? Para nada!"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Estoy cansada, nada mas"._

_"Cansada de que?"._ – Se hizo la desentendida.

_"Cansada del baile de hoy… Cansada de la situación que nos rodea"._ – Acotó como si nada.

_"Siento una indirecta"._ – Susurró.

_"Si querés puedo ser mas directa"._ – Le dirigió su mirada.

Dianna frunció su ceño ante el ataque sin necesidad de la morocha. –_ "Claro! Me encantaría!"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"Podrías empezar por sincerarte en decirme que soy yo para vos"._

_"O podrías empezar vos y decirme que hablaste con Theo"._ – Alzó sus cejas mientras abría sus ojos. – _"Después de esa charla cambiaste tu manera de ser…"._

La rubia rió para si misma. – _"Estas pensando cualquiera Le!"._

_"Contame que hablaste con él entonces…."._ – Replicó mientras retomaba la atención a la comida.

_"No te contó mientras fueron hacia el aeropuerto?"_. – Preguntó con sorpresa.

_"No Di! Sino no te estaría preguntando"._ – Volvió a mirarla. – _"Hay algo que no quieras decirme?"._

_"Para nada! Hablamos de vos…"._ – Sentenció con debilidad.

_"De mi?"._ – Sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

_"Si Lea! Realmente te sorprende? Es algo que se cae de maduro me parece"._ – Se mordió el labio mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

_"Se pelearon?"._ – Indagó con temor.

_"Para nada!"_. – Suspiró. – "_Me hizo dar cuenta de varias cosas que cambiaron mi manera de ver"._ – Bajó su mirada.

_"Por eso estas así?"._ – Inhalo profundo.

_"Estoy igual que antes Le!"_. – Golpeó la mesa por la inercia que llevaban sus manos al apoyarlas. La morocha se sobresaltó. – _"Perdón… No quise asustarte"._

Lea intentó serenarse y volver a una charla amena. – _"Que te dijo para que te replantearas?"._

_"No me dijo nada directamente, solo me hablo de vos, ósea lo que siente por vos y eso llevo a que me replanteara"._ – Intentaba buscar las palabras justas. El rostro de la morocha transmitía incertidumbre. – _"Él te ama, pude notarlo en sus ojos, en cada una de sus palabras"._

_"Ya se que me ama!"._ – Respondió algo ofuscada. – _"Lo que no entiendo es en que te cambia eso a vos?"._

_"En que me sentí para la mierda!"._ – Alzó su tono. -_ "Me hablaba de vos como si fueras un ángel, ESTA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE VOS!"_. – Sus ojos se abrían intentando transmitir las palabras. –_ "Y yo sabiendo que lo engañas conmigo… Sabes que hermoso?"._

Lea conservaba su postura. La observaba de reojo. – _"Él sabe que lo engaño con vos"._

_"Que? Se lo dijiste?"_. – Preguntó sorprendida.

_"No!"_. – Giró su rostro. – _"Te volviste loca? No quiero lastimarlo!"._

_"No querés lastimarlo? Y haciendo lo que haces no lo lastimas?"._ – Rió frustrada. – _"No te sentís culpable engañándolo? No te sentís como me siento yo?"._

_"No se como te sentís"._ – Respondió con desgano.

_"Me siento una basura!"_. – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la alacena. – _"Esta culpabilidad me esta matando!"._ – Escogió dos platos. – _"Donde los pongo?"._

Lea volteó y le señaló la barra con sus ojos. Volvió su vista a la sartén. –_ "No veo porque te sentís tan mal… Mejor dicho, no entiendo desde cuando!"._

Dianna se acercó a la barra y comenzó a armar la mesa. Volvió a la alacena a buscar dos vasos. –_ "Vos no sentís esta culpa de la que te hablo?"._ – Preguntó sorprendida.

Podía notar como el rostro de la morocha transmitía molestia. Estaba ofuscada, le molestaba hablar del tema. – _"Si Di! Si, siento culpa! Que me sugerís que haga?_". – Volteó ofendida.

_"No lo se! Pero yo no pienso seguir así!"._ – Sentenció mientras depositaba los vasos.

_"A que te referís?"._ – Comenzó a servir lo que estaba cocinando.

_"Que no voy a seguir estando con vos como estábamos haciéndolo…"._ – Suspiró. –_ "No puedo!"._

Notó como la rubia buscaba bebida en la heladera. –_ "Ahí tenés vino si querés"._ – Señaló un estante.

Alzó su vista hacia donde estaba señalando Lea. – _"Gracias, pero prefiero agua"_. – Buscó la botella y la llevo hacia la mesa. –_ "No vas a decirme nada acerca de lo que dije?"._ – Preguntó con inquietud mientras tomaba asiento.

_"No tengo nada para decir"._ – Se ubicó frente a ella. Evitaba mirarla. Estaba ofendida. –_ "Si es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada!"._ – Sonrió con falsedad.

_"Te conozco Lea! Se que te molestó lo que dije"._ – Revolvió su comida para que se enfriara. – _"Te molesta lo que decidí? Te parece que estoy equivocada?"._

_"No te entiendo! Nada mas!"_. – Probó un bocado.

_"Que no entendés? Que no quiera estar con vos porque tenés novio?"._ – Sonrió mientras soplaba la porción que estaba por ingerir. –_ "Creo que es razonable lo que planteé"_. – Degustó el mismo.

Lea optó por el silencio. No tenia nada para decir y temía que aquella decisión, que parecía ser tan clara para la rubia, la llevara a decir algo que se arrepintiera.

_"No entiendo porque estás con él"._ – Sentenció Dianna entre bocados.

_"Lo mismo pensaba yo cuando vos estabas con Alex"._ – Respondió sin levantar la vista de su plato.

_"Por eso lo dejé! Porque empecé a tener esto…"._ – Intentaba buscarle un nombre. –_ "No se como llamarlo…"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"Lo que sea que tengamos"._

_"Claramente, no soy igual que vos"_. – Gestó una mueca con algo de soberbia.

_"Claramente!"._ – Usó el mismo tono que la morocha. –_ "Si lo vas a engañar, para eso dejalo"._ – Agregó con bronca.

_"No lo quiero dejar!"._ – Alzó la voz junto con su mirada. – _"No se estar sola! Necesito de alguien que me haga sentir real! Necesito de esa pareja que me de seguridad, que sepa que cuando necesite un abrazo lo voy a tener"_. – Inhaló buscando la calma.

_"Si no lo ves nunca!"_. – Rió irónicamente.

_"Mas allá de la distancia, puedo salir con él sin necesidad de esconderme o de temer lo que puedan llegar a decir!"_. – Respondió con un ataque.

Dianna tragó saliva e hizo un silencio. – _"Eso dolió…."._

_"No quise ofenderte!"._ – Volvió a bajar su mirada y prosiguió con su comida.

El silencio se hacia presente. Ninguna miraba a la otra. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido de sus mandíbulas procesando aquella cena. Dianna la observaba de reojo. No quería ser agresiva pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas a medio hablar.

_"Estas siendo egoísta"._ – Acotó débilmente.

Lea rió sorprendida. – _"Egoísta? No te confundas Di!. Yo también quiero ser feliz!"_. – La miró con sus cejas arqueadas. Transmitía pena. – _"Creo que me lo merezco"._

_"Y la felicidad de la persona que elegís para estar a tu lado que?"_. – Abrió sus ojos.

_"Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por él?"._ – Resopló molesta.

_"No es por él! Es por mi también!"._ – Su ceño se fruncía con fuerza. –_ "No ves que yo también me siento usada?"._

_"Usada?"._ – Rió irónicamente. – _"Bue! Lo que me faltaba…."_. – Comenzó a levantar su plato. – _"Te recuerdo que YO me la jugué por vos y VOS fuiste a los brazos de Alex"._ – Recriminó.

_"Que no veas los actos, no quiere decir que la gente no se juegue por vos también"_. – Susurró.

_"Que?"._ – Cuestionó mientras volteaba sobre su eje. – _"Que dijiste?"._ – Su tono se aceleraba. – _"Nunca te la jugaste por mi!"._

_"ESO ES LO QUE VOS CREES!"_. – Gritó Dianna mientras lo ahogaba en llanto. Depositaba su rostro sobre sus manos. Sus codos estaban sobre la barra.

Lea estaba descolocada. Dianna estaba muy sensible últimamente pero que llorara de golpe, de ese modo, con esa fuerza y esa magnitud, no era normal. No pudo con su genio, rápidamente dejó el plato en el lavatorio y se acercó a ella. La sujeto entre sus brazos y se infundieron en un abrazo profundo.

_"Alex me amenazó con vos…"_. – Exclamó entre llantos. Lea acariciaba la cabeza de Dianna quien aun se encontraba sentada en la banqueta. Las manos de la rubia se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de la morocha, mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho.

_"Me amenazó con contar lo nuestro…"._ – Intentaba calmarse. – "_Tengo miedo de las repercusiones que pueda tener"._ – Se separó lentamente para depositar la mirada en los ojos de Lea.

_"Porque no me lo dijiste antes?"._ – Preguntó con dulzura mientras secaba las lágrimas que descendían por su mejilla.

_"No sabia como lo ibas a tomar! No se lo conté! Vio mi notebook y las cosas que tengo de las dos, las fotos… "_. – Trataba de explicarse. Lea la observaba con amabilidad.

_"No tenés que explicarme nada"._ – Sonrió. – _"No me molesta si sale a la luz…"._

Dianna sonrió ante aquel comentario. La había librado de aquel peso que la tenia a mal traer. –_ "Gracias"._ – Podía sentir como Lea se acercaba. No entendía si por inercia o apropósito. La detuvo con sutileza.

Los ojos de la morocha buscaban la boca de la rubia. Rápidamente se depositaron en su mirada. – _"Que pasa? No querés?"._

El silencio de la rubia transmitía con claridad la lucha interna que sentía. Su cuerpo decía que si, pero sus principios se oponían. _– "No voy a estar con vos mientras sigas con Theo". –_ Bajó su rostro.

_"Esta vez lo vas a cumplir?"._ – Cuestionó la morocha, haciendo mención a la cantidad de veces que había jurado hacerlo y se veía vencida.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza, lo que llevo a que Lea se alejara. Dianna la seguía con su mirada. _– "Siempre terminas renunciando a mi, te das cuenta no?"._ – Su voz transmitía tristeza.

_"No renuncio! Lo deje a Alex por lo mucho que te amo, simplemente que no puedo competir contra alguien que elegiste para que te haga feliz!"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "No puedo contra la persona que tenés a tu lado"._

El silencio de Lea era determinante. No sabía si aquello significaba una aprobación de su parte o era su manera de demostrar que estaba en contra. Una huelga de silencio.

_"Quiero que nos llevemos bien…"._ – Susurró. –_ "No busco que la relación que tenemos se corte"._ – Agregó con vergüenza.

_"Quedate tranquila Di! Va a seguir todo bien"_. – Dejó los platos en el lavatorio. –_ "Podemos ser amigas sin ningún tipo de problema"._ – Sentenció con algo de ironía.

Dianna prefirió callar y ayudar a la morocha a limpiar y ordenar todo. Entrada la noche cada una se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaban agotadas debido al día movido que habían tenido en el set.

Lea se encontraba acostada en el medio de su cama matrimonial. Estaba pensativa. Procesaba toda la información acerca de lo que habían hablado. Notó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente.

_"Lea…"._ – Susurró una voz angelical.

La morocha alzó la vista y pudo notar que era Dianna. Parecía un ángel con aquel pijama blanco. – _"Si…."._ – Murmuró.

_"Estas despierta?"._ – Indagó.

_"Si Di…"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Sino no te contestaría"._ – Intentó contener la risa. –_ "Pasó algo?"._

_"Si… No puedo dormir…"._ – Su voz sonaba algo aniñada.

Lea se corrió del medio de la cama hacia la izquierda dando lugar para que la rubia entrara. Dianna no lo dudó y rápidamente se acostó a su lado.

La morocha permanecía boca arriba por lo que la rubia se colocó de costado aforrándose a su cintura. Depositó su rostro en el pecho. –_ "Gracias"._

_"De nada….". –_ Inhaló profundo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Dianna.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazadas, simplemente disfrutando del momento, de la presencia de la otra, admirando la belleza de sus cuerpos con simples caricias. Dianna jugaba con un mechón de pelo que caí sobre el pecho de la morocha. Mientras que Lea seguía con aquellos mimos en su espalda.

_"Creía que ibas a poder resistirte"._ – Exclamó en susurro.

_"Solo necesito saber que estas acá conmigo, que seguís estando presente para cuando te necesite"._ – Respondió con tristeza.

_"Siempre voy a estar Di…"._ – Un suspiró cerró la frase.

Dianna imitó su gesto. Inhalo profundo. –_ "Le dije a Theo que te cuide, que te mereces lo mejor y sobre todo que te haga feliz porque tenés un corazón de oro"._

El silencio volvió a invadir el cuarto. Lea intentaba contener la mueca que se generaba en su rostro. Aquel comentario la hacia feliz. Podía ver con claridad como Dianna se preocupaba por ella.

_"Me encantaría que fuese otra persona la que lo hiciera"_. – Susurró, sin saber con claridad si Dianna la había escuchado.

* * *

><p><strong>A QUIEN MATO PRIMERO? A LEA O A DIANNA?<strong>

No se que me pasaba cuando escribi este capitulo, pero lo amo! No me canso de releerlo! jajajaja **Perdon ASPERGER!**

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

Que les pareció I Am Unicorn? _Ame a Dianna y su gran actuacion._

Se viene el cumple de Lady Di! Que pasará?

No me odien por separalas, prometo recompensarlos! Lo prometo jajajaja

**ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA PARA ESCRIBIR EL TOUR 2011!** Quiero que todos sean conscientes de eso!

COMENTENNNN! _NO VUELVAN A ABANDONARME!_

Los necesito de inspiración, enserio...

Besos, Noe!

P.D: alice12cv Bienvenida! Es un honor lo que me decis! Me encantó! Gracias!


	54. Capitulo 54: Happy Birthday Lady Di

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 54:<strong> Happy Birthday Lady Di.

30 de Abril de 2011.

Aquella noche en lo de Lea había sido la última vez en que sus cuerpos se encontraron en una misma cama. La relación entre ellas había cambiado. Se llevaban mejor que nunca pero en una clara amistad.

Dianna sostenía su postura. No tenia intenciones de seguir estando con ella mientras Theo siga en el medio. Era consciente de que aquello era difícil, sobre todo por los miles de sentimientos que se hacían presentes al verla, pero lo intentaba.

Para evitar romper aquella decisión y a su vez evitar tentarse ante la presencia de la morocha, había optado por pasar el domingo en lo de Jessica. Solo quedaba un día para que el cerrajero solucionara su problema, por lo que considero mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Lea buscaba controlarse, muchas veces se le hacia imposible. Sentir a Dianna cerca era una inyección de adrenalina. Todo su ser, cada recoveco de su cuerpo, exclamaba a gritos la necesidad de tenerla pero debía respetarla.

A su vez, por más que no le gustara reconocerlo, la rubia tenía razón. Theo no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, también se sentía culpable. Sabia que estaba equivocada con su manera de actuar hacia él y por ese motivo respetaba la decisión de Dianna.

No cabían dudas de que la conversación con Theo había marcado a la rubia. Su manera de ser respecto al trato con la morocha no era el mismo. Al parecer esta nueva amistad que experimentaban no era para nada incomoda, si no todo lo contrario. Se podía notar a flor de piel lo a gusto que se encontraban.

Nada había cambiado, a excepción de los encuentros sexuales que disfrutaban. Aquellos arrebatos de placer y deseo que inundaban sus cuerpos cuando se encontraban a solas. Por ese mismo motivo evitaban estarlo, buscaban estar siempre acompañadas. Ya sea por Jenna, Naya, Heather o Jessica. Cualquiera de ellas era una buena excusa para encontrarse en compañía.

Los ensayos del último capitulo, junto con las grabaciones en Nueva York las tuvieron bastante ocupadas como para preocuparse por sus cosas. Grabar en la gran manzana los había llenado de adrenalina, los había hecho sentir vivos. Habían pasado allí una semana grandiosa, sobre todo Lea.

Volver a sus raíces había significado un cambio de aire más que agradable. No solo estaba regresando de visita, sino que había estado grabando en ella. El cariño de la gente, volver a pisar escenarios de Broadway, nada mas ni nada menos que el del magnifico show Wicked, del cual era una gran admiradora.

Estaba feliz y Dianna estaba a su lado. Se las podía ver abrazadas por doquier, sin importar las cámaras, los paparazzis, sus propios compañeros, inclusive Ryan Murphy. No les importaba nada más que ellas. Estaban bien una con la otra. Se hacían compañía.

La vuelta a Los Ángeles era reciente. Era el cumpleaños de Dianna y como no podía ser de otra manera organizaría una gran fiesta en su casa. Lo celebraría junto con Jenna quien había cumplido hacia dos días.

Jessica estaba de regreso también y ansiaba ver a su amiga. No habían tenido tiempo ni oportunidad para hablar debido a que cuando ella regreso la que tuvo que ir para Nueva York fue Dianna. Sus desencuentros les jugaban una mala pasada.

El timbre del departamento sonó y la rubia se apuró a abrir. Una sonrisa en su rostro dejaba en evidencia de quien se trataba la visita. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, sin darle lugar a ningún tipo de reacción ni comentario.

_"MI VIDA COMO TE EXTRAÑEEEEE!"._ – Gritó mientras reía a carcajadas.

_"Y yo a vos!"._ – Exclamó Jessica mientras se separaba par observarla. –_ "FELIZ CUMPLEEEEE!"._ – La efusividad se volvía a hacer presente en sus cuerpos.

_"Gracias!"._ – Expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La misma iluminaba su rostro. Rápidamente la hizo entrar sujetándola de la mano y arrastrándola tras ella.

_"Cambiaste todo de lugar!"_. – Se sorprendió al notar el vacio que había en el living.

_"Lo moví ahora porque somos muchas personas"._ – Explicó la situación. – "_Recordá que festejo junto con Jenna"._

_"Quienes vienen?"._ – Preguntó intrigada.

_"Los chicos, las chicas, le dije a Sebas pero no se si vendrá… Mi hermano con la novia"._ – Hizo una pausa para pensar si se olvidaba de alguno. –_ "Creo que no me olvido de nadie"._

_"No somos tantoooosssss!"_. – Se mordió los labios. – "_Sos mas exagerada!"._ – Rió a carcajadas.

_"Tarada! Con la gente de Glee ya somos más de 20 personas"._ – Trataba de justificarse. –_ "Es un departamento, no una mansión!"._

_"Bueno bueno eh! Calmadita… Que cumplas años no quiere decir que puedas hablarme así"._ – Se sentó en una banqueta mientras observaba a Dianna ordenar. –_ "Contame como empezaste el día"._

_"Bien! Todavía me estoy recuperando de las grabaciones en Nueva York"_. – Hizo un breve silencio. – "_Hoy ensayamos para terminar de grabar el último capitulo"._ – Alzó sus hombros. – _"Más de lo mismo"._

_"Poneme al tanto de las novedades entonces"._ – Preguntó mientras comía el tentempié que había preparado sobre la barra.

En menos de una hora comenzarían a llegar todos y Dianna tenia el lugar a medio arreglar. Jessica no estaba ayudando en nada como había prometido hacer.

"_DEJA DE COMER ESO!"._ – Gritó entre risas. –_ "No ves que es para cuando vengan todos?"._

"_Si me contaras algo interesante no comería!"._ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _"No ves que es ansiedad?"._

_"Si estas ansiosa vení a ayudarme con esta mesa!"._ – Expresó con un soplido de cansancio. – _"Creía que venias a hacerlo"_. – Criticó.

Jessica se levantó entre murmullos que aparentaban ser quejidos. Estaba cómoda en su posición pero debía ayudar a la rubia a preparar lo que faltaba.

_"Esta mesa pesa un montón!"_. – La dejó caer sobre el piso mientras se reincorporaba tomándose de la cintura. – _"Que tiene adentro? El cadáver de Alex?"._ – Intentó contener la risa pero la carcajada ahogada de Dianna la hizo incontrolable.

_"Sos una estúpida!"._ – Exclamó como pudo.

_"Porque? Si es verdad!"_. – Volvió a agacharse para levantarla. – "_Es un cadáver ya o no?"._ – La miró fijo. El silencio y la repentina seriedad de Dianna la descolocaron. Conocía a su amiga y sabia que aquel gesto tenia un significado. – _"Alguna novedad que no me hayas dicho?"._

_"Hoy me llamó"._ – Sentenció rápidamente provocando que Jessica dejara caer la mesa de nuevo. – _"PODES DEJAR DE HACER ESO? Me vas a romper un pie!"._ – Abrió sus ojos enojada.

_"Lo atendiste?"_. – Su cara era de asombro y enojo a la vez. – _"Me imagino que no"._

_"Si, lo atendí!"._ – Sentenció con firmeza.

_"Que quería?"._ – Cuestionó mientras volvía a levantar la mesa.

Dianna imitó su gesto. –_ "Saludarme para mi cumpleaños"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba por la fuerza que estaban realizando.

Una vez en el lugar, la depositaron con cuidado. – _"Que te dijo?"._ – Indagó mientras se dirigía a buscar los vasos.

"_Que me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Me pregunto como estaba…."_. – El silencio inmediato volvió a descolocar a Jessica.

_"Lo perdonaste no?"._ – Cuestionó mientras colocaba los vasos junto con los platos en la mesa.

_"Que?"_. – Exclamó con sorpresa mientras sujetaba un par de compoteras con comida. –_ "Ni ahí! No lo voy a perdonar"._ – Afirmó con certeza.

_"Entonces?"._ – Acomodaba los objetos restantes. –_ "Porque te callaste de golpe?"_. – Preguntó con seriedad.

_"Porque me invitó a comer y es mi cumpleaños! Lo que menos quiero es hablar de él!"._ – Su mirada se volvía penetrante. – _"Es mucho pedir?"._

_"OK! No hablemos de Alex!"._ – Resopló ofuscada. – _"Contame de Lea entonces!". –_ Sonrió con sarcasmo.

_"De Lea tampoco quiero hablar!"_. – Rió ante la sonrisa de su amiga. – _"No empieces con ella…."._

La charla de ambas se vio interrumpida por el timbre. Jessica se acercó rápidamente a buscar las llaves de la puerta mientras Dianna seguía organizando el lugar.

_"Quien es?"._ – Gritó mientras localizaba el llavero.

_"Jenna!"._ – Exclamó con vigor la asiática desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_"Y yo!"._ – Gritó Lea después de una leve pausa.

Jessica volteó mirando a Dianna con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. – _"Hablando de roma…_". – Susurró entre risas.

_"Callate y abrí de una vez!"._ – Se mordió el labio inferior mientras daba la espalda a la puerta.

Verla a Lea le generaba cierto nerviosismo que aun no entendía con exactitud. Estaba ansiosa por verla todo el tiempo y amaba tenerla a su lado. Sentía como si fuese una niña enamorada de su amor imposible o platónico. Eso era la morocha para ella, era inalcanzable.

El saludo había sido cordial, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios para su gusto, pero no se quejaba de aquello. Habían llegado antes para ayudarla con los preparativos, el festejarlo con Jenna llevaba a eso.

Pasa la hora previa a la fiesta, poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados. El departamento explotaba de gente. Estaba repleto. No eran más de los planeados, pero eran suficientes. El ambiente era calido. Todos se divertían. El murmullo era ensordecedor, los gritos se hacían presentes y las risas colmaban el aire.

Dianna estaba bastante entonada. El alcohol le había pegado de manera cariñosa. Se reía de todo, se abrazaba con todos, sin importar el sexo de aquella persona. Lea no era la excepción. Más de una vez se le colgaba. Por momento se volvía bastante densa.

No era la única en ese estado. La situación de Naya no era la mejor. Podía notarse en lo aguda que se encontraba su voz y el estado deplorable en el que caminaba. Heather se reía hasta de una mosca volando. Todos estaban bastante entonados menos Lea. Era la conductora designada y a decir verdad, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para tomar.

Quería controlarse, sabia que la rubia tomaría y seguramente terminaría ebria por lo que ella ocuparía el papel de la mujer responsable esta noche. No tenia ganas. Temía de lo que podía llegar a decir o a hacer en aquel estado. No solo se encontraban sus compañeros de elenco, también había gente del ensamble, bailarines, amigos personales de Dianna. Debía comportarse.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la rubia la había abrazado y besado sin ningún tipo de pudor. Los besos eran en la mejilla pero a ella le movían todo en su interior. Estaba a punto de gritar. No aguantaba más. Sujetó la mano de Jenna y la arrastró hacia el baño. Literalmente. Cerró la puerta con llave al entrar.

_"Que te pasa?"._ – Preguntó la asiática sorprendida ante la reacción de la morocha.

Lea se agarró de la cabeza y gritó fuerte. Seguido de una pequeña patada al cesto de basura que se encontraba en el piso. Agradecía que fuese de plástico. – _"QUE MAL LA ESTOY PASANDO!"._ – Se sentó en el inodoro.

_"Estás loca?"_. – Exclamó su amiga mientras se sentaba en el borde de la bañera. – _"Que pasó? De que me perdí?"._

_"No viste como me abraza? Como me toca!"._ – Su tono de voz era alto, pero no lo suficiente como para opacar la potencia de la música. – _"Me besa por la cara!"_. – Estaba acelerada.

_"Lo vi!"._ – Rió. _– "Creo que necesita que la raptes hacia su cuarto…"_. – Le guiñó el ojo.

_"No me falta mucho para hacerlo". –_ Sonrió ante la idea hilarante de su amiga.

_"LES FALTA MUCHO?"._ – Gritó Heather mientras golpeaba la puerta.

_"SI!"._ – Lea fue determinante.

_"DALE QUE ME ESTOY HACIENDO PIS!"_. – Su tono se volvía aniñado. – _"ENSERIOOO NO AGUANTO MAS!"_. – Jenna se acercó a la puerta del baño.

_"Que vas a hacer?"._ – Preguntó intrigada.

_"Le voy a abrir!"._ – Contestó de manera obvia. Abrió la puerta de manera inmediata y Heather entró sin dudarlo.

Con su brazo corrió a la morocha del inodoro, estaba desesperada. Lea volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave mientras se acercaba al lavatorio a retocar su maquillaje.

_"Que hacen encerradas acá?"._ – Miró rápidamente a ambas mientras se tranquilizaba al cumplir su objetivo.

_"Nada! Lea esta como loca porque Di no deja de tocarla y abrazarla y no se que mas"_. – Exclamó sin dudarlo la asiática. La mirada de Lea fue fulminante. – _"Qué? Miento?"._

_"No! Pero no querés divulgarlo en toda la fiesta también?"._ – Criticó con rabia. Heather las seguía con la mirada sin emitir comentario.

_"Quiere que le saques las ganas! Se cae de maduro!"._ – Finalmente exclamó mientras se reincorporaba de su posición.

_"Yo no le voy a sacar las ganas a nadie!"_. – Intentó contener la risa pero el comentario de la bailarina le había causado gracia, sumando la cara que había puesto al decirlo.

_"Ya le diste el regalo?"._ – Preguntó la asiática.

_"No!"_. – Resopló. Estaba bastante molesta. –_ "Estoy esperando el momento justo"._

_"Es una noche de sexo?"._ – Cuestionó Heather ingenuamente.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_. – Rió a carcajadas. – _"Como le voy a regalar eso?"._

_"QUE SE YO!". –_ Se defendió. – "_De ustedes dos se puede esperar cualquier cosa!_". – Hizo una pausa. – _"Que le vas a regalar?"._

_"Es sorpresa!"._ – Respondió misteriosamente.

_"QUE HACEN TODAS ENCERRADAS EN EL BAÑO?"_. – Preguntó Chris desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_"NADA!"_. – Gritó Lea. –_ "Todo el mundo quiere venir al baño ahora?"._ – Abrió sus ojos a la par dirigiéndose hacia ambas. – "_YA SALIMOS!"_. – Volvió a alzar la voz para que Chris pudiese escucharla.

Rápidamente salieron las tres del baño. La cara de la morocha lo decía todo. Estaba incomoda. La situación la incomodaba. Odiaba ver a Dianna en ese estado. Mejor dicho, le encantaba pero si podía aprovechar de aquella situación. Este no era el caso.

_"Donde estabas?"_. – Preguntó efusivamente la rubia mientras se abrazaba a Lea.

_"En el baño"._ – Respondió mientras resoplaba ante el inminente abrazo. –_ "Vas a estar así toda la noche?"._ – No controlaba sus palabras.

_"Así como?"._ – Indagó con ingenuidad. – _"Que hice ahora?"._

_"Así de densa! Estas pegada a mi todo el tiempo!"_. – Intentó sacársela de encima. – _"TENGO SENTIMIENTOS SABES?"_. – Alzó la voz.

_"Pensé que te gustaba que te abrace!_". – Intentaba entender un poco la situación. En el estado que se encontraba era algo imposible. – _"Te molesta que lo haga?"._

_"No es molestia Di!"_. – Intentó calmarse. Se acercó a su oído.-_ "No se cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder aguantar sin comerte la boca"._ – Se sinceró, era consciente de que la rubia recordaría la mitad de las cosas a la mañana siguiente.

Dianna rió tímidamente. Sentía que se había sonrojado ante el comentario de la morocha. Quiso acotar un comentario al respecto pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Naya. La latina se colgó entre medio de ellas, abrazándolas con ímpetu.

_"Que hace la parejita feliz?"._ – Sonrió ante el comentario. –_ "La están pasando tan bien como yo?"._

La rubia estallo en risas ante el comentario de Naya, quien se acopló inmediatamente. La cara de Lea transmitía desconcierto. Parejita feliz?. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y pudo notar la presencia de Amber, Kevin y Chris.

La carcajada de ambas llevó a que gestara una sonrisa falsa, por compromiso. No sabía que hacer, que decir, como sobrellevar aquella situación embarazosa en la que la había colocado la latina.

_"No sabe lo que dice…"_. – Agregó para intentar solucionarlo, sin saber con claridad si lo estaba haciendo o simplemente empeoraba la situación. Su risa nerviosa la delataba.

La fiesta se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. Lea junto con Jenna y Jessica fueron las ultimas en retirarse. La morocha no veía la hora de irse. Se había contenido toda la noche y sentía que cualquier mínimo roce iba a hacerla explotar.

No quería estar con Dianna en ese estado porque estaba casi segura de que le diría que si, para después no recordar lo sucedido y volver a lo mismo de siempre. Se moría de ganas de que algo pasara pero no en ese estado.

Se acercó a ella para despedirse. Una tímida sonrisa indicaba su nerviosismo, a diferencia de la gestada por Dianna que ocupaba todo su rostro.

_"Gracias por venir!"._ – Exclamó con énfasis mientras se aferraba a su cuello en un abrazo efusivo.

_"Como no iba a venir?"._ – Rió Lea ante el comentario sin sentido. Se aferró a la cintura de la rubia e inhalo profundo aquel perfume que tanto la podía. Ni siquiera el olor a alcohol que llevaba encima lograba opacarlo.

_"No lo se!"_. – Respondió con indecisión seguida de una pausa. – _"Como no me regalaste nada pensé que tal vez estabas enojada"._

La morocha se separó para poder verla a los ojos. Aquella mirada la hacia sonreír. – _"No te regalé nada porque no llegué a comprártelo…._". – Se excusó con una mentira.

_"Ah…". –_ Exclamó con un lamento. –_ "No quiero algo material igual!"_. – Volvió a abrazarla. –_ "Con tu presencia me es suficiente"._

_"El alcohol te hace decir cosas que mañana te vas a arrepentir"._ – Intentó escaparse de los brazos de Dianna.

_"Nada que ver!"_. – Rió como borracho. – _"Estoy diciendo la verdad"._

Lea intentaba hablarle con la mirada a Jenna. Necesitaba que la saque de ahí con urgencia. Un segundo mas y no controlaría sus actos. Agradecía que su amiga no estuviese lo suficientemente ebria como para no entender lo que necesitaba. Se acercó rápidamente a las dos.

_"Vamos?"._ – Preguntó separando sutilmente a la morocha. – _"Se nos hace tarde…"._ – Aquello no tenía mucha coherencia.

_"Ya se van?"._ – Espetó Dianna.

_"Si Di! Es tarde y mañana no tenemos descanso, sabes muy bien que estamos a full con los ensayos del tour"._ – Se justificó Jenna.

_"Ufa"._ – Expresó con una mueca de lamento en sus labios.

Lea no podía evitar sonreír ante la actitud aniñada que había adoptado Dianna. La volvía loca, la hacia replantearse cada actitud que tenia y cada decisión que tomaba. Al verla con tanta dulzura se planteaba la posibilidad de dejar a Theo. La amaba y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil controlarlo. Más de un mes había sido suficiente.

Sin más vueltas, ambas se retiraron del departamento. Jessica las siguió aunque en su propio auto. La rubia ordenaba a groso modo el ambiente que simulaba un campo de batalla. Vasos por doquier, restos de comida, papeles. El simple hecho de pensar en ordenar aquella habitación le hacia doler la cabeza. No tenia sueño, estaba pasada de revoluciones. Su excitación la había superado por lo que la adrenalina la gobernaba.

Su celular sonó. Era un mensaje.

**Estas dormida?. – Lea.**

**No! Estoy ordenando un poco. Porque?. – Dianna.**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se fueron las chicas hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre. Calculaba unas dos horas o tal vez más. Ya era de madrugada, podía notar claramente como un tímido rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana. Se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. No vio a nadie.

_"Quien es?_". – Preguntó con timidez. Nadie contestó. Comenzó a creer que estaba mas ebria de lo que sentía y que escuchaba cosas que nunca habían pasado.

Volteó sobre su eje para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Giró hacia la puerta con un gesto de desconcierto mezclado con miedo en su rostro. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta y a mirar por la mirilla. Nuevamente se encontró con un vacío ante sus ojos.

_"QUIEN ES?"_. – Gritó efusivamente. El silencio era su única respuesta.

Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Seria Alex?. Tenía miedo. Se sentía algo paranoica. Volvió a caminar dejando la puerta atrás. Exactamente unos ocho pasos fueron suficientes para que el timbre volviera a sonar. Una rápida mirada a la puerta fue cómplice de aquella corrida hasta la misma. La abrió enojada.

_"Mira Alex que tengo el teléfono en la mano y no voy a dudar en llamar a la pol…"_. – Expresaba con furia mientras sacudía su celular en la mano. Su comentario, junto con su trayecto al salir de la puerta, se vieron interrumpidos por una bola de pelos que se encontraba sentada en el piso.

Descendió su mirada hacia el bulldog francés que la observaba con simpatía. No pudo evitar gritar al verlo y sujetarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Rápidamente buscó por los alrededores para ver si se le había escapado a alguien pero fue en vano. Notó una nota colgando de su collar.

"Está entrenado para protegerte de gente indeseable. Feliz cumple mi lady"

Nadie la firmaba pero realmente no era necesario que lo hicieran. Sabia muy bien que aquel regalo había sido de Lea. Inmediatamente sintió la vibración de su celular en la palma de su mano.

D: "Donde estas?".

L: "Yendo a casa, porque?".

D: "Me encanta! Gracias! Porque te fuiste?".

L: "Porque no quiero estar con vos cuando estás ebria".

D: "Me hubiese gustado agradecértelo… Es hermoso".

L: "Me alegro que te guste! Quería asegurarme que lo habías agarrado, tanto ibas a tardar en abrir la puerta?".

D: "Perdón! Jajajaja Como hiciste para correr tan rápido?".

L: "Soy deportista…".

D: "Cierto! Nunca voy a poder sorprenderte de este modo…".

L: "Lo se! Lo se… El deporte CLARAMENTE no es lo tuyo jajajaja".

D: "Maldita! No arruines el momento! Jajaja. Tiene nombre?".

L: "No! Es tuyo, corresponde que vos se lo pongas".

D: "Se va a llamar Lea…".

L: "Di… es perro! Jajajajajajajaja"

L: "Porque te quedaste callada? No estaras pensando en castrarlo, no?"

D: "NOOOO! Estaba pensando un nombre".

L: "No le pongas Lea eh! Seria muy gracioso llamarlo con mi nombre".

D: "Leo? Berry? Rachel?".

L: "Jajajajajaja Leo? No le podes poner ninguno de los tres!"

D: "Si! Lea en masculino jajajaja Bueno! Quiero ponerle un nombre que te identifique".

L: "Ponele Arthur".

D: "Porque?".

L: "No se! Me gusta…."

D: "Hola Arthur! Que hermoso que sos".

L: "Vas a hablar conmigo o con el perro?".

D: "Con vos! Perdón, es que me mira con esas orejotas! Ay que lindo que sos!".

L: "Di estas bien?".

D: "Estoy contenta! Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! Donde estás?".

L: "Yendo a mi casa te dije!"

D: "Veni! Dale, quiero agradecerte el regalo".

L: "Suena tentador, pero no!".

D: "Te lo quiero agradecer como amigas, lo juro".

L: "No Di! Estoy harta de estar con vos cuando tomas alcohol porque te desinhibís! Después la que sale lastimada soy yo, así que no!".

D: "Y si te lo pide Arthur?".

L: "Tampoco! Estuve hasta recién con él".

D: "Ufa! Venís mañana a la mañana?".

L: "Llamame mañana, cuando estés sobria, y voy… Si es que todavía querés".

D: "Obvio que voy a querer! Si muero por tenerte a mi lado":

L: "Veremos… Quiero ver si estando sobria te animas a pedirme que vaya y agradecerme el regalo"

D: "Estoy enamorada de Arthur".

L: "Ya? Jajajaja".

D: "Si! Además de ser hermoso me lo regalaste vos… GRACIAS! Te amo sabes?".

L: "Yo también te amo".

* * *

><p><strong>Si! Quise que Lea le regale a Arthur! jajajajaja Me gustó la idea y la hice, no se aceptan criticas! jajaja<br>**

Me encantaria desaparecer a Theo y que Lea y Di esten juntas y felices con una gran familia, con miles de hijos, con millones de elefantes, octopus, salads y caballos.

Pero la realidad es que para esta fecha, Lea seguia con él y tengo que respetarlo...

_Si quieren me voy a la mierda con lo real, hago que lo rapte un ovni y listo...  
><em>

Estoy con el Tour, que vuelvo a recordarles que me esta volviendo loca,

Tengo preparadas unas hipotesis que creo que van a provocar mi muerte!

_Vayan ahorrando para mi funeral _=D

Ando con una idea en mente que me gustaria que me comentaran que opinan... **Que dicen si actualizo dia por medio para alargar un poquito mas la historia?**

Si no en menos de tres semanas se va a terminar... Me da algo de nostalgia...

Por otra parte... Quieren que empiece con Alza tu voz?

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!** Tengo el sindrome de Sugar, no me pongan a prueba!

Besos, Noe!


	55. Capitulo 55: Tour 2011: Las Vegas

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 55:<strong> Mandalay Bay Events Center, Las Vegas.

Sábado 21 de Mayo de 2011.

Empezaba el Tour 2011. La ansiada y extensa gira que realizarían había comenzado. Estaban en Las Vegas, ciudad que seria la primera en recibirlos. Esta vez, a diferencia del año pasado, recorrerían varias ciudades de Estados Unidos para después realizar algunos shows por Europa. Como si eso fuese poco, también grabarían para la película que estarían estrenando en Agosto.

Todo salía a la perfección. El Tour emocionaba a todo el elenco. Estaban eufóricos. El viernes a la madrugada habían llegado y ya se encontraban todos ubicados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Esta vez eran individuales. El auge de Glee llevó a que tuviesen más comodidades y lujos que las otras giras.

Los lugares donde se presentarían serian el doble de tamaño de los del año pasado, por lo cual, la capacidad seria aun mayor. El repertorio de canciones que cantarían incluían algunas clásicas de la serie, como era el caso de Don't Stop Believin', Somebody To Love y Don't Rain On My Parade.

La adrenalina en Dianna se hacia presente. Estaba nerviosa, siempre se ponía así cuando debía cantar en público, sumándole que haría Lucky a dúo con Chord, lo que le generaba aun más nerviosismo.

Su cuarto era perfecto. Amaba viajar, estar en nuevos lugares, conocer nuevos horizontes. No lo negaba, lo que mas la emocionaba del Tour era la gira por Europa. Ansiaba ir ahí.

Desde aquella noche en la cual festejo su cumpleaños las cosas con Lea habían cambiado. Estaban mas juntas que nunca. Arthur las había unido, no cabían dudas. No se habían visto aquella mañana como habían acordado por teléfono. La morocha tenía razón y Dianna nunca la llamó.

Ambas tomaban la situación con calma. Se amaban, lo tenían claro y Arthur era el ejemplo de aquel amor, pero se respetaban más que nunca. Lea se mostraba más con Theo, nunca de manera comprometedora pero si como su compañero, como esa persona que siempre está a su lado.

Dianna estaba soltera. Se la relacionaba con varios hombres, se le inventaban varios romances pero tanto ella como su representante hacían caso omiso a esa situación. Era preferible ignorar que pelearse con los paparazzis. No tenía sentido hacerse mala sangre.

Rumores acerca de su romance con Sebastian habían comenzado a circular. La realidad era que tenían una gran amistad. Hacia años lo conocía y nunca pasó a mayores. El representante de Dianna consideraba que era mejor que se hablara de ella con él, antes de que lo hicieran con la morocha. Algo que ya se había aplacado lo suficiente en los medios.

Pero no así para los fanáticos. Que Lea se mostrara con Theo no generaba más que un falso testimonio. Las seguidoras de ambas, la gente que conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, que sabían a la perfección sus historias, no se creían aquella pantalla que habían montado para los medios.

_"Esto es genial! Estoy tan emocionada! Viste el casino que hay abajo en el hotel?"_. – Exclamó Naya mientras entraba al cuarto de Dianna sin previo aviso.

La rubia levantó una de sus cejas junto con su mirada y la observaba desplazarse por su cuarto. – _"Entra cuando quieras…."_

_"Ay no te hagas la ofendida!"._ – Golpeó contra la pared buscando que se escuchara. – _"Permiso! Ahora si puedo pasar?"_. – Revoleó sus ojos.

_"Ya estas adentro! Deja de hacerte la tonta!"._ – Rió ante la estupidez de su amiga. – _"Que pasó?"._

_"Nada! Necesitaba descargar esta adrenalina que tengo!"_. – Se acostó en la cama matrimonial.

_"Estas nerviosa por el show?"_. – La observó de reojo mientras ordenaba su placard.

_"Un poco! Me pone algo nerviosa cantar delante de tanta gente y encima el tema de Amy!"_. – Suspiró. – _"Que honor!"._

_"Lo vas a hacer perfecto! Es obvio…"_. – Terminó de ordenar sus cosas.

_"Vos como estas?"_. – La observaba con atención.

_"Nerviosa también, ansiosa!"_. – Seleccionó una muda de ropa.

_"Me refería a vos, no respecto al show"._ – Se explicó. – _"Hace falta que sea más clara?"._

_"No!"._ – Sonrió con una mueca. – _"Estamos bien… Somos amigas, como con vos"._

_"Dudo que sea igual que conmigo…"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Y Arthur? Que fue eso?"._

_"Un regalo"._ – Fue escueta.

_"Te parece un regalo común?"._ – Cuestionó la latina.

_"Ay Nay! Me regaló un perro, tampoco fue un anillo de casamiento"._ – Intentaba justificar los hechos.

_"Claro, porque eso ya te lo había regalado antes, no?._ – Replicó con énfasis.

_"Vamos a empezar a debatir nuevamente que no son anillos de compromiso?"_. – Resopló ofuscada.

_"No debatimos nada!"._ – Se mantuvo en silencio. – _"Por cierto… Nunca te lo sacaste"_. – Rió con sarcasmo.

_"NO EMPIECES NAYA!"._ – Alzó levemente la voz.

La latina no pudo evitar reír mientras notaba como la histeria se apoderaba del cuerpo de Dianna. La rubia sabia que su amiga había dado en el clavo. Atinó a la perfección en el punto justo. Aquel anillo significaba mucho para ella. No tenía pensado sacárselo. Era su manera de recordar los buenos momentos junto con la morocha.

Tenían que salir. Una combi estaría esperándolos para llevarlos al primer show de la gira. Naya se paró inmediatamente de la cama y corrió hacia la salida del cuarto, tenia que ir a buscar su bolso con la muda de ropa. Se asomó por la puerta.

_"Se van a agarrar en Somebody to Love?"._ – Preguntó agitada debido a la corrida que había realizado. Su carcajada se hacia presente.

_"ANDATE!"._ – Expresó Dianna sin poder contener la risa.

La llegada al estadio fue lenta. Miles de fans impedían el correcto ingreso al mismo. Al descender del vehiculo firmaron algunos autógrafos y se sacaron alguna que otra foto. Lo mismo ocurrió a la salida del hotel. La gente estaba realmente deseosa por verlos.

El inicio del concierto era clara muestra de un buen augurio. Todos estaban emocionados y el show venia saliendo como estaba planeado. Luego de una gran apertura, seguido por una gran cantidad de canciones de muy buen nivel, llego el momento del final. Somebody to Love se hacia presente y generaba una gran expectativa para todo el público.

Las demás coreografías no las acercaban lo suficiente para que pudiese haber alguna clase de contacto, por lo que las miradas se encargaban de hacerlo. A través de varias personas, a través de músicos y de distancias intrometidas entre ellas, sus ojos se buscaban con claridad. Llegaba el momento, Amber daba el primer paso para entonar su nota y todos sabían lo que aquello significaba.

Lea se acercó a Dianna. Buscó la mano de la rubia al estirar la suya pero no encontraba el contacto que tanto anhelaba. Alzó su vista y la miró de reojo. Pudo notar que Dianna se encontraba concentrada con el tema, con su cabeza gacha como el mismo indicaba. No lo dudó y la sujetó tímidamente. La sonrisa de la rubia transmitía con claridad que aquello no estaba en sus planes. La tomó por sorpresa. Fue sentido pero no lo suficientemente duradero. Se ponía notar la timidez en el cuerpo de ambas.

El primer show llegaba a su fin. Cada uno se dirigía a su camerino a cambiarse para volver al hotel. Dianna se encontraba en el suyo. Estaba en el baño cambiándose su muda de ropa. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, intentaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Lea no paraba de pensar, aquella actitud de la rubia la tomo por sorpresa. No pensaba sujetarla si ella no daba el primer paso? Eso fue lo que sintió. Necesitaba hablar con ella, esclarecer sus dudas. Tenían muchas cosas que dialogar. Con paso firme y decidido se dirigió al camerino de Dianna. Golpeó con énfasis pero nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta con cautela.

_"Permiso…."._ – Susurró mientras adentraba solo su cabeza. No veía a nadie. – _"Di… Estas ahí?"._ – Alzó un poco la voz.

_"Me estoy cambiando!"._ – Se escuchó una voz proveniente del baño.

_"Puedo pasar?"._ – Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del camerino.

_"Al baño?"._ – Respondió con una pregunta. Su tono transmitía sorpresa. –_ "NO! Me estoy cambiando"_. – Agregó inmediatamente.

_"Me refería al camerino"._ – Explicó Lea mientras se acercaba al baño. – _"Igual ya entre!"_. – Apoyó su mano en la puerta del mismo. – _"Te falta mucho?"._

_"Un poco!"_. – Tenia la voz algo agitada. – _"Que necesitas?"_. – Indagó con curiosidad.

_"Porque estas agitada?"_. – Difundía algo de desconfianza con su tono.

Los ojos de Lea se focalizaron en la cerradura de la puerta. Estaba algo desconcertada con la actitud de la rubia. Pudo notar como la manija se movía y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos pudo encontrarse con la presencia de Dianna delante de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_"Me estaba cambiando"_. – Expresó. – _"Porque te sorprende que este agitada?"._ – Alzó una de sus cejas. – _"Estas insinuando que estaba con alguien?"._ – Sonrió con ironía.

La morocha dio un paso al costado, podía notar como estaba estorbando el trayecto de Dianna. Le había leído la mente. Atinó a la perfección sus sospechas. No entendía muy bien porque pero sentía eso. Esa desconfianza se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La rubia estaba rara, algo indiferente y esa indiferencia la estaba matando.

_"Nunca dije eso!"._ – Dio por cerrado el tema. – _"Te pasa algo?"._

_"Nada de nada"._ – Respondió con una sonrisa que para Lea era lo suficientemente falsa. Comenzó a ordenar el bolso con las cosas que había llevado.

_"Te conozco Di…"._ – Espetó con dulzura.

_"No me pasa nada, enserio! Estoy cansada nada más… Esto de viajar me mata y lo sabes…"._ – Corría un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro. Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al nuevo corte.

Lea buscaba su mirada. Se inclinó sigilosamente. – _"Estas cambiada…"._

Alzó su vista y la clavó en los ojos de Lea. Pudo notar como un escalofrío la recorría por completo. Esos ojos, esa mirada, le generaban un sentimiento que no podía explicar.

_"Cambiada como?"_. – Se miró al espejo. – "_Si te referís al corte de pelo…"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"La verdad que si! Fue un gran cambio"._

La observaba a través del mismo. – _"Porque te lo cortaste?"._

_"Ya te dije, quería un cambio". –_ Volvió a focalizarse en su bolso.

_"A eso me refiero, te cortas el pelo, estas cambiada… un cambio porque? Querés un cambio acerca de lo nuestro?"._ – Cuestionó con un tono acelrado, sus cejas se arqueaban. Transmitía tristeza.

_"Lo nuestro?"_. – Rió sin levantar la vista. – _"Para decir eso, primero hay que tener algo, no?"._ – Concluyó.

_"Lo hiciste para demostrarme algo?"._ – Indagó con su ceño fruncido.

_"Lo hice porque quería cambiar! Estaba harta de verme así"._ – Le clavó la mirada. – _"Porque tanto interrogatorio y análisis por un simple corte de pelo?"._ – Su tono se elevaba y aceleraba. – _"Vos tenés extensiones y nadie te dice nada"._

El mutismo de Lea significaba una clara muestra de no saber bien que decir. Esa agresividad gratuita la iba a hacer explotar de la peor manera y buscaba evitarlo. No quería pelear, por una vez quería hablar bien las cosas, sin peleas, sin discusiones. No entendía porque se volvía tan difícil.

_"Me gusta como te queda! Resalta mas los rasgos de tu rostro"._ – Su mirada transmitía ese amor que sentía por ella.

_"Gracias"._ – Fue concisa mientras se colocaba el bolso en su hombro.

_"No entiendo porque me contestas así"._ – Expresó en un susurro.

_"Así? Te estoy respondiendo normal"._ – Intentaba salir del cuarto pero estaba Lea. –_ "Me dijiste un elogio y te agradecí"._ – Suspiró. – _"Puedo pasar?"._

Lea se corrió sin decir una palabra. Bajó su mirada casi con vergüenza. Podía observar de reojo la forma en la que Dianna se comenzaba a acercar a la puerta.

_"Extraño lo que teníamos antes…"._ – Exclamó con un hilo de voz.

La rubia detuvo su trayecto. – _"Porque me agarraste en Somebody to Love?"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba.

La morocha abrió la boca. No lograba coordinar las palabras. Estaba anonadada ante aquel arrebato de parte de Dianna. La había tomado desprevenida.

_"Porque?"._ – Volvió a preguntar. Claramente en sus ojos podía notarse un brillo especial.

_"No sabia que te molestara…"._ – Exclamó con sorpresa.

_"No me molesta! Solo que no entiendo porque!"._ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. –_ "Vos sabes muy bien lo que significa eso para nosotras…"._

_"Claro que lo sé! Por eso lo hice!"_. – Se justificó de manera obvia. – _"Desde cuando no puedo transmitírtelo?"._

_"Desde que dejamos de estar juntas!"._ – Alzó levemente la voz.

_"Que estas insinuando?"._ – Su ceño se fruncía por inercia. –_ "Que no te agarre mas?"._

_"Nunca dije eso! Solo quiero que me expliques porque lo hiciste!"._ – Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta clara.

Lea abrió sus manos junto con sus ojos. – _"NO LO SE!"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"No lo pensé, te agarre y listo!"._ – Le clavó la mirada. –_ "Vos tampoco te opusiste!"._

La risa de Dianna descolocaba a la morocha. –_ "Claro que te iba a agarrar! No te iba a sacar ahí, delante de tanta gente!"._ – Resopló. – _"Nunca podemos hablar bien?"._

_"Lo mismo me estaba preguntando"_. – Avanzó hacia la puerta. – _"Mejor me voy!"_. – Volvió sobre sus pasos y le dirigió la mirada. – _"Sabes que? Si tanto te molesta que te haya agarrado no lo hago mas y listo"._

_"No seas extremista!"._ – La sujetó del brazo. –_ "No estoy buscando eso, solo que no entiendo en que situación nos encontramos!"_. – Volvió a soltarla al notar un movimiento brusco de la morocha.

_"Por eso mismo, para que vos entiendas que somos, no te agarro mas de la mano y listo"._ – Sonrió falsamente. – _"Te toco el hombro, te parece correcto?"._

_"Sos una inmadura"._ – Volvió hacia la silla y apoyo su bolso. – _"Si vas a hacer eso, prefiero que ni te me acerques"._

_"Vos no me vas a decir que hacer!"._ – La señaló con su dedo índice._ – "Si te quiero agarrar la mano, te la agarro y si no, no lo hago! Si no te gusta, no me agarres y listo!"_. – Abrió la puerta. – "_Si tantas agallas tenés para quejarte como lo estas haciendo, tenelas también para oponerte delante de todos"._

El portazo de la morocha determinaba un quiebre en esa conversación. El puño apretado de Dianna dejaba a la vista la clara frustración que sentía en ese preciso instante. Siempre terminaban igual. Estaba harta de discutir con ella. Sentía que cada vez que quería plantearle algún sentimiento o algo que le sucedía, no podía. Ese temperamento que tenían ambas las llevaba a que chocaran continuamente.

No buscaba que la morocha se alejara, solo pretendía entender el porque de aquellos actos. Significaban mucho para ella. Sentirla de ese modo la hacia recordar viejas y buenas épocas. Simplemente quería evitar salir lastimada nuevamente. Había sido clara. Mientras siguiera con Theo, ella se abriría, pero si Lea se presentaba de este modo, le seria bastante difícil poder controlarse. Era conciente de aquello y por ese motivo buscaba prevenir que curar.

La presentación de Las Vegas había quedado atrás, el dialogo entre ellas se había dispersado. Sacramento era la nueva parada del Tour. Se estaban presentando en el estadio Arco Arena el domingo 22 de Mayo de 2011.

La presentación seguía siendo impecable. Las canciones salían a la perfección y todo parecía ir viento en popa. Somebody to Love volvía a hacerse presente. Amber iniciaba el camino hacia el frente del escenario.

Dianna caminó a paso firme y se ubicó en su posición. A diferencia de otros Tours y del primer día, el micrófono siguió en su mano derecha. Lea avanzó a su lado, más cerca que el resto de sus compañeros. Intentó contenerse pero fue más fuerte que ella. Casi por inercia su mano izquierda buscó el hombro derecho de la rubia. Evitaba mirarla. No quería aprobar aquel gesto.

Miles de voces se enfrentaban dentro de su cuerpo, de su cabeza. Se repetía constantemente que no debía tocarla, que tenia que ser fuerte. Podía sentir como un poder extraño se apoderaba de su mano izquierda y la llevaba a depositarla sobre la de Lea. Era un contacto extraño, tímido, se podía notar lo distante que se encontraban pero a su vez se veía con claridad que no podían estar una sin la otra.

Otro gran show había terminado. Se encontraban en el hotel, pasarían la noche allí y a la mañana saldrían para San José donde brindarían el siguiente concierto.

Dianna se encontraba acostada junto con un libro y su notebook. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, relajarse, calmar las aguas de su cabeza. No entendía muy bien en que situación se encontraba, ni como seguirían las cosas. Necesitaba una explicación coherente de parte de Lea.

Que se había significado esa agarrada? Tenia entendido que no lo iba a hacer más después de esa charla en su camerino, que obviamente derivó en pelea. Estaba desconcertada. Su cerebro procesaba la información más rápido de lo que su cuerpo podía reaccionar.

Little Lamb acaba de iniciar sesión.

Al abrir el Messenger, rápidamente busco a su amiga Jessica. Necesitaba descargarse. Fue en vano, su icono permanecía gris, en clara muestra de desconexión. Su atención fue depositada en la ventanita que se abría en la esquina inferior derecha.

Lea (*) acaba de iniciar sesión.

Automáticamente la abrió. Su cuerpo se paralizo al hacerlo. No sabía como proceder. Le hablaba o no? Que hacia con esa foto de las dos juntas de imagen para mostrar? Se habría conectado apropósito para hablar con ella?. Cientos de preguntas se manifestaban de manera inmediata. No lo dudó.

Little Lamb dijo (23:14)

**Creía que no me ibas a agarrar mas!**

Lea (*) dice (23:15)

_Hola…_

Little Lamb dice (23:15)

**Hola!**

**Creía que no me ibas a agarrar mas!**

Lea (*) dice (23:16)

_Ya te leí…_

Little Lamb dice (23:16)

**Contestame entonces**

Lea (*) dice (23:17)

_Otra vez vamos a discutir? _

Little Lamb dice (23:17)

**No es mi intención…**

**Quiero entenderte, nada mas! **

**Es mucho pedir?**

Lea (*) dice (23:18)

_No!_

_Que querés saber?_

Little Lamb dice (23:18)

**Porque lo haces?**

Lea (*) dice (23:18)

_Porque te amo!_

Lea (*) ha enviado un zumbido.

Little Lamb dice (23:23)

**Ya te leí!**

Lea (*) dice (23:23)

_Para que me preguntas si después te vas a quedar callada?_

Little Lamb dice (23:23)

**No me esperaba esa respuesta….**

Lea (*) dice (23:24)

_De verdad? Que esperabas que te dijera?_

_No te mientas más Di!_

Little Lamb dice (23:24)

**Esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa!**

**No se!**

**Que lo hacías por costumbre…**

**Por inercia! Algo!**

Lea (*) dice (23:25)

_Sabes que actúo en base a lo que me dicta el corazón._

Little Lamb dice (23:25)

**Entonces porque me dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer mas?**

Lea (*) dice (23:26)

_Porque me alteras!_

_Logras sacar lo peor de mi!_

_No entiendo en que te cambia que te agarre o no…_

Little Lamb dice (23:26)

**Me cambia en que siento que esta todo bien y soy conciente de que no es así!**

**Seguís con Theo, te recuerdo**

Lea (*) dice (23:27)

_No hace falta que lo hagas, lo tengo muy presente!_

_Es inútil esta conversación…_

_Te das cuenta que nunca llegamos a ningún lado?_

Little Lamb dice (23:27)

**Decidite de una vez!**

**Si pensás seguir con él, entonces no me agarres más!**

Lea (*) dice (23:28)

_Mira quien habla de decisión!_

_No veo que te hayas sacado el anillo_

Little Lamb dice (23:28)

**Que tiene que ver el anillo en todo esto?**

**Menos mal que estamos hablando por acá, porque sino estaríamos discutiendo... Otra vez!  
><strong>

Lea (*) dice (23:29)

_Tiene que ver, porque así como agarrarnos significa algo importante para vos, el anillo lo es para mi y vos nunca te lo sacaste!_

_Vos también tenés que decidirte!_

Little Lamb dice (23:29)

**Si me lo saco me vas a dejar de agarrar?**

Lea (*) dice (23:29)

_No lo se! No entendés que no es algo premeditado?_

Little Lamb dice (23:30)

**BUENO ENTONCES PROPONETE NO HACERLO!**

**ESTOY CANSADA DE PENSAR EN VOS Y SABER QUE ESTAS CON ÉL!**

Little Lamb ha enviado un zumbido.

**TE ESTOY HABLANDO!**

Lea (*) dice (23:37)

_No pienso responderte hasta que te calmes_

Little Lamb dice (23:37)

**Estoy calmada**

Lea (*) dice (23:38)

_OK! _

_Hace lo que quieras con el anillo…_

_No te voy a agarrar mas, quedate tranquila!_

_Un beso!_

Little Lamb dice (23:38)

**Ja! Encima te vas?**

**Esto es increíble!**

Lea (*) dice (23:39)

_Si me voy!_

_Yo también me harto!_

_Me canse de remar contra la corriente!_

Lea (*) ha cerrado sesión.

Se había desconectado. Mas allá de que sus ojos pestañaran una innumerable cantidad de veces, nada cambiaba. Lea se había ido y lo había hecho sin vacilar. Su boca permanecía abierta al igual que su Messenger. Tenía la esperanza de que volviera pero fue en inútil. Los minutos pasaban y la esperanza de Dianna se esfumaba. Esta vez era enserio.

* * *

><p>No me odien... Prometo recompensarlo! Solo tienen que esperar hasta el <em>lunes<em>! **EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE LO AMO!**

Gisell: Te aclaro... Theo y Di no tienen amistad de ningun tipo, ni siquiera entre "" jajajajaja solo digamos que hicieron una especie de tregua...

Al fin y al cabo son solo peones en el juego de ajedrez de Lea. Ella es quien decide...

Las fotos que se vieron, fue del aeropuerto, donde se ve a los tres juntos. No creo que Di tenga mala relacion con él...

En fin... **Dejen reviews! Y disfruten cada capitulo porque no queda tanto!**

Muchas gracias por todos los elogios que me escribien y me dicen, realmente son mi inspiracion!

Besos, Noe!

P.D: Subo el prologo de Alza tu voz o espero a terminar? Que me dicen?.


	56. Capitulo 56: Tour 2011: San José

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 56:<strong> HP Pavilion, San José.

Martes 24 de Mayo de 2011.

San José era la nueva parada. Estarían allí por dos días. Dianna se encontraba en una lucha con ella misma. Se lamentaba profundamente el haber actuado de ese modo con Lea. Sentía que su forma de ser era la que llevaba a que la relación no funcionara. Ni siquiera algo tan simple como una buena amistad podía darse entre ellas.

No cabían dudas, no podían, ni sabían ser amigas. Estaban destinadas a estar juntas o nada. Lea era orgullosa. No quería dar el brazo a torcer. En su mundo, tenía razón y sostendría aquello a muerte. Para sus ojos la equivocada era la rubia y aunque le doliera en el alma, esta vez no iba a ceder.

Necesitaba hacerla escarmentar. Que reaccionara como era la situación, las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Tenia que hacerla reflexionar de una vez por todas. Si no era por Theo, era por los medios, si no era por los medios, era por el representante, si no era por el representante era por Alex. Ya estaba harta. Su saturación tenía un tope y Dianna lo había rebalsado.

Desde aquella noche vía Messenger, el trato entre ellas se había cortado. No se hablaban, no se dirigían ningún tipo de palabra e inclusive se evitaban de manera poco disimulada. Todos sus compañeros podían verlo. El elenco completo estaba al tanto de las cosas que pasaban y que habían pasado entre ellas, solo que buscaban algo de sutileza a la hora de tocar el tema.

Ninguno quería incomodarlas. Todos las respetaban, mas allá de ser compañeros de trabajo eran una familia y se cuidaban como tal. Jenna estaba más unida a Lea que nunca. La morocha evitaba encontrarse sola, no quería dar lugar a ningún tipo de acercamiento de parte de la rubia.

Dianna evitaba la compañía. En la situación en la que se encontraba no podía ser cordial con nadie. Si bien últimamente se la había visto bastante allegada con Chris, nadie era mejor compañero que su típico libro bajo el brazo o su cámara.

El paisaje la distraía. Amaba viajar y aprovechaba las giras para poder fotografiar cada lugar al que asistían. Le servia para distraerse. Trataba de no pensar en Lea algo que por momentos se le volvía casi imposible.

La noche había pasado junto con el primer Show. Todo había cambiado. Ni siquiera se habían mirado, ni hablar de algún acercamiento. Sus manos no se buscaban, sus cabezas se mantenían bajas y cada una evitaba por completo a la otra. Dianna estaba mal, no lo estaba disfrutando y comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus actos, de sus comentarios, de su manera de actuar.

Al llegar al hotel, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio una ducha que lograra relajarla. Había llegado antes que todos. El resto del elenco se había quedado en el bar que se encontraba debajo del mismo.

No quería estar ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Al finalizar con su ducha, se asomó por la ventana y pudo notar que la noche era magnifica. Sin dudarlo, sujetó su cámara y se dirigió al patio superior que había en el lugar. Simulaba ser un parque pero en la terraza del hotel. Era realmente precioso. Muchos arboles lo adornaban, rodeada de un pasto completamente verde.

Desde allá arriba se podía ver la ciudad. Las fotografías que estaba realizando plasmaban a la perfección las maravillas que tenia San José. La puerta para ingresar al lugar se abrió y aquel rechine logró sacarla de su nebulosa. Volteó sobre su eje.

_"Hola?"_. – Preguntó.

_"Rubi! Que haces acá?"_. – Exclamó una voz familiar que lentamente comenzaba a tener cuerpo al acercarse a su persona.

_"Chris!"._ – Volvió su atención a la cámara. Colocó su ojo en el visor de la misma para seguir fotografiando. – _"Estaba haciendo algunas fotos"._ – Volteó a mirarlo. –_ "Vos viste la vista increible que tiene este lugar?"._

Chris se apoyó en el borde de la pared que delimitaba la terraza. Se acopló a la posición adquirida por la rubia. – _"La verdad que si… Es bellísima"_. – Miró la cámara. – _"A ver las fotos que sacaste?"._

Dianna colocó el display de la misma y comenzó a enseñárselas. –_ "Esta es la que mas me gusta"._ – Mencionó mientras seguía pasándolas. Su dedo siguió de largo y reveló una foto del tour, donde podía verse una silueta femenina en un camerino.

_"Esa es Lea?"._ – Cuestionó con asombro.

La rubia atinó a retirar su cámara bruscamente pero sintió que era inútil. No serviría de nada. Era obvio que Chris estaba al tanto y no tenia ningún tipo de sentido seguir ocultando algo que estaba a la vista.

_"Si, es ella"_. – Respondió con un soplido.

_"Donde se la sacaste?"._ – Preguntó con un claro interés.

_"Es de cuando estábamos en maquillaje, en Las Vegas"._ – Expresó mientras la observaba con dulzura.

_"Me encanta porque es muy natural"._ – La analizaba junto con la rubia. –_ "Sale realmente hermosa"._

Dianna asintió con su cabeza junto con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro. – _"Es espontanea, se la tome sin que se diera cuenta"_. – Su mirada se perdía en aquella imagen. – _"Es muy linda"._

Chris le dirigió la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. La rubia pudo notar como los ojos de su amigo se fijaban en ella. Lo observó de reojo, al notar la persistencia giró su rostro hacia él. Sonrió al notar el gesto que traía.

_"Porque me miras así?"_. – Rió tímidamente.

_"Porque se te cae la baba cuando hablas de ella…"._ – Exclamó por lo bajo.

El rostro de Dianna se ruborizó por completo. Rápidamente miró al frente en una clara muestra de inhibición. Se sentía avergonzada. Estaba plasmando con claridad sus sentimientos hacia Lea. Le costaba demasiado hacerlo y a decir verdad, la única que lo sabia a la perfección era Jessica. Se sentía extraña en su propio cuerpo.

_"No tenés porque avergonzarte conmigo_". – Expresó con amabilidad. – "_Te puedo asegurar que te entiendo mejor que nadie"_. – Hizo una pausa esperando que la rubia entendiera que hacia mención a su condición de homosexual.

_"No sé que hacer Chris!"_. – Susurró. – _"Lea esta enojada, esta vez lo está enserio"._

_"Tu problema es ese…"._ – Expresó a modo de consejo. –_ "No es que no sepas que hacer… Es que no haces nada!"._

Los ojos de Dianna lo penetraron con desentendimiento. – _"Explicate mejor"._ – Frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar las palabras.

_"Se nota claramente que Lea te ama…"_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Te agarra así, delante de todos, sin importarle nada mas que ustedes dos"._ – Volvió a pausar su relato. – _"No se muy bien sus internas pero para mi cuando se miran se transmiten amor con claridad"._

La rubia solo se limitó a procesar la información en silencio. Aquellas palabras de Chris habían golpeado su corazón como un mensajero llama a la puerta. Tenía razón, había sido muy dura con Lea. Tenia que dejar de guiarse por el que dirán, por lo que las rodeaba y debía jugársela por ella de una vez por todas. Nada era más importante que ellas mismas.

Chris la observaba con cariño. La adoraba y podía notársele en su manera de hablar y dirigirse hacia ella. Se acercó a su oído. –_ "Esta en el cuarto… Sola"_. – Aquella frase captó la atención de Dianna, quien rápidamente volteó a mirarlo. _– "Subió conmigo, nada más"_. – Agregó.

Aquel guiño de ojo al final de la frase fue la chispa que encendió la mecha. Sin emitir palabra comenzó su trayecto hacia la habitación de Lea. No podía perder más tiempo, necesitaba encontrarse con ella cuanto antes.

Ahí estaba, no entendía como había conseguido llegar tan rápido, pero lo había hecho. Se encontraba frente a la puerta completamente cerrada. Era conciente que la morocha no le abriría. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en posibles ideas para entrar hasta que la solución se presentó frente a sus ojos. Una mucama salía de la habitación de al lado.

_"Disculpe"_. – Se acercó con dulzura. –_ "Seria tan amable de abrir la puerta de mi cuarto? Salí a buscar algo y se cerró detrás de mí… La tarjeta quedo adentro…"_. – Gestó una mueca de lastima.

_"Claro cariño_". – Exclamó la señora mayor ante la ternura que había despertado en ella. – _"Sos una de las chicas de Glee, verdad?"._ – Indagó.

Dianna asintió con su cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban focalizados en el movimiento que realizaba la mujer con la puerta. Tenia ganas de gritarle que se apurara pero debía ser agradable.

_"Seria mucha molestia pedirle un autógrafo para mi nieta?"._ – Espetó con respeto.

_"Claro que no!"._ – Sujetó un papel que le entregó la mujer y con una gran sonrisa le firmó un autógrafo. Pudo notar, al entregárselo, que la mujer ya había abierto la puerta.

_"Muchas gracias"._ – Exclamó al observar la firma.

_"A usted!"._ – Apretó fuerte sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Esperó a que la mujer se alejara lo suficiente y comenzó a abrir la puerta con delicadeza. –_ "Lea?"._ – Murmuró.

Nadie respondió a aquel llamado. Se adentró en el cuarto de manera sigilosa mientras con su mirada intentaba determinar si la morocha se encontraba en el mismo o no. Al pasar por el baño el ruido de la ducha llamó su atención. Giró su rostro hacia la puerta y pudo notar que se encontraba entreabierta.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la silueta que plasmaba la leve transparencia de la cortina. No se podía divisar a la perfección los rasgos de aquel cuerpo pero sin dudas aquello era lo suficientemente candente como para pasar desapercibido. Su mirada comenzaba a recorrerlo con cautela. Recorría sus piernas, pasaba por su cintura, deseaba su espalda y culminaba en su rostro.

Dianna se encontraba petrificada, embobada ante aquella imagen. Pudo notar como una mano salía por un leve orificio en busca de algún producto que se encontraba en el lavatorio. Dicha mano buscaba, sin éxito, aquel objeto deseado. El movimiento fue sucedido por un rostro que se asomó para ayudar a encontrarlo. Fueron ínfimos los minutos que pasaron para que sus miradas se encontraran. Ya no había mas dudas, era Lea.

_"DIANNAAAA!"_. – Gritó la morocha con un alarido estridente. – _"QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA?"_. – Su gesto fue inmediato. Se aferro a la cortina tratando de tapar su cuerpo. La rubia no lo dudó y entró a paso firme.

_"NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR!"_ - Los gritos de Lea se hacían cada vez más constantes y sonoros. Dianna cerró la puerta tras ella. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cuerpo de la morocha.

_"Tapándote así, provocas que la cortina se te pegue al cuerpo y se transparente más…"._ – Acotó con su mirada perdida en ella.

El movimiento de la morocha fue brusco. Rápidamente se alejó de la cortina, separándose por completo de ella. Su cabeza seguía asomada en busca de alguna explicación a aquella aparición repentina.

_"DATE VUELTA!"_. – Exigió. _– "NO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS? QUE ES LO QUE QUERES?"_. – Los gritos de Lea se estaban volviendo insoportables. Provocaba que su voz sonara más aguada y chillona de lo normal. Su tono estaba acelerado.

Dianna obedeció instantáneamente. Volteó hacia la puerta. – "_Cual de las tres cosas que me exigiste me sugerís que haga primero?"_. – La observó de reojo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

La morocha inhalo profundo intentando calmarse. –_ "Quedate así y decime que querés!_". – Su mirada recorría el cuerpo de la rubia. Pudo notar la cámara en su mano derecha. –_ "QUE MIERDA HACES CON ESA CAMARA?"._ – Su tono de voz volvía a ser alto. –_ "NI SE TE OCURRA SACARME UNA FOTO PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE TE VAS A ARREP…"._ – Su dedo índice la amenazaba. Dianna la interrumpió.

_"PODES CALLARTE UN POCO?"_. – Alzó la voz al notar la histeria de parte de Lea. –_ "No ves que te va a escuchar todo el mundo?_". – Volteó sobre su eje.

_"TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIRES!"._ – Gritó con énfasis.

_"Ay Lea! Por dios! No voy a ver nada que no te haya visto antes!"_. – Sus ojos se abrían a la par al igual que sus manos. Había perdido la paciencia.

Lea suspiró a modo de resignación. _– "Que haces con esa cámara?"_. – Preguntó mas calmada mientras con uno de sus dedos limpiaba la gota llena de shampoo que caía por su frente.

_"Venia de otro lado! No me di cuenta que todavía la tenia encima"_. – Se justificó mientras la colocaba sobre el inodoro.

_"Bueno! No me importa eso!"_. – Exclamó de mala manera. –_ "Quiero saber que haces acá? Que querés?"._

_"Vine a hablar con vos"._ – Sentenció.

_"De que querés hablar?"._ – Frunció su ceño. – _"No ves que me estoy bañando?"._

_"Ya te vi! Pero no puedo esperar mas, necesito que hablemos de nosotras cuanto antes!"_. – Exclamó con vigor.

_"OTRA VEZ?"._ – Alzó la voz seguido por un soplido sinónimo de hartazgo. Adentró su cabeza en la ducha para comenzar a enjugarse. – _"Estoy harta de hablar de nosotras, estoy harta de todo esto! Ya esta Dianna! YA ESTA!"._ –Fue terminante.

_"Necesito que sepas algunas cosas"._ – Hizo una pausa. Lea no emitió sonido. – _"Me di cuenta que te amo mas que a nada y no quiero dejar pasar…."_. – Se vio interrumpida.

_"You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me…"_. – La manera de cantar de Lea no la dejaba hablar.

_"Me estas escuchando?"._ – Irrumpió algo ofendida.

_"Hey, you, over there, keep the L up-up in the air!"._ – El tono de voz de la morocha se elevaba cada vez más.

_"LEAAAA!"._ – Gritó la rubia ofuscada.

_"NO ME INTERESA LO QUE TENES PARA DECIRME! NO TE DAS CUENTA?"_. – Respondió sin perder la postura.

Era suficiente. Aquella actitud la había colmado. Se cansó de ser sumisa y no pensaba dejar pasar la situación. A paso firme se acerco a la bañera. La iba a escuchar a como de lugar. Lea pudo sentir los pasos de la rubia viniendo hacia ella. Su rostro confirmaba las sospechas de que se estuviese acercando.

Un gritó estridente determinó la sorpresa de la morocha al encontrarse a la rubia con intenciones de abrir aquella cortina de nylon transparente. Con un gesto rápido logró sujetarla y provocar el movimiento contrario para evitar que pudiese abrirla.

_"DEJA DE GRITAR!"._ – Exigió. – _"No seas escandalosa! Solamente quiero hablar con vos!"_. La cortina se abrió rápidamente y pudo sentir como una esponja llena de jabón se estampaba contra su rostro.

Inmediatamente se sujetó la cara con ambas manos, soltando la cortina de baño, mientras pisaba los restos de aquel objeto que la había golpeado. Tenía un ojo completamente ciego. Le ardía muchísimo.

_"Que haces estúpida?"._ – Exclamó por inercia. –_ "Te volviste loca?"._

La cabeza de la morocha volvió a asomarse por la cortina. – _"Te advertí que te fueras"._

El rostro de Dianna se transformó. Estaba a punto de matarla. Nuevamente el forcejeo se hizo presente provocando que la cortina se desgarrara de sus agarres. Aquel jabón presente en el piso hizo perder la estabilidad de la rubia provocando que cayera sobre Lea.

El cuerpo desnudo de la morocha se vio acorralado por el de Dianna quien se encontraba con un vestido. El intento por mantener el equilibrio la llevo a depositar una pierna dentro de la bañera, empujando a Lea contra los azulejos. El chorro que salía por la ducha caía íntegramente sobre Dianna. Solo el cadáver de aquella pobre cortina de baño cubría el cuerpo de la morocha y se interponía entre ellas.

Dianna se encontraba sujeta a la morocha. Aquel acto reflejo, producto de la caída, había llevado a que se aferrara a su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraban y el silencio invadía el cuarto de baño. Solo se podía escuchar las gotas cayendo sobre el piso de la bañera.

_"Te estas mojando…"._ – Susurró Lea sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

_"No me importa…"._ – Respondió con un hilo de voz. Su mirada se focalizaba en los labios de la morocha.

_"Correte!"._ – Exigió Lea volviendo en si. – _"Dejame salir de una vez!"._ – Intentó mover a la rubia.

_"No! No me pienso mover hasta que me escuches!"_. – Las gotas cayendo sobre el rostro de Dianna dificultaban su habla.

_"Después de esto, te voy a odiar mas todavía!"._ – Sentenció.

_"Me odias?"._ – Indagó intrigada.

_"No!"._ – Fue certera. – _"Pero cuando te odie, te voy a odiar mas todavía!"._ – Se explicó.

La rubia intentaba despejar su rostro de los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente a causa de la constante llovizna sobre su cabeza. Lea la observaba con cautela, se veía tan sensual con el pelo mojado y alborotado como lo tenía.

_"Si tantas ganas tenés de irte, ándate y listo!"_. – Exclamó manteniendo su posición.

La morocha atinó a moverse para retirarse pero lo único que logró fue acercarse más a Dianna. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. –_ "Si no te moves no voy a poder salir"._ – Su voz era entrecortada, se transmitía con claridad su debilidad.

_"Nada es un impedimento para vos"._ – Sentenció con una mirada penetrante y un tono provocador.

Sin dudarlo, Lea deposito un beso torpe sobre los labios de Dianna. Rápidamente la boca de la rubia se abrió en busca de que aquella pasión interna se transmitiera a través de sus besos. Su lengua era quien comandaba aquellos arrebatos de deseo y fogosidad que se encontraban cautivos en su cuerpo desde hacia varios meses.

Lea no se oponía ante la insistencia de esa lengua que la recorría con conocimiento, todo lo contrario. Con apetito se unía a los movimientos sensuales que la misma proporcionaba y se acoplaba a la perfección con ella. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al cabello corto y mojado de Dianna que la hacia ver aun mas sexy que antes.

El cuerpo de la rubia se adhería con sensualidad al de la morocha y los movimientos generados para lograr mantenerse en pie generaban un roce más que insinuante. Sus bocas eran las encargadas de liberar aquel deseo contenido, sus besos eran bruscos mezclados con mordidas salvajes que generaban más de un quejido.

Las manos de Dianna buscaban con torpeza la cintura de Lea, quien se veía envuelta en la cortina de baño. Aquellos dedos torpes se depositaban sobre la cola de la morocha, atrayéndola hacia ella con vigor.

La posición adquirida por la rubia estaba matándola. No estaba para nada cómoda. Sus piernas lo sentían a la perfección, podía notar como su cuerpo pedía a gritos que se trasladaran al cuarto. Con sutileza comenzó a separarse sin desprender sus labios de los de Lea.

La morocha no dejaba de aferrarse a su cuello, se dejaba llevar con ella. Su trayecto se vio interrumpido por el borde de la bañera que osaba a interponerse entre ellas. No lo dudó y con un leve impulso se aferró a la cintura de Dianna con sus piernas. La rubia apoyó una de sus manos en la pared aledaña y con la otra la sujetó con firmeza de su cola.

El jabón del piso les estaba jugando una mala pasada. Provocaba que los pies de la rubia se patinaran a la hora de intentar establecer un paso firme. Con dificultad logro salir del baño, con Lea sobre ella. Su mano seguía sosteniéndola mientras la otra palpaba las paredes en busca de un reconocimiento del cuarto. Los ojos de la rubia se entreabrían para determinar el ambiente donde se encontraban.

Una de las manos de la morocha se sumaba a aquel reconocimiento, chocando contras las paredes de manera esporádica. La otra sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de Dianna provocando que los besos fuesen eternos y la dejaran sin respiración.

Aquel recorrido se vio finalizado al notar como su cuerpo era arrojado sobre la cama de manera busca. La rubia la miraba con deseo mientras con sus rodillas se acercaba sobre la morocha. A la vez que se desplazaba hacia su rostro, iba retirando aquella cortina que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

Las manos de Lea se depositaban en el vestido de Dianna, retirándolo por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus miradas se analizaban. La morocha se mordía el labio inferior con deseo al notar la manera sugerente en la que se acercaba. La rubia recorría sus labios con su lengua al ver ese cuerpo desnudo que tanto la hacia perder la cordura debajo de ella.

Poco tardo en conseguir que Dianna quedase en igualdad de condiciones. Su ropa interior había desaparecido en el instante que tardo en depositarse encima de Lea por completo.

Las manos de Dianna recorrían su cuerpo a la perfección. Conocían con claridad cada recoveco, al igual que sabían como debía tocarla. Sus yemas eran las encargadas de hacer estremecer la piel de la morocha. Ese escalofrío que la recorría se hacia presente mientras podía sentir como se erizaba al sentirla.

Lea tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de aquellas caricias que hacia tanto esperaba. Extrañaba aquel contacto. Anhelaba sentirla. Estaba más allá de todo. Podía notar como las manos de Dianna recorrían sus piernas, llegando a su muslo interno.

Sus ojos se clavaron en esa mirada que tanto que la hacia perder la razón. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse y ante aquellos roces sutiles que recibía, sus gemidos se hacían incontrolables.

La boca de Dianna comenzaba a recorrer el mentón de Lea con insinuación. Su lengua pícara recorría cada parte del mismo con una lentitud que hacia más excitante la situación. Unas leves mordidas interrumpían su trayecto.

Aquellos besos comenzaban a descender por el cuello de la morocha sin ningún tipo de oposición al respecto. Rápidamente se situaba entremedio de su pecho. La mirada de Dianna transmitía una lujuria que desconocía. Esa lengua osada jugaba con el pezón de la morocha sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, mordiéndolo de manera insinuante en más de una ocasión.

Los gemidos de Lea se convertían en gritos de placer que no intentaba contener. Los besos proporcionados por la rubia seguían su curso hacia la panza de la morocha, provocando que su cadera se quebrara buscando aplacar ese deseo. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza del pelo de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos en los cortos mechones.

La mano de Dianna se acercaba por el muslo interno de Lea provocando que su movimiento se incrementara. Aquel acto reflejo provocado por su cintura llevo a que los dedos de la rubia se adentraran de manera brusca y sin previo aviso. Un grito estridente salió de la boca de Lea a causa del mismo.

Esos dos dedos comenzaban a brindarle un movimiento sutil, buscando seguir el ritmo que la cadera de la morocha imponía. Sus cuerpos se pegaban, ambos se encontraban en la misma sintonía. Los movimientos se volvían mas sugerentes al igual que la penetración se hacia mas intensa. Un dedo más se sumaba al acto.

Lea no controlaba sus gritos. Gobernaban el ambiente y por la magnitud de los mismos, podía jurar que se adueñaban del pasillo en igual escala. La mano de Dianna se movía con mayor rapidez buscando llevar a cabo los deseos implícitos por Lea.

Los cuerpos de ambas se contrajeron con fuerza provocando que, luego de un fuerte gemido por parte de la rubia, cayera a un costado de la cama en una total relajación. El cuerpo de Lea se infundió en el mismo grito de placer para luego sentir como sus músculos se relajaban por completo.

Con la respiración entrecortada pudo notar la figura de la rubia yaciendo a su lado. El pecho de Dianna se movía con vigor por lo que depositó su mano sobre él a modo de caricia. Rápidamente se colocó de costado, cruzando una pierna sobre la cadera de la misma. Sus brazos rodeaban el abdomen de Dianna y su cabeza se apoyaba sobre la clavícula.

Uno de los brazos de la rubia la sujetaba con fuerza por su cadera mientras que el otro depositaba unas dulces caricias sobre el brazo que posaba sobre su abdomen. No era necesario que Lea hiciera nada, el simple hecho de oírla gozar de ese modo había logrado que llegara a su clímax de manera inmediata.

Infundidas en aquel abrazo profundo, se dispusieron a pasar la noche juntas cayendo rendidas ante el sueño inminente que aquel desgaste provocaba. Las palabras sobraban, sus cuerpos ya se habían encargado de transmitir lo suficiente.

* * *

><p>Creo que no hace falta que acote nada aca abajo...<p>

**Proxima actualizacion:** Miercoles!

Comenten como vienen haciendolo! GRACIAS!

Besos, Noe.


	57. Capitulo 57: Tour 2011: Los Ángeles

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 57:<strong> Staples Center, Los Ángeles.

Sábado 28 de Mayo de 2011.

De una vez por todas las cosas salían bien. Dianna se habia jugado por Lea y la morocha era conciente de aquello. Estaban bien, más juntas que nunca. Aquella reconciliación habia servido para que sus cuerpos hablaran y dejaran en claro el amor que se tenian.

Se encontraban en Los Ángeles y el concierto había terminado. Atrás quedaron los shows realizados en Anaheim junto con el segundo día en San José. Aquel día había sido épico para ambas. Dianna no presentó ningún tipo de duda y automáticamente cambió el micrófono de mano a la espera de aquel roce al que estaban acostumbradas.

Esta vez había sido torpe, inesperado, con cierto grado de timidez de parte de la morocha. Sus miradas se encontraban. Lea la miraba directo a la cara mientras Dianna mantenía su cabeza gacha observándola de reojo. La risa de ambas era cómplice de sus aventuras.

Esa sonrisa picara que se hacia ver en el rostro de Lea, llevaba a que apoyara su boca sobre el hombro de la rubia buscando contener la risa. Sus cuerpos se desplazaban lentamente hacia delante en busca del espacio correcto donde situarse. El escenario era mas chico al que estaban acostumbrados por lo que debieron desplazarse a la hora del cierre a causa de los fuegos artificiales.

El show en Anaheim no había sido la excepción. Lea se apresuraba a sujetarla por la espalda, como si temiera que Dianna se fuese a algún lado. Aquella precipitación llevó a que la rubia no llegara a tiempo a cambiar su micrófono de mano por lo que la morocha se aferro fuertemente de su brazo. Sus risas se hacían presentes e inundaban el ambiente.

La boca de Lea se acercaba a la oreja de Dianna y murmuraba una cantidad de palabras que debido al murmullo del lugar se hacían casi imperceptibles. El nerviosismo podía notarse en el rostro de la rubia. Aquello era nuevo para ella, estaban demostrando todo su amor con claridad. Dichos roces habían superado una simple agarrada de manos.

No cabían dudas que esas risas eran de complicidad. Delataban lo ocurrido la otra noche en San José. Aquella noche única que había marcado un antes y un después de esta gira, que se volvía aun mas mágica con el correr de los días. Habían vuelto a recordar los buenos momentos, a revivirlos. Estaban felices y se podía notar en el aire. Estaba a flor de piel.

El concierto de Los Ángeles también dio lugar a esa muestra de cariño que venían teniendo sin ningún tipo de pudor. La presencia de Theo no perjudicaba a nadie. Lea no temía en sujetarla con fuerza y con orgullo, mientras que Dianna simplemente se dejaba llevar sin dudas al respecto.

Estaba feliz y nadie podía quitarle esa felicidad. Nada ni nadie podía romper lo que habían logrado. Esta vez el encuentro fue mutuo. Ninguna espero que la otra diera el primer paso. Las manos de ambas fueron a su encuentro sin titubear. Los gritos de la gente se hacian sentir y la sonrisa en el rostro de ambas determinaba que eran concientes de aquello.

La cabeza gacha de Dianna brindaba una mirada por encima, con algo de asombro. Sus ojos se depositaban en el público y con claridad pudo notar la presencia de Theo en primera fila. De reojo podía sentir como Lea la penetraba con sus ojos sin importarle nada más. Su vista fue al encuentro inmediatamente.

El rostro de la morocha transmitía una clara muestra de amor, mientras sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas. Aquella mirada sugerente era testigo del amor que sentía por Dianna y el poco temor que tenía a la hora de expresarlo. Su cerebro había borrado todo tipo de pudor al pensar que Theo se encontraba presente. Era como si se tratara de alguien más en el público.

Después del show habían decidido salir a festejar el cumpleaños de Chris, quien alcanzaba la mayoría de edad la noche anterior. Escogieron celebrarlo una vez en Los Ángeles debido a la cantidad de gente amiga que conocían allí. Era el hogar de varios de ellos y el éxito de la gira junto con su cumpleaños ameritaba un festejo a lo grande.

El bar estaba a pleno. El sector Vip se colmaba de gente familiar por donde fuera que se mirase. La pista de baile era tentadora y más de uno había descendido a ella. Dianna no se había abstenido a aquello y se encontraba con Chris en la misma.

Se acercó su oído. – _"Hubo reconciliación aquella noche?"_ - Rió con picardía.

La sonrisa de la rubia era delatadora –_ "Diste en el clavo…"._ – Rió con timidez.

_"Me vas a contar que paso?"_. – Indagó con curiosidad. – _"Fuí una parte fundamental en esa situación, creo que merezco que me cuentes"._

Dianna sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Desvió su mirada con sutileza. – _"No hay mucho para contar! Hablamos, arreglamos las cosas, las pusimos claras de una vez por todas…."_. – Lo miró con timidez. – _"No se, que mas querés que te diga?"._

_"Me vas a decir que no tuvieron relaciones?"_. – Rió irónicamente. –_ "Somos grandes Di!"._

La risa de la rubia se volvió incontrolable. –_ "Creo que necesito un trago"_. – Comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

_"ESTAS CONFIRMANDOLO ENTONCES!"_. – Rió a carcajadas ante la actitud de Dianna.

Rápidamente volteó sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar de frente al muchacho. Colocó su dedo índice sobre la boca en claro gestó de que se mantuviera en silencio. Su sonrisa era más que suficiente para confirmar las sospechas.

Dio varios pasos de espalda hasta que decidió girar para encaminar su trayecto hacia la barra. Al hacerlo sintió como alguien la chocaba de frente de manera imprevista con un vaso, de algún trago que no llegaba a descifrar, en su mano.

_"Ay perdón!"._ – Aquella voz le sonaba familiar. La mirada de Dianna fue al encuentro. Al hacerlo pudo notar que era Lea. La morocha le sonrió. – _"Mi amor! No te vi!"._

_"Todo bien! No paso nada"_. - La rubia devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

La mano de la morocha comenzó a recorrer el pecho y abdomen de Dianna. Buscaba cerciorarse de no haberla manchado. –_ "Segura que no te manche no?"._

Dianna reia ante la manera en que Lea la tocaba. Le daba algo de cosquillas. – _"Si Le!"_. – Su comentario se veía interrumpido por una carcajada. – _"Enserio, no me manchaste!"._

_"Bueno mejor!"._ – Bebió del mismo. –_ "No quería arruinar lo hermosa que te encontras"._ – La mirada de la morocha se volvía seductora.

La rubia desvió su vista con timidez. Con su mano derecha le retiro el vaso de manera imprevisible y lo colocó detrás de su cintura acoplando su sostén con la mano izquierda. –_ "Suficiente alcohol por esta noche mi vida…"._

La cara de Lea transmitía sorpresa ante aquel acto que la había tomado desprevenida. Su boca se abría a la par al igual que sus ojos. – _"Ey! Devolveme eso!"_. – Atinó a agarrarlo pero Dianna lo tenía bien protegido detrás de su cuerpo. –_ "Pague por él y exijo que me lo des!"_. – La amenazaba con su dedo índice mientras efectuaba una mueca que contenía una sonrisa.

Dianna negaba con su cabeza. No tenía en mente dárselo. El intento por sacárselo le parecía gracioso ya que los cortos brazos de Lea no alcanzaban a rodearla lo suficiente. La morocha se abrazaba a ella en busca de aquel objeto preciado. Claramente era una excusa para sentir el cuerpo de la rubia junto al suyo.

No sentía ningún tipo de oposición de parte de la rubia, parecía ser que nadie más existía en el lugar. El movimiento de ambos cuerpos se unían al sonido de la música presente mientras las carcajadas y las caricias eran cómplices de esa lucha amigable que habían entablado.

La misma finalizó en un abrazo de parte de Lea quien susurraba millones de palabras que simulaban ser amenazas en su oído. Dianna solo podía reír al escucharla. Soltando una de sus manos del vaso, la deposito en la cintura de la morocha, uniéndose en ese abrazo premeditado de su parte. Al dirigir su mirada al frente pudo notar como Theo las observaba a lo lejos. Una incomodidad la recorrió por completo. Se separo de manera sutil.

_"Pasó algo?"_. – Preguntó Lea ante la sorpresa de sentir como se alejaba.

Dianna volvió en si y le regalo una mirada junto con una sonrisa. – _"Nada! Ahora vengo, voy a buscar algo para tomar"._

_"Eso quiere decir que me vas a devolver el mío?"_. – El gesto aniñado en su rostro tentaba a más de uno.

"_Toma! Pero controlate"_. – Exigió mientras se lo entregaba. – "_Ahora vengo, no tardo"._ – Exclamó alejandose hacia la barra.

Evitó tener algún tipo de contacto visual con Theo. Su paso era rápido, acelerado. Quería llegar a la barra cuanto antes. Se hacia la distraída, la que no observaba nada más que el objetivo que se encontraba frente a ella.

Al llegar se apoyó con sus codos sobre la barra y pidió un trago al barman. Se encontraba a la espera del mismo cuando sintió un cuerpo que se aproximaba al suyo.

_"Te dije que ahora volvía…"_. – Expresó sin mirar con una risa tímida. La falta de respuesta de la otra parte llevo a que volteara de inmediato. Era Theo.

El asombro de Dianna era difícil de disimular. – _"Theo! Que sorpresa! Todo bien?"_. – Tragó con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el barman apurándolo para sus adentros.

La cara de Theo hablaba por sí sola. Si bien no se veía enojado, se lo notaba serio. La rubia sabia que las había visto coqueteando en el medio de la barra y temía que su rostro transmitiera ira o enojo en base a aquel acontecimiento.

_"Bien! Todo bien"._ – Exclamó con poca vida. –_ "Vos como andas?"._

_"Bien por suerte! Algo cansada, pero no me quejo"_. – Rió, producto de la incomodidad.

El silencio que tanto temía que se hiciera, se hizo presente. Dianna no sabía que decir, que hacer, como actuar. No sabía si debía explicarle la situación o simplemente hacerse la desentendida. No estaba del todo segura. Solo podía determinar lo incomoda que se sentía.

Podía sentir con claridad su mirada penetrante. Lo podía observar de reojo y para sus adentros solo podía desear que el maldito barman se apurase en entregarle su trago. La cantidad de gente que se encontraba en la barra dificultaba la velocidad del mismo.

No pudo con su genio. Aquella mirada la estaba incomodando lo suficiente. Volteó hacia él. – _"Porque me miras así?"._ – Preguntó con seguridad tratando de no sonar arrogante.

_"Por nada! Estaba viendo el nuevo corte de pelo que te hiciste"_. – Mintió. – "_Te queda bien"._ – Desvió su vista.

_"Gracias!"._ – Respondió con algo de sorpresa ante aquella confesión.

Volvió a girar sobre su eje y a dirigir la mirada al barman. Parecía que la estaba ignorando. Intentó hacerle un gesto con su mano para llamarlo pero fue inútil. Se quería ir con urgencia. Estaba pensando en dejar el pedido sin efecto y retirarse inmediatamente pero no era su estilo. Nuevamente pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Theo. Estaba a punto de insultarlo. Inhalo profundo y lo miró fijo. El silencio demostraba lo tenso que se encontraba el ambiente.

_"Pasa algo?"_. – Preguntó algo ofuscada pero tratando de no transmitirlo.

_"No lo sé!"_. – Expresó y Dianna tragó saliva. Se esperaba lo peor. – _"Estaba pensando en la diferencia de ánimo que tenés de la última vez que te vi"._

La cara de la rubia estaba mártir. Se petrifico ante aquel comentario. No entendía muy bien si era una manera de preocuparse o si la estaba atacando. Su cara transmitía una seriedad que la asustaba.

_"Si! La verdad que estoy mejor!"._ – Agregó con una sonrisa. –_ "Gracias por preguntar"._ – Dudó al finalizar la frase, no sabía si realmente debía agradecerle.

_"Se solucionó todo entonces?"._ – Indagó con interés.

_"Si! Por suerte si!"._ – Fue concisa.

_"Y por lo visto la pasaste bien el fin de semana con Lea, no?_". – Espetó como si fuese una pregunta más del montón.

Dianna lo miro anonadada. No sabía que decir. – _"Perdón?"_. – Preguntó con sorpresa.

_"Supongo que habrás pasado un buen fin de semana con Lea… Digo, porque las veo muy pegadas últimamente, arriba del escenario, debajo de él, por donde sea que estén…"_. – La mirada de Theo se volvió asesina junto con una seriedad que daba miedo.

La rubia atinó a permanecer en silencio. Agradeció a Dios que en ese preciso instante el barman le entregara ese trago que hacía más de diez minutos estaba esperando. Dio una probada al mismo para evitar que Theo notara su incomodidad pero ante el mutismo de la rubia, su mirada se hacía más intensa.

_"El que no sabe que es mi novia, creería que es la tuya… No te parece?"_. – Agregó inmediatamente con un gesto difícil de describir.

Aquel comentario provocó que Dianna se ahogara con el líquido que estaba ingiriendo. Quería salir corriendo y que el equipo de música del DJ se le cayera en la cabeza. Prefirió reír, siempre era una buena salida.

_"Nada que ver Theo! Somos muy buenas amigas!"._ – Sonrió mientras bebía nuevamente. Su cuerpo se volteaba en busca de un nuevo destino. Solo tenía que cerrar la conversación para poder retirarse sin parecer culpable. –_ "Estas exagerando un poco…"._

_"Quedate tranquila que eso lo tengo presente!"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Sobre todo después de aquella charla que tuvimos la otra vez, no?"_. – La observó buscando una afirmación.

Dianna se quedo en silencio. Entendía aquella indirecta, se refería con claridad a aquella vez donde ella misma le había dado a entender que se abriría en base a la relación que él tenia con Lea No podía irse así, tenía que demostrar que no huía de nada.

Theo la seguía observando, la estaba incomodando. Seguía esperando una respuesta contundente de su parte - _"Están claras, cierto?"_. – Volvió a insistir ante el mutismo de la rubia.

La rubia bebió de su trago y esbozó una sonrisa incomoda. Alzó el pulgar de su mano derecha junto con el resto de sus dedos pegados a su palma. Quería transmitirle con su gesto que todo estaba bien. – _"Clarísimas!"_. – Exclamó con vigor. – _"Transparentes_". – Agregó.

A la mente se le vieron varias palabras más pero opto por callar. Pensaba en que se encontraban tan transparentes como la cortina donde había visto a Lea aquella noche en la habitación. Aquella habitación que había sido cómplice de ese arrebato de pasión de parte de ambas. Una sonrisa picara se la dibujaba en el rostro.

Theo la observaba y Dianna se encontraba en su nebulosa Michele. –_ "Espero que sea cierto lo que me decís, porque no me gustaría enterarme por terceros o ser el último en saber las cosas"_. – La rubia lo interrumpió en seco.

_"Mira Theo, creo que estás hablando con la persona equivocada"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Si llega a haber algo que tengas que saber, no es a mí a quien tenés que acudir"_. – Fue terminante. La mirada pasiva de Theo la descolocaba. – _"Tu novia es Lea, en todo caso las explicaciones tendrías que pedírselas a ella"._

_"No entiendo porque te defendes así, si nunca te ataque"._ – Se explicó tratando de dejarla en evidencia.

Dianna abrió su boca sin saber que decir con claridad. Estaba actuando como una culpable que intentaba demostrar lo contrario. Improvisó expresando lo primero que se le vino a la mente. – _"No me estoy defendiendo, solo te lo estoy comentando para que lo tengas presente"._

_"Dianna, si hablo con vos, es porque esa mañana la charla la tuve con vos! No con ella"_. – Trataba de explicar el porqué de aquel comentario.

_"Está bien! Te entiendo a la perfección, pero ella es tu novia…"_. – Sentenció.

Theo desvió la mirada transmitiendo algo de tristeza. Dianna no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que temblaba del nerviosismo que la situación le generaba.

_"Tenés razón!"._ – Murmuró. – _"Tal vez no hablo con ella porque tengo miedo que me diga que lo nuestro no es más que una mentira"._ – Volvió a mirarla. – _"Como la primera vez"._

Esa mirada ya no transmitía más ese enojo que tanto incomodaba a Dianna. Ahora expresaba tristeza y temor que solo podían hacerla sentir más culpable que antes. Ese sentimiento que había dejado atrás para jugarse por lo que su corazón sentía, volvía a hacerse latente en su cuerpo y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

_"Como la primera vez?"_. – Preguntó tratando de entender. No hacía más que caer ante aquella imagen devastada que mostraba.

Theo suspiró apenado. – _"Como aquella vez que me dejo por vos… Te pensas que no me doy cuenta que te ama?"_. – Preguntó depositándole la mirada en los ojos nuevamente.

Dianna la desvió de manera inmediata y al dirigirla hacia la pista pudo notar la presencia de Naya delante de ella. La latina se encontraba vagando con un vaso de alcohol a escasos metros de la barra. La rubia no lo dudo y buscó su atención.

_"NAYA!". –_ Gritó. La latina la miró acercándose unos pasos. – _"Acá estoy! Me estabas buscando, no?_". – La mirada de Dianna trataba de explicarle la situación.

Naya observó la presencia de Theo, primero con sorpresa y luego con su ceño fruncido. Desde aquel encuentro en el bar, lo tenía entre ceja y ceja.

_"Eh…."._ – Dudó. – "_Te estaba buscando?":_ - Se auto preguntó mirando a Dianna. Pudo notar como la apertura de sus ojos determinaba que la sacara de ese lugar inmediatamente. – _"AH SI!"._ – Agregó con una risa estridente. – _"Necesitaba contarte algo urgente!"._ – La sujetó del brazo y comenzó a llevársela. – _"Espero no interrumpir nada"._

Dianna se dirigió a Theo. –_ "Disculpame, después la seguimos, parece bastante improtante"._

El muchacho solo tuvo tiempo a asentir con su cabeza cuando la latina ya la había arrastrado fuera de la zona de peligro. Rápidamente ingresaron al baño. Naya se sentó en la mesada del lavatorio mientras Dianna caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo que llevaba a los cubículos.

_"Me podes explicar qué demonios hacías con él?"_. – Exigió la latina con su tono de voz.

_"No estaba con él!"._ – Intensificaba sus pasos. Se notaba claramente que estaba procesando información. –_ "Se me apareció ahí! De la nada!"_. – Hizo una pausa y la miro fijo deteniendo su paso. – _"Creo que sabe lo mío con Lea"._

La cara de póker de Naya lo decía todo. Su rostro permanecía inmóvil. – _"Di… Todo el mundo sabe lo tuyo con Lea!"._ – Resopló. – _"Se tocan sin pudor, ahí, en el medio de la pista, delante de toda la gente"._ – Frunció un ceño. – "_No te ofendas, pero vayan a un cuarto"._

_"No digas estupideces!"_. – Se defendió. – _"Yo no toqueteo a nadie!"._ – Protestó.

_"Avisale a tus manos rubi"._ – Bebió un sorbo de su trago.

El caminar de Dianna volvía a hacerse presente, cada vez más intenso. – _"Me da igual lo que me digas Naya!"_. – Expresó furiosa. –_ "El problema acá es que lo sepa el novio"._ – Le clavó la mirada. – _"EL NOVIO!"._

La latina se limitaba a observarla. La desesperación y exageración de la rubia la superaban. Tenía ganas de revolearle algo por la cabeza pero no encontraba ningún objeto contundente para hacerlo. Podía notar como caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlar ese nerviosismo que la gobernaba.

_"Lea me va a matar! Lea me va a matar! Lea me va a matar"._ – Repetia por lo bajo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Su mirada se dirigía al piso y su trayecto comenzaba a delimitar una línea en el suelo.

_"Porque te va a matar?"_. – Preguntó sin entender.

_"Porque no le negué nada a Theo! La mande al frente!"_. – Le dirigió una mirada desesperada. Volvió a su ritmo y a su estado de desesperación que traía desde que habían entrado al baño. Un grito salió de su boca casi sin meditarlo. Necesitaba desahogarse.

_"CALMATE!"._ – Gritó la Naya. – _"Entre lo rápido que caminas y el alcohol que tengo encima me está empezando a agarrar nauseas"._ – Dejó la bebida a un costado. –_ "Tus gritos me están taladrando el cerebro, gritas más fuerte que la enana"._ – Resopló. – _"Por dios!"._

La rubia inhalo profundo y se apoyo sobre la mesada donde se encontraba sentada la latina. Naya depositó sus manos sobre la espalda de Dianna buscando transmitirle algo de paz con unos masajes. Eran más una muestra de cariño que lo que se puede denominar masajes.

_"Habla con ella rubi!"_. – Agregó. – _"Explicale lo que te vino a decir… Enfrenta la situación de una vez"._ – Sentenció. - _"No te das cuenta que es un cuervo?"_ - Preguntó indignada. - _"Quiere comerte lo ojos cuando no estes prestando atención"._

_"No puedo"._ – Suspiró. – _"No lo voy a mandar al frente! No te das cuenta que es algo de ellos?"_. – Le dirigió la mirada. – _"Es algo que Lea sola tiene que determinar"._ – Volvió su mirada al frente, a la nada misma. – _"No quiero influir en su decisión, si lo quiere dejar, que lo deje por voluntad propia"._

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento. Dianna trataba de hilar cabos y buscar la mejor solución posible. Naya simplemente dormitaba despierta. El alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto y con sus manos transmitía el apoyo a la rubia, por lo que sentía que sus palabras sobraban.

_"Podríamos matarlo y hacerlo desaparecer"_. – Finalmente acotó, provocando una mirada desconcertada de parte de Dianna. El silencio se hizo presente por un instante para luego verse invadido por la carcajada de parte de ambas ante el comentario hilarante de la latina.

* * *

><p><em>Extrañaron mis comentarios aca abajo?<em> (Se me piantó un lagrimon con el amor que me dieron gracias al capitulo anterior).

**OH MI DIOS! NAYA TE AMO!**

_Que demonios le pasa a Theo?_ No estaba todo bien? Se ve que le tocan a su joyita y se pone como loco...

_Que actitud tomara Dianna?_ Seguira jugandosela por ella mas alla de esa charla con él?

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMAAAAAAA!**

Disfruten los buenos tiempos... El capitulo que viene lo amo, igual que al q le sigue y al que le sigue!

**REVIEWS!** GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME DICEN!

Ayer deseaban mi muerte, Hoy me quieren, mañana me odian, quien las entiende? jajajajaja

**Proxima Actualizacion:** Viernes.

Besos, Noe!

**Pd:** Voy a contarles algo y de paso pongo a prueba a ver cuantos llegan hasta el final con la lectura jajaja. Escribi 2 capitulos y medio de Alza tu voz.

Estoy muy emocionada con la historia... Tiene mucho potencial, muchas hilos para conectar...

Voy a extrañar Cuando nadie nos ve pero creo que Alza tu voz va a ser superior...

Quiero que sepan tambien que amo a la Quinn que creé... es tan... (ya lo veran jajajaja)

Todavia no me decido cuando subir el prologo... Soy conciente que no voy a actualizar hasta que termine esta pero tengo tantas ganas de que lo lean!


	58. Capitulo 58: Tour 2011: Rosemont

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 58:<strong> Allstate Arena, Rosemont.

Viernes 3 de Junio de 2011.

San Diego había pasado. Sus acercamientos no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo. Parecían estar más unidas que nunca. Se notaba la felicidad en sus rostros a la hora de sentirse, de tenerse una para la otra. Eran correspondidas sin ningún tipo de disimulo por ninguna de las dos partes.

Mineápolis también era testigo de aquel amor que se hacía presente e invadía a todo el ambiente. Indianápolis no quería ser la excepción a los hechos. Parecía que nada podía revertir aquella situación de ensueño donde se encontraban.

Rosemont se hacía presente. Estarían dos días en la ciudad para brindar cuatro shows. Los dos primeros habían pasado. Lea estaba algo extraña en la presentación. Se colocó la mano en la cintura, parecía que buscaba evitar el contacto. Dianna la tocó disimuladamente con el micrófono en busca de alguna reacción de su parte.

La morocha se acercó con un paso paralelo de manera sutil y disimuladamente la tomo de la mano. Podía notarse la timidez en Lea. Parecía que buscaba evitar que aquel roce se notara a los ojos de la gente presente en el lugar. Su acto se vio secundado por un gesto con la otra mano, alzando el micrófono en busca de que se escuchara a la gente cantar.

Theo estaba presente. Estaba ahí, en todos los shows, luego del brindado en Los Ángeles al cual también había asistido. Dianna sentía que era a causa de la desconfianza que el acercamiento con la morocha le generaba. El estar desempleado era una buena excusa para poder acompañarla y demostrar lo buen novio que podía llegar a ser.

La rubia se vio descolocada ante la actitud de Lea en aquel Somebody to Love luego de aquella noche especial y única que habían tenido. Sumado a que hacía varios shows que ninguna de las dos temía el sujetarse con orgullo. La morocha estaba tímida y la firme mirada de Theo la hacía desconfiar.

**Flashback. **

"_Theo no pensas moverte?"._ – Preguntó Lea mientras corría de un lado a otro envuelta en una toalla. Otra mantenía su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza.

El muchacho se encontraba acostado en la cama matrimonial mirando la tele mientras su novia terminaba de prepararse. En menos de media hora debían salir hacia el estadio a brindar el primer show en Rosemont.

"_Para que me voy a apurar si la que todavía no está lista sos vos?"._ – Expresó con obviedad.

La voz de Lea se escuchaba desde el cuarto de baño. – _"Podrías ayudar y armarme el bolso no?"._ – Exigió sin ser directa.

"_Podrías habérmelo pedido y lo hacía sin problemas"._ – Se levantó de la cama para empezar a prepararlo.

La puerta del baño se entreabrió y Lea se asomó. – _"Que te pasa que me contestas así?"._ – Su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

"_A mí?"._ – Volteó a mirarla sorprendido. – _"A vos que te pasa! No paras de dar órdenes y de gritar". _– Expresó mientras seguía con su tarea.

"_Estoy apurada! No se nota?"._ – Respondió de mala gana mientras extendía su mano. – "_Pasame esa ropa"._ – Señaló a la cama.

"_Por favor…"._ – Susurró Theo.

"_POR FAVOR!"._ – Gritó la morocha siendo soberbia.

Theo se acercó a ella y le entregó la muda de ropa. Su rostro transmitía algo de desconcierto. _– "Te molesta que este acá con vos?"._ – Preguntó mientras veía como Lea cerraba la puerta del baño en su cara.

"_No! Porque preguntas eso?"._ – Hablaba desde adentro.

"_No te das cuenta como me tratas? Como no querés que te lo pregunte?"._ – Indagó.

"_Ay por dios! No seas drástico! Te trato igual que siempre"_. – Abrió la puerta mientras salía del cuarto ya cambiada.

Theo observaba su andar con la mirada. Sabía que no era normal su trato. – _"Es por Dianna"._ – Afirmó.

"_Porque me preguntas eso? Siempre la tenés que meter en el medio?"._ – Evitaba mirarlo, estaba demasiado apurada.

"_Fue una afirmación"._ – Explicó con su ceño fruncido. – "_Tanto se tienen que agarrar en Somebody to Love?"._

"_Lo hacemos desde el primer show!"._ – Su voz se encontraba agitada. – _"Que pretendes? Que deje de hacerlo?"._

"_No! Simplemente me encantaría que fueses mas respetuosa con mi persona y te midieras un poco"._ – Alzó sus cejas. – _"Creo que no estoy pidiendo nada descabellado"._

"_Mira Theo, en una relación lo principal tiene que ser la confianza"._ – Hizo una pausa mientras cerraba el bolso. – _"Si no confías en mi, entonces esto no da para más"._ – Sentenció de manera terminante.

**Fin del flashback.**

No cabían dudas que aquella charla era lo que tenía a mal traer a la morocha. Aquel arrebato, con razón, de parte de su novio la había incomodado. No solo el hecho de mentirle la ponía mal, si no la situación en general. Dianna se había jugado por ella. Estaba cambiada y se podía notar a simple vista. No quería ser ella quien estropeara la situación esta vez.

"_Uff! Estoy agotada!"._ – Exclamó Naya arrojándose en la cama de Dianna. – _"Gracias por prestarme la ducha, la necesitaba con urgencia"._

"_Cuando quieras"._ – Sonrió la rubia mientras buscaba su cámara en la valija. _– "Te dijeron si para mañana va a estar solucionado?"._

"_Me van a dar otro cuarto!"._ – Respondió inmediatamente. – _"A mi sola me pasan estas cosas! Una mala suerte..."._

"_Te quedaste sin agua, tampoco es la muerte de nadie"._ – Le restó importancia.

"_Vos decís eso porque no te pasó!"._ – Frunció su ceño. – "_Me encantaría ver tu actitud cuando al llegar del show, te vas a duchar y no tenés agua"._ – Fue terminante.

"_Si viniste a quejarte podes irte a tu cuarto a hacerlo"._ – Dianna rió al recibir el golpe del almohadón lanzado por su amiga.

"_A ver genio! Saca un tema más interesante"._ – Propuso Naya.

"_No tengo nada interesante para decir"._ – Sentenció.

"_Para que buscas esa cámara?"._ – Observó el objeto que tenía en mano. – _"Todo el día estas con ella!"_. – Resopló cruzándose de brazos.

"_Es mi cable a tierra, necesito desconectarme un poco de todo esto"._ – Caminaba hacia el placard.

Estaba nerviosa, podía notársele a simple vista. Naya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando ordenaba como una desquiciada era porque algo le molestaba. El hecho de sujetar su cámara significaba que la situación era más complicada de lo que podía suponer. También sabia con claridad cuál era el tema que la tenia así.

"_Huelo a Theo por el ambiente"._ – Espetó buscando hacerla hablar.

La rubia le clavó la mirada. – _"Matate"._ – Volvió a depositar su atención en lo que estaba realizando.

Naya rio ante aquel comentario. – _"Si no te desahogas conmigo con quien lo vas a hacer?"._

"_Tenés un cigarrillo?_". – Indagó Dianna ignorando por completo la pregunta de su amiga.

Negó con su cabeza. – _"Si tuviese tampoco te lo daría"._ – Frunció su ceño. – "_Vas a empezar a fumar ahora? Lo que te faltaba!"._ – Recriminó.

"_No! Simplemente necesitaba uno para relajarme"._ – Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. Alguno guardado debía de tener.

"_Estas así por la presencia de Theo?"_. – Preguntó más calmada.

"_Si!"._ – Respondió con énfasis. – _"No entiendo que hace acá!"._ – Suspiró.

"_Esta acá porque tiene que controlar a la enana"._ – Respondió con obviedad.

"_Es un estúpido"._ – Susurró.

"_Estas como locaaaa!"._ – Rió a carcajadas ante aquel comentario de Dianna. – _"Que es lo que más te molesta? Que esté presente o que duerman en el mismo cuarto?"_. – Indagó con algo de malicia.

"_Callate idiota!". _– Gritó alterada.

Luego de revolver sus pertenencias durante unos cuantos minutos, pudo localizar aquel cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió en busca de ventilación. Se sentó en el borde de la misma mientras comenzaba a fumar. La primera pitada fue profunda en busca de aquella paz que tanto necesitaba. Su exhalación transmitía un puñado de nervios internos.

"_No me digas que estas pensando en tirarte!"._ – Buscó hacerla reír con aquel comentario.

Dianna sacudió su cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. – _"No sería una mala idea"._ – Murmuró.

La latina revoleó sus ojos ante aquel comentario que por más bajo que haya sido, lo había escuchado con claridad.

"_No entiendo porque estas así"._ – Agregó.

"_No te diste cuenta con la vergüenza que me agarro hoy?"._ – Suspiró al finalizar la frase. _– "Seguramente se enteró que la mande al frente y me odia"._

"_A ver!"._ – Se reincorporó apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama. Su mirada se fijaba en Dianna. – _"Hablaste con ella o son puras suposiciones tuyas?"._

"_No hable nada!"._ – Volvió a inhalar una pitada. – _"No son suposiciones, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que algo le dijo"._ – Le devolvió la mirada.

"_Yo considero que Theo no le importa demasiado…"_. – Expresó sin darle demasiado interes.

Dianna volvió a perder su vista a través de la ventana en la cual se encontraba sentada. – _"Porque?"._ – Susurró.

"_Porque mas allá de la vergüenza que pueda transmitir, te sigue agarrando y todo…"._ – Respondió con obviedad. – "_Tampoco veo que la charla con él te haya afectado tanto!"_. – Criticó. – _"Seguís con la misma postura de antes"._

"_Que mierda querés que haga?"._ – Su tono se elevó junto con su ceño fruncido. – _"Si la dejo de agarrar voy a tener que darle alguna explicación coherente"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Que claramente no tengo!". _

Naya la miraba fijo. Estaba intentando no perder la paciencia y evitar insultarla. - _"Sos una cagona"._ – Fue concisa.

"_Yo?"._ – Se tomó el pecho con la mano que tenia libre. Estaba indignada.

"_Si! Vos!". –_ Miró para todos lados. – _"Ves a alguien mas acá?"._

"_Más te vale que tengas una justificación para ese comentario porque te juro que soy capaz de tirarte el cigarrillo en la cara"._ – La agresividad de Dianna la hacía desconocerla.

"_Te dije que sos una cagona porque es así! Hace falta que te explique en que me baso para llamarte de ese modo?"_ – Recriminó.

"_Me encantaría escuchar tu teoría"._ – Respondió con ironía.

"_Porque lo tenés que mandar al frente!"._ – Abrió sus manos buscando claridad en sus palabras.

"_No soy así!"._ – Volvió a inhalar una pitada.

"_Empeza a serlo entonces!"._ – Exigió. – _"Tenés que quedártela para vos de una vez por todas"_. – Resopló.

Dianna la observó con seriedad y rápidamente largo una carcajada que intentaba contener. – _"ME LA TENGO QUE QUEDAR PARA MI?"._ – Incrementó su risa.

"_Si!"._ – La seriedad en el rostro de Naya lo decía todo. – "_No entiendo que te causa tanta gracia"._

"_Que no es una competencia a ver quien se gana a Lea!"._ – Exclamó aun entre risas.

"_Si vas a esperar que la enana se decida, te vas a volver vieja"._ – Sentenció.

"_Tendrá que mejorar su poder de decisión entonces_". – Volvió a desviar su mirada a la nada misma. – _"No voy a abrirle los ojos… Bastante grandecita es". _– Fue tajante.

El silencio se hizo dueño del ambiente. Dianna podía observar de reojo a Naya pero no con demasiada claridad. Su mirada seguía perdida en aquella vista que daba la ventana. Aquel cigarrillo no lograba el efecto milagroso que esperaba con ansias. Estaba demasiado alterada como para pretender que algo tan simple como el tabaco la volviera a su eje.

"_No voy a ser yo quien se encargue de decirle lo que tenga que hacer". _– Suspiró. – _"Creo que deber…"_. – Su concepto se vio interrumpido al voltear su rostro y observar a su amiga. _– "NAYA QUE CARAJO HACES CON MI TELEFONO?"._ – Gritó sin lograr sobresaltarla.

"_Lo que vos no te animas"._ – Su pasividad y serenidad la estaban desesperando.

Al igual que una fiera ataca a su presa, arrojó el cigarrillo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzando sobre ella. Luego de varios forcejeos logro hacerse con su teléfono. Lo observó con rapidez mientras lo daba vuelta en sus manos buscando que quedara en la posición correcta.

"_Somebody to Love?"._ – Leyó en su Twitter. – _"ESCRIBISTE SOMEBODY TO LOVE EN MI TWITTER?"._ – Preguntó ante lo obvio. – _"SOS ENFERMA O TE HACES?"._

La cara de Naya lo decía todo. Su rostro permanecía mártir. – _"No te parece que estas siendo algo exagerada?"._ – Suspiró al ver la reacción de la rubia. _– "Nadie lo va a relacionar!"_. – Sonrió con picardía. – _"Te pensas que todo el mundo está pendiente de vos? Vas a quedar bien con Lea!"_. – Concluyó.

Dianna se sujetó la cabeza mientras lo arrojaba a la cama. Su paso volvía a acelerarse. Transitaba la habitación de un lado a otro. Sabía que aquello no podía tener buenas repercusiones pero quería creer en la buena idea que había tenido su amiga. Buena? Le parecía pésima, pero trataba de ser positiva.

"_Que te hace pensar que Lea va a mirar el Twitter en este momento?"._ – Finalmente preguntó. – _"No preferís que salga con una remera que diga AMO A LEA, en vez de la de Lucy Caboosey?"._ – Agregó con ironía.

"_Esta todo el día mirándolo!"._ – Se justificó mientras volvía a tomarlo entre sus manos. – _"Lo de la remera me parece una gran idea"_. – Rió al imaginársela con la misma. Su rostro cambió radicalmente al observar la pantalla del teléfono. Se palideció. – _"Mierda…"._ – Susurró.

La rubia le clavó la mirada inmediatamente. – _"Que?"._ – El silencio de la latina la estaba alterando. Su rostro no transmitía nada bueno, por lo que aquello la preocupaba mas. Le sacó el celular nuevamente y pudo notar como miles de fanáticos deliraban ante aquel comentario. El Twitter estaba a punto de colapsar y no estaba exagerando.

"_Bien Einstein!"._ – Contuvo cualquier tipo de puteada que pudiese veníre a la cabeza. Volvió a arrojar el celular en la cama. _– "Como si tuviese pocos problemas ahora me sumaste otro!"._ – Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una solución.

Naya volvió a agarrar el teléfono y sin que Dianna lo notara volvía a escribir en el Twitter.

"_Además de las miradas de odio de Theo…"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Porque me mira con odio"._ – Hablaba para sí misma en un análisis profundo. – _"Ahora tengo que tolerar el delirio de los fans y de la gente que lo lea y entienda que eso va para LEAAAA!"._ Alzó la voz al pronunciar su nombre y volteó a mirarla.

"_Ya lo solucione_". – Respondió con total sinceridad. – _"Deja de gritar, deja de pensar en cómo matarte y sobre todo deja de ser tan exagerada"._ – Le entregó el celular para que pudiese verlo.

Dianna lo sujetó tratando de adquirir una calma que cada vez se hacía más lejana y le dirigió una mirada desesperanzada. – _"Lo borraste… Qué gran solución". _– Exclamó irónicamente.

"_Seguí leyendo"._ – Exigió mientras sonría ante la genial idea que había tenido.

Los ojos de la rubia la fulminaron, inmediatamente, al finalizar la lectura de lo que había escrito. _– "Un hacker?"._ – Su boca permanecía abierta ante la idea que había tenido la latina. – _"Enserio?"._ – Rió nerviosa. – _"No querés poner que el celular fue abducido por extraterrestres y son ellos quienes escriben también?"._ – Concluyó.

Naya levantó una de sus cejas. – _"Es genial! Querías que lo solucionara y es la mejor solución que podría haberte dado"._ – Se justificó.

"_ES PESIMA NAYA! PESIMAAAAA!"._ – Gritó. _– "Sabes qué? Dejalo así! No toques más nada, no digas más nada! Que sea lo que Dios quiera"._ – Suspiró ofuscada.

"_Encima te enojas conmigo?"._ – Alzó la voz y se paró. Estaba algo cansada por la situación. – _"Todo el día tenés este humor de mierda! Me tenés harta"._

"_SI TANTO TE MOLESTA ANDATE A TU CUARTO"._ – Exigió con su tono de voz.

"_CLARO QUE ME VOY A IR!"._ – Le respondió con el mismo énfasis.

"_PERFECTO!"._ – Gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba hacia la ventana.

"_Perfecto"._ – Repitió la latina un poco más calmada.

Un silencio se adueño del lugar por un momento. Dianna no podía observar si Naya seguía ahí o no. Estaba mal, Todo lo que pasaba la hacía explotar de una forma que desconocía. Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar, meditar. Necesitaba a Lea. Odiaba eso. Siempre tenía ese sentimiento de necesitarla con desesperación. Tenía ganas de correr a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que moría por tenerla a su lado.

Un ruido en el cuarto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró por encima de su hombro y pudo notar como Naya salía del baño con los objetos que había traído para bañarse. Sus miradas se encontraron. Rápidamente volvió a adoptar su postura hacia la ventana.

_"Todavía seguís acá?"_. – Preguntó con mala gana.

"_Primero que nada, hablame bien"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Y segundo, ya me voy"._ – Sentenció.

El mutismo de la rubia la desconcertaba. No sabía si debía pedirle disculpas, si debía irse sin decirle nada. Si debía acercarse y abrazarla. No sabía cómo actuar. Temía que aquella situación las distanciara. Solo quería ayudarla y a decir verdad, no consideraba que hubiese sido una mala idea la que tuvo. No pudo con su genio.

"_Con la actitud pasiva que estas tomando, no haces más que acercarla a él"._ – Sentenció con sutileza.

Dianna permanecía callada. No tenía intenciones de decirle nada. Quería que se fuera, quería estar sola.

"_Te lo digo porque te quiero y porque soy tu amiga… Es hora de que afrontes las cosas y exijas prioridad… Hacete valer, porque de esta manera solamente estas logrando que ellos se unan más"._ – Agregó mientras abría la puerta y desaparecía tras ella.

Aquellas últimas palabras de la latina la habían dejado pensando. Tenía razón, pero no era necesario hacer esa estupidez que hizo en el Twitter. Sabía que estaba exagerando al enojarse como lo hizo pero el mal estar que acarreaba la llevaba a reaccionar de la peor manera posible ante el más mínimo enfrentamiento.

Era tarde, quería descansar. Mañana harían los últimos dos shows en Rosemont para luego dirigirse a Boston. Esperaba que aquel sueño fuese reparador y la ayudase a recuperar esa sonrisa y energía que tanto la caracterizaban.

Amaneció de mejor humor. Su celular eligió un buen tema para despertarla y la ducha posterior se sumo a un gran inicio. La puerta de su habitación sonó y una mucama le entrego el desayuno.

Comió tranquila. Escuchaba música en su notebook mientras leía algunas hojas de un libro. Estaba en paz con ella misma y eso la hacía sentir bien. Auguraba un buen día. Tenía que serlo. No iba a abrir su Twitter por nada en el mundo. Temía las represarías de aquel estúpido comentario de Naya.

Al finalizar, recogió su muda de ropa junto con el bolso que siempre llevaba a los estadios y se dignó a salir de su cuarto. Su libro y su cámara nunca faltaban en él. Una vez equipada con lo que debía llevar, comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo que llevaba al ascensor. Presionó el botón para que el mismo viniese. Luego de descender unos pisos, la puerta se abrió frente a ella.

Al dar el primer paso para adentrarse en él pudo observar los ojos de Lea observándola desde adentro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dianna. Para su sorpresa la morocha no se la devolvió. Desvió su mirada al tablero del ascensor y presionó para que las puertas se cerraran una vez que ya había entrado.

"_Hola…"._ – Exclamó Dianna con algo de timidez. Tenía ciertas dudas ante aquella reacción.

"_Hola!"._ – Fue cortante.

"_Como estas?"._ – Preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada junto con una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

"_Bien"._ – Respondió sin demasiado interés.

La mirada de Lea permanecía al frente. Evitaba el contacto visual con Dianna. La rubia intentaba descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando. No entendía porque aquel trato de su parte. Estaba algo desorientada.

"_Pasa algo?"._ – Preguntó con temor. El silencio de Lea lo decía todo. – _"Lea, te estoy hablando…"_. – Agregó con algo de firmeza.

La morocha tragó saliva. – "_No entiendo porque sigo esperando cosas de vos". – _Sentenció. – _"Nunca vas a cambiar"._ – Rió irónicamente.

El ceño de Dianna se frunció tratando de asimilar el porqué de esa agresión. No entendía a que se debía. Tampoco entendía que era lo que había hecho mal. – _"Perdón? Que hice ahora?"_. – Buscó sus ojos.

Lea mantenía su vista al frente. – _"Sos la misma inmadura e insegura de siempre"._ – Observó cuantos pisos faltaban. – _"Con tus actos lo único que logras es que cada vez me arrepienta mas de las decisiones que puedo llegar a tomar"._ – Se acercó a la puerta al notar que faltaba un piso.

"_Para!"._ – La sujetó del brazo provocando que la morocha se soltara en un movimiento brusco. – _"No entiendo de que me hablas"._ – El ruido del ascensor indicó que habían llegado.

Lea volteó hacia ella y la miró fijo por primera vez desde que se encontraron. – _"Ah no?_". – Sonrió irónicamente. – _"Mira tú Twitter y refréscate la memoria"._ – Volteó sobre su eje para descender del mismo.

Dianna quedo en shock. Solo podía observar como la morocha traspasaba la puerta. No podía entender en la situación que se encontraba sin siquiera haber hecho algo. Tenía que explicarle que aquello que suponía no era más que un mal entendido. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar notó como Lea volvía sobre sus pasos hacia ella.

"_Hackers?"._ – Rió frustrada. _– "De verdad? No se te ocurrió nada mejor?"_. – Sin esperar respuesta volvió a darle la espalda y a dirigirse hacia la salida del hotel donde la combi estaba esperándolos.

* * *

><p>Si este capitulo les parecio fuerte... Les recomiendo que dejen de leer! jajajajaja<p>

_Los tres capitulos que siguen son _**UFFFF**_ No digo nada pero los amo!_

No se tienen algo que los hace especial! **sobre todo el del martes.**

Ya llame a la funeraria y reserve turno... ustedes vayan cargando las armas porque me van a matar!

**No me abandonen eh!**

El que avisa no traiciona!

**P.D:** Si entran a mi perfil, o como se llame, pueden ver la tapa (Es una imagen) de Alza tu voz... Solo tienen que apretar sobre la palabra ALZA TU VOZ!

**Espero comentarios al respecto**

_**Reviews!**_ Necesito mimos porque se que me van a odiar el martes jajajajaja

**Proximo Capitulo:** Domingo

Besos, Noe!


	59. Capitulo 59: Tour 2011: Toronto

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 59<strong>**:** Air Canadá Center, Toronto.

Sábado 11 de Junio de 2011.

**Flashback**

Camerino de Naya en Rosemont. 30 minutos antes de salir al show. 

Heather se encuentraba con la latina hablando de diversos temas como era su costumbre antes de salir a cualquier show. Era una especie de cabala que adoptaron desde el primer día. La puerta del camerino se abrió con una brusquedad que captó la atención de ambas.

_"TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR"._ – Exclamó Dianna con una ira irreconocible en su cuerpo.

Naya se quedo petrificada ante la actitud de la rubia quien se le venia encima sin ningún tipo de pudor ni pasividad. Juraría que estaba dispuesta a golpearla. No estaba bromeando ni estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y enojada con mucho odio. Lo transmitía en cada una de sus palabras. Heather se interpuso en el trayecto de la rubia hacia la latina y la sujetó con firmeza de sus hombros.

_"Ey! Que te pasa Dianna?"_ – Buscaba ser dura con su tono.

_"Que me pasa? Preguntale a Naya que me pasa!"_ – Forcejaba para soltarse de los brazos de la bailarina mientras la señalaba con su dedo indice.

_"Eu! Si no te calmas no te pienso soltar"_ – Seguía sujetándola con fuerza mientras miraba a la latina. – _"Me podes explicar que demonios pasa acá?"_. – Su conversación con la latina se veía secundada por un millón de improperios de parte de Dianna.

_"Soltala"_. – Exigió Naya con una pasividad admirable.

_"Segura? Te va a matar!"._ – Exclamó Heather pudiendo sentir la fuerza con la que se sacudía la rubia. La latina asintió con su cabeza. La bailarina dio un paso al costado dejando vía libre entre ambas chicas.

No lo dudo y se abalanzó sobre Naya. Con sus puños cerrados comenzó a golpearle su pecho. –_ "Te odio, te juro que te odio!"_. – Su voz se entrecortaba.

Naya permanecía inmóvil a los golpes que recibía. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el poder de Dianna iba disminuyendo. La latina podía sentir como su ira se volvía vulnerable y aprovecho la situación para abrazarla con fuerza. La rubia se perdió en sus brazos rompiendo en llanto.

_"Prometeme que vas a hablar con ella…"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba entre lágrimas que salían de sus ojos como ríos. Sus piernas perdían poder y su cuerpo se desvanecía. – _"Prometeme que vas a solucionar las cosas"._

Naya la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza. Le dirigió una mirada a Heather quien se sumo a ese abrazo ayudándola a recuperar la postura que había perdido.

_"Te prometo que voy a hablar y a hacer lo imposible por solucionarlo"._ – Susurró Naya en el oído de Dianna. – _"Perdoname"._

**Fin de flashback**

Atrás había quedado el segundo show brindado en Rosemont. Aquella charla en el ascensor, había sido la última entre Lea y Dianna. La morocha estaba enojada e indignada. Otra vez la rubia le había fallado. El intento por hablar con ella era realmente en vano. Aquel Somebody to Love transmitía a la perfección el enojo de Lea. Había colocado su mano en la espalda en claro gesto de negación a tomar la mano de Dianna, quien había optado por mantener su postura con la cabeza gacha.

Luego de ese ataque de ira y posterior llanto sufrido en el camerino de Naya, sus fuerzas se encontraban en terapia intensiva. No sabia que hacer para captar la atención de Lea. Sentía que la situación se le había ido de las manos y que esta vez la había perdido enserio. Lo que más le dolía era por el motivo que había ocurrido las cosas. Esta vez no tenía nada que ver, esta vez estaba dispuesta a jugársela por ella y un factor ajeno se interpuso.

Boston fue la siguiente cuidad, aquel lugar significaba mucho en la vida de ambas. La rubia tenia la esperanza que Lea se conmoviera al recordar los momentos vividos en el mismo. Se llenaba de fe. Anhelaba que la morocha viniera a hablarle o a discutirle, pero que al menos le dirigiera la palabra. Todos sus deseos fueron en vano. Nada ocurrió.

Aquel Somebody to Love transmitió mas de lo mismo. La única diferencia con el de Rosemont era en base a que Lea se había acercado unos centímetros. Un acercamiento involuntario. No era de piedra. Amaba a Dianna y claramente aquel lugar también la llenaba de vivencias. Recuerdos de la rubia y ella. Épocas en las cuales todo era amor y risas. Buenas épocas.

Filadelfia también se esfumaba y se sumaba a la lista de testigos de aquel desamor que corría por el aire. De esa traición que solo ellas podían entender. De esa mentira que Dianna no tenia oportunidad de explicar.

Naya buscaba el momento adecuado para hablar con la morocha. Nunca lo encontraba. Si no estaba con Theo, se encontraba en maquillaje, si no estaba ahí, se encontraba en vestuario. Nunca estaba sola. No era un tema para tocar por encima. Tenia que dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

**Flashback.**

Camerino de Lea en Filadelfia. 8 minutos antes de salir al show.

_"Tengo que hablar con vos urgente!"_. – Irrumpió la latina encontrándose con Lea en ropa interior. Rápidamente se tapó los ojos. –_ "Por dios! Podes usar el baño?"._

El grito de la morocha determinaba la sorpresa al verla. – "_PODES GOLPEAR?"._

_"Que parte del urgente no se entendió?"_. – Expresó de mala gana mientras continuaba sujetándose la cara. –_ "Anda al baño!"._

Lea obedeció y se encerró en él. –_ "YA ESTA!"._ – Gritó desde el mismo. – _"QUE ES LO TAN URGENTE?"_. – Agregó.

_"Dianna no escribió eso en el Twitter"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Fui yo"._

Se podía escuchar la risa de la morocha del otro lado de la puerta. –_ "Si viniste a tomarme por idiota ya te podes ir yendo"._

Naya se apoyó en la puerta. –_ "Te estoy hablando enserio Lea"._ – Podía sentir a la morocha del otro lado. – _"Todo lo escribí yo y Dianna esta devastada"_. – Suspiró. – "_Literal! Me quiso pegar y todo"._

_"No te creo nada Naya!_" – Gritó desde el otro lado. – _"Sos la amiga es obvio que lo haces para cubrirla"._

_"Sos mas pelotuda de lo que pensaba"_. – Alzó su voz. – _"QUE GANO YO MINTIENDOTE? QUE GANA ELLA? NADAAAAAAA! NADIE GANA NADA"._

_"No tengo motivos para creerte"._ – Respondió algo ofuscada.

_"Tampoco tenés motivos para no hacerlo…"_ – Suspiró de igual modeo. – _"Hace lo que quieras Lea! Si tanto amas a Dianna te debes de dar cuenta lo mal que esta!"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Usa la cabeza, reflexiona y pensá antes de actuar como una idiota"._

Lea pudo escuchar los pasos de Naya retirándose hacia la puerta.

**Fin del flashback.**

El tour llegaba a Canadá. Toronto era la nueva parada. Otro show quedaba atrás. Las palabras de Naya la habían hecho recapacitar. Se replanteaba si realmente le había dicho la verdad. Tenía que hablar con Dianna pero debía encontrar el momento. No quería hacerlo antes de un show o en un camerino a las apuradas. Tampoco estaba del todo segura que la latina hubiese sido sincera con ella.

Su cabeza le decía que sea cautelosa y su corazón le exigía que fuese confiada. No sabía en quien confiar, a quien creerle. La primera era pensante y actuaba en base a la lógica. El segundo se encontraba herido y se dejaba llevar por sentimientos profundos. Necesitaba clamarse y hacer un balance. Un análisis interno que la ayudara a afrontar la situación que la rodeaba.

Aquel show transmitió la misma desolación de los dos anteriores. No hubo acercamiento de ningún tipo. La postura de ambas seguía igual. Ninguna daba el brazo a torcer.

Se encontraban en el camerino a punto de realizar el segundo show en Toronto. Dianna estaba en el suyo. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas soportaría estar así con Lea. Todo esto la estaba enfermando. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos e invadidos por Naya y Heather quienes entraron por sorpresa.

_"NO SABES LA IDEA QUE TUVO HEMO!"._ – Su voz era estridente. – _"Es genial!"_. – Ambas se acercaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_"Viste Riker?"_ – Mencionó Heather con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba algo blanco en sus manos.

Dianna alternaba su vista entre las manos de la bailarina y sus ojos. Asintió con su cabeza dando lugar a que prosiguiera. – _"Que pasa con él?"._

Naya le dirigió una mirada a Heather y sacudió su cabeza con felicidad. – _"Hacelo"._

La bailarina no lo dudó y rápidamente obedeció la orden. –_ "TARAN TARAN!"._ – Exclamó tratando de transmitir algo de misterio y sorpresa.

Dejó caer la tela blanca que sujetaba en sus manos. La misma tomaba forma de remera al igual que la usada en el tema Born This Way. A diferencia de la suya habitual, esta tenia la leyenda "Me gustan las chicas". La cara de Dianna lo decía todo.

_"Se la robaste?"_. – Alzó su ceja y rió a carcajadas. –_ "GUAUUUU! QUE BUENA NOTICIA!"._ – Fue irónica. Volvió su eje hacia el espejo.

_"Es para que la uses vos"_. – Expresó Naya conservando esa sonrisa que cada vez se hacia más marcada. Heather asintió con su cabeza. Gestaba la misma sonrisa que la latina. A Dianna le parecían un tanto sátiras.

Levantó su vista y las observó a través del espejo. – _"Ustedes están drogadas o que?"._

_"Para nada"._ –Exclamó la bailarina depositando la muda de ropa sobre la mesa. – _"En 10 minutos salimos, ponetela"_. – Expresó de manera sugerente.

Giró con su silla hacia ellas. –_ "Esto es enserio?"_. – Rió al sujetarla en sus manos y observarla con atención. –_ "Me gustan las chicas?"_. – Leyó en voz alta y volvió a mirarlas. – _"No quieren que suba con un arma y me gatille en la cabeza?"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"ME ESTOY SUICIDANDO"._

_"Deja de ser tan exagerada"_. – Reprochó la latina. – _"Tenemos la excusa perfecta para que lo hagas y no solo eso"_. – Hizo una pausa buscando darle emoción. –_ "Lea te va a perdonar al hacerlo"._

La cara de Dianna transmitía un claro desconcierto. No entendía nada de nada. –_ "No entiendo lo que quieren decirme y la sonrisa de ambas me genera algo de desconfianza"_. – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _"Es más, me están asustando un poco…"._

_"A lo que queremos llegar…"._ – Comenzó a explicar Heather. –_ "Vos te pones la remera, salís a hacer el show, Lea se queda impactada ante la clara muestra de amor que le estas haciendo…"_. – Dianna la interrumpió inmediatamente.

_"La remera dice ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS, no dice ME GUSTA LEA"._ – Suspiró. –_ "No me gustas vos o ella"_. – Señalo a Naya. – _"Me gusta Lea nada mas…_". – Inhaló profundo. – "_Creo que no es apropiado que la use"._

_"Bueno Dianna! Hacemos lo que podemos! No existe una estampa que diga ME GUSTA LEA! Que querés que hagamos?_". – Se ofuscó Naya. – _"Que la mande a pedir a Corea?"_.

Heather evitó reír ante el comentario de la latina. – _"Es el mes del orgullo gay y vos apoyas eso, o no?"_. – Abrió sus manos como si hubiese descubierto la vida eterna.

_"Que los apoye no quiere decir que vaya a salir con una remera así!"._ – Exclamó con vigor. –_ "No les parece un poco mucho? Es como si me colgara una soga al cuello y pateara el banquito"._

_"Yo te lo pateo si querés"_. – Protestó Naya. – "_No seas cagona Dianna!"_. – Suspiró.

_"No es de cagona!"._ – Se mordió el labio inferior indignada. –_ "No entienden nada! Como se nota que no son ustedes la que pasan por esto eh!"._ – Volvió a girar sobre su eje.

_"Porque te entendemos es que te decimos que lo hagas"._ – Exclamó Heather mientras depositaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia. – _"Tenés que animarte, es lo mejor que podes hacer"._ – Agregó con dulzura.

El suspiro de Dianna no daba ningún tipo de respuesta. Era incierto. No podían determinar si se encontraba de acuerdo o no. Si era una muestra de consentimiento o todo lo contrario.

_"Nadie va a hablar Di, si es eso lo que te preocupa…"_. – El tono de Naya se volvía dulce. – _"Chris sale con una remera que dice me gustan los chicos y nadie dijo nada"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Además esta remera la venden en la entrada como parte de las habituales!"_ – Abrió sus manos como dando por obvio lo que decía.

La rubia le clavó la mirada. – _"Chris sale con esa remera porque su personaje es gay!"_. – Replicó. – _"Mi personaje donde es gay?"._

_"No salís con la remera como personaje!"._ – Criticó la latina. –_ "No te hagas la estúpida, sabes muy bien a lo que vamos"._ – Alzó levemente la voz. – _"Yo salgo con una remera que dice libanesa y se nota claramente que no lo soy!"_. – Agregó.

_"Tu remera es en base a tu condición de lesbiana, pero esta mal escrito"_. – Acotó Heather provocando una mirada fulminante de parte de Naya.

_"Hemo, no estas ayudando en nada"_. – Frunció su ceño inmediatamente.

Dianna las observaba. Una risa se le escapó al ver como peleaban por un tema tan irrelevante. Naya volvió a dirigir la mirada a ella.

_"Bueno! Lo vas a hacer o no?"_. – Indagó con molestia.

La rubia sujetó la remera entre sus manos por enésima vez y la miró como analizando las letras que la misma contenía. Suspiró profundo. Hizo una pausa eterna y volteó con su silla hacia las dos.

_"Espero que no se equivoquen"._ – Una sonrisa nerviosa transmitía su temor.

Finalmente había hecho caso a lo propuesto por sus amigas y salio con dicha remera. La cara de sus compañeros al verla lo decía todo. Las únicas que no se encontraban sorprendidas eran Heather y Naya.

Dianna intentaba que su incomodad no se notara. Trataba de transmitir la mayor seguridad posible. Iba a dar su mejor baile. Su mejor show. Quería demostrarle a Lea lo que era capaz de hacer por ella. Que aquel amor al que hacia mención era real y valía más que todo. Más que Theo, los medios, el que dirán. Nada la detendría esta vez.

Al finalizar la performance se dirigió a su camerino. Luego de Born This Way, venia Firework y tenían un descanso de al menos 20 minutos, generado gracias a la presencian de los Warblers en el escenario. Cantaban tres temas al hilo, por lo que les daba tiempo más que suficiente para descansar.

Tenía 15 minutos para salir nuevamente al escenario. Se acercó al espejo para limpiar un poco su rostro de la transpiración presente. Pudo notar como la puerta se abría tras ella con un vigor impresionante.

_"DIANNA, ME URGE HABLAR CON VOS"_ – Exclamaba Lea con un tono extremadamente alto.

Aquella adrenalina que llevaba encima provocó que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo tras ella. Estaba enojada, podía sentirlo. Se notaba a flor de piel y Dianna sabia que aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

_"Parece que hoy es el día que todas entran igual…_". – Exclamó por lo bajo.

_"QUE?"._ – Preguntó la morocha en un alarido.

_"Nada!"._ – Respondió Dianna inmediatamente manteniendo su postura. –_ "No me hagas caso…_" – Su todo de voz transmitía una tristeza sin razón.

_"Que te pasa Dianna?"_ – Indagó la morocha.

_"Nada dije!"._ – Espetó alzando su vista. La observaba a través del espejo. -_ "Pensé en voz alta, nada mas…"._

_"No me refiero a eso!"._ – Replicó. –_ "Que te pasa a vos! Como se te ocurre salir con esa remera? Te volviste loca? Que estas buscando? Que demonios le querés demostrar al mundo? Perdiste la cabeza o que? Sos conciente de la repercusión que esto va a traer? Tenés idea del problema en el que nos metiste? NOS QUERES HUNDIR A LAS DOS?"_. – Gritó al finalizar las preguntas. No dejaba que Dianna emitiría palabra. Su respiración se notaba agitada debido a la rapidez de su habla. –_ "PODES DECIR ALGO?"._

_"Estoy esperando a que te calles…"._ – Exclamó conservando la calma. Continuaba dándole la espalda, quería evitar mirarla.

_"Habla!"._ – Exigió la morocha tratando de recuperar la respiración.

_"Consideré que era adecuado por la época del año en que nos encontramos…."_. – Su voz transmitía una paz envidiable. _– "No veo el porque de esa reacción desquiciada! Nunca te nombre a vos"._

_"Por momentos pienso que sos idiota!"_. – Volvió a alzar la voz.

_"No me insultes!"_. – Exigió en un susurro.

_"Si no querés te insulte, aunque sea mentime con algo coherente!"_. – Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro a causa de los nervios. – _"No pensaste en las cosas que se hablan de nosotras?"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"ME PODES MIRAR?"._

Dianna se paró con ímpetu y volteó sobre su eje. –_ "Claro que lo pensé!"_. – Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella. – _"No entiendo porque te tendrían que relacionar con esto! Si no te nombre en ningún lado! Además, para todo el mundo vos tenés novio"._

Aquel comentario había dejado sin habla a Lea. No podía quedarse callada porque sentía que afirmaba lo que la rubia expresaba. La realidad era que no tenia nada para revertir lo dicho.

_"Cuanto pesa el miedo a ser feliz Lea?"._ – Preguntó con calma.

_"No me vengas con psicoanálisis en este momento"._ – Respondió de mala gana. – "_Yo tengo otra pregunta… Tan lejos tenés que llegar para conseguirla?"._

_"Lejos? Esto es llegar lejos?"_. – Rió indignada. –_ "Lejos es todo lo que deje de lado por vos! Cambiaste mi vida, cambie mis esquemas, cambie todo por vos!"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba.

_"Yo también cambie muchas cosas por vos y también me la jugué!"_. – El dedo índice de Lea determinaba el grado de enojo que traía.

_"Pero yo no te estoy reprochando nada!"._ – La paciencia de Dianna comenzaba a tambalear. – _"A veces pienso que te hablo y así como te entra por una oreja te sale por la otra, sos conciente de lo que te estoy diciendo?"._

_"No entiendo que es lo que querés…"_. – Inhalo tratando de adquirir un poco de tranquilidad. –_ "No me pidas que entienda lo que acabas de hacer porque me parece totalmente estúpido!"._

_"Te das cuenta que mi corazón se volvió irreversible desde que te conocí?"_. – Sus ojos transmitían con claridad el amor que sentía por Lea. Su mirada se clavaba en los ojos de la morocha.

_"No me mires así, esta vez no voy a cambiar de parecer!"_. – Intentaba mostrarse dura. – "_Primero la idiotez del hacker, ahora esto… Que mierda estas buscando Dianna?"._

_"Naya no hablo con vos?_". – Preguntó con asombro.

_"Si habló!"._ – Rió irónica. –_ "Realmente crees que me voy a creer eso? Pensas que voy a creer que ella fue la que lo escribió?"._ – Su risa se hacia mas intensa y odiosa. – _"Sos tan cagona que rozas el limite de lo patético"._

Aquellas palabras habían encendido la mecha en su interior. El cuerpo de Dianna asemejaba un campo minado que a la menor chispa explotaba sin ningún tipo de filtro. Esa última frase fue el detonante.

_"Patética?"_. – Repitió alzando sus cejas. –_ "Quien te crees que sos para llamarme patética?"._ – No esperó respuesta. – _"Mejor dicho, quien te crees que sos para hacerme este tipo de planteos? Con que derecho me haces estos desplantes? No sos nadie!"_. – Hizo una pausa.

_"Mira Dia…"._ – Lea intentaba acotar pero la rubia la interrumpió.

_"Callate y escuchame!"_. – Exigió con un grito. – _"Entraste en mi camerino a decirme de todo, ni siquiera sos capaz de mirar mas allá de tus narices! Cuidas tu imagen y nada mas! Si me puse esa remera para vos que? Ni te importa, ni lo registraste!"_. – Su voz se entrecortaba.

Lea la miraba sorprendida. No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de Dianna. Nunca la había visto en ese estado.

_"No tenés porque meterte en lo que hago o dejo de hacer porque no sos nadie! Preocupate por tu novio que yo me responsabilizo por mis actos!"._ – No media la intensidad de sus palabras. – _"Procurá seguir jugando a la familia feliz con él, mostrándote por todas las ciudades a su lado como si estuviesen en una luna de miel"._ – Inhaló buscando algo de aire. – _"Sumado a que comparten la habitación! Ni quiero imaginarme lo que pueden hacer los dos en la misma cama… Y no me digas que no dormís con él porque no te creo!"._

_"Algo mas para decir?"._ – Atinó a irrumpir con su rostro impactado ante tal acto de sinceridad.

_"NO!"._ – Gritó la rubia. – _"Te escucho!"_. – Agregó intentado calmarse.

_"No hay nada más para agregar"_. – Inhalo. – _"Es mejor que me vaya"._ – Sin esperar respuesta se retiro del cuarto en un estado sumiso que hizo reflexionar a Dianna.

Solo pudo observar como la figura de Lea se perdía tras la puerta del camerino. Rápidamente se sujetó el rostro y se dejó caer en la silla rompiendo en llanto. Era conciente que esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Se puede caer mas bajo que esto? Se pueden pelear mas?... <strong>Faltan dos dias para el Martes!<strong>

Tengo tantas ganas de que lean ese capitulo, me encanta! Pero mas me gusta el del jueves.

Estoy feliz! Queria agradecerles que no me mataron. Gracias totales!

No sé sinceramente cuantos capitulos quedan... Por lo pronto del tour quedan 5.

De la historia como muchoooo quedaran 5 mas... Asi que mas de 10 capitulos no son.

No actualizo todos los dias, porque estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez jajajaja perdon, pero tengo el cerebro saturado!

Respecto a Alza tu voz... Que les parecio la tapa?

Les cuento que ya tiene Prologo. Capitulo 1 y Capitulo 2.

El Capitulo 3 se encuentra en proceso.

_La amo!_

**Proxima Actualizacion:** Martes. (que nervios!)

Dejen sus** Reviews, s**inceramente saber lo que opinan es mi meta...

A los que leen y no firman (se que son muchos) los invito a que lo hagan...

Si se tomaron el tiempo y el trabajo de llegar hasta aca abajo, dejar una firma no les cuesta nada!.

Es la gratificacion que recibo al mostrarles lo que escribo...

Despues de todo, esto es** por y para** ustedes!

Sin mas, Noe.


	60. Capitulo 60: Tour 2011: Cleveland

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo va dedicado a Indira. <strong>

Gracias por darme siempre la palabra justa cuando no tengo mas pelos que arrancarme en la cabeza, o ideas que exprimir! Gracias por ser la primera en levantarme el autoestima al leerlos. GRACIAS!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 60<strong>**:** Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland.

Martes 14 de Junio de 2011.

El Somebody to Love que presidió aquella pelea tan catastrófica fue el más distante de lo que iba del tour. Se podía notar con claridad el quiebre que se había marcado. La distancia entre ellas se hacia mas notoria que nunca. Ni siquiera se dirigían las miradas. La crisis estaba presente y al parecer nada era suficiente para superarla. Un claro quiebre se habia marcado.

_"COMO QUE NO PENSAS IR?"_. – Preguntó sorprendida.

_"Si Naya! Te volviste sorda de golpe o que?_". – Dianna hizo una pausa. – _"No voy a ir! Es mi ultima palabra"._ – Fue terminante.

_"No podes hacerle esto a Kevin!"_. – Intentaba buscar la mejor manera de convencerla.

_"Me siento mal!_". – Acotó la rubia ante la insistencia de la latina. – _"Sabes que estuve con vómitos, no quiero forzarme sin necesidad"._ – Volteó en la cama.

_"Ay no metas excusas!"_. – Se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba la postura adquirida por la rubia. Se encontraba situada al costado de la cama. – _"Además es Kevin! Es tu mejor amigooo!"_. – Su voz se volvía mas sonora.

Dianna intentaba tapar sus oídos con la almohada. –_ "Deja de torturarme por dios!"._ – Resopló ofuscada.

Las manos de Naya destaparon a la rubia de un tiron. –_ "Levantate ya!"_. – Exigió.

_"No quiero"_. – Refunfuñó adquiriendo una posición fetal con sus piernas.

_"Dale Di… Por favor!"_. – Suplicaba en busca de su cometido. – _"Te prometo que nos volvemos temprano!"._ – Podía notar como la rubia la mirada de reojo.

_"En donde es?"_. – Preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada.

_"En un bar acá a unas cuadras…"._ – Trató de explicar mientras buscaba una muda de ropa para su amiga. – _"Jean o vestido?"._

_"Vestido"._ – Respondió por inercia. – _"Todavía no dije que fuese a ir…"._ – Volvió a adoptar su postura.

_"Dale! Es el cumple de Kevin, no podes faltar! Además mañana no tenemos show, salimos a la tarde recién, podes dormir, descansar, todo!"_. – Los justificativos de la latina se hacían irrefutables.

Dianna se reincorporó sobre la cama. –_ "Esta bien! Pero solo un ratito…"._ – Sentenció de manera terminante.

La sonrisa de Naya transmitía la felicidad que le generaba aquella respuesta. Inmediatamente se reincorporó a ver la ropa elegida por la latina. Su cuerpo se encontraba débil. Todavía se sentía con un malestar impresionante. Ese mismo síntoma que la había dejado fuera del show en Detroit. Por más que su corazón ansiaba ir, sus fuerzas no la ayudaban en nada. Sabía muy bien a que se debía esa descompostura sufrida.

**Flashback.**

Habitación de Dianna en Detroit una hora antes de partir hacia el show.

Di: "Dan! Que sorpresa… Pasó algo?".

Da: "Sorpresa es la que me diste vos con esa camiseta que te pusiste".

Di: "Ah… Te enteraste…".

Da: "Claro que me entere! Como no lo voy a hacer? Si está por todos lados!".

Di: "Por todos lados?".

Da: "Si Di! Que te pensas? Que ibas a salir con una estampa que dijera que te gustan las chicas e iba a pasar desapercibido?".

Di: "La verdad? Si… No creí que fuese a levantar demasiado revuelo… Solamente me la puse para demostrar mi apoyo…".

Da: "Bueno! Lo levantaste! Me llamo Ryan…".

Di: "Que?"

Da: "Si! Lo que escuchas…".

Di: "Que te dijo?".

Da: "Lo convencí para que no te echara".

Di: "COMO?".

Da: "Es broma! Pero no está para nada contento…".

Di: "Taradooooo! No me hagas esas bromas! Enserio esta molesto? Tampoco fue tan catastrófico, van a hablar ahora porque es reciente pero vas a ver como mañana se olvidan".

Da: "En que mundo te crees que vivís Di? Esto no es uno de esos libros que lees vos eh!".

Di: "Anda al grano…".

Da: "Sos un personaje publico! Millones de fans te siguen y esos mismos son los que te colocan etiquetas desde hace muuuuuchooooo tiempo! Sabes a que me refiero no?".

Di: "Lo decís por Lea? Quedate tranquilo que nadie lo va a relacionar con ella… Está con Theo".

Da: "Parece que te olvidas de la cantidad de paparrazzis que tuve que comprar para evitar que fotos tuyas entrando a su departamento, y viceversa, salieran a la luz… Aun estando con Theo".

Di: "Son dos cosas diferentes!".

Da: "No Di! Es lo mismo! La gente cree ciegamente que salís con ella, que tenés un romance y vos no haces mas que darle motivos para que lo crea, para que lo avale".

Di: "Bueno ahora ya esta! No tiene vuelta atrás… No puedo revertirlo".

Da: "Si tenés!"

Di: "Cual? Decimela porque sinceramente no la veo!".

Da: "La gente te sigue por Twitter, te lee por Tumblr… Escribí lo correcto Di".

Di: "Me estas sugiriendo que escriba una especie de disculpa publica? Un estilo de arrepentimiento?".

Da: "Te estoy sugiriendo que limpies tu nombre".

Da: "Estas ahí?".

Di: "Si! Estaba pensando… Esta bien! No te prometo nada".

Da: "Hacelo Di! Te lo digo por tu bien".

Di: "Bueno bueno! Ahora veo que hago!".

**Fin del flashback.**

_"Di me estas escuchando?"._ – Exclamó la latina intentando captar la atención de la rubia.

Aquella pregunta la hizo volver en si. – _"Si! Perdón! Estaba decidiéndome…"_. – Agarró el primer vestido que vio y se dirigió al baño. –_ "No tardo…"_

_"Bueno! Apurate que Hemo nos está esperando"_. – Acotó mientras la veía perderse en él.

Mientras se cambiaba, su cabeza no dejaba de procesar información. Aquel discurso escrito en Tumblr había provocado su malestar estomacal. Toda esa tensión había derivado en nauseas y dolor de estomago provocando su inminente falta al show brindado esa noche.

Leia y releía lo escrito y lo veía tan poco creíble. Frases como no soy lesbiana se hacían presente y Dianna sentía mas ganas de vomitar que antes. No porque lo fuera, sino porque se sentía obligada a escribir ese discurso. Era todo falso, no sentía necesidad de hacerlo realmente. Si bien muchas de las cosas que dijo eran verdades, por no decir todas ellas, lo que mas le molestaba era haber tenido que dar explicaciones acerca de lo sucedido en Toronto.

Simplemente quería vivir su vida, a su manera, como ella decidera. No consideraba que estuviese pidiendo demasiado.

Se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo. Naya no dejaba de golpear la puerta apurándola. Debían salir para el bar, en donde iban a festejar el cumpleaños de Kevin. Mañana tendrían el día libre por lo que era una buena excusa para festejar.

En el show de esa noche Dianna había cedido su postura colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lea al retirarse para seguir con la coreografía. Al parecer aquel gesto no había conmovido en nada a la morocha que continuaba con su postura a la hora de dirigirse hacia su persona. La rubia tenia la esperanza de que la procesion de Lea fuese por dentro, que aquel perdon que estuviese mascullando, saliera a la luz en algun momento.

_"Tanto ibas a tardar?"._ – Reprochó la latina mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.

_"Perdón!"_. – Exclamó algo ofuscada. – _"Hice lo mas rápido que pude"._

Ambas salieron de la habitacion de Dianna para encontrarse con Heather, quien se encontraba afuera del cuarto de Lea. La bailarina se dirigió hacia ellas una vez que la morocha cerró la puerta.

_"Lea no viene"_. – Expresó sin darle demasiada importancia.

_"Porque?"_. – Preguntó la latina sorprendida.

_"Porque no tengo ganas de ir"._ – Espetó Lea ante la pregunta de Theo.

El muchacho se encontraba recostado en la cama matrimonial, con su torso levemente inclinado. Estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de la misma observando a su novia mientras intercalaba miradas con el televisor.

_"Mira que no me ofendo si querés ir eh…"_. – Acotó con dulzura. – _"Que yo no tenga ganas no implica que vos tengas que quedarte!"._ – Fue terminante.

La morocha se encontraba en el baño a punto de lavarse los dientes. –_ "No me siento del todo bien como para ir… Tengo ganas de descansar"_. – Alzó un poco la voz para que pudiese escucharla con claridad.

_"Que te pasa amor? Te duele algo?"_ – Indagó.

Lea se asomó con el cepillo de dientes en su boca. – _"Nada! Me duele un poco la cabeza, estoy cansada…."._ – Continuó con el movimiento del cepillo. – _"No quiero ir"._

_"No te entendí nada!_". – Rió ante el comentario.

El gesto que indicó la morocha con su mano transmitía con claridad que aguardara un momento. Luego de limpiar su boca de la pasta dental, volvió al ambiente donde se encontraba su novio. Mientras se recogía el cabello, lo miraba con algo de tristeza.

_"Que no quiero ir… Estoy cansada"._ – Repitió.

_"Te noto algo molesta, puede ser?"._ – Con su mano derecha indicaba que se recostara en su lado de la cama.

Lea obedeció de manera inmediata. –_ "Para nada! Molesta? Yo? No veo porque tendría que estarlo… Acaso tengo cara de estar molesta?"_. – Su tono se aceleraba.

_"Tranquila mi vida… Me quedo claro que no estas molesta!"_. – Hizo una pausa. – _"No es necesario que te pongas así"._ – Trató de transmitirle algo de paz.

El silencio se hizo presente por un instante. Theo no dejaba de observarla con intenciones de entenderla. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo la tenia a mal traer. Suponía el porque de ese mal estar pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

_"Note que no te agarras mas con Dianna"._ – Hizo una pausa buscando su mirada. – _"Pasó algo?"._

_"No tengo interés en hablar de ella"_. – Exclamó con poca tolerancia mientras comenzaba a esparcir crema corporal en sus piernas.

_"Te conozco vida…"_. – Agregó. – _"Sabes que podes confiar en mi, soy tu novio"._

_"Mira Theo"._ – Le clavó la mirada deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos. – _"No me siento cómoda hablando de Dianna con vos"_. – Fue clara. – "_Además no pasa nada"_. – Suspiró molesta. –_ "Porque preguntas tanto por ella? Pareciera que te gusta!"._

La risa de Theo se volvió estridente. No podía contener su carcajada ante el comentario de la morocha. A Lea parecía no causarle gracia lo dicho anteriormente. Rápidamente volvió a depositar su atención en lo que estaba realizando mientras su novio le colocaba la palma de la mano en su frente.

_"Que haces?"_. – Exclamó con curiosidad.

_"Me estaba asegurando que no tuvieses temperatura"._ – Retiró la mano. – _"Las cosas que decís suenan a delirio"._

_"Porque?"._ – Indagó intentando comprender la situación.

_"Por lo que acabas de decir! Como me va a gustar?"._ – Acarició el rostro de la morocha. –_ "Sabes que sos la única en mi vida"_. – Acercó su rostro para depositarle un beso en los labios.

Lea inclinó levemente el suyo provocando que el beso se deposite en su mejilla. Dibujó una sonrisa algo cohibida.

_"Entonces si con Dianna no pasa nada… Me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene así? Porque estas muy rara últimamente"._ – Su comprensión estaba ablandándola.

Una lagrima muda y solitaria se desprendió de uno de sus ojos para caer tímidamente por su mejilla. Posteriormente se vio precedida por una idéntica desprendida por su otro ojo. Disimuladamente intento limpiársela. Fue en vano.

_"Estas llorando?"._ – Preguntó Theo en un susurro.

_"No!"._ – Trató de transmitir seguridad. –_ "Me entro una basurita en el ojo"._

La mano del muchacho la sujetó de su mentón y con un movimiento sutil obligó a que sus miradas se encontraran. Luego de una leve resistencia por parte de la morocha, su cuerpo cedió el control.

_"Porque lloras?"._ – Agregó con dulzura.

Lea no lo dudo y se aferró fuertemente al pecho de su novio rompiendo en un llanto sin sentido. No era escandaloso, simplemente miles de lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin razón aparente y sin ningún tipo de ruido. Todo era silencioso e intentaba contenerlo.

_"Mi vida esto no es normal!"._ – La voz de Theo transmitía preocupación. –_ "Que te pasa?"._

_"No se porque lloro!"._ – Se excusó inmediatamente.

_"Dale Lea!"._ – Trataba de exigir con su tono de voz.

Las lágrimas de la morocha se cortaron de manera instantánea. Simulaba una canilla abierta que fue cerrada de golpe. Su llanto se detuvo sin previo aviso. Se separó de Theo y lo observo con seguridad.

_"Amor estas bien? Me estas asustando"_. – La preocupación de Theo se transmitía en cada una de sus palabras.

_"Si! No se que me pasa, estoy sensible"._ – Respondió con una tranquilidad admirable. No podía contarle de su pelea con Dianna.

_"No estarás embarazada no?"_. – Indagó espontáneamente.

_"AY NO THEO!"_. – Gritó al escuchar esa pregunta.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Lea terminaba de secar sus pestañas junto con sus mejillas. Podía sentir como la mirada de Theo era penetrante. La analizaba tratando de entenderla.

_"NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!"_. – Exclamó con un grito clavándole su mirada. – _"Te lo hubiese dicho!"._

_"Que se yo!"._ – Se justificó levantando su tono. – _"Lloras de la nada, sin motivo aparente, capaz no sabias como decirmelo"._

Theo no lo dudó y la sujetó nuevamente entre sus brazos provocando un abrazo lleno de sentimientos. Lea se aferró fuerte a su pecho y permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Aquel abrazo hablaba por si solo. La morocha se sentía contenida por él, sobre todo en el peor momento.

Esas palabras que Dianna había dicho hacia su persona la habían herido. Estaba perfecta por fuera pero quebrada por dentro. No entendía como podía pensar todas esas cosas de ella. Después de todo lo que pasaron, lo que vivieron juntas, no podía asimilar la situación. Estaba en shock. Necesitaba que alguien le transmitiera ese cariño que Theo estaba dándole. Sin dudas, aquel roce en el show la habia ablandado. Habia roto esa coraza que generó para defenderse.

_"Vamos a dormir?"._ – Su mirada transmitía paz.

_"Segura que estas bien?"._ – La atención de Theo estaba conquistándola.

_"Si amor…"._ – Susurró sin premeditarlo. Aquel comentario se vio seguido por un dulce beso de parte de la morocha. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. Le urgía sentir amor luego de aquellas palabras tan hirientes.

Al despegarse sus miradas se encontraron. Lea depositó una suave caricia en su rostro. – _"Gracias…"._ – Exclamó susurrando.

_"Naya te odio"._ – El rostro de Dianna transmitía incomodidad.

"_Que hice ahora?"_ – Expresó con sorpresa.

_"No quiero estar acá!"_. – Gritó producto de la música. – _"Me obligaste a venir"._ – Revolvía el trago que tenía en la mano.

_"No veo que te quejes cada vez que Hemo te consigue un trago gratis"._ – Reprochó revoleando sus ojos.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una banqueta al lado de la barra. El lugar era calido, el ambiente divertido y la música agradable. La estaban pasando bien pero Dianna prefería estar en su habitación.

_"Si no fuese por el alcohol, te aseguro que ya me hubiese ido"._ – Tomó un sorbo con el sorbete.

_"Alcohólica! Ebria!"._ – Espetó entre medio de una risa. – _"No esta bien que ahogues tus penas en la bebida"._

_"Cualquiera!"._ – Se mordió el labio inferior. –_ "No ahogo nada en nada porque no tengo penas!_". – Fue terminante. Retiró el sorbete del trago y con un movimiento rápido realizo un fondo blanco.

_"No tengas dudas Di! Ese ultimo que acabas de tomar, se llama Lea!"._ – Su cara transmitía una mueca que contenía una carcajada.

Heather apareció entre medio de la multitud trayendo con ella a una bailarina del show. – _"MIREN A QUIEN ENCONTRE!"_. – Expresó con una risa estridente.

La misma se abrazo con la latina de manera inmediata. – _"LEXY! Como andas?"_. – Exclamó Naya.

Se conocían y al parecer se llevaban bien. Dianna la observaba. La tenia de vista, claro está, pero nunca había tenido ningún tipo de dialogo y/o trato con ella. El saludo de Lexy hacia la rubia fue cordial, era amigable.

La charla entre las tres se volvía animada. Al parecer compartían varias anécdotas y recuerdos. Dianna se limitaba a escuchar mientras tomaba otro trago obsequiado por Heather. Su cuerpo se encontraba presente, estaba ahí, en el bar, pero su mente se encontraba con Lea, durmiendo con ella, en la cama matrimonial.

No tenía noción del tiempo, ni de la situación que la rodeaba, solo podía procesar aquella última charla y se arrepentía de las cosas que había dicho. No porque no las pensara sino porque no era el modo. Había arruinado todo y sabía que aquel enojo era más que una simple pelea. Lea estaba dolida. Podía sentirlo. Iba a tener que hacer demasiados meritos para recuperarla, si no es que Theo le ganaba de mano.

_"Que carita que tenemos…"_. – Expresó Lexy mientras ocupaba el lugar vacío que dejó Naya.

_"Como?"._ – Dianna volvió en si sacudiendo su cabeza y dirigiéndole la mirada. Pudo notar que la muchacha le estaba hablando y que no había rastros de sus amigas. – _"Donde están las chicas?"_. – Indagó con algo de asombro.

_"Se fueron a saludar a un conocido de Hemo"._ – Dirigió su mirada junto con su dedo para indicar donde se encontraban. La rubia no lograba divisarlas. – _"Fue hace 10 minutos mas o menos"._ – Rió ante la cara de desconcierto que transmitía. – _"Te estaba hablando, no me escuchaste?"_. – Agregó.

Los ojos de Dianna se abrían a la par. – _"Me estabas hablando a mi?"_. – Sentía que había perdido la memoria por un momento.

_"Si!"._ – La miró frunciendo su ceño. – _"Te sentís bien?"._

Se sujetó la cabeza por la frente. –_ "Creo que estoy algo mal de la cabeza_". – Apretó fuerte sus ojos.

_"Todos los estamos en cierto punto así que no te preocupes por eso!"_. – Exclamó con un tono agradable.

Dianna la observó por un momento y le regaló una sonrisa. – _"Que era lo que me estabas diciendo?"._

_"Te estaba elogiando por la actitud que tuviste al salir con esa remera en Toronto"_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Una forma muy linda de homenajear a…"._ – La rubia la interrumpió.

_"Como sabes que fue un homenaje?"._

_"Lo leí en tu tumblr…"_ – Respondió de manera obvia.

_"Lees mi blog?"._ – Indagó con sorpresa. Estaba anonadada.

_"Claro! Amo tu manera de escribir, como te expresas…."._ – Explicaba con el movimiento de sus manos. – _"Sos muy sabia!"._ – Culminó.

La rubia permanecía en silencio. Estaba algo descolocada. No se encontraba del todo sobria y no sabia si aquello era parte de un sueño.

"_Te sorprende lo que te digo? Acaso no tengo cara de alguien a quien le guste leer?_". – Preguntó entre risas.

_"NO!"._ – Respondió inmediatamente. – _"Digo, si! El no es en base a la primer pregunta"_. – Rió nerviosa y no entendía porque.

_"Bueno para tu asombro, te sigo desde que entre en Glee…"._ – Agregó.

Dianna buscó el teléfono en su cartera. –_ "Ah si?"_. – Abrió su tumblr en el mismo. – _"A ver… decime, como es?"._

Lexy se acercó a la rubia y comenzaron a buscar su blog. Inmediatamente pudo notar que compartían varios gustos. Tal vez después de todo no eran tan diferentes.

_"Te gusta Foster The People?"._ – Preguntó Dianna.

_"Gustar?"._ – Repitió. – _"LOS AMO!"._ – Exclamó de manera muy cómica.

Aquel comentario despertó la risa en la rubia. Al final estaba empezando a pensar que haber ido fue una buena idea. La estaba pasando bien con Lexy, se sentía a gusto con su presencia. Podía hablar de temas muy interesante y la conversación era lo suficientemente animada.

_"Contame Charlie, como llegaste a Glee?"_. – Preguntó finalmente.

_"Charlie?"_. – La risa de Dianna se hacia mas notaria.

_"Si! Vos decís que podemos llamarte así…"_. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

El rostro de la rubia tomo un color algo rojizo, estaba ruborizada. Lexy la incomodaba y no entendía el motivo.

_"Mi representante me informo del casting… Era mi única salvación había un paro de escritores y las ofertas eran malísimas"._ – Sonrió al recordarlo. – _"Literal! Vos como llegaste?"._

_"Me presente a una audición… Estaban necesitando bailarinas"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Pensé que no iba a quedar… No parecían muy a gustos con mi actuación, pero acá estoy!"._

_"Cuando yo me presente me dijeron que volviera con ropa mas provocativa así que creeme que te entiendo"_. – La risa de Dianna contagió a Lexy.

_"Si no supiese que Ryan es gay juraría que te tiene ganas!"._ – La carcajada de ambas se hacia mas estridente.

Aquella anécdota seguida por el comentario gracioso por parte de la muchacha llevo a que sus cuerpos se acercaran. Lexy colocó su mano en el muslo de Dianna. Demasiado cerca de la unión con la cintura para su gusto. La sorpresa se dio cuando pudo sentir como un calor recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No entendía porque pero allí estaba. Casi por inercia se levantó de la banqueta cortando en seco su risa.

_"A donde dijiste que fueron las chicas?"._ – Preguntó nerviosa.

_"Te sentís bien?"._ – El ceño de Lexy se frunció ante el repentino cambio en el rostro de Dianna. Su actitud también era diferente.

_"No del todo… Donde están?"_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar"._ – Agregó.

Se paró inmediatamente al escuchar lo dicho por Dianna. –_ "Estaban por allá"._ – Señaló con su mirada. – _"Te acompañó… No vaya a ser que alguien abuse de vos por el estado en el que estas!_". – La sujetó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en busca de Heather y Naya.

Aquella manera de sujetarla le traía miles de recuerdos. Miraba la mano de Lexy y le era inevitable pensar en Lea. Extrañaba aquel roce, aquella muestra de cariño de su parte. La extrañaba.

Su mirada observaba un lugar que no distinguía. No sabia hacia cuanto estaban caminando pero sin dudas estaba en otra estratósfera. Era como si su cerebro se desconectara por momentos del mundo real.

_"Charlie, estas bien?"._ – Indagó Lexy volviendo hacia ella.

Dianna pudo notar como había detenido su trayecto de manera repentina. Sus piernas no respondían. Rápidamente se sujetó la cabeza. Podía sentir como todo le daba vueltas.

_"Me maree un poco"._ – Cerró sus ojos.

_"Veni! Apoyate acá y esperame"_. – Exigió Lexy mientras la dejaba contra una pared. – _"Voy a buscarlas… Si alguien se acerca a hacerte algo, grita!"_. – Agregó a modo de broma.

La rubia solo atinó a sonreír mientras podía observar, con algo de dificultad, como la muchacha se perdía entre la gente. Su vista estaba algo nublada. Cerró sus ojos buscando algo de paz en su cerebro. Lea no dejaba de darle vueltas por su cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con ella delante suyo. Se sorprendió al notarlo.

_"Juraría que las vi ahí!"_. – Volvió su vista hacia el lugar de donde venia. – _"Pero no están!"._ – Dirigió su mirada a Dianna y pudo notar que la misma movía su boca sin expresar ningún sonido. – _"Que?"_. – Acercó su oído a la boca de la rubia.

_"Llevame al hotel… No me siento bien"._ – Expresó en un susurró casi imperceptible.

Aquel comentario había provocado un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lexy. La voz de la rubia era realmente sensual, sumado al leve roce, sin intención, que se daba entre los labios de Dianna y su oreja.

La muchacha dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Dianna y la piel se le erizó. La cantidad de gente, el tumulto que había, llevo a que sus cuerpos se unieran más de lo debido. Lexy miraba la boca de la rubia y sin dudarlo la besó.

Sus manos la sujetaron del cuello mientras las de Dianna se colocaban en su rostro. Intentaba separarla pero sin efectuar la fuerza necesaria para que aquello se notara. La lengua de Lexy tomó la iniciativa y se adentro en la boca de la rubia. Aquel gestó provocó que Dianna reaccionara de manera contraria separándola de forma inmediata.

_"Para Lea…"._ – Murmuró sobre los labios de Lexy.

_"Lea?"_. – Repitió mientras se separaba unos centímetros.

Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron a la par provocando que una inyección de adrenalina la despertara. – _"LEA? DONDE?"_. – Su mirada buscaba la presencia de la morocha en la pista. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Lexy intentó hacerla volver en sí. – _"En ningún lado! Vos me dijiste: Para Lea"._ – Acotó.

El rostro de la rubia se relajó. –_ "No puede ser! Te dije Lexy, habrás entendido mal"._ – Intentó justificarse.

_"Se muy bien lo que escuche Charlie…"._ – Sonrió con una mueca. – "_Entonces es verdad lo tuyo con ella?"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Yo no sabia que tuviesen algo sino no hubiese avan…"._ – Dianna la interrumpió.

_"Era verdad! Ya no tenemos nada"._ – Fue terminante. – _"Ella está con Theo ahora"._

_"Uh…."_ – Suspiró. – _"Mal tema, verdad?"._

_"Pésimo!"._ – Su mueca lo confirmaba.

Naya se hizo presente frente a ellas. Llevaba su ceño fruncido, no le gustó la imagen con la que se encontró. Estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto. Juraría que ahí había pasado algo. Dianna la divisó con su mirada.

_"NAYA!"._ – Se separó de Lexy. – _"Donde estabas?"_. – Rápidamente se aferró al cuello de la latina. – _"Sacame de acá inmediatamente"_. – Exigió con un susurró en su oído.

La latina no lo dudo y en un parpadeó las tres ya se encontraban en el ascensor del hotel. El viaje de regreso no fue lo que Dianna hubiese soñado.

_"COMO QUE TE BESASTE CON LEXY?"_. – Gritó Heather ante la sorpresa.

_"Creía que había sido clara cuando te dije que no dijeras nada"_. – Reprochó la rubia mirándola a Naya.

_"Es que era una bomba, no podía no decírselo!"_. – Se justificó.

_"Una maldita bomba que ya saben cuatro personas". –_ Hizo una pausa para sujetarse la frente. Se le partía la cabeza. _– "Hemo vos llegas a abrir la boca…"_. – La bailarina la interrumpió.

_"Quedate tranquila Di! Soy una tumba!"_. – Sonrió transmitiendo seguridad.

_"A mi ni se te ocurra amenazarme"_. – Se anticipó la latina.

_"Por favor?"._ – Suplicó Dianna.

_"Ahí está mejor!"._ – Sonrió al igual que la bailarina. –_ "También quedate tranquila de mi parte"._ – Agregó.

Ambas acompañaron a la rubia hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Si bien ya se encontraba un tanto recuperada, sus amigas temían que todo lo que había tomado volviera a decaerla.

_"Segura que podes sola?"._ – Preguntó Heather preocupada.

_"Hemo, está ebria, no es manca!"._ – Revoleó los ojos.

_"Ya se! Pero esta media débil!"._ – Hizo una pausa fulminando a Naya con la mirada. – _"Mira si le pasa algo"_. – Expresó preocupada.

_"Gracias Hemo! Me alegro de tener amigas COMO VOS"._ – Hizo hincapié en la última frase. –_ "Vayan tranquilas, me lavo la cara y me voy a dormir… No va a pasar nada"._

Aquel comentario bastó para que ambas se quedaran tranquilas. Dianna se despidió y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se dejó caer sobre la misma. De manera inmediata buscó su celular en la cartera.

Lea se encontraba durmiendo placidamente. Le había costado conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba algo nerviosa, sensible, miles de sentimientos se encontraban dentro de su cuerpo. La leve vibración de su celular sobre la mesa de luz fue suficiente para sacarla de aquel sueño no tan profundo. Lo sujetó cerciorándose que no haya despertado a Theo. Era un mensaje.

**Si alguna vez me amaste tanto como yo a vos, solo tenés que empujarla… Dejé la puerta de mi cuarto arrimada. – Dianna.**

* * *

><p><strong>EY VOS! SI A VOS TE ESTOY HABLANDO! LA QUE ESTA EN EL TECHO DE ENFRENTE CON EL FRANCO TIRADOR! YA TE VI!<br>**

ANTES DE QUE ME INSULTEN:

Lo que quise transmitir con este capitulo es la debacle Achele!

**Dianna** esta tan dolida que ahoga sus penas en el alcohol... Ahí esta Lexy, quien hace recordar los buenos momentos vividos con Lea. Cae en la tentación en cierto punto confundiendola.

**Lea** esta tan devastada por dentro que necesita urgente algo de cariño... Ahí esta Theo, quien sin saber que le pasa a su novia le da esa contención que tanto necesita.

**¿Irá Lea al cuarto de Dianna? ¿Se arreglaran? ¿Dianna le contara lo de Lexy?.**

Si todavía llegaste hasta acá leyendo y no lo dejaste a la mitad, te lo agradezco jajajajajaja

**El capitulo que viene es EPICO!**

Es todo lo que voy a decir**... Despues de una tormenta...**

(DIJE EPICO, NO SEXY!)

MALDITAS DESGRACIADAS, SON HIJAS DEL RIGOR ENSERIO! JAJAJAJAJAA

LES TENGO QUE DAR ESE DISCURSO MORALISTA PARA QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS?

_IGUAL EN EL FONDO LAS QUIERO!_

Besos, Noe.

PD: DISPAREN SIN PIEDAD! **ESTOY PREPARADA PARA CUALQUIER TIPO DE INSULTO!**

PD: lucyfaberry, sos toda mia? jajajjajajajajajaa como me hiciste tentar con eso jajajajajajaja**  
><strong>


	61. CaPitulo 61: Tour 2011: East Rutherford

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**61:** Izod Center, East Rutherford.

Jueves 16 de Junio de 2011.

El amor se veía por el aire. Colmaba cada recoveco del estadio e invadía el corazón de cada espectador presente. Aquel Somebody To Love había sido el mas sentido desde que empezó el Tour.

Sus manos se buscaban con timidez, avergonzadas. Aparentaban haber perdido la costumbre debido a la cantidad de shows que llevaban sin sujetarse. Sus risas transmitían la complicidad de sus cuerpos. Esa manera de agarrarse transmitía a la perfección los acontecimientos vividos con anterioridad. Aquella seguridad a la hora de sentirse era clave y todos eran concientes de que algo entre ellas había cambiado. Ese amor que tanto se tenían florecía sin ningún tipo de pudor.

**Flashback.**

Un nerviosismo recorría el cuerpo de Lea. Debía salir del cuarto a escondidas de su novio, quien seguía placidamente dormido. Se escabulló entre medio del silencio y la oscuridad tratando de levantar la mejor sospecha posible. Se sentía como una fugitiva. Asomaba su rostro por la puerta antes de salir para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese por los pasillos.

El cuarto de Dianna quedaba a unos pasos del suyo. En puntas de pie se deslizó hacia el mismo. Dudó en abrir la puerta. Se sentía una adolescente. Estaba asustada. No entendía muy bien todavía el motivo de ese mensaje como tampoco entendía el porqué de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sentía débil, vulnerable. Sentía que Dianna la manejaba como quería. No iba a ceder. Estaba cansada de hacerlo. Ni siquiera le había insistido y ya estaba ahí, a punto de entrar. Era una dominada y eso le molestaba.

Apoyó su mano en la puerta y pudo sentir como la misma se movía. Efectivamente, estaba arrimada. La abrió con delicadeza. No quería hacer ruido. Dejó el espacio suficiente para que su cabeza pudiese pasar.

"_Dianna…"_. – Susurró buscando cerciorarse de su presencia. Asomó su rostro con cautela. No sabía con que podía encontrarse.

Nadie hablaba. El silencio era el dueño de aquel cuarto. Al sentir esa ausencia dirigió su mirada al frente. Pudo notar como Dianna la observaba desde su cama. Se encontraba sentada, con sus manos entre las piernas. Sus ojos la observaban fijo, clavados en la puerta, como si estuvieses esperando su llegada.

_"Tardaste mucho"._ – Exclamó con una dureza poco común en su tono de voz.

Lea dudó en acercarse. Aquel gesto en su rostro le transmitía algo de temor. No entendía si estaba enojada, si quería solucionar las cosas. No sabía que estaba buscando. Esa actitud la descolocaba.

_"Estas bien?"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba. –_ "Vine porque me preocupe…"_. – Agregó con temor.

_"Podes pasar?"_. – Lo escueta que era la rubia estaba desorientándola.

_"No"_. – Exclamó con seguridad. Trataba de sonar fuerte. –_ "Vine nada mas para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien"_. – Hizo una pausa diminuta. – _"Ya me voy"_. – Atinó a retirar su rostro de aquel orificio.

_"LEA!"._ – Exigió Dianna con un grito. Detuvo la trayectoria de la morocha. –_ "No te voy a morder! Podes entrar un segundo?"._ – Su tono se volvía más agradable.

_"Estoy bien acá…"._ – Acotó con debilidad. – _"Que pasa? Te escucho"._

_"Lea no seas inmadura! Estas en pijama en medio del pasillo, podes entrar de una vez?"_. – Su tono se incrementaba.

_"Si me llamaste para insultarme ya me estoy yendo!"_. – Expresó con firmeza.

_"Si no querés que te insulte, entra de una maldita vez!"_. – Su paciencia comenzaba a desaparecer.

El movimiento de su cuerpo simulaba un intento de reincorporarse y acercarse a ella. Lea buscó evitarlo de manera inmediata.

_"Ya! Estoy adentro"_. – Exclamó de modo acelerado mientras ingresaba sin dudarlo. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras ella y se apoyó sobre la misma. – _"Te escucho Dianna"._

La mano de la rubia se deslizó a su lado, rozando las sabanas de la cama donde se encontraba sentada. – _"Veni acá…. Sentate a mi lado"_. – Sugirió con ternura.

_"No! Te dije que estoy bien acá, podes respetarme?"_. – Espetó con seguridad.

Lea sabia las intenciones de Dianna. Quería ablandarla y esta vez no iba a ser como siempre. Era conciente que aquella mirada, su simple presencia, lograba desbaratarla. Buscaba evitar ese contacto directo.

_"Te quería pedir perdón por todas las cosas que te dije…"._ – Suspiró con lamento. –_ "Tenia mucha presión encima…"._ – Su habla se dificultaba y no lograba entender porque. –_ "No soporto que estés así conmigo, así de distante…"._ – Inhaló profundo. – _"Me pudo la ira del momento, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos"_. – Sus ojos se depositaron en los de Lea.

_"Aha…"_. – Acotó. –_ "Perfecto…"._ – Pensó por un instante. – _"Te perdono, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa… Te perdono"_. – Se detuvo por unos segundos. – "_Me parece que pudiste haber evitado algunas cosas que dijiste, pero esta bien! Sos así, te respeto y lo que mas te interesa, te perdono"._ – Sonrió falsamente. – _"Me puedo ir ya?"._

_"Así va a ser nuestro trato a partir de ahora?_". – Desvió su mirada tratando de contener su rabia.

_"No encuentro otra manera de tratarte Dianna!"_. – Buscaba transmitir su dolor con cada palabra.

_"Deja de decirme Dianna!"_. – El gritó de la rubia se vio secundado por una mirada fulminante.

_"Como te llamas acaso?"_. – Alzó el tono para ponerse en la misma postura. –_ "Es la única forma que me sale llamarte"._

_"Como llegamos a esto Lea?"_. – Transmitía paz mezclada con tristeza.

_"Ay por dios! Son las cinco de la mañana!"._ – Resopló ofuscada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –_ "No te irriga bien el cerebro a esta hora como para ponernos a analizar como llegamos a esto o no"._ – Revoleó los ojos.

_"PODES ENTENDER QUE ME URGE HABLAR CON VOS?"._ – La vena de su cuello se marcaba debido al grito. –_ "NO QUIERO DEJAR PASAR MAS TIEMPO!"_. – Sus cejas se arqueaban.

_"Si te vas a poner como una loca, ya me fuí!"_. – Sentenció.

_"No te das cuenta lo que conseguís con esa postura?"_. – No esperó respuesta. – _"Que te grite, no te quiero gritar!_". – Se lamentaba.

_"No me culpes a mi!_". – Su voz tomaba fuerza. – _"Vos sola sos la culpable de tus actos! Hacete cargo de las cosas Dianna!"._ – La señalaba con su dedo índice.

_"TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS MAS DIANNA!"_. – Sus ojos se abrían a la par transmitiendo una ira irreconocible.

_"SUFICIENTE!"_. – Lea abrió la puerta que se encontraba tras ella. –_ "ME VOY!"_. – Su cuerpo se disponía a retirarse del cuarto.

Dianna se paró inmediatamente. Su cuerpo simulaba tener un resorte. Sus movimientos eran por inercia. Debía evitar que Lea abandonara el cuarto. Debía hablar con ella. Al hacerlo sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Al intentar avanzar su cuerpo se tambaleó perdiendo la estabilidad. Sus manos fueron a depositarse contra la pared que había a su lado provocando un fuerte golpe.

Dicho ruido provocó la atención de la morocha junto con un sobresalto debido a que no entendía el porqué del mismo. La tomó por sorpresa. Su corazón se aceleró por un momento. Volteó automáticamente y notó como la rubia se apoyaba en la pared sin poder reincorporarse. Se preocupó y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

El trayecto que separaba a una de la otra era corto. Solo bastaron unos pasos para que Lea llegara a su encuentro de manera inminente. La sujetó entre sus brazos provocando que Dianna se aferrara a su cuello.

"_Di! Estas bien?"_. – Su voz transmitía preocupación.

El rostro de la rubia se dirigió hacia el de Lea. Sus ojos transmitían amor al verla. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba sin premeditarla. –_ "Me mori y estoy viendo un ángel?"_. – Susurró.

Aquel susurró fue suficiente para que el alcohol ingerido se hiciera notar en el rostro de Lea. El gesto de su cara lo decía todo. –_ "Por dios! Donde te metiste? Tenés un olor a alcohol terrible!"_. – Buscaba evitar que le hablara de manera directa. La estaba matando.

_"Estoy perfecta! Me tropecé con este piso de mierda"_. – Dirigió su mirada al suelo. –_ "Debe de estar levantado o algo…"._ – Agregó.

_"Creo que necesitas una ducha"._ – El peso muerto de la rubia comenzaba a pasarle factura.

_"Juntas?"_. – Preguntó de manera inmediata. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

_"CREO QUE NECESITAS UNA DUCHA DIJE!"_. – Alzó la voz buscando que quedase claro. – _"Donde ves el plural?"._

_"Esta bien!"_. – Se reincorporó como pudo. – _"Dejame! Puedo sola"_. – Comenzó su trayecto hacia el baño.

Su caminar era lento. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Sus manos servían como guía. Tocaba todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance buscando que le sirviera de sostén. Lea la seguía por detrás, en silencio. Quería evitar que se lastimara. Podía presentir que en cualquier momento iba a perder la estabilidad derivando en una caída aparatosa.

Dianna llegó a la puerta por sus propios medios. La abrió y se adentró en el otro ambiente. La morocha imitó su gesto. Pudo sentir su presencia.

_"Que haces acá?"_. – Su tono volvía a ser duro. – _"Creía que estabas enojada"_. – Reprochó.

_"Que este enojada no quiere decir que deje de ser humana"_. – Se acercó a su cuerpo. – _"Dejame que te ayude, no seas terca!"_. – Su estado la estaba conmoviendo.

La rubia volteó sobre su eje buscando que Lea pudiese bajar el cierre de su vestido. La morocha dudó un instante. Lo deslizó con delicadeza y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago.

Su mirada se perdió en la espalda de la rubia al notar como aquella prenda caía, sin ningún tipo de oposición, al suelo. Mentiría si jurara que sus ojos no recorrieron miles de veces el cuerpo en ropa interior de Dianna.

Rápidamente se agachó para ayudarla con sus zapatos. Debía borrar aquella imagen de sus retinas. La rubia se apoyó en la cabeza de la morocha quien se encontraba arrodillada a sus pies.

_"Veni…"_. – Susurró mientras le extendía la mano. Sus palmas se acoplaron de manera perfecta. Con sutileza la llevó hasta la ducha. – _"Sentate adentro"_. – Exigió con cariño. Dianna no se opuso.

Se sentó dentro de la bañera. Sus piernas se encontraban recogidas y sus manos las sujetaban. Lea dibujaba una sonrisa tímida al ver la actitud adquirida. Parecía una niña. Dianna le dirigió una mirada provocando que el rostro de la morocha se pusiese serio. Quería evitar demostrar debilidad al estar a su lado.

_"La ropa interior sacatela vos"._ – Exigió con su voz entrecortada.

_"Me podes desabrochar el corpiño aunque sea?"._ – Indagó con esa sensualidad característica en su tono de voz.

Un nuevo escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de Lea al escuchar esa pregunta. Sin responder se acercó. Sus manos temblaban. Tardó en desabrochárselo, no podía concentrarse para hacerlo bien. Una vez logrado su cometido se reincorporó rápidamente desviando su rostro de aquella imagen.

Su vista se depositó en el espejo y pudo notar con claridad como el mismo reflejaba la imagen de la rubia. Podía verla de espaldas, notaba como lentamente retiraba los breteles de sus hombros y posteriormente lo dejaba caer fuera de la bañera.

Otra vez esa mirada intrépida se perdía en la nuca de Dianna, se deslizaba por sus omóplatos y se desvanecía en su cintura. Con un leve movimiento hacia los costados logró deslizar la tanga por sus piernas. Los ojos de Lea se enamoraban de esa imagen.

Ese cuerpo desnudo que tan loca la volvía, se encontraba ahí, frente a ella. Estaba observándola sin que la rubia lo supiese. Se sentía nerviosa, como si fuese culpable de lo que su cuerpo exigía. Su mirada seguía descendiendo y se perdía en el inicio de su cola. Era perfecta, Dianna era única. Cada curva parecía dibujada por una mano con talento innato.

Sin entender como, volvió en si. Tal vez aquel calor que sentía comenzaba a quemarle por dentro. – _"Te espero afuera mejor!"_ – Exclamó mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

_"PARA!"_. – Aquel gritó por parte de la rubia detuvo su trayecto. –_ "Abrime la ducha primero"_. – Exigió observando el cuerpo inmóvil de la morocha.

Sus ojos se cerraron en clara muestra de suplica. Su mano izquierda se depositó sobre su frente buscando tapar su vista. Giró sobre su eje y se dirigió hacia ella. Evitaba mirarla. Su mano derecha servia de guía. Al sentir la cortina entre sus manos, la sujetó con fuerza y con un tirón seco la cerró de lado a lado.

Un suspiró liberaba la tensión de resistirse a observala desnuda. Sin expresar palabra, adentró su mano en busca del grifo. Tanteó dos y se jugó por el primero. Lo giró varias veces buscando la intensidad necesaria. Pudo escuchar como el ruido de la ducha irrumpía aquel silencio.

_"LEA LA PUTA MADREEEE ESTA CALIENTEEEEE!_". – Gritó Dianna sacudiendo la cortina debido al sobresalto.

Rápidamente, la mano de Lea, buscó el otro grifo y lo abrió con ímpetu. – _"Perdón, perdón perdón!"._ – Exclamó con algo de nervios. –_ "Ahí esta mejor?"._

_"Si! Gracias"._ – El ruido de la ducha dificultaba el entendimiento de sus frases.

Lea comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta luego de que un mar de dudas la invadiera. Su corazón moría por adentrarse en esa ducha junto con Dianna pero su cuerpo sabía que lo correcto era que se retirara. Sus pasos eran pausados, por momentos se detenía a pensar. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

_"And the songbirds are singing like they know the score…"._ – Podía escuchar como Dianna comenzaba a cantar desde la ducha.

Aquel canto era tan dulce, tan seductor, tan sentido que había logrado paralizarla en su posición. Se encontraba de espaldas a la ducha. A solo dos pasos de su cometido, que era salir de aquel cuarto de baño de forma urgente. No quería tentarse.

_"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before…"._ – La rubia continuaba con el tema.

El suspiró de Lea se hizo mas sonoro de lo que hubiese deseado. Quería evitar que Dianna notara su presencia. Fue en vano.

_"Lea… Estas ahí?"._ – Susurró.

_"Si…"_. – Tragó saliva provocando que la contestación fuese entrecortada.

La rubia asomó su cabeza, con el pelo mojado y alborotado, por la cortina. – _"Es para vos la canción"_. – Sentenció al igual que una niña. Su tono era angelical. Volvió a adentrarla.

La morocha sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver en si. Aquellas palabras la habían golpeado duro. Le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón. No podía ceder con tanta facilidad. Para sus adentros se repetía que debía ser fuerte. Tenia que ignorarla, debía soportar.

_"Te falta mucho?"_. – Preguntó con dureza.

_"Para terminar la canción o para terminar de ducharme?"._ – Respondió con otra pregunta.

_"PARA TERMINAR DE DUCHARTE DIANNA!"_. – Resopló molesta, sentía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

_"Un poco… Porque?"_. – Al parecer el estado de ebriedad de la rubia comenzaba a gobernar su lado adolescente. –_ "Estas apurada?"._

_"SI! Tengo sueño! Es de madrugada, mi novio me esta esperando en la cama"._ – Agregó hasta que Dianna la interrumpió.

_"Dormís con él?"_. – Preguntó sin dudarlo con un tono neutro.

_"Claro! Es mi novio"_. – Intentaba provocarla.

_"Es mejor que yo en la cama?"._ – El filtro de la rubia se había ido por la borda.

_"No!"._ – Respondió entre una risa tímida. Rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria. – _"Digo, no voy a responder a eso!"._ – Trataba de transmitir seguridad. – _"Además dije que dormía con él, no que tenia relaciones sexuales"._ – Su voz se aceleraba. – _"No se que hago dándote explicaciones!"_. – Abrió la puerta del baño. – _"Te espero afuera!"._

_"Te pusiste nerviosa"._ – La risa de la rubia se hacia incontrolable.

Lea se dio vuelta como una tromba. Estaba saturada de la situación.

_"NO! No me puse nerviosa!"_. – Suspiró. – _"De que te reís? Que te causa tanta gracia eh? Decime así nos reímos las dos!"_. – Su tono transmitía un claro enojo.

"_Porque te enojas?"_. – Preguntó inocentemente. – _"Creía que me habías perdonado…"._

_"Ay por dios! Es peor que hablar con un nene!"._ – Exclamó al aire. Volvió su atención a la rubia. – _"Me estas empezando a desesperar así que si todavía querés hablar, anda saliendo de la ducha!"._ – Fue terminante.

_"Pero todavía no me lave la cabeza…"._

_"NO QUIERO QUE TE BAÑES! QUIERO QUE TE DESPAVILES!"_. – Se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos. Trataba de encontrar un poco tranquilidad.

_"Hubieses empezado por ahí…"_. – Agregó como si no fuese conciente del tiempo ni del lugar. – _"Como salgo?"._

_"Ahí te llevo la toalla"._ – Exclamó mas calmada.

Buscó una de las tantas toallas que dejaban en la habitación y la extendió en sus manos. Se acercó a la cortina con la misma desplegada. –_ "Parate con cuidado"._ – Indicó.

Pudo escuchar como un ruido a potes de shampoo, crema de enjuague y diversos productos, se golpeaban contra el piso. – _"Te dije con cuidado!"_. – Acotó.

Una vez reincorporada, Dianna abrió la cortina tomándola por sorpresa. Rápidamente desvió su vista hacia el costado y pudo sentir como la rubia se envolvía entre sus brazos. Podía sentir la respiración en su rostro. Aquel abrazo, producto de cobijarla con la toalla, provocaba que sus cuerpos se juntaran lo suficiente.

_"Porque cerrás los ojos?"_. – Preguntó en un susurro.

_"Vas a estar toda la noche haciendo esas preguntas?"_. – Pudo sentir como ya no era necesario aquel abrazo. Se separo de manera inmediata. –_ "Me estas cansando ya!"._

_"Como puedo cansarte si ni siquiera me respondiste a una de todas las que te hice"_. – Comenzó a buscar la ropa que antes se había sacado.

_"Mira! Vine a hablar con vos, no a que me interrogues"_. – Notó el movimiento que estaba haciendo la rubia. – _"Te espero afuera, cuando estés cambiada, salí y hablamos"._ – Abrió la puerta.

_"El piso esta mojado!"_. – Expresó lo obvio. – _"Y si me caigo y me abro la cabeza?"._

_"Que pretendes?"._ – Volteó hacia ella. –_ "Que te seque también? Me parece que estas abusando un poco!"_. – Fue clara. – _"Tampoco tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no puedo salir de tu cuarto por la mañana!"._

_"Porque? Tu noviecito te reta sino?"._ – El tono de Dianna se tornaba algo irónico.

_"Ni estando borracha dejas de ser estúpida"_. – Respondió a punto de salir del cuarto.

_"No se para que querés que hable si no me vas a dejar…."_. – Susurró dando por sentado su salida del mismo.

_"Te dejo hablar… pero de algo coherente!"_. – Se mordió el labio conteniendo su ira. – "_Desde que llegue que no haces mas que decir idioteces!"._

_"Si te digo que te amo es coherente?"._ – Su ceño se fruncía tratando de transmitir sinceridad.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto. El cuerpo de Lea quedo completamente paralizado al igual que su cara. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero luego de todas las peleas y todo lo que pasaron, tenia una efecto diferente al escucharlo.

_"Contestame ahora…"_. – Replicó la rubia.

_"Te espero afuera"_. – Sentenció la morocha cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Tenía dos opciones. Salía corriendo y huía lejos de aquella tentación o afrontaba la situación de una vez. Su cuerpo sólo eligió una de las dos opciones. Tomo asiento en la cama donde Dianna se encontraba al entrar al cuarto. Aguardo unos minutos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió.

Ahí estaba ella con su vestido nuevamente. Una toalla caía sobre sus hombros evitando que su pelo le mojara la ropa. Con una de sus manos comenzaba a secárselo. Con un paso mas firme que el anterior y una mirada un tanto más clara y normal que antes, se sentó junto a la morocha.

_"Me siento mejor"._ – Murmuró luego de un suspiro.

Lea observaba hacia el frente, evitaba mirarla. –_ "Me alegro…_". – Inhaló profundo. –_ "Bien… Te escucho…"_.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. – _"Te vuelvo a preguntar… Como llegamos a esto?"._

_"Eso mismo me pregunto yo Dianna!... Como llegamos a esto?"._ – Hizo una pausa. La observaba de reojo. – _"Aunque creo que con tus actos inesperados…"_. – Se vio interrumpida.

_"Que actos inesperados?"_. – Frunció su ceño.

Inhaló profundo. –_ "Empezando porque nunca te la jugaste por mi, después vas y escribís eso en Twitter… Como si fuese poco, salís con esa remera, sumándole que siempre tengo que ser yo quien te agarre en los shows… Creo que no corresponde, sabes? Estoy harta de hacer todo en esta relación… Te regalo a Arthur, te doy los anillos y vos que? Creo que me merezco otra actitud de tu parte"_. – El rostro de la morocha se mantenía mártir y la respiración se le agitaba.

Una risa nerviosa e irónica salio de la boca de Dianna. –_ "Me encantaría que alguna vez escucharas a los demás y no solo a vos misma… Te aseguro que entenderías muchas de las cosas que estas criticando!"._ – Imitó el gesto adquirido por Lea. Ambas miraban hacia la nada misma.

_"Acá estoy, escuchándote! Habla de una vez y no des mas vueltas!"_. – Intentaba sonar segura.

Dianna hizo un silencio buscando encontrar las palabras correctas. – _"Creo que ya te lo dije en todos los idiomas posibles… Lo del Twitter NO FUI YO!"_. – Resaltó la última frase. – _"Es mas, hasta fue Naya a decírtelo! No se como lograr que entiendas que fue ella"_. – Suspiró buscando calma. –_ "Respecto a la remera… Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que me la pude haber puesto por vos? Tanto me dijiste que no era valiente, que no me la jugaba por vos, que era una cagona! Buenoooo ahí tenés!"_. – Le clavó la mirada. – _"Salgo con la remera y a vos te incomoda! Sabes que? No era mi intención!"._

_"No es que me incomod…"_. – Se vio interrumpida.

_"Todavía no termine!"_. – Fue tajante. – _"Como querés que te agarre de la mano con seguridad y que tome la iniciativa, si cada vez que levanto la vista me encuentro con la mirada asesina de Theo! TU NOVIO!"_. – Su voz se aceleraba.

_"Él sabe perfectamente que siempre nos agarramos en esa parte, no le molesta que lo hagamos!"._ – Respondió con seguridad.

_"Bueno! Parece que hay un corto en la comunicación con tu pareja, porque te aseguro que no tiene muy en claro el porque de esa agarrada!"_. – Hizo una pausa. – "_Su mirada es la de un novio celoso…"._

Aquella frase había captado su atención. Volteó su rostro y la miró por primera vez desde que se sentaron. – _"Él te lo dijo o vos lo estas suponiendo?"._ – Su ceño transmitía asombro.

_"Mira Lea, no me corresponde decirte esto, pero veo que no estas al tanto"_. – Su lengua jugaba por su labio. Estaba nerviosa. –_ "Hable varias veces con él sobre vos… Te aseguro que por su manera de dirigirse hacia mi, sabe a la perfección lo nuestro!"_. – Notó como la morocha abría su boca para opinar. – _"Dejame terminar! Sabes como me sentí? No puedo mirarlo a los ojos! Como una mierda!"_. – Se auto respondió.

_"No entiendo… Porque no viene a decírmelo a mi? Yo soy su novia!_". – Sus ojos se abrían a la par.

_"Porque tiene miedo! Teme que le digas la verdad, prefiere vivir en su mentira, que es perfecta para él porque te tiene ahí! No quiere perderte y acepta lo que quieras!"._ – Sus cejas se arqueaban transmitiendo tristeza. – _"Yo no puedo seguir viviendo así!"._

El rostro de Lea transmitía asombro. Rápidamente volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente. Sus manos jugaban entre si. Estaba nerviosa.

_"Anoche lo bese…"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "No quiero mas mentiras entre nosotras…Quiero que lo escuches de mi boca! Lo besé y lo hice conciente… Me sentí bien al hacerlo"._ – Su cabeza se encontraba gacha.

_"Agradezco tu sinceridad"._ – Adoptó la misma postura que Lea. –_ "Me duele lo que me decís… Nadie se merece esto... Vos no sos feliz, él tampoco lo es y a mi me pega todo de rebote!"_. – Suspiró luego de una inhalación profunda. – _"Acepto tus decisiones… Si elegís estar con él te respeto"._

_"No te molestaría que lo eligiera a él?"_. – La observaba de reojo.

_"Me dolería…Pero no puedo hacer nada… Ya te hable con el corazón"_. – Sus ojos se encontraban. –_ "Yo también tengo que ser sincera con vos… Tal vez lo amas y yo soy solo un capricho"._

_"No sos un capricho…"_. – Susurró.

_"Entonces dejalo por mi…"._ – Sujetó el mentón de la morocha con su mano. – _"Muero por rogártelo hace tiempo…"._

"_Porque nunca lo hiciste?"._ – Indagó con un hilo de voz.

_"Porque no soy quien para exigirte nada…"_. – Una mueca simulaba una sonrisa. – _"Es algo que tenés que decidir vos sola"._

_"La actitud que tuve con él fue porque estaba desolada… me lastimaste con lo que me dij…_". – El comentario de Lea se vio interrumpido.

Dianna deposito sus labios sobre los de la morocha. Aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimientos. Lentamente se separó, lo justo para poder observarla.

_"Te perdono, si eso es lo que te preocupa…"_. – Agregó con delicadeza.

Lea se aferró de su cuello, volviendo a conectar sus labios con los de Dianna. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas. Asemejaban a dos adolescentes enamoradas.

_"Lo voy a dejar por vos…"_. - Afirmó la morocha. - _"Porque yo también te amo"._

La sonrisa de la rubia hablaba por si sola. – _"En otro momento te hubiese rogado que me hagas tuya, pero hoy, simplemente, prefiero disfrutar de tenerte a mi lado"._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

><p>¿Me alcanzas una pañuelito? A vos te hablo, a la que ayer queria asesinarme de la peor manera posible, con torturas chinas y mucha sangre...<p>

La que diga que la escena del baño no le puso piel de gallina,** NO LE CREO!**

Creo que tenemos algun tipo de conexion mental... No voy a decir quien, pero alguien adivinó el rumbo que va a tomar la historia...

**¿Quieren a Jessica y a Jonathan de vuelta? **El capitulo que viene son todo suyos!**  
><strong>

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Lea va a dejar a Theo de verdad? ¿Y Lexy?

¿Porque Dianna no se lo contó? ¿Se lo ocultó o su grado de alcohol evitó que lo recordara?

Lea y Theo son novios y hacen lo que hacen los novios (la que quiera creer que tienen relaciones que lo haga y la que no, no... lo dejo libre)

**Proxima Actualizacion: **Sabado.

Quiero hablar seriamente por un momento... No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus **Reviews.**

Siempre le ponen la mejor onda y me llenan de alegria con la cantidad de elogios que me dicen.

**Es un honor para mi leer cada una de sus firmas.**

Gracias enserio!

Suena a despedida y ya me emociono jajajaja

Besos, Noe (De Noelia, para las que preguntaban)

**P.D: **Alza tu voz tiene capitulo numero 4! Esta quedando linda... Muero porque la lean.

Lea y Theo son novios y hacen lo que hacen los novios (la que quiera creer que tienen relaciones que lo haga y la que no, no... lo dejo libre)


	62. Capitulo 62: Tour 2011: Manchester

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACION!<strong>

Son dos corversaciones a la vez. Dianna con Jessica/Lea con Jonathan.

Je=Jessica - Jo=Jonathan

**Presten atencion al leer porque estan mezcladas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**62:** Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester.

Miércoles 22 de Junio de 2011.

El último show brindado en East Rutherford dejó una firma diferente ante aquel mensaje corporal que osaban demostrar. Las manos de ambas se unían en forma de corazón con un leve vaivén de sus cuerpos. Sus miradas se encontraban como ya era característico. Aquella sonrisa hablaba por sí misma y el amor se respiraba en el aire.

Uniondale había sido la siguiente parada. Todo se encontraba de maravillas entre ellas. Aquella charla en el cuarto de Dianna era lo que necesitaban para jugarse a como diera lugar una por la otra.

Esa noche no sería la excepción a ninguna anterior. La mano intrépida de Lea se anticipa al tiempo estipulado, tomándola por sorpresa. Fuertemente se afirma de su brazo mientras entre risas y complicidad, sus caderas comienzan a golpearse.

El gesto de la rubia, no era del todo claro. Su cabeza se encontraba gacha y con algo de dificultad se podía divisar como sus labios repetían la estrofa "Love, Love, Love". La sonrisa de tonta enamorada que se gestaba en el rostro de la morocha era la prueba suficiente de aquel amor entre ellas. Solo bastaba una simple lectura de labios para poder determinar de qué se trataba.

El viejo continente era la nueva parada. El primer destino era Manchester. El primer día había pasado y el show había sido asombroso. Theo y Lea habían tenido alguna que otra discusión en base a sus agarradas y a sus acercamientos constantes y cada vez menos disimulados.

La morocha había acordado con Dianna en hablar con su novio una vez que la gira hubiese terminado. No sabrían como podría tomar el simple hecho de que amaba a otra persona y no a él. Sobre todo porque una situación similar ya había ocurrido y su desenlace no fue el mejor.

Le había dejado en claro que las cosas no estaban bien. Su relación se había quebrado. Se podía notar una diferencia en el trato con una claridad deslumbrante. Simplemente faltaba hacer oficial aquella ruptura. Lea consideraba que una vez en Los Ángeles, la charla iba a ser más productiva.

Lo iba a dejar no tenía dudas. No porque Dianna se lo hubiese pedido, sino porque la amaba y sentía que esta vez la charla que habían tenido había sido lo más sincero desde que se conocieron. No había nada que pudiese detener esa decisión inminente.

La rubia aceptaba y entendía a la perfección aquella idea de Lea. Era lógico que quisiera esperar a finalizar con el Tour, debido a que ellas se encontraban trabajando y cualquier tipo de escándalo, más si las involucraba a ambas juntas, sería contraproducente para sus carreras y respectivos trabajos.

Aquella noche sería algo mas medida. Después de todo, ninguna de las dos buscaba lastimar a nadie. Theo no era malo y Dianna había podido comprobarlo. Sabía a la perfección que Lea lo quería más allá de cualquier tipo de noviazgo. Eran amigos y ella lo aceptaba. Odiaba que la celen por lo que ella evitaba hacerlo con la persona que tenía a su lado.

Los ojos de Lea se perdían en el rostro de la rubia. El pie derecho de Dianna jugaba con el izquierdo de la morocha. Se tocaban con timidez, jugaban entre ellas de manera casi imperceptible. Una pisada incontenible por parte de Lea demostraba aquel sentimiento de posesión que tenia hacia la rubia. No podía evitar sentirla en cada show. Su cuerpo exigía alguna clase de contacto corporal a como diera lugar.

El otro día se hacía presente y debían brindar el segundo show. La mañana era hermosa y el clima era cálido. La gente era realmente acogedora. Todos se encontraban en sus cuartos a la espera de aquella llamada que los llevara al estadio.

Jo: Ya era hora que te acordaras de mi! Abandonadora de amigos!.

L: Mi vida perdón! Estuve muy ocupada… Además como me voy a olvidar de vos?

Jo: No sé ahora que sos internacional, no sé qué pensar… Por donde andas?

L: Estoy en el viejo continente, en Manchester para ser más exacta! No sabes lo que es este lugar! Nos tratan de maravillas!

Jo: Enserio? Me alegro por vos mi amor! Lo tenés totalmente merecido!.

L: Gracias! Vos como estas?

Jo: Yo bien! Mas de lo mismo por estos pagos… Contame vos! Como andas? La gira bien?.

D: Si! No me puedo quejar, conocí muchísimos lugares… Uno más hermoso que el otro.

Je: Buenísimo! No tenía dudas de que fuese a ser un éxito! Cuando volves? Te extraño horrores!

D: Amiga yo también! El cuatro vuelvo recién… No sabes lo que te necesite en estos días.

Je: Problemas? Te noto algo rara… como exaltada! Jajaja.

D: Rara? Jajajaja Ahora estoy perfecta! Si me llegabas a escuchar hace unos días…

Jo: No sé porque pero presiento que estas exagerando! Siempre sos así… No sé cómo describirte! Jajajajaja Magnificas todo!

L: Te juro que esta vez no exagero! Estuve mal, no sabía que pensar, Di me estaba volviendo loca! Porque tiene que ser tan complicada?.

Jo: Porque te encanta el drama, te recuerdo por si te olvidaste…

L: Lo sé! Igual eso no justifica todo lo que pasamos.

Jo: Igual no entiendo… Están bien o no?.

D: A ver… Tuvimos una conversación la otra noche en la que aclaramos muchas cosas… Fue dulce, tierno…

Je: Tierno es igual a sexo?

D: Siempre tenés que pensar en eso? Jajajaja Tierno es igual a tierno!

Je: Si o no? Estas ignorando mi pregunta.

D: No estoy ignorando nada! No tuve sexo con ella…

Je: Pero…¿?

D: No hay pero! Aunque lo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo…

Jo: Como te contuviste las ganas de matarla en la cama? Con todo lo que me contás… ufffff.

L: No lo seeeeeeeeee! Creo que todavía sigo con taquicardia! Jajaja

Jo: Que sea gay no quiere decir que no reconozca cuando una chica es hot… y Di lo es! Realmente no lo entiendo… es admirable!

L: Como querías que lo hiciera? Theo estaba en la habitación de enfrente más o menos! Si se despertaba y me buscaba, que?

Jo: Theo… Mí amado Theo… Que vas a hacer con él?.

L: Ese tema me trae dolor de cabeza! Me costó peleas con Di… Pero creo que va a ser fácil…

Je: Fácil? Yo no la veo tan fácil! Ese tipo me da miedo, tiene cara de sátiro!

D: Que exagerada que sos! Tendrá cara, pero no lo es…

Je: Te noto muy segura al decirlo!

D: Es que lo estoy! Tuve conversaciones con él y te puedo asegurar que no es mala gente! En cierto punto me da lástima…

Je: Lastima? Sos la causante de que su novia lo haga cornudo!

D: Tampoco para que lo días asiiii! Aunque viéndolo bien, tenés razón… No sé hasta dónde llegara esto.

Je: Pobre alce! Hay algo que no entiendo igual… Aceptaste que siga con él? Esta con los dos?

L: Me dijo que no puede vivir mas así y la comprendo… para mí tampoco es vida después de todo! Además, Theo tampoco se merece esto…

Jo: Estas enamorada, se nota claramente…

L: A eso voy… la amo y no es fácil de esconder! Ya se me hace hasta imposible… Ella me dijo que me respetaba pero yo se que en cierta forma me está presionando para que elija.

Jo: Entonces… Lo vas a dejar? O ya lo dejaste? Estoy algo mareado ya jajaja

L: Como querés que lo deje en plena gira? Tengo miedo del espectáculo que se pueda llegar a armar… Sos consciente de lo catastrófico que puede ser eso?

Je: No tenés miedo que te mate? Mira si una noche entra a tu cuarto mientras dormís y te asfixia con la almohada? Podría pasar como que te moriste de una muerte súbita!

D: Cuantos capítulos de CSI Nueva York estuviste mirando? Somos adultos amiga! Además Lea no lo va a dejar acá… Digamos que vamos a esperar…

Je: No sonás muy convencida… Además, esperar a que? Van a terminar formando un trío! Parece la mascota de la pareja, el pobre alce!

D: No empieces a frotarme la oreja con ese tema! Yo confío en ella y es algo que decidimos las dos… Para mí también es buena opción esperar.

Jo: No puedo creer que Di haya aceptado esto así… Yo te hubiese obligado a que lo dejes.

L: Mi lady es un amor y sé que esto la tiene mal… Sé que si lo soporta es por mi! La verdad es que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Jo: Y Theo que dice?

L: De qué?

Jo: No dice nada al respecto? No se da cuenta? Se volvió ciego de golpe acaso?

D: Él lo sabe todo! No es taradooooo! Además, como para no darte cuenta! Es sumamente evidente…

Je: Entonces qué? Es masoquista el idiota?

D: No! Habló conmigo tratando de sacarme información pero yo le dije que le preguntara a Lea, que después de todo ella es su novia…

Je: Para para…. TE QUISO SACAR INFORMACION? Ay diossss este tipo es un pelotudo!

D: Quiere saber! Es lógico Jess! Yo también actuaria igual si veo a mi novia en la situaciones que él la ve! Te das cuenta que vive en una burbuja de mentiras?

Je: Pínchasela sin ningún tipo de piedad!

D: Jajajajaja me hiciste reír… No! No me corresponde a mí! Me confesó que no quiere hablar con ella porque teme saber la verdad… me dio una pena

Jo: Ay mi vida… esto me huele tan mal! Temo por como se lo puede llegar a tomar…

L: Vos decís que puede ser tan catastrófico?

Jo: No lo sé! Pero yo lo hablaría cuanto antes… No es mejor que dejes pasar el tiempo… Vos estás segura de esto?

L: Clarooooo! Porque me preguntas?

Jo: Es un cambio muy grande… es otro estilo de vida! No es que no quiera a Di, ni mucho menos… Simplemente quería asegurarme de que estuvieses segura!

L: Necesito ser yo misma! Ver a mi lado a la persona que realmente amo y esa es Di… Sé que es duro, difícil y que el mundo en que vivimos es una mierda pero el simple hecho de no tenerla a mi lado me mataría…

Jo: Exageradaaaaa! Vivías a la perfección antes de conocerla… jajajajaa

L: Vivía en una mentira! Te puedo asegurar que si no la tengo a mi lado, esto es un infierno.

Jo: Guau… Me dejas sin palabras… Nunca te escuche tan seria y segura de vos misma como ahora… Osea que lo próximo que voy a leer acerca tuyo va a ser que confesaste tu homosexualidad?

D: No creo que sea necesario que confiese nada, al menos no por ahora…Además eso de la homosexualidad es una mentira… Yo solo tengo intereses de vivir con ella, la amo a ella!

Je: Te enamoraste! Parece mentira… es increíble! Jajajajaja Podría grabar la charla y venderla a los medios, sería como oro…

D: Te juro por mi persona que no te daría tiempo a disfrutarlo… Y si… me enamore como una maldita estúpida! Jajajajaja

Jo: Entonces puedo confirmar que mi amiga está enamorada?

L: Hasta los huesos! Me sale por todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo más o menos! Jajajaa

Jo: Ahora entiendo el porqué del tamaño de tu nariz!

L: Voy a evitar insultarte por el simple hecho de que estoy contenta… Así que voy a hacer como que no te escuche y me voy a despedir de la mejor manera.

Jo: Ya te vas?

L: Si mi amor! Tengo un par de temitas que hacer… Son algo urgentes!

Jo: Que es lo que te urge tanto? Si el show empieza en más de 6 horas…

L: Que metido que sos! Te cuento otro día… Tengo que aprovechar que Theo no está jajaja.

Jo: Que estas tramando Lea? No podes dejarme asiiii!

L: Te amoooo! Besos!

D: Como anda todo con Ed? Están mejor?

Je: Más o menos… No hay el mismo amor que había antes, no sé cuanto más vaya a durar sinceramente…

D: Uh amiga… Vos como estas?

Je: Eso es lo peor… que no me afecta tanto…

D: Bueno tal vez necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar, salir con tus amigos, juntarte con otro ambiente…

Je: ME HICISTE ACORDAR! No sabes lo que tengo para contarteeeee! Me estaba olvidando!

D: Ay dios, que miedo que me das cuando me decís eso… Qué?

Je: A que no sabes quien estuvo preguntando por vos… en reiteradas ocasiones, vale remarcar, en distintos días, en diferentes horas…

D: Quien? Anda al grano por dios!

Je: Sebastian!

D: Ay enserio? Como anda? Hace muchísimo que no sé nada de él… Que te preguntó?

Je: Estaba demasiado interesado por saber si seguías soltera, a ver cómo te habías recuperado después de lo de Alex… Demasiado interés!

D: Que estas insinuando?

Je: No se… Tal vez podrías volver a retomar el trato con el, no te parece?

D: Vos te pensas que yo tengo interés de tratar con el de otra manera que no sea una amistad? Amo a Lea, por si no te quedo claro… No tengo otra clase de interés en mente!

J: Yo pienso que amas a Lea porque es lo único que hay en tu vida… Lea en el trabajo, Lea en casa, Lea en la ducha, Lea en la cama, Lea en la tele, Lea en el teléfono, Lea Lea Lea Lea Lea!

D: Estas sonando algo perversa Jess…

Je: Trato de hacerte ver que si tal vez conoces otras personas, podes llegar a cambiar de opinión… No es que no quiera que estés con ella eh! Es que no quiero que sufras como siempre.

D: Te digo por experiencia… Por más que conozca otras personas, te aseguro que no cambio de opinión.

Je: Lo de Alex no es experiencia Di! Lo hiciste por despecho, a mi no me engañas!

D: Puede ser que haya empezado de ese modo pero en algún momento llegue a quererlo… LO QUISE, no lo ame como amo a Lea desde que la conocí.

Je: Por eso mismo… Me estás dando la razón! No tenés experiencia.

D: Creo que te tengo que contar algo… Ehmmm… el otro día, salimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Kevin, lo ubicas no?

Je: No me digas que te besaste con Naya!

D: AY NOOOO! Por dios, de donde sacaste esa idea? Dejame seguir…

Je: Con Heather? La rubia no me parece tan candente como Naya…

D: La podes cortar? No me bese con ninguna de las dos!

Je: Esta bien! No hablo más… Pero dalee!

D: En el bar Heather nos presento a un grupo de amigos….

Je: Ay por dios! Anda al grano! Sos mas vueltera!

D: Me bese con Lexy!

Je: Eh? Lexy es chico o chica?

D: Ves! Para que querés que vaya al grano si no tenés idea de quién es? Es una bailarina…

Je: No me digas que engañaste a Lea con ella!

D: Estas haciendo que me arrepienta de haberte contado las cosas...

Je: Todavía no me contaste nada, así que empeza a hacerlo!

D: Es una bailarina del ensamble… Me besó y yo estaba muy mal con Lea y bueno… No sé! Me deje llevar… Y no! No la engañe porque no estaba bien con ella en ese momento…

Je: La bailarina te beso? Cuantos años tenés Di? Me imagino que vos te opusiste no?

D: Bueeee… Nos besamos! Yo no me opuse porque fue tierno… No sé.

Je: Para… ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE GUSTÓ?

D: Baja la voz! No dije esooooo! Estaba con mi mente en otro lado… en otra persona! Estaba pensando en Lea entendes? Era ella, te lo juro por diossss! Vi su cara a la perfección.

Je: Jajajajajajajaja me muero muertaaaaaaa! Estoy por morirme de una sobredosis de risaaaaa!

D: Te ahorro la molestia y te llamo a la funeraria querés? Estúpida!

Je: No me digas que la llamaste Lea porque es el colmo!

D: Si, lo hice! No me hagas recordarlo.

Je: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y que hizo…. No me acuerdo el nombre así que le voy a decir LEA 2 jajajajajajajajaja

D: LEXY! No entendía nada! Me repitió Lea? y mi cara no podía dejar de transmitir pánico! Una verguenzaaaaa

Je: No lo puedo creer! Esto es genial jajajaja y que paso después?

D: Te tengo que dejar amiga… Están golpeándome la puerta.

Je: Que esperen! Esto es más importante!

D: Por el ímpetu que está dándole, parece ser más urgente que esto!

Je: No me podes dejar con la historia a medio narrar!

D: Si puedo! Jajajaja Te amo amiga! Más tarde, o mañana, te llamo.

Je: Te odio! Sabelo… Llega a ser Lea y te juro que te retiro el saludo.

D: Jajajajaja deja de quejarte insoportableeee! Chau!

Je: Adiós Lexy, yo también te amo jajajajaja

Dianna se acercó a la puerta aun con su teléfono en la mano. Al abrirla pudo sentir como una fuerza inversa se abalanzaba sobre ella. Sus labios se vieron invadidos por un beso fogoso, sensual, pasional y lleno de lujuria.

Aquel arrebato de pasión que se hacía presente en su cuarto solo tenía una manera de llamarlo, Lea. La morocha se aferró al cuello de Dianna como si la misma estuviese oponiendo algún tipo de resistencia.

Luego de que su lengua se encargara de adentrarse en la boca de la rubia y hacer una inspección rápida e intensa, sus labios se separaron con rapidez.

_"No sabes lo que extrañaba sentirte"_. – Exclamó Lea aun sobre ellos.

La mano inquieta de la morocha buscaba con desesperación un objeto sobre la mesa situada al lado de la puerta. La desesperación se hacía presente al no encontrarlo. Dianna la observaba de reojo y una sonrisa se le gestaba en el rostro.

_"Que buscas amor?"_. – Alzó sus cejas tratando de divisar la situación.

El rostro de Lea se volteó en busca de un mejor panorama. –_ "El cartel que se cuelga en la manija"_. – Lo localizó e inmediatamente lo situó del lado de afuera, volviendo a cerrarla tras ella en un parpadeo. – _"No quiero que nadie nos moleste"._

Su mirada se focalizaba en el cuerpo candente de la rubia. Su lengua recorría el labio inferior con deseo. La deseaba. El modo de hacerlo se volvía incontrolable. Se desconocía con aquellos actos salvajes y rebeldes, pero le encantaba que Dianna sea quien los despertara en ella.

Nuevamente sus bocas se volvieron a unir y sus cuerpos se desplazaban hacia la cama en una misma sinfonía. El movimiento efectuado por ambas se acoplaba a la perfección junto a las señales emanadas por sus corazones.

Lea podía sentir como los latidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros y fuertes. Estaba enamorada y esos actos de fugitivas sin pudor la volvían cada vez mas demente. Había perdido la cabeza hacia rato, al igual que la cordura. La rubia era dueña de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Dianna se dejó caer en la cama llevándola entre sus brazos. Se aferraba con fuerza a su cola mientras la morocha enredaba los dedos en los cortos mechones que caían sobre sus hombros.

_"Me siento como Thelma y Louise"._ – Murmuró mientras mordía el labio inferior de Lea.

_"Espero no terminar como ellas…"_ – Rió con su respiración entrecortada.

Las manos de la rubia se encontraban inquietas ante semejante cuerpo sobre ella. Rápidamente se deshicieron de la remera de Lea. Con delicadeza comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Sus yemas disfrutaban cada roce con la misma. Cada pliegue de su piel. Cada vertebra recorrida. No le cabían dudas. Tenía a su lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Lea sonreía al sentir aquella dedicación de su parte. Podía disfrutar la devoción del acto. Disfrutaba de sus caricias y amaba sentirla. Sus manos rápidamente se aferraban de la cremallera del jean. Amaba la dulzura de la situación pero la realidad era que no tenían mucho tiempo.

La puerta del cuarto de Dianna se abrió sin previo aviso. La irrupción fue leve, sutil, una mujer avanzaba de espaldas junto con un carrito, el cual contenía diversos productos de limpieza.

La morocha se colocó frente al placard simulando una elección de vestuario. El encontrarse con el torso desnudo, cubierto por su ropa interior, la ayudaba a disimular a la perfección. Dianna se levantó con ímpetu buscando acomodar el cierre de su jean.

_"Disculpe…"_ – Susurró hacia la mucama.

La misma volteó sobre su eje algo sorprendida al escuchar su voz. Su mirada se dirigió con rapidez hacia Lea quien intentaba salir de su vista sin éxito. Dianna se interpuso en su visual intentando captar su atención.

La mujer tomo el cartel del picaporte y se lo enseñó a la rubia. Lea no lograba escuchar que era lo que hablaban pero si pudo notar como la figura se desvanecía de manera inmediata a través de la puerta.

Dianna volvió hacia la morocha sujetando el cartel en sus manos.

_"Que pasó?"._ – Los ojos de Lea se agrandaban.

_"Tonta lo pusiste al revés!"_. – Se lo entregó con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Lea lo sujetó entre sus manos y notó que de un lado decía "No molestar" y del otro expresaba que se encontraba libre para aseo.

_"Supongo que esto no va a apagar la pasión no?"_. – Se mordió el labio inferior mientras tiraba el cartel tras ella.

_"Quedate tranquila que esta vez de la puerta me ocupe yo"._ – La sujetó con firmeza del jean y de un tirón la atrajo hacia ella.

Esta vez Dianna había cerrado con llave y dejado la misma en la cerradura. Nadie podría entrar a menos que alguien de adentro le abriera. Las personas que se encontraban en el cuarto tenían sus manos ocupadas en objetos más interesantes que un vulgar manojo de llaves.

Los dedos de Lea recorrían el abdomen de la rubia, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba sin remera. Nuevamente la morocha se situaba encima, su boca recorría aquel cuerpo como si fuese el propio. Sabía a la perfección cada curva, cada desnivel. Conocía el camino con los ojos cerrados.

Aquella lengua intrépida se abría lugar y comenzaba a jugar con un ombligo inestable. La panza de Dianna se movía con rapidez a causa de su agitada respiración.

Lea disfrutaba del mismo mientras sus manos se encargaban de ese jean que cada vez comenzaba a estorbar de manera más evidente. Sus dedos se depositaban en el botón que determinaba el punto de inflexión. Sin oposición cedió terreno dando lugar a que lentamente fuese descendiendo por las piernas de la rubia.

Dianna la observaba con dulzura. Se perdía en su imagen. Amaba verla de ese modo tan sensual. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se aferraban de las sabanas, anticipando lo que se vendría. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se vio irrumpida por varios golpes secos en la puerta.

Sus miradas se encontraron al escuchar la adrenalina de los golpes.

_"Di! Estas ahí? Abrí la puerta!"_. – Exclamó Jenna con vigor.

_"ME ESTAS CARGANDO!"_. – Espetó Lea sin medir sus palabras y su tono.

La rubia rió con algo de nervios y le gestó una seña de que guardara silencio. – "_Yo me ocupo"._ – Susurró.

Rápidamente buscó la remera que se encontraba desperdigada por el piso y se la colocó con la misma velocidad. Se acercó hacia la puerta y pudo notar como Lea corría detrás de ella y se encerraba en el baño.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del mismo se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

_"En el baño? Enserio?"._ – Susurró la rubia mientras depositaba su mano en la manija. La morocha asintió con su cabeza. – _"Un lugar menos obvio no tenias?"_. – Rió sin sonido.

_"Debajo de la cama?"_. – Acotó Lea con una sonrisa picara.

_"DIANNA ABRI LA PUERTA! ESCUCHO TU RESPIRACION!"._ – Gritó Jenna mientras golpeaba nuevamente.

La mano de la rubia le indicó que se quedara donde estaba, por lo que Lea cerró la puerta al ingresar. Se acomodó la ropa y luego de una inhalación profunda abrió.

_"Jen! Que paso? Me despertaste"_. – Mintió.

Los ojos de Jenna buscaban hacia el interior del cuarto. Lo recorrían con rapidez y desesperación. Dianna intentaba entender el porqué de esa actitud.

_"Está todo bien?"_. – Agregó buscando captar su atención al notar como sus ojos se focalizaron en la puerta del baño.

_"Permiso"._ – Expresó mientras entraba sin esperar respuesta. –_ "No te estoy buscando a vos"._ – Fue tajante.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y atinó a abrirla. Estaba cerrada con llave. Volteó hacia la rubia. –_ "Y la llave?"_. - El titubeo de Dianna lo decía todo. Perspicazmente volvió su atención a la puerta y golpeo con el mismo énfasis que hacia un instante.

_"LEA ABRI LA PUERTA!"._ – Su tono transmitía algo de desesperación. El mutismo del otro lado se hacía presente. - _"LA PUTA MADRE! NO SEAS ESTUPIDA Y ABRI! YA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! NO VES QUE THEO ESTA BUSCANDOTE?"_. – Hizo una pausa escueta. –_ "ESTA PREGUNTANDO POR VOS Y CASUALMENTE LA UNICA QUE FALTA ES DI!"._

Luego de unos segundos, pudo escuchar como la llave se giraba y posteriormente la manija se movió en sentido descendente. La figura de la morocha se hizo presente. Su rostro transmitía un claro enojo.

_"Perdón! Pero tenía que avisarte!"._ – Se excusó sin esperar algún comentario.

Dianna observaba la situación con algo de risa por el gesto que llevaba Lea y debido a que se había colocado la remera al revés. – _"Te dije que era muy obvio…"_. – Agregó mientras veía como se acercaba en silencio.

_"Te odio Jenna"._ – Murmuró mientras pasaba por al lado de Dianna.

Con un gesto intento indicarle acerca de la misma pero no tuvo éxito. Se acercó a su oído. –_ "Tenés la remera al revés"._ – Susurró.

_"No hace falta que se lo susurres…"._ – Acotó Jenna mientras se mordía el labio sin poder creerlo. – _"No se cual de las dos es mas idiota"._ – Suspiró con una sonrisa. –_ "Y no me odies! Encima que te aviso…"._

La morocha salió del cuarto sin emitir comentario. Su gesto corporal transmitía enojo. Jenna la secundaba inmersa en el mismo silencio. El rostro de Lea dibujaba una sonrisa por inercia. Era testigo del amor adolescente que estaba experimentando.

* * *

><p><strong>Proxima actualizacion:<strong> Lunes!

¿Lea hablara con Theo? ¿Di que hara con lo de lexy? ¿Estaran juntas finalmente? Cuantos interrogantes!

Solo les digo que estoy escribiendo unos capitulos que me van a odiar!

Terminamos con el tour... Quedan solo 2 capitulos! Y a la historia le quedaran 6 como mucho...

Como soy buena (y ustedes se lo merecen) aca les dejo el prologo de **alza tu voz**!

.net/s/7464809/1/

(Copien lo restante adelante y peguenlo en el buscador)

Espero que lo disfruten!

Gracias por los Reviews y la buena onda!

Amo escribir para ustedes!

Besos, Noe!


	63. Capitulo 63: Tour 2011: Londres

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 63:<strong> The O2 Arena, Londres.

Sábado 25 de Junio de 2011.

Londres era el nuevo destino de la gira. Poco quedaba para el final y allí pasarían cinco días de los siete restantes. Brindarían varios shows, por lo que la exigencia era mayor. Luego de recorrer varias ciudades e inclusive cambiar de continente, el cansancio se hacía notar y el cuerpo comenzaba a pasar factura. Todos se volvían más propensos a enfermedades y a bajas de algún tipo en caso de no cuidarse como correspondía.

La última noche en Manchester habían brindado otro espectáculo más para la atenta mirada de los fans. Lea se aferraba a Dianna como de costumbre pero esta vez su boca intrépida buscaba el oído de la rubia. Con mucho énfasis y un acompañamiento por parte de su mano, repetía sin cesar la palabra Love. Estaban enamoradas y ninguna temía el demostrarlo.

La sonrisa de la rubia demostraba con claridad el disfrute del momento y aquella agarrada de manos al final, cuando se retiraba para ocupar su posición, determinaba esa seguridad que la morocha tanto reclamaba. Todo estaba perfecto, demasiado amor por donde fuera que se mirase. Inclusive para los ojos de Theo.

Aquella irrupción por parte de Jenna había derivado en una inminente charla entre Lea y él. Dicha conversación que buscaba evitar hasta arribar a Los Ángeles. Si bien no había sido del todo sincera, habían tocado el tema y la morocha temía por su actitud en lo que restaba del show.

**Flashback.**

Lea se adentró en su cuarto con la cabeza gacha y su respiración entrecortada. La insistencia de su amiga había provocado que se apurase para llegar al mismo debido a la búsqueda de su novio. Quería estar dentro antes de que él llegara. Tenía que encontrar una buena excusa.

Como una tromba paso el límite que separaba la habitación del pasillo y dejo cerrar la puerta tras ella. Con énfasis y adrenalina levanto su rostro.

_"AY LA PUTA MADRE THEO! ME ASUSTASTE!"_. – Gritó al notar como el muchacho la observaba sentado en la cama. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados y obviamente no traía buena cara.

La mano de la morocha se depositó sobre su pecho. Se apoyó contra la puerta e inhaló profundo intentado recuperar el aire, producto de la corrida, y que su corazón se desacelerada, producto del susto. Cerró sus ojos por un instante y al volver a abrirlos pudo notar como aquella mirada seguía presente. La estaba penetrando. Era tal la intensidad que sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

_"Dónde estabas? "_. – Preguntó con firmeza en su tono.

_"Buscándote!"_. – Improvisó. – _"Me dijo Jenna que preguntaste por mí, pasó algo?"_ – Intentaba transmitir paz con su tono de voz.

_"Porque estas tan agitada? De donde venís?"_. – Su gesto se mantenía.

_"Porque corrí! Pensé que era algo urgente!"._ – Abrió sus ojos tratando de sonar creíble. – _"Pasó algo grave? Me estas asustando"._

_"No sé! Decime vos"_. – Alzó sus cejas. –_ "Pasó algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme?"_

El ceño de Lea se frunció. No entendía muy bien el motivo de aquel planteo. Si bien sabía a que hacía mención, no entendía porque se lo planteaba.

_"No estoy entendiendo muy bien a lo que querés llegar…"._ – Acotó con cautela.

_"A ver…"._ – Hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie. – _"Primero deberías decirme dónde estabas… Ahí tal vez entenderías mejor el porqué de mi pregunta"._ – Se acercó sigiloso.

_"Estaba hablando con Jon por teléfono"_. – Levantó una de sus cejas. – _"Acaso me estas controlando?"._ – Intentaba sonar dura.

_"Para nada… Simplemente que soy tu novio y de golpe me encuentro que desapareciste sin decir nada…"_. – Suspiró. –_ "Ahhh y oh casualidad, Dianna también…"._

_"Para para para! Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas… Dianna que tiene que ver en todo esto? Acaso estas insinuando algo? Porque si es así…"_. – Theo la interrumpió en cuanto notó como su tono comenzaba a acelerarse.

_"Yo no insinúo nada… Solo te pregunto las cosas de manera directa"._ – Sus miradas se encontraron. – _"Estabas con ella?_".

_"Estaba hablando con Jon te dije!"._ – Buscó su teléfono. – _"Necesitas que te muestre las pruebas?"._ – Se lo entregó.

Theo volteó sobre su eje y volvió a su lugar anterior. Evitó mirar la pantalla del celular de Lea. No quería llegar a tanto. La morocha seguía en la misma postura.

_"Sos mi novia y confió en vos…"_. – Agregó con algo de tristeza.

_"No parece!"_. – Fue tajante.

_"Dejame terminar"_. – Susurró. – _"Confió en vos pero a veces se me hace muy difícil soportar las cosas que veo y no malinterpretarlas"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Prefiero que vengas de frente y me digas las cosas como son…"._

Aquellas palabras hicieron recapacitar a la morocha. Podía notarse en su rostro como procesaba la información y buscaba la mejor manera de decirlas. Seguía teniendo en claro que el tour no era el mejor lugar para hablar con él y terminar la relación.

_"Tenés razón! Las cosas no están bien"._ – Sentenció con seguridad. Theo volteó a verla. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos.

_"Entonces?"._ – Agregó débilmente.

_"No me parece que sea el lugar para que hablemos del tema…_". – Frunció sus labios tratando de transmitir su dolor. –_ "Yo te quiero Theo pero hay algo que no está funcionando…"._

_"Es por ella no?"._ - Volvió a voltear su cabeza.

_"No!_". – Fue escueta. – _"Es por mi! Soy yo la que siente que las cosas cambiaron, la que no siente lo mismo que antes… No sos vos, no es ella, soy yo!"._ – Sentenció.

_"Que estabas esperando para decirme todo esto?"._ – Su voz se entrecortaba.

Lea observaba la espalda de Theo. Aunque no viese su rostro podía notar como estaba conteniendo el llanto.

_"Quería que estuviésemos en Los Ángeles, más tranquilos"_. – Suspiró. – _"Quiero terminar la convivencia en esta gira lo mejor posible"._ – Agregó buscando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

No sabía si aquello era una manera de afirmar lo pedido o simplemente de no prometer algo que era imposible de cumplir. Tenía algo de miedo. Sobre todo porque no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él. Sabía que si habiéndole dicho la mitad de las cosas, tenia esta reacción, en cuanto se enterase de cómo eran la situación, sería mucho peor. No tenía dudas, debía hablar con él en cuanto llegaran.

_"Perdoname…"._ – Agregó al escuchar un sollozo de su parte. – _"No es algo que haya podido manejar, nunca tuve intenciones de lastimarte"._ – Su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse.

**Fin del flashback**

Los tres primeros shows brindados en Londres habían pasado. Habían tenido un día libre para ocio entre medio de ellos. Aprovecharon la situación y salieron a recorrer. Aquella salida nocturna había derivado en una gripe bastante fuerte en Dianna. El último de estos tres shows, lo había terminado con sus últimas fuerzas. Su cuerpo no podía más. Necesitaba un descanso con urgencia.

_"Mañana no vas!_". – Sentenció la latina observando a Dianna recostada en la cama.

La rubia se encontraba con un paño mojado sobre la frente. Volaba de fiebre. Se podía notar como sus labios se movían y murmuraba palabras imperceptibles. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados tratando de buscar algo de paz.

_"No puedo faltar"_. – Atinó a decir con un hilo de voz.

_"Te querés desmayar en el medio del show?". –_ Indagó ante su testarudez.

Ambas pudieron escuchar como la puerta sonaba con vigor. Naya se acercó a abrirla. Heather entró al cuarto y se dirigió al encuentro con Dianna.

_"Es Lea?"._ – Preguntó sin abrir sus ojos.

_"No rubi… Soy yo"_. – Exclamó la bailarina sentándose a su lado.

Con delicadeza retiro el paño mojado y colocó su palma sobre la frente. Inmediatamente observó a la latina.

_"Está ardiendo!"_. – Expresó con sus ojos abiertos a la par.

_"Es lo que estoy tratando de que entienda!"_. – Se cruzó de brazos mientras revoleaba sus ojos. –_ "La terca quiere ir igual al show de mañana"._

_"Di…"._ – Susurró. El mutismo de la rubia demostraba que se había dormido. –_ "Creo que se durmió"_. – Volvió a mirar a Naya.

_"Eso parece… Fijate si respira, capaz se murió!"._ – Una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro.

_"Pelotuda!"_. – Exclamó revoleándole un almohadón. Colocó su mano cerca de la boca de Dianna y sintió como el aire salía de ella. – _"Si, lo hace"._ – Afirmó.

Naya y Heather se quedaron a cuidarla. Se encontraba sin fuerzas. Había comido poco y nada debido al dolor de garganta y el mal estar de sus amígdalas. La fiebre no le bajaba y el doctor estaba por llegar.

Una vez que el mismo la viera y determinara su gripe severa, le diagnostico una medicación y dos días de reposo. Obviamente que Dianna se rehusó a hacerlo pero su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse.

_"Quien se queda a cuidarla?"_. – Preguntó Heather. – _"No puede quedarse sola, alguien tiene que despertarla para que tome las pastillas"._

_"Yo me quedo… Tengo mejor cara que vos"_. – Sonrió. – _"Dormiste bien anoche?"._

_"No! La verdad que no!"._ – Rió intentando taparse las ojeras con sus manos. – _"Pero si me tengo que quedar, no tengo problema"._

_"Me quedo yo!"._ – Afirmó. –_ "Después tengo motivos para extorsionarla por hacerme levantar cada 6 horas a medicarla"._

Aquella charla había derivado en que Naya se quedara con Dianna al menos hasta que se durmiera o en su defecto hasta que la fiebre le bajara. Algo que como venia la mano, resultaba casi imposible. Ni siquiera se mantenía igual, podía jurar que con el pasar de los minutos su malestar aumentaba.

_"Di…"_. – Susurró la latina sacudiéndola con delicadeza.

El murmulló de la rubia determinaba que se había despertado. Intentaba aclarar su garganta. El dolor en la misma se hacía insoportable. La fiebre le había bajado pero en cuanto el efecto del medicamento se desvanecía, la misma aparecía con más fuerza.

Naya se acercaba con un vaso de agua y con la pastilla que debía tomar.

_"Reincorporate un poco"._ – Exclamó. Con dificultades, la rubia obedeció. – _"Abrí la boca y trágate eso"._ – Exigió colocándole la pastilla en la lengua.

Sujetó el vaso de agua y tomo un sorbo. Su gesto demostraba con claridad la dificultad que le generaba tragar, ya sea una mísera pastilla. – _"Ya sé como es el procedimiento"._ – Intentó reír pero la tos se lo impidió.

_"Esto te va a salir muy caro, sos consiente no?"._ – Retiró el vaso de sus manos para depositarlo en la mesa de luz.

_"Donde esta Lea?_". – Preguntó algo aniñada mientras volvía a recostarse.

_"Son las dos de la mañana Di! Debe de estar durmiendo"._ – Exclamó volviendo a la cama para retomar el sueño.

_"Quiero verla… No quiero dormir sola"._ – Murmuró.

"_Ahora no se puede! Dormite de una vez que es tarde"._ – Refunfuñó.

_"No quiero quedarme sola… Anda a buscarla!"_. – Exigió.

_"No puedo entrar al cuarto a buscarla! Deja de delirar y dormite!"._ – Agregó mientras se adentraba en las sabanas. – _"Estoy yo acá, me quedo a dormir con vos!"._

Dianna no emitió comentario a lo último que la latina agregó. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Naya se acostó boca arriba y cerró sus ojos. Un suspiró salió de su boca. Estaba agotada.

_"Nay…"._ – Susurró.

_"Qué?"._ – Masculló.

_"Estas despierta?"_. – Indagó con un hilo de voz.

_"Si Di…"_. – Contó hasta diez para no insultarla.

_"Traeme a Lea, tengo frio…"._ – Exigió entre medio de varias tosidas.

_"No es una estufa electrica! Te traigo una manta!"_. – Recomendó mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Dianna volteó hacia ella, quedando de costado. La sujetó con su mano. –_ "NO!"_. – Alzó levemente la voz provocando un gesto de dolor debido a la molestia en su garganta. – _"No te levantes, quedate conmigo"._

_"Estoy acá Di! No me voy a ir a ningún lado"._ – Volvió a su posición.

"_Abrazame, tengo frio"._ – Exigió mientras tiritaba.

Los ojos de Naya se abrieron a la par. – _"Mira que no soy la enana eh! Soy Naya"._ – Explicó.

_"Ya lo seee! Reconozco su aroma a kilómetros de distancia"._ – Se ofuscó provocando nuevamente la tos. –_ "Solo quiero un abrazo"._

La latina levantó su brazo facilitándole el acceso a la rubia. Se acomodó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerzas.

_"Controla tus manos"_ – Demandó con cautela.

"_Sh…Callate y dormí que tengo sueño"_. – Reprochó en un murmullo.

Naya depositó su mano en la espalda y en un tierno abrazo se quedaron dormidas. Aquella posición parecía ser la requerida para que Dianna pudiese conciliar el sueño.

_"Nay…"._ – Susurró Heather sacudiéndola.

La latina abrió sus ojos tratando de entender que ocurría. Sentía que se había dormido hacia cinco minutos. – _"No tiene que tomar la pastilla todavía"_. – Masculló.

_"Son las once de la mañana Naya! Tenés que prepararte para el show"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Que haces durmiendo así?"._

Aquella pregunta la despertó automáticamente. Abrió sus ojos a la par y notó como Dianna se encontraba de espaldas y ella la rodeaba por la cintura. Rápidamente se reincorporó sentándose en la cama.

_"Decí que no soy mal pensada… Porque esta situación da para eso!"._ – Acotó la bailarina conteniendo la risa.

Naya se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza. Tenía un dolor constante y no sabía el motivo. – _"No es lo que parece!"._ – Intentó justificarse pero un estornudo la interrumpió.

_"Ehmmmm que mal te veo amiga!"_. – Agregó.

_"No pasa nada… Solo que pasé mucho frio anoche"._ – Se aclaró la garganta. – _"Di transpiró como un gordo en un gimnasio y todo recayó en mi"._

_"Que durmieron abrazaditas?"._ – Indagó Heather con ironía.

_"Si! No dejaba de pedir por Lea! Estaba un tanto insoportable"_. – Carraspeó. –_ "Por suerte se quedo dormida y dejo de hablar"._

_"Lamento decir esto, pero creo que dormir abrazada a ella te contagió"_. – Gestó una mueca de preocupación.

_"Quien contagió a quien?"_. – Indagó Lea entrando por la puerta. Su vista se depositó en Dianna quien se encontraba completamente dormida y en Naya, quien se encontraba acostada a su lado. – _"Hay algo que tenga que saber?"._ – Alzó su ceja.

"_Si! Nay durmió con Di y parece que se contagió"_. – Explicó Heather como si no fuese importante el dato.

_"Como entraste?"_. – Preguntó la latina mientras se levantaba.

_"Estaba abierta"._ – Respondió sin interés. – _"Así que dormiste con Di?"._ – Sus celos se hacían notar.

_"Un momento enana!_". – Caminó hacia el baño. –_ "Estoy vestida! No paso nada…_". – Rió. – "_Estas celosa de mi?"._

_"Te pudiste haber vestido recién!"._ – Sacudió su cabeza. – _"Igual no estoy celosa! No tendría porque, o si?"_. – Frunció su ceño tratando de sacarle información.

_"La realidad es que tu novia es una fiera en la cama y me dejo en este estado"._ – Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Lea miro a Heather quien traía una cara de póker increíble. – _"A mí no me mires, recién llegue!"._

_"FUE BROMA LEA!"_. – Gritó la latina desde adentro del mismo.

La morocha prefirió ignorar ese humor que solía tener Naya. Se dirigió a la bailarina quien estaba en cuclillas junto a Dianna. – _"Como se siente?"_. – Se acercó a ella.

Heather depositó su mano sobre la frente de la rubia. – _"Parece que está mejor… Le bajó la fiebre"_.

Lea imitó el gesto y con una sonrisa le regaló una caricia en su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía.

_"Parece que alguien está enamorada…"._ – Tosió Heather buscando incomodarla. La morocha solo se limitó a sonreír.

_"Acaso soy la única que tiene frio?"_. – Indagó Naya.

Los ojos de Lea se depositaron en ella. – _"Parece ser que alguien más está enferma!"_. – Alzó sus cejas. – _"Que hiciste anoche con mi lady?"._

_"No seas estúpida Lea! Lo que me falta es enfermarme!"._ – Buscó una campera de Dianna. – _"Encima que hago tu trabajo! Vos tendrías que estar cuidándola"_. – Protestó.

_"Esta noche la cuido yo!"_. – Afirmó. – _"Ayer nadie me dijo que había que cuidarla, sino lo hacía!"_. – Reprochó.

_"Que estas insinuando? Además, se la pasó toda la noche preguntando por vos!"_ – Se cruzó de brazos con su ceño fruncido.

_"Que decía?"._ – Comenzó a hacerle mimos en la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el espacio que había dejado Naya.

_"Quería que te fuera a buscar… A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA"_. – Rió irónicamente.

_"Porque no viniste?"._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Querías tenerla para vos sola?"._

_"Me estas cargando no?"._ – Abrió su boca sorprendida. – _"No puedo creer que estés celosa! No te fui a buscar porque seguramente estaba esa cosa que tenés como mascota!"._ – Hizo un gesto con la mano.

_"Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje"._ – Se focalizó en Dianna.

_"La verdad que no se cual de las dos es mas idiota"_. – Irrumpió Heather quien se mantenía apartada a la discusión. – _"Es enserio esta pelea?"._

_"No sé! Esta tipa es una pelotuda!"._ – Resopló buscando sus zapatos.

_"No me insultes"._ – Murmuró.

_"Bueno! Entonces fijate lo que decís! Deberías agradecerme que la cuide!"._ – Se defendió. – _"Estas despertándome ganas de golpearte"_.

_"Evita su nariz por favor"_. – Respondió Heather a modo de broma. Tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

Las tres rieron ante aquel comentario gracioso de parte de la bailarina. Lea había sentido celos por momentos pero luego de aquel leve cruce de palabras, había entendido que nada podía pasar entre Dianna y Naya.

Se dirigió hacia la latina. –_ "Gracias… Esta noche la cuido yo"._ - Afirmó.

_"Terminaron de pelear?"._ – Murmuró Dianna.

Lea se inclinó hacia su rostro. – _"Mi vida… Hace cuanto estas despierta?"_. – Sonrió.

_"Desde que empezaste a acariciarme"._ – Entreabrió los ojos. –_ "Enserio te quedas conmigo esta noche?"_. – Preguntó con ingenuidad.

_"Claro mi amor! Me quedo con vos"_. – Su sonrisa se incrementaba.

_"Bueno… Creo que estamos de mas"_. – Exclamó Heather mirando a Naya. –_ "Di! Me alegro que estés mejor"._ – Encaminó su trayecto hacia la puerta.

_"Yo también me alegro rubi!"._ – Agregó Naya. –_ "Tórtolas, las dejamos un rato solas"._ – Miró a Lea. – _"No tardes que tenemos que ir al show"._ – Siguió los pasos de la bailarina.

Ambas pudieron sentir como la puerta se cerraba.

_"Nos dijo tortas?"._ – Indagó Dianna con un hilo de voz.

Lea no pudo contener la risa. –_ "Dijo TORTOLAS"._ – Incrementó su carcajada. –_ "Sos hermosa hasta estando enferma"._ – Besó su frente.

_"De verdad te vas a quedar?"_. – Intentó mirarla. –_ "No estoy soñando?"._

_"No mi amor! Es verdad…"._ – Le regaló una sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba. – _"Ahora me tengo que ir, así que descansa y cuando vuelvo del show me quedo toda la noche con vos"._

Aquella despedida había sido extremadamente dulce. Dianna se sentía bastante mejor después de la visita de la morocha. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era a causa de los medicamentos, pero su versión era más romántica. La tarde se le pasó rápido. Descansó un rato, miró algo de tele y se entretuvo con la notebook.

Pudo notar como Lea había firmado que el show no era lo mismo sin su presencia. Esos actos de amor la enamoraban cada segundo más. La amaba y amaba la relación que habían logrado. Parecía mentira. Todo era de ensueño.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Dianna observaba expectante. Ansiaba que fuese Lea. No se equivocó.

_"Noc Noc"_. – Expresó mientras golpeaba la pared simulando ser la puerta. – _"Se puede?"_.

La rubia afirmó con su cabeza. –_ "Vos siempre sos bienvenida"_. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se encontraba mejor. Estaba de buen humor, más animada y con un poco de mejor cara.

_"Estas mejor?"._ – Preguntó la morocha mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_"Creo que si!"_. – Retiró la notebook de sus piernas. – _"Me parece que me bajó la fiebre"._

Lea depositó la mano sobre la frente y luego sobre el cuello. – "_Te bajó pero todavía tenés un poquito…_". – Apoyó unos dvds sobre la cama. – _"Te conseguí estas películas por si querés ver…"._

_"Creo que voy a enfermarme más seguido…"._ – Rió y la tos volvió a hacerse presente. – _"Mañana no voy a faltar de nuevo!"_. – Frunció su ceño.

"_Eso depende de cómo amanezcas"_. – Retiró un mechón de pelo de su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. – _"Muero por besarte"._ – Susurró acercándose a sus labios.

Dianna depositó su dedo sobre la boca de la morocha. – _"No voy a correr el riesgo de que te contagies"._ – Gestó una mueca de lamento. – _"Aunque yo también me muera por hacerlo…"._

Lea depositó un dulce beso en ese dedo que le impedía el paso. La rubia rió ante la ocurrencia y lo retiró con delicadeza. Posteriormente pudo sentir como los labios de la morocha se situaban en la punta de su nariz.

_"Acá puedo besarte?"_. – Sin esperar respuesta le regaló otro a una de sus mejillas. –_ "Y acá?"_. – Imitó el gesto con la restante. – _"Acá también?"._

Dichos besos se vieron secundados por infinitos que mimaban todo el rostro de Dianna. Solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos y a aprovechar ese acto de amor que tanto disfrutaba. Con fuerza se aferró de su cintura depositando su cabeza en los hombros de Lea.

_"Tengo algo de frio… Abrazame fuerte"_. – Pidió aniñadamente. Los brazos de la morocha la rodearon con fuerza. Inhaló profundo impregnándose de ese aroma tan característico en ella y que tan loca la volvía.

_"Extrañaba tu aroma"._ – Masculló.

_"Extrañaba tus caricias". –_ Replicó. – _"Gracias por quedarte conmigo…"_. – Sus miradas se encontraron. – _"Parece un sueño después de todas las cosas que pasaron…"._

_"La verdad que si… Hacía mucho que esperaba este momento"._ – Suspiró. – _"Me arrepiento tanto de no haber tenido el valor suficiente antes… Ahora estoy segura que sos la persona que quiero a mi lado"._ – Su boca le regalaba una sonrisa. – _"No existe nadie más que vos"._

_"Que hermosas suenan esas palabras en tu boca…"._ – Cerró los ojos producto del hilo de fiebre que aun tenia. –_ "Como hiciste para que Theo te dejara salir? Digo… El otro día te estaba buscando con algo de desesperación"._

_"Digamos que hable con él… Esta durmiendo en el sillón desde esa noche"_. – Fue tajante. Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron a la par. – _"No me importa nadie más Di! Te aseguro y prometo que cuando volvamos las cosas no van a cambiar!"._ – Besó nuevamente su nariz.

Un suspiró salió por la boca de la rubia para finalizar en una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. – _"No entiendo como en algún momento pude confundirte con otra persona"._ – Hizo una pausa. – _"No existe nadie igual… Sos única"._ – Su voz se iba perdiendo debido al cansancio. Se estaba quedando dormida.

El rostro de Lea se paralizo. Su ceño se frunció. No había entendido aquel comentario. Confundirla con otra persona? Pensó por un instante tratando de asimilar la situación pero no encontraba respuesta coherente.

_"Te amo Le…"_. – Agregó Dianna por lo bajo para quedarse completamente dormida.

Aquel comentario la sacó de ese desconcierto. Una sonrisa gobernó su rostro. – _"Yo también te amo mi lady…"_. – No debía desconfiar, seguramente era producto del delirio que le provocaba la fiebre.

* * *

><p>alep: Actualizo dia por medio. Subi el sabado a las 2 am y esto tiene horario estadounidense, por lo que alli todavia era viernes.<p>

El capitulo que viene es el ultimo del tour.

Quedan 7 capitulos para el final de la historia.

Quiero que sepan que estoy enojada por la poca interactividad. _(Sin referirme a los que firman siempre)_

**Proxima Act.:** Miercoles.

Link de Alza tu voz

.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz


	64. Capitulo 64: Tour 2011: Dublin

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 64:<strong> The O2, Dublin.

Sábado 02 de Julio de 2011.

El último show brindado en Londres había contado con la presencia de Dianna. Aquel Somebody to Love seguía el suceso de los anteriores y demostraba con claridad el amor mutuo. Lea se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de la rubia provocando que el acercamiento fuese mayor. Miles de palabras salían de su boca y se depositaban en el oído de Dianna. El gesto se repetía a la inversa. Estaban enamoradas. Nada se interponía entre ellas esta vez.

Al separarse, la rubia sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la morocha buscando demostrarle su apoyo hasta último momento. Dicho gesto cada vez se hacía más sentido y la espera por el mismo era más añorada. El público gritaba al observarlas. Era épico.

Dublin era la última parada de la gira. El primer día se hacia presente y debían brindar dos shows.

_"Dianna no podes ir así al show"_. – Replicó la morocha ante el estado gripal de la rubia.

_"No pienso perderme los últimos días ni loca!"_ – Dianna se encontraba cruzada de brazos en la cama. – _"Así que no es una opción"._

_"Ay por dios! No seas terca!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Te vas a enfermar peor… Porque no haces reposo hoy y venís mañana que es el ultimo?"_ – Gestó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa compradora.

_"No Le! No pienso quedarme acá"_ – Su cuerpo atinó a levantarse pero las manos de la morocha la sujetaron de los hombros obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.

_"Te quedas ahí! No se discute mas"._ – Fue terminante.

_"No quiero perdérmelo"_ – Su rostro transmitía pena. – _"Además quiero disfrutar a tu lado… Solo quedan dos días…"_

_"No vas a convencerme con eso Di!"_ – Observó el reloj de su teléfono.

_"Ay dale!"_ – Golpeó sus manos contra la cama.

_"Ay dale nada! Descansa y mañana vas a estar mejor"_ – Sujetó su bolso.

_"No te vas a quedar conmigo?"_ – Indagó ingenuamente.

La risa de Lea se hizo presente. –_ "No puedo mi amor, me encantaría pero no puedo!"_

_"Podrías hacerte la enferma vos también"_ – Sugirió aniñada.

"_No me tientes Dianna!"_ – Comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta. – _"A la noche vengo y me quedo con vos"._

_"Toda la noche?"_ – Arqueó sus cejas.

_"Toda la noche mi lady"_ – Le regaló una sonrisa.

_"Me lo prometes?" -_ Un puchero se hacia presente.

_"Promesa"_ – Cruzó su dedo índice en la boca jurándoselo.

_"Y si te contagio que pasa?"_ – Alzó sus cejas. –_ "Te podrías perder el ultimo show…"_

_"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir"_ – Con su boca le tiró un beso a la distancia. – "_Te beso desde acá por las dudas"_ – Rió para si misma. – _"Te amo preciosa"._

_"Creía que era un riesgo que estabas dispuesta a asumir"_ – Sonrió pícaramente.

_"Después de esta noche!_" – Exclamó mientras se retiraba entre risas.

Esa noche sin Dianna se había sentido. A Lea le hacia mucha falta la presencia de la rubia a su lado. No lo dudo ni un instante y a diferencia de las otras veces que había faltado, decidió sujetar a una Dianna imaginaria. Abrazarla. Su puchero expresaba aquella tristeza, ese deseo de tenerla a su lado. Mas de un suspiro salió de la boca de unos cuantos fans, al igual que millones de gritos de felicidad se hacían presentes.

Luego de dormir varias horas, su cuerpo se notaba considerablemente mejor. Esa recaída que había sufrido la estaba torturando más que la propia gripe. Estaba aburrida. Faltaba todavía para que volvieran del show. Si bien el mismo ya había terminado o estaría por hacerlo, la rutina del final era la mas tediosa.

Quitarse el maquillaje, darse una ducha, o mínimamente asearse de manera rápida. Recoger las pertenencias y marcharse del lugar. Casi siempre pasaban solo un día en los camerinos por la vertiginosidad del tour. Ese motivo era suficiente para provocar una mudanza cada vez que se presentaban en una ciudad diferente.

Decidió abrir su notebook. Quería estar actualizada de algunas novedades y porque no, matar el tiempo. Su MSN se conectó automáticamente.

Little Lamb acaba de iniciar sesión.

* Jess dice (22:09)

Rubi… Sos vos?

Little Lamb dijo (22:09)

**Si amiga! Como andas?**

* Jess dice (22:09)

No podes ser vos!

Tendrías que estar en el show…

Little Lamb dice (22:09)

**Si Jess, soy yo!**

* Jess dice (22:09)

Decime algo que lo compruebe…

Algo que solo vos y yo sepamos!

Little Lamb dice (22:10)

**Tengo una relación con Lea…**

**Suficiente?**

* Jess dice (22:10)

Eso no lo se solo yo!

Little Lamb dice (22:10)

**DALE TARADA!**

* Jess dice (22:10)

Que haces conectada?

Little Lamb dice (22:11)

**Estoy enferma!**

* Jess dice (22:11)

Otra vez?

Little Lamb dice (22:11)

**Si! Otra vez! Creo que tuve una recaída**

* Jess dice (22:11)

Eso es porque no te cuidaron bien!

Little Lamb dice (22:12)

**No empieces Jess!**

**No estoy de humor, no quería faltar al show! **

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_pantyH desea ser tu amigo._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:13)

**Amiga… conoces a una tal pantyH?**

* Jess dice (22:13)

Quien?

No, no tengo idea, porque?

Little Lamb dice (22:13)

**Por me acaba de agregar y no se quien es**

* Jess dice (22:13)

Aceptala y pregunta… Quien sos?

Como hace la gente normal!

Little Lamb dice (22:14)

**Gracias Jess! Estas siendo de mucha ayuda!**

**No se que haría sin vos**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:15)

**Quien sos?**

Little Lamb ha enviado un zumbido.

pantyH dice (22:17)

_Charlie!_

_Soy Lexy!_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:17)

**Que me lleve el demonio!**

Little Lamb ha enviado un zumbido.

**JESS!**

* Jess dice (22:17)

Que pasa? Locaaaa

Es un fan desquiciado?

Little Lamb dice (22:18)

**NOOO!**

**No se que es peor…**

**Es Lexy!**

* Jess dice (22:18)

Lexy es Lea2?

Little Lamb dice (22:18)

**SI JESS!**

**Podes dejar de decirle así?**

* Jess dice (22:18)

BUENO! Lexy!

Que pasa con esa?

Little Lamb dice (22:19)

**Nada! Me esta hablando….**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

pantyH dice (22:20)

_Estas?_

Little Lamb dice (22:21)

**Si! Perdón…**

**No estas en el show?**

pantyH dice (22:21)

_Recién terminamos_

_Estoy en el camerino preparándome para volver_

_Hemo me dio tu mail, quería agregarte antes de que se me pase_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Little Lamb dice (22:22)

**Voy a matar a Hemo!**

* Jess dice (22:22)

No hablabas con Lexy?

Di, no entiendo nada

Little Lamb dice (22:22)

**Estoy hablando con Lexy por culpa de Hemo!**

**Le dio mi mail…**

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Little Lamb dice (22:24)

**A que se debe tanto interés por agregarme?**

pantyH dice (22:24)

_Quería saber como estabas…_

_Desde aquella noche no hablamos mas y me caes bien, no quería dejar de tratarte!_

_Aprovecho antes de que termine la gira!_

Little Lamb dice (22:24)

**Disculpame! Es que tengo imágenes borrosas de esa noche….**

**Mi estado no era el mejor!**

pantyH dice (22:25)

_La típica! Me vas a decir ahora que te olvidaste del beso?_

_Jajajaja prefiero que me seas directa!_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Little Lamb dice (22:25)

**POR DIOS HIPERVENTILAME!**

* Jess dice (22:26)

QUE PASO? 

Te puso la cam y se te desnudó?

Little Lamb dice (22:26)

**No digas tonterías!**

**Esto es serio…**

* Jess dice (22:27)

Que pasa? Seguro estas exagerando!

Little Lamb dice (22:27)

**Me saco el tema del beso…**

**Eso quiere decir que lo tiene presente!**

* Jess dice (22:27)

Y si! Yo también lo tendría presente!

Little Lamb dice (22:27)

**Me estas dando asco Jess!**

* Jess dice (22:28)

Te estoy siendo sincera! Nada mas!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:28)

**Perdoname… No era la intención que pasara eso…**

pantyH dice (22:28)

_Lo se! Todo bien Charlie!_

_Después de ver lo que hizo Lea hoy entiendo porque la amas tanto…_

Little Lamb dice (22:28)

**Que hizo?**

pantyH dice (22:29)

_Abrazaba a una vos imaginaria! Era muy tierna!_

Little Lamb dice (22:29)

**Enserio me decís?**

pantyH dice (22:30)

_Preguntale cuando llegue…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Little Lamb dice (22:31)

**JESS! ME ESTA HABLANDO DE LEA!**

**Que hago?**

* Jess dice (22:31)

Querrá un trío?

Little Lamb dice (22:31)

**Es enserio Jess!**

* Jess dice (22:31)

Tal vez quiere ser tu amiga…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

pantyH dice (22:35)

_Charlie estas ocupada?_

Little Lamb dice (22:35)

**No! Decime…**

pantyH dice (22:35)

_De golpe me dejaste de hablar… Te molesto lo que dije de Lea?_

Little Lamb dice (22:36)

**No! Para nada! **

**Solo me sorprendió… Sabes si ya salio?**

pantyH dice (22:36)

_Si! Se fue hace bastante! Ni entro al camerino, salio disparada!_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de manera brusca provocando que Dianna cerrara la notebook del mismo modo.

_"LEA!"_ – Estaba nerviosa. – "_Que haces acá? Como entraste?"_

El rostro de la morocha se mostraba sorprendido. Extendió su mano mostrando la tarjeta que llevaba en ella. – _"Me lleve la tarjeta… te lo dije, te olvidaste?"_ – Frunció su ceño. Dianna estaba rara. –_ "Vine lo mas rápido que pude… Así como termine vine para acá, no quería que estés mucho tiempo sola"_ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. – "_Estas bien?"_

_"Si!"_ – Inhaló profundo. – _"Creo que me subió un poco la fiebre"._

_"Enserio me decís?"_ – El rostro de la morocha transmitía preocupación. Atinó a acercarse pero se detuvo. –_ "No te voy a tocar porque estoy toda sucia… Me ducho y vengo, si?"._

_"Duchate acá si querés"_ – Acotó sin pensarlo. Estaba más tranquila si la tenia a la vista.

La sonrisa de Lea transmitía su forma de asentir. Entró en el baño de la rubia con la ropa que llevaba en su bolso. Luego de unos minutos sin saber que hacer, decidió volver a abrir la notebook. Tenia que terminar lo que estaba hablando. En cualquier momento Lea volvería a salir.

Little Lamb acaba de iniciar sesión.

Little Lamb dice (22:49)

**Me tengo que ir! Vino Lea!**

* Jess dice (22:49)

Pareces infiel actuando así!

Little Lamb dice (22:49)

**Es que me siento así!**

**Me siento culpable! No aguanto mas esta presión, se lo tengo que decir!**

* Jess dice (22:50)

La vas a perder si se lo decís!

Little Lamb dice (22:50)

**Me estas sugiriendo que le mienta?**

* Jess dice (22:50)

Eso nunca! Pero a veces es mejor obviar algunas cosas…

Si Lea no tiene forma de enterarse lo que paso, es mejor que no se lo hagas saber!

Little Lamb dice (22:51)

**No se… No quiero tener secretos con ella…**

* Jess dice (22:51)

Podes esperar a volver a Los Ángeles para hablar tranquilas…

_"Hoy en el show…"_ – Explicaba la morocha mientras se secaba el pelo. Notó nuevamente ese nerviosismo en la rubia. La notebook se volvió a cerrar del mismo modo que antes. – _"Es la segunda vez que, en menos de 15 minutos, cerrás la notebook así… Pasa algo?"_ – Su ceño volvía a fruncirse.

_"Nada!"_ – Sonrió nerviosa – _"Es que apareces de golpe y me asustas!"_ – Rió. –_ "Te duchaste rápido"._

_"Tan fea estoy?"_ – Se acercó con sutileza.

_"NOOO!"_ – Abrió sus ojos. –_ "Nada que ver! No me hagas caso…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Que me estabas diciendo?"_

_"Te decía… Que hoy en el show hice como que estabas presente… Te extrañe horrores"_ – Sonrió tímidamente.

Dianna se ruborizó. -_ "Eso me dijeron…"_ – Murmuró. Rápidamente sacudió su rostro dándose cuenta de lo que había expresado.

_"Que te dijeron?"_ – Indagó con intriga. El nerviosismo de la rubia se transmitía con claridad. – "_Di que te pasa? Estas rara! Que cosa te dijeron?"_

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. – _"Lo que hiciste en el show…_" – Masculló sin estar convencida.

_"Como lo sabes?"_ – Su ceño se fruncía mientras se acercaba a ella.

_"Me llamó Nay y me contó"_ – Agregó con rapidez buscando salir del paso.

_"Que chusma que es! Les dije que iba a ser sorpresa!"_ – Sacudió su rostro mordiéndose el labio. – _"Segura que te sentís bien? Estas actuando rara"_ – Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. – _"Dejame que te tome la fiebre"._

_"Si mi amor!"_ – La seguía con su mirada. – "_Ahora que te veo me siento mejor"._

_"Estas transpirando…"_ – Secó su frente.

_"Es que tengo calor"_ – Sus ojo se perdían en los de Lea.

_"Que haces tapada así entonces?"_ – Observó la frazada que tenia encima. –_ "Dame la notebook"._ – Extendió su mano.

_"NO!"_ . – Se defendió bruscamente.

Los ojos de Lea se abrieron a la par. – _"Era para apoyártela acá…"_ – Señaló la mesa de luz. –_ "Así te podes sacar eso…"_

_"Deja! Yo la apoyo acá!"_ – La depositó en la que se encontraba a su lado. – _"Veni conmigo"_ – Extendió sus brazos buscando fundirse en un abrazo.

El abrazo de Dianna era intenso. Dificultaba la respiración de la morocha. Se encontraba extraña y Lea podía notarlo. No sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. A lo mejor eran ideas suyas y solo se trataba de un mal estar a causa de la gripe.

_"Prometeme que nunca me vas a dejar"_ – Susurró.

_"Qué?"_ – Preguntó sorprendida. – _"Que te pasa Di? Enserio! Esto no es normal en vos!"_ – Su tono exigía con intensidad.

_"Prometeme que esta vez no nos va a separar nada ni nadie"_ – Inhaló profundo.

_"Me estas asustando un poco…"_ – Se vio interrumpida.

_"PROMETELO!"_ – Exigió con su tono de voz.

_"Te lo prometoooo!"_ – Afirmó con rapidez. –_ "A que viene esa promesa?"_

_"Es que no te quiero perder… Ya sufrí mucho por no tenerte a mi lado_" – Su tono se debilitaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Lea. Sus labios buscaron con delicadeza los de Dianna. Se unieron en un beso sensual y pasional de forma perfecta. Aquel contacto no perdía ese dejo romántico que acarreaba.

_"Te vas a contagiar"_ – Susurró Dianna con una sonrisa picara.

_"Te dije que estaba dispuesta a asumirlo…"_ – Agregó devolviéndosela.

El cuerpo de la morocha comenzó a situarse sobre el de Dianna mientras sus bocas volvían a fundirse en besos cortos y rápidos. Sus dientes tomaban acopio de la situación y se sumaban a ella. Se mordían de manera sexual provocando que la temperatura en el cuerpo de ambas subiese.

Dicha lujuria se veía irrumpida por unos dulces besos depositados por parte de la rubia. Cubrían los labios de Lea con una suavidad y calidez sobre humana.

_"Estoy con las defensas bajas, vas a tener que cuidarme"_ – Agregó sin desprenderse de sus labios.

_"Siempre te voy a cuidar…"_ – Con una sonrisa susurraba en su boca perdiéndose en ella. – _"El tema es quien te va a cuidar de mi"_ – Agregó pícaramente.

_"Mmmm"_ – Meditó un instante moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro. Nuevamente esa risa traviesa invadía su rostro enamorado. –_ "Moriré contenta entonces"._

_"Bien, bien"_ – Exclamó con una carcajada perdiéndose en su cuello. – _"No voy a matarte, quedate tranquila"_ – Dulces besos se depositaban en el.

_"Haceme lo que quieras…"_ – Murmuró encendiendo a la morocha.

Las manos de Lea comenzaban a apoderarse de la situación con una ternura intransmisible. Recorrían cada centímetro de piel que estuviese al descubierto. Con delicadeza comenzó a retirar la parte superior del pijama. Sus miradas se encontraban. Había amor por donde se mirase. Esa mueca que simulaba la felicidad de sus cuerpos se hacía presente e inundaba el rostro de ambas.

Esa manera de desnudarla era totalmente nueva. Mucho más sentido, con mas amor que nunca. No había apuros, se tomaba el tiempo justo y necesario. Quería disfrutar de cada segundo a su lado. Esa suavidad era desconocida para Dianna. La morocha tenía manos de seda y sabía como y donde acariciarla. Bastaron unos pocos minutos para que ambas estuviesen completamente desnudas. Se observaban, disfrutaban de sentirse así. Sus pieles se rozaban, entraban en contacto y se hacían cómplice de esa pasión incontrolable.

La boca de Lea descendía por entremedio del pecho de Dianna mientras sus manos bajaban a la par. Poco a poco iba besándola por todo el cuerpo. Transmitía a la perfección cada uno de sus sentimientos. Sus dedos torpes estaban calmos conocían el camino, era una lección que sabía de memoria. Se situaban en el muslo interno de la rubia y con delicadeza comenzaba a adentrarse en ella.

La pasión las gobernaba pero de una forma totalmente calma. El movimiento ejercido por la mano de Lea era lento y profundo. La cabeza de Dianna se inclinaba hacia atrás buscando contener esos gemidos estridentes. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas al sentir como la morocha se movía con más intensidad.

Con intrépidos besos comenzaba a recorrer el muslo de la rubia uniéndose a ese par de dedos insaciables. Su boca y su mano se movían a la perfección brindándole el placer necesario para que aquellos gemidos que intentaba contener se volvieran cada vez más notorios. Nada importaba. Que las escuchara todo el mundo. Dianna no se contenía mas y con firmeza de aferraba al pelo de la morocha.

La intensidad incrementaba al igual que la profundidad. Otro dedo se sumaba al acto haciéndose cómplice de los dos ya presente. Esa lengua ágil se movía a la perfección provocando un arqueo de cintura que controlara ese fuego interno.

Lentamente se depositó sobre la rubia buscando que sus cuerpos se mecieran de igual modo. Sus labios se volvieron a unir y sin retirar su mano marcaba el ritmo que buscaba imponer. Esos besos eran salvajes. La respiración de ambas se entrecortaba. La lengua de Dianna recorría el labio inferior de Lea.

Una penetración profunda determinaba la consumación del acto secundado por un gemido a dúo. El cuerpo de ambas se contrajo procediendo en una relajación inminente. Lea se dejó caer sobre Dianna buscando volver a recobrar el aire. La rubia acariciaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Buscaba recuperar el conocimiento. La morocha lograba llevarla a otra estratosfera.

_"Tus manos son únicas"_ – Exclamó en un suspiró.

_"Esto es solo una muestra"_ – Depositó un dulce beso en sus labios mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

_"Muestra de qué?_" – Murmuró jugando con el pelo que caía sobre su rostro.

_"Una muestra de lo que vendrá…_" – Hizo una pausa acariciando sus pies con los de la rubia. –_ "Si te cuento que es, pierde emoción"._

_"Bueno… Pero no te arrepientas_" – Besó su frente.

_"Te puedo asegurar que nunca me arrepentiría de elegirte"_ – Finalizó cerrando sus ojos.

El último show de la gira fue amor por donde se lo mirase. Se abrazaron en I Wanna Hold Your Hand mientras se hablaban dulcemente al oído. Dianna sujetaba a Lea de su brazo en la salida de Born This Way al igual que dos recién casados. Y como no podía faltar, Somebody to Love se hacía presente y esta vez con más revuelo que nunca. Varias vueltas en forma circular por parte de la rubia, mientras sujetaba a la morocha por su cintura, demarcaban la diferencia a aquel simple apretón de manos que era habitual. El amor se respiraba por el aire. Estaban enamoradas. Miles de fans eran testigos.

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto a punto de volver a Los Ángeles. La gira había terminado y el cansancio se notaba a flor de piel. Lo bien que lo habían pasado estos meses era la mejor cura para cualquier tipo de malestar.

Lea se encontraba con Theo, ultimando detalles del equipaje. Dianna se encontraba unos metros junto al resto del elenco. La mirada de ambas hablaba por si sola. Expresaba cada sentimiento emanado por sus cuerpos. La rubia era consciente que la morocha ya no se encontraba con él, por lo cual no era motivo para preocuparse.

_"Me urge ir al baño, no tardo"_ – Expresó con una sonrisa. Theo se abstuvo de responder.

A paso acelerado se dirigió al baño. Dudó al encontrarlos. Eran algo extraños, las explicaciones no eran del todo claras. Luego de varias deducciones se adentro en el que consideraba correcto. Lo hizo con cautela, quería evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa.

_"VOS TE VOLVISTE LOCA?"_ – Exclamó un grito. Dicho chillido detuvo el trayecto de Lea, frenándola en seco. Se asustó por un momento.

_"Baja la voz Nay! Estamos en un baño"._ – Replicó. – _"Me pidió el mail de Di, tampoco fue tan grave…"_

Esas últimas palabras captaron la atención de la morocha. A su vez las voces le revelaron de quien se trataba. Eran Naya y Heather. No quiso escuchar pero su cuerpo no se movía. Estaba petrificada. La rapidez con la que hablaban tampoco ayudaba a que su cuerpo saliera de ese transe.

_"Pero sos tarada?"_ – Reprochó Naya. –_ "Te parece bien? Como se lo vas a dar?"_ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. –_ "Sos consciente del problema que puede tener con Lea?"._

_"No se lo dijo?"_ – Preguntó con ingenuidad.

_"No! Como se lo va a decir?"_ – Una risa irónica se hacía presente. –_ "Vos pensas lo que preguntas?"_

Los ojos de Lea se encontraban desencajados. No entendía nada. De tres cosas estaba segura. Estaban hablando de ella, de Dianna y de alguien más que por el momento se mantenía de manera incógnita. Su concentración se vio irrumpida por la continuidad de la charla. Nuevamente paró su oreja para prestar atención.

_"Tampoco fue gran cosa…"_ – Suspiró. – _"Solo la besó"_ – Sentenció.

_"Solo la besó?"_ - Exclamó sorprendida. – _"Agradece que aparecí yo! Si no esas dos se mataban!"_ – Fue tajante.

El rostro de la morocha lo decía todo. Estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

_"Que exagerada que sos!"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior.

_"Yo vi como estaba Lexy"_ – Agregó abriendo el grifo para lavarse las manos. –_ "La tenia acorralada! Y Di no oponía demasiada resistencia te diré…"_

_"La hubieses dejado entonces… Tal vez lo estaba disfrutando"_ – Rió ante la idea hilarante.

Esa risa contagió a Naya de manera inmediata. El simple hecho de recordar esa situación les daba gracia. La misma se cortó en seco al sentir un portazo en la puerta general del bañó. Ambas dirigieron su vista para focalizarse en la persona que ingresaba pero fue inútil. Nadie apareció. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar tratando de asimilar el hecho. Eran las únicas dentro, por ende nadie podría haber salido del lugar.

Lea caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba a donde se encontraban los demás. Su cabeza procesaba información a mil por hora. Lexy? La bailarina del show? No la conocía pero sabía su nombre. Con su lady? Eso era demasiado. No podía creerlo. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar. De matar a alguien. Contuvo toda esa bronca y la canalizo a modo de ira. Quería venganza. Le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

Dianna vio a la morocha caminando a paso firme. Tenía un objetivo en los ojos. No pestañaba, no se salía de su trayecto. Estaba decidida. Se acercó apurando su paso.

_"Te estaba buscando"_ – Exclamó situándose al frente de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fue en vano. Pareciera ser como un fantasma. La ignoró por completo. Esquivo su presencia desplazándola con el brazo y siguió su curso. La ira y el odio la cegaban. Algo pasaba, podía presentirlo. Volteó a observarla y solo unos pasos bastaron para ver como se acercaba a Theo.

Sin previo aviso, ni charla de por medio. Nada de nada. Se aferró al cuello del muchacho y con desesperación depositó sus labios sobre los de él. Aquel beso era fogoso, sensual. Su lengua tomaba participación en dicho acto. Las miradas de todos se focalizaron en ellos debido a la intensidad del mismo. Tanta pasión comenzaba a generar vergüenza ajena.

Cuando la respiración fue necesaria para seguir con vida, ambos se separaron. El rostro de Theo lo decía todo. Estaba desencajado. Lo último que había hablado con Lea había sido pálida tras pálida. No comprendía el porqué de ese beso.

_"Lea…"_ – Hizo una pausa girando levemente su rostro hacia Dianna quien se encontraba petrificada observándolos. – _"Que fue eso?"._

La mano de la morocha sujetó el mentón de Theo dirigiendo su atención a ella. Con una leve sonrisa y sin prestar atención a nadie más volvió a depositar sus labios sobre los de él. Esta vez fue dulce, medido, escueto.

_"Perdoname"_ – Susurró sobre ellos. Su mano transmitía una caricia de lamento en la mejilla del muchacho. – _"No estaba pensando con claridad la otra noche"._

Dianna observaba todo y se sentía algo masoquista. No podía retirar su vista de esa imagen. No podía creer lo que sus retinas observaban. Estaba muerta en vida. Un silencio total la inundaba. Nadie más existía. Solo Theo y Lea en aquella imagen sacada de una película romántica. Lo único que podía escuchar era a su corazón haciéndose añicos.

* * *

><p>Se que me odian, soy consciente de ello! Pero les di una linda escena de amor entre ellas... compense!<p>

Paso a explicarles el porque de esta nueva pelea...

Despues del tour hubo un distanciamiento **MUY** notorio entre ellas, es mas... Lea se veia todo el tiempo con Theo, por eso la pelea!

Ahora bien, como veo que estan guardando sus armas y macullando la ira, les digo que el capitulo que viene me van a matar! Y quiero que sepan que los culpables del mismo, son ustedes!

A lo que voy es... **ME HICIERON ENOJAR CON SUS NO FIRMAS!** Si! me enojo y me descargo escribiendo! Todo es negro y se me nubla la vista y escribo odio odio y mas odio jajajajaja

Asi como todo el amor que me dieron el capitulo anterior esta haciendo que mis capitulos vuelvan a ser lindos, llenos de unicornios y octopus.

No es una amenaza, es una sugerencia, si no quieren que Dianna se muera en un accidente automovilistico o a Lea se la coma Arthur,_ SIGAN FIRMANDO!_ Porque el final todavia no lo escribi y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Depende de ustedes...

**Por cierto! Tengo los nombres de los capitulos... Se los dejo:**

65: Premiere Glee 3D Movie

66: Antes del amanecer

67: Feliz cumpleaños mi vida

68: Todo sobre nosotras

69: Emmys 2011

70: Variety's 3rd Annual Power of Women

**Gracias mi amados/as lectores/as!**

LoveAchele: Muchas gracias por esta iniciativa que fomentas para llegar a las 1000 firmas. Me sacaste una sonrisa, quiero que lo sepas! **Gracias!**

_Alza tu voz _

(Para los que todavia no leyeron o no dejaron su comentario)_  
><em>

.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz


	65. Capitulo 65: Premiere Glee 3D Movie

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 65:<strong> Premiere Glee 3D Movie.

Sábado 06 de Agosto de 2011.

Las flamante y merecidas vacaciones, luego de una gira interminable, habían pasado. Lea había disfrutado de hermosos días en Hawái junto a Theo, luego de haber pasado unas semanas en su ciudad natal, Nueva York.

Dianna se encontraba en un estado de desconexión global. Había retomado sus amistades añejas, como era el caso de Jessica y la gente que la rodeaba. Se la había visto secundada por Sebastian y hasta se les había inventado un romance. Nada del otro mundo.

Varias entrevistas solicitaban su presencia y la nueva temporada de Glee se hacía inminente. El trato entre ellas era nulo. No era cordial. No era agresivo. No había ningún tipo de acercamiento. Lea ignoraba por completo la presencia de Dianna y la rubia sobrellevaba la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Estaba dolida. Su corazón aun sentía ese beso y esas palabras como si hubiese sido ayer. Todavía quemaba por dentro. Lea también se encontraba dolida, por eso había reaccionado de ese modo. La relación entre la rubia y Lexy la había matado. Odiaba que le mintiera, se sentía estúpida y tomada como tal. Por una cuestión de respeto hacia su persona y para no interferir en el trabajo, había optado por que la indiferencia sea el trato que tendrían.

El orgullo de ambas era más fuerte que ellas mismas. Dianna moría por suplicar perdón pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Lo de Theo había sido innecesario. Lea moría por que la rubia se acercara a pedírselo pero mientras tanto prefería ignorarla. El Twitter parecía desconocer sus nombres. Se nombraban entre todos, menos ellas dos.

La premiere de la película se hacía presente y era la clara muestra de lo mencionado anteriormente. Se podía notar con claridad como las cosas entre ellas no estaban para nada bien. Lea había asistido con Theo y Dianna se encontraba sola. Opto por separarse un poco del grupo. Necesitaba nuevos aires, una nueva vida.

El preestreno de la película había sido un éxito. Varias personas se encontraban a la espera de sus llegadas y unos pocos privilegiados podían observar el proyecto final antes del tiempo de estreno.

No había sido largo. Nada de formalidades. Algo sencillo y causal era lo ideal para la informalidad que implicaba la serie. Dianna estaba abatida. Si bien había descansado en las vacaciones, la vuelta al trabajo había sido atareada y con mucha adrenalina. No se quejaba, amaba su trabajo.

Se encontraba en su departamento a punto de descalzarse cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar. Se dirigió a la puerta y pudo notar la presencia de Naya junto con Heather. La noche estaba al caer y ella estaba agotada. Abrió por cordialidad.

_"Que hacen acá?"_ – Evitó sonar hosca.

_"Venimos a buscarte para llevarte a una cena que no podes decir que no"_ – Explicó Naya con algo de énfasis.

_"No me interesa chicas, gracias igual"_ – Buscó cerrar la puerta.

El trato entre ellas no estaba del todo fluido. Luego de que ambas hayan sido las culpables, en cierto punto, de su pelea con Lea. La discusión había sido casi inminente.

Heather detuvo la puerta. – _"Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata…"_ – Recriminó.

_"Dije que no, gracias"_ – Sonrió con falsedad.

_"Dale Di! No seas así…_" – Suplicó la latina. – _"Por lo menos dejanos pasar"._

_"Tal cual"_ – Agregó la bailarina. –_ "Es necesario que sigas así de enojada con nosotras?"_

_"No estoy enojada chicas… No sé porque dicen eso"_ – Abrió la puerta por completo. – _"Quieren pasar? Pasen! Yo me voy a dormir"_ – Comenzó a caminar dándoles la espalda.

Ambas ingresaron al departamento cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

_"Antes de dormir tendríamos que hablar… No podemos seguir así, es absurdo"_ – Exclamó Naya.

_"Les dije que está todo bien_" – Continuó con su plan de descalzarse. – _"Porque voy a estar enojada? Porque arruinaron mi relación con Lea?"_ – Rió irónicamente. –_ "Para nada!"._

_"Mira Di!"_ – Heather hizo una pausa. – _"Nosotras no arruinamos nada… Primero que no lo hicimos apropósito y segundo que vos tendrías que haberle sido sincera"_ – Concluyó.

La mirada de la rubia fue fulminante. – _"Era necesario que hablaran de mi y de Lexy? ERA NECESARIO?"_ – Alzó la voz.

_"No! Pero las cosas pasan por algo"_ – Expresó la latina restándole importancia. –_ "Así que cambiate, ponete mas ligerita de roa y veni con nosotras"._

_"A donde me quieren llevar?"_ – Indagó con desinterés.

_"De Lexy!"_ – Respondieron al unísono.

El rostro de la rubia se inmoló. – _"Me están cargando no?"_ – Buscaba procesar la información. –_ "Es a la última persona que quiero ver"._

"_Ella no tiene la culpa Di! Deja de culpar a todo el mundo por cosas que no son"_ – Reprochó la bailarina. – _"Nos invitó a cenar y también lo hizo con vos, le vas a decir que no?"._

_"Yo no le voy a decir nada_" – Se reincorporó con los zapatos en las manos. – _"Ustedes me van a excusar"_ – Se acercó a saludarlas. –_ "Apaguen la luz al irse, buenas noches"._

Heather sujetó a Arthur entre sus brazos. Se había acercado a saludarlas.

_"Soy capaz de degollar a Arthur si no venís"_ – Agregó Naya ante la presencia del perro.

_"Con Arthur no te metas!"_ – Amenazó Dianna con su dedo índice.

_"Entonces veni!"_ – Acotó Heather mientras el perro le degustaba la mejilla. –_ "Es ir a comer nada más"._

El silencio de la rubia transmitía con claridad que se encontraba pensando. Estaba analizando la propuesta y escogiendo la mejor respuesta posible.

_"Ya te pedimos perdón! Que mas querés que hagamos? Que nos flagelemos?"_ – Exclamó Naya con su ceño fruncido. –_ "Vamos a pasar un buen rato, como los viejos tiempos"._

_"No sé cómo logran convencerme tan rápido"_ – Refunfuñó. –_ "Voy a cambiarme, no tardo"_

Se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto. Escogió el primer vestido que se le apareció en el placard. Desarregló su pelo del espray y los productos que le habían colocado para la premiere y descendió nuevamente. Las tres se encontraban en viaje a lo de Lexy. Naya conducía. Heather se encontraba de copiloto mientras Dianna iba en el asiento trasero observando por la ventana.

_"Todavía no entiendo que hago en este auto"_ – Murmuró desganada.

_"Podes dejar de ser tan pesimista?"_ – Le clavó la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. –_ "Lea debe de estar teniendo relaciones con Theo y vos con esa cara de frígida!"_ – Suspiró indignada. – _"Viví un poco Dianna! No todo gira en torno a ella"._

Ambas depositaron sus miradas en Naya. Las había sorprendido con aquella reacción. Había explotado de manera poco previsible.

_"Es la verdad! La vas a apañar?"_ – Se dirigió a la bailarina.

_"Para nada! Solo me sorprendí"_ – Intentó apaciguar las aguas.

_"Creo que va a ser mejor que me baje acá"_ – Expresó la rubia.

_"El auto está en marcha, así que hasta que no lleguemos a lo de Lexy no vas a bajar"_ – Sentenció. –_ "Y mas te vale que cambies esa cara"._

La muchacha las esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa característica en ella. Dianna quería bajar y correr lejos, sin importar hacia donde pero era en vano. Allí estaba, viendo como Naya se abrazaba a ella con una emoción notable al igual que Heather. El saludo con cada una había sido impecable. Llegaba su turno.

_"Charlie! Como andas?"_ – Sonrió y la abrazó con vigor tomando a la rubia por sorpresa completamente.

Una leve palmadita en la espalda determinaba su incomodidad. Buscaba que se alejara rápidamente.

Entraron y el lugar era increíble. Tenía un estilo poco común. Era bastante retro pero con una clase impecable. Dianna solo podía pensar que se encontraba a unas diez cuadras de Lea. Era lo único que rondaba por su mente. La morocha.

Al ingresar por la puerta se encontraron con un espejo enorme de un lado y del otro una mesa lo suficientemente alta como para depositar las llaves y la correspondencia. El tamaño era el adecuado para cumplir dicha función.

Unos pasos más hacia adentro, una división en la pared determinaba el ingreso a la sala de estar. Una mesa ratona junto a cuatro almohadones en el piso, demarcaba la zona donde comerían.

_"Pasen! Pónganse cómodas"_ – Sugirió, provocando que las tres obedecieran.

Heather procedió a tomar asiento al lado de Naya. Dianna se sentó enfrentada a ellas. Lexy se dirigió a la cocina a servir a sus invitadas.

_"Que les pareció la premiere?"_ – Indagó Naya alzando levemente la voz para que la muchacha que se encontraba en otro ambiente también escuchara.

La charla se volvía amena. El tema del estreno proporcionaba risas, anécdotas y un buen rato. A la rubia parecía no afectarle, su rostro se encontraba serio y su cara transmitía su poca tolerancia. No quería estar ahí. Se le notaba en cada sonrisa falsa que brindaba.

Las tres buscaban hacerla participar de la charla pero era totalmente en vano. Estaba en su mundo, en su estratosfera Michele. No quería saber nada más que salir corriendo para la casa de Lea.

La anfitriona se acercaba a ellas con dos compotas. Eran bowls de barro que contenían un delicioso guiso. Su aroma era realmente increíble. Le entregó los mismos a Heather y Naya. Dianna observaba la situación con atención. Lexy volteó sobre su eje para ir a buscar los restantes.

_"A mí no me traigas"_ – Exclamó captando su atención. –_ "No es que quiera desmerecer tu cena, pero soy vegetariana"_ – Gestó una mueca de lamento. – _"Igual gracias, no te preocupes, no tenía mucha hambre"._

La muchacha sonrió con ternura y se adentró en la cocina. A los minutos volvió a salir con un bowl igual a los anteriores y uno con ensalada.

_"Ya se que sos vegetariana… Te hice esto aparte"_ – Se lo entregó con una sonrisa. –_ "Espero que te guste porque no es mi especialidad"_ – Rió provocando una sonrisa en Dianna.

La mirada de la latina se focalizó en la de la bailarina. Aquella situación era un tanto romántica y esa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia no esclarecía las dudas. Heather tosió con fuerza buscando captar la atención.

_"En fin…"_ – Suspiró Naya. –_ "Quedo buena la película no?"_. – Buscaba romper esa complicidad entre ambas.

La cena finalizaba y todas se encontraban repletas. Había estado riquísimo. Lexy procedía a levantar los platos sucios y a llevarlos a la cocina. Luego de levantar todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, volvió con una botella de vodka y cuatro shots.

_"Tenía entendido que veníamos a cenar"_ – Replicó Dianna alzando una de sus cejas. Una mirada rápida se depositó en sus dos amigas.

_"Que es de una cena sin alcohol?"_ – Se entrometió Lexy. – _"Te hacía más divertida Charlie!"_ – Criticó entre risas.

_"Lo es!"_ – Respondió Naya. –_ "Esta media estúpida últimamente!"_

_"Espera a que beba dos shots y vas a ver como se vuelve simpática"_ – Agregó Heather.

La rubia buscó aclarar su garganta. – _"A ver… Que tenés en mente?"_ – Indagó con poca importancia.

_"Traje esto para jugar al 'Yo nunca'… Saben lo que es?"_ – Consultó la anfitriona. Notó como las tres negaban con su cabeza. – _"Se sirven los cuatro shots"_ – Comenzó su relato. –_ "Se dice una frase empezando con 'Yo nunca', si nunca lo hiciste no tomas, si lo hiciste alguna vez tomas"_. – Sonrió. – _"El juego termina cuando se acaba la botella"._

_"Yo no juego_" – Expresó Dianna inmediatamente. –_ "Es más, va a ser mejor que me vaya"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Si saco una proporción de la botella y la cantidad de shots que tenemos que tomar para que se acabe, me doy cuenta de que va a ser eterno"._ – Concluyó.

_"Ay Dianna por dios! Podes dejar de ser tan estructurada?_" – Reprochó la latina.

Habían pasado varios minutos y la botella de vodka se encontraba por la mitad. La risa de las cuatro era estridente y cada vez más notoria. El alcohol gobernaba el cuerpo de todas, en algunas con más intensidad. Dianna era la que peor se encontraba. Su estado rozaba el límite de lo deplorable. Varias preguntas habían pasado y cada vez se volvían mas subidas de tono.

_"Yo nunca hice un trío"_ – Exclamó Naya. Dicha pregunta provocó que la latina y Lexy tomaran.

_"Yo nunca bese a una mujer"_ – Expresó Heather. Todas tomaron sus shots y la mirada picara se vio en el rostro de cada una. Rompieron en risas al unísono.

La cabeza de Dianna se depositó sobre el hombro Lexy luego de esa carcajada interminable. Estaba demasiado borracha como para mantener su postura. Su mano se situó en la pierna de la misma provocando que un calor interno la recorriera.

_"Yo nunca tuve sexo con una mujer"_ – Espetó Lexy provocando que tanto ella como la rubia fuesen las que tomaran. La mirada de Dianna se depositó sobre sus amigas quienes con una gesto encubridor provocaron que se ría y estuviese a punto de escupir lo ingerido. Lexy no pudo contenerlo y el líquido salió despedido de su boca. Para fortuna de las chicas que se encontraban enfrente pudo contenerlo con su mano.

La rubia volteó hacia ella notando como había lanzado todo y nuevamente la risa se volvió intratable.

_"Tenés todo vodka por acá"_ – Señaló Dianna sin demasiada puntería.

La anfitriona atinó a limpiarse pero fue de manera inútil. Naya y Heather observaban la situación de forma cómplice. Eran testigos de esa provocación encubierta.

_"QUE LA LIMPIE, QUE LA LIMPIE"_ – Comenzaron a gritar al unísono.

Dianna acercó su mano para poder limpiarla. Su cabeza hacía un vaivén hacia adelante para poder observar con mayor claridad. La sonrisa seguía presente y cada vez se volvía más grande. Su boca permanecía abierta ante la situación cómica que estaba viviendo.

_"CON LA LENGUA, CON LA LENGUA"_ – Coreaban Naya y Heather sin demasiada coordinación.

La rubia no lo dudó y con un movimiento sensual deslizó su lengua por la comisura de la boca de Lexy. La muchacha se encontraba dura, en estado de shock ante semejante acto. Dianna parecía disminuir la velocidad disfrutando del mismo. Al finalizar, la carcajada volvió a hacerse presente en las cuatro. Continuaron con el juego.

_"Yo nunca me enamore de una amiga_" – Agregó Dianna de forma inmediata. Sin esperar que nadie la secundara tomo de forma instantánea. – "_Tengo que tomar por la pregunta o por la cantidad de veces que me enamore?"_ – Extendió su vaso para que le sirvieran otro.

Lexy negó con su cabeza aun algo paralizada por lo ocurrido. Todavía sentía la lengua de Dianna sobre su boca. Pudo notar cómo se volvía a depositar sobre su hombro. Esta vez opto por sujetarla de la cintura.

_"Yo nunca hice un porno casero con alguna pareja"_ – Espetó Naya. Las cuatro se observaron en silencio.

_"Que conste que fue hace mucho"_ – Acotó Heather tomando su shot y desatando el delirio de las tres restante.

_"Yo nunca tuve sexo con una compañera de elenco"_ – Indagó Heather. Dianna tomó de forma automática secundada por Lexy.

_"Daleeeee!"_ – Exclamó. – _"Me van a decir que entre ustedes nunca tuvieron sexo?"_

Tanto Heather como Naya, negaron con sus cabezas. La rubia se encontraba extremadamente jocosa por lo que con vigor comenzó a aplaudir y a arengar, provocando que Lexy se sumara.

_"Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso, beso!"_ – Repetían a la vez, cada vez más rápido y sonoro.

_"Yo limpie la boca de Lexy con mi lengua!"_ – Espetó Dianna entre risas. –_ "Así que mínimamente se tienen que besar!"_ – Su voz se volvía mas sensual.

Naya acercó su boca a la de Heather y con algo de timidez depositó un beso corto y casi inexistente.

_"A ESE BESO LE FALTO PASION!"_ – Exigió la rubia en un grito.

_"Querés mostrarnos vos como sería un beso pasional?"_ – Recriminó la latina.

_"Buenooo, a quien le toca?"_ – Irrumpió Lexy buscando controlar el ambiente.

Lo que restaba de la botella desapareció con el correr de los minutos y la seguidilla de preguntas. Varios secretos salieron a la luz. Naya y Lexy conservaban su postura. Estaban alegres pero su estado era rescatable. Heather se reía mas de la cuenta pero entendía todo. Dianna se encontraba demacrada. No solo estaba ebria si no que estaba deprimida por lo ocurrido con Lea. No controlaba sus actos, se encontraba descarrilada y era capaz de todo.

_"Ya es tarde"_ – Se dirigió a las chicas. Lexy se encontraba en la cocina. _– "Va a ser mejor que vayamos yendo_". – Se reincorporó seguida por la bailarina. La rubia conservaba su posición.

_"Chicas no me puedo mover"_ – La carcajada se hacía presente nuevamente. –_ "Vayan sin mí, yo me quedo acá"_ – Apoyó su espalda contra el sillón. – _"No se preocupen, en cuanto pueda pararme me tomo un taxi"_. – Su mano les indicaba que se retiraran.

_"Dale Di! Te levantamos entre las dos"_ – Sugirió la latina.

_"Yo no pienso cargarla hasta el auto"_ – Refunfuñó Heather. –_ "Gracias que me puedo llevar a mí misma"._ – Pudo sentir como la mano de Naya la apartaba del ambiente donde se encontraba Dianna.

_"No la podemos dejar con Lexy"_ – Susurró.

_"Porque?"_ – Frunció sus labios.

_"Porque pude notar como casi se violan por debajo de la mesa"_ – Abrió sus ojos intentando hacerla entrar en razón. _– "Enserio no te diste cuenta?"._

_"La verdad que no!"_ – Alzó sus hombros. – _"Cual es el problema? Dejala, es grande! No me parece mal que se divierta"._

_"ESO NAYA! DEJAME, SOY GRANDE"_ – Se logró escuchar desde el otro ambiente.

Naya se asomó para observarla. – _"Después no nos eches la culpa por las cosas que haces eh!"_ – Frunció su ceño.

Nuevamente la mano de la rubia les indicaba que se retiraran. – _"Acaso solo Lea puede divertirse?"_ – Sonaba despechada.

_"Vamos Nay!"_ – Exigió la bailarina arrastrándola hacia la puerta. –_ "CHAU LEXY!"_ – Gritó.

Los ojos de la latina fulminaban a Heather. –_ "No la voy a dejar así! Esta despechada!"_ – Podia sentir como sus intentos por detenerla eran en vano.

_"DENME UN SEGUNDO, YA VOY A DESPEDIRLAS"_ – Exclamó Lexy desde la cocina.

_"NO TE PREOCUPES LEX, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA"_ – Concluyó la bailarina cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

La anfitriona se dirigió hacia el salón, quería dejar el lugar lo mejor posible. Se encontraba distraída tarareando una canción.

_"Ay la puta madre!"_ – Se sujetó el pecho luego del sobresalto. –_ "Di! Que haces acá? Las chicas se acaban de ir"_ – Trataba de entender la situación. Se dirigió a buscar su teléfono.

_"A quien vas a llamar?"_ – Indagó aniñadamente. El intentó por levantarse fue en vano.

_"A las chicas! Se olvidaron de vos"_ – Su atención se encontraba depositada en el aparato.

_"No se olvidaron de mi!"_ – Tragó saliva. –_ "Yo quise quedarme"._

Los ojos de Lexy se depositaron en ella de forma inmediata. Pudo notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Dianna. –_ "Te pido un taxi?"_ – Notó su negación con la cabeza.

_"No quiero un taxi, no quiero que llames a las chicas, no quiero nada!"_ – Alzó la voz. – _"Estoy bien así y acá"._

Una risa se escapó de la boca de Lexy. –_ "Uh… Estas un poquito deprimida me parece"._

La rubia le dirigió la mirada entendiéndole su mano. –_ "Me podes ayudar?"._

Solo unos pasos bastaron para que sus cuerpos se encontraran juntos. Sus manos se unieron y con un envión hacia ella logró levantarla. Dianna se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

_"Me estoy por caer!"_ – Apretó sus brazos. –_ "Agarrame fuerte"._

_"No te vas a caer!"_ – Se afirmó a su cintura. – _"Te tengo bien agarrada"._

El rostro de Lexy quedo enfrentado al de Dianna, podía sentir como sus narices se rozaban y la incomodidad empezaba a hacerse notar. Todo lo contrario transmitía la rubia. Se encontraba cómoda en esa posición. Su postura se mantenía y por momentos pareciera que buscaba un mayor acercamiento.

_"Vamos a acostarte ahí" –_ Exclamó dirigiendo su mirada al sillón.

Los labios de Dianna se depositaban en su oreja. –_ "No me quiero acostar"_ – Susurró. –_ "Estoy bien así"_

Los ojos de Lexy se cerraron a la par. Pudo sentir un escalofrió recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Esa voz era realmente sensual y ella no era de piedra.

_"Que rico perfume que tenés"._ – Agregó la rubia.

El rostro de Lexy volvió a encontrarse con el de Dianna. Sus miradas eran intensas. Se estaban provocando y lo que era peor, se deseaban sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

_"Creo que me quedaría en esta posición toda la noche"_ – Acotó con delicadeza.

_"Que estas buscando Di?"_ – Indagó con un hilo de voz.

_"Nada"_ – Gestó una mueca. – "_Acaso te gustaría que buscara algo?"_ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

El calor interno que recorría el cuerpo de Lexy tomo el control de la situación y se apoderó de la boca de Dianna. Esa tensión sexual se liberaba sin ningún tipo de impedimento mientras sus cuerpos se desplazaban hacia un lugar donde depositarse.

La rubia terminó apoyada sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta con Lexy entre sus piernas. Las manos de la misma se aferraban del rostro de Dianna buscando transmitir a la perfección ese deseo con su boca. Su lengua tomaba la iniciativa y emprendía ese desprendimiento de lujuria y pasión del cual eran participes.

Los brazos de Dianna seguían aferrados al cuello de Lexy mientras las manos inquietas de la misma se ubicaban sobre sus piernas al descubierto. Las sujetaban con fuerza y con la misma intensidad depositaban su cuerpo sobre dicha mesa, provocando que todo lo que estuviese encima cayera al piso sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Sus bocas se unían torpemente provocando que sus lenguas se chocaran sin tener control de sus movimientos. Las manos de Lexy buscaban sujetar a Dianna por su cola para lograr atraerla más a su cuerpo. Un movimiento sutil pero sugerente comenzaba a nacer de su cadera provocando que la respiración de ambas se entrecortara.

Unas mordidas salvajes tomaban el control logrando que varios gemidos salieran a la luz. Las piernas de Dianna se encontraban al descubierto a causa de ese movimiento feroz. Podía notarse con claridad sus muslos. Dichos eran las próximas víctimas de las manos ansiosas de Lexy quien desplazaba sus dedos sin ningún tipo de pudor hacia más arriba.

Al sentir el borde de la ropa interior de la rubia sabía que había llegado a su objetivo. Con una violencia sobrehumana comenzó a bajársela provocando que sus bocas se separaran al observar lo que realizaba. La espalda de Dianna se apoyaba contra la pared mientras su cabeza se depositaba con una leve inclinación hacia atrás.

Una mirada sugerente hacia el rostro de la rubia le indicaba el placer en el cual se encontraba infundida. Sin dudarlo se arrodilló en el piso mientras comenzaba a proporcionar besos por las rodillas de Dianna, subiendo por sus muslos. Unas mordidas se colaban entre medio de esos besos fogosos. Esa lengua insaciable buscaba participar del acto y recorría la superficie con su punta.

Los dedos de Dianna se afirmaban a al pelo de Lexy y con una leve presión le indicaba que llegara a su objetivo de una vez. Sin oponer resistencia a dicho pedido se adentró con su boca. Con su lengua comenzaba a marcar el ritmo que imponían los movimientos involuntarios de la cadera de la rubia. Varios gemidos se hacían presentes sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Uno de los dedos de Lexy comenzaba a adentrarse mientras alternaba dicho movimiento con su boca. La penetración se volvía profunda e intensa. Esos gritos emanados se volvían más estridentes y su respiración cada vez se encontraba mas entrecortada. Los ojos de Dianna se cerraban a la par y su cabeza procesaba información a mil por hora.

Un gemido ahogado, acompañado de una contracción corporal completa, determinaba la consumación del acto. La rubia había llegado al clímax y Lexy podía sentirlo. Con delicadeza comenzó a subir, depositándole dulces besos en el cuello y la clavícula.

Los ojos de Dianna se encontraban cerrados. Con varios parpadeos logró abrirlos por completo determinando un gestó extraño en su rostro. Su ceño se fruncía tratando de asimilar la situación.

_"Pasa algo?"_ – Preguntó Lexy alzando sus cejas.

Las manos de la rubia la separaron por completo. Dicho acto se vio secundado por un trueno que demarcaba el inicio de una tormenta. Casi sin fuerza descendió de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_"Ey! A dónde vas?"_ – Agregó viendo como la figura de la rubia se perdía tras la misma.

Sin motivo aparente comenzó a correr por la verada. Al parecer sin rumbo pero su cuerpo sabia el camino a la perfección. No necesitaba pensar, el se guiaba por sí solo. No le importaba la lluvia. No le importaba que sus piernas respondieran de forma tardía. No le importaba nada. Tenía que hacer algo con urgencia.

El reloj determinaba las 4 AM. Lea no podía dormir. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. El haber visto a Dianna en la premiere la había descolocado de esa indiferencia que ejercía. Le movía cada parte de su ser. Cada célula de su cuerpo. No podía serle indiferente. El esfuerzo que debía realizar era sobrehumano.

Mientras esperaba que su café se realizara, pudo notar como un fuerte ruido la sacó de ese pensamiento profundo. Giró su rostro con rapidez. Venia de la puerta. Por un instante creyó estar alucinando pero varios seguidos e intensos determinaron que aquello era real. Quien podría ser a esa hora?. Se acercó con algo de temor y observó por la mirilla. Su respiración se pauso. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par. Estaría soñando? Luego de una pausa en la cual analizó la situación, y luego de que un nuevo golpe se hiciera presente, optó por abrir la puerta.

_"Que estás haciendo vos acá?"_ – Preguntó asombrada.

* * *

><p><strong>POR DIOS DIANNA! NO SABES MANTENER LAS PIERNAS CERRADAS?<strong>

A donde salio corriendo? A quien vio Lea? Sera a Di? Hagan sus apuestas!

**ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!**

Lean antes de insultar si?

El capitulo, tuvo su razon de ser... Lea actuo asi xq esta dolida! le dolio la mentira, no el beso!

Dianna actua de este modo, no solo porque esta borracha, si no porque esta despechada! Tambien esta dolida...

Todo tiene una razon de ser, prometo que pronto llegara la primavera al corazon de ambas!

**SUPLICO POR MI VIDA**! Les di un beso Heya... No se pueden quejar, fui muy generosa!

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan **GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**

Chepis me hiciste reir... **SE QUE SON MASOQUISTAS! LO SEEEE!**

A alguno de ustedes me los imagino, quiero que lo sepan..._ ¿Ustedes no crean un preconcepto de las personas x su forma de hablar?_

**Tienen un preconcepto mio?** Me encantaria saberlo!

Alza tu voz

(mañana capitulo 1)

_.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz_


	66. Capitulo 66: Antes del amanecer

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 66:<strong> Antes del amanecer.

El rostro de Dianna transmitía con claridad su estado, tanto interno como externo. Estaba destruida. Las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos sin ningún tipo de contención. Su rimel se encontraba esparcido por sus mejillas a causa de las mismas y de la lluvia que cada vez se volvía mas intensa. Estaba demacrada. Su pelo se encontraba alborotado y mojado al igual que su vestido. Su interior era una clara similitud de lo que transmitía su aspecto. En su corazón también llovía, desde hacia rato. Estaba desolada, su depresión se volvía más grande.

No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. Observaba esa ventana que conocía a la perfección. Sabia que aquel acceso daba al cuarto de Lea y que seguramente Theo se encontraba en él. Se acercaba a la puerta para volver a golpear. Lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones sin éxito. No le interesaba mojarse, ya nada tenia sentido. Solo quería que Lea abriese esa puerta de una vez.

Pudo escuchar esa voz, que si bien era firme, no dejaba de ser angelical. Le devolvía la paz que tanto necesitaba. Parecía un sueño. Su rostro se encontraba observando hacia arriba, bajo la lluvia, en los primero escalones que daban a la puerta principal.

_"Que estas haciendo vos acá?"_ – Preguntó con asombro la morocha al abrir la puerta.

Pudo notar como la rubia se le abalanzaba sin darle tiempo a ningún tipo de reacción. La boca de Dianna comenzaba a depositarse por toda la cara de Lea. Con firmeza la sujetaba del rostro. Besaba su boca, la comisura de la misma, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos. La besaba en su plenitud. Eran desesperados, cortos y repetitivos. Mostraban esa ansiedad por tenerla.

Como pudo logró apartarla de ella. – _"Para un poco!"_ – Cerró la puerta tras ella. – _"Que te pasa Dianna? Te volviste loca? Que haces acá? Son las 4 de la mañana"_ – Observó su aspecto. –_ "Estas toda mojada, estas llorando?"_ – Fruncía su ceño tratando de analizarla.

La rubia comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza. Estaba mareada, se sentía mal, esa culpabilidad la estaba enfermando. No podía seguir así, tenia que recuperarla.

_"Porque te fuiste a Hawai con él?"_ – Sus ojos volvían a desprender ese mar de lagrimas. – _"PORQUE?"_ – Alzó levemente la voz. - _"ME PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA ME IBAS A DEJAR!"._

_"Estas borracha?"_ – Indagó con calma.

_"Que importa eso!"_ – Volvió a descender las escaleras mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. –_ "Esta en tu cama no?"_ – Le clavó la mirada. Su vista se dificultaba a causa de la tormenta que caía sobre ella.

_"Podes venir acá?"_ – Le extendió la mano. – _"Te estas mojando Dianna!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Te vas a enfermar…"._

_"Me importa una mierda enfermarme!"_ – Gritó. – _"Porque volviste con él?"_ – Arqueó las cejas transmitiendo tristeza. – _"No te das cuenta que te amo? No se vivir sin vos…"_ – Susurró rompiéndose a llorar. Se dejó caer sobre el escalón de la escalera.

El rostro de Lea permanecía mártir. No transmitía ningún tipo de sentimientos. Su lengua recorría el labio superior mientras observaba hacia otro lado. No quería verla. Sus manos se depositaban sobre la puerta y su cuerpo se encimaba sobre ellas.

_"Te parece hacer este escándalo?"_ – Fue tajante.

La mirada de Dianna se fijó en ella. Fue en vano, no encontró sus ojos. – _"Decirte que te amo es hacer escándalo?"_ – Rió irónicamente.

_"La manera de aparecerte en mi casa lo es!"_ – Bajó su mirada hacia el piso. –_ "No tenés derecho a venir así y decir todo lo que estas diciendo… Es una falta de respeto!"_ – Intentaba sonar dura.

_"Porque no me miras?"_ – Murmuró.

_"No tengo porque mirarte…"_ – Susurró. –_ "Me da asco como estas!"._

La rubia se levantó casi por inercia y se acercó a paso firme. Su andar se detuvo frente a ella. –_ "Mirame!"_ – Exigió. –_ "Mirame y decimelo en la cara"_.

_"No"_ – Susurró.

Con algo de brutalidad la sujetó del mentón provocando una inminente reacción de parte de Lea. Su mano apartó la de Dianna de la forma más brusca. – _"NO ME TOQUES!"_. – Demandó con un grito y una mirada fulminante.

_"Porque esta él en tu cama cuando tendría que estar yo?"_ – Su ceño se frunció con fuerza. – _"Porque Lea?"_.

La risa de la morocha se hizo presente convirtiéndose en una carcajada. – _"Enserio me estas preguntando?"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior. – _"Después de besarte con Lexy y ocultármelo, me venís a decir que él es el culpable?"_ – Alzó sus cejas. – _"No tenés cara Dianna"._

_"Ese beso fue un error!"_ – Gritó de forma ahogada y nuevamente sus manos se depositaron en su cabeza. Caminó con énfasis hacia la ventana. – _"THEO TE ODIO!"_ – Chilló rompiendo en llanto. –_ "Nunca me cayó bien"_ – Agregó observando a Lea.

La morocha se mantenía firme en su posición. Se le partía el alma pero no iba a ceder. –_ "No lo culpes a él… Ni a mi"_ – Acotó. – _"Porque me mentiste? Yo fui sincera con vos!"._ – Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Se encontraban vidriosos.

_"Querés que sea sincera?"_ – Volvió a acercarse. Lea asintió con su cabeza. – _"Acabo de tener sexo con Lexy!"_ – Su voz se entrecortaba.

_"Ah bue…"_ – Alzó sus cejas y desvió su mirada. –_ "Entonces parece que ese beso no fue tan error después de todo!"_ – Volteó sobre su eje. – _"No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando"_ – Colocó la llave en la puerta y al intentar girarla pudo sentir como Dianna la sujetaba con firmeza del brazo. Con un movimiento de su cuerpo se zafó. – _"TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!"_ – Gritó mientras una lágrima muda caía por su mejilla.

_"No puedo seguir así Lea!"_. – Exclamó con tristeza. – _"Vos te acostás con él todos los días y yo no te digo nada!"_ – Frunció su ceño con rabia.

Con delicadeza y un dejo de orgullo retiró esa lágrima solitaria que había desprendido su ojo sin premeditarlo. Nuevamente se focalizó en ella hablándole con la mirada.

_"Yo estaba dispuesta a jugármela por vos, a ser tu compañera, a decirle a todo el mundo que te amaba… Lo dejé!"_ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Vos me fallaste!"_. – Sentenció con calma.

_"Perdoname!"_ – Suplicó. –_ "Se que me equivoque…"_ – Fue interrumpida.

_"Vivís equivocándote Dianna!"_ – Acotó. – _"No puedo tener a mi lado a una persona así…"_ – Rió. – _"A la primera de cambio vas y te encamas con la primera que se te cruza?"_ – Suspiró. –_ "No podes venir a reprocharme nada!"._

_"No te estoy reprochando, te estoy suplicando…"_ – Notó como el rostro de Lea se desviaba hacia el costado. – _"Por favor Lea!"_ – La sujetó con delicadeza. – _"Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado"._ – Sus labios se acercaron hacia los de ella.

Con su mano evitó el contacto. –_ "Creo que deberías dejar de tomar!"_ – Ambas manos apartaron el cuerpo de la rubia del suyo. – _"No tenés la madurez suficiente como para controlar tus actos cuando estas borracha"_ – Volvió a girar sobre si misma. – _"El espectáculo que estas dando en la puerta de mi casa es totalmente patético"_. – Abrió la puerta.

Dianna corrió hacia la entrada y bajo la lluvia abrió sus brazos. Su rostro se dirigía al cielo. –_ "LEA TE AMOOOOOO!"_ – Gritó con énfasis en reiteradas ocasiones. Lo repetía sin cesar.

La morocha corrió hacia ella tapando su rostro con la mano. Buscaba mojarse lo menos posible. Con la otra mano tapó la boca de Dianna. – _"Deja de gritar! Te volviste loca?"_ – La rubia negó con su cabeza.

Con rapidez la desplazó hacia el techo donde se encontraban con anterioridad. – _"Querés despertar a todo el mundo?"_ – Frunció su ceño mientras se secaba. – _"No me obligues a que llame a la seguridad"._

_"Serias capaz?"_ – Indagó con asombro.

_"Si!"_ – Chilló con una mirada asesina. – _"Si no te comportas te juro que llamo a alguien para que te saque!"_. – La amenazó con su dedo índice.

_"Porque no me pedís vos que me vaya?"_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. Parecía que la calma la había invadido de forma repentina. – _"No es necesario que llames a nadie"._

_"Te lo pido y no me haces caso, no se que mas hacer!"._ – Su tono transmitía resignación.

_"Nunca me lo pediste directamente, decimelo y me voy!"_ – Exclamó.

El silencio se hizo presente. Lea buscaba que dicho pedido saliera de su boca pero era en vano. La abría para decirlo pero ningún sonido se producía por sus cuerdas vocales. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Dianna. Era ínfima pero estaba presente. Sabia que por más que estuviesen peleando el hecho de que Lea no pudiese decirle que se fuera significaba algo.

_"Me mata tu indiferencia"_ – Susurró.

Su vista se desvió hacia el piso. – _"Te soy indiferente porque mi corazón no te puede olvidar"_ – Su voz se entrecortaba.

_"No me olvides entonces… Perdoname"_ – Sujetó su mano con la suya.

_"No me toques Di… Por favor"_ – Suplicó en un susurró soltándola.

_"Puedo pasar?"_ – Indagó con ternura.

_"Está Theo"_ – Sus miradas volvían a encontrarse. – _"Es mejor que te vayas…"._

_"Prometo no gritar, solo quiero hablar bien, por favor"_ – Sus ojos suplicaban por si solos.

Lea suspiró tratando de procesar esa suplica. Debía decidir lo mejor para ambas. Sabia que Theo podía estar despierto o a punto de hacerlo pero no iba a dejarla ahí afuera, mojada y en el estado en el que se encontraba.

_"Pasa…"_ – Abrió la puerta y se apartó dándole el paso. – _"A la primera que levantes la voz, te vas"_ – Agregó con firmeza.

Dianna avanzó mirándola de reojo ante aquel pedido. Una vista rápidamente recorrió el cuarto y con un paso casi imperceptible comenzó a adentrarse en la sala de estar.

_"Sentate en el sillón"_ – Ordenó con un tono bajo. – _"Te preparo un café y vengo"_ – Agregó.

La rubia obedeció. No quería alterar esa paz que habían logrado.

_"Este sillón me trae recuerdos…"_ – Susurró.

_"No empieces Dianna!"_ – Replicó Lea.

La rubia situó una manta para no mojar demasiado el cuero del mismo y con sus ojos siguió el trayecto de Lea hasta que se perdió tras la puerta.

Colocó la cafetera para calentar el café que se había preparado hacia unos minutos. Buscó su teléfono y luego de asegurarse que Dianna se encontrara en el lugar donde la había dejado, marcó con algo de nervios.

N: Emm... Ho..la…

L: Nay? Estas despierta?

N: No… Quien habla?

L: Soy Lea… Estabas durmiendo?

N: Que hora es? Lea? No te escucho bien

L: No puedo hablar más alto… Me escuchas ahí?

N: Que paso? Que hora es?

L: Las cinco… Te necesito!

N: Llamame en dos horas

L: NAYA! Tengo a Dianna en la sala de estar con Theo durmiendo en mi cuarto! TE NECESITO ENSERIO!

N: Como me complicas la existencia Lea! Te llamo en un minuto, deja que me despabile…

La morocha volvió a asomarse mientras esperaba el llamado de la latina. Pudo observar como Dianna la observaba.

_"Con quien hablabas?"_ – Preguntó con cautela.

_"Con Naya!"_ – Agarró el café que le había preparado. –_ "Necesito alguien imparcial y coherente"._

_"Para?"_ – Levantaba su vista para observarla venir hacia ella. – _"Me vas a matar?"_

_"No! Aunque ganas no me faltan"_ – Le entregó la taza.

_"Naya estaba conmigo"_ – Hizo una pausa al sujetarla. – _"Tomo igual o mas que yo"._

El ceño de Lea se frunció. –_ "Estuviste con ambas?"_

_"NO!"_ – Alzó levemente la voz sin querer.

_"Sh! Baja la voz_" – Exigió.

_"Perdón…"_ – Murmuró haciendo presión sobre su boca con la mano. – _"No, no estuve con las dos…"._

_"Entonces?"_ – Levantó una de sus cejas.

_"Fuimos a comer con ella y Hemo…"_ – Bebió un sorbo. –_ "Que rico que está"_ – Sonrió buscando el mismo efecto en su rostro pero fue en vano.

_"No me cambies de tema"_ – Se cruzó de brazos. – "En cuanto me vuelva a llamar le digo que te venga a buscar"

_"Porque?"_ – Consultó aniñadamente.

_"Porque alguien tiene q hacerse cargo de vos"_ – Observó su teléfono.

_"Podes hacerte cargo vos…"_ – Agregó volviendo a tomar.

_"NO! NO PUEDO!"_ – Gritó sin premeditarlo.

_"Sh!_" – Exigió Dianna. – _"Tenemos que hacer silencio"._

Antes de que pudiese insultarla o descargarse con alguna que otra palabra que seguramente después se arrepentiría, pudo sentir como su celular comenzaba a vibrar en la mano. Se dirigió a la cocina.

L: Estabas con Dianna en lo de Lexy?

N: Para estar borracha tiene mucha memoria…

L: Sabias que se la cogió?

N: Desde cuando hablas así de vulgar?

L: Desde que estoy muy enojada! Lo sabias o no?

N: Lo supuse…

L: Empeza a hablar!

N: Fuimos a comer de Lexy, jugamos un juego, tomamos de mas y Di quiso quedarse, no se como termino en tu casa.

L: Yo tampoco se como termino acá pero la veo sentada ahí, borracha, mojada y con un estado deplorable y necesito que alguien me de una solución.

N: Y porque tengo que ser yo?

L: Porque sos la primera en cubrirla y apañarla!

N: No entiendo porque tengo que hacerme cargo yo! No es mi novia

L: LA MIA TAMPOCO! No la puedo tener acá, esta Theo, entendés?

N: Bue… Si jugás a dos puntas hacete cargo Lea!

L: Me estas dando ganas de matarte! Creía que eras mi amiga…

N: Lo soy! Pero son las 5 de la mañana!

L: Las amigas son incondicionales… Por favor te necesito! No puedo dejarla en la calle!

N: Porque no?

L: Enserio me estas preguntando? Sos tan desalmada!

N: No soy desalmada! No la dejaría en la calle, solo quiero que me digas las verdaderas razones por las cuales no podes dejarla afuera, porque no te creo que sea porque sos una buena amiga…

N: Estoy esperando Lea!

L: Porque la veo así y me muero de ganas de abrazarla y cuidarla… Contenta?

N: Feliz! Quiero que sepas que me vas a deber varias cenas y alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra después de este favor.

L: Eso quiere decir que vas a venir?

N: Si! Ya salí para allá.

L: Grac…

No llegó a demostrar su agradecimiento que la latina ya había cortado el teléfono. Volvió a la sala de estar y pudo notar como Dianna se encontraba con la taza entre sus manos.

_"Tengo frío"_ – Tiritó.

_"Es porque estas mojada…_" – Agregó Lea. – _"Ahí te doy una manta"_

_"Preferiría que me abrazaras…"_ – Observaba como se dirigía a buscarla.

_"Preferiría que te mantuvieras en silencio hasta que llegue Naya"_ – Replicó mientras la sujetaba entre sus manos y se la alcanzaba.

Con delicadeza se la colocó sobre sus hombros. – _"Gracias…"_ – Su mirada se focalizaba en los ojos de Lea. –_ "Te podes sentar a mi lado?"_

_"No!"_ – Respondió nerviosa.

_"Porque?"_ – Indagó con tristeza

_"Porque Naya esta por llegar, sabes que vive a unas cuadras!"_ - Su nerviosismo se notaba a flor de piel –_ "No me voy a sentar para volver a pararme"._

_"Estas enojada? Por eso no te sentás a mi lado?"_ – Preguntó mirando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos.

_"Tendría porque estarlo?"_ – Alzó sus cejas. –_"Por que de todo? Por el escándalo este o por haber estado con Lexy?"_.

_"No lo se… Estas enojada por alguno de los dos?"_ – Sus ojos buscaron los de Lea.

_"Si Dianna! Estoy por ambos!_" – Su tono se elevó y cuando se sentía capacitada de poder llegar a matarla el celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano. No fue necesario atender para saber que la latina se encontraba en la puerta.

_"Que haces en pijama?"_ – Se sorprendió al observarla parada en la puerta. Le habia hecho sonar el celular para que abriera la puerta. Sin hacerla esperar, lo hizo de forma inmediata.

_"Lo mismo que vos!"_ – Respondió Naya entrando a la casa. – _"Vengo a hacer esto lo mas rápido posible para volver a la cama!"_ – Dirigió su mirada a todos los ambientes. – "_Donde esta la borracha?"._

Lea cerró la puerta tras ella. –_ "Tirada en el sillón"._

La latina avanzó a paso firme hacia Dianna. Con su dedo índice señalándola de modo acusador se acercó. – _"Vos! Te venís conmigo ya!"_

_"Yo de acá no me muevo hasta hablar con Lea!"_ – Sus manos se aferraron al sillón.

La morocha se dirigió hacia la escalera. Estaba nerviosa, necesitaba asegurarse que Theo no se iba a levantar. Su forma de caminar de un lado a otro y la manera de morderse el labio inferior transmitía a la perfección ese nerviosismo.

_"No quiere venir"_ – Expresó Naya dirigiéndose a ella.

_"Necesito que te la lleves! No importa lo que quiera o deje de querer!"_ – Su vista se alternaba entre la escalera y los ojos de la latina.

_"Por las buenas o por las malas?"_ – Consultó.

_"Como sea! Pero sacala de acá!"_ – Exigió.

Naya se abalanzó sobre Dianna y con vigor la sujetó del brazo.

_"SOLTAMEEEE! TE DIJE QUE ME QUEDO ACA! EL QUE SE TIENE QUE IR ES ELLL!"_ – Los gritos de la rubia se hacían más fuertes.

"_Por dios Naya! No la hagas gritar!"_ – Los ojos de Lea se sobresaltaban intentado controlar la situación.

"_Podes ayudar en algo entonces?"_ – Criticó.

_"Estoy vigilando! No me ves acaso?"_ – Su vista volvía a focalizarse en la escalera.

_"Vigilando de que?"_ – Suspiró. – _"Te pensás que el estúpido no sabe que es cornudo?"_ – Abrió sus manos ante lo obvio. – _"No se como pasa por la puerta realmente…"_ – Rió para si misma.

Lea se acercó a las dos y la empujó con sutileza. – _"No es gracioso!"_ – Se dirigió a Dianna. –_ "Te tenés que ir ya!"._

_"Me voy a ir si venís conmigo"_ – Se cruzó de brazos realizando puchero.

_"Ay dios!"_ – Las manos de la morocha se aferraban con fuerza a su cabeza. La iba a matar en cualquier momento.

_"Vení…"_ – Sugirió la latina.

_"No puedo ir!"_ – Sus ojos transmitían ira.

_"Vení y después te traigo"_ – Ofreció. – _"No se va a ir sino… Preferís que grite aca o en su departamento?"_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

Lea suspiró resignada. Señaló a la rubia con su dedo índice. – _"Esto no va a quedar así Dianna"._

_"No entiendo porque tengo que ir atrás y sola"_ – Reprochó Dianna.

Se encontraban en el auto de Naya. Lea iba de acompañante y la rubia estaba acostada en su totalidad en el asiento trasero. El rostro de las dos primeras transmitía enojo. La latina estaba furiosa por haber tenido que levantarse y la morocha por el escándalo que había realizado.

_"Vas atrás por borracha!"_ – Expresó Lea.

_"Y por problemática e idiota!"_ – Agregó Naya observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

_"Me siento sucia…"_ – Hizo una pausa, cada vez le costaba mas hilar las frases. –_ "Y mojada"._

_"SOS UNA SUCIA!"_ – Espetó la latina. – _"Como pudiste tener sexo con Lexy?"_ - La mirada de Lea fue fulminante. – _"Perdón… Pero es la verdad"_ – Arqueó sus cejas a modo de lamento.

_"Gracias por recordármelo, sos una amiga eh!"_ – Suspiró.

_"Creo que no tengo ropa interior..."_ - Agregó en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Dicho comentario logró captar la atención tanto de Naya como de Lea.

La latina abrió su boca, clavándole la mirada a la morocha. -_ "Ni se te ocurra acotar nada!"_ - Irrumpió ofuscada volviendo su vista al frente. Sabia que cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer, desataria una guerra. - _"En estos momentos, cualquier comentario está de más!"_. - Concluyó con un soplido.

Dianna se había mantenido en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Estaba en un estado soñoliento a causa del alcohol que comenzaba a realizar ese efecto. Al llegar a su departamento, ambas la sujetaron entre sus brazos y la ayudaron a descender del vehiculo. Con algo de dificultad se adentraron al mismo y la recostaron en la cama. Lea se sentó a su lado. Estaba algo agitada.

_"No la podemos acostar así"_ – Expresó retirándole los zapatos.

_"Que tiene?"_ – La observó intentando recuperar el aliento. –_ "No va a ser la primera vez que duerma vestida"._

_"No solo esta vestida… Esta mojada y sucia"_ – Se sumó a la observación de la latina. – _"Se va a enfermar"._

_"Yo no la pienso bañar" –_ Fue tajante.

_"Yo menos…"_ – Agregó sin retirar su mirada.

_"Entonces no se habla mas, duerme así!"_ – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – _"Vamos yendo que ya quiero irme a dormir de nuevo"._

El mutismo por parte de Lea detuvo el trayecto de Naya. Giró sobre su eje y pudo notar como se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Dianna con un amor único. La mano de Lea despejaba su rostro de los mechones rubios, sucios y mojados que caían sin ningún tipo de pudor. Alguna que otra caricia se colaba entre ese gesto.

_"Que enamorada que estas… Es increíble"_ – Expresó la latina cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_"Callate"_ – Exigió la morocha. – _"Me da pena…"_ – Su vista se dirigía a Naya. – _"No puedo estar así con ella… La amo demasiado"._

_"Eso quiere decir que me vas a perdonar?"_ – Susurró Dianna.

_"Estas escuchando?"_ – Indagó la latina.

_"Si! Estoy borracha, no sorda…"_ – Agregó.

Lea se levantó inmediatamente. – _"Entonces podes arreglarte sola"_ – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto. - "_Vamos Nay!"_ - Exigió.

En menos de cinco minutos ambas se encontraban nuevamente en el auto de regreso a la casa de Lea.

_"Que vas a hacer con Di?"_ – Consultó Naya.

_"No lo se…"_ – Suspiró. –_ "Es mas fuerte que yo, pero lo que hizo fue demasiado_". – Le clavó la mirada. – _"Porque dejaste que se quedara?"._

_"Porque Hemo me obligo!"_ – Replicó con rapidez.

_"Desde cuando haces caso a lo que te dice Hemo?"_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

"_Desde que Di también quería quedarse!"_ – La observó de reojo. – _"Que querías que hiciera? Me vas a culpar a mi porque tuvo relaciones con Lexy?"_

_"Perdoname…"_ – Susurró. – _"Tenés razón, no es culpa tuya ni de Hemo"._

_"Te perdono si me invitas a desayunar"._ – Sus miradas se encontraron.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naya contagió a la morocha. Al menos estaba alegrándole la mañana.

_"Gracias amiga…"_ – Murmuró.

* * *

><p>Mis queridos lectores, veo que el capitulo anterior tuvo sentimientos encontrados, opiniones diversas...<p>

Di no es arrastrada, esta enamorada, esta dolida, **ESTA DESCARRILADA**. Necesita retomar ese rumbo que perdio...

Si estuvo con Lexy fue xq se dejo llevar, no se fue porque sintió culpa, se fue porque ama a Lea y mas alla de que esten peleadas o lo que fuera, no puede cambiar ese sentimiento.

Pienso, luego actuo, dicen por ahi... Dianna hace todo lo contrario! Al igual que Lea! Hasta que no se sienten y hablen, eso no va a cambiar...

Prometo no defraudar a nadie, lo prometo!

A los que respondieron mi pregunta, les digo... **TAN PREVISIBLE SOY?** jajajaja

Soy hiperactiva, demasiado! Hablo rapido y gesticulo con mis manos pero _NO SOY SADOMASOQUISTA_ jajajajajaja

Gracias por todos los reviews, gracias totales!

Estoy escribiendo los ultimos dos capitulos y ya me emociono...

Alza tu voz!

**¿Ya leyeron el capitulo nuevo? Se los recomiendo jajajaja**

_.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz_


	67. Capitulo 67: Feliz cumpleaños mi vida

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 67:<strong> Feliz cumpleaños mi vida.

Lunes 29 de Agosto de 2011

El cumpleaños de Lea había llegado. La morocha cumplía veinticinco años y tenia planeada una gran fiesta.

La relación con Dianna se había distanciado. Se saludaban cordialmente pero nada más ocurría. En cambio la amistad con Naya había incrementado. Comenzaron a ir al gym juntas, comían bastante de seguido y se llevaban realmente bien.

Su inminente ruptura con Theo había determinado que se uniera más a sus amigas. Nadie lo sabía. No se la veía con él pero no lo había hecho público. Evitaba que dicha noticia llegar a odios de la rubia. Prefería no tentar al destino.

Todavía se encontraba dolida respecto a Lexy. El simple hecho de recordarlo le hacia añicos el corazón. Le dolía, lo tenía impregnado en el medio del pecho sin poder procesarlo. Estaba atorado cual nudo en la garganta que cuesta digerir.

**Flashback 07 de Agosto de 2011**

_"Creía que querías dormir…"_ – Expresó Lea.

_"Se me fue el sueño, después de todas las vueltas que me hiciste dar!"_ – Criticó abriendo la puerta del departamento.

_"Donde dejo el desayuno?"_ – Indagó entrando en el mismo.

Habían llegado al departamento de la latina luego de dejar a la rubia en el suyo. Eran las seis de la mañana y se disponían a desayunar.

_"Me debes 20 dólares"_ – Exclamó mientras miraba la boleta.

_"Después de llamarme a las cinco de la mañana y pedirme que vaya a socorrerte no podes cobrarme"_ – Replicó.

_"Pero vos que te pensás que yo vivo del aire?"_ – Rió a carcajadas. – _"Me tengo que mantener! Esos 20 dólares menos me pueden volver pobre y llevar a la ruina"_ – Una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en el rostro.

_"Si vos llegas a la ruina entonces a mi me comen las cucarachas"_ – Agregó mientras se acoplaba a la carcajada persistente.

Un suspiro por parte de la morocha determinaba su malestar interno. La latina la observaba y sabia a la perfección que por más que expresara millones de sonrisas y su humor siguiese siendo el mismo de siempre no estaba bien. Cualquiera que la conociera lo justo y necesario notaba dicho sufrimiento.

_"Porque no quisiste volver a tu casa?_"- Indagó mientras tomaba un sorbo del café.

_"Me dijiste que te invitara a desayunar y acá estoy…"_ – Respondió observando a la nada misma.

_"No soy tonta Lea!"_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. – _"Estabas apuradísima por volver y preocupada porque Theo se despierte y de golpe tenés todo el tiempo del mundo para perder conmigo?"_ – Abrió sus ojos esperando una respuesta.

_"No me siento cómoda con él"_ – Sus dedos jugaban con el plástico del café. – _"No quiero seguir con esta relación, quiero estar sola…"_ – Una inhalación profunda marcaba una pausa. –_ "Lo necesito"._

_"Dejalo entonces! No te das cuenta que se esta convirtiendo en un circulo sin salida?"_ – Buscaba en la bolsa los bocadillos que habían comprado. – _"Es un circulo vicioso, mas de lo mismo…"_

_"Es que yo lo quiero, pero no como una pareja_" – Sus ojos se focalizaban en el movimiento de Naya. – _"No quiero lastimarlo mas"._

_"Estando con él también lo lastimas!"_ – Le ofreció uno. – _"Dejalo por vos! No por Di, no por él… Por vos!"_ – Aconsejó.

_"Gracias"_ – Sujetó el bocado. – _"Las vacaciones en Hawai fueron un suplicio para ambos"._ – Trozó lo que tenia entre sus manos.

_"Porque?"_ – Su boca se encontraba llena de comida.

_"Porque no hubo pasión… No hubo nada!"_ – Rió con ironía. – _"Parecía un amigo, un hermano!"._

_"Así te sentís a su lado?"_ – Masticaba lento para no irrumpir su explicación.

_"Si! Me siento bien, pero siendo su amiga…"_ – Nuevamente su mirada se perdía en el café mientras ingería uno de los pedazos que había cortado.

_"La tenés que cortar de raíz!"_ – Se levantó a buscar azúcar. –_ "Cuanto mas tiempo pase puede ser tarde…"_ – Hablaba de espaldas a ella. – _"Imaginate que te acostumbras tanto a él que terminas con 4 mocosos corriéndote por alrededor y llamándote mamá"._

_"AY NAYA POR DIOS!"_ – Exclamó en un grito. –_ "No llames a la desgracia!"._

_"Me los imagino corriéndote y gritándote… MAMI LEA, MAMI LEA… MAMI QUIERO TETA!"_ - Reía a carcajadas imitando la voz de varios pequeños.

La risa por parte de la morocha también se hizo presente. Aunque aquella idea la asustaba, la manera de ser de Naya la estaba logrando distraer lo suficiente.

_"No me extrañaría que alguno salga rubio y con la cara de Di"_ – Volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

_"No me esta causando gracia este tema…"_ – La seriedad en el rostro de Lea se hacia presente.

_"Azúcar?"_ – Ofreció. – _"De que tema querés hablar?"_

_"No, gracias"_ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. – _"No se que hacer respecto a Lexy…"_

_"En que sentido?"_ – Revolvía con intensidad.

_"No me siento capacitada para perdonarla…"_ – Agregó con tristeza.

_"Mira… No es que quiera defender a Di"_ – Explicó. – _"Pero cuando pasó lo de la fiesta ustedes no estaban bien… Estaba con demasiada presión por el hecho de que estuvieses con Theo por todos lados"_ – Se quedó en silencio. –_ "Además, tampoco era tu novia"._

_"A mi no me molestó el beso Nay!"_ – Concluyó. – _"Me molestó que no fue sincera conmigo!"_

_"Bueno! Recién acaba de ser extremadamente sincera, así que no podes enojarte con ella"_ – Exclamó buscando dar por finalizada la conversación.

_"Eso no quita que me duela"._ – Susurró.

_"Entiendo que te duela Le! Pero si tenés ganas de perdonarla no podes limitarte por tu orgullo… Cuanto tiempo mas piensan dejar pasar?"_ – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

_"Que sugerís?"_ – Alzó su ceja.

_"Que hables con ella como dos personas adultas"_ – Bebió un trago. – _"Cuando este sobria"._ – Rió para si misma.

Lea sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Levantó su vista y abrazó con fuerza a la latina. – _"Gracias amiga!"_

_"De nada"_ – Devolvió el abrazo con una risa. – _"Igual no me conformo con agradecimientos verbales! Quiero retribuciones al respecto! Cenas, almuerzos, desayunos, todo lo que se te ocurra"_ – Finiquitó.

_"Este desayuno entraría dentro de la deuda?"_ – Indagó ingenuamente.

_"Si"_ – Fue escueta.

_"Entonces te estaría debiendo menos que antes…"_ – Su rostro suplicaba por favor

_"Me vas a deber lo que mi estomago logre soportar"_ – Sonrió cómplicemente.

Un nuevo abrazo volvía a unirlas y demostraba el agradecimiento de parte de la morocha. Hablar con Naya la estaba ayudando demasiado.

**Fin del flashback **

Dianna seguía en su estado vegetativo. Se encontraba en los lugares, asistía a los sitos pero era como si no estuviese realmente. Las personas que realmente la conocían podían notar esa poca vida que había adquirido. Estaba apagada. Como si eso fuese poco, había optado por alejarse de sus amistades del elenco. Prefería juntarse con Jessica y su grupo. No podía seguir así. Verla a Lea sonriente y radiante le hacia mal.

Sumado a que se juntaba con sus amigas y eso le incomodaba en cierto punto. No sabía como actuar para donde correr. Estaba desorientada. Esa repentina amistad con Naya la había fulminado.

**Flashback 16 de Julio de 2011**

Necesitaba despejar su mente. No podía seguir así el resto de su vida. Estaba mal, la indiferencia de Lea la estaba fulminando. No sabía como salir de esa arena movediza por si sola. Ver las fotos que publicaban de ella junto con Theo era un puñal clavándose en su pecho.

J: Amiga!

D: Donde estas? Estoy yendo para tu casa.

J: Estoy de Sebas… Venite para acá.

D: No voy a ir sin que me invites.

J: No tiene problema, no seas tarada! Venite dale.

D: Bueno… En un rato llego.

Conducía hacia la casa de Sebastian, no le gustaba demasiado la idea de invadirlo sin invitación previa pero necesitaba a su amiga con urgencia. No tardó demasiado en llegar.

_"Quiero que sepas que no me siento a gusto estando acá"_ – Exclamó mientras ingresaba.

_"Porque?"_ – La abrazo con ternura. – "_Sebas es tu amigo también…"_

_"Necesito hablar con vos de muchas cosas!" – _Su tono se aceleraba._ – "No estoy de humor, no estoy tranquila, no estoy bien! No me siento cómoda acá!"_ – Concluyó.

_"Calmate y sentate porque estoy a punto de ahorcarte"_ – Con sus manos en los hombros de Dianna la obligó a que tomara asiento en el sillón. Se situó a su lado. – _"Contame!"._

_"Vos viste estas fotos?"_ – Le enseñó su celular. – _"Salen a comer y se muestran juntos como nunca, salen a hacer deporte! Desde cuando Theo hace deporte?"_ – Su vista se dirigía al teléfono.

Con un movimiento brusco, Jessica retiró el celular de las manos de Dianna.

_"Que estas haciendo?"_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

_"Borro todas estas fotos de mierda!"_ – Exclamó enojada. – _"Sos masoquista! Que ganas viéndolas?"_ – Concluyó.

_"Es que todavía no lo puedo creer!"_ – Respondió resignada. – _"Tengo la absurda esperanza que si las miro mucho cambie la realidad!"_

_"Bueno… Esto no es Narnia, así que no va a pasar eso!"_ – Espetó. – _"Las cosas son así y no hay mas vuelta que darle!"_. – Hizo una pausa. – "_Te gusten o no"._

_"Porque me estas hablando así?"_ – El rostro de Dianna transmitía algo de dolor por las palabras de su amiga.

_"Porque andas llorando como una nena de 10 años por todos lados!"_ – Reprochó. – _"Cuantos años tenés? Hacete valer rubia!"_ – Suspiró ofuscada. – _"No hiciste nada malo!"_

_"Se lo oculte Jess!"_ – Unas lagrimas mudas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

_"Se lo ocultaste por una buena causa y las cosas salieron mal! No es tu culpa"_ – Finiquitó.

_"Eso no me justifica!"_ – Alzó la voz.

_"Tampoco justifica que haya ido y lo haya besado de ese modo adelante tuyo"_ - Remarcó con algo de énfasis.

_"Gracias por recordármelo"_ – Susurró bajando la mirada al piso.

_"Bueno hacete a la idea! Seguramente tiene relaciones todas las noches con él!"_ – Espetó con frialdad.

_"Ay Jess! Por dios! No me hagas pensar en eso!"_ – Dirigió su mirada a Sebastian quien se encontraba ingresando al ambiente donde estaban sentadas.

_"Di!"_ – Se sorprendió al verla. – _"Que lindo verte por acá"._

_"Que haces Sebas?"_ – Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. – _"Necesitaba hablar con Jess pero ya me voy, no quiero estorbar"._

_"Por favor! No estorbas, quedate…"_ – La sujetó de las manos. – _"Podes quedarte a cenar vos también"_ - La observó analizándola. – _"Estas bien?"_

_"La verdad que no…"_ – Agregó.

_"Que te pasa?"_ – Sonrió. – _"Mal de amores?"._

_"Mal de Leas"_ – Acotó Jessica.

_"No era necesario, sabes?"_ – La mirada fulminante de la rubia se depositó en ella.

_"Mira… Si no me querés contar, no me voy a meter"_ – Exclamó ante lo obvio. –_ "Solo te digo que las cosas pasan por algo… Si se pelearon, por algo es… Si el amor es verdadero, van a terminar volviendo"._ – Finalizó.

_"Y si el orgullo es mas fuerte que uno que?"_ – Irrumpió Jessica haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sus recuerdos se hacían presentes mientras se encontraba en Nueva York. Había viajado por el fin de semana y el alerta por el huracán había impedido su regreso a término. Era el cumpleaños de la morocha y ella se encontraba en la otra punta de Estados Unidos.

Ese viaje había sido una oferta de Sebastian, quien debía viajar para realizar unas filmaciones. Aquella noche en su casa la había hecho pensar y recapacitar un poco las cosas. Debía alejarse de todo. Estar en Los Ángeles la estaba enfermando. Tanto él como Jessica tenían razón.

Ese desliz con Lexy había sido lo peor que podía haber pasado. No solo lo ocurrido en el tour la tenía mal, sino también lo ocurrido en la casa de la bailarina. Esas fotos, esa indiferencia, esa charla con Jessica, todo la había llevado a que actuara de la peor manera posible.

Sabia que estar despechada era lo peor que le podía pasar, no controlaba sus acciones, no media sus actos, no respondía por ella misma. Era como si una fuerza ajena a ella se apoderara de su ser.

Este viaje debía sentarle bien. Tenía que calmarse y poder aclarar sus cosas. Lea no le hablaba. No se dirigían la palabra mas que para un trato cordial de compañeras de trabajo. Fuera del mismo, el trato entre ellas era nulo. El único recuerdo que tenia de ella era Arthur y ese anillo que siempre la acompañaba.

La gente comenzaba a llegar y Lea no estaba con su mejor cara. Si bien una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro algo faltaba para que su felicidad fuese plena. Esa falta tenía un solo nombre: Dianna.

Todos se encontraban ahí. Absolutamente todos. El ambiente era cálido y ameno. La fiesta se tornaba divertida y comenzaba a adentrarse la noche de manera grata. Los ojos de la morocha no se despegaban de su celular, mas exactamente de su Twitter. Miles de fans la saludaban para su cumpleaños, miles de conocidos, miles de amigos. Mucha gente se acordaba de ella, menos la rubia.

La espera por ese tweet que nunca llegaba estaba asesinándola por dentro. Era un peso que trataba de soportar pero no podía sobrellevarlo. Le estaba doliendo demasiado.

_"Que estas esperando?"_ – Exclamó Jenna sentándose a su lado.

_"Que?"_ – Sacudió su rostro desviando su vista del aparato – _"Nada porque?"_

_"Estas pendiente de ese teléfono desde que llegue"_ – Miró su reloj. –_ "Que fue hace unas 4 horas"._ – Se sujetó el rostro. – _"Que digo! Todo el día estuviste con eso en la mano!"._

_"Que exagerada que sos"_ – Susurró dejándolo a un lado. –_ "Solo estaba consultando algo…"._

_"Te estaba hablando y también lo estas mirando!_" – Criticó.

_"Ya te dije! Estaba consultando algo"_ – Le clavó la mirada. – _"Ya lo dejé, contenta?"._

_"Te parece normal que ese algo sea mas importante que disfrutar de tu fiesta de cumpleaños?"_ – Interrogó.

_"Lo estoy disfrutando!"_ – Sonrió falsamente volviendo a sujetar su celular y depositando su atención en él.

_"Estás mal por ella no?"_ – Preguntó con ternura.

_"Por quien?"_ – Su concentración era total.

_"LEA!"_ – Gritó.

_"Si!"_ – La fulminó con la mirada. –_ "Estoy mal por ella!"._

_"No te saludo todavía?"_ – Consultó.

_"No!"_ – Suspiró. –_ "Ni lo va a hacer"._

_"Porque decís eso?"_ – Frunció su ceño intentando asimilar la situación.

_"Porque no nos hablamos!"_ – Alzó la voz. – _"Me estas cargando? No te diste cuenta?"._

_"Claro que me di cuenta!"_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _"Me parece algo insólito que se haya ido a Nueva York sabiendo que era tu cumple!"_ – Concluyó.

_"Supuestamente se iba por el fin de semana nada mas…"_ – Suspiró. – _"Digamos que el huracán también me odia"._

_"Capaz lo mandó Theo"_ – Agregó a modo de broma. Su chiste no causo efecto en la morocha.

_"No es gracioso Jenna!"_ – Sus cejas se arqueaban con tristeza.

_"No te pongas así!"_ – La abrazó. – _"Conociéndola se que le hubiese encantado estar acá!"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Por lo que la conozco, también me extraña que no te haya felicitado todavía"._

_"Te das cuenta no?"_ – Su hiperactividad se hacia presente. –_ "Esto no es normal! El aparato no anda bien… Capaz que el huracán afecto las comunicaciones"_ – Hizo una pausa diminuta para tomar aire. – _"Capaz no! Seguro! A ver… Dejame conectarme con el tuyo"_ – Intentó sacárselo.

_"Creo que no estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara!"_ – Resopló Dianna. – _"ENTENDES QUE NECESITO VIAJAR?"_ – Exigió en un grito.

La persona encargada de atención al cliente mantenía su calma. El aeropuerto de Nueva York era un verdadero caos. Todos los pasajeros se encontraban en la misma situación que Dianna.

_"Señorita, toda la gente que se encuentra en el aeropuerto necesita viajar"_ – Intentaba calmarla. –_ "No depende de nosotros"_. – Concluyó.

El caminar de la rubia se incrementaba. Se dirigía de un lado a otro mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Miles de llamadas a su representante demarcaban su nerviosismo y su ansiedad por llegar a Los Ángeles cuanto antes.

_"Acaso ustedes saben quien soy yo?"_ – Indagó con ira.

_"Si señorita Agron, pero no podemos hacer excepciones…"_ – Agregó. – _"Lo siento mucho, cualquier novedad que tengamos será avisada, al igual que todos los pasajeros presentes"._

_"Mire…"_ – Se apoyó sobre el mostrador. – _"No quiero ser grosera…"_ – Sus cejas se arqueaban transmitiendo esa necesidad inminente por salir de ahí. –_ "Una relación pende de este viaje."_ – Susurró.

_"Voy a hacer lo posible pero no le prometo nada"_ – Finiquitó.

"_Gracias…"_ – Expresó entremedio de una sonrisa débil.

La asiática golpeó la mano de la morocha de manera brusca provocando que ese intento de arrebatarle el celular se viese abortado de forma inmediata.

_"BASTA LEA! ESTAS ENFERMA!"_ – Buscaba hacerla reaccionar con su grito. – _"Te podes calmar?"_ – Exigió.

_"Estoy calmada!"_ – Replicó. – _"Puedo fijarme o no?"_ – Indagó aun nerviosa.

_"No!"_ – Gritó.

_"Ok! Gracias por nada Jenna!"_ – Se levantó de su asiento. –_ "Se lo voy a pedir a Naya"._ – Volteó para retirarse y pudo sentir como la mano de su amiga la sujetaba con firmeza y la obligaba a tomar asiento nuevamente.

_"Ni a Naya, ni a mi, ni a nadie!"_ – Agregó. – _"Tu teléfono anda bien!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Podes dejar de pensar en eso? Te estas haciendo mal vos sola"_ – Explicó.

Un suspiro salió despedido por la boca de Lea. Se mostraba resignada, abatida. Estaba triste y sus ojos lo transmitían a la perfección. Su mirada se perdía por el suelo.

_"Porque no me saluda?"_ – Susurró.

_"Llamala y preguntale"._ – Sugirió.

_"COMO LA VOY LLAMAR?"_ – Explotó en un chillido y una risa irónica.

_"Entonces deja de pensar en eso!"_ – Exigió.

_"Ok!"_ – Resopló ofuscada. – _"No pienso mas"_ – Luego de un silencio extenso sus ojos buscaban de reojo el celular. –_ "Una ultima miradita"_ – Volvió a adentrarse en el Twitter. – _"Tal vez la diferencia horaria…"_ – Fue irrumpida.

_"Lea…"_ – Susurró alzando una de sus cejas.

_"Ya esta!"_ – Fue terminante. – _"No miro mas"_ – Lo depositó sobre la mesa.

_"Va a ser mejor que vayamos a tomar algo!"_ – La sujetó del brazo y la arrastró hacia el resto de la gente. Sus ojos se desprendían de ese celular como si de su vida se tratase.

La fiesta seguía su curso. Pasaba sin pena ni gloria. Lea buscaba distraerse y pasarla lo mejor posible pero la realidad era que tanto su cabeza como su corazón se encontraban en Nueva York.

Se había demostrado muy dura con sus actos, con su forma de ser para con Dianna. Por momento se sentía mal actuando de ese modo pero era lo único que podía hacer. Necesitaba ese quiebre, necesitaba replantearse las cosas. La realidad era que necesitaba estar sola, entender la situación. Necesitaba encontrarse con ella misma.

Eso mismo buscaba Dianna. Ese viaje le brindaría esa paz que no conseguía en su ciudad. Que no conseguía cerca de la morocha. Tenia que pensar, saber que quería de su vida.

Ese distanciamiento había sido clave para demostrar que no sabían vivir sin la otra. Se amaban y eso importaba más allá que cualquier pelea. Debían hablar, dejar los puntos claros. Extrañarse, necesitarse y sentir la pérdida del ser amado las había llevado a notar esa falta.

Todos comenzaban a retirarse. La fiesta había llegado a su fin. El celular de Lea había quedado en el olvido provocando que por un momento se despegara de la situación. Se encontraba recogiendo los restos de la fiesta. No tenia sueño, no estaba cansada. Hacia rato que sus noches no eran las mas placenteras. Le costaba conciliar el sueño. No lograba que su cerebro dejara de procesar información.

La desolación se hacia presente en el cuerpo de la rubia. Esperaba sentada en ese aeropuerto. Su vista no se retiraba de ese atril sin ningún tipo de movimiento para depositarse en la pantalla que indicaba la cancelación de los vuelos. No tenía ningún tipo de expectativas. Sabía que por más que su corazón lo deseara con fuerzas, no era suficiente para que un vuelo la llevase de regreso.

Ahí estaba su teléfono. Sobre esa mesa donde lo había dejado abandonado. Se acerco a él sin ningún tipo de fe. Estaba descreída ya. Tanto desamor, tanto desencuentro, la habían vuelto atea. Las pocas señales de vida por parte de Dianna, tampoco ayudaban a que esa esperanza se hiciera presente.

Observó su twitter por infinita vez. No acarreaba ningún tipo de expectativa ante ese ojeo. Sabía que no iba a estar ahí. Sus ojos buscaban con claridad y una sorpresa la inundó. Su cuerpo se paralizó. Su panza se revolucionó y su corazón se aceleró. Miles de sentimientos encontrados se hacían presentes.

Dianna había firmado. Sus ojos se desplazaban de izquierda a derecha leyendo y releyendo cada palabra. No sabía si estar feliz o ponerse peor que antes. Sí, le había escrito pero no lo que esperaba. Había sido escueta. Distante, poco amorosa. Nada que se asemejara a esa persona de la cual se había enamorado.

Con algo de vigor lo dejo caer sobre la mesa. Estaba enojada o triste, ya no sabia bien como describir su malestar. Estaba mal y eso era lo que importaba. Varios minutos más transcurrieron desde ese momento. Su cuerpo se encontraba hiperactivo. No paraba de realizar cosas. No estaba cansada, no quería dormir, no podía resignarse a que se hubiese acabado.

Su teléfono sonó con ímpetu. Era un mensaje. Sin darle demasiada importancia siguió con lo suyo. Seguramente seria Naya que se había olvidado de algo como excusa para ir a visitarla y hacerle compañía o Jenna que quería saber como se encontraba. Las conocía, eran sus amigas. Se preocupaban por su bienestar y les agradecía pero necesitaba estar sola. Este duelo debía hacerlo por si misma. Se encontraba de luto. Estaba celebrando su cumpleaños y el día de su muerte.

Nuevamente el sonido se hizo presente. Pasaron los minutos necesarios para que el teléfono volviese a repetir la presencia de un mensaje sin leer. Se acercó desganada. Una lágrima muda caía por su mejilla. Extrañaba a su lady y tenia la seguridad de haber perdido al amor de tu vida.

Sus dedos apretaron el botón leer pero sus ojos no se focalizaban realmente en eso que demandaba. Leyó por encima. Su ceño se frunció. Rápidamente se distendió y su boca se abrió sorprendida.

Leyó en voz alta buscando asimilar la situación.

**Tu regalo te espera en la puerta… Feliz cumpleaños mi vida! – D.**

Los ojos de Lea se focalizaron en la puerta. Su boca continuaba abierta. Rápidamente volvió a leer. De manera instantánea volvió su vista hacia el trozo de madera que demarcaba la entrada. Estaba atónita. Lo único que podía asimilar era que ese mensaje era de su lady y que hacia referencia a algo que se encontraba detrás de una ínfima puerta.

* * *

><p>Que es ese sms que le mando Di?<p>

Seguirá en NY? Habrá conseguido vuelo?

Que será ese regalo que la espera en la puerta.

Espero que hayan prestado mucha atención a las fechas de los flashback.

3 Capitulos para el final.

(El que viene es mi favorito jajaja)

**¿Ya leyeron alza tu voz?**

Para los que me dicen que no saben que van a hacer cuando termine, les recomiendo que lean Alza...

Es muy hermosa esa historia!

_.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz_

Si todavia no lo leiste, entrá a leerla y de paso deja un review con tu comentario! jajaja_  
><em>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS COSAS HERMOSAS QUE ME DICEN!** Gracias.


	68. Capitulo 68: Hablemos de nosotras

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Este capitulo va dedicado a Vivi. Aunque haya sido ayer, espero que disfrutes leyendolo como yo al escribirlo. <strong>FELIZ CUMPLE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 68:<strong> Hablemos de nosotras.

No entendía la situación. Se encontraba algo descolocada. Ese mensaje era de Dianna pero no asimilaba cual podía ser el regalo que se encontrara en su puerta. La diferencia horaria era considerable y el simple hecho de saber que todos los vuelos se encontraban cancelados le daba un plus extra a esa duda.

Con pasos cautelosos se acerco hacia la puerta. Su curiosidad era más grande que cual tipo de temor, duda o pensamiento que pudiese tener al respecto. Sin producir ningún tipo de ruido apoyó una de sus manos sobre la misma. La otra apretaba con fuerza su teléfono. Observó por la mirilla luego de un suspiró profundo. Estaba nerviosa.

Pestañó unas cuantas veces, no entendía el porque de todo esto. No veía nada. Se encontraba negro. Era consciente que no estaba así de oscuro afuera. Algo debería de estar obstaculizando su visión.

_"Quien es?"_ – Susurró nerviosa.

Depositó su oído en la puerta buscando escuchar con claridad. El silencio era ensordecedor. Ni el canto de los pájaros se hacia presente. La soledad total la invadía y comenzaba a pensar que aquel mensaje era producto de su imaginación.

Observó el celular con atención. Buscó nuevamente esas palabras que le habían acelerado las palpitaciones. Las releyó unas cuantas veces, las suficientes para autoconvencerse de que era real. Volvió a observar por la mirilla. Era inútil, la oscuridad era cegadora. Alguien se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Era cuestión de lógica.

_"QUIEN ES?"_ – Alzó levemente la voz. Sus palabras salían discontinuas.

Nuevamente ese silencio incomodó penetró la situación. Su nerviosismo comenzaba a notarse a flor de piel. Estaba asustada. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía como una posible victima en una película de terror.

_"Naya, si sos vos, no me esta causando gracia…"_ – Agregó con firmeza buscando sonar segura. Sabía que no se trataba de la latina. Ese mensaje había sido enviado del celular de la rubia pero buscaba demostrar que no tenia miedo. - "_No voy a abrir hasta que me digan quien es!"_ – Espetó luego de una pausa.

Automáticamente su celular volvió a vibrar. Sus cuerpo se sobresaltó de manera inmediata. Sus ojos se depositaron en él y sus manos temblorosas abrieron el mensaje con algo de dificultad.

**Abrí la puerta… Tu regalo se esta cansando de esperar… No seas miedosa! Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces. – D.**

Su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma irreconocible. Podía sentir que los mismos se escuchan con claridad. Hasta un sordo podía oírlos. Volvió a mirar por la mirilla. Esta vez sus movimientos se encontraban acelerados, había perdido la paciencia y la cautela. No podía ser nada malo.

Su vista se encontró con la misma imagen que las dos veces anteriores. No lo dudo más. Con vigor abrió la puerta. Inhaló profundo al hacerlo.

_"Esta broma no me…."_ – Su boca se abrió de forma inminente. Sus brazos cayeron al lado del cuerpo como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento. A punto estuvo de perder la fuerza y lograr que su teléfono se estampara contra el piso.

Estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que veía. Un ramo de rosas se presentaba frente a ella. Era enorme. Se encontraba sujetado por alguien quien se ocultaba detrás de él. No hacia falta ser demasiado adivino para saber que se trataba de Dianna. Podía reconocer cada parte de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados.

Quiso hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba muerta por dentro. Muerta de amor, muerta de ternura, muerta de la sorpresa. Era su lady, había viajado desde Nueva York y se encontraba ahí, en su puerta, con un ramo de rosas para ella. Era más de lo que podía esperar.

El rostro de Dianna se desplazó hacia el costado con sus ojos entrecerrados. No entendía porque la morocha no había reaccionado como lo esperaba. Estaba segura que iría corriendo hacia ella, la abrazaría y le rogaria que volvieran a estar juntas. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Abrió sus ojos por completo. –_ "No te gustó?"_ – Exclamó.

Dicho comentario provocó que las manos de Lea se situaran en su boca. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Estaba a punto a llorar. Se encontraba emocionada. Conocía cada gesto, cada mueca, cada expresión corporal que pudiese realizar. Era el amor de su vida, era lo lógico.

_"Sos vos de verdad?"_ – Indagó con su voz entrecortada. Sus manos le dificultaban el habla y una lágrima muda se desprendía de uno de sus ojos.

_"Si"_ – Respondió de forma escueta tratando de entender esa reacción. – _"Tuve que pelearme con mucha gente en el aeropuerto, casi no sobrevivo…"_ – Sonrió. –_ "Se que es tarde, pero al menos pude llegar…"_ – Agregó disminuyendo su voz.

El mutismo por parte de la morocha le estaba despertando ganas de sacudirla de sus hombros. Necesitaba que reaccionará, como fuera, pero que lo haga de una vez. Estaba en shock, podía notarlo.

Sus manos se separaron de su boca para depositarse al costado de su cuerpo nuevamente.

_"Que es eso Di?"_ – Susurró.

_"Un ramo de rosas"_ – Respondió ante lo obvio, ofreciéndoselo.

_"Son para mi?"_ – Indagó incrédula.

_"Claro que son para vos!"_ – Expresó una risa corta ante la pregunta. – _"Estas bien?"_

_"Creo que estoy muerta…"_ – Musitó observando las rosas que le estaba entregando.

Una sonrisa encantadora se gestó en el rostro de Dianna. Le daba demasiada ternura ver a Lea en ese estado. Tenia ganas de abrazarla y besarla. Decirle todo lo que la amaba y que moría por estar a su lado.

_"Estas viva!"_ – Hizo una pausa. –_ "Toma, agarralas… Son tuyas"_ – Exigió.

Lea las sujetó entre sus manos. Sus dedos se rozaron provocándole un escalofrío. Ante aquel contacto sus ojos se buscaron y sus miradas se encontraron.

_"Gracias…"_ – Espetó nerviosa.

_"Tengo algo más…"_ – Buscó en su cartera. – _"Aunque no se si es conveniente dártelo"_ – Lo retiró de la misma. –_ "Estas en un estado algo raro…"_

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en la cajita con forma rectangular que se encontraba entre sus manos. Por el aspecto asemejaba ser una el envoltorio de una cadenita. También podía ser un reloj. No estaba del todo segura.

Su cabeza se movió a modo de afirmación para que lo abriera y Dianna no dudó en hacerlo. Efectivamente, se trataba de una cadenita con la insignia 'Love'. Su boca volvió a abrirse ante la sorpresa. Nuevamente sus miradas se unieron.

_"Creo que no te gustó…"_ – Susurró volviéndola a cerrar.

_"NO!_" – Gritó impidiendo que lo hiciera. –_ "Me encanto!"_ – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –_ "Me la pones?"_

Sin esperar respuesta volteó sobre su eje y deslizó su pelo sobre uno de sus hombros. Su rostro la observaba por encima del mismo viendo los movimientos de la rubia.

Con sutileza deposito la insignia sobre el cuello y con sus manos temblorosas, motivo de sentir ese aroma, observar ese cuello, rozar esa piel suave como la de un bebé, logró colocársela.

Su cuerpo se apoderó de sus actos. Su cerebro pasaba a segundo plano y su corazón gobernaba todos sus movimientos. Con delicadeza, sus labios comenzaron a depositar tímidos besos en el cuello desnudo de la morocha.

Los ojos de Lea se cerraron de manera automática al sentir ese contacto que le erizaba la piel. Su respiración se entrecortó bruscamente. Su boca se abría a la vez que recibía un nuevo beso.

_"Para Di…"_ – Susurró.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrían a la par intentando asimilar esa exigencia ínfima. – _"Que? No te gustan?_" – Su voz se tornaba realmente seductora.

Sus besos continuaban invadiendo el cuello de la morocha en su totalidad.

_"Me encantan…"_ – Murmuró en su nebulosa. Tragó saliva de forma sentida. – _"Pero antes de seguir con cualquier cosa, creo que necesitamos hablar…"_ – Concluyó volteando sobre su eje y encontrándose de nuevo con esa mirada perspicaz.

_"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…"_ – Sonrió. – _"Me invitas a pasar?"._

Sin emitir comentario ni dar ninguna respuesta, corrió su cuerpo hacia la puerta dejándole el paso libre. Las palabras sobraban.

Ambas se adentraron a la sala de estar. Lea se dirigió hacia la cocina y Dianna se situó en una de las banquetas que se encontraban en la barra. Observaba los movimientos de la morocha. Sujetó un florero y lo llenó con agua, posteriormente depositó el ramo dentro. Se dirigió a la heladera de manera inmediata.

_"Te había preparado esto para vos…"_ – Comentó buscando dentro de la misma. – _"Es vegetariano, obvio…"_ – Lo colocó sobre la misma. – "Tenia la ilusión de que vinieras…" – Acotó arqueando sus cejas. –_ "Nadie lo toco!"._

_"No tengo mucha hambre"_ – Agregó al ver el plato frente a ella. –_ "Pero no puedo despreciarlo después de lo que me acabas de decir"_ – Comenzó a revolverlo con el tenedor. – _"No tengo dudas de que va a estar delicioso"_ – Sus ojos se focalizaron en Lea provocando que desviara su vista.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el ambiente. La rubia optó por comer para evitar que el mismo fuese tan notorio. La morocha dudó por un instante pero finalizó situándose a su lado. Evitó sentarse, no quería estar demasiado cerca. Apoyó una de sus manos en la barra. La observaba de costado, una banqueta las separaba.

_"Como estuvo la fiesta?"_ – Indagó sin dirigirle la mirada.

_"La verdad?"_ – Suspiró. – _"No lo sé"._

_"Como?"_ – La observó de reojo. –_ "No estabas acá?"_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

_"Si!"_ – Expresó con efusividad. – _"Pero a su vez no…_" – Su vista se focalizo en la rubia. –_ "Mi mente se encontraba en otro lado…"_

_"En donde?"_ – Consultó de forma inmediata encontrando sus ojos.

_"En Nueva York… En el Twitter"_ – Volvió a desviarla.

_"Perdón por tardarme… Estuve con muchas cosas, muchos problemas…"_ – Inhaló. – _"Discutí con todo el mundo para conseguir un vuelo"_ – Concluyó.

_"No dije que fuese por vos…"_ – Fue tajante.

El rostro de Dianna se inmoló. Ese comentario la había sorprendido.

_"A no?"_ – Sus cejas de elevaron ante el asombro de lo que oía. –_ "No era por mi?"_

_"Ehmmmmm"_ – Dudó. Una sonrisa picara en su rostro determinaba que era una broma. – _"No"_ – Agregó.

_"Y por quien era?"_ – Le devolvió la misma.

_"Por Jon!"_ – Expresó inmediatamente.

_"Jon nunca te firma el twitter!"_ – Rió ante la mentira fallida.

_"Como sabes tanto de él?"_ – Frunció su ceño.

_"Digamos que lo vi…" –_ Respondió de manera misteriosa.

_"A mi Jon?"_ – Indagó sorprendida.

_"Si… A TU Jon"_ – Resaltó.

Se acercó sigilosamente. – _"Que te dijo? Cuando? Donde lo viste? En Nueva York?"_ – Su voz se aceleraba. Estaba intrigada.

_"Tranquila…"_ – Murmuró. – _"Dejame comer primero y después te cuento"._ – Finiquitó.

_"HABLA!"_ – Exigió en un grito. Una sonrisa se le dibujó por inercia. Sabía que aquel comentario había sido apropósito. Buscaba esa reacción.

_"Lo vi en Nueva York"._ – Respondió con misterio.

_"Que hacías con él?"._ – Consultó inmediatamente.

_"Necesitaba aclarar mi mente con respecto a vos…"_ – Desvió su vista al piso y comenzó con su relato.

**Flashback 28 de Agosto de 2011**

_"Me sorprendió que me llamaras para almorzar"_ – Expresó Jonathan ojeando el menú.

_"Me urgía verte!"_ – Imitó su gesto. – _"Estoy con una situación que no se como sobrellevarla"._

Los ojos de Jonathan sobrepasaban la carta. – _"Que pasó con Lea?"_ – Volvió a depositar su atención en la misma.

_"Ni siquiera la nombre…"_ – Murmuró.

_"Es obvio Di… A veces no hace falta nombrar a las personas"_ – Suspiró. – _"Contame!"_

Depositó la carta a su lado. Focalizó su atención en él. – _"No se que hacer…"_ – Arqueó sus cejas. – _"La extraño, no se vivir sin ella, me mata verla con Theo, no puedo mas así…"_ – Inhaló profundo. – _"Necesito que me aclares sus sentimientos, se que hablaste con ella…"_

_"Mira, creo que esto no corresponde que lo hables conmigo"_ – Colocó el menú sobre el otro. – _"Tendrías que hablar con Lea…."_ – Concluyó.

_"Por favor Jon… Estoy desesperada, entendés?"_ – Frunció su ceño. – _"No nos hablamos prácticamente! No puedo seguir si, necesito saber que siente, que piensa…"_

_"Lo único que te puedo decir es que todos sufrimos después de una ruptura…."_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Son momentos que compartís con esa persona que nunca se van a igualar con los que podes llegar a pasar con un amigo o una amiga…"_ – Abrió sus ojos. – _"Momentos especiales!"._

Dianna asintió con su cabeza. Entendía a la perfección. – _"Me estas queriendo decir que ella también sufre con esto?"._

_"Lo que vivió con vos, no lo vivió con nadie…."_ – Afirmó. –_ "Cada pareja que podes tener es diferente a la anterior o a la posterior…"_ – Sonrió. – _"Es lógico que te duela, que te afecte pero no podes vivir en el pasado"_ – Observó con atención a Dianna quien asemejaba estar procesando la información.

_"Lo que quiero decir es que tenés dos opciones… O luchas por ella o la dejas que siga con su vida"_ – Finiquitó aguardando una reacción.

_"Me tengo que mover". –_ Musitó jugando con los cubiertos.

_"Exacto…"_ – La sujetó de las manos. – _"Di… Lo dejó a Theo definitivamente… Eso te dice algo?_" – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

_"Si…"_ – Devolvió la sonrisa. –_ "Que tengo que ir al aeropuerto enseguida"_ – Se levantó de la silla y con una rapidez inigualable sujetó sus pertenencias dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Su cuerpo se detuvo y volteó sobre su eje. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a Jonathan. La observaba con atención. No entendía el porque de esa vuelta. Con fuerza lo abrazó. Era un abrazo cargado de sentimientos.

"_Gracias!"_ – Exclamó separándose. –_ "Perdón por irme así, pero necesito recuperarla"_ – Le entregó el dinero de lo que no habían llegado a consumir.

_"No hace falta, yo invito"_ – Ofreció con una sonrisa.

**Fin del flashback.**

_"Y de ahí me fui al aeropuerto de forma inmediata…._" – Buscó los ojos de Lea al terminar de narrar lo ocurrido.

_"Todo eso te dijo?"_ – Sonrió con los ojos vidriosos. –_ "Mi vida… Es tan dulce"._

_"Él es dulce?"_ – Abrió su boca sorprendida. –_ "Y todo lo que dije yo? Yo no soy dulce?"_ – Resopló indignada.

_"Vos tenés que hacer meritos!"_ – Exigió de manera terminante.

_"No te bastaron las flores?_" – Indagó apenada. – _"Son 25… Las contaste? 25! Una por cada año que cumplís!"_ – Abrió sus ojos tratando de transmitir su énfasis.

Las cejas de Lea se levantaron y descendieron en un parpadeo. – _"Ni que fuesen 100…"_ – Expresó con algo de desprecio.

_"Perdón?"_ – Indagó abrumada ante ese comentario. _– "Dudo que vivas 100 años!"_ – Hizo una pausa pensando la manera de devolver el ataque sin razón. – _"De ser así, pobre de la persona que este a tu lado!"_

_"No me causo gracia"_ – Fue tajante con una seriedad palpable.

_"No era mi intención ofenderte!"_ – Sonrió buscando ablandarla. – _"Solo me defendí de tu ataque sin razon de ser!"_ – Inhaló profundo. – _"Además sos consciente lo que me costó conseguirlas a esta hora?"_

_"No, la verdad que no"_ – Sonaba desinteresada. – _"Cuanto?"_

_"Mucho!"_ – Rió ante su comentario.

No pudo evitar tentarse ante esa respuesta. – _"Eso no es del todo especifico!"_ – Su carcajada incrementó.

_"La realidad es que no me costo tanto… Pero no dejan de ser 25!"_ – Se humedeció los labios. –_ "Que desagradecida que resultaste eh!"_

_"Me encantaron!_" – Afirmó rápidamente. – _"Enserio!"_ – Buscaba sonar convencida. – _"La cadenita también…"_ – La sujetó entre sus dedos mientras pegaba su mentón al cuello para observarla.

_"Esa cadena…"_ – Se vio interrumpida.

_"Di…"_ – Su vista se focalizó en ella. –_ "Todo esto es hermoso pero nosotras nos debemos una charla"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Una charla profunda!"._

_"Te escucho"_ – Afirmó con su cabeza.

_"No! Yo te escucho a vos!"_ – Gestó una risa nerviosa.

_"Ya te pedí perdón en todos los idiomas Lea!"_ – Su tono se aceleró mientras se elevaba.

_"No pasa porque me pidas perdón nada mas!"_ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio superior intentando pensar con claridad. – _"Pasa por saber que es lo que sentís, lo que querés!"_

_"TE QUIERO A VOS"_ – Gritó con seguridad.

_"Calmate"_ – Exigió. – _"Yo también te quiero a vos pero necesito que me expliques, que me des razones lógicas de porque llegamos a esto…"_ – Su voz se entrecortaba. – _"No nos hablamos hace mucho tiempo, nos ocultamos cosas…"_

_"No lo se Lea!"_ – Sus manos se movían nerviosamente. – _"Vos también tuviste actitudes de mierda, así que no corresponde que sea solo yo la que de explicaciones"._

_"Las tuve!"_ – Alzó el tono. –_ "Pero fue porque no era normal como estabamos manejando la situación!"_ – Abrió sus ojos arqueando sus cejas. – _"Me harte entendés?"_

_"Eso te da motivos para que lo tuvieses que besar así? Delante de todos! Delante mío!"_ – Sus palmas golpeaban la barra. –_ "Que querías demostrar? Que eras dura? Que eras fuerte?"_ – Concluyó.

Inhaló profundo. –_ "Me sentí traicionada por vos"._ – Su hablaba se dificultaba. _– "Por la persona que mas amo…"_ – Sus ojos contenían las lagrimas. – _"Fue la única forma en la que supe reaccionar"_

_"Había otros modos"_ – Murmuró.

_"Claro que los habia!"_ – Alzó su vista. – "_Podría haberte pegado una cachetada delante de todos"_

_"Creo que lo hubiese preferido…"_ – Suspiró. – _"Me hubiese dolido en el momento pero se iba a pasar una vez que el ardor desapareciera…"_ – Se encontró con los ojos de Lea. – _"Esto todavía me duele acá"_ – Sujetó su pecho. - _"En el corazon"._

_"A mi también me duele igual!_" – Resopló. – _"Tanto miedo te daba venirme con la verdad?_" – Achicó sus ojos. – _"Era necesario besarla? Era necesario pasar la noche con ella?"_ – Recordó.

_"No! No era necesario y ya te pedí perdón!"_ – Su tono se volvía dulce. – _"Vos nunca te equivocas?"_

_"Claro que me equivoco!"_ – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _"Vivo equivocándome! Pero me dolió enterarme como me entere! Me dolió que no fueses sincera conmigo…_" – Una lagrima muda caía por su mejilla. - _"No me molestó el beso, que tuvieses sexo con ella, despues de todo no eramos nada! Me molesto que no fueses sincera"._

_"Esa noche que pasó lo de Lexy fui a hablarte, fui sincera y también te molesto…"_ – Se acercó a Lea. – _"Decidite…"_

_"Estoy decidida"_ – La observó. – _"Eso no cambia el hecho de que me puedan doler tus actitudes y me lleven a replantearme"_ – Una lagrima sucedió a la anterior. – _"Que me hagan cambiar de rumbo… Como aquel día en el aeropuerto"_. – Intentó limpiar su rostro pero la mano de Dianna la detuvo.

_"Me parte el alma verte llorar" –_ Con delicadeza acercó su dedo y retiró las gotas que descendían lentamente. – _"Que puedo hacer para que ese rumbo vuelva hacia mi?"_

"_Solo necesito que me demuestres que no cometí un error al enamorarme de vos…"_ – Suspiró. – _"A arriesgarme, a dejarlo todo, a cambiar por estar a tu lado…"_

Una mueca se gestó en el rostro de Dianna. – _"Esa cadena que te di, no es una simple cadena"_ – Su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Lea.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron a la par esperando la explicación a lo dicho. Sus pestañas se encontraban humedas dándole un brillo especial.

_"Vos una vez me regalaste un par de anillos para demostrar el amor que nos teníamos en ese entonces…"_ – Hizo una pausa sujetando su mano y jugando con él mismo. – _"Yo, hoy, te regalo esta cadena para demostrar el amor que todavía te tengo"_ – Sus ojos se focalizaron en los de ella con una mueca en su boca.

Esa misma mueca se gestó en el rostro de Lea quien sin dudarlo depositó sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor y de sentimientos.

_"Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname"_ – Susurró sobre los mismos.

_"Perdoname vos a mi…"_ – Murmuró fundiéndose en un beso mas pasional.

Las manos de Lea se aferraron al cuello de Dianna mientras las suyas se depositaban en su cintura. Una sonrisa seguida de una risa cómplice se entremezclaba entre lágrimas y besos desesperados. Las caricias que se brindaban eran una clara muestra de todo lo que habían sufrido durante el tiempo que estuvieron distanciadas.

Inclinando levemente su cuerpo, sujetó las piernas de la morocha con sus manos provocando que la misma se aferrara a su cintura con un pequeño salto. Con firmeza comenzó a desplazarse, con Lea sobre ella, hacia la escalera. Con lentitud y algo de dificultad comenzó a subirlas. La carcajada de ambas se hacia presente.

_"Te vas a matar mi amor!"_ – Expresó entremedio de esa carcajada.

La misma intensidad transmitía la risa emitida por Dianna quien no se desprendía de la boca de Lea. – _"Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme!"_

Entre besos torpes y un andar algo dificultado por la situación, lograron llegar hasta arriba. Con algo de cansancio trasladó el cuerpo de ambas hasta el cuarto de la morocha. Se acercó hacia la cama y antes de que pudiese arrojarla sobre ella, la morocha descendió por sus propios medios.

Volteando sobre su eje con Dianna aun entre sus brazos, realizó un leve empujón sobre los hombros de la misma, quien la observaba con devoción. Ese vaivén provocó que cayera sentada sobre esa cama que reposaba detrás de ella.

Lea la miraba con deseo. Sin apuro comenzó a desprenderse del botón de su jean, mientras se retiraba los zapatos con sus pies. La rubia descansaba sus manos al costado de su cuerpo apreciando cada movimiento con codicia.

La lengua de Dianna recorría su labio inferior sin retirar la vista del cuerpo de la morocha. Sus miradas se encontraban y con sensualidad comenzó a desprenderse del jean. Rápidamente su vista se perdió en esas piernas que tan loca la volvían.

Casi por inercia y prácticamente por ser un acto reflejo comenzó a realizar lo mismo con el suyo. Su movimiento era rápido, buscaba desprenderse de él de la manera más veloz. Elevando levemente su cola lo descendió hasta sus rodillas para que terminara descansando en el suelo junto al de la morocha. Su necesidad por sentir a Lea era inminente por lo que su movimiento se vio sucedido por el desprendimiento de su ropa interior.

Las manos de Lea se apoyaban en los hombros de Dianna y con sutileza apoyaba una de sus rodillas al costado de su muslo, secundada por la restante al otro lado. Su cuerpo se sentaba sobre ella mientras las manos de la rubia se apoderaban de la cintura al descubierto de la morocha. Con una leve inclinación de su cabeza lograba que su pelo reposara sobre uno de sus hombros.

Su boca se acercaba al oído de Dianna. – _"Sos el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido"._ - Dicha frase se transformó en varios besos fogosos sobre su cuello.

Con firmeza se adueño de la cola de Lea. Sus manos se apretaban con fuerza a ella y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutaba de los besos promocionados por la morocha.

Delicadamente, casi de forma imperceptible, sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer la costura de la remera de Dianna. Aforrándose a ella y con una lentitud admirable empezaba a deslizarla hacia arriba. Su boca se separaba para poder deshacerse de ella por completo. Sus ojos se buscaban inmediatamente y el deseo que emanaban era inexplicable.

Dianna imitaba dicho movimiento. Todo se efectuaba en cámara lenta, nadie las apuraba. Se disfrutaban como aquella noche en Dublin. Estaban solas, se pertenecían una a la otra. No había apuros, solo debían amarse sin medidas.

_"Muero por hacerte mía"_ – Espetó desprendiéndose de la remera que cubría el torso de Lea.

_"Muero porque lo hagas…"_ – Musitó encargándose de su corpiño.

Los dedos de la rubia comenzaban a deslizar esa tanga diminuta que acostumbraba vestir la morocha. Con un leve movimiento de sus piernas ayudó a que su desprendimiento fuese rápido y sin estorbos.

Lea depositaba sus manos en la espalda de Dianna haciéndose cargo del broche que mantenía adherido el sujetador a su cuerpo. Con su boca, besando sus hombros, descendía de su cuello. Sus dientes comenzaban a desplazar los breteles del mismo con una sensualidad única.

Las manos de Dianna se aferraban a la espalda de la morocha clavándole sus uñas con fuerza. Dicho gesto provocaba un gemido en Lea quien mordía con delicadeza el hombro de la rubia. En un parpadeo se deshizo del sujetador para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus pieles se conocían a la perfección. La suavidad de ambas se acoplaba de manera preciosa. Se fundían en ese fuego interno que no temían expresar. Se amaban sin importar nada.

La boca de la rubia se situaba sobre la clavícula de Lea, regalándole dulces besos sobre ese hueso que cada vez se volvía mas marcado a causa del movimiento corporal. La cintura de la morocha se arqueaba ante el contacto. Una de las manos de Dianna se aferraba a su pecho apretándolo con fuerza. Dicho acto sucedía a su boca, quien con ferocidad se apoderaba de su pezón. La boca de Lea se abría de forma inminente exclamando un gemido ahogado.

Con la lengua contorneaba el mismo de manera perfecta y con un conocimiento envidiable. Las manos de Lea se aferraban con fuerza a los cortos mechones que yacían sobre los hombros de la rubia. Una leve mordida provocaba que ese gemido que intentaba aplacar se hiciera sonoro.

_"Te dolió?"_ – Indagó ante ese grito que sonaba más a quejido que a placer. Sus ojos se depositaban en ella mientras con dulces besos buscaba sanar esa mordida.

Negó con su cabeza acercando su boca al oído. – _"Me excitó…"_ – Susurró perdiéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja. Con provocación comenzaba a desplazar su lengua por el mismo. El movimiento era lento y circular. Una mordida devolvía la gentileza del acto anterior, provocando un gemido estridente en Dianna.

Las palmas de la misma recorrían la espalda de la morocha en forma descendente adentrándose en esa cola que tanto le hacia perder la razón.

_"Me volvés loca"_ – Exclamó sobre sus labios. Sus ojos se abrían a la par encontrándose con los de Lea.

Una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su muslo interno. Sentía como el cuerpo de la morocha se levantaba sutilmente buscando facilitar su acceso. No lo dudó y con seguridad se adentró en ella. Fue lento pero sin previo aviso lo cual generó que la boca de Lea se abría en su plenitud dejando caer un gemido sobre los labios de Dianna. Sus dedos aferraban con más fuerza el cabello de la misma.

Los movimientos ejercidos eran intensos. Buscaban llegar lo mas profundo posible. Lea podía sentir a la perfección como la rubia se adentraba en ella. Sus gritos expresaban claramente su comodidad y como su deseo se veía complacido.

Los ojos de Dianna se abrían a la par y se encontraban con los de la morocha. Una sonrisa pícara y cómplice se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas. Sus bocas se unían con dificultad por culpa del movimiento ejercido y a causa de los gemidos que proporcionaban las cuerdas vocales de ambas.

_"Te amo"_ – Susurró entrecortado finalizando en un gemido.

_"Yo mas!"_ – Murmuró denotando su agitación.

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a transpirar y a fundirse a través de la misma. La mano de Lea despejaba el rostro de Dianna de esos mechones salvajes que caían sobre él impidiéndole una visión clara a sus rasgos. Los ojos de la rubia se cerraban ante el contacto de sus yemas sobre el mismo.

El dedo índice de la morocha delimitaba el contorno de esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraban al sentir la intensidad que proporcionaba Dianna con sus movimientos. Cada vez se volvía mas profunda, más penetrante. Aceleraba el ritmo buscando llegar al clímax de forma unanime.

La espalda de Lea se arqueaba a la perfección mientras con un fuerte apretón por parte de sus muslos demarcaba que había llegado a lo tan ansiado. Un gemido ahogado pero esordecedor se proclamaba sobre la boca de Dianna quien besaba su labio inferior compartiendo el mismo gemido.

Sus extremidades se relajaron por completo provocando un desvanecimiento hacia atrás por parte de la rubia. Dicho gesto se vio secundado por la morocha quien se dejó caer sobre ella. Las yemas de Dianna rozaban la espalda transpirada de Lea. Demarcaban los huesos sobresalientes de su columna vertebral.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas. La mirada de la morocha se depositaba sobre el rostro de la rubia y con su dedo dibujaba su nariz.

_"Sos lo mejor que pasó en la vida"_ – Concluyó depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

* * *

><p>Creo que las palabras estan de mas...<p>

**2 capitulos para el final!**

Alza tu voz

_(Mañana, Viernes, actualización)_

.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz


	69. Capitulo 69: Emmy 2011

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 69:<strong> Emmy 2011.

Lunes 18 de Septiembre de 2011.

Una bella mañana se hacia presente por la ventana del cuarto de Lea. Un rayo de sol se atrevía a despertar ese dormitar profundo y tranquilo. Uno de sus ojos fue el primero en someterse al mismo. Con algo de pereza pestaño un par de veces procediendo en una apertura total. Su boca se abría dando lugar a un bostezo tímido.

Podía sentir una presión en su cintura. Sus ojos se depositaban en la misma. Observaba con claridad como una mano reposaba sobre ella. No podía evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara. Amaba su nueva vida, amaba disfrutar de ella.

Con delicadeza volteó sobre su eje y su sonrisa se amplió en su esplendor. Allí estaba, la persona que mas feliz la hacia. Dormía a su lado, prácticamente todas las noches, desde hacia mas de quince días. No podía quejarse, todo ocurría tal cual lo había soñado.

"_Arriba remolona…"_ – Susurró sobre los labios de Dianna quien se encontraba placidamente dormida. Un murmullo salió tímidamente de su boca. Varios besos se depositaron sobre su rostro. _– "Despertate mi amor..."_ – Musitó.

"_Estaba soñando algo hermoso…"_ – Espetó con dificultad sin abrir sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"_Ah si?"_ – Alzó las cejas sorprendida. – _"Que era?"_ – Besó su nariz. _– "Se puede saber?"_

"_Soñaba con vos…"_ – Deslizó su lengua por los labios. _– "En una cama… Desnuda… Junto a mi…"_ – Abrió sus ojos lo mínimo necesario para observarla. – _"No lo puedo creer!"_ – Agregó con énfasis.

"_Qué?"_ – Sus ojos se sobresaltaron. – _"Que pasó?"_

"_Mi sueño se hizo realidad!" _– Afirmó con una risa contagiosa mientras la aferraba entre sus brazos.

"_Tontaaaa!"_ – Golpeó débilmente su pecho con los puños. – _"Me hiciste asustar"_

"Tenés que ser tan madrugadora?" – Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Rozaba su rostro con su nariz. Recorría cada parte del mismo.

"_Mmmmmm"_ – Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo. – _"Si me lo pedís así…"_ – Acotó con un suspiro.

La boca de Dianna se perdía en el cuello de Lea. Lo atacaba con dulces besos.

"_Que cariñosa que te levantaste amor…"_ – Musitó la morocha en una carcajada. – _"Me estas haciendo cosquillaaaass!" _– Gritó.

"_Nadie te va a ayudar, así que no grites"_ – La mordía suavemente.

La risa se ambas se unía a la perfección transmitiendo el buen momento que estaban pasando. Sus bocas se acoplaban traspasando toda esa pasión que sus cuerpos almacenaban. Se amaban y esta vez no importaba nada más.

"_Mi vida…"_ – Expresó entre besos.

"_Si?"_ – Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

"_Me tengo que ir a bañar"_ – Espetó levantándose de la cama. Depositó un beso comprador en la comisura de sus labios.

"_Ya?"_ – La observaba retirarse. Ese cuerpo completamente desnudo la volvía loca. Con rapidez la sujetó de su cintura provocándole una inminente caída sobre la cama.

"_Diii!"_ – Exclamó entre risas mientras sentía sus labios rozándole la oreja. – _"Tengo que ir, enserio! Me vienen a buscar en un rato"._ – Concluyó.

"_Esta bien…"_ – La soltó simulando una ofensa. – _"Te dejo ir, solo porque me gusta verte caminar así…" _– Alzó una de sus cejas.

Con rapidez se apoderó de la sábana que descansaba sobre el suelo y se tapó el frente de su cuerpo. _– "No se si te mereces eso…"_ – Sus labios se fruncían provocándola. Su espalda quedaba al descubierto al igual que su cola. Su andar era delicioso.

El embobamiento por parte de Dianna era notorio y sus ojos no podían desprenderse de esa imagen hasta que su visualización se hizo imposible a causa de la puerta del baño que osaba interponerse entre ellas.

"_Puedo ducharme con vos?"_ – Indagó alzando levemente la voz mientras se reincorporaba.

"_Nooooo!"_ – Gritó desde adentro del baño.

"_Porque?"_ – Se acercó hacia la puerta sigilosamente.

"_Porque siempre que lo hacemos terminamos mal!"_ – Su voz se pausaba debido al movimiento que estaba realizando para ingresar a la ducha. – "Estoy corta de tiempo" – Concluyó.

Dianna la observaba a través de ese espacio que dejaba la puerta. Se encontraba a medio cerrar. Sin dudarlo, una vez que Lea se adentró por completo, imitó su gesto. Con un paso cauteloso caminó hacia la bañera y con un movimiento sagaz entró a ducharse con ella.

"_Que haces acá?"_ – Indagó entremedio de una carcajada.

"_No podía verte caminar así y dejarte ir…"_ – Se mordía el labio inferior provocando que el deseo entre ambas se hiciera presente.

"_No tengo tiempo para perder…"_ – Volteó sobre su eje dándole la espalda. Comenzó a colocarse shampoo sobre su cabellera mientras una sonrisa picara se gestaba en su rostro. Observaba de reojo a la rubia.

Unos besos fogosos comenzaban a depositarse sobre su hombro mientras las manos de la rubia se aferraban de su abdomen. En una de sus manos sujetaba el jabón y con la prudencia necesaria para que el mismo no se cayera, comenzaba a esparcirlo.

"_Nadie dijo que iba a hacerte perder tiempo…"_ – Susurró en su oído. – _"Todo lo contrario, solo quería darte una mano"_ – Agregó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

La cabeza de Lea se inclinó hacia atrás al sentir los dientes de la rubia sobre ella, apoyándola sobre uno de sus hombros. Sin premeditarlo unos suspiros, que asemejaban gemidos contenidos, se hacían presentes. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la nuca de Dianna tirando con ímpetu de esos mínimos mechones presentes.

"_Me estas excitando…"_ – Murmuró.

"_Solo te estoy enjabonando"_ – Deslizó su mano junto al jabón entre sus piernas.

Un gemido ahogado se hizo presente en Lea. Su cintura se arqueó al sentir el contacto de sus manos junto al cuerpo de Dianna uniéndose a su espalda. Sus manos se sujetaban con más fuerza a su cabello.

"_Creía que te estabas lavando la cabeza…"_ – Agregó con algo de malicia al ver como la morocha no podía controlar la pasión que estaba sufriendo.

"_Creía que había sido clara cuando dije que no entraras a ducharte…"_ – Respondió con la voz entrecortada.

El movimiento de Dianna se volvía mas marcado. Con unos pasos logró que ambas quedaran debajo del chorro ayudando a que la cabeza de Lea se desprendiera de la espuma producida por el shampoo. Las manos de la morocha se depositaron sobre los azulejos que se encontraban frente a ella mientras su cabeza se hundía entremedio de sus brazos.

Dianna ejercía una presión mayor con su cuerpo sobre el de Lea. Su pelvis se adhería a la cola de la morocha quien, gracias a la postura adoptada, provocaba que sobresaliera con abundancia.

"_Estas bien enjabonada?_" – Musitó mordiendo el hombro de Lea. Pudo notar como su cabeza se movía a modo de afirmación.

"_Seguí, por favor…"_ – Suplicó realizando un leve movimiento con su cadera.

La rubia no se opuso al pedido y continuó con su masaje entremedio de sus muslos internos. Se aferraba con fuerza al jabón y dejaba que sea él quien brindara el goce a la morocha.

El teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar desde el cuarto. Sabía que debía apurarse. Era una de las presentadoras de la entrega de premios y debía estar antes que los invitados. Su representante había quedado en pasar a buscarla entrada la mañana. Esa llamada solo significaba una cosa. Debía irse.

Su rostro se levantó enseguida, saliendo de ese transe en el que se encontraba. Se encontraba con los ojos abiertos a la par e intentando captar la música que se hacía presente. Buscaba determinar si era su teléfono el que sonaba con persistencia.

"_Es mi celular?"_ – Preguntó incorporándose.

"_Qué?"_ – Agregó Dianna saliendo de esa nebulosa que había formado.

Sin responder salió de la ducha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se envolvió en la toalla que reposaba en el inodoro. El rostro de la rubia se asomó buscándola.

"_Vas a volver?"_ – Consultó. – _"Te espero?"_

"_No mi vida!"_ – Respondió sin siquiera mirarla. Se encontraba de un lado a otro buscando la ropa que había separado. – _"Estoy atrasada…" _– Le dirigió la mirada. – _"Perdoname"_ – Un beso volador salía despedido de sus labios.

Con una falsa sonrisa adentró su cabeza nuevamente en la ducha y apoyando la frente contra los azulejos, dejó que el agua cayera sobre ella. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca cerró por completo el grifo de agua caliente para abrir el frio en su totalidad. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Luego de unos minutos dentro comenzó a bajar por la escalera en busca de Lea y el rico desayuno que siempre compartían. Esta vez era la excepción. La morocha corría por todo el ambiente. Depositaba objetos en el bolso que había preparado mientras seleccionaba mudas de ropa que tenia sobre el sillón. Estaba a las corridas. Se notaba su retraso.

"_Necesitas ayuda?"_ – Preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

"_Si me vas a ayudar como en la ducha… No! Gracias" _– Rió al recordar lo sucedido.

"_No noté que te opusieras"_ – Expresó con desinterés abriendo la heladera.

"_Me tomaste por sorpresa"_ – Respondía de espaldas y sin dirigirle la mirada. – _"No viste mi iPhod?"_ – Alzó la vista buscándolo.

"_No…"_ – Observó su movimiento. – _"Te fijaste en la cartera que llevaste al set?"_ – Consultó.

Lea se dirigió hacia la misma y pudo localizar el objeto que con tanto énfasis estaba buscando hacia unos minutos.

"_No se que haría sin vos…"_ – Murmuró hacia el aparato.

"_Sin mi o sin él?"_ – Preguntó observando la devoción con que lo miraba.

"_No seas celosa! Es con vos con quien duermo todas las noches"_ – Sonrió de forma compradora.

"_Celosa? Yo? Para nada!"_ – Respondió con indiferencia. – _"Por cierto… De nada!"_ – Sonrió haciéndose la ofendida. – _"Café?" _– Consultó.

"_Ay!"_ – Corrió hacia ella. – _"Te dije que me encanta cuando te pones así?"_ – La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

"_No las veces suficientes como para que me lo crea…"_ – Desviaba su vista del rostro de Lea. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca sin poder contenerla.

"_Sos UNICA"_ – Resaltó buscando sus labios.

Las manos de Dianna se aferraron al cuello de Lea con fuerza dejando de lado toda resistencia posible. Una bocina estridente las retiro de esa nebulosa de amor en la que se encontraban.

"_Me tengo que ir!"_ – Expresó rápidamente depositando un beso sobre los labios de la rubia, quien ni siquiera atinó a realizar un movimiento con los mismos. Se vio abordada por la rapidez de Lea quien sin decir ninguna palabra más se retiro del departamento.

Sabía que estaba ansiosa, que se encontraba nerviosa a causa de su labor como presentadora. También era consciente que debía ir antes de tiempo pero no entendía el porqué de esa actitud así, tan volátil. Siempre exageraba por demás las situaciones.

Con una corrida llegó hacia el auto que la esperaba. Subió de forma automática. Se encontraba agitada además de tensa por lo que la estaba esperando. Buscó su teléfono con énfasis. Debía ocuparse de su relación.

**Perdón mi vida! Tengo que responder a mis obligaciones como la estrella que soy! Jajaja Te recompenso esta noche, si? – L.**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dianna se hacia inevitable. No podía enojarse por dejarla de ese modo. La entendía, aunque supiese que magnificara cualquier tipo de situación.

**Vas a tener que esforzarte… Espero ANSIOSA! – D**

Una risa picara salía por la boca de Lea, quien por mas que se encontrara sola en ese auto evitaba que se hiciera del todo sonora. Su mano se depositaba sobre la boca conteniéndola. El chofer la observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

L: Nay! Que sorpresa!

N: Pequeña! Como andas?

L: Biennn! A las corridas! Recién me subí al auto para ir a los Emmy vos?

N: Ya? Falta un montón! Yo recién me levanto!

L: Ya se que falta mucho! Pero tengo que ir antes porque soy presentadora, te acordas que te conté?

N: Cierto! Me había olvidado… Bue… Una lastima entonces…

L: Que?

N: Acababa de comprar el desayuno y me dirigía para tu casa…

L: Ay no me digas eso que me pongo triste!

N: No seas drástica! Me ves todos los días

L: Lo decía porque habías gastado dinero en mi… jajajajaja

N: Ja! No me causo gracia Lea!

L: A mi si… MUCHAAA jajajaja

N: Estas de buen humor o me parece a mi?

L: Del mejor!

N: Tuviste sexo mañanero con la rubia?

L: No todo pasa por el sexo…

N: Eso es un si!

L: Eso es un casi! Pero despertarme a su lado es hermoso

N: Ay que tierna… Sos mas dulce que la dona que acabo de comprar y eso que esta bañada de glasé!

L: Envidiosa!

N: De la rubia? Ni ahí! Sos muy petiza para mi

L: De mi…

N: Por la rubia? Menos! Es muy blanca… Estas segura que le corre sangre por las venas cierto?

L: Jajajajaja Basta! El chofer me mira mal por tu culpa

N: Me gusta tu nuevo sentido del humor… Que hago con el desayuno?

L: Comelo!

N: Es mucho para mi sola!

L: Comelo con Di

N: Esta en tu casa?

L: Claro!

N: Me decís claro como si viviesen juntas!

L: Casi…

N: Se lo propusiste?

L: Nop!

N: Claro, casi, nop… PODES DEJAR DE RESPONDERME CON MONOSILABOS?

L: Jajajajajajajaja NOP!

N: Chau, me desesperas cuando estas así de pelotuda

L: No estoy pelotuda, estoy enamorada!

N: Peor! Chau!

La latina había cortado de forma inmediata. La risa se hacia presente en ese auto, motivo de la ultima frase expresada por la misma. El rostro de Lea se focalizaba en el aparato y con delicadeza lo movía de un lado a otro sin poder dejar de reír.

Nuevamente su celular comenzó a sonar. Estaba vez se trataba de un mensaje. Su sonrisa se incrementaba al notar de quien se trataba.

**Es normal que ya te extrañe tanto? – D.**

**Ehmmmm… Medio pronto no? Que vas a hacer hasta la noche? – L.**

**Creo que me golpeare la cabeza con algún objeto contundente para perder la conciencia hasta que sea la hora de verte… Que te parece? – D.**

**Algo arriesgado… Mejor dormí una siesta! Jajajajaja – L.**

**Me acostumbre a dormir a tu lado… - D.**

**Abraza a Sheila! – L.**

**Me querés matar? – D.**

**A besos? – L.**

**Me querés matar de algún modo? – D.**

**Si! A besos si… Me dejas? – L.**

**Lastima que no estés acá… - D.**

**Porque? No hagas que me arrepienta de haberme ido… – L.**

El timbre distrajo la atención que depositaba sobre el teléfono celular y la secuencia de mensajes que se estaba enviando con Lea. Sus ojos se depositaron en la puerta y su corazón se acelero. Seria su morocha? Ese último comentario le había generado una duda. Aun en pijama y descalza corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con énfasis.

"_Que te olvidaste mi…"_ – Su pregunta se vio interrumpida al notar que no se trataba de Lea.

"_No soy tu enanita así que evita los comentarios románticos!"_ – Exigió Naya adentrándose a la casa.

"_Que haces acá Nay?"_ – Exclamó en entre risas. Cerró la puerta tras ella.

"_Vine a desayunar con vos! Hable con Lea y…"_ - La latina volteó sobre su eje para observarla. – "_Por dios! Que mierda tenés puesto?"_ – Frunció su ceño.

"_Un pijama"_ – Se observó por completo. – _"Por?"._

"_Lo lavaste con agua fría? Se te encogió?"_ – Observaba el caminar de Dianna. _– "Eso es de Lea! A mi no me engañas…" _

"_Si! Es una remera de ella…"_ – Agregó con desinterés. – "_No entiendo que es lo malo…"_

"_Desde cuando le usas la ropa?"_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. – _"No te das cuenta que te queda chica y corta?"_

"_Desde que me levanto de la cama y es lo primero que veo!"_ – Abrió sus ojos tratando de entender todo ese planteo. – _"Te recuerdo que vos viniste a irrumpir mi tranquilidad, es lógico que este de entrecasa"._

"_No me digas que estas desnuda abajo"_ – Expresó sujetándose la frente.

"_No te digo nada entonces…" _– Respondió sirviéndole café. – _"Leche?"_

Los ojos de la latina volvieron a focalizarse en ella. – _"Lo estás?"_

"_Te miento o te digo la verdad?" _– Sus miradas se encontraron.

"_Decime la verdad…"_ – Se sentó en la banqueta para desayunar.

"_Si! Estoy desnuda!"_ – Desvió su vista a la taza. – _"Te sirvo leche o no?"._

"_SOS UN ASCO!"_ – Abrió el paquete que había traído. – _"No quiero tomar nada, voy a vomitar"._

La risa de Dianna se volvió sonara. – _"Para que me preguntas tarada?"._

Se dirigió hacia la heladera a guardar el envase de leche.

"_Por dios! Podes ponerte algo en las piernas?"_ – Volvió a sujetarse la frente. – _"Cuando te movés estoy a punto de verte la cola!"._ – Resopló.

"_Deja de mirarme entonces!"_ – Replicó observándola de reojo. – _"Podes dejar de taparte así?"._

"_La verdad… Las prefería peleadas!"_ – Sentenció focalizando su vista en la dona que había comprado.

"_Creía que habías perdido el apetito…"_ – Murmuró.

"_Estoy intentando retirar el trauma de verte así… Podes intentar ayudar?"_ – Exclamó con su cabeza gacha. – _"Podemos ir a lo importante?"_

El celular de Dianna sonó con ímpetu. Lo sujetó entre sus manos y notó que se trataba de un mensaje.

**Mi lady… Seguís ahí? Me abandonaste! :( - L.**

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver ese mensaje.

**Perdón mi vida… Vino Naya, estábamos peleando, una tontería… Me distraje pero nunca te abandonaría… Ya llegaste? – D.**

"_A partir de ahora vas a poner esa cara de idiota cada vez que Lea te manda un sms?"_ – Indagó con su ceño fruncido.

"_Que?"_ – Sonrió saliendo de su nebulosa.

"_NADA DIANNA!"_ – Inhaló profundo. – _"Que te vas a poner para la fiesta?"_

"_No se bien todavía…"_ – Su atención se depositaba en el teléfono por completo.

**Estoy en eso, en casi nada llego… Seguís extrañándome? – L.**

**Mucho mas que antes… Cuantas horas faltan para que te vuelva a ver? – D.**

"_MUNDO LLAMANDO A DIANNA!" _– Gritó - _"Estoy a punto de revolearte la taza de café!" _– Expresó con calma.

El rostro de la rubia se alzó inmediatamente focalizándose en la mirada asesina que traía la latina. Una sonrisa sádica transmitía su enojo.

"_Perdón! Ya esta! Contesté el ultimo y no le hablo mas!"_ – Expresó con una risa nervios.

Un nuevo sonido irrumpió la charla.

"_Te juro por Dios y todos los santos que llegas a responder a ese mensaje y va a hacer lo ultimo que hagas"_ – Su dedo índice la apuntaba.

"_No creo en santos… Recordá que soy judía…" _– Agregó con una mueca que contenía una risa. El rostro de Naya se mantenía serio. – _"Fue un chisteeeee! Podes reírte?"._

"_Deja el teléfono!"_ – Exigió mártir.

Apoyó su teléfono sobre la barra. – _"Listo! Contenta?"_

"_Que mierda te vas a poner? Pensas contestarme alguna vez?"_ – Agarró el teléfono de Dianna entre sus manos.

"_Te dije que no sabia!"_ – Se dirigió a buscar una silla. – _"Estoy indecisa entre tres vestidos, no se cual es el mejor para la ocasión"_ – Hablaba de espaldas a la latina.

"_Es necesario que Lea te escriba estos sms desubicados?"_ – Indagó sin poder retirar su vista del celular.

"_ESTAS REVISANDO MI TELEFONO?"_ – Gritó tirando un manotazo al mismo.

La risa de Naya se volvía estridente. Acercó el aparato a su pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza sobre el mismo. – _"SON UNAS CERDAS! LAS DOS!"_ – Gritaba entremedio de carcajadas que iban en aumento.

Dianna no podía evitar contagiarse de la risa. Corrió hacia ella intentando recuperar su celular. Era en vano, la latina tenía mas fuerza. – _"Dame eso! Sos una metida…" _

"_Toma!" _– Estiró su mano alcanzándoselo y con el dedo índice se retiró una lágrima que descendía por la mejilla. Estaba tan tentada que lloraba a causa de eso. – _"Sos una asquerosa!"_

"_Creía que estábamos hablando de que íbamos a ponernos…"_ – Dio por cerrado el tema poniéndose seria de repente. Ojeó su teléfono intentando ver que era lo que había leído.

El desayuno con Naya continuó en armonía. Debatieron acerca de los posibles vestidos que podían llegar a usar. No fueron muchos los minutos que pasaron para que ambas se dirigieran a sus respectivos hogares.

Tan solo tres horas faltaban para que la alfombra roja diera inicio. Lea estaba a medio preparar y Dianna se encontraba a medio peinar. Su estilista había arribado al departamento.

Su celular sonó con ímpetu. Se encontraba depositado sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado. Intentó agarrarlo sin estorbar el trabajo que estaban realizando en su cabellera. El llevar ese corte de pelo tan corto perjudicaba bastante a la hora de realizar un recogido.

**Que es eso que me mandaste? – D.**

**Soy yo! Están poniéndome linda… - L.**

**Mas? Ya la había visto en tu Twitter! – D.**

**Querés que te mande otra que nadie puede ver? – L.**

**Estas provocándome? – D.**

**Estoy consultándote. – L.**

**Prefiero verte en vivo y en directo… - D**

**Tenés miedo de no poder controlarte? – L.**

**No es la primera vez que tendría que arreglarme sola… - D.**

**Ah buenoooooo! Que me estas insinuando? – L.**

**Lo dejo a tu criterio mi amor… Tengo que ir a prepararme. Te veo mas tarde! jajaja – D.**

Una risa picara determinaba el final de la conversación vía sms. Esa provocación que estaba jugando con la morocha le divertía. Sabia que en unas horas la vería en esa ceremonia y que sus miradas hablarían por si solas.

Los minutos restantes pasaron en un parpadeo. El tiempo volaba. Dianna se encontraba atorada en el tráfico y su humor comenzaba a menguar. Los sms de Lea no ayudaban en nada. Solo lograban ponerla mas nerviosa.

**Donde estas? – L.**

**Atorada! – D.**

**Te falta mucho? – L.**

**Creo que si me bajo y corro, llego mas rápido. – D.**

**Cambia el humor que sos mas linda cuando te reís. – L.**

**Te aviso cuando llego! – D.**

Ese último mensaje había sorprendido a la morocha. Sabia que el humor de Dianna era algo volátil cuando se encontraba nerviosa o alterada por algo. Prefería guardar silencio y esperar a que sea ella quien volviera a mandarle.

La alfombra roja estaba a pleno. Lea era uno de los centros de atención y la rubia aun no lograba llegar. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que el tráfico se dignara a dejarla arribar hacia su compromiso.

**Ya llegue! Donde estas? – D.**

**Adentro! Tengo que prepararme para la presentación! – L.**

**Vas a estar sentada con nosotros? – D.**

**No amor! Estoy en las primeras filas, te veo a la salida? – L.**

**Si no queda otra… - D.**

La ceremonia había comenzado. Varios premios se habían entregado. El elenco de Glee se encontraba bastante apartado del escenario, a excepción de Lea y Chris quienes estaban en las primeras filas. Llegó el turno de Lea. Se dirigía hacia el atril junto con Ian Somerhalder. Debía realizar la presentación de uno de los premios. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. Para su alegría todo había salido como a la perfección.

**Te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo… - D.**

Una sonrisa se gestaba en su rostro al recibir ese mensaje. Estaba detrás del escenario compartiendo el momento con su colega. Un intento por sacarle el celular provocó una reacción inmediata seguida de una risa. No quería que nadie leyera.

**Todavía no te vi… Que tenés puesto? – L.**

**Vas a tener que buscarme mejor… - D.**

**Daleeeee! Que te pusiste? Donde estas? – L.**

**En el fondo, lejos tuyo! – D.**

**Y como pretendes que te vea? - L.**

**En la fiesta… - D.**

**Y como se supone que voy a encontrarte si no se que tenés puesto? – L.**

**Tengo puesto el perfume que te gusta… y si no, siempre podes llamarme por celular jajajajaja – D.**

**Cortaste el romanticismo! Jajajaja Prefiero guiarme por mi nariz, semejante tamaño tiene que servir de algo…. – L.**

**Jajajajajaja para mi es hermosa así como es! – D.**

**Te veo a la noche? – L.**

**Si podes encontrarme! – D.**

La ceremonia se había terminado. Dianna se encontraba junto con Jenna en la fiesta HBO. El resto del elenco también estaba presente a excepción de Lea quien se encontraba en otra fiesta antes de ir a la misma. La rubia intentaba llamarla para saber su paradero. No entendía porque no se había cruzado con ella. Su teléfono estaba muerto. Llamaba y automáticamente le saltaba el contestador. No sabía si lo había apagado, si no tenia señal, no sabia que era de ella.

**Amor donde estas? – D.**

Dicho sms fue en vano, ninguna respuesta llego al mismo. Lea se encontraba inmersa en la fiesta que estaba presenciando. Estaba a la espera de su representante la cual no llegaba. Millones de personas la saludaban. Se encontraba con gente que conocía a medias. Todos sus compañeros estaban en otro lado y ella no veía la hora de ir para allá.

**Vida te llegan mis mensajes? – D.**

Insistió buscando alguna respuesta de su parte. Llamarla era en vano, nadie contestaba al teléfono. Se encontraba junto con Jenna. Habían pasado varias horas y la morocha seguía sin aparecer. En cualquier momento ambas se retirarían hacia sus respectivos hogares ya que al día siguiente tenían compromisos que cumplir. Debían madrugar.

La sorpresa de Dianna se manifestó cuando notó como la representante de la morocha descendía de un auto sin ella detrás. No entendía donde se encontraba Lea.

"_Chicas! Que tal?"_ – Exclamó saludándolas.

"_Como andas?"_ – Indagó Jenna con una sonrisa.

"_Bien! Buscaba a Lea la vieron?"_ – Hizo una pausa mirando a Dianna. – _"Nos separamos en la ceremonia, ella llegaba tarde y le dije que vaya que yo la alcanzaba pero no la encontré"_ – Alzó sus cejas.

"_Estoy intentando comunicarme con ella hace bastante y no logró hacerlo" _– Suspiró. – "_Le mandé sms y no me contestó ninguno_" – Gestó una mueca con su boca. – _"No se donde estará"._

"_Vos Jenna?"_ – Le dirigió su mirada.

"_Lo mismo que Di…"_ – Agregó desinteresadamente.

"_Se van?"_ – Preguntó sorprendida al notarlas en la entrada.

"_Si! Estamos esperando el auto, mañana tenemos unos compromisos que no podemos postergar"_ – Explicó la asiática notando la nebulosa en la que se encontraba Dianna.

No despegaba la vista de su teléfono. Necesitaba que la morocha le contestara de manera urgente. Los llamados eran en vano.

**Lea! Me estoy enojando y me estoy yendo! Vas a aparecer? Aunque sea contesta!– D.**

Era inútil. Nunca respondió a ninguno de ellos. Esos minutos que aguardaron en la entrada junto a su representante había sido más de lo mismo. Lea no había aparecido y ella debía irse.

El viaje con Jenna había sido corto. Su departamento quedaba de pasada y la había dejado en el mismo. Al llegar al suyo decidió ponerse cómoda. Se quitó los zapatos, mimo a Arthur y se dirigió a la cocina. Calentó un poco de agua. Solía tomar un te antes de dormir.

Una vez que el agua hirvió se preparó la taza que había apartado de la alacena y subió hacia su cuarto a descansar. Se colocó el pijama, se retiró el maquillaje y se deshizo del peinado que le habían realizado. Una ducha relajadora fue lo ideal. Se adentró en las sábanas apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Sujetó uno de sus libros que reposaba en la mesa de luz y se dispuso a leer. Arthur descansaba a su lado. Su boca se encontraba sobre la pierna de Dianna.

El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura y sus ojos se cerraban por si solos. Su celular sonó con ímpetu logrando sobresaltarla. Lo agarró con torpeza. Era una llamada.

D: Hola…

L: MI AMOR, RECIEN ME LLEGAN TODOS TUS SMS Y TUS LLAMADAS PERDIDAS, NO TENIA SEÑAL, DONDE ESTAS?

D: Porque gritas tanto?

L: Perdón… No me di cuenta que estaba hablando tan alto… Donde estas?

D: En casa.

L: En la tuya o en la mía.

D: En la mía.

L: Estabas durmiendo?

D: Estaba en ello…

L: Te pasa algo?

D: Nada! Porque?

L: Te noto rara… Estas enojada?

D: Un poco tal vez…

L: Tal vez es conmigo tu enojo?

D: SI!

L: Que hice ahora?

D: Que no hiciste!

L: Que no hice ahora?

D: No me registraste en toda la ceremonia, nos íbamos a ver en la fiesta, te fuiste a otra y vas a la que yo estaba una vez que ya me fui… Encima, como si fuese poco, no me respondiste ni a un sms, ni a una llamada, A NADA!

L: Terminaste?

D: No! Estuviste endulzándome el oído todo el día, después de dejarme sola en la ducha, al menos me hubieses mandado un sms para decirme que iba a tener que dormir sola!

L: No tenía señal be…

D: Be?

L: Si… de bebe!

D: Jajajajajaja de bebe?

L: SIIII! Estas sorda? Jajajaja

D: No! Desde cuando me decís así?

L: Desde que me haces estos planteos de bebe!

D: No son planteos de bebe!

L: Bebe!

D: Basta.

L: Bebita…

D: Basta! Me estoy enojando.

L: Be…

D: LEA BASTA!

L: Jajajajajajaja te hice reír?

D: No!

L: Escuche tu risa!

L: Be… Estás ahí?

D: Si! Deja de decirme Be!

L: Primero respondiste y después te quejaste así que no te debe de molestar tanto…

D: No es que me moleste… Simplemente me gustaría si me lo dijeras acostada en mi cama.

L: Querés que vaya?

D: No! Estas cumpliendo las obligaciones que acarrean ser una artista tan famosa como vos.

L: Estas celosa de mi fama?

D: Estoy celosa de la gente que te impide pasar tiempo conmigo.

L: Posesiva!

D: MUY!

L: Bebita posesiva…

D: Jajajajaja basta tonta!

L: Sabes que es solo por esta noche…Después soy toda tuya!

D: Ósea que priorizas a los eventos antes que a mi?

L: Creo que no me entendiste bien… TODA TUYA!

D: Entendí clarísimo, pero te quiero ahora y no estas siendo toda mía!

L: No seas caprichosa, mañana si?

D: Que lastima…

L: Que?

D: Que esta noche no seas toda mía…

L: Porque?

D: Porque tu bebe te estaba esperando como Dios la trajo al mundo…Un beso mi amor!

L: PARAAAAA!

L: Eyyy! Que dijiste?

D: Hola? Holaaaa? Lea estas ahí?

L: Hola me escuchas?

D: Hola? Lea? Pierdo la señal…

L: Jajajaja DIANNA SE QUE ESTAS ACTUANDO! Te estas vengando de mi?

D: No te escucho, se corta… Hola? Mejor hablamos mañana…

* * *

><p>Me caian mejor cuando me firmaban más!<p>

A las que son incondicionales, gracias!

**El lunes ultimo capitulo.**

Alza tu voz

.net/s/7464809/3/Alza_tu_voz

Capitulo nuevo** (de ayer)  
><strong>


	70. Capitulo 70: Variety's 3rd Annual Power

**Ni Glee, Ni Dianna Agron, Ni Lea Michele, Ni ningún personaje mencionado debajo me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación. Creo que lo ideal es empezar por el principio.<p>

Cuando comencé a escribir _"Cuando nadie nos ve"_ lo hice de sinvergüenza que soy. Nunca había escrito nada. Esto empezó como un proyecto y era más un sueño que una realidad. Si alguien me apostaba que el fic iba a tener 70 capítulos con más de 1000 comentarios, me hubiese vuelto pobre.

Soy consciente de que muchos acontecimientos de ellas dos fueron suprimidos pero simplemente no puedo narrar cada mínimo detalle porque necesitaba un hilo conductor.

No conozco otra palabra que no sea** GRACIAS** para decirles a cada una de las personas que se tomó el tiempo de leerlo y encima comentar. El agradecimiento es absoluto.

Sería muy injusto que no diese crédito de esto a **Indira**. Ella están participe como yo. Siempre fue la primera en leer los capítulos y darme su opinión, ayudarme a escribir cuando estaba bloqueada, sacarme de esas lagunas mentales que me agarran muy frecuentemente, volverme a mi eje cuando tengo ganas de matar a todos los personajes de la historia, refrescarme la memoria cuando no recordaba los hechos, ayudarme con más de un dialogo, incitarme a seguir cuando las ganas faltan… Un simple gracias, seria insignificante… Te quiero mucho amiga! No tengo dudas de que esto no hubiese sido posible sin vos.

No quiero extenderme aun más. Sé que dije que la historia iba a continuar a medida que los hechos avanzaran pero no va a ser así. Espero sepan entenderlo, necesito cerrar esta etapa y dedicarme por completo a la otra.

A la gente que se despide como si nunca más fuesen a saber de mi, les digo que siempre esta **ALZA TU VOZ** para leer. No es Achele, pero es Faberry. Les aseguro que la historia es hermosa. Entren y léanlo, no se van a arrepentir.

.net/s/7464809/1/Alza_tu_voz

Tenía miles de finales para elegir, creo que elegí el correcto.

Sin nada más que decir… Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 70:<strong> Variety's 3rd Annual Power of Women.

Viernes 23 de Septiembre de 2011.

"_Ya era hora que te acordaras de tus amigas no?"_ – Exclamó Jessica dejando de lado la carta para proceder con el pedido. – _"Parece que estuvieses pegada a la morocha"._

"_Bueno perdón! Ya se que estoy algo desaparecida, por eso te invite a desayunar"_ – Arqueó sus cejas buscando evitar un enojo. – _"Madrugué por vos…"_

"_No me mires con esos ojos de perro abandonado!"_ – Sonrió ante lo irresistible. – "_Si no te quisiera tanto te hubieses quedado sin amiga hace rato…"_ – Agregó.

"_Lo sé! Por eso es que sos lo mejor de mi vida!"_ – Rió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"_Bue… Es necesario que me mientas tan descaradamente?"_ – Indagó. – _"Y Lea que lugar ocupa?"_

"_Arriba tuyo"_ – Estalló en risas.

"_El amor te pone jocosa o es mi imaginación?" _– Frunció su ceño.

"_No es el amor! Son los nervios que tengo! No puedo parar de hablar, de reírme!"_ – Exclamó Lea haciendo una pausa para inhalar aire.

"_Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?"_ – Preguntó Naya degustado el desayuno que estaban compartiendo. – _"Esto está delicioso!"._ – Concluyó.

"_La premiación a la que tengo que asistir en exactamente 3 horas!"_ – Alzó levemente el tono ignorando el último comentario. _– "No quiero ir sola!"_

"_Con qué hiciste esto?"_ – Consultó observando el pancito que estaba trozando.

"_Con harina de sésamo y otros cereales_" – Sacudió su cabeza. – _"Importa eso ahora?"_

"_Perdón! Es que realmente esta muy bueno"_ – Alzó su vista para observarla. – _"Me decías?"_

"_Mañana te hago un kilo si querés! Pero ayudame con esto…"_ – Abrió sus ojos buscando complicidad.

"_Te peleaste con Di?"_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. – _"Creía que estaban bien! Que pasó ahora?"._ – Indagó sorprendida.

"_Estamos muy bien! Por eso es que me llama la atención"_ – Expresó Dianna con una mueca.

"_A ver si entendí… Hoy le dijiste de almorzar y te dijo que no, cuando le pediste una explicación de porque no, simplemente te dijo que se tenia que ir porque iba a desayunar Naya?"_ – Dianna afirmó con su cabeza. – _"Crees que tiene un romance con ella?"._

"_NOOOOO!"_ – Gritó. – _"Eso nunca!"._

"_Entonces?"_ – Expresó ingiriendo un bocado.

"_No quiero que volvamos a ocultarnos cosas y eso…"_ – Explicó Lea tratando de auto convencerse de qué era lo que estaba mal.

"_Pero no le estas ocultando nada Le…"_ – Espetó Naya.

"_Es que cuando me llamó actué raro… No se si queda bien que le pida que sea mi acompañante!"_ – Finiquitó.

"_Porque dudas?"_ – Bebió un sorbo de café.

"_Porque me parece demasiado pronto…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"No queda como que quiero esclarecer la relación ante los medios?" – _Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

_"Capaz tiene dudas de mostrarse conmigo delante de todo el mundo"_ – Revolvió su te. – _"Se avergonzara de que nos vean juntas?"_ – Alzó su vista hacia Jessica. – _"Se habrá arrepentido?"_

_"Porque te creas esas ideas locas en la cabeza?"_ – Se mordió el labio inferior. –_ "No es mas fácil que la llames y hables con ella?"_

_"Es que no se que decirle cuando la tengo enfrente entendés?"_ – Espetó Lea.

_"Un momento!"_ – Exigió Naya. –_ "Ella sabe de esta premiación?"_

_"Si!"_ – Bebió un sorbo.

_"Entonces el problema viene porque tenés que llevar un acompañante y no te animas a decirle?"_ – Achicó los ojos tratando de entender. Afirmó con su cabeza. – _"Y yo que tengo que ver en todo este asunto?"_

_"Vos serias mi acompañante…"_ – Musitó.

_"VOS TE VOLVISTE LOCA?"_ – Chilló.

_"No!"_ – Abrió sus ojos. –_ "Porque no querés venir conmigo?"_ – Arqueó sus cejas.

_"Como te pensás que lo tomaría Di?"_ – Preguntó ante lo obvio.

_"Pensándolo bien creo que no es factible lo que planteas"_ – Agregó Jessica.

_"Porque?_" – Trozó un bocado.

_"Porque si tuviese miedo del que dirán no se mostraría como se muestra con Naya"_ – Explicó. – _"Tal vez esta preparándote una sorpresa…"_ – Sonrió ante el comentario.

_"No es mi cumpleaños"._ – Respondió sin levantar la vista.

_"Aniversario?"_ – Alzó su ceja.

Una carcajada se hizo presente en Lea. –_ "No estamos saliendo Nay! No puedo invitarla así como así"_ – Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

_"Como que no están saliendo?"_ – El rostro de la latina transmitía sorpresa. - _"Como se le dice ahora?"_

_"No! No somos novias formales…"_ – Exclamó. – _"Nunca tocamos ese tema…"_

_"Con Theo no habló mas?"_ – Preguntó Jessica.

_"No lo se!"_ – Comenzaba a estar molesta. –_ "Creo que son amigos… A que viene él?"_ – Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro.

_"A que tal vez no se anima a mostrarse con vos por miedo a lo que puedan decir de ellos"_ – Trataba de explicar su teoría.

_"En la fiesta de los Emmy, ella confirmó su ruptura"_ – Espetó.

_"Ya sé que hice publica mi pelea con Theo"_ – Respondió Lea haciendo una pausa. –_ "Pero eso no quita que Di se anime a mostrarse conmigo delante de todo el mundo como si nada…"_ – Concluyó.

_"Esto lo sabes o lo supones?"_ – Indagó la latina.

_"Lo supongo!"_ – Alegó Dianna. – _"Tal vez se arrepintió de haber dicho eso… Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no soporta las exigencias del medio"._

_"Basta Di!"_ – Exigió Jessica. –_ "Estas dándole vueltas a algo que ni siquiera sabes con exactitud… Llamala y preguntale que le pasa!"_ – Sugirió.

_"Decís que la invite entonces?"_ – Preguntó Lea con temor.

_"Si no te sentís segura, yo te acompaño…"_ – Se ofreció ante su rostro aterrorizado. –_ "Pero creo que corresponde que sea ella tu compañera"_. – Se levantó de la banqueta y comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias.

_"Preferiría que esta vez me acompañes vos…"_ – Exclamó asemejando una suplica. – _"Si es que no tenés problemas…"_

_"No amiga! Te acompaño"_ – Sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. –_ "Agradecería que la próxima vez me avisaras con mas tiempo"_. – Susurró en su oído entremedio de una risa.

_"Bueno! La vas a llamar o no?"_ – Preguntó Jessica algo nerviosa.

_"No! No me animo, no se que decirle…"_ – Observaba su teléfono con atención. –_ "Mejor espero que me llame ella"_ – Suspiró apoyándolo sobre la mesa.

_"Tu pasividad me enerva"_ – Espetó ante la actitud de la rubia.

Inmediatamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar sobre la misma. Ambas se sobresaltaron. El destino las tomó por sorpresa. Sus miradas se encontraron. Dianna la desvió hacia el aparato.

_"No me digas que es Lea…"_ – Intentó observar. –_ "Llega a ser ella y que me parta un rayo"._

La rubia no pudo contener la risa. –_ "Te salvaste… Es Naya"_ – Colocó su aparato en la oreja.

D: Nay! Que sorpresa!

N: Donde estás? Estás en tu casa?

D: No… Estoy desayunando con Jess, pasó algo?

N: Si! Necesito que vayas urgentemente a tu casa!

D: Me estas asustando Nay… Que pasó?

N: En veinte minutos te veo ahí!

D: No puedo! Pasó algo grave?

N: Arthur se atoró con un hueso! VEINTE MINUTOS DIANNA!

No tuvo tiempo a responder que la latina ya había cortado el teléfono. Una carcajada salió de su boca. No entendía nada pero lo último que había dicho sin dudas ameritaba a que se riera de ese modo.

_"Pasó algo?"_ – Indagó Jessica sorprendida por la risa y las preguntas que había oído salir de la boca de Dianna.

_"No se! Quería que fuese urgente a mi casa pero no me dio ningún motivo"_ – Ojeó su teléfono. –_ "Seguro está exagerando"_

Nuevamente volvió a sonar. Esta vez se trataba de un mensaje.

**Las llaves siguen estando en la maceta? Ya llegue! Donde estas? – N.**

_"Creo que me voy a tener que ir Jess…"_ – Agregó frunciendo su ceño con fuerza. Sin dudas habia algo que no estaba entendiendo.

_"Paguemos y te llevo"_ – Sugirió.

Eso mismo fue lo que realizaron. Saldaron la deuda con respecto a lo que habían consumido y se dirigieron hacia el auto de Jessica. El bar no se encontraba lejos de la casa de Dianna por lo que el arribo fue inmediato.

_"Segura que no querés que baje?"_ – Indagó nuevamente.

_"Si amiga! Gracias"_ – Un abrazo fuerte determinó su descenso del vehiculo.

Aceleró su paso hasta la entrada y abrió con vigor. Dirigió una mirada general al ambiente buscando a la latina.

_"NAY?"_ – Gritó.

_"ESTOY ARRIBAAAAAAAAA!"_ – Se escuchó con claridad.

_"Arthur está bien?"_ – Chilló buscándolo.

_"SUBI DI!"_ – Exigió.

Con una corrida se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba arrimada y pudo notar como Naya se encontraba revisando su placard.

_"Que haces Nay?"_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño.

_"Te gusta esto?"_ – Se acercó acelerando su paso y depositándole un vestido encima.

_"Euuuu!"_ – Gritó. – _"Que es todo esto?"_ – Retiró el vestido de su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco.

_"No tenemos tiempo! Cambiate y te explico"_ – Su respiración se entrecortaba. – _"Ponete este... Con estos zapatos"_ – Se lo entregó.

_"Para que?"_ – Indagó sosteniéndolo.

_"PODES PONERTELO?"_ – Exigió.

_"No!"_ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _"Explicame"_

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. –_ "Premian a Lea y vos sos su acompañante, necesito que estés lista en exactamente menos de 15 minutos"_ – Explicó observando su reloj.

_"Su acompañante?"_ – Frunció su ceño. – _"No me invito eh…"_

_"Tengo tu entrada, me la dio a mi porque temía que vos la rechazaras, tenés que ir vos!"_ – Con fuerza la empujó por su espalda hacia el baño.

_"Pero…"_ – Caminaba por inercia a causa de los empujones. Fue interrumpida.

_"Pero nada!"_ – Cerró la puerta una vez que Dianna se encontraba dentro. – _"Confía en mi una vez! Haceme caso, por favor"_ – Suplicó.

_"Todavía no entiendo que carajo hago arriba de este auto!"_ – Espetó Dianna con ira en su mirada.

Naya se encontraba conduciendo algo desesperada. No retiraba su vista del camino. Debía llegar cuanto antes. La rubia se encontraba en el asiento de al lado con un vestido beige, un peinado informal y unos zapatos a tono.

_"Al menos podrías haberme dejado cambiar la cartera no?"_ – Observó la misma. – _"No combina con nada!"_ – Le clavó la mirada. – _"Porque no viniste con mas tiempo? Podes explicarme algo?"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"NAYAAA!"_ – Gritó.

_"QUEEE?"_ – Le devolvió el grito. – _"Estoy pensando como hacer para que Lea se sorprenda con tu presencia!"_ – Suspiró. – _"Tenés que taladrarme el cerebro de esa forma?"_

_"Para!"_ – Giró hacia ella. – _"Para el auto!"_ – Exigió.

La latina obedeció. –_ "Que pasa ahora?"_

_"Lea no sabe que voy yo en vez de vos?"_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar. Lea estaba ansiosa, Naya no había llegado y no entendía el porque de ese retraso. Su nerviosismo la estaba matando y sobre todo, la estaba consumiendo. No podía controlar sus actos, sentía la necesidad de devorarse las uñas de los dedos.

Con paso firme y algo rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta donde las últimas personas comenzaban a llegar. No lo dudó un instante, sujetó su teléfono y se dispuso a saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

N: Lea…

L: Donde te metiste? Creía que fui clara cuando te dije PUNTUAL!

N: Lo fuiste… Me demore

L: Donde estas?

N: Llegando!

L: DONDE?

N: Como me sigas interrumpiendo no voy a llegar mas! Estoy manejando!

L: Bueno! Apurate, te espero en la puerta.

N: Perfecto!

Cortó el teléfono y dirigió su vista hacia Dianna.

_"Te está esperando en la puerta"_ – Exclamó.

_"A mi o a vos?"_ – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. – _"Esto va a terminar mal y te juro que si me llego a pelear con ella por una estupidez tuya, te mato!_" – Observó por la ventana.

_"Deja de hacerte la mala y bajate del auto!"_ – Exigió mientras buscaba donde parar. –_ "Soy capaz de empujarte para que salgas"._

_"Ja! Que chistosa que sos"_ – Abrió la puerta una vez que frenó el vehiculo. – _"Mira que si esto sale mal…_" – Fue interrumpida.

_"BAJATE DE UNA VEZ!"_ – Empujó el hombro de la rubia con su mano.

Descendió del vehiculo sin convicción. Estaba nerviosa. No entendía como estaba ahí. Que le iba a decir? Con paso tembloroso se acercó hacia ella. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, observando el celular. Su sombra la estorbó captando su atención. Sus miradas se encontraron. El rostro de Lea transmitía asombro.

_"Hola…"_ – Murmuró nerviosa. La boca de Dianna temblaba y se notaba en sus palabras.

El mutismo por parte de Lea lo decía todo. No la esperaba. No sabía que estaba pasando. No entendía absolutamente nada.

_"Vine porque Na…"_ – Se vio interrumpida.

_"Hola?"_ – Abrió sus ojos. – _"Que haces acá Di?"_ – Rió nerviosa.

_"Sabia que esto estaba mal!"_ – Suspiró volteando sobre su eje. –_ "Le dije a Naya que no tenia que venir"_ – Comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.

Con rapidez la sujetó del brazo. –_ "A donde vas?"_

Volteó y nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron. - _"No querés que este acá!"_ – Rió irónicamente. –_ "Esperabas a Naya…"_

_"Noooo!"_ – Gritó. – _"Osea si! La esperaba a ella, pero me encanta esto…."_ – Sonrió volviendo en si. – _"Me sorprendí, no entiendo que pasa"_

Dianna devolvió esa sonrisa con una mueca algo tímida. – _"Me dio la invitación, me dijo que no te animabas a pedirme que sea tu acompañante…_" – Hizo una pausa.

_"La voy a matar"_ – Murmuró desviando su mirada al piso.

_"Porque?"_ – Se acercó a ella.

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia los suyos. – _"Porque si no te la di es por algo…"_ – Musitó.

_"Te escucho…"_ – Agregó.

_"Temía que me rechazaras"_ – Susurró casi de forma imperceptible.

Dianna rió con una carcajada. –_ "Enserio?"_ – Mordió su labio inferior. –_ "Yo creía que no querías mostrarte en publico conmigo…"_ – Miró hacia el piso.

_"Por el único motivo por el cual no me mostraría con vos es porque me opacarías con tanta belleza"_ – Buscó su mirada.

Un segundo bastó para encontrarla. Esa sonrisa en sus rostros hablaba por si sola. Su corazón transmitía todo tipo de pensamiento y comentarios que pudiesen llegar a expresar. Estaban en su mundo.

Una voz ajena a esa realidad que habían inventado las devolvió al mundo con brusquedad. Era una asistente de la ceremonia. Les indicaba que debían ingresar a la misma. Una última mirada fue suficiente para que Lea comenzara a adentrarse al lugar. Dianna la sujetó de su mano.

_"Entonces puedo ser tu acompañante?"_ – Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas y gestando una mueca con sus labios.

_"Me encantaría…"_ – Musitó Lea aferrándose a su mano.

Ambas se adentraron. Lea ocupaba su lugar en la mesa donde se ubicaban las mujeres que serian premiadas mientras Dianna hacia lo suyo en la mesa correspondiente a los acompañantes. Sus sonrisas lo decían todo, al igual que sus miradas. Nada más parecía importar.

Un conmovedor discurso por parte de la morocha provocaba los aplausos de parte de la rubia quien estaba orgullosa de ella. Varios paparazzis captaron el momento en el que ambas se juntaban y las fotografiaron en más de una ocasión. Estaban a gusto juntas. Se sentían cómodas mostrándose así. Se sujetaban con cariño pero sin demostrar demasiado. Era algo nuevo, raro, incluso para ellas.

El almuerzo había llegado a su fin. Lea se dirigía en busca de su auto mientras Dianna la seguía. El valet parking se encargaba de acercárselos. Se encontraban camino al departamento de Dianna.

_"Que lindo tema"_ – Expresó sin dirigirle la mirada.

Lea se limitó a sonreír dando lugar a un nerviosismo como si fuese la primera vez que estaban juntas compartiendo el mismo aire. 'You and I' de Lady Gaga sonaba en el estéreo del auto. Ambas se encontraban en silencio. Se hacía dueño de la situación y del espacio. La rubia observaba por la ventana mientras Lea tarareaba la canción con timidez. Se miraban de manera cómplice. Una sonrisa provocativa se generaba en el rostro de ambas.

_"Almorzamos?"_ – Exclamó Dianna buscando romper esa complicidad muda que se había generado.

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Lea – _"Venimos de un almuerzo!"_

_"Una merienda aceptas?"_ – Replicó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El nerviosismo se palpaba a flor de piel. Los ojos de la morocha se tornaban más redondos que nunca y se fijaban en los de la rubia.

_"Claro que acepto"_ – Una nueva sonrisa se gestaba en sus labios desviando la mirada. Sentía que su rostro se ruborizaba ante dichas palabras.

Dianna abrió la puerta de su departamento dándole paso a la morocha. Lea conocía a la perfección ese lugar. Arthur corrió a recibirla y sin dudarlo lo llenó de mimos.

_"Agua?"_ – Ofreció dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_"Dale!"_ – Exclamó sin retirar la vista de su objetivo.

La rubia se adentró en la cocina y sirvió dos vasos con agua. Los depositó en la barra y se sentó en una de las banquetas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro observaba como Lea jugaba con él y le hablaba con un tono aniñado.

_"No es más un bebe para que le hables así"_ – Rió ante lo que apreciaba.

La vista de la morocha se focalizó en ella. –_ "A él le gusta que le hable así"_ – Podía sentir como se revolcaba a sus pies. Se reincorporó dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. – _"Gracias"_ – Sujetó el vaso.

_"De nada"_ – Susurró sin poder retirarle la vista de encima.

_"Como la pasaste?"_ – Indagó apoyando uno de sus brazos en la barra. Se encontraba a unos pasos de Dianna.

_"Muy bien!"_ – Sonrió. –_ "Me sentí muy a gusto en el lugar…"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Igual fue medio raro…"_

_"Raro porque?"_ – Frunció su ceño.

_"Porque es la primera vez que voy a un evento en el cual se que estaba ahí no como alguien más sino como tu pareja"._ – Alzó sus cejas esperando algún comentario.

_"Y te gustó ir como tal?"_ – Devolvió el gesto facial.

_"Me encantó"_ – Expresó sin dudarlo. –_ "Lo que no entiendo muy bien es porque no me invitaste directamente"_

_"No pienses que quería ocultarte, porque no es así"_ – Musitó frunciendo su ceño.

_"Nunca pensé eso"_ – Aclaró. – "_No pensé en nada, por eso es que te estoy preguntando"_ – Sonrió.

_"Sentí que era demasiada presión, no sabía cómo decírtelo"_ – Explicó bebiendo un sorbo de agua. – _"No sabía si te ibas a sentir cómoda"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _"Capaz te estaba presionando a que te expongas conmigo y todavía no estabas preparada…"_ – Disminuyó la voz.

_"Si no estuviese preparada no eligiría estar a tu lado como lo hago, no te parece?"_ – Su mirada se tornaba como la de una mujer perdidamente enamorada.

_"Amo mostrarme con vos, lo disfruto cada segundo"_ – Esa sonrisa característica en Lea se hacía presente.

_"Yo creía que te habías arrepentido de eso"_ – Espetó con una mueca.

_"Porque creías eso?"_ – Indagó bebiendo un nuevo sorbo.

_"Porque estabas actuando algo rara de golpe, no sé, tal vez te habías dado cuenta que fue un error elegirme"_ – Resopló. –_ "Inseguridades que se me vienen a la cabeza"._

Una carcajada sonora pero medida se hacía presente en Lea – _"Nunca pensaría eso… Algo tan maravilloso no puede ser un error"_ – Exclamó perdiéndose en la mirada de Dianna.

La mano de la rubia busco la de la morocha. No tuvo oposiciones a la hora de encontrarla. Con un tirón medido logró traerla hacia ella. Con sutileza la colocó entre sus piernas mientras se aferraba a su cintura. Lea depositó sus brazos en los hombros de Dianna mientras sus manos jugaban con los mechones de su cabello.

_"Te acordas cuando nos conocimos?"_ – Indagó achicando sus ojos.

_"Como si fuese ayer…"_ – Respondió en un susurro.

_"Te acordas a la perfección como era todo?"_ – Gestó una mueca analizándola. – _"Cada situación?"._

_"Como olvidarlo?"_ – Inclinaba su rostro buscando convencerla con sus palabras. – _"Igual no entiendo bien a que querés llegar…"_ – Frunció levemente su ceño.

_"Quiero llegar a que te des cuenta de que pasamos por millones de cosas juntas"_ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior. –_ "Novios, gente indeseable que mejor ni nombrar"_ – Rió a causa de sus pensamientos. –_ "El que dirán, los medios, las aventuras a escondidas"_ – Suspiró.

Una risa irrumpía el monólogo de la rubia. – _"Peleas que derivaban en ataques pasionales"_ – Agregó.

Dicho comentario contagió esa risa a Dianna. – _"Peleas que terminaban MUUUYYY mal"_ – Expresó resaltando la palabra.

La nariz de la rubia rozaba la de la morocha. Lea cerraba los ojos a la par disfrutando de ese momento, de la paz que las rodeaba y de esos recuerdos que no hacían más que formar parte de ellas. De esa historia de amor que las formaba.

_"Me siento orgullosa del cambio que hice"_ – Espetó Dianna rompiendo el silencio. –_ "Cambie mucho en este tiempo y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada"_ – Sonrió.

_"De nada?"_ – Indagó la morocha.

_"De nada"_ – Repitió. –_ "Me siento segura de lo que quiero y lo sé a la perfección"_

_"Ah si?"_ – Sonrió aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello. – "_Que es lo que querés?"_

_"Te quiero a vos"_ – Apretó con fuerza sus brazos trayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo. –_ "Te quiero a mi lado"_ – Aseguró.

_"Mas allá de todo lo que pasamos?"_ – Preguntó aniñadamente.

_"Mas allá de todo"_ – Afirmó. – _"Creo que todas esas cosas que vivimos no hacen mas que enriquecer esta relación"_ – Sonrió dulcemente. –_ "Si no de que nos reiríamos?"_

_"Yo de algunas cosas no me rio eh"_ – Desvió su rostro hacia un costado haciéndose la ofendida.

_"No te hagas la enojada"_ – Rió depositando su boca en el cuello de la morocha. Pudo sentir como una risa se contenía en su cuerpo. – _"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si te las digo mientras te beso, te ablando enseguida"_ – Desafió.

_"Mmmmm"_ – Pensó. –_ "Sabes que te equivocas?"_. – Seguía mostrándose indiferente.

_"Ah si?"_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. –_ "Que cambiarias?"_ – Cuestionó.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Lea mientras sus manos se aferraban a la nuca de Dianna. –_ "Me arrepiento de la forma en que se dieron algunas cosas…"_ – Espetó.

_"Porque?"_ – Frunció su ceño mientras masajeaba su cintura.

_"Porque desde que te conocí supe que estaba enamorada de vos y nunca tuve el valor suficiente para jugármela desde un principio"_ – Bajó su mirada algo avergonzada.

Una de las manos de Dianna se depositaba sobre el mentón de Lea y lo elevaban con delicadeza.

"Eso cambiaria" – Exclamó con una lagrima muda cayendo por su mejilla. –_ "El no haberte elegido en el momento que me dijiste_: _Hola Lea, me llamo Dianna, encantada de conocerte_" – Sonrió dando lugar a otra lagrima.

_"Te lo acordás exacto?"_ – Rió ruborizada.

"_Me acuerdo cada palabra"_ - Murmuró

Con delicadeza deslizó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de la morocha buscando secar esas lagrimas de felicidad que transmitían a la perfección cada momento vivido, cada anécdota compartida, cada pelea sufrida, cada sentimiento expresado. Solo podía reflejarse con amor y eso era lo que se veía en sus miradas. Lo que transmitían sus corazones.

_"Te amo mi pequeña"_ – Susurró sobre sus labios. –_ "Como nunca antes ame a nadie en mi vida"_

_"Yo mas mi lady"_ – Musitó fundiéndose en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Las manos de Lea sujetaban con fuerza el cuello de Dianna mientras las manos de la rubia hacían lo suyo con la cintura de la morocha. Ese beso no sellaba el final, si no el principio de un amor único e inigualable.

* * *

><p><em>Una historia nunca es simple.<em>

_Un hecho no existe al desnudo._

_¿Y si hubiera tantos acontecimientos como individuos?_

_De a dos, el mismo recuerdo cobra otro relieve._

_Porque no es exactamente el mismo._

**Fin.**


End file.
